Haruka's Wings
by EpyonZero23
Summary: Gundam Pilot Heero Yuy is strewn across time and space, only drawn to the image of a woman the ZERO System conjured during a desperate trial run. Will time prove to be a space that would keep them apart? Or will he defy the odds that separate them?
1. Chapter 1  The Shooting Star She Saw

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Gundam Wing, Amagami SS or any of its characters. I wrote this fanfic for my own pleasure and purely entertainment.

_**Synopsis:**_ Gundam Pilot Heero Yuy is strewn across time and space, his thoughts only drawn to the image of a woman the ZERO System conjured during a failed test run. Will time prove to be a space that would keep them apart? Or will he defy the odds that separate them? This is a tale between Heero Yuy and Haruka Morishima.

**Chapter 1 - The Shooting Star She Saw**

The year was After Colony 197, mobile suits including Gundams were said have faded from existence. With the defeat of Mariemaia and her forces, peace was finally attained between the Earth Sphere Unified Nation and the Colonies. The Preventers, an intelligence division borne out from the remnants of the dismantled military was holding true to their namesake. Wars are being prevented by targeting the source of threat before anything could escalate into a full-scale conflict. This agency acts as the sole line of defense between order and chaos, it was always a step ahead on any possible scenario to avoid bloodshed and the loss of innocent lives. The men and women who place their lives in the line of duty always come from no less than the best military talent available to both Earth and Space. The Preventers also took charge in dismantling all military bases, facilities and installation of the former Alliance and OZ Organization funded by the now defunct Romefeller Foundation.

However, the brightest minds and strongest muscle that the Preventers could muster is nowhere near the talent of the Gundam Pilots from the Colonies. Unsung heroes of the last war, their resilience and tenacity in battle were only matched by their dedication and commitment to their beliefs and ideas. Save for Wufei Chang, previously known as Gundam Pilot 05, he was the sole volunteer and still currently employed with the agency. The four other pilots returned to whatever semblance of a normal life they once considered after the wars. Trowa Barton was reported to be performing with a famous touring circus troupe around the colonies. Duo Maxwell started his own junkyard business in L2 with his partner Hilde Schbeiker. Quatre Winner assumed the leadership of his family's corporation which was vacated when his father died during the war. And lastly, Heero Yuy, the best amongst them, was last seen studying at a high school in one of the colonies around L1.

As months passed, these nameless heroes were already forgotten by the very people who benefited from the peace they have worked hard to achieve. But their commitment towards the maintenance of serenity has never wavered. For beneath the facade of their normal lives, they were doing their part on protecting the fragile peace between the colonies and Earth. They have been in constant communication and regularly contact each other, sharing information and knowledge gathered from various sectors that could affect the balance and stability mankind has just recently experienced.

In one of colonies located at L4, a hidden installation now secretly owned by Winner Enterprises was bustling with activity, though technically, there were only three people within the huge hangar. This was the former facility from which the Wing Gundam Zero and Gundam Sandrock were conceptualized and created. One of the young men, former Gundam Pilot, Quatre Winner could be seen busy managing the robotic servo arms welding the parts of a familiar mobile suit, he was looking intently from the control room to ensure that the project would be completed on schedule. Another figure, this one on the hangar bridge, could be noticed working on the mechanical aspect of the mobile suit's left arm. There was no visible expression from his face, no sign of exhaustion or frustration from what he was doing, Trowa Barton had been a very experienced mechanic prior to piloting his own Gundam Heavy Arms during the war. His mastery on mobile suit maintenance was respected and recognized by the other Gundam pilots. The last person was Heero Yuy, he is currently inside the mobile suit's cockpit working earnestly on the mobile suit's Operating System. He has been incorporating the ZERO system to replace the outdated OS initially installed for the model. The mobile suit they were working on was none other than the unit designated as Wing Gundam.

The Wing Gundam was Heero's original unit, it was abandoned during the Luxembourg invasion when one of its leg mechanisms were disabled due to the fierce battle. The former Romefeller Foundation commandeered the unit and repaired it before Lady Une hijacked the Gundam and launched for outer space during the final battle. In its last recorded participation near the end of the war, Lady Une used the Wing Gundam to shield Treize Khusrenada from the main cannon of battleship Libra. Amongst the space debris salvaged by Duo after the Eve Wars, were the battered remains of the Wing Gundam. It was then delivered discreetly to Quatre. Not soon after, the Mariemaia conflict erupted, however, Quatre had planned on destroying their Gundams by sending them into the sun as an act of support to the newly founded Earth Sphere Unified Nation. A daring and timely interception of the disposal block containing the Gundams led by Quatre himself saved both the Earth and Colonies from succumbing to Mariemeia's army without a fight. With the retrieval of their Gundams and through the combined efforts of the Gundam pilots and their allies were they able to crush the uprising. After ensuring that the Mariemaia threat was over, the pilots then proceeded on self-detonating their respective Gundams. Despite this, Quatre realized the folly of his actions and restored Wing Gundam with plans to keep it hidden in case of emergencies, similar to the Preventer's Tallgeese III.

And now they were nearing completion on a new feature they have incorporated to the Wing Gundam. Plans for a "Fold" Technology were recovered by Quatre from one of the old database originally owned by the scientists who designed the Gundams. It was never made into a realization due to time constraints and eventual manipulation of the scientists to Operation Meteor. Along with the Zero System this Fold Technology were considered as extremely dangerous and pivotal instruments that could alter the outcome of any conflict. The Fold Technology's main concept was for a subject to traverse considerable distance between two pre-determined points within a short period of time. This could be achieved by incorporating the device, a Fold Generator to a mobile suit and plotting a target point. The process is then completed by having the mobile suit defy the existing laws of physics by accelerating fifty times faster than the speed of sound. The Fold Generator is activated upon attaining the required velocity while a hole is created between time-space transit bending or "folding" the source location to the anchor point.

The idea of teleporting between vast distances for fast deployment or immediate withdrawal by the Gundams was a bold and ingenious concept by the Colony Scientists who masterminded the deviation of Operation Meteor. Fold Technology was shelved when they realized that the Pilot's well-being and Mobile Suit's safety could not be guaranteed alongside compromising the existence of the Gundams when necessary field tests were needed to be completed. However, the Gundam Pilots upon discovering the aborted plans for the Fold Generator decided to push through with the project and make it a reality. Quatre surmised that if the Fold Technology is harnessed well, it could be a tool that will hold true on preventing wars and conflicts by enabling them to strike and withdraw immediately from terrorists and other threats. Trowa having a logical and calculating persona gave his support after coming into a conclusion that the benefits outweigh the risks. While Heero was the obvious choice to test pilot aside from providing technical assistance, the stoic young man simply nodded in agreement to Quatre when he was approached and the plan was discussed.

For the past two months, the three of them have been working tirelessly into the project. Quatre would sometimes be excused due to his responsibilities as head of Winner Enterprises. During this time, Duo would occasionally fill in for Quatre to ensure the planned deadline is met. On Trowa's part, the circus troupe was fortunately within the boundaries of L4, he will take a break and rejoin performances for a day or two. While Heero stayed in and took a leave from his classes, the former pilot of Wing Gundam Zero was admittedly more at ease when working on related fields to his former line of work as a soldier. Their efforts have been rewarded, as they were two weeks ahead of schedule. In anticipation of the generator's completion, Quatre decided to adjust the testing to an earlier date. So it was, five more days from now, they will be making the first field test of the Fold Generator.

* * *

><p>"This is Trowa, all checks on the Gundanium plating has been completed. Clear on my end." Looking at Quatre, Trowa gave the thumbs up signal from the hangar bridge.<p>

"Hey there Quatre, reactor output seems to be normal, all systems are green." Duo chimed before giving him a wink.

Quatre smiled back at Duo, the braided pilot was standing beside him inside the control center, he made sure to be present and was more than willing to provide them an additional set of hands during their initial launch.

The long awaited day has finally arrived, this would be the culmination of all the hard work and effort they have poured in for the project. A successful run would be the ground break to more possibilities and open up new horizons for the usage of such a technology. While a failure or setback would only mean a return to the drawing boards, resulting to time, resource and effort wasted. The one good thing though was that with the peace currently being enjoyed by both Earth and the Colonies, there were no immediate threats similar to the past war that required their full and immediate attention.

"Heero? What's your status?" The blonde haired former pilot of Sandrock asked over the intercom, looking earnestly at the Wing Gundam's cockpit.

"Quatre... ZERO System compatibility rate is now at 100%, onboard systems are all set. Mission control, give the queue for launch." With that, Heero closed the hatch, clearly waiting for his go signal.

"Trowa please open the bay doors."

"Affirmative on the request, bay doors is now being opened."

The sound of two massive doors sliding from opposite sides was heard across the control room, as if on queue, an array of lights then began to illuminate the runway, which was the sole exit point from the hangar. After ensuring that the doors are all open, Quatre turned to the bridge comm line.

"Heero, you are clear for takeoff."

"Roger that, Wing Gundam... Launching." Heero responded through the commlink, the steady hissing of Wing Gundam's engine became a growl after setting his thruster output to maximum.

It was then that a loud boom akin to the detonation of explosives shuddered all over the hangar. While in Neo-Bird mode, Wing Gundam had exited the hangar in the blink of an eye. Duo immediately started monitoring the mobile suit's systems through his screen. While Quatre looked worriedly on the gigantic display showing the Wing Gundam by patching in live feeds from external cameras attached to the mobile suit. Trowa had already closed the bay doors and was already on his terminal inside the control room when Quatre started the next phase of the test.

"Heero, once you hit Mach 45 initiate the Fold Generator. It should generate the spacial hole at Mach 50."

"Copy that, Quatre."

"Wing Gundam is already at Mach 25." Duo gave an update looking intently at the screen.

"All systems are good. Heero, increase thruster output past safety threshold." Trowa patched through the commlink.

"Safeties are now disengaged, Trowa." Heero confirmed.

"Guys, Wing Gundam is now at Mach 35." Another update from Duo, the air in the room was now tensed, the speed and velocity they were working with, could prove to be fatal to Heero as there was the possibility of burning out even if the mobile suit was made of Gundanium.

"Don't forget to release the coolants when you reach 45." Quatre reminded Heero after checking Duo's screen and noticing that Wing Gundam is already at Mach 40.

"Activating coolants at 4...3...2...1..." Heero counted before pushing the button releasing a spray of cool air from the exhaust vents.

"Mach 45!" Duo shouted.

"Coolants have been activated." Trowa replied maintaining his calm voce, though there was now a hint of worry on his lone visible eye.

"Initiating Fold Generator." Heero uttered from the Wing Gundam as the mobile suit accelerated even faster nearing its goal.

"48!" Duo's update rang across the control room, he was now looking intently at Quatre. "All systems are still A-ok."

"Fold Generator is now active."

The Wing Gundam is then bathed by a bluish stream of energy, similar to the intense luster of lightning. The Fold Generator then began conjuring a time-space transit hole redirected from five mirror points on the mobile suit, two in the arms, two more in the legs and a main one from the torso. The luminosity of the energies dispersed was blinding, even with protective goggles the three Gundam pilots monitoring their teammate were unable to view the monitor displays.

A steady beeping was the only notice from Duo's console, signaling that Wing Gundam is now passing the target velocity.

"50!"

A low but imploding sound was initially heard before a sonic boom shook the screen displays, similar to a low and deep rumble of a gigantic base drum. External monitoring cameras installed to the Wing Gundam were knocked out simultaneously. And then a shining brightness comparable to an exploding star filled the displays, before everything dissipated to the dark nothingness of space.

Wing Gundam was gone.

* * *

><p>Everything seemed like a blur, upon entering Mach 50, the Wing Gundam's Fold Generator activated and created the spatial transit hole. It was very similar to a black hole, wave after wave of blue and dark electricity seemed to flow around it, sucking anything in space as even light was incapable of escaping from its grasp. ZERO System initialized and began working in conjunction with the Fold Generator to ensure the mobile suit will exit through another spatial transit hole designating the target location point.<p>

However, as the Wing Gundam was covered by the blinding luminescence, the ZERO System began feeding data to Heero's mind, providing options and suggestions to ensure he was piloting the mobile suit with accuracy to meet its objective. As the feeds surged through him, his subconscious started receiving images of a young woman who wore a headband with long dark raven hair that was wavy at its ends. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean, while her face was painted with a mischievous smile. _'She's beautiful'_, he thought. However, he could not understand the ZERO System for transmitting these images to him. Heero could see the girl wearing what seemed to be a school uniform while sitting in front of a fountain. He next saw her sleeping above a table with the last streaks of sunlight bathing her pretty face with a warm glow. Another image appeared, this time she was wearing a two-piece swimsuit running excitedly while splashing water to someone else. The next image showed her crying, tears streaming down from those eyes reminiscent to the bright blueness of earth's sky. It was followed by another image, then another and then another.

He was already feeling both of his eyes getting heavy, as the influx of images stormed his mind.

_'What are you trying to tell me ZERO?'_ His subconscious inquired.

The jolts that struck the Wing Gundam returned him to his consciousness, a barrage of energy was clouding the path they have taken as continuous streaks of lightning lanced through the mobile suit. Torrents from a still undefined cosmic power rammed the Neo-Bird transformation of the Wing Gundam. Heero was still undeterred even though he feels a part of him wondered if he'll be able to reach the exit of what seemed to be an endless tunnel. However, a nav-point suddenly appeared from his console radar grid, conveying his appreciation to the ZERO System, he concluded that they were already near the end of the spatial transit hole as he then saw a blinding light taking shape from a distance.

"ZERO show me the way." He uttered, looking sternly at what he believes was the exit.

As the Wing Gundam passed through the light, it was rocked by various forces and the cockpit was shuddering frequently. One such jolt caused him to hit the cockpit's left frame, fortunately, the brunt of the impact was absorbed by his headgear. However, the collision was enough for him to lose his consciousness.

His eyes beginning to close, a myriad of images was again fed by the ZERO System to his subconscious_. 'It's that girl, again. With a smile, curled mischievously at its end... I... don't understand it... ZERO...'_

Passing out, Heero Yuy didn't witness the changes from his surrounding as Wing Gundam cleared the Spatial Transit Hole.

* * *

><p>He was awakened by the sound of the ZERO System activating his console panel, a bright yellow light enveloped the cockpit while a steady beeping was announcing his screen displays going online. Heero wondered for a moment the reason he was inside the mobile suit before remembering the trial run they conducted to check if the Fold Generator was working fine. Removing his protective headgear, he checked his head immediately if there were lumps or signs of bleeding. Relieved to find nothing, he turned his attention to the ZERO System and punched in the command to verify his current location.<p>

_'The coordinates are exactly right'_, looking at the front monitor screen, he was pleased at the sight that stood before him. _'Right on queue, I'm on the far side of the moon. I'd better radio, Quatre.'_

"This is Heero from the Wing Gundam, I have successfully reached the destination point, Tango Zulu Alpha Three-Six-Niner. Command, please confirm."

Silence.

"Command, please verify, I'm at point, Tango Zulu Alpha Three-Six-Niner."

Silence.

_'The radio seems to be working fine. I better try the emergency channel Trowa setup just in case.'_

Adjusting his frequency, Heero made another dispatch.

"Command Control Golf Alpha, do you read me? This is Heero, I've switched to the secondary emergency channel."

Still silence.

_'This is strange.'_

"Quatre, it's Heero, do you copy?"

Nothing.

_'Better make a systems check for the moment.'_ As he scanned for any anomalies, Heero noted that the Wing Gundam's reactor was running low on charge, probably due to the energy dissipated when the Fold Generator was activated. External cameras installed to provide real-time feed to Command Central were destroyed. Good thing though, the Gundanium plating held up pretty well despite placing the mobile suit at speeds exceeding three times its normal threshold. He was still unsure on the status of his commlink equipment though, as he was unable to complete a dispatch to the other pilots. The Gundam headpiece, which housed the main sensor and provides the display feeds for his console monitors, seems unharmed as he was able to scan and view his immediate surrounding without any difficulties.

_'Only logical course of action right now is to check the lunar base.'_ Plotting a course to the said location, he was surprised to find nothing upon reaching the target destination within a quarter of an hour. Flicking a couple of switches, Heero reverted to manual piloting and made a few circles around the lunar base's known location. Still unable to find anything, he contemplated on either pushing for the L1 or L4 Colony Clusters but decided against it upon remembering the fusion reactor's charge levels.

_'That leaves a re-entry to Earth.'_

Considering the Gundam's current state, he immediately made the trajectory calculations and atmospheric computations from his location. Firing his boosters, the mobile suit blasted towards Earth before encountering a weird looking weather satellite, drifting in orbit. Heero, unfamiliar with the design, approached the satellite as he noticed an unfamiliar insignia marked on its hull. Stars arrayed in a blue rectangle placed on the upper left hand of another rectangle of red and white stripes. Remembering a lecture from history class, he determined that it was the flag of the United States of America. One of the superpowers of Earth before the Alliance was conceptualized. Checking the satellite closer, he noticed that it was still operating under perfect working condition. Deciding to hack the satellite, he made sure that his Gundanium plating was actively working before his hands rapidly typed from his console, it only took him around five minutes to download data from the Satellite and the information he received was very surprising if not disturbing.

The most recent data logs from the satellite showed September 25, 2011. And information stored from its databank is nowhere earlier than 2001 A.D.

_'Calendar year A.D. or Anno Domini... That's around a thousand years prior to colonization. Wait a sec...' _He mused, before checking Wing Gundam's own date log, fully expecting 197 A.C. to appear on his display. His brows furrowed slightly when no date was generated on his Gundam's logs, only dashes appearing in place of what should have been the current date. Looking at the satellite again and determining it was not a relic, he punched in another dispatch to his radio.

"Command, Quatre, please confirm."

Still there was no response.

Not wishing to compromise his mission and endanger his mobile suit's current status, he decided to take action. Plotting a course for Japan, he remembered that Quatre has a resource stash and a secret hangar located there. Noticing his reactor levels have taken another drop, he prepped for re-entry. Ensuring the Gundanium plating would hold up well to avoid detection, he pushed forward as the mobile suit began its descent to Earth's atmosphere. Releasing a spray of coolants when the Wing Gundam's sensors detected the rise in temperature, his re-entry was skillfully maneuvered as heat levels were stabilized not long after.

'_It looks like it's already night time here.'_

After making another quick check to his reactor, he decided to land near a densely patch of trees overlying the province of Kibitou. According to the coordinates, one of Quatre's supply bases should be nearby.

* * *

><p>She was still thinking lazily about the things that transpired today after shopping with her friend when she saw a passing light appear under the starless sky. Smiling, the young woman's cerulean eyes gleamed and sparkled at the sight, 'a shooting star' she thought.<p>

Lately, there seems to have been a ceasefire from the attention she was showered by her admirers in the campus. It was not that she disliked losing the focus on such matters, she rather welcomed it as she has not yet found anyone that could keep her attention. Also, she hadn't even paid enough thought on the idea of having a relationship either. Looking back at the shooting star, she smiled again before whispering, "I wish to meet someone very interesting."

The young lady, Haruka Morishima, breathes in the night air then sighed deeply before closing the windows of her room.

_'Tomorrow might be a good day.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

Hello! This is my first attempt to make a fanfic. Being a long time fan of Gundam Wing, I have appreciated all the alternate straight pairings other writers have created involving Heero. After watching Amagami SS, the question of _"What could possibly happen, if Heero was placed in Kibitou Academy?"_ crossed my mind. From there, I decided to attempt pairing him off to Haruka Morishima, being my favorite character on that Anime. I hope you enjoy the story.

Please do not hesitate to reply or send a review. Criticisms whether it be constructive or destructive is appreciated. I believe it would help me gain a better approach on completing the story. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2  Approach

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Gundam Wing, Amagami SS or any of its characters. I wrote this fanfic for my own pleasure and purely entertainment purposes.

**Chapter 02 - Approach**

After walking a good distance of about five miles from where he hid the Wing Gundam, Heero was finally able to reach the town proper. It was past nine in the evening, the streets are already empty, save only for a few shops that were still open. Noticing the neon sign board of a convenience store, he walked towards it with the purpose of buying some food and inquiring for directions. The store clerk was a man in his mid-thirties, tall and skinny, he was busy reading a newspaper when Heero approached him.

As the Gundam Pilot was about to ask for some information, his eye caught something of interest from the newspaper the clerk was reading.

"What date is it today?" He asked, looking seriously at the store worker.

"It's the 25th of September." The older man responded, before facing him and adding, "Anything you might want to buy?"

"What year?" He inquired, his thoughts bracing silently for the man's answer.

"Why... It's 2011 of course. Last time I've checked the calendar." The clerk answered while thinking,_ 'young people these days are really something, they lose track of dates and even the current year'_.

_'This confirms the information I've gathered from that satellite.'_ Heero thought grimly, before coming into a conclusion.

_'I've been thrown back in time. And everything I've seen in this town just proves it.'_

Turning to his left, he saw posters for a rock concert hanging on the wall, **Metalfists Live! Kibitou Concert grounds, September 30, 2011. Buy your tickets now!**

Feeling his head starting to ache, Heero braced his right arm on the counter for support. However, there was a stack of flyers neatly piled next to where his palm rest, it only took him a moment to read the message, **Kibitou Market Sale, Discounts up to 50%! Till October 02, 2011! Hurry! Offer good while supplies last!**

"Are you ok, kid?" The store clerk said, looking at him worriedly.

Instead of responding, he simply left the convenience store and walked the streets aimlessly. Upon seeing a small vacant alley, the Gundam Pilot moved towards it and leaned his back on a wall. He raised his head to look at the dark skies, illuminated by the moon and a sea of stars. Taking into account everything that has happened to him, Heero opted to plan his next moves slowly and deliberately.

"This is totally unbelievable." He muttered, gathering his thoughts on the options available to his current situation.

_'I'll have to blend in first, till I figure a way to return back to my time.'_ He decided, calming down his mind and appeasing himself that he could handle the scenario he was facing.

Heero was still deep in his thoughts, when he saw a black sedan suddenly stop at the middle of the main road near the small alley. He watched as the driver went out and opened the car hood. Seemingly looking for the car's problem, the man could only scratch his head, obviously clueless on how to deal with his vehicle.

The so-called _'Perfect Soldier'_ approached the motorist with the intention of helping out. He noticed the troubled man to be somewhere in his mid-forties, with thinning hairline and a stout body structure. He was wearing an expensive business suit and a pair of eyeglasses.

"Anything I can do to help?"

The man looked at him cautiously from head to toe, and hesitated for a moment, but realized there were no other persons at the vicinity.

"My car broke down. And I'm not sure on how to fix it." The elder guy admitted, while shaking his head in frustration.

"Let me take a look, I'm quite capable when it comes with vehicles." Heero offered.

"Well, there's no harm in trying, be my guest." The man answered, thankful to have someone lend a hand.

Heero wasted no time by checking if there were loose plugs or connections to the main alternator. He chuckled lightly under his breathe upon remembering that motor engines in the 21st century were amongst the basic machinery he studied back in his own time.

"Your car won't start, right?"

"Yeah, whenever I try for the ignition, there's not even a light from the battery indicator."

Upon hearing the man's response, Heero moved to examine the battery, seeing the state of the terminals, he already knew the problem and a way to fix it.

"The battery contact points just needs to be cleaned, there's a convenience store two blocks from here, buy a bottle of distilled water and use it to clean the terminals. Reconnect the battery cables and your car should be good to go."

With that he turned and was about to take his leave when the man stopped him.

"Please wait for me, I want to be sure this gets done right."

Understanding the request, Heero then stood near the car and waited for the man to return. Less than ten minutes later, he was already bringing a bottle of distilled water.

Handing the liquid container to the young man, the older guy looked at him eagerly, hoping that his car would be fixed.

Pouring some distilled water to the contact points, Heero proceeded to wipe both terminals clean using a damp cloth that the man provided him. He repeated the process for about three times before reconnecting the battery cables. The Gundam pilot then motioned for the middle-aged man to try and restart the car.

Following Heero's advice, the man got into the driver's seat and turned on the vehicle's ignition system, in his first attempt, the sound of the engine roaring back to life was enough to bring the elder man a smile extending to his ears. Stepping out of the car, he thanked Heero sincerely before asking a question.

"How can I repay you for the trouble, young lad?"

Heero mulled silently for a few seconds before remembering his first objective, _'to_ _blend in with the civilian population'_, while looking for a way back to his own time.

"I'm looking for the school here, I was suppose to transfer starting tomorrow." He replied in his usual monotone voice.

"Kibitou High? You just go straight from here then take a left from the main intersection, it's nested on top of a small hill. It's hard to miss." The man replied, smiling at him.

The older man thought for a while before asking Heero another question, "Why transfer here at this time?"

"My parents are on a business trip outside the country. I decided to stay, but instead of moving in with some relatives, I opted for a different location."

"You're independent it seems. Here's my business card, visit me in my office when you have time. I think I could help you." The man nodded in agreement, before bowing to him and adding, "Again I am thankful, I'll be expecting you..."

"Heero Yuy." He replied before looking at the business card and reading out the name inscribed on it, "See you soon, Mr. Minoru Takeda."

With that the man went on his way, while Heero began walking towards the school's direction.

* * *

><p>He had made his way inside the Registrars Office and was able to hack into the academy's network using one of the computer terminals. Save for the lone security guard that he evaded while doing rounds, he was able to reach the room with relative ease. Currently, Heero was creating his academic profile to be embedded into the records and also a document to facilitate for his <em>'transfer'<em> to Kibitou Senior High. While processing his transfer file to the school, he could not help but remember his tenure at St. Gabriel High two years ago. Back then, he was using the institution as a cover for his identity as a Gundam Pilot. It was also situated near one of OZ bases he needed to destroy per mission mandates at that time.

Right now, the circumstances were different, he needed to hide his identity not only as a Gundam Pilot, but also that of a person misplaced in time. For the mean while, he'll conduct research through the use of the school's library for support materials and hopefully, figure a way to go back to his era.

_'Computers and programming in the 21st Century is child's play compared to what we have in After Colony.'_ He thought, after making the final touches and completing the necessary step to start his _'school life'_, tomorrow in Kibitou.

Hearing the soft ticking of a wall clock inside the room, Heero glanced up and noted that the time was already thirty minutes past eleven in the evening. He decided to return to where the Wing Gundam was hidden, he'll be going back to this place eight hours from now to begin his first day of school.

_'Better make sure to leave everything in order.'_ He moved cautiously within the room's confines, checking all items in the office if everything was properly arranged.

Satisfied that nothing seems to be out of place, he turned off the computer and stepped out of the office. Heero felt his stomach slightly grumble, making a mental note to consume the small ration of food he brought inside his mobile suit's storage compartment, the Gundam pilot's eyes shot wide open upon realizing another problem.

_'I need to have a steady flow of cash.'_

* * *

><p>The sun's warm rays mixed with the cool air of September greeted the students of Kibitou Senior High on their way to the campus. The school was situated atop a small hill overlooking the city. Concrete pathways and walls surrounded by a lush assortment of trees and bushes cover the area. It was Monday, and at the start of every week, some of the students still have a hangover from the previous Sunday off. Others welcome the beginning of a new week in class whole heartedly. While most just go about their usual routine on surviving the institution's demands to learn and study. Joyful greetings from friends, classmates, kouhai and sempai could be heard. At seven in the morning, the stream of students making their way towards Kibitou Senior High is a common sight.<p>

Two young ladies were cheerfully sharing a conversation while on their way to the academy, the first one wore a black headband over her long dark raven hair which had curls at its tips. Her clear sky blue eyes and thin, innocent lips fit perfectly to her face's contour. Definitely a beauty of high caliber, Haruka Morishima was in fact the campus idol since she enrolled at Kibitou Senior High three years ago. Even at such a young age, she had the face of an angel and the body of a model. She possessed a slender built that was further accentuated by curves found at all the right places in a woman's body, perfectly matched by her long silky, smooth legs that complement well in proportion to her height. Many have confessed to the young woman in an attempt to win her heart, however, she had rejected all of them for reasons still unclear to everyone, probably known only to the person who was walking beside her. She is none other than Haruka's bestfriend since middle school, Hibiki Tsukahara, the practical and serious Captain of the Female Swimming Team. Strict, determined and a natural leader according to her club members, her simple beauty tends to be overlooked since she accompanied Haruka most of the times. Both of them were considered tall by standards being only 18 year olds, currently 3rd year seniors and are expected to graduate once the school year ends next March. Their personalities are a stark contrast of each others since Hibiki was matured in every aspect, while Haruka tended to be childish in her approach on most situations. However, no matter how distinct their outlooks were, no one could question the bond of their friendship.

"I tell you Hibiki, I really saw a shooting star last night!" Haruka exclaimed while making hand gestures pertaining to the subject of her tale.

_'She was never this much animated when it comes to telling the details of her story.'_ Stifling a laugh, Hibiki smiled gently as Haruka continued, "It lasted for a good five seconds before disappearing in the horizon."

"When did you saw it? We were on the phone for about an hour..." Hibiki trailed, before Haruka unintentionally cut her while in mid-sentence.

"After our call, I was by my window taking in the evening wind when it appeared. I even made a wish!" Haruka replied excitedly, flashing a smile with the hint of mischief reflected on her lips.

"And what did you wish for?"

"That's a secret!" Haruka answered, while winking at Hibiki.

"You won't tell me?" Hibiki curiously asked, stopping in time to look back at her friend.

"I will... only when it comes true." Having said that, Haruka gazed up to the skies then closed her eyes, smiling slightly as if reveling on the morning's fresh air.

_'I do hope you get what you wish for'_, Hibiki sighed, as Haruka opened her eyes and nodded to her, seemingly understanding her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Heero arrived early and proceeded directly to the principal's office. Fortunately, his meeting with the principal went without any problems, after submitting the letter of recommendation and approval from the district superintendent, both of which he created late in the evening inside the registrar's office, he was admitted immediately to Kibitou Senior High without any delay. Three sets of uniforms were provided after his body measurements were given at the school's supply room. With the standard school bag and prescribed text books included, he was directed to the boy's CR to change into his school uniform. Afterwards, Heero was then referred to the faculty room, where he was met by a young woman in her early 20s, introducing herself as Maya Takahashi, his homeroom teacher. Classes were already ongoing, as she motioned for him to follow her. She was about to conduct lessons for her homeroom class, to which he will be assigned, beginning on the next period.<p>

"I heard from the principal you will be placed under my Class, which is 2-A." Maya opened as they walked towards the second year's building.

"Why so sudden? And at the middle of the 2nd term?" She queried, looking at Heero curiously.

"My parents went overseas, instead of going to a relative, I decided to be... independent." He had rehearsed that line, it was his ready excuse, and on such cases his reason for transferring schools was asked.

"Ahh... Youth nowadays, have strong spirit and yearn for freedom. It's good to be young, right?" His homeroom teacher commented to what she thought was the true reason for his transfer.

He only nodded slightly in agreement to his teacher's observation, when he realized that they had already stopped walking and was now in front of a classroom's door. _'This must be it.'_

Maya slid the door open and entered the room, the whole class was apparently waiting for her as all of them were properly seated and no one was playing around. The students, who will be his classmates, were obviously surprised when Ms. Maya Takahashi motioned something to someone outside the door.

"Please come inside, and introduce yourself to your new classmates." His homeroom teacher beckoned.

Doing as he was told, Heero entered the classroom. The previously silent group of students became lively upon seeing the Gundam Pilot, his unruly brown hair had bangs that meshed well with his intense cobalt blue eyes, which was more than enough to get the immediate attention of all the ladies inside the room. His well-toned physique, discreetly emphasized even while wearing the school uniform alongside his good posture was noticed by everyone in the class.

"My name is Heero Yuy. It's a pleasure." He formally introduced himself, amidst the _'oohhs'_ and _'aahhs'_ of his female classmates. He was able to notice though that some of the males were looking at him with mixed reactions. Thinking it was enough, Heero decided to stand at Maya's side when one of the girls in the class stood up and asked a question.

"Hey, Heero-kun, do you have a girlfriend?"

The class became silent upon hearing the query, they all turned to him, waiting for his answer.

"None." He simply replied, shaking his head sideways subtly.

A series of screams and shrieks erupted from most of the girls within the room, the guys could only drop their head in dismay. Though she was quite amused at first on the ribbings her homeroom students were giving to the newcomer, Maya Takahashi decided to step in and restore order in the classroom.

"That's enough class, everyone please be seated."

Turning to Heero, "Please excuse their behavior today, since they're quite excited having a new classmate."

Looking around the classroom, Ms. Takahashi was able to spot an empty chair, but it was located at the last row, seeing no other choice, she directed Heero to the available seat. "Heero, kindly take the seat at the last row by the window, I hope it's ok with you, since its the only vacant one left."

"I understand, thank you sensei." Nodding slightly to his homeroom teacher, Heero took his bag and went to the empty seat.

"Ok class, please be nice to Heero, he just transferred to our school today." Maya closed, before proceeding on with the day's lecture.

* * *

><p>The cafeteria during lunch time was a battlefield. Scores of students were hustling and pushing against each other just to get a turn to order and pay for their meal. Heero was a bit exasperated and decided to flee the group of female classmates that started to hound him with queries when lunch time started<em>. 'Great, I still don't have any money yet I'm inside the canteen of all places.'<em>, he sighed, it was ironic but this was where his feet led him just to avoid the barrage of questions his classmates started fielding on him when the hour long break began. He was thinking of leaving the area when a particular person caught his attention. A young girl, looking no more than 15 or 16 years old was just standing a couple of feet away from the crowd of students jostling their way to the cafeteria's counter. Heero took notice as the girl looked helplessly while clutching her purse with shaking hands.

_'She wants to buy something but is unsure on how to do it, considering the current scenario.'_

With nothing else to do, he approached the girl.

"Unless you do something, you'll never be able get anything." He started, standing by the girl's side while looking at the students bodying up each other while attempting to make an order from the school's canteen.

"Y-yes..." The girl shyly answered, clutching her purse closer to her chest.

"Here, I'll help you, what do you plan on getting by the way?"

The young lady turned to him with hopeful eyes, still unsure of what to say, but when she saw the sincerity in his eyes, she mustered enough courage to speak out her request.

"P-please, b-buy me some bread... Get t-two of the s-sweet ones please. T-thank you..." She stammered, while nervously handing her money to Heero.

"Anything else?"

"U-uhmm... A-and ah... Milk please..."

"Understood. Wait for me."

The girl watched with amazement as Heero drove through and disappeared inside the sea of people jockeying around the counter. It took her a great deal of courage to even speak out her request since she was a very shy person. She was worried for his safety though, as she waited for him to come back. Her eyes went wide when she saw him returning while bringing two pieces of sweet bread and a bottle of milk just like she had requested.

"Here you go. Those were the only ones left when I got through that mob." Heero said, while handing the food to her.

"T-thank y-you... Uhhm..." The girl stuttered, thanking him but was also in a way asking for his name.

"Heero Yuy. No worries." He replied, understanding the girl's notion.

"My n-name is Sae Nakata, I'm a first year, a-again, and I'm grateful H-Heero sempai." The girl responded, introducing herself and bowing respectfully to him.

"Sae, be more confident, never waver in what you want to do and you'll be just fine." Heero advised, he then patted Sae's head before leaving the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Haruka was already on her way out of the cafeteria when <em>they<em> caught her attention. A good looking, brown haired, young man was talking to one of the female freshmen a considerable distance away from the cafeteria's counter. She noticed the cute but shy girl twitched uneasily and twisted out of discomfort while the boy spoke seriously to her.

_'Oohhh... They must be lovers!'_ She mused while observing the pair.

She was caught off guard when the petite girl handed a few bills to the stern looking boy. "Ehhh... It seems I was mistaken, he's just bullying her for money!"

The guy left and went straight to the canteen's counter which was swarming with students. Haruka took the chance to observe the girl and noted that even while wearing the black coat normally used during the cold winter season, her ample breasts were still traceable. She was contemplating whether to confront and reprimand the couple when the guy returned a few minutes later, bringing what seemed to be bread and milk. The school idol was surprised when the boy gave the food to the young girl. They resumed their conversation for sometime, before the girl bowed to him politely, in response the brown-haired boy patted the girl's head gently before leaving.

"Hmmm... Seems I've got it wrong, they might be... siblings!" She concluded, looking satisfied at the scene.

"But still, boys like that are rare these days. He acted nothing less than a gentleman."

Smiling, Haruka went on her way to prepare for the next period.

* * *

><p>Classes had already ended for the day, Heero Yuy was walking briskly down the halls, unmindful of the other students leaving their classrooms and making way for the exit. On his way out of Class 2-A's homeroom, he had politely declined offers from some of his classmates to walk home with them. He had more pressing matters at hand, as of the moment, he needed money to support himself. His training as a soldier enabled him to survive the day with only water as sustenance. Right now, he was beginning to resign himself on the possibility of eating some wild berries that he saw growing on some shrubs by the woods where Wing Gundam was hidden. There was no other choice, since he had already exhausted the small ration of food he brought with him during the Fold Generator's test run.<p>

_'I need a job, by the looks of it, Mr. Takeda could help me.'_

"I'll have to ask someone for directions." He mumbled, while holding Minoru Takeda's business card between his thumb and index finger.

Heero was outside the 2nd-years' building and threading the campus grounds en route to the eastern fences, when suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew the business card off his grasp. The gale carried it near the school's fountain, landing softly beside a young woman sitting on its ledge. While the cool breeze gently swayed her hair, it was still kept in place by the black headband she was wearing. Using her left hand to shield her face from a few strands of hair, she then noticed the business card lying at her side. Picking it up with her right hand, she was about to read the contents when she felt Heero walking towards her.

The former pilot of Wing Gundam Zero was already approaching the young woman with the intent of retrieving the contact card when she faced him and their eyes met. As if on queue, an image suddenly flashed within his mind, _a girl sitting in front of a fountain_, it perfectly matched everything he was seeing right now. The scene. The time of day. The fountain. The school uniform. The girl.

_'Deja Vu?'_ He thought.

_'Hold on a sec...'_

_'The girl.'_

Heero froze dead on his tracks, unable to take a step further when the realization hit him. It was now clear, this young woman right in front of him _is the very same young woman_ he saw on the images inside the Wing Gundam while traversing the Spatial Transit Hole.

_'No... It can't be. This girl... She's the one, ZERO showed me.'_

For a few moments, time seemed to have stood still, both did not notice the surreal silence between them as their eyes were locked into each other's gaze. The soft rustling of trees, leaves being swept by the cool gale, a flock of birds chirping above them, nothing, all sound was muted. Heero's intense and piercing cobalt blue eyes were looking intently at the lively cerulean sky eyes of the young woman.

_'Why would ZERO show me images of this girl?'_ He pondered.

The girl stood up and smiled at him, "Is this yours?" Referring to the business card she was handing to him.

_'ZERO.'_ He attempted to gather his thoughts and regain his bearing, when the images began rushing forth. The surge was similar to a dam breaking due to the sheer pressure of water escaping from its hold. Myriad scenes involving the young woman stormed his memoirs, making an onslaught on his battered mind. Breathing deeply, Heero attempted to calm himself down, however he was unable to suppress the images from clogging his thoughts. He then felt everything started spinning, his vision began to blur, and the world collapsing around him.

"Who...who are you?" He asked, before losing consciousness.

"H-hey! What's wrong with you?" The young lady cried while rushing to his side. She had moved just in time to prevent Heero from falling face down on the concrete ground. However, she did not anticipate the Gundam Pilot's mass was too much for her, enough to drag both of them down in a very awkward position. The girl was sprawled on her back, while Heero lay unconscious on top of her. Luckily, there were no other people on this side of the campus at that time, since most students were already flocking the gates.

_'This is the first time, someone collapsed upon seeing my face.'_

_'And this is also the first time, I've ever been in a very embarrassing position.'_ She wryly added.

Feeling his warm breathe touching her cheek, the young woman looked upfront and closely examined the boy above her. She noticed the calm, cool features of Heero's face while his eyes were peacefully closed. The raven haired beauty found it amusing and interesting that his unruly brown hair seemed to complement the mystery of those two Prussian blue orbs that were staring back at her a while ago.

_'He's cute!'_ the girl bashfully thought, still observing Heero's face.

Coming back to her senses and realizing the need to get out of her current position, the young woman exerted enough force to roll Heero next to her. Breathing a sigh of relief, she raised herself and sat beside him. She was about to look for help, when her memory brought into attention the Gundam Pilot's first set of words to her.

_"Who are you?" _

"I'm Haruka Morishima." She introduced herself to the unconscious boy, even if he was unable to hear her.

_'It seems, I've met someone... Interesting.'_ The young lady smiled, as she remembered the _'shooting star'_ and the wish she had made last night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

My apologies if it took some time to update. For those who are familiar with Amagami SS anime, certain situations between Haruka and the original protagonist will be replaced by Heero, however, considering our Gundam Pilot's personality, there will be a lot of notable differences. I will also inject original situations that will bring these two closer to each other. For now, their first meeting has been completed, what happens on the next encounters will occur on the next chapters.

Please do not hesitate to reply or send a review. Criticisms whether it be constructive or destructive is appreciated. I believe it would help me gain a better approach on completing the story.

Thanks! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3  Bewildered Warrior

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Gundam Wing, Amagami SS or any of its characters. I wrote this fanfic for my own pleasure and purely entertainment.

**Chapter 03 - Bewildered Warrior**

_'What the hell happened?'_

It was the first thought that came to Heero's mind when he regained consciousness. Opening both eyes, he slowly took in the sight that greeted him. The ceiling was painted powder blue, he looked around and noticed that the room was draped with white curtains. The bed was warm and soft, a clean white sheet covered the Gundam Pilot from chest down to his toes. A reading lamp stood guard above the small table situated at his left side. While to his right, an empty chair was leaning near the windows. It was late in the afternoon, the sun had already set and evening was approaching.

_'This must be a hospital and if that's the case... The things that transpired after the Fold Generator Test was only a dream.'_ He deeply hoped, but felt something was not right.

_'Quatre, must've brought me into one of...'_

Heero was still attempting to recollect his thoughts when he heard a sliding door being opened and the soft clicking of footsteps moving towards his direction. His instinct was to immediately check the identity of the person who came in, but at the last moment decided against it and instead, closed his eyes once more and pretended to be sleeping.

The curtains rustled softly after being parted to one side as the person silently entered his small cubicle. The Gundam pilot heard a light scrunch as the visitor apparently sat on the empty chair at his right side.

"Hmmm... He's still sleeping, and the school infirmary is about to close in the next hour."

_'That voice.'_

_"Is this yours"_ Somewhere in his mind echoed.

_'I've heard that voice... It's quite familiar...'_ Heero's eyes fluttered slightly as he turned to look at the person.

His two cobalt blue orbs widened upon recognizing that it was none other than _'the girl'_ he saw through images while inside the Wing Gundam.

_'It's her. That only means I'm still stuck in the past.'_

Haruka noticed Heero's eyes open slowly before staring blankly at her. The raven haired beauty was unsure of what to say to him when he woke up, however, the Gundam Pilot beat her into starting the conversation.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the school's infirmary, I brought you here with some help after you..." Haruka trailed, while her cheeks started to turn a light shade of pink.

"After I?" Heero curiously asked, as the Gundam Pilot intended to know the reason he ended up inside the clinic.

_'When you collapsed and fell on top of me!'_ Her mind screamed, however she was able to heave a sigh of relief upon realizing he did not remember anything after losing consciousness.

"Uhm... after you collapsed near the fountain." Haruka completed, her eyes still unable to look at him.

The brown haired pilot was wondering why the girl was averting her cerulean eyes from meeting his gaze, when she handed him a plastic bag.

"Here, please take this. Apparently, you've lost consciousness due to hunger and fatigue according to the nurse."

Heero moved and rested his back on the bed's headboard, he reached out for the plastic bag and nodded softly to her.

"Thanks. My name is Heero Yuy, class 2-A, I am grateful to you, miss..."

"Ohh, I'm Haruka Morishima, class 3-B, it's ok, don't worry." Haruka answered and smiled gently at Heero.

"I'm sorry though, I could only buy you some apples and instant food at a convenience store. The cafeteria is already closed and I have to come back here."

Realizing the trouble he caused her, the Gundam pilot felt a soft twinge inside him.

_'She's kind and barely even knows me to go through all that. It would be rude to give this back.'_

"Please don't apologize, the one who should be doing that is me, since I've caused all of this. Morishima sempai, I truly am in your debt."

"No no no! We should always help those in need. Besides you're a good person." Haruka reasoned, her eyes finally meeting his.

"Me? A good person?" Heero wondered, _'What did I do?'_

"I saw you help your onee-chan inside the cafeteria during lunch break. Most onii-sans I know wouldn't bother to do that much for their younger siblings. Not to mention the fact you drove through that many students ordering at the counter." Haruka chuckled as she recounted Heero's encounter with Sae.

The Gundam pilot smiled very subtly as he remembered the earlier situation in the cafeteria.

"We're not siblings though, Morishima sempai. I just met her at the cafeteria since transferring today."

"Transfer? Hmmm... That explains everything! I've been thinking why I haven't seen you before. Though, I only realized you were _that kind young man_ when they already placed you on this bed."

Heero was about to say something when they were interrupted by the electronic tune of school bells echoing across the building.

"Here I'll help you." Haruka offered as Heero was about to stand.

_'She's friendly and compassionate, considering the fact she just met me.'_

"Thank you Morishima sempai, but I'm alright now. It seems the campus is about to close."

"Yes, Kanae-sensei told me to just tell the security guard to lock the clinic once we leave."

Heero slid both feet in his campus shoes and nodded slightly to Haruka informing her that he's all set to go.

* * *

><p>They had already left the school grounds and were now moving downhill towards the main intersection. Since leaving the infirmary, Heero had been mostly silent and would occasionally nod to Haruka as the lively girl made small talk with him while walking together. A few students that were also on their way home at the time looked discreetly at them, while Heero and Haruka walked casually with each other. This did not go unnoticed to the Gundam Pilot, at first he dismissed the idea that they were being watched. But seeing the curious looks on the faces of every student that they passed, caused him to glare in return with fierce intensity written in his eyes. The result was inevitable, no one dared looked back at them with open audacity.<p>

"Is there something wrong Yuy-kun?"

"Morishima sempai, why does it seem that everyone else is staring at us?" He softly asked, keeping his eyes fixed to the direction they're heading.

Haruka turned her head instantly and caught two girls looking at them while seemingly talking to each another in hushed tones.

"Hmm... Well, probably because they're quite used to seeing me walking home with Hibiki."

She heard Heero grunt in acknowledgement before continuing, "Hibiki's a very good friend of mine, actually I was waiting for her by the fountain when you had that accident."

A small smile appeared on Haruka's lips as she remembered the reason how she met the young man walking beside her. She abruptly stopped and started rummaging for something inside her school bag. She pulled out the familiar business card from her bag's pocket and handed it over to Heero.

"I believe this is yours. I saw it lying by the fountain, it must be the reason why you approached me."

Heero's eyes slightly stirred upon seeing the contact card, after receiving it from Haruka, he bowed respectfully to the raven haired beauty before conveying his appreciation.

"Thank you sempai." Heero said, with only the faintest hint of a smile as his lips curled upwards ever so subtly.

Haruka nodded to him and they continued walking, they haven't gotten far when she recalled Heero mentioning that he was a transfer student.

"Yuy-kun, why did you transfer to Kibitou High at this time of the school year?"

"My parents. They went overseas for business reasons. I'd like to try being independent and convinced them I'll stay here instead of living with some relatives." Heero answered, without missing a heartbeat.

"Wow, you're already dependable at your age, to think I'm a year older than you."

"The circumstances were just favorable on my end, Morishima sempai." He replied, in an attempt to downplay his situation.

"By the way, if its not too much, can I ask for the directions to this address?" Heero took out the card from his uniform's chest pocket before giving it to Haruka.

"Hmmm... I'm sorry Yuy-kun, I'm not familiar with the locations around the business district since I rarely go there."

"It's all right. I'll probably ask one of my classmates tomorrow, it is already late in the afternoon. They'd be closed now for sure."

They have arrived at the main intersection, this was where they would go on separate directions, as Heero will have to turn right heading towards the countryside. While Haruka would be walking the opposite direction, a short distance to an exclusive village where her house was located.

"I think this is where we go separate ways." Haruka smiled at him before continuing, "Don't forget to eat that, ok? Get your strength back Yuy-kun."

The campus idol was referring to the plastic bag where some apples and a small packed meal that Heero was holding. The Gundam Pilot nodded in acknowledgement and spoke, "I am grateful, Morishima sempai. Be safe."

He bowed slightly to Haruka and went on his way.

_'Truly, that boy is really different. But he is interesting, indeed.'_ Having thought of that, Haruka smiled while looking at Heero's slowly diminishing form as he moved further away from the main intersection.

* * *

><p>The distance towards her village was roughly a ten minute walk from the main intersection, it was already dark, and afternoon had already passed though the evening was still young. The streets were illuminated by lights coming from lamp posts, it was a weekday though and the pathways were busy with people who were also rushing on their way home.<p>

Haruka was still smiling to herself as she recollected the earlier events within her mind while walking leisurely amidst the rush of different persons converging from different directions. Her thoughts were filled with the boy and their peculiar meeting, sighing softly, the incident seemed to replay itself inside her head.

_Haruka had already placed the boy's school bag underneath his head to cushion him while she went to look for help. Luckily for her, there were four members of the soccer club that happened to be nearby. All four guys were athletically built, however, they still had difficulty on carrying the brown-haired boy as she led them to the school clinic. After thanking them, she turned to look at the young man that lay peacefully on the bed beside her. _

_The boy was firmly built with well toned muscles that go well with his slender frame. She heard from one the soccer players who helped her a while ago, that the young man was quite heavy. Looking at his sleeping face, Haruka couldn't help but notice the locks of unruly brown hair that settled slightly above his eyes. Those eyes..._

_"Haruka, this boy is just over fatigued and obviously did not eat any food when he came in for school. Could you get him something? Here take this..." Kanae sensei, the school nurse said to her while handing a few bills._

_"Oh, no need for that sensei, I'll take care of it." Haruka replied as she gently declined the nurse's extended hand._

_"Well, if you insist, do you know this boy, Haruka?"_

_"No... I just saw him collapse while I was waiting for a friend by the fountain."_

_As she left the infirmary, Haruka took one last look at the sleeping boy when her memory reminded the young woman of the scene between the boy and the cute girl at the cafeteria during lunch time. He drove inside the throng of students ordering at the counter and came out with a paper bag containing food which he then gave to the petite young girl._

_'He's a nice young man, probably a kind onii-san to his younger sister. I think he's a good person.'_ _Haruka mused as she went on her way to a convenient store._

_'But he's quite something, he forgot to neither buy food for himself nor eat during lunch period.'_

Coming back to her senses, Haruka realized that she was only a block away from her house. The raven haired beauty had already passed the busy main road and the entrance to her village. Stars were already painted on the night sky, she could even feel the cool evening wind blowing softly around her. Finally, she stood in front of the gates to her home, before entering, the young woman took a moment to look up the skies and admire the moon which shone brightly above. Just then she was reminded of what the young boy said to her as he woke up inside the infirmary.

_"We're not siblings though, Morishima sempai. I just met her at the cafeteria since transferring today." _

Haruka couldn't help but smile at herself when she remembered how the Gundam Pilot spoke those words.

_'Heero definitely is a good person.'_ she concluded while closing the gate.

* * *

><p><strong>Ultracompact Fusion Reactor charge level: 16%<strong>

The number was very unappealing, considering the fact that it had been twenty-four hours since he arrived at this timeline. Energy reactors created during the After Colony era were known for the benefits that automatically come along with the latest technology: high efficiency, maximized output, increased durability and of course less maintenance. When Operation Meteor was rolled out, Gundams were only to be deployed if the whole concept was satisfied and the above mentioned criteria were met. During the war, it was imperative to have all those features be incorporated to ensure their victory on every battle.

_'Less maintenance'_, he muttered with sarcasm under his breathe.

The molecular combustion and nuclear fusion that conceptualized fusion reaction supposedly provided nigh unlimited energy to power the Gundams. Heero was able to discern that one of the probable reasons the scientists did not integrate the Fold Generator to their machines is the possibility of exhausting the Fusion Reactor charge. The amount of energy that was dispersed during the creation and voyage through the Spatial Transit Hole was apparently too much for the compact reactor to handle.

Maintenance of reactors ultimately falls under the care of the scientists since they know its working conditions down to the sub-atomic level. The Gundam pilots were familiar to the regular maintenance and emergency repairs on the mobile suits. They may know every mechanical component and computer related detail of their Gundams. But when it comes down to the technology behind Fusion Reactors, only Quatre amongst them might have some knowledge on how these miniature power plants operate.

"I'll observe and take logs for the moment. But at a rate of 1% per day, I could be stuck here for the next 3 months." Heero concluded.

He picked up and opened the packed meal that Haruka gave him earlier inside the school's infirmary. Heero began eating its contents and was glad that it was good enough to satisfy his hunger. The Gundam pilot was mentally displeased at himself for allowing such a situation to occur on him. But realizing that this era and his current location was relatively peaceful, he figured to blend more actively within the local population till he gets the opportunity to go back his own timeline.

As he ate, he remembered the compassion extended to him by the older girl. _'She is beautiful'_, he thought. He was grateful that such a kind person would still help a stranger such as himself. _'Lively personality, bright cerulean eyes and those smiling lips complete her pretty face.'_

Heero had already finished the meal when his memory brought up something. He then glanced at Wing Gundam which was lying beside him, and looked particularly at the closed cockpit which housed the ZERO system.

_'ZERO... I've met the girl from the images you've shown me while inside the spatial time hole.'_

_'I still don't understand, though... Why?'_

Of course the program could not respond to him even if he was inside the console. The ZERO System would only supply him with data and options it deems as sufficient choices on any situation he is facing. As pilot, he was still left with the decision to choose from these options and guide the mobile suit to a definite outcome resulting from his actions. Now he was unsure why the program flashed all those images of Haruka inside his mind.

_'Was it inevitable for us to meet? Or circumstances intended for this to happen?'_ he wondered.

* * *

><p>Heero Yuy had a good night's rest the evening before, he woke up refreshed as he slept earlier compared to the previous night. As he went on his way to school, the Gundam pilot saw a familiar face from one of the girls that were walking a considerable distance ahead of him. It was Haruka Morishima and she was chatting with a friend, while on their way to school. He simply kept his pace and trudged discreetly behind Haruka and her companion. As they got near the campus, he noticed that most of the students that Haruka encountered along the way greeted and bowed respectfully to the beautiful young woman.<p>

As he continued walking, the brown haired boy overheard the conversation of two girls who had earlier greeted Haruka.

"Morishima sempai is truly amazing, she's beautiful, kind and quite charismatic. Definitely, the reason she's the school idol!" The girl with long braided hair gushed to another girl who had pig-tails on her hair.

"Yes she is... and no one could ever capture her heart, I've heard that a lot of boys from the second and third years have already confessed to her. No one's ever succeeded." The girl with pig-tails replied, obviously mesmerized at the fact.

"Do you think she... You know, she's always with Tsukahara sempai... Like right now, look at them." The long braided haired girl asked.

"Come on, I've also heard that there were a few girls who confessed to her, but Morishima sempai flatly told them she doesn't bend that way."

"That figures, they seem to be best friends even before Senior High right?"

"Yep, and even now they're still very much inseparable. Oh, wait... Do you have the assignment for History?" The girl with pig-tailed hair suddenly remembered, looking worriedly at her friend.

"Oh shoot... I forgot to do mine as well, better hurry, we still have about 30 minutes to copy from someone in the class."

Heero shook his head in disbelief as the two girls who were gossiping about Haruka suddenly broke into a run towards the First Year's building.

* * *

><p>The homeroom was half-filled when Heero entered, he was greeted with a mixture of cheers and approval from his classmates. Not sure on how to react, the Gundam Pilot simply looked at his fellow students and uttered <em>'good morning'<em>, before quietly moving to his seat.

_'What was that all about?'_ he wondered.

No sooner had the thought dissipated when he was approached by two boys and a girl. Heero didn't recognize them amongst those who were persistent in getting to know him yesterday. The first boy had a short bowl shaped haircut while the second one had cropped spiked hair, both were almost of equal height. Lastly, the lone girl sported black wavy hair that fell a few inches above her shoulder, she had a tomboyish look with eyes that seem to glisten in excitement and lips that smiled with reckless fervor. For a minute he assumed these three would be no different from the other students that he met the day before. They would probably ask him a lot of questions or pry into his background and attempt to befriend him. He was a bit surprised though on how the boy with short spiky hair opened the conversation.

"Never knew you had it in you, Yuy-san!"

_'What did I do?'_

"Don't be so modest, the class knows about it!" The spiky haired boy added.

"Huh?" Heero groaned, his eyes looking dangerously at the three.

"You know... A reliable source told everyone here that yesterday you were seen going out of the campus with Morishima sempai!"

Heero's brows furrowed slightly upon hearing the statement. This was noticed by the other boy looking worriedly between them.

"Masayoshi, calm down, Yuy-san might not take it well." The boy with bowl cut hair said, "Please excuse him, Yuy-san, he tends to exaggerate at times."

The Gundam pilot studied both boys in front of him and decided to shutdown the meaningless banter when the girl moved forward.

"You two are really rude, both of you are asking him questions without even introducing yourselves first!" The girl with short wavy hair chastised her friends before facing to him. Both boys dropped their head in shame as if scolded roughly by an elder sister.

"I'm sorry for their behavior, by the way, I'm Kaoru Tanamachi. The wild boy over there is Masayoshi Umehara while this idiot here is Junichi Tachibana. Hope we could be friends here onwards." Kaoru pointed to her two friends before she smiled and extended her hand to Heero.

Heero was still deciding if he'll accept the young woman's hand when he remembered on one of his current objectives.

_'Blend within the civilian population.'_ His thoughts reminded him. _'I'll need a source of information around here.'_

He grunted in acknowledgment as he stood up and accepted Kaoru's hand with a small shake.

"Heero Yuy. Pleased to meet you Kaoru." The brown haired mobile suit pilot replied.

"Masayoshi Umehara." The spiky haired boy introduced himself offering his hand to Heero.

"Junichi Tachibana." Said the boy with bowl shaped haircut as he also moved for a handshake with Heero.

Heero shook their hands one after the other before looking back at Masayoshi and replying to his earlier query.

"Umehara, Tachibana, that is none of your business."

Both boys laughed nervously while scratching the back of their heads.

"We're sorry about that Yuy-san, we were just surprised since it's just your second day and we hear these sorts of things." Masayoshi apologized to him.

"Duly noted and accepted. Please call me Heero from now on." Heero answered.

"Thanks Heero, rest assured, we won't do it again." Junichi responded, as both he and Masayoshi were relieved to hear the Gundam Pilot's words.

"Lessons are about to start in the next 5 minutes, take your seats now before the class rep sees us." Kaoru motioned to Junichi and Masayoshi, before adding, "See you later Heero!"

* * *

><p>Classes had already been adjourned for the day and Heero's status as the <em>'new kid'<em> was elevated to a higher level when word of him _being seen walking home with Haruka Morishima_ spread around the campus like wild fire. His homeroom classmates mobbed him during lunch to confirm the stories but he evaded the inquiries smoothly. This was enough to keep up the hopes of his female schoolmates, by class dismissal there were a good number of girls who still attempted to ask Heero if he wanted to leave the campus with them. Again, he politely declined the invitations, as right now the mobile suit pilot had to meet another objective. One of the three students he made acquaintances earlier, Kaoru Tanamachi, would be accompanying him in achieving that. During lunch period, he had showed the business card to both Junichi and Masayoshi and asked if they were familiar with the address information. Both boys referred him to Kaoru, since she worked part-time at a family restaurant near the business district. They surmised that it was possible that Kaoru could guide Heero to the address as she would be more familiar with the location.

The Gundam Pilot didn't have any problems as Kaoru was more than willing to help him. The dark wavy haired girl agreed to help Heero find the address on the business card before proceeding to her part-time job. They had just left the campus premises and were on their way to the business district when Kaoru started conversing with Heero.

"Say, Heero, you've told us earlier that you transferred here, because your parents were overseas and you didn't want to stay with your relatives, right?"

Heero only grunted in response, nodding slightly to Kaoru.

"Then why are you going to this address? Could it mean..."

"Yes Kaoru, I am looking for a job."

"But you seem well off, why bother?"

"My parents pay for the tuition and rent, but I decided that my allowance should come from my own efforts." Heero supplied, he had already thought of the excuse if his _'working student'_ status would be questioned.

"Wow! You really are something. Most of the boys at our class are like kids. They're still very dependent on the allowance they get from their parents." Kaoru gushed, looking at Heero with sparkling eyes.

"I understand you though, since I'm also working myself. My mom and I only have each other's backs to support one another." Kaoru added.

Heero nodded in response and both of them continued walking, they had reached the commercial area when Kaoru pointed her index finger to the direction of a family restaurant.

"That's where I work, once you get hired, visit me after work sometimes and I'll give you a discount!"

The Gundam Pilot smiled ever so slightly before nodding subtly in appreciation to what Kaoru has said. As they passed the corner leading to the business district, Kaoru took another look at the printed address on the contact card before handing it back to Heero.

"Ok... This is Emerald Drive... And that is Sapphire Street... Then... Oh, it's that building!" Kaoru excitedly announced, pointing directly to a high-rise building around two blocks away from where she works.

"I knew it was near, but I never thought it would be this close." She smiled while looking at Heero.

"Good luck, Heero!" Kaoru cried, as she started tracing the steps back her part-time job.

"Kaoru, thanks." The Gundam pilot replied, he nodded slightly at Kaoru who happily waved back before he made his way to the building.

* * *

><p>The building was modeled using twenty-first century architecture, its interior is adequately designed, and the furniture and motif was minimalist inspired. It had about 35 floors for office space excluding 3 sub-basement floors for parking, the structure was located at the corner of the second block intersecting Sapphire Street from Garnet Boulevard. GDT Builders was considered a powerhouse in its industry and Minoru Takeda is one of the partners in the construction firm. Heero did not wait long at the reception area, he was immediately referred to the 34th floor where the office of the man he helped two nights ago was situated. Adjacent to the two black doors that served as entrance to Takeda's office was the table of his secretary. She only looked at him once before contacting her boss in his private line informing him that the Gundam Pilot had arrived. Heero was then motioned to enter the room after receiving confirmation from Minoru Takeda to let the young man enter.<p>

"I have been expecting you, young lad." Minoru Takeda smiled widely as he stood and shook hands with Heero.

"It's a pleasure Mr. Takeda." Heero cordially replied.

"By the way, I had my mechanic check the car, according to him, what you did was just necessary. No need for any major repairs."

The brown haired boy nodded upon hearing Takeda's update, he was more concerned though if his coming to the man's office would mean an opportunity for employment.

"OK. On to business, I believe I heard you say that you're living independently from your parents who are working overseas?"

"That is correct, Mr. Takeda."

"I'm not sure if you are in need of cash, but I'd like to offer you a part-time job... That is if you're interested." The business man trailed, looking at Heero seriously.

"Indeed I am. I only asked my parents to help me with the lodging expenses and tuition fees. I'm shouldering my own allowance and other needs through personal savings."

Hearing the young man's response, the construction firm's big man nodded in approval.

"Seeing how capable you are, I think you might consider working in our industry, it would be a good opportunity to gauge your skills prior to selecting a particular field once you enter college." Mr. Takeda explained.

The Gundam Pilot smirked at himself on the opportunity presented, _'another problem solved, just one more and I'm all good... at least, while I wait for the reactor to be fully charged.'_

"If you'll have me Mr. Takeda, I am willing to take the challenge. When do I start?"

The elder man smiled, pleased at Heero's response before moving to the desk and contacting his secretary's direct line.

"Ms. Hotaru? Please come inside the office, I'll need you to jot down the specifics of Mr. Yuy's part-time employment contract."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

I have corrected Heero's scene in the cafeteria on Chapter 2, the girl he was supposed to help with should've been Sae Nakata, not Riza Kamizaki. This is similar to how Haruka first got to notice the original protagonist in Amagami SS.

Chapter titles - hope you've already noticed that the titles were inspired by both Gundam Wing and Amagami SS (Haruka Arc) episodes. Expect all chapters to have such titles.

With this update, I've already introduced most of the people that will be dealing with Heero. Also, his source of income is now secured and he just needs to solve one more problem before we can say he's settled. Finally, he had his first conscious interaction with Haruka.

Again, thanks to everyone who's been reading this fanfic, and please don't hesitate to send a review or reaction. It really helps the writer gauge the story's progress and check if he's on pace with his story board.

Thanks! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4  Longing

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Gundam Wing, Amagami SS or any of its characters. I wrote this fanfic for my own pleasure and purely entertainment.

**Chapter 04 - Longing**

It was already the fifth day of October and more than a week had passed since he arrived from the future. Heero had adjusted little by little to his current living conditions. Things became easier since he got employed as a part-time employee under GDT Builders. He had a steady flow of income, which was enough to cover his basic needs and daily expenses. The Gundam Pilot only had one last problem to deal with.

_'I still need to find a more suitable location to hide the Wing Gundam.'_

Heero had been fortunate that no one had wandered near the mobile suit's location. Though it was camouflaged and hidden under a dense patch of trees, the Wing Gundam would still be discovered if someone happened to go near it. His Gundam was undetectable through satellite imaging due to its plating while the heavy foliage was more than enough to deter any detection through aerial reconnaissance.

The Gundam Pilot was still deep in his thoughts when he heard someone calling him out.

"Yuy-san? Are you ok?"

He turned to look at the voice's owner, it was Tsukasa Ayatsuji, 2-A's class representative. She had long straight black hair, and her eyes always show a glint of her natural talents: reliability and leadership. In certain aspects, Tsukasa could be considered as bright, confident and pretty, though right now the girl was looking worriedly at him, waiting for his response.

"I'm fine, Ayatsuji. Anything you need?" The brown haired boy asked in return.

"Yes, could you please take the trash bins filled with dried leaves to the furnace? They're quite heavy for me to carry. Please?" Tsukasa pleaded, smiling sweetly at Heero.

"Not a problem." Having said that, the Gundam Pilot carried both trash bins already filled with dried leaves on each hand.

"Yuy-san, isn't that a bit much? The bins themselves already have considerable weight. You can just take the other once you come back..." Tsukasa trailed, quite astonished as she saw Heero carried both cans with ease.

"This saves time. I'll take care of burning the leaves." The mobile suit pilot replied.

"In that case, I'll cover you here then Yuy-san, you're free to go once you return the trash bins after burning the leaves in the furnaces." Tsukasa said to him before he started walking.

The Gundam Pilot turned his head to her and nodded slightly before going to the incinerator.

* * *

><p>Heero passed through the second and third year buildings before he reached the school fountain where he will take a left turn that would lead him where the furnace was located. As the brown haired boy saw the school fountain, he remembered the coincidence that led him to meet Haruka a week ago. The Gundam Pilot had not seen or encountered the raven haired beauty since he saw her going to school the morning after that incident. Heero took a final glance at the fountain then continued on his way to the furnace.<p>

_'Not __surprising.'_ He mused.

A large mound of leaves was the first sight that met him as he brought down the trash bins next to the incinerator. The other classes on cleaning duty that day had only dumped the leaves near the furnace which resulted on a miniature hill that now stood idle, instead of being fed inside the incinerator. He shook his head in disappointment before grabbing the rake that was leaning by the fence. The Gundam Pilot proceeded on raking all the other leaves littered on the ground, compiling them to the mound near the furnace.

Satisfied with his work, Heero took out a small metallic Zippo lighter and started working on a small fire using the dried leaves and twigs he collected. A few minutes later the furnace already had enough flames and the brown haired boy began the task of burning the leaves.

* * *

><p>Haruka was humming softly as she carried a trash can full of dried leaves. Despite several offers from the boys in her class to accompany her to the furnace, she remained adamant on doing the job alone. The campus idol enjoyed burning dried leaves at the fireplace, and had also sought the chance to pass by the school fountain on the way there. She did not have any recent opportunity to stay or pass by the fountain since her peculiar meeting with Heero. The mere memory of the unconscious Gundam Pilot on top of her while she was sprawled on her back was enough to cause her cheeks to burn bright red in embarrassment.<p>

_'I wonder how he's doing.'_

The raven haired beauty smiled and looked tenderly at the fountain as she continued her approach. She felt a cool breeze blowing around her, and with it carried the faint distinct smell of burnt dried leaves. Her eyes instinctively darted to where the furnace was located and noticed the smoke steaming up from the fireplace chimney. Haruka was also able to make out the outline of a person shoving dried leaves inside the furnace. _'Good, __there's __someone __already __there.'_ She thought, before continuing on her way to the furnace. As she got nearer, Haruka slowly recognized the student working by the incinerator. The young woman smiled softly as she halted from her approach and started watching the young man work.

_'Heero...'_

The Gundam Pilot was already sweaty while working tediously, his movements were very efficient as he wasted no time in loading another batch of leaves to the furnace. The brown haired boy had felt someone was watching him and instinctively looked back.

As he turned, both of their eyes met.

"Morishima sempai..." Heero trailed.

They remained silent for a while, content at looking each other. The wind blew lightly, bringing a gentle gale around the pair. It was mid-afternoon the sun's golden rays had bathe everything surrounding them, coloring the leaves and trees with mix hues of brown, orange and gold. The young woman continued her advance towards the furnace, she smiled at Heero before breaking the silence.

"Yuy-kun, it's nice to see you! How have you been?"

"I'm fine Morishima sempai, thank you again for the food last time." Heero answered, his Prussian eyes never leaving Haruka's cornflower blue orbs.

The young woman smiled warmly at him before asking another question.

"Say... Yuy-kun, do you like autumn?"

"I guess so... It seems so serene, especially when the leaves fall down from the trees."

Without waiting for her response, the Gundam Pilot took Haruka's trash bin on one hand and started pouring its contents inside the furnace. He then added a few more dried twigs and branches to maintain the fire. Satisfied with the flames, Heero moved to place another bunch of leaves when Haruka called him.

"Yuy-kun!"

The brown haired boy shifted his attention to Haruka just as the raven haired beauty threw both hands in the air. His deep blue eyes widened slightly as a rain of dried leaves showered both of them before touching the ground. Haruka looked at him mischievously as the leaves drifted downwards very slowly. The campus idol went back to the mound of leaves, gathered another bundle with both hands and threw it up once more. The young lady smiled contentedly, her arms were outstretched at each side when a sudden gust of wind brought down more leaves hanging from the trees near the furnace. The raven haired beauty reveled in delight as the leaves seemed to dance all around them. Heero could not help but marvel at the sight before him, Haruka's sky blue eyes were sparkling and her laughter seemed like sweet music to his ears. She moved gracefully along with the leaves as the wind blew gently. She was nothing but breathtaking, as the Gundam Pilot gazed at her, his eyes captivated by the young woman in front of him.

_'She's... __like __an __angel.'_ Heero mused, while looking at Haruka with a small smile on his lips.

"It does seem surreal. I also like it when the leaves are falling." Haruka sighed, her eyes still mesmerized as she glanced at Heero.

The Gundam Pilot nodded to her in agreement when both realized that the wind had already passed. Heero grabbed the rake that he had earlier placed by the furnace shack and started sweeping the leaves back into a mound. Haruka for her part took the lid from one of the trash bins and began fanning the flames through the furnace vents.

"Yuy-kun?"

"Morishima sempai?"

"I'm glad you're here with me. It was really fun!" Haruka replied, grinning happily to the Gundam Pilot.

"Same here, sempai. I had fun as well." Heero agreed, a subtle smile was barely noticeable on his face as he shoveled leaves into the furnace.

* * *

><p><em>'Sakura-Yamato <em>_Private __Runway, __this __must __be __it.'_ Heero thought to himself as he read the sign.

The Gundam Pilot was about three miles north from where the Wing Gundam was hidden. He had arrived on the closed down private airstrip after coming across it in one of the topographic maps the brown haired boy found inside GDT Builders library. In between days he was off-duty, Heero frequently visited the company's private library searching for a more suitable location to hide the mobile suit. According to the information he gathered from one of the computer terminals inside the library, the private airfield was shutdown seven years ago when most of its major stockholders pulled out. Currently, the nearest airport was around 80 miles from Kibitou, still there has been no talk or even the slightest possibility on reviving the private landing strip. The town's municipality had also shelved efforts in re-opening Sakura-Yamato Private Runway due to lack of interested investors.

_'There are even no guards posted here, probably, nothing's left worth taking after it was abandoned.'_

Heero had chosen the second Sunday of October to investigate the closed down airfield, exactly two weeks since getting stranded from the future. It was late in the evening, a blanket of stars illuminated the sky while the crescent moon looked silently from above. After climbing the fences Heero began surveying the area, he first checked the guard house and security towers around the airport's perimeter. Heero was satisfied upon finding out that the structures were empty and devoid from any activity which he estimated was last present from the time the private runway was closed down. The Gundam Pilot moved on to the storage shacks that were situated beside the control tower. Both shacks did not have any locks, looking inside he only found empty barrels of fuel. He then proceeded to the control tower and was no longer surprised when all air traffic systems were missing.

_'It __seems __they __made __sure __to __at __least __get __back __some __of __their __losses.'_ He noted as he scanned the control tower for anything that would prove useful.

Leaving the control tower, Heero decided to bypass the structure that had a sign which said "Power and Generator Area" as there were no more power lines visibly connected to one of the massive electricity pylons found just about three hundred yards outside the private airport. He went to the last four structures erected at the northeastern edge of the airfield. Moving in front of the first hangar, the Gundam Pilot decided not to enter anymore, seeing the sorry state of the building. It was already dilapidated and would no longer serve any purpose. The next hangar was secured, after disabling the lock and checking the interior Heero began foraging for supplies inside. He was rewarded with 7 barrels of gasoline that were properly sealed and stored. The hangar however, was full of bent or broken rusty steel beams that were left piled at the middle. He would need a large crane or a heavy duty forklift to clear out the mess inside the hangar.

Heero closed the second hangar and continued on with the third, he had a little difficulty in picking the lock but was pleased upon seeing the structure within. The third hangar was clear from any element, a few chairs and tables were found neatly folded and leaned idly at the building's left side. The hangar's roofing was still intact, as there were no traces of water spots or moss above the ground.

"Well, this would be home for the next three months." He smirked, before sliding the hangar doors shut and securing the locks.

The Gundam Pilot paused for a while, but soon decided to check the fourth and last hangar. His anticipation was correct upon seeing a mountain of junk, steel and iron that nearly filled the area. He half-heartedly began searching for something useful when his eyes noticed something worth probing at the hangar's compartment area. Heero found an item with the size of an ice chest that was draped with a dark green tarp normally used for tents. Removing the cover, he was obviously surprised upon seeing the now uncovered article, it was a fuel powered mini-generator.

_'This is really one lucky day.'_

* * *

><p>The gymnasium was filled with spectators and many more were still left standing as all seats were already taken. The atmosphere was intense, both sides were hostile, while cheering from the background was deafening, as Classes 2-A and 3-B were squaring off in a game of basketball. In the past, it was already accepted and given that the Third years would rout or beat the Second years by a sizeable lead. And exhibition games similar to the one currently being played, never attracted such an attention till word was passed around the campus that the Second years were putting up a valiant effort. Third year Class B had the best basketball team during intramurals, did not anticipate the spectacular play of the Second year transferee Heero Yuy. He led a furious run in the final half that saw Second year Class A rallying from a deficit of 18 points down. The beleaguered Third years were now only holding on to a precarious 4 point lead. However, there was only less than a minute left in the final half, and time was running down on the Second Years.<p>

_**[2A] 94 - [3B] 98**, 2nd half 00:53 left_

The Second years were in possession, Junichi Tachibana, their point guard, had brought the ball down from half court. He was looking for Heero but found the Gundam Pilot being double-teamed by Third year forwards Kaede Sendou and Akira Rukowa. Knowing that someone was bound to be free due to the double team, the bowl haired Junichi quickly searched for the open man instead. A sudden movement towards the baseline caught his attention, it was Masayoshi Umehara, their power forward, and he was without any defender. The opposing point guard, Ryuta Maeki was guarding Junichi, and saw the Second year's plan.

"He's passing to the open guy!" Maeki shouted.

Rukowa having heard this swiftly fell down and guarded Masayoshi. However, the Third years were shocked to learn that it was only a feint from Masayoshi and Junichi. With only Sendou left to guard him, Heero ran towards Junichi who had already set up a screen. The ball was then handed to the Gundam Pilot as he passed by Junichi's back. Seeing the space was just enough, Heero jumped high and launched a 3-point shot behind the arc. Maeki could only place a hand to cover Heero's face since the Third year guard was forced to switch after Sendou rammed into Junichi's screen.

The Perfect Soldier smirked as he felt the leather left his hand, the ball flew into a high arc, upon reaching its apex, and it curved down nicely similar to a rainbow. Time seemed to have slowed down, the entire crowd was silenced as Heero threw the shot, Masayoshi and the other players jockeyed for better rebounding positions in case he missed. Those two seconds were amongst the longest moments that the spectators held their breath, as the Second years were hoping that the shot will fall in. While the Third Years prayed that it would only bounce off the rim. The ball's descent was precise, Heero's release was perfect and it traveled a downward path full of resolve and finality.

It went inside the rim, hitting nothing but net.

_**[2A] 97 – [3B] 98**, 2nd half 00:33 left_

A whistle was heard, the 3rd Years have called for time out.

As if on queue, the whole left wing where the Second years had gathered went wild, it was expected as all of them were cheering and earnestly hoping for Class 2-A to win. All Third year classes were seated on the opposite side, though Class 3-B was still holding on to a 1-point lead, the Seniors were now silent as they knew that momentum is now in favor of the opposing team. Save for one young woman, seated at the middle of the first row, who was screaming at the top of her lungs, ironically cheering for the young boy that made the 3-point shot. It was Class 3-B's own Haruka Morishima.

"GO! GO! GO! Yuy-kun! I knew you can make that shot!" Haruka cried ecstatically while punching her left fist to the air repeatedly.

"Haruka..." A female voice softly called out to her.

"GO Yuy-kun! Show them what you got!" Haruka shouted, unmindful of the stares and looks being thrown at her by the other Third years.

"Haruka..." The female voice repeated.

"Yuy-kun, win this one..."

"Haruka!"

Haruka looked curiously at the person that shouted her name to get her attention, it was no other than Hibiki who was also nudging her to sit down.

"Haruka... sit down, the whole Third Year class is looking at you."

"Eh?" Haruka wondered, before turning her head around and seeing that most of her fellow Third Years were staring at her.

Finally taking a seat, Haruka still had her eyes locked at Heero, who was on his way to the Second Years bench for a team huddle when the Gundam Pilot finally noticed her. Heero took a glance at the young woman and nodded, enough to cause the campus idol to smile softly in return. Hibiki noticed the exchange and looked happily at her friend.

_'So... He's the one, Haruka's been talking about.'_

* * *

><p>"There's still more than enough time. No one fouls, as we are not yet in penalty. We'll defend man-to-man and revert into a zone once they decide to go in." Heero ordered to his teammates as he presided over the huddle.<p>

"The Third Year's are going to exhaust the time clock, which would leave us 9 seconds to make a final play."

"Heero, what do we do if they make a shot?" Masayoshi asked.

"The most we could allow is two points, however, we would need a 3-point shot in return to force overtime." Heero replied before adding, "Deny any three point shot opportunity since it would turn into a two possession ballgame, against our favor."

"Guys, we do not have any timeouts left, once we have the ball, anyone needs to at least get a decent shot."

All four of his teammates nodded, satisfied with the huddle, they went back into the court as the referee blew his whistle informing both teams that the timeout had expired.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[2A] 97 – [3B] 98<strong>, 2nd half 00:33 left_

In bounding at corner mid-court, the Third Years milked down the shot clock, they decided to go and attack the painted area once the opportunity was present. However, the Second Years have clogged the passing lanes efficiently and were reverting to a zone defense whenever they attempted to go for an inside play. With their shot clock winding down to 8 seconds, Maeki made an overhead pass to a cutting Rukowa, who ran into Heero's outstretched hands. The Third Year small forward, unable to make a move due to the Gundam Pilot's defense made a back pass to an open Sendou. The Third Year Power Forward was only 15-feet away from the basket and quickly attempted a jump shot. Sendou thought he was all free as he released the ball when Masayoshi suddenly came into the picture. The spiky haired Second Year deliberately delayed himself on defending Sendou in order to time his block properly.

"Oh, no you don't!" Masayoshi bellowed as he swatted the ball with his right hand.

In the ensuing confusion, the ball fortunately went to Junichi's direction and the Second year point guard wasted no time in sprinting across the court while dribbling the ball.

_**[2A] 97 – [3B] 98**, 2nd half 00:11 left_

The boy with bowl shaped haircut ran into Maki's defense and was forced into a halt, looking to pass the ball into a teammate, he saw Heero streaking through his left side.

"Heero!" Junichi called, making a bounce pass to the Gundam Pilot.

_**[2A] 97 – [3B] 98**, 2nd half 00:08 left_

Heero was able to catch Junichi's pass even though Rukowa and Sendou were chasing after him. As he dribbled the ball while making his way to the ring, the Gundam Pilot saw Takemori Akari, the hulking Third Year center, standing guard at the paint. Grim determination clearly painted in his Prussian eyes, the Perfect Soldier leapt high after taking two steps within the painted area.

_**[2A] 97 – [3B] 98**, 2nd half 00:04 left_

The two Third Years running at Heero's flanks also jumped in unison, attempting to swat the ball away from his hands. While the gigantic Akari who was standing guard underneath the basket also leapt, with the sole intention on blocking Heero's shot.

_**[2A] 97 – [3B] 98**, 2nd half 00:02 left_

Heero extended his right arm which was holding the ball overhead, he planned on making a Tomahawk dunk, however the outstretched arms of Akari in front was distorting his visage of the ring. Instead, he shifted the ball to his left hand while in mid-air and gracefully scooped a reverse lay up past all 3 defenders arms.

The ball was spinning obliquely after leaving his hand. It perfectly hit the small white square on the board. Bouncing from the glass, the ball finally went on its way down to the center of the ring before pushing through the net.

As Heero landed on the court, he clenched his left fist and pumped very subtly after seeing his shot was successful.

_**[2A] 99 – [3B] 98**, 00:00_ _End __of __2__nd __half_

Game set. Class 2-A have won the match.

* * *

><p>The Second Years erupted into an exhilarated uproar, after Heero made his dazzling shot and Class 2-A won the ball game. Victory shouts and joyous cheering echoed around the gymnasium, some were even jumping in delight as the Second Year's team rejoiced across the court. Masayoshi, Junichi and their teammates had rushed to where Heero was standing, tapping the brown haired boy at his shoulders for such a splendid performance.<p>

"You're the man, Heero! We won!" Masayoshi announced, while their teammates were all cheering the Gundam Pilot.

"That was a difficult shot! We could never have pulled it without you." Junichi said, to which Masayoshi and the other boys agreed.

"Thanks." Heero simply supplied, as he nodded to his team.

The Gundam Pilot was about to take a step back to their bench when he heard a familiar voice screaming his name from the bleachers.

"Yuy-kun! You did it! Congratulations!" Haruka shouted, with both hands encircled around her mouth to increase her voice's modulation.

Heero turned and saw the raven haired beauty punching her right fist in the air repeatedly while shouting his name again.

"GO! GO! GO! Yuy-kun!"

The Perfect Soldier felt his lips curl upwards, a simple smile reflected on his face while he gazed at Haruka. Heero nodded to her to which she responded with a _'__thumbs __up__'_ sign. Hibiki smiled softly as she observed the pretty campus idol and the stoic young boy. By then the Third Year players had moved to the mid-court and began shaking hands with their opponents. It was a clear act of sportsmanship shared by both teams that prompted Haruka to start clapping both hands.

The scene was noticed by all the Third Years who were on their way out of the gym, with Haruka's initiation they soon began to clap their hands as well. The Second Years were also touched by the raven haired beauty's lead and followed suit, grateful for the game they saw and thankful for the players performance. This clearly showed the natural charisma Haruka Morishima possessed, who was widely known, respected and well liked by the majority of Kibitou High's students.

* * *

><p>Two days had passed since the basketball game, classes had already ended and Heero had just arrived inside the library. He had no work after school today and the Perfect Soldier decided to study since exams were just around the corner. Also, he had planned to borrow a couple of books that focused on basic operation, repair and maintenance of 21st century fuel-powered generators. There were only a few students within the library's confines at the time. Heero had rounded the third column of bookshelves when he saw Haruka standing on a ladder while attempting to pull a hard bound picture book on the topmost shelf. The Gundam Pilot was still pondering if he'll greet the campus idol when she lost balance after pulling out the book from its place. As Haruka struggled to maintain her footing on the wobbly ladder, the brown haired boy didn't waste any moment as he rushed towards the young woman's direction.<p>

He was also just in time to catch the raven haired beauty as she fell backwards from the ladder.

The sound of Haruka's shriek was cut short as she felt strong arms caught her body, instead of hitting the hard floor. Haruka had instinctively closed her eyes the instant she fell, as they fluttered open to look at her savior, the young woman was pleasantly surprised to learn that it was none other than Heero who had saved her.

"Yuy-kun..." The campus idol mumbled as her eyes stirred while looking at the Gundam Pilot.

"Are you alright Morishima sempai?"

"Thanks... I'm fine." Haruka replied, she smiled warmly at Heero as her cheeks turned into a soft shade of pink.

_'Morishima __sempai...'_ His thoughts raced, unable to will anything, content to look at the raven haired beauty that he currently cradled.

A moment of silence was shared as both of them gazed into each others eyes. Heero's deep blue Prussian orbs were piercing through Haruka's cornflower blue eyes. The library was already quiet and it did not help them realize their current situation any time sooner. Heero however was the first to return to his senses when he noticed Haruka's lips quivered slightly.

"My apologies Morishima sempai." The Perfect Soldier uttered, while gently putting down Haruka's legs as he assisted her stand up.

Haruka immediately missed the warm sensation of being cradled by Heero as she stood up. She looked at him and smiled sweetly, the brown haired boy averted his eyes downward as he felt a strange sensation wash up over him.

"What brings you here Yuy-kun?" Haruka finally asked.

"I'm going to study and read a few books for research. How about you Morishima sempai?"

"Oh... I'm just looking at some picture books before going home." The campus idol answered as Heero handed the book that caused the accident.

"I see, let me get them for you instead." Heero offered, already climbing the ladder.

For the next few minutes, Heero gathered 4 other picture books from that same row located at the top of the shelf. Haruka simply pointed the books she wanted and the Gundam Pilot passed it down to her while standing on the ladder. In return, the campus idol assisted him look for the books he needed. She was a bit surprise to see his choices, 2 books for the repair & maintenance of power generators and a fiction book about time travel. They chose a table near the window, both of them sitting across each other. The sun was still up by that time and as Heero was about to start, Haruka showed him the picture book she was looking at.

"Yuy-kun, I really like looking at cute things especially puppies. Here, take a look at this little one!" Haruka said, clear delight reflected on her voice.

Heero's lips curled upwards, a hint of a smile could be seen as he nodded in agreement to the young lady in front of him. Haruka proceeded to show a few more pictures before realizing that the Gundam Pilot was supposed to study inside the library.

"I'm sorry Yuy-kun, it seems I've distracted you from your studies."

"No worries Morishima sempai, I appreciate the pictures that you showed me."

"Yuy-kun, you played well in that game." Haruka suddenly opened, shifting their topic to the basketball game three days ago.

"Thanks Morishima sempai." Heero nodded to her, but was caught off guard from her next statement.

"I think you were cute while playing basketball." Haruka teased, before adding. "You looked so determined and your moves were quite graceful."

"Huh? Oh... Well..." Heero stammered, unable to form a coherent sentence.

Haruka noticed this and began laughing, "I'm just teasing you Yuy-kun! But I really like how you play."

Settling down, the campus idol looked at him intently with her sky blue eyes.

"I'll be good now. You study there while I look at these books." The raven haired girl said, as she winked at him.

Within the next hour and half, Heero had already completed his notes about the generators and finished with his assignments. He was about to start with the time travel book when he noticed that Haruka was already asleep with her head cushioned sideways above her arms. The sun had already set by then and only a handful of people were left inside the library. Heero felt the cool breeze pass through the open window. He stood up and pulled out his uniform's jacket, the Gundam Pilot then draped it at Haruka's back. Satisfied, he went back to his seat and continued with his research. Heero began to jot down important notes he read from the time travel book. It was only fiction, but as he read the principles and laws that was stated there, the brown haired boy was forced to agree as any serious deviations could result to dire implications to the future from which he belonged.

Another hour had passed, Heero took a glance at the library wall clock and learned that it was already 6:15pm. The sky was a palette of golden brown as the last rays of the sun illuminated the clouds that hovered beneath it. Heero closed the book and turned to the beautiful young woman that slept in front of him. Her dark flowing raven hair was kept in place by the black headband that she was wearing, while a contented smile painted her pinkish lips.

_'Her face looks like that of an angel.'_

He was about to resume his reading when the sudden flash of an image rocked his mind, Heero took another glance at the sleeping Haruka when it finally dawned to him.

_'I've seen this before...'_

In one of the images he saw while Wing Gundam traversed the Time Spatial Transit Hole_, __was __that __of __Haruka __sleeping __peacefully __by __the __table, __her __face __and __hair __showered __by __the __brilliance __of __afternoon __sun_.

_'This was... just like the other instance, it was meant to happen.'_

"But she is definitely beautiful." Heero noted as he looked at Haruka's sleeping face.

True enough, Kibitou Senior High had a good number of attractive female students, even amongst his classmates, but no one had taken his attention and admiration similar to the prettiest girl inside the campus - Haruka Morishima. As he examined her facial features the Gundam Pilot could not help but compare her to another young lady that stood at the same level back in After Colony. He could not help but chuckle lightly as he remembered his time with Relena Peacecraft in St. Gabriel High. Relena was head strong, stubborn and determined while Haruka was lively, playful and carefree, they were complete opposites of each other. The two were only similar in ways that both were popular & charismatic with the school populace and equally persistent in getting to know him. Heero allowed a smile to break free from his lips as he remembered Haruka's manner of cheering for him inside the gymnasium. The brown haired boy also recalled the latest incident where he caught the girl in his arms as she fell from the ladder. There was also that moment when Haruka was playing with the leaves like a child while they were working by the furnace. He was still busy in his thoughts that he failed to notice the young woman is already awake and was simply pretending to sleep in front of him.

_'Yuy-kun's smile...'_

"You have a nice smile Yuy-kun." Haruka stated, interrupting Heero from the flow of his memories.

"What... Morishima sempai?" Heero asked, as he strained himself to recover.

"Show it to me again! Please Yuy-kun, you look cute!" Haruka teased after seeing the Gundam Pilot tensed up to her statement.

"You must be mistaken Morishima sempai. Your eyes were only playing tricks on you." Heero coolly said, while his brows furrowed slightly.

"Of course not. Now smile like that again, please." The campus idol beckoned, eagerness clearly tinged in her voice.

"I have no idea about what you're saying." The Gundam pilot evaded, now looking at her with his usual stoic demeanor.

"Ehh! You want to play that way, huh?" Haruka replied, a smile of mischief now reflected on her lips.

"What do you..."

"Here take this!" Haruka remarked, as she suddenly shot up from the chair and leaned swiftly towards the boy in front of her.

Heero was caught off guard as he felt the soft touch of her hand at the back of his head. Haruka closed her eyes and planted her moist lips gently above the area where his brows met.

_'Haruka...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Honorifics - (i.e. sempai, -san, -kun, etc.) I believe you guys have already noticed this, but I decided to include Japanese honorifics to emphasize the theme and setting of the story. This is also to give stress on the difference between Haruka and Heero's age and year level in school.

Game Players - I know... I borrowed and modified names from another famous anime/manga. Please note though that these names were changed, certain letters added or replaced. It was intended to help the reader's visual imagination, since one's subconscious would place images in the likeness of supposed characters. With that said, their names were presented in a parody.

Would like to offer my warmest appreciation to those who have reviewed so far - azayaka93, RyuujinHaou and especially to drake202 who's been very supportive. Also I'd like to say a big thanks to operation meteor for assistance on some of the techie aspects (compact reactors).

And lastly, to all the visitors - I'm truly grateful!

Please don't forget to leave a comment or review (yeah, I admit, I got fired up and inspired to finish Chapter 4 because of them).

Until next update!


	5. Chapter 5  Passing Destinies

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Gundam Wing, Amagami SS or any of its characters. I wrote this fanfic for my own pleasure and purely entertainment.

**Chapter 5 - Passing Destinies**

Every Sunday night, it was a common sight to see Haruka lounging on the sofa inside her room. She was lying on her stomach, cordless phone placed above the right ear while being held by her right hand. The raven haired beauty has been on the line with her closest friend for the past half hour. As she dangled her long legs lazily, her mind keeps drifting back to the young man who was starting to occupy her thoughts more and more each passing day. Unbeknownst to the campus idol, Hibiki had already noticed her being distracted and restless since they went shopping earlier that day. They bought several pieces of clothing before capping the day out with a trip to their favorite cake house for some sweets. It was quite unusual since Haruka was always upbeat in giving her comments about the things that they acquired or the food they have eaten. The swim team captain decided that this would be the best opportunity to ask the campus idol regarding the young boy whom she had noticed to have a strong effect on Haruka.

"Haruka... You've been quite different these past few weeks. You mind sharing?"

"Eh... I've stopped peeking at your team members during swimming club's practice."

"I'm not referring to that. Frankly, I'm glad you've stopped that habit of yours." Hibiki sighed, remembering Haruka's antics with the swim team.

There were occasions that Haruka would peek at the swim team members, often commenting that _'girls __while __wearing __swimsuits __are __awfully __cute'_ or had attempted to swim at the pool using a borrowed team member's swimsuit which was not allowed to non-members. It was amongst some of Haruka's quirks which had only served to endear her more to the swimming club much to Hibiki's chagrin.

"Haruka, you've been inattentive since we went shopping earlier, even now that we're talking through the phone."

"Heh? I was?" Haruka asked in return, surprised with Hibiki's observation.

"Yes you are. And I think the reason causing all of this is the Second Year transferee who you've never failed to mention in all of our conversations except the one we are having right now."

"No Hibiki, it's not about _Heero-kun_." Haruka quipped, while searching for an excuse to avert the topic Hibiki has just opened.

"Uh-hum... And now you call him, _Heero-kun_. Haruka, something obviously happened. Come on, tell me." Hibiki concluded, her voice sounded quite motherly, encouraging the raven haired girl.

"There's really nothing, Hibiki. Ohhh... It's just..."

"He confessed to you?"

"No! Yuy-kun is not like that. We're only friends. He's never shown any interest of that matter to me." Haruka answered, every word carefully measured before spoken through her lips.

"I see. So that's why you sound disappointed."

"Huh? No! It's... It's just..."

"Haruka, something's bothering you, please don't hesitate to tell me." Hibiki said in a concerned tone.

"Alright... You see, yesterday, I almost fell on top of a ladder inside the library, good thing though… Yuy-kun was there to save me. He cradled me in his arms when he caught me. And... Uhmm..." Haruka trailed unable to finish her story.

"And you're embarrassed at what happened?" Hibiki completed, understanding her friend's situation.

"Yes."

"Haruka, you like him, don't you?" The swim team captain inquired from the other line, a soft smile now traceable on her lips.

"Hibiki, we're really not like that. I... enjoy his company because he's not like the other boys. He's OK... I could be myself when I'm with him."

"Fine. I understand… you're just worried you might give him the wrong impression with what happened, right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Then there's nothing for you to think about. You've told me before how mature Yuy-kun is. He won't misinterpret what happened inside the library."

Haruka was slightly disappointed upon hearing Hibiki's response, but she still played along with their conversation.

"Thanks, Hibiki."

"Oh, no worries. What are friends for?" Hibiki assured her from the other line.

"You're a true friend. Really, thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Oh, I just remembered, I need to do something... See you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok. Same place, same time. Good night."

"Good night, Hibiki." Haruka closed, before dropping off the call.

_'Haruka, __you __have __to __be __more __honest __with __yourself.'_ The swim team captain mused as the call ended.

Haruka sighed deeply as she placed the handset back to the telephone's base. The story she told Hibiki was true, Heero's timely arrival had saved her from an accident the day before while inside the library. However, the raven haired beauty deliberately left out the much larger picture by withholding most of the details. Haruka was already touched when she woke up and realized that Heero had covered her with his coat to keep her warm. She had also impulsively kissed him above his brows as Heero averted her request for him to smile more openly. Those events had only compounded the emotions she had already felt when Heero cradled her in his arms to ensure her safety.

_'You're really interesting Yuy-kun. Now I don't understand what's happening anymore.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Ultracompact Fusion Reactor charge level: 36%<strong>

For the past 3 weeks, Heero had tediously monitored the charge levels of his mobile suit's reactor. His initial analysis had been consistent as it had not deviated from the recharge rate of 1% per day. It was already 2:45am early in the morning, a few hours ago, he had flown and managed to store Wing Gundam inside Sakura-Yamato Private Airport's third hangar. The Gundam Pilot waited past midnight before making the short trip to the closed down private airfield. The brown haired boy had already secured the hangar doors and was currently reading the notes he had taken during his encounter with Haruka last Saturday inside the library. He was seated from one of the chairs he found inside the hangar, a kerosene lamp placed above the table was the only source of light within the area. Heero had also repaired the mini-generator that he discovered in the fourth hangar from the parts he bought yesterday. He had checked the power generator and was pleased to learn that it was working just fine after the repairs he conducted.

As he flipped through his notes, his mind kept wandering back to _that __incident_ with Haruka just two days ago inside the library. The beautiful campus idol had caught him off guard and planted a soft kiss above the area where his brows met. His fingers absent mindedly traced the spot Haruka's lips kissed, unaware of the subtle smile that had formed from his own.

_'She never fails to surprise me.'_

Heero sometimes wondered if his current situation had contributed to the way he was now. Since the conclusion of the Mariemeia Rebellion nearly a year ago in his own time, he had struggled to fit with the normal standards of society. He attributed it to the training and conditioning he went through prior to the war. The mobile suit pilot also considered the number of battles and missions he participated during and after the war had ended, might have caused him to be always alert and on guard despite the peace between Earth and the Colonies. Even on that day he went on the trial run for the Fold Generator, everything was pretty much the same for him. He was still the Perfect Soldier, the one man army, the crème of the crop amongst all specialists. He had only managed to shed the cold blooded killer persona after that fateful evening within the collapsed ruins of the underground Presidential Bunker in Brussels.

The Gundam Pilot knew that this period of time and his current location was relatively peaceful compared to where he came from. But Heero never expected that he would _'adapt'_ instead of just _'blend'_ with the situation which was what he originally planned. The young man also admitted to himself that he had never met a person so lively and energetic like Haruka. She was vibrant, unrestricted and funny, though the campus idol was not yet aware, she had managed to get Heero chuckle on two separate occasions already with her antics. He was never this relaxed and at peace, sadly the Perfect Soldier knew that it could never be possible in his own time. But he was fully surprised that he was feeling such emotions despite being misplaced from his era. Instead of struggling to fit and be stressed out with his current environment, Heero found himself comfortable with his recent circumstances revolving around: school, work and life.

_'It all changed because of her.' _

He felt the outline of a smile starting to appear from his lips, however, it disappeared and instead turned into a frown. The brown haired boy was reminded of _that __information_ he had read again and again, though his notes were only based on a fiction book, there was every ounce of truth that weighed heavily from each of the bullet points he had written.

_'Snowball Effect and Ripple Theories... I could only hope that what I'm affecting would neither fall under these categories.'_

* * *

><p>"Congratulations Heero-kun, you got the highest mark on the quiz last Monday." Ms. Takahashi said as she handed him the test paper.<p>

"Thanks, Takahashi sensei." Heero simply answered, bowing respectfully to the teacher.

"You're really doing well. I see that you're not having any problems adjusting to your current environment."

"My classmates... have been quite supportive." The brown haired boy responded to his homeroom teacher's observation.

"That's good to hear. Keep it up, ok?"

Heero nodded in acknowledgment, before going back to his seat.

"Alright class, please make sure to review pages 120 - 145. Don't forget to submit the assignment I gave earlier, three days from now." Maya reminded her homeroom class just as the bell sounded notifying everyone that classes for the day had ended.

"Stand. Bow..." Tsukasa said as she led the class for dismissal, everyone stood and bowed at the exact time she mentioned the words.

"Thank you for your efforts!" All students cried in unison before going on their way out of the classroom.

Heero was already placing the textbooks inside his bag when Masayoshi and Junichi approached him. The two boys had become good acquaintances with the Gundam Pilot since meeting him. It came to the point that sometimes Masayoshi would even invite Heero to visit his family's sushi bar. The brown haired boy had already agreed on one occasion and went with Junichi to Masayoshi's place. Heero was pleasantly surprised to learn that the spiky haired boy was a good cook himself while he tasted the dishes Masayoshi prepared. As he looked at them both, the Perfect Soldier noticed the gleam in Masayoshi's eyes while approaching him.

"Heero, thanks a lot for the help on the last quiz. The way you explained it helped us passed the test." Masayoshi beamed, grateful for his assistance.

"Yeah, thank you also Heero, don't know if I could've passed without your guidance." Junichi said, while scratching the back of his head.

"Glad to be of help." The Gundam Pilot replied, nodding to them both.

"Hey Heero, I just noticed this but lately... No one's been asking you to go home with them." Junichi started while looking around the room as the other students made their way out.

"Isn't it obvious? Our man here, is already owned! You've seen it last basketball game!" Masayoshi exclaimed as he elbowed Junichi.

"Hmm... Oh, right! Well, considering _'that __person'_, I could now understand the girls in our class for keeping their distance from Heero." Junichi answered, after thinking for a while, before realizing Masayoshi's point.

"Considering the competition, who could match up to her?" Masayoshi mused, before turning to Heero with a smug smile on his face.

"Huh? What do you guys mean?" Heero wondered, looking at them both questioningly.

"Come on Heero, isn't obvious? It's as bright as the sun! It's as plain as the day!" Masayoshi responded, with a look of disbelief on Heero.

"I still don't get it."

"Heero, Masayoshi is referring to Morishima sempai." Junichi explained, as he smiled along with Masayoshi.

"What's Morishima sempai have to do with this?" Heero asked, curiosity now reflected on his Prussian eyes.

"Arrgghh... I can't believe this guy!" Masayoshi blurted, before continuing, "She likes you man! Didn't you see the way she's rooting for you in that basketball game? No wonder all the girls in Second Year now hardly approach you, let alone talk to you."

It was true. Ever since the basketball game with Class 3-B, not only his classmates, but the whole female population of both Second & Third years had bear witness to Haruka's unwavering show of support, despite him being on the opposing side. And since then, the number of female admirers asking the Gundam Pilot to walk home with them had dwindled slowly till no one was left.

"We're not like that. Morishima sempai is just a good friend." Heero calmly replied.

"Yeah? Well just so you know Heero, she doesn't get THAT close to anybody. For sure you've heard the number of admirers she turned down already since she enrolled here right?"

The Gundam Pilot nodded, before Masayoshi continued.

"Morishima sempai also became well known for joining and trying all the clubs we have in school. However, she becomes tired of them after a few days and eventual quits the club. Thanks to her charisma, no one's harbored ill feelings for her even if she resigned from those clubs."

"Your point is?" Heero queried, his brows all furrowed.

"It's been weeks since you arrived here, but she's not letting up on you. I mean, though you don't see or talk to her always, it still feels like there's a '_hands __off, __Heero's __mine'_ note pinned on you."

"Masayoshi, you're exaggerating and not the least bit convincing me."

"Heero, you're the only guy known that has walked home with Morishima sempai repeatedly. The only other person she goes home with is Tsukahara sempai."

Junichi nodded in agreement with Masayoshi before adding, "She's the prettiest girl in the campus. It's no wonder why the rest of the girls are avoiding you now. Since they believe you're going out with Morishima sempai."

"That's incorrect. I still talk with Ayatsuji and Tanamachi." Heero defended himself.

"Well... Tsukasa doesn't count since she's the class representative. She basically talks to everybody." Masayoshi thoughtfully said while looking at Heero.

"And the Warhead of Kibitou, barely counts as well. Wait... Is Kaoru even considered a girl?" Junichi wondered out loud before feeling a soft tap on his shoulder.

"What did you say?" A soft female voice asked the boy with bowl shaped haircut.

"Oh, I'm talking about Kaoru, the Warhead of Kibi-" Junichi trailed as he turned his head and to his horror realized that the person asking was none other than Kaoru herself.

"Junichi!" The wavy black haired girl growled, before lunging at the terrified boy.

* * *

><p>"Hmpft, that would teach him a lesson who he's messing with." Kaoru muttered under her breathe as they walked on their way outside the campus.<p>

Heero did not say anything, instead he continued with his pace as the wavy haired girl matched his strides. The two of them decided to leave the school together and were en route to their own part-time jobs. The trip would take them around 20 minutes to the commercial district where Kaoru's place of work was located. From there it would only be another 10 minute stride to the construction site where Heero was currently assigned. Once or twice a week, the Gundam Pilot would accompany Kaoru along the way. Normally during such instances the fiery young woman would always engage the Perfect Soldier on topics that would range about anything under the sun. Of course, Heero would only respond with concise statements if a question is directed to him or if his opinion was asked. Kaoru was already familiar and used to the Perfect Soldier's gentle grunt or subtle nod whenever he agrees on her point of view.

Currently, both of them were silent as they reached the main intersection. It was understandable, earlier, Kaoru had decked Junichi upon overhearing the bad joke directed to her. The blow was so hard that the young man was still unconscious when he was taken to the clinic by Masayoshi. Heero only shook his head in exasperation and went on his way out of the classroom with Kaoru trailing closely behind. The tomboyish young lady had wanted to talk to the mobile suit pilot about a personal request. And with the two of them alone right now, Kaoru believes it would be the best chance to approach the Gundam Pilot and ask for his help.

"Say... Uhmm, Heero? Can I ask you something?" Kaoru started as both of them waited for the traffic signal to change before crossing the pedestrian lane.

The Gundam Pilot turned his head to look at the fiery young woman beside him before nodding his head.

"Uhmm, it's really more of a favor, is it ok?"

"Go on." Heero prodded, as he noticed the feisty Kaoru fidgeting slightly while twiddling with her fingers.

"Masayoshi told me earlier he was able to pass the exam with your help. And..."

"You want me to help you?" The Perfect soldier completed for her, to which the wavy haired girl shyly nodded.

"Could you please tutor me Heero? I'm really bad when it comes down with numbers." Kaoru admitted, with cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

"I don't want to be on make-up classes during the break." The young lady added, with a look of fierce determination reflected in her eyes.

"It's ok Kaoru. I'll help you." Heero answered, satisfied with Kaoru's resolve.

"And if you're ready, we'll start with the assignment Takahashi sensei had given us once classes are dismissed tomorrow." He added as Kaoru's eyes lit up in appreciation.

"Sure! Thanks a lot Heero! I appreciate it." Kaoru smiled at him as they continued walking along the pedestrian lane.

"Don't mention it." The Gundam Pilot replied after they finished crossing to the other side.

Both of them were silent after the exchange and within a few more minutes have reached the back entrance of Kaoru's workplace. Heero nodded slightly to the feisty young woman and turned to leave when she suddenly called out to him.

"Uhmm, Heero. Am I not really considered a girl?" Kaoru asked, with the look of frustration clearly seen from her.

The Gundam Pilot took a moment to weigh his answer before spilling out his response.

"Well, physically and biologically you are a girl. The way you handle yourself sometimes might have been the reason the other boys tend to look at you on a different perspective."

A timid smile crept on Kaoru's face at Heero's answer. One thing she liked about the Gundam Pilot was his honesty and ability to tell the truth without any hesitation.

"Thank you Heero. Now that you've mentioned it, when you say physically... Can I be at least considered... Uhmm..." Kaoru trailed unable to finish while feeling her cheeks flush with embarrassment at her unfinished question.

"Attractive?" Heero supplied, his brows furrowed as he took a glance at the young woman.

The tomboyish Kaoru could only nod before lowering her face and slightly shifting her gaze.

Kaoru Tanamachi stood at a height near identical to Haruka Morishima, the difference might be less than an inch. She also had long smooth legs that could take the attention of anyone from the opposite gender. The young woman's wavy black hair fell a few inches above her shoulders, a physical trait Kaoru had mentioned that she inherited from her mother. Kaoru's obsidian eyes always had a wild glint that meshed well with the impish smile painted on her lips. Her chest was of respectable size, not as massive and promising like Sae Nakata but a couple of notches below Haruka's own plump ones. As the Gundam Pilot made the mental comparison he was astonished upon realizing that his basis was no other than the beautiful campus idol who had been a good friend to him. He berated himself silently, ashamed of his own thoughts, as he washed out the picture of the kind and pretty sempai out of his mind.

"Yes. I think you are." Heero replied, his cobalt blue orbs looking at Kaoru without any pretense.

The feisty girl flushed more after hearing the Perfect Soldier's answer, unable to conceal a shy smile from her lips.

"Thank you, Heero. I-I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye!"

Without waiting for his response, Kaoru dashed inside the employee entrance leaving the Gundam Pilot outside. He shook his head slightly before going on to the construction site.

* * *

><p>The trip to GDT Towers from the construction site was considerably short. Heero was informed by the foreman that he needs to report first to Mr. Takeda before starting his work duty. A month had already passed since he began working with the company. Initially, he was given very light and simple tasks such as safety and traffic management. However, the engineer and foreman were impressed with his attitude when they learned that he would offer assistance with the heavier workload which required more manual labor. The Gundam Pilot carried bags of cement, shoveled gravel and sand, did not hesitate to rivet screws on the top floors of the high rise building they were constructing. They were all the more surprised to learn that he was also capable of operating heavy machinery like the bulldozer, forklift, excavator, concrete mixer truck, various loaders and the gigantic retractable crane.<p>

Heero had hitched a ride from one of the company vehicles while on its way back to the main office. As he got off the pickup truck, the brown haired boy noticed a motorcycle parked in the corner within view from the elevators at the 2nd sub-basement level. It was shrouded with a black cloth and seems to have been left undisturbed as dust had already settled on its tarp. He paused for a moment, unsure if he'll check the bike's specifications before deciding against it and proceeded to the elevator.

The Gundam Pilot was ushered into Minoru Takeda's office without any delay, the moment Ms. Hotaru saw him. As the two black doors closed behind Heero, he noticed that the elderly man was reading the contents of a folder at his desk. The big man of GDT Builders turned to him as the Prussian eyed boy made his way in front of the table. He was then motioned to take a seat but not before noting the smile which hung brightly upon Mr. Takeda's face.

"I am nothing short of impressed with the way you've been working with us, Heero." Mr. Takeda beamed at him as the elder man closed the folder he was reading.

"Thank you Mr. Takeda." The Gundam Pilot politely responded before the man continued.

"I already received your 1st month evaluation from Engr. Murasai and Arch. Sinanju. I have to say, you've received nothing but high marks and recommendations for full-time status."

"Thanks Takeda-san, I do not want to disappoint you from the trust and opportunity you've extended to me."

"There's nothing to it, young lad. Now you can sign this paper, if you're interested on working under probation. Regardless of your decision, we'll increase your pay to 3 levels higher from your current post." Mr. Takeda said as he handed a new contract and appraisal sheet to Heero.

"I have to say, you've really surprised us from day one. Who would have ever thought you'd be more than capable on driving and operating the heavy equipment in the construction site. Let alone your obvious familiarity with the other menial labor tasks."

"I am truly grateful, Takeda-san." Heero replied, bowing respectfully to the older man.

The Gundam Pilot completed signing both sheets and handed the papers back to Mr. Takeda. Heero was about to take his leave when he remembered the motorcycle he found at one of the sub-basement floors.

"Mr. Takeda, I need to ask you a favor."

"By all means young man, what can I help you with?"

"Do you know the owner of the motorbike parked at the corner of the sub-basement level 2? I'd like to borrow it for a couple of times."

"The one covered with black tarp?" Mr. Takeda asked in return to which the brown haired boy nodded.

"Well, you're talking to the owner of that bike. And yes you may borrow it. By the way, don't forget to process your driving license, since we're moving you to work solely on the heavy machinery." The big man from GDT Builders answered while reminding Heero about the requirements of his new job description.

"Will do, Mr. Takeda and thanks for allowing me to use that bike."

"There's nothing to it Heero. Considering what you've done for us. And I'm no longer using that bike as well... My wife won't allow me after the last accident." The elder man chuckled while shaking his head.

"I'll take good care of it each time I use it."

"Ask Ms. Hotaru for the keys on that motorbike, I'll also inform her to give out a memo and vehicle pass for security allowing usage of the bike and parking at the sub-basement level under your name."

"I appreciate it, Takeda-san."

"Now get back to the site, I think the next service vehicle leaves in ten minutes. You'll probably get the keys and memo on Friday, your next shift." Mr. Takeda smiled widely at Gundam Pilot, which Heero understood as his queue that it was time to go back to work.

The Prussian eyed young man bowed politely and left Minoru Takeda's office fully satisfied with the recent events.

* * *

><p>Heero had gone ahead inside the library to finish his other school work before the tutorial session he had promised with Kaoru. The tomboyish girl had informed him earlier that she'll arrive after an hour due to a scheduled homeroom cleaning duty. Right now he had already completed answering all the test problems on their assignment. As the mobile suit pilot waited, he briefly took a glance at the library's wall clock and noted that it was only a quarter left before four in the afternoon.<p>

_'15 minutes to go and Kaoru will be here.'_

The brown haired boy had closed the workbook on hand, when he was reminded of the library incident with Haruka a week ago. He smirked slightly upon recalling the accident which caused the pretty campus idol to fall from the ladder where she was standing, before being caught right on time into his waiting arms. His eyes softened a bit as he remembered the moment Haruka planted a kiss on the area between his brows. The Gundam Pilot shook his head sideways as he brushed off the thoughts on his conversation with Masayoshi and Junichi a couple of days ago about his relationship with the raven haired beauty. Heero was shaken from his reverie when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Yuy-kun!"

Haruka waved her hand at him, smiling brightly as she proceeded towards his table.

"It's good to see you again, Morishima sempai." Heero greeted as he stood from his seat while Haruka took the chair directly in front of him.

"Same here! How have you been Yuy-kun?" Haruka inquired after both of them got seated.

"I'm fine. I haven't seen you lately, Morishima sempai." The Gundam Pilot noted as his cobalt orbs met with Haruka's blue cornflower eyes.

"I'm OK. I haven't seen you too as well." Haruka replied while meeting Heero's gaze.

Both of them smiled, Haruka with her soft sweet one while Heero with the usual subtle curl of his lips. No more words were spoken between them, as they were simply content at seeing one another. The tranquility brought by silence served only to fuel their eyes to lock each other in a warm embrace. Heero's intense Prussian blue orbs were somehow tamed and calmed by the soft and tender gaze emanating from Haruka's blue cornflower eyes. The Gundam Pilot would never admit to himself that he had longed to stare once more at the raven haired beauty's kind and gentle eyes. Determine the mysteries hidden beneath and understand the brightness reflected from them. However, Heero wavered and faltered more, each moment he dared venture further into the depths of those eyes.

_'Damn, why do I feel lost whenever I look into her eyes?'_

* * *

><p>Haruka felt herself captive to the piercing intensity of Heero's cobalt orbs. She sighed deeply but never broke eye contact with the Gundam Pilot. A strangely new yet somewhat familiar feeling was being drawn out from the raven haired beauty. Something which she remembered slightly similar when the brown haired boy was unconscious on top of her during the first time they met. It was calling out to Haruka, drowning her thoughts and composure. Whatever it was, the campus idol knew it would overwhelm her. And once it did, she would be powerless to stop it.<p>

But right now, using the last ounce of her sanity, she tried to keep it at bay. As Haruka closed her eyes, she felt it subside while her emotions began to settle.

_'Heero...'_

Both were silent for a while, before Heero spoke, calming down the invisible air of tension around them.

"What brings you to the library, Morishima sempai?"

"Oh, I just returned the picture books we borrowed last time."

"Last time? Hnn, right..." Heero said, as the image of Haruka kissing his forehead flashed in his head.

Apparently, Haruka caught on the Gundam Pilot's reaction as a naughty smile appeared from her lips.

"You were thinking about that... Eh... Yuy-kun?" The raven haired beauty teased, the hint of mischief could be seen reflected from her eyes.

"Morishima sem..." The brown haired boy was unable to finish as he was cut in mid-sentence by another person.

"Sorry I'm late, Heero! I ran all the way here from the homeroom."

Both of them turned to look at the newly arrived person, it was Kaoru, she was breathing hard while one hand is placed above her chest.

"It's alright. Morishima sempai was here to keep me company."

"What? This is embarrassing... I-I'm sorry if I'm intruding, sempai!" Kaoru exclaimed as she shifted her gaze to Haruka and bowed respectfully to the upperclassman.

"Oh no worries, I just found Yuy-kun sitting here and talked to him for a bit."

"Uhm... Heero... We can do this some other time. I don't want to disturb your time with sempai."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Heero inquired, his brows slightly furrowed.

"Well... It's uhhmm... Quite... Yeah, kinda awkward."

"No it's not. The reason we decided to meet here was so I could help you with our school work." Heero explained to her before turning his attention to Haruka.

"Please excuse my manners for not introducing her immediately, Morishima sempai. This is my classmate, Kaoru Tanamachi. She had requested me to tutor her on our lessons."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Morishima sempai. I'm Kaoru. Kaoru Tanamachi." The wavy haired girl bowed once more to Haruka.

Haruka smiled softly at Heero and indicated that it was fine with her before she bowed in return to Kaoru.

"The pleasure is mine as well, Tanamachi-san. I'm Haruka Morishima, but you seem to know my name already."

"Oh... Who wouldn't know you sempai... you're pretty well known all throughout the campus." Kaoru said to the raven haired beauty.

"Really? Why, thank you. And don't worry I was about to leave anyway." Haruka replied before looking back at Heero.

"You don't have to go Morishima sempai." Heero urged, while a comforting look could be seen in his eyes, encouraging her to stay.

Haruka was about to decline and take her leave when she noticed that Kaoru had taken the _seat __next __to __Heero_. For reasons unknown to Haruka, she felt her body disobey her- her legs were unable to stand up, her feet unwilling to move. The raven haired beauty remained seated as her body refused to follow her. As her mind protested, a sharp stab of pain tinged suddenly in her chest at the realization that _Heero __would __be __alone __with __another __girl_ when she leaves. Haruka knew then that she could not leave.

Her body would not allow it.

Her soul was opposed to it.

Her mind rejected the thought of it.

And her heart- her heart was all against it.

_'Why, why do I feel this way for you, Heero-kun?'_

Haruka decided to accept his request, helpless as she was to the scene that had unfolded in front of her eyes.

"Ok... I'll stay for a bit longer." She answered, willing herself to smile at Heero.

The mobile suit pilot smiled subtly in return and nodded at her response, before he turned back his attention to Kaoru and began the tutorial.

* * *

><p>It was too much for Haruka. Upon regaining her bearing and composure, she stood up and politely excused herself from Heero and Kaoru. The Gundam Pilot had a questioning look in his eyes as the raven haired beauty explained that she had to go ahead due to an errand she needed to fulfill. Heero understood, he nodded slightly and conveyed his appreciation for the time she had spent with them. Kaoru again bowed deeply to her, apologizing for interfering with them earlier to which Haruka assured was of no problem.<p>

The pretty campus idol walked briskly away from the library, her feet led her to the one place she had always found soothing and comforting. Haruka frequently went there as she liked the calming effect the flowing water gave her. And now that place held a special spot within her, it was where she first met _him_. And that place was none other than the school fountain. As she sat by its ledge her eyes drifted to the steady flowing water, however her mind keeps replaying the earlier scene.

_"Ok, I think I got it. Here, please take a look at my solution." Kaoru said, as she showed him the sheet of paper that contained her answer._

_Heero leaned over as Kaoru handed her answer sheet to him, the Gundam pilot's brows were creased together while his eyes scrolled down at the solution._

_"Remember, this would only be possible if you differentiate the variables from this one and that one." Heero explained, while he pointed to each of the figures from the test problem._

_Kaoru moved closer to Heero, as the brown haired boy made his analysis of her answer. The wavy dark haired girl did not noticed that as she inched herself next to the Perfect Soldier, her chest was in direct contact with the tip of his elbow that rested on the table. This however, caught the attention of Haruka who was already watching them with a raised eyebrow while the other one was scrunched downward seriously._

_Heero did not seem to mind this as he continued on the lecture with Kaoru who nodded back in response. However, the tomboyish young woman seemed to have trouble understanding one of the steps as she moved even more closely to the brown haired boy. It effectively caused her ample chest to thoroughly nudge at Heero's back when Kaoru pointed to the item using her right hand. Haruka pursed her lips at such a display and was already past her limits when she noticed that Kaoru's position with Heero now made it seem that the two were hugging each other..._

_"STOP!" Haruka shouted, getting the attention of not only Heero and Kaoru but also from everyone else inside the whole library._

_Even if it was not intended by Heero and there was no clear malice on Kaoru's part, the pretty campus idol had lost grip on her pent up emotions. She only realized the result of her action when the brown haired boy turned his head and noticed that the people within the library were looking at their table._

_"Are you alright, Morishima sempai?" Heero calmly asked._

_"Err... Ahh... Yuy-kun, I-I need to go, I just remembered an errand I have to attend to." Haruka stammered, blushing red with embarrassment as every eye in the library was staring at her._

Haruka sighed deeply as the memories cleared out. She stood up then carried her bag before leaving the fountain.

The sun was beginning to set, with its last rays shading the surroundings on mix hues of golden brown and red orange. It was late afternoon and most of the students had left the campus. The raven haired beauty walked silently in deep thought, all the while unaware that she had ignored some students that attempted to greet her while on their way home. Haruka continued to drag her feet listlessly as she neared the main intersection, if someone happened to look at the raven haired beauty, they will notice that her eyes lacked its usual sparkle and were devoid of any emotion. Her sky blue orbs seemed lost only reflecting confusion undeniably caused by unanswered questions.

_'Why... am I... like this?'_

The emotions stirred up from her were entirely new, she was unsure on how to react, she was unable to think clearly and she was unprepared with her feelings. As Haruka approached the main intersection, she felt a cool breeze embrace her whole being. The soft blowing wind brought down a rain of leaves that gently fell down from the trees. The young woman's lips twitched and formed into a small smile as Haruka was reminded of the time she spent with Heero burning dried leaves by the school furnace. She had reached the other side of the intersection and was glad that somehow her spirits were raised a bit by the falling leaves, enough to put her mind at ease. The cornflower blue eyed girl stopped and held out one hand, feeling the leaves gently touching her palm. She continued to marvel at the leaves when a strong gust forced Haruka to turn her head the opposite way. Her hand shielded part of her face to prevent a few locks of curly tipped hair from lashing at her eyes.

It was then that she saw them.

On the way to the commercial district, a familiar young man and woman were walking side by side with each other. Though they were separated by a small distance, Haruka could not help but feel her chest slightly constrict. She could feel the heaviness swelling from within. The pretty campus idol held her breath as a lump formed invisibly in her throat. Her smile faded only to be replaced by a sad frown, as her eyes looked desperately at the pair.

Though it pained Haruka so much for unknown reasons, her eyes still watched them as the wind gently swayed her hair.

_'Why __is __it __hard __for __me __to __see __him __with __another __girl?'_ she sadly mused, as Heero and Kaoru slowly disappeared from her field of vision.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Story Arcs / Episodes - I'm pleased to inform everyone that we're now already on the 2nd arc of the story. The first would be the "Arrival/Introduction" arc followed by the current one which I'll name out once it gets concluded.

Amagami SS (Haruka's Story) / Haruka Personality - For those who've watched the anime and familiar with our female lead, her personality across all four episodes will be reflected on this story. I know you'll be expecting the next changes to appear on the succeeding chapters.

I'd like to convey my sincere appreciation and thanks to a very good friend - operation meteor for his in depth review per chapter. For Chapter 5 - to ayazaka93, giving me a good confirmation that more character interaction with Heero would indeed add that _'spice'_ to the story. Of course to the unwavering support of drake202 and insights of RyuujinHaou. I am really thankful.

To everyone that has read and is closely monitoring this story, I am deeply grateful. For those who do not have any accounts here or do not have alerts for this story, you may check for chapter updates on my profile.

Please do not hesitate to review, or leave a message, reaction or insight. It's really helpful and motivating for the author (well, at least I could say that on my part). (^_^)

See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6  Jealousy

**_**Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Gundam Wing, Amagami SS or any of its characters. I wrote this fanfic for my own pleasure and purely entertainment.

**Chapter 6 - Jealousy**

Heero Yuy was on his way to the cafeteria for lunch time with the intention of buying a heavy meal set since he would proceed to the construction site once classes were finished for the day. As the Gundam Pilot neared the stairs en route to the canteen, he ran into Ms. Maya Takahashi who was descending from the third floor. His homeroom teacher's face lit up upon seeing the Prussian eyed boy, Heero bowed politely to her before the young teacher opened the conversation.

"Heero-kun, you seem to be in high spirits these past few days." Maya started, while smiling at the brown haired boy.

_'What __does __she __mean __by __that?'_ The mobile suit pilot wondered, nevertheless he listened with a nonchalant front as Maya continued.

"Did something good happen lately?"

The mobile suit pilot was still thinking of a response when the image of Haruka planting her lips above his brows inside the library suddenly flashed. No words managed to escape from him as he attempted to answer his teacher's question. He only felt that his usual hardened demeanor allowed a subtle, barely noticeable smile to appear from his lips.

"I... guess so, Takahashi sensei."

"With that kind of reaction, I think it was something wonderful." The homeroom teacher concluded as she observed him.

"Could it be... love?" Maya added, as she held her index finger up while keeping a black log book close to her chest.

_'Huh? __Love?'_ Heero mused, now confused at the direction their conversation was heading.

"I don't know what you're talking about sensei." The Gundam pilot coolly replied, however, it was not enough to deter his teacher.

"Call it a woman's instinct. I'm not a teacher for nothing."

Heero was still pondering his thoughts when he became aware of two approaching figures. It was Kaoru along with one of their classmates, Keiko Tanaka, a petite girl that stood a few inches above Tanamachi's shoulder. Sporting straight chestnut brown hair falling evenly a couple of inches above her shoulders, the shy young lady was Kaoru's closest female friend. The tomboyish girl could be seen hanging out with Keiko whenever she's not in the company of Junichi and Masayoshi. They overheard a bit of the conversation between Heero and Maya, while walking along the school halls. Kaoru decided to join the discussion as they came near the Gundam Pilot and their homeroom teacher.

"Well this is a strange sight. I never thought Heero would be lectured by Takahashi sensei." Kaoru said as she looked at Maya.

"No, I'm not reprimanding Heero-kun. How could I? Especially, since he's currently at the top of the Second Year rankings despite being a transferee."

_'I __don't __think __I'm __going __to __like __where __this __conversation __is __leading __to.'_ Heero thought, as he continued to observe in silence.

"We were just talking about how Heero-kun's springtime has apparently arrived." Maya Takahashi stated which obviously got the attention of Kaoru.

The wavy dark haired Kaoru paused for a moment upon hearing their teacher's words, in that instant she recalled the tutorial session with Heero inside the library. It reminded her mostly of the pretty campus idol, whom she hinted should be the real focus of discussion. With such thoughts providing answers to the questions in her mind, she was fully surprised at the sudden sting of pain, pinching her chest from within as the idea presented itself.

_'The __rumors __might __be __true __then... __Heero __and __Morishima __sempai __is __indeed __an __item. __And __she __is __his __springtime.'_ Kaoru speculated, before she decided to avert the topic.

"Springtime seems to be here for everyone though." The tomboyish young woman announced, while nudging the unprepared Keiko beside her.

"Huh?" Keiko stuttered, fully surprised at being placed in the hot seat.

"For you as well Tanaka-san?" Ms. Takahashi asked, as the shy Keiko blush deep red from embarrassment.

"Kaoru..." Keiko trailed, looking at the obsidian eyed young woman with pleading eyes.

"Sorry! Sorry! I take that back!" Kaoru said, apologizing sincerely to her friend.

Heero was about to excuse himself when Maya Takahashi returned her attention to him.

"Yuy-san, don't try to avoid the topic by escaping. Has springtime arrived? Or someone is making you feel its spring already."

The Gundam Pilot had been relegated to an observer since Kaoru and Keiko joined their discussion. Knowing that his teacher would not let him off easily without any answer, Heero again pondered his thoughts and weighed his words carefully before giving them an answer. As all three looked at him seriously, he could not help but wonder why people during this era were focused on such... _emotions_.

"I am not yet certain. Honestly, I am not familiar with these sorts of things. And I highly doubt if it will arrive for someone like me."

"Heero, there are a lot of girls who are interested in you on that matter." Kaoru replied, as she felt something inside her went out for the Gundam Pilot upon hearing his answer.

* * *

><p>Haruka Morishima was in a good mood while on her way back to the Third Year's building. The raven haired beauty managed to order and finish her meal without experiencing the usual chaos during lunch break. She decided to pass through the left wing stairway as it was a much closer route to her building. On her way there, the pretty campus idol was surprised to see Heero in a conversation with a group of girls. She recognized the first was his homeroom teacher, Ms. Maya Takahashi. The second was a petite girl with brown hair which she assumed to be a classmate of the mobile suit pilot. The third and last one caused her lips to open slightly as Haruka held her breath upon recognizing it was none other than... Kaoru Tanamachi.<p>

It had been four days since she last saw them, both were walking home together after the tutorial lessons inside the library. Haruka had never expected to run into Heero as she was still thinking of a way to approach him and apologize for the commotion she caused within the library. The campus idol went towards their direction cautiously, she decided to hide behind one of the building columns and listen on the discussion first while considering what to do next.

_'It's __already __difficult __for __me __to __see __him __with __one __girl, __now __there __are __already __three __talking __to __him... __Ohhh... __What __is __happening __to __me...__?__' _Haruka sighed, while contemplating her actions when she heard Heero spoke.

"Matters in which I am unsure on how to respond. However, I think that those... feelings are crucial to this stage in life."

_'Matters? __Feelings?'_ The words echoed inside Haruka's mind.

"So you're saying that feelings such as love is important but don't believe it will happen to you?" Ms. Takahashi inquired, casting a critical look at the brown haired boy.

"I have my doubts. Honestly, I would not know how to respond due to unfamiliarity. But I do believe in one thing though." The mobile suit pilot paused, without breaking eye contact on the group.

All three girls and Haruka remained silent as they strained to hear the Prussian eyed boy's next set of words.

"That the best way to live a good life is to act on your emotions." Heero answered without any uncertainty.

_'Heero...'_ Haruka sighed, as she felt a warm feeling rapture her due to the wisdom of his response.

"My my... That's a deep one, Heero-kun." Maya replied, nodding her head in agreement to the Gundam Pilot.

"It's the principle I've lived my life on, Takahashi sensei."

_'...act __on __your __emotions...'_ Haruka mused, while she repeated the lines.

_'Act on your emotions... Live a good life...'_

Maya Takahashi smiled and nodded at the Gundam Pilot, while Keiko gave him a look of awed expression before bowing slightly in respect to his belief. Kaoru remained silent as she fixed her stare at the brown haired boy. A flicker of hope had been ignited within the feisty young woman upon hearing the cobalt blue eyed boy's philosophy. However, all of them were surprised when a hand suddenly appeared from behind the building column and began pulling at Heero's sleeves.

Haruka made herself known to the group as she used her right hand to tug at the Gundam Pilot's left sleeve. Heero on his part was slightly puzzled when he realized it was none other than the pretty campus idol pulling at his uniform's sleeve.

"Morishima sempai?" Heero queried, as he fixed his gaze to the raven haired beauty.

"Do you mind if I borrow him for a bit?" Haruka asked, smiling softly while looking at Maya Takahashi's direction.

"Huh? Oh, no, go ahead." Maya answered, as she was startled at Haruka's sudden appearance.

"Thank you sensei, please excuse us!" Haruka immediately replied, pulling a now confused Heero along with her.

_'There's __something __wrong __with __her.'_ The mobile suit pilot mused, as he followed Haruka.

"Morishima sempai, why are you pulling me by the sleeve?"

"Cause I wanted to try holding your sleeve." Haruka answered, while attempting to mask the firmness in her voice.

Haruka whisked Heero away from the group and dragged the mobile suit pilot down the stairway.

"He's good. No wonder the rumors I heard have its merits." Maya noted, as she smiled at the retreating forms of Haruka and Heero.

"Kaoru-san..." Keiko uttered, as she saw the depressed look on her friend.

_'The __competition __is __stiff, __what __should __I __do?'_ Kaoru thought, leaving Maya and Keiko without saying another word.

"Morishima sempai, where do you plan on going?" Heero curiously asked.

"Ehh... where was I going again..." Haruka trailed tentatively, which slightly alarmed the brown haired boy.

_'Something __seems __to __be __bothering __her.'_ The Gundam Pilot thought as both of them stopped by the shoe lockers.

"I forgot." The pretty campus idol completed, as she closed both eyes and tilted her face away from him.

"Totally your fault, okay." Haruka added, before pursing her lips while both cheeks were shaded pink with embarrassment.

"Huh... My fault?"

"Cause you look like you were having so much fun with Takahashi sensei and all of those girls." The raven haired beauty replied, before averting her gaze from Heero, as her face was now flushed red due to blushing uncontrollably.

"What were you talking about?" Haruka softly inquired, crossing both arms above her chest while facing away from Heero as she fought off to steady the turmoil raging within.

_'Hnn... She seems tensed and a bit distressed.'_

"Hey... Yuy-kun, what were you talking about?" The raven haired beauty calmly repeated, as she willed the wave of emotions inside her to subside.

"They were teasing that springtime finally arrived for me. Honestly, I was unable to respond appropriately. Since, I'm still unfamiliar with such things."

Haruka was surprised but more importantly relieved upon hearing Heero's response. Her heart seemed to have resumed its normal beating while her mind had started to clear from an array of thoughts that previously clouded her insight. The cornflower blue eyed girl inhaled deeply before exhaling softly as her body stabilized back to normal.

"O-oh... is that what you were talking about."

"Yes." The Gundam Pilot confirmed.

"I see. So that was it." Haruka meekly said as she rubbed both palms shyly by the hems of her skirt, extremely embarrassed at the result of her earlier actions after knowing the true cause.

"I'm sorry if it worried you Morishima sempai." Heero apologized to her, his eyes showed a hint of concern for Haruka.

The raven haired beauty smiled impishly at the mobile suit pilot upon hearing his words. An idea had suddenly presented itself in her mind, she recalled the principle Heero mentioned earlier and summoned enough courage to drive it into a reality. _'Act __on __your __emotions...'_

"Yuy-kun, I'll forgive you in one condition."

The brown haired boy simply nodded his head to the pretty campus idol.

"Take me some place outside the campus that you think I'd like."

Heero smiled subtly and did not have second thoughts when he gently pulled Haruka towards the western fences.

* * *

><p>"Be careful, Morishima sempai." Heero cautioned the pretty campus idol while he lifted a cut off portion from the school's perimeter fence.<p>

Haruka finished crawling and dusted herself off after clearing the western fence. She then followed the Gundam Pilot as he moved towards a small shack situated amidst bushes and trees at the woods outside the school territory. Her mind raced with numerous possibilities when she saw him about to enter what appears to be a tool shed.

_'Yuy-kun, I don't know if my heart is ready for this.'_

"Morishima sempai, wait for me here." Heero told her before entering the wooden hut.

The sky blue eyed young woman nodded nervously as her eyes followed the brown haired boy till he disappeared inside the small shack.

_'I believe in you Yuy-kun. I'm not sure what to do though if that's what you want...'_

Haruka was still immersed under a wide variety of animated ideas that she was surprised to see Heero coming out from the tool shed pulling a motorbike with him. The raven haired beauty silently chastised herself for having such thoughts and smiled weakly at the Gundam Pilot, again feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"We might miss the classes this afternoon, are you fine with this Morishima sempai?" Heero reminded her, to which she nodded profusely.

"It's ok, Yuy-kun." Haruka answered, while she moved towards him as Heero sat down on the motorcycle.

"Is this yours?" She asked, pertaining to the motorbike where Heero was now mounted.

"No, it belongs to my boss. He lets me use it. Sometimes I bring it to school. I could only park it here though since we're not allowed to ride motorcycles per campus regulations."

The motorcycle was a 2003 Honda CBR600F4i painted crimson red, with streaks of black paint illustrating what seem to be wings at the side and underbelly. It has a high output liquid cooled DOHC 16-valve four stroke engine with a straight intake tract. A high pressure programmed fuel injection that delivers fuel to four injectors maximizing combustion efficiency and power. Along with aluminum composite cylinder sleeves for superior heat dissipation and smooth shift close ratio six-speed transmission. The bike's chassis and suspension were made from lightweight aluminum alloy while the brakes feature molybdenum coated pistons for the twin front calipers and a single piston hydraulic rear disc brake.

The riding position is primarily inclined for racing but is comfortable for passenger back ride use. Its versatility makes it a favorite for bike aficionados who crave for top of the line technology at normal off-track road conditions.

"Hnn... Morishima sempai... is it amenable with you to piggy-back ride with me? This cycle has a strong pull. Sitting sideways will throw us off balance when I do some turns."

"It's alright Yuy-kun. My skirt is long enough for anything underneath to be seen and I have good faith you." Haruka replied, looking intently at the Gundam Pilot.

Heero nodded before Haruka positioned herself at his rear and gently entwined her arms around his waist.

_'What __is __this __feeling...__?__' _The brown haired boy mused, as he felt the soft pressure from Haruka's body. He was unable to move his own body after feeling the warm sensation brought by the raven haired beauty as she hugged him from behind.

"Yuy-kun, are you having any weird ideas?" Haruka teasingly inquired, looking at him curiously with her trademark smile of mischief painted on her lips.

Heero peered to his left and saw the raven haired girl smiling naughtily at him. Gathering his thoughts, he shook off all the unwanted ones before turning on the bike's ignition.

"Hold tight and lean your body on mine whenever we bank at corners."

"Roger that Yuy-kun." Haruka answered, kidding Heero further with a playful salute using her left hand.

The cobalt blue eyed boy nodded slightly before revving the motorcycle's engine. He sped off after feeling Haruka locked both hands and arms around his waist as she hugged him while seated at his back.

* * *

><p>It was already dark. The night sky was a mantle of blue and purple, with a few stars decorating the heavens above. The time was only a few minutes past seven in the evening and there were still a good number of pedestrians left on the streets. Haruka Morishima was amongst them, currently humming softly, with a tender smile painted on her lips while a gentle glow was reflected on her face as she made her way home. It was understandable, as she had been in high spirits for the past 3 days, since that day she went out of the campus and cut classes with the Gundam Pilot.<p>

The lights coming from the street lamps faintly illuminated the soft pinkish shade on her cheeks. The raven haired beauty could still feel the warm sensation that swept her as the scenes and memories from their trip replayed itself continuously with every bit of detail clearly inside her mind.

_Haruka never felt more alive in her life till she experienced riding piggy-back on a motorcycle with Heero at the handle. A few clouds lay scattered across the skies shielding them from the harsh rays of the early afternoon sun. The pretty campus idol smiled as the wind gently touched her face, allowing her hair to softly sway as the cool breeze swept past them. Haruka was exhilarated and thrilled as Heero completed turns, he banked during corners and even made the motorcycle jump a few inches above the ground during slopes. She laughed whole heartedly, and even giggled at one incident when she felt the brown haired boy tensed for a swift instant when she hugged him tighter than usual while finishing a steep turn. The brown haired boy seemed to have a penchant for speed as the motorbike zoomed and zinged ferociously on the asphalt road while being capably maneuvered. She was amazed at his skill as the bike overcame any obstacle that the road seemed to throw at them. The trees and road signs all disappeared in a blur from her field of vision as they passed them with blinding speed while the motorcycle's engine roared in action. Haruka was even more astounded at the strange affinity between them as their bodies acted cohesively together whenever Heero needed to clear a sharp turn. It required him to bank the cycle parallel to the curve while both of them focused in keeping the balance by leaning their bodies in the opposite direction thereby maintaining the needed torque and proper center of gravity. For a moment Haruka wished that the road and journey would never end as she clung tightly to Heero. The raven haired beauty was finally able to rest the side of her face on Heero's back when she noticed the motorcycle began to slow down and maintained speeds in a more leisurely pace._

_"Where are we going Yuy-kun?" Haruka finally managed to ask._

_"We're almost there Morishima sempai." Heero said as he continued to steer the bike towards their destination._

_True enough, a few minutes later they have already reached a very familiar place for Haruka._

_Kibitou View Deck Park was a popular attraction and destination not only for tourists but also to the local population. It is located atop a plateau overlooking the whole city of Kibitou. Visitors of the park are treated to a breathtaking view of the entire city and surrounding area including the bay and shoreline extending outwards the ocean. The view deck was considered primarily a meeting place for couples, resting place for joggers and health buffs while children could be found at the playgrounds on afternoons. During weekends it serves as a picnic ground for families as well as a date spot for lovers. However, today was a weekday, and it was only an hour past noon. The park as expected was empty with the exception of Heero and Haruka. After leaving the motorcycle in a shaded portion at the parking area, Heero was led by Haruka to the railings of the main view deck._

_"I used to come here everyday to look at that." Haruka pointed her right index finger to the horizon._

_Heero's eyes traced the raven haired beauty's arm to the tip of her finger which landed on a faraway mountain across the sea._

_"You see the huge mountain over there in the distance, across the ocean?"_

_The Gundam Pilot nodded slightly to the sky blue eyed girl as he listened to her story._

_"When the weather's clear you can see way out across the ocean. You're just like him, you know?"_

_"Do I remind you of someone?"_

_"Of a dog I used to have!"_

_'Huh? A dog?' The Gundam Pilot mused, surprised at Haruka's comparison._

_"It's hard to say though, since you don't show much reaction on your face." Haruka noted, before returning her attention to him._

_"Sorry, Yuy-kun!"_

_"It's alright Morishima sempai, no worries."_

_"The reason I came to the park almost everyday was because of John, a dog I had since three, died years ago during Christmas." The sky blue eyed young woman started, as she stared at the horizon._

_"And every time I think of that makes me sad. But I know John wouldn't want to see me like this, and I don't want to make him worry." She continued, while looking at the Gundam Pilot with a sad smile._

_"So I came here, to his favorite park, and tell myself that I have to cheer up!"_

_Haruka sat down at the bench situated near the railings before adding, "This bench is John's favorite, and we used to sit here all the time."_

_She noticed Heero nodded his head subtly in understanding, before turning her head towards the ocean's direction. The cornflower blue eyed girl breath in the fresh air and looked contentedly at her surroundings. Her inner self had been greatly appeased since coming to the view deck park. She felt another part of her go out to the unknowing Gundam Pilot. She smiled softly, remembering the brashness of her whim and his response to that request, the pretty campus idol felt her heart approved more at the Prussian eyed boy._

_'Heero...'_

_As she shifted back her gaze to the brown haired boy, Haruka was startled upon seeing the intense look in his face. The mobile suit pilot's eyes were seriously fixed on the ground. The raven haired beauty became worried at him as she noted the faint hint of pain and sadness Heero tried to conceal in his eyes. She moved closer to him and held his head using both of her hands, tilting his face to meet hers._

_Haruka stared deeply into Heero's cobalt blue orbs, she attempted to discern the emotions he had closely guard within. She was certain that something might have caused the Gundam Pilot to slightly open those windows of his soul. In an action that came naturally to them both, Haruka gently placed Heero's head to rest at the crook of her shoulder before stroking his hair softly with her hand._

_"Yuy-kun... I am very thankful you brought me here. Actually, this is the one place I like most in Kibitou."_

_Haruka heard his usual grunt of acknowledgment as she continued, "I don't know what's in your thoughts or what you feel right now. I just want you to know that I'm here for you. Whatever your endeavors are, Yuy-kun."_

_They remained like that for a while, neither of them talked as Haruka gently stroked Heero's brown hair. Both of them content and at ease with the serene atmosphere. Birds were chirping while perched on the trees around the park, the buzzing of a few cicadas could be heard as the sun peeked slightly amidst the cover of clouds. Haruka closed her sky blue eyes as she leaned her head against Heero's own which was nestled above her shoulder._

_'I want to stay with you like this... always.'_

_She was broken off from her reverie when Heero gently lifted his head and gazed at her eyes. Haruka timidly glanced back at the Gundam Pilot meeting his piercing Prussian blue orbs. She felt enamored and overwhelmed as she fought back her own emotions while their eyes again locked each other in a warm embrace. Haruka knew that behind those seemingly cold, hard and unfeeling eyes was a sensible, kind-hearted individual who closely guarded his emotions._

_"Thank you, Morishima sempai." Heero simply uttered, as those words were enough to give her complete assurance as she felt her own feelings flutter._

_"I'll take you here anytime you want me to." He added, looking at her intently much to Haruka's own delight._

_The pretty campus idol nodded in agreement to him, as the mobile suit pilot stood up and offered his hand to her._

_"I'll keep your word on that, Yuy-kun!" She happily answered, while taking Heero's hand._

A soft and tender smile lingered on Haruka's lips as she closed the gates of her house. She was quite relaxed since tomorrow was already a Saturday, the raven haired beauty was then reminded of the day out she had set with Hibiki once classes were over. As she turned to walk towards the front door of her home, the pretty campus idol was reminded of the forlorn look on Heero's face which prompted her to hug the Gundam Pilot while they were at the view deck park.

_'I wonder what he was thinking at that time...'_

* * *

><p>Heero was already half-way on his shift, as he pulled the levers that operated the gigantic retractable crane ferrying galvanized steel I-beams from the ground up to the 43rd floor. Minoru Takeda had indeed been true to his word, the GDT big man increased his salary three-fold apart from keeping him working solely on the heavy machinery in the construction site. The Gundam Pilot had been doing back to back shifts lately. He paused for a while to take a short breather before remembering that after tomorrow's duty he'll be visiting Kaoru at her workplace just like he had promised. Heero had been grateful to the tomboyish young woman for lending him a copy of her notes that day he missed the second half their classes when he went to the view deck park with Haruka.<p>

He smirked a little upon recalling the time spent with the pretty campus idol. Admittedly he had enjoyed every moment they had been together. As he directed the large crane to the designated drop point, Heero felt his cheeks heating up a bit when the memory of the beautiful raven haired woman riding piggy-back with him flashed inside his mind. The soft feel and warmth coming from her body pressing at his back, the fragrance of her hair as the wind swept it at times towards his direction, and the smile she held on her face while on their way to the park.

The Prussian eyed boy unexpectedly saw another side of the usually carefree and playful Haruka. It surprised him to learn that she also had her share of sad memories and trusted him enough to expose some of her weaknesses. The raven haired beauty earned his respect upon hearing her determination, resolve and eventual acceptance to the death of her dog, John.

_"Dog... Die... Christmas..." He heard the words coherently inside him._

_He felt his head start to ache as memories of a forgotten past resurfaced from his sea of thoughts._

_'How many more times must I kill that girl and her dog…?' He painfully recalled, remembering the exact words he said to Wufei almost a year ago in his timeline._

_The Gundam pilot grunted, as all this time he thought that the incident five years before was already buried deep within the recesses of his soul. The instant Haruka told him about the loss of her dog John years ago during Christmas prompted that old forbidden memory to rush out from the Pandora's Box he had kept it hidden. _

_His head throbbed while Haruka continued her tale about her dog, Heero willed himself to calm down as he blocked the impending guilt and horror brought by that painful memory from his past. The pretty campus idol seemed to have noticed him and did something unexpectedly to him._

_She held his face to hers and gently laid his head to rest at the crook of her shoulder. The action occurred to them in a very normal and natural sense, which didn't result to any kind of awkwardness from both ends. Haruka was able to see through his pain but she never intruded his personal space. The raven haired beauty did not attempt on asking him spill to out the details playing inside his mind during that time. She didn't even pry or at the very least inquire at his sudden change in demeanor._

_She simply held him._

_She cared for him._

_She nurtured his inner being._

_The cornflower blue eyed young woman never pretended at any point that she understood him or knew what he felt. Her actions itself speaks more than a thousand words of assurance could ever mean to the mobile suit pilot._

_And with her honesty, Heero knew that Haruka threatens to claim something very precious to him as he heard her utter those words._

_"I don't know what's in your thoughts or what you feel right now. I just want you to know that I'm here for you. Whatever your endeavors are, Yuy-kun."_

_She simply desired for him to know that she cared. Haruka only wanted to inform him that she was there for him. And knowing the kind-hearted sempai, her words were full of sincerity._

_Her soothing care was more than enough to put his heart and mind at rest. And those painful memories seemed to have abated for now..._

_'Morishima sempai...'_

Heero flicked another switch and moved two more levers as he returned the gigantic crane down to the ground. He had previously notified the foreman that he'll be taking a short break after the last delivery. With that completed, he left the machine after shutting it down and securing the crane into its default position. Satisfied that everything is in place he proceeded to the makeshift mess hall to eat his allocated food ration for the shift.

* * *

><p>Cafe Restaurant Totosu was a decent, above the standard family restaurant in Kibitou. It was located at the edge of the commercial center bordering the business district. The establishment was quite known thanks it's two main attractions, first due to the unique set of dishes readily available and second, were the waitresses who serve them. The young women working at Cafe Totosu wore cute uniforms aside from being physically attractive. Kaoru Tanamachi was one of them, wearing a light pink blouse with thin red lace tied neatly into a ribbon for her top. The tomboyish girl's bottom half was a maroon skirt and a white French maid apron which fell a couple of inches above her knees exposing a bit of the creamy white flesh of her thighs. Further below them were the black thigh high stockings and a matching pair of black doll shoes. Completing her attire was the white maid band tied on top of her head which allowed a few locks of her wavy hair to fall down at the sides of her face.<p>

It was Saturday and the evening was still young, Kaoru excitedly took another glance at the wall clock behind the counter. The obsidian eyed young woman had been eagerly waiting for Heero, as the Gundam Pilot promised her that he'll have his dinner at Cafe Totosu once finished with his own part-time job. This resulted for Kaoru to be in a very good mood since her shift started, as the dark wavy haired young woman had been a ball of energy that amazed her co-workers and even the store manager. She was tireless in assisting and taking orders from the customers, even volunteered to wipe clean most of the chairs and tables at the dining area. The tomboyish young woman wanted to keep herself busy to avert her mind on Heero's impending visit. However, her fellow waitresses were able to notice that Kaoru would always spare a glance at given intervals on the wall clock near the counter. As the other waitresses talked amongst themselves, they could not help but compare her behavior to a newly wedded wife waiting for her husband to come home.

_'It's __just __6:45pm, __there's __still __more __than __an __hour __to __go __before __he __comes __out __of __the __construction __site.'_ Kaoru muttered under her breathe after stealing another look at the clock.

_'I'm __all __worked __out __knowing __he'll __be __eating __his __dinner __here.'_ The obsidian eyed girl sighed as she attempted to calm her excitement.

Kaoru was organizing her thoughts about the brown haired boy when she heard the sound of bells and wind chimes. It was their signal that a customer was opening the main door entrance. Clearing the mobile suit pilot out of her head, she put up her best smile and approached the incoming customer.

"Welcome to Cafe Totosu! How may I help you?" Kaoru greeted way too perky than she normally does. She bowed deeply before taking a look at the customer's face. As she raised her upper body, the dark wavy haired girl heard a few _sighs_ and _gasps_ from her co-workers.

_'Huh? __What's __going __on?'_She wondered.

Kaoru got one of the biggest surprises in her life as she finally met the gaze of the person in front.

It was _him_.

True, she was expecting Heero to visit her at work today, but Kaoru did not anticipate him to arrive this early. The obsidian eyed young woman did not realize that her lips were slightly agape as her eyes stirred while staring at him. Heero had unknowingly caught Kaoru unprepared, and right now the Gundam Pilot was looking at her with his piercing cobalt blue orbs. The wavy haired girl felt her chest drumming wildly as the temperature began to rise up from her face to her ears as both were burning red with embarrassment.

"Good evening, Kaoru." Heero said in a deep yet cordial tone.

"Ah... ha... he-hello, H-Heero." Kaoru stammered, as she felt a drop of cold sweat trickle down from the side of her cheek.

The Prussian eyed boy nodded to her before asking, "Kaoru, are you alright?"

_'Now he's thinking I'm crazy...'_

"Eh? Oh, I-I'm good... P-Please follow me as I take you to your table."

_'Arrghh... Now that he's here I start to lose my mind! Focus, Kaoru, focus!'_

She led the way to the dining area and got him settled at a table near the glass window panel. Kaoru handed the menu to Heero before pulling out an electronic pad she'll be using to take his order. As the Gundam Pilot began browsing at the list, Kaoru took the opportunity to examine his facial features. Her eyes hovered at his dark brown hair, before settling on his face, moving particularly on his eyes then to his lips.

_'He's really good looking... His face, his eyes and lips... He could draw any woman in without even intending to.' _

Kaoru was broken off her daze when Heero placed down the menu card at the table and turned to ask her something.

"What's your recommendation, Kaoru?"

"W-well... Since Winter season is approaching, uhm, p-please try our Winter Flavors fair." The tomboyish girl answered, smiling brightly in an attempt to conceal the stutter in her voice.

Heero grunted and nodded to her before asking another query, "Anything in particular?"

"O-ohh... A-ahh... Y-yes, of course... Among the bestsellers is the Northern Crab Gratin and Japanese Style Enogi Mushroom Pasta."

_'I really need to get my composure back.'_

"Kaoru if there's anything wrong, tell me. You've been sweating a lot since I got here." Heero inquired, looking seriously at her.

"I'm fine! Really, I'm alright. So... what will you have then?" Kaoru answered, hoping to divert his attention away from her.

"I'll go for the Northern Crab Gratin."

"OK, anything else? Something to drink, like soda or iced tea?" The obsidian eyed young woman asked, composing herself by paying more attention to Heero's order.

"Just a glass of cold water. Thank you Kaoru."

"Alright, one Northern Crab Gratin coming right up. Please wait while we fix your order, Heero. I'll just get you a glass of water first."

As Kaoru headed back to the counter, she was immediately cornered by two of her fellow waitresses who had been eyeing Heero since he came inside the restaurant.

"Tanamachi-san! We didn't know your boyfriend was going to visit you today!" Chisato, one of her co-workers exclaimed, looking at Kaoru with sparkling eyes.

"Yes! Now we understand why you've been fidgeting all the time while staring at that wall clock impatiently!" Miyabi her other co-waitress chimed in, while staring at Heero's direction.

"My goodness... He's so handsome... if I had a boyfriend like that, I'd tie him up and lock him inside my room..." Chisato stated, as her light green eyes dreamily gazed at Heero.

"Or better yet, pretend I'm having his baby and drag him to the altar..." Chisato added earning a giggle from Miyabi.

"Tanamachi-san, how does it feel being hugged by those slender arms with firm muscles that boyfriend of yours has?" Miyabi asked, as Kaoru began blushing.

"W-well..."

"Chisato, Miyabi, both of you, get back to work! You're disturbing Kaoru." A gruff male voice interrupted, causing both waitresses to stand straight before leaving the counter in order to attend at the needs of their own customers.

"Thank you, Mr. Katsumo, and one Northern Crab Gratin for table 3. I'm just going to get him a glass of cold water." Kaoru replied after placing some ice cubes on an empty glass before filling it with cold water from a pitcher.

"One Northern Crab Gratin coming right up. Oh, and Kaoru, hands down to your choice of man. I have to admit, he's better looking than me." The manager, Mr. Akira Katsumo said before winking one eye at Kaoru as he set to prepare Heero's order.

_'Arrghhh... All of them are teasing me!'_

Feeling her whole face flushed red with embarrassment, Kaoru went back to the Gundam Pilot's table and placed down the glass of iced water on top of his table.

"Thanks, Kaoru." Heero said, again looking curiously at Kaoru, noticing that her face was all red, the Gundam Pilot asked another question.

"Do you have a fever?"

_'I really need to calm myself down...'_

"No... Uhhmm... It's the powder I put on my face, it reacts to this restaurant's lighting."

The brown haired boy seemed to understand and nodded at Kaoru.

"Heero, excuse me for a moment, I'll just check on your order, OK?"

"Understood." Heero replied, never breaking his stare at Kaoru's face.

Excusing herself from the mobile suit pilot, Kaoru immediately went to the employees lounge to calm her emotions and steady her thoughts. As she stood in front of a mirror the employees use to check themselves before going to the dining area, the obsidian eyed woman finally accepted the truth as she saw the warm reddish glow on her face, the continuous rapid beating of her heart and the sparkle that gleamed in her eyes. The mirror in front of her showed a portrait of a different woman, of a different Kaoru Tanamachi, a girl who is obviously, and utterly...

"...likes Heero... not just a friend... but more." Kaoru spoke to herself as she placed a hand on her cheek while looking at her reflection in the mirror.

_'...best __way __to __live __a __good __life __is __to __act __on __your __emotions.'_ His words echoed in her mind, as the obsidian eyed young woman resolved to follow the same principle.

She smiled warmly at the self-admission, before making a final check on her uniform and leaving the lounge just in time to get Heero's order.

* * *

><p>"Hibiki, aren't we there yet? I'm already hungry... And I want to see them!" A cheerful voice rang behind Hibiki as the swim team captain turned to look at her companion.<p>

"Haruka, you're not convincing anyone, especially with that tone in your voice. You're really excited on seeing the uniforms of those waitresses." Hibiki calmly answered, while looking at Haruka who was bounding with her steps from behind.

"Ehhh! But they're really cute! Remember when we passed in front of that restaurant last week? I like to see you wearing one of those uniforms!" Haruka said, as she smiled hopefully at Hibiki.

"Haruka, that is something you will never get me to do, I agree with you that their uniforms are cute, but I'd be too embarrassed to wear one." Hibiki replied to which the pretty campus idol pouted.

They continued walking towards their destination when Hibiki suddenly remembered something she had wanted to ask Haruka.

"Why were you absent after lunch break last Tuesday? Be honest, Haruka."

"Well... I cut classes with Yuy-kun. We went outside the campus using his big red motorcycle." The raven haired beauty admitted as a soft smile appeared from her lips.

Hibiki shook her head and smiled as well, it was something she'd expect from Haruka. Their homeroom teacher was informed that someone accompanied Haruka back to her house after feeling sick during lunch time. No one knew the person's identity, but through Hibiki's careful inquiry, the swim team captain also learned that the Second Year Transferee, Heero Yuy was absent on the afternoon classes as well.

"Where did you two go?"

"Ohh... That's a secret, Hibiki. That place was quite special." Haruka answered, her eyes were gleaming with happiness.

"You really like him, don't you?" Hibiki inquired, smiling knowingly at her best friend.

"Hibiki, I already told you before. Me and Yuy-kun are very good friends. He's the only boy I could be comfortable with. I'm fine being myself in front of him. He seems to never get tired while listening at me. I feel at ease with him"

_'Haruka, __you__'__re __still __not __honest __with __yourself. __You've __practically __admitted __everything __you __like __about __that __boy.'_ The swim team captain mused as she smiled at her friend.

"OK, if that's what you say, at least you could tell me what you guys did."

"Like I told you earlier, we drove there riding his red motorbike. I never knew that Yuy-kun has a thing for speed. But I enjoyed that ride. He banked the bike during sharp curves and even made the cycle jump whenever we clear slopes." Haruka narrated animatedly, using her right hand to simulate the bike's movement.

Hibiki laughed softly at Haruka when she noticed that they were only a block away to their destination. Turning her attention back to her best friend's story, she realized that Haruka failed to mention an important detail of the motorcycle ride.

"How was it possible for Yuy-san to do all that if you were riding with him? An accident might have happened since he has to balance the motorbike for two persons."

"I was riding piggy-back behind him, Hibiki! We need to compensate for the bike's center of gravity when we turn during corners and bank while on sharp curves. It was really amazing! We both seemed to have one mind and body!"

"Could you tone down a bit Haruka... someone might hear you and misinterpret what you're saying. Also we're already near the restaurant."

"You have a point, Hibiki. Sorry, but you know that motorcycle ride was something I'll never forget..." Haruka trailed, as she noticed something familiar at the corner of her eye while they passed by the parking lot beside the establishment.

The raven haired beauty stopped walking. Instead she examined the red motorcycle that was parked at the nearest slot of the parking area. Haruka smiled warmly as she confirmed it was none other than the bike being driven by the Prussian eyed boy.

"Hibiki! Look, this is THE motorcycle that Heero uses! He must be here somewhere!"

"Most probably, he's eating at... what's this restaurant's name again?"

"Cafe Restaurant Totosu, Hibiki!" Haruka exclaimed, as she pointed to the signboard.

"Well come on, you get to see the cute waitresses and your special someone too." Hibiki replied, teasing Haruka as they moved towards the restaurant.

"There you go again, I already told you, Yuy-san and I..."

"I think... That's him, Haruka... there." The swim team captain stopped Haruka in mid-sentence, pointing to the glass panel where Heero's back was visible.

Haruka felt her heart flutter as her cornflower blue eyes gazed tenderly at the Gundam Pilot. A warm smile appeared from her lips while her cheeks glowed with a shade of light pink. She had wanted to see him since that trip but had been unable to do so as the number of schoolwork assigned to the Third Years for the second term finals took most of her time. The pretty campus idol increased her pace towards the restaurant's entrance with her sky blue orbs never leaving the mobile suit pilot's back.

_'What will I tease Yuy-kun...'_

The raven haired beauty was only a few more steps away from the entrance when she caught sight of the waitress serving Heero's meal. Haruka felt the world around her froze as she stopped dead on her tracks upon recognizing the waitress. Her chest reeled back from the sharp overwhelming pain, crippling Haruka to where she stood. Something within her seemed to have been shattered, hammered brutally into myriad pieces, like broken crystal shards scattered all over the ground. Everything was engulfed in silence, all sorts of sound and noise was muted, the whole background faded to nothingness. Time seemed to have been suspended as the scene flashed in front of her eyes.

_'Why is it too painful... too unbearable... too hard for me to see him with another girl. Especially with that girl.'_

The waitress placed down a plate of food on Heero's table. The Gundam Pilot nodded and conversed with the obsidian eyed young woman. He must have said something nice enough to cause her to smile. Haruka shifted her attention to the wavy dark haired waitress, as she caught the look in her eyes and redness of her face, Haruka realized one thing.

Kaoru Tanamachi has_ feelings_ for Heero.

She was familiar with those _feelings_ as well. The raven haired beauty had been dishonest to the point that she even denied having such emotions towards Heero.

And right now, Haruka doesn't know if admittance only came into light when realization hit her in a very cruel way.

_'Of course... Because... I...' _

"Haruka? Are you alright?" Hibiki worriedly asked as she came beside the sky blue eyed beauty.

She was broken off her trance when Hibiki started talking to her, confused with her emotions, Haruka brushed past her friend, before breaking into a run back to the direction where they came from.

* * *

><p>Haruka continued to run, past the busy streets and avenues of the commercial center, away from her original destination earlier. The night was still in its infancy, stars cover the evening with the full moon hovering above a cloudless sky. As she run past different shops and stalls, the raven haired beauty was sure of three things, one: she was hurt, two: she was paying the price of dishonesty, and three: she was feeling something that resulted from number two.<p>

The pretty campus idol started to feel short of breath as exhaustion caught up with her. Eventually she began to slow down, taking her steps in a normal pace before halting to a stop. Her vision had been blurry, since she started running earlier. She did not focus much on her peripheral as all she wanted to do was leave that place. Right now, the soreness and irritation from her eyes were evidence enough of what she was previously unaware. Warm, salty, clear fluid flowed freely down from the corners of her two sky blue orbs.

Tears.

Haruka has been crying all the while she was running.

Feeling all the more defeated, she covered both her nose and mouth with one palm to suppress a stifled cry that escaped from her chest. Before using both hands to cover her face, allowing more tears to fall from her eyes. This was the first time she had experienced a torrent of emotions that completely overwhelmed her. She was powerless to hold back any more. Haruka Morishima understood clearly that she was helplessly feeling and completely consumed by one emotion, root cause to the end result of all her previous actions and current state.

That emotion was none other than _jealousy_.

_'I'm... Jealous...'_ Haruka finally admitted, as she felt warm tears continue to flow unabated down from her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Took some time to complete this update, I'm nearing the 10,000 word barrier for a chapter.

Haruka - Amagami SS fans are familiar with her greatest flaw and weakness, which is jealousy. Episode 3 of the 4-part story arc dedicated to her was named similarly to this chapter. I intended to portray the intense emotions and reactions of our main heroine. Resulting from her usual evasion of the topic when it comes to her feelings for Heero.

Kaoru - OK, finally, I could say, "Here comes a new challenger!". With her entry to the scene, lines are now being drawn and sides are being taken. She is the catalyst of this story, forming the third angle and establishing a main threat for Heero's affections.

Heero - I've dropped some hints about the future direction of this story. Hopefully GW fans have noticed them, since our favorite Wing Zero Pilot has his own flaws as well. And I have no plans in portraying him as a perfect man.

My acknowledgment and appreciation to operation meteor for the support and sound advice I've been receiving for this story. Next of course to drake202 for the unwavering feedback and to RyuujinHaou a fellow Amagami SS fan who has a very good familiarity with our characters. To all those who have been reading, my deepest thanks.

And please don't forget to review or send a feedback, I've been really wondering if the story is good or not. I'm seeing lots of love for Chapter 4, but I'm still in the dark why its the heaviest viewed part.

Hope to hear your thoughts! Yeah - it really gets me all the more motivated and inspired whenever I read them.

Thanks! See you in 7!


	7. Chapter 7 Triangle

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Gundam Wing, Amagami SS or any of its characters. I wrote this fanfic for my own pleasure and purely entertainment.

_"I am no longer content being his sempai. I wanted more. And I won't give up my affections for him to anyone." - **Haruka Morishima**._

_"Anyone knowing where I stand right now may question my sanity. But I would not back down from the feelings I have for him, even if it means going against her." - **Kaoru Tanamachi**._

Let the curtains rise as we give way to our cast of characters swept amidst a storm of frustrations, tensions and emotions all caused by that crazy stupid thing we fondly call Love...

**Chapter 7 - Triangle**

While waiting for Kaoru and his order, Heero's eyes wandered around the interior of Cafe Totosu. The tables and seats were slowly getting filled as more customers arrive to take their dinner at the restaurant. Within the borders of his peripheral, the Gundam Pilot noticed that the other waitresses were somewhat looking at his direction. Shrugging it out of his thoughts, the Prussian eyed boy made a mental note to ask the obsidian eyed young woman about the behavior of her co-workers later. As Heero resumed his observation inside the restaurant, he finally saw Kaoru come out from a room reserved only for employees before proceeding to the counter and receiving what seems to be his order. The dark wavy haired girl was now carrying a tray of food and currently on her way to his table.

Heero noticed something different from the tomboyish young lady as she smiled and placed his meal in front of him. She had a certain glow and sudden change in aura that Heero was unable to discern. Whatever it was, the brown haired boy decided that she looked much better compared earlier before assuming that her worries might have been resolved. His eyes traveled from her face down to her uniform, the Gundam Pilot noticed that her attire fit her figure very well, perfectly matching the obsidian eyed beauty's athletic shape. He continued looking down past her skirt causing Kaoru to blush and fidget slightly as his eyes focused on the exposed gap between the edge of her skirt and the tips of her thigh high stockings, which showed a precious few inches of her creamy white thighs.

"Thank you for waiting, here's your Northern Crab Gratin. I'll get you another glass of water." Kaoru said, blushing deeply before picking up his glass.

"Kaoru, you look good in that uniform." Heero answered, his piercing eyes looking intently at the tomboyish young woman causing her to flush even more.

"Really... Thanks, Heero. I'll just get your water." Kaoru shyly replied before leaving the Prussian eyed boy to get his drink, her face once again beet red from embarrassment.

Heero nodded at the wavy haired girl before he started eating his meal. However, a highly trained, professional soldier like him possessed an exceedingly sensitive natural instinct attuned with his surroundings. Feeling that he was being watched by a pair of eyes, Heero immediately made a quick look above his shoulder towards the street where his back was facing. Seeing it empty with no pedestrian in plain sight, he returned his attention to the food on the table. Despite a lingering sense of uneasiness, he decided to ignore it and instead began eating his meal. The mobile suit pilot wasn't that much hungry as he had already taken a snack during his allocated break while in the construction site. He was satisfied with the food though, in his opinion the Northern Crab Gratin was prepared just right. The brown haired boy was able to taste the distinct flavor of the crustacean mixed with various spices making the soup all the more sumptuous.

_'What was that...? It feels like something's wrong.'_ Heero mulled to himself after remembering the eerie sensation of being watched by someone unknown as he continued sipping his food silently while deep in thoughts.

The Gundam Pilot was shaken off from his musings when Kaoru gently placed his glass of iced water near his right hand. The tomboyish young woman smiled warmly at him before opening the conversation.

"Heero, thanks for dropping by. I know I've been bothering you a lot, even before, just to visit me here. I really appreciate you coming over."

"It's the least I can do. Considering the problem I've caused you when I missed classes last Tuesday." Heero replied, referring to the afternoon he cut classes with Haruka.

"Thank you for lending me your notes, Kaoru." The Gundam Pilot added, a look of appreciation is reflected on his cobalt blue eyes.

"Ohh... Don't mention it. How's Morishima sempai doing by the way?" Kaoru inquired, remembering the reason why Heero was absent after lunch break that day.

The Perfect Soldier had told their homeroom teacher that he assisted Haruka on her way home because the pretty campus idol was feeling sick that time. Kaoru insisted on lending her notes despite the reluctance of Heero.

"I think she's doing well. I haven't seen Morishima sempai since that day." Heero answered, blaming himself for having to lie at Kaoru. Though there was also truth in his response as he had not seen the raven haired beauty after their trip to the view deck park.

"I... see. Heero, if it's ok with you, I'd like to ask another favor." Kaoru said, diverting the topic as she felt suspicious remembering the scene when Haruka suddenly appeared out of nowhere before dragging Heero away from them while they were in a discussion with Ms. Takahashi and Keiko at the stairway.

"I don't mind eating here again, Kaoru." The brown haired boy replied, looking intently at Kaoru before taking a sip from his glass of iced water.

"Well, actually, it's not that. See, I was wondering if you can come and lend Junichi a helping hand with Rihoko." Kaoru hopefully requested after throwing a glance at the cobalt eyed boy timidly.

"Sure. Anything, Kaoru." Heero responded, without batting an eye at the rapidly blushing tomboyish young woman.

"But I could only spare a few hours before reporting for work." The Gundam Pilot added, to which Kaoru nodded eagerly.

"And one more thing Kaoru... Why are your co-workers always stealing glances at our direction?" Heero curiously inquired, discreetly referring to two waitresses that the wavy dark haired girl caught looking at them with longing eyes.

Smacking her forehead with one palm, Kaoru felt the heat beginning to rise once again from her face.

_'Chisato... Miyabi... Couldn't you girls be less obvious?'_

"Err... well... uh... You see Heero, they..." The obsidian eyed girl trailed as she searched for something to say at the Perfect Soldier.

* * *

><p>The first day of November is always an indication that the changing of season from Autumn to Winter was just around the corner. This also marks a transition in school uniform that automatically comes along with the impending cool atmosphere. Male and female students from Kibitou Senior High wear thicker coats that are issued by the school to ensure that each student's body temperature is maintained at a comfortable level. Thus avoiding any excuses for being absent due to weather conditions. Right now, it was ironic to see the amount of sweat pouring from both Kaoru and Junichi's foreheads despite the cold breeze brought about by the wind. However, anyone seeing their current situation would surely understand, as both were carrying carton boxes containing various utensils and tea making ingredients while wearing winter uniforms. They felt all the more dejected upon noticing Heero walking calmly ahead, holding a much heavier kotatsu table with ease by his lonesome.<p>

_"Tanamachi-san, how does it feel being hugged by those slender arms with firm muscles that boyfriend of yours has?"_ A voice echoed somewhere in her mind.

Kaoru sheepishly took a quick glance at Heero's arms while he continued carrying the kotatsu table with ease ahead of them.

_'I wonder... How it would feel if he hugs me with those strong arms of his.'_

"Kaoru, are you sure you could still manage? You're all red right now." Junichi worriedly asked the obsidian eyed girl.

_'Arrghhh... Caught once again... Well, good thing Junichi is dense.'_

"I-I'm fine! We're almost there right? I'll probably take a break once we reach Rihoko's club room."

The mobile suit pilot was able to reach the Tea Club room way ahead of Kaoru and Junichi. Heero immediately returned to where he left them and relieved the tomboyish girl from the weight of the box she had been carrying. The brown haired boy eventually convinced Kaoru to help Rihoko instead, while he and Junichi brought all of the items inside the container truck parked outside by the school gate. It took both boys an hour going back and forth from the truck to the clubroom ferrying different articles ranging from cushions, tables, utensils and various ingredients. Once they were finished in placing all the items inside the clubroom, Rihoko and Kaoru served cake and iced tea as a token of gratitude for their help. As the obsidian eyed girl called at both Heero and Junichi, she could not help but smile while looking at Rihoko who was busy preparing their food.

_'You're one lucky girl, Rihoko. You have the full attention of that idiot, Junichi.'_

Rihoko Sakurai was a very kind and cheerful young woman yet had the misfortune of being extremely clumsy. A childhood friend of Junichi, she was the type of person who would trip by herself without even the need for a single debris or object to impede her way. At the numerous occasions Rihoko had slipped and landed flat on her back, Junichi was always there to help her. The girl had long side bangs on her boy length golden brown hair. She had lively brown eyes and a curious innocent smile on her lips. Rihoko is very self conscious of her figure as she is the constant subject of Junichi's endless teasing when it comes to her body weight. However, the cute and simple young lady could not resist but succumb to the taste of sweets ending all of her attempts on diet in failure. Recently, Junichi had shown a certain interest and liking to Rihoko that prompted him to ask Kaoru for support on his intentions at the bubbly childhood friend.

_'While me... I have to compete for the affection of this boy against the most popular and prettiest girl inside the campus.'_ Kaoru sighed as she took the seat beside Heero.

With all of them at the table, the group began eating. Kaoru made sure all of Heero's needs were taken care of, which made her look more like a dutiful housewife overshadowing her natural skill of being an experienced waitress. The wavy dark haired young woman poured iced tea into his glass keeping it full while making sure to keep an eye on Heero's plate to offer him a slice of cake if he requested. The Gundam Pilot however, remained silent but would occasionally respond with his usual grunt or nod if ever a question was directed to him. Meanwhile, Junichi was busy at teasing Rihoko for not helping them while they were transporting the items. Rihoko on her part was obviously happy at the attention being received from Junichi on top of being thankful to them for helping her with the tea club's items.

_'I know it's a long shot, but I'll try my best to make you notice me... In a different way, Heero.'_

"Kaoru, Heero-san won't be going anywhere so please eat your cake. I know you're quite tired as well after helping me place all those articles inside the clubroom." Rihoko said while smiling innocently at Kaoru.

The obsidian eyed girl turned beet red after being caught staring at the mobile suit pilot, that she had even neglected the food in front of her. _'I can't stop looking at him...'_

"Heero-san, thank you for coming along with Kaoru and helping us today. You even carried most of the things inside the container truck." Rihoko stated, before bowing her head in appreciation for the Gundam Pilot's assistance.

"It's a pleasure, Rihoko."

"You're really something, Heero. I'm also thankful, Kaoru convinced you to help us out." Junichi noted, while smiling at the brown haired boy.

"Think nothing of it, Junichi. I'll have to go to the construction site in a couple of minutes though."

No sooner had Heero finished his sentence when two third years entered the club room, each bringing a box full of decoration materials. The first one to greet them was the Tea Club President, Ruriko Yuzuki, a senior from Class 3-A. She had short dark purple hair with her most prominent feature would be the pair of big round reading glasses nestled above the bridge of her nose covering her sharp yet friendly eyes. The other person who came in was Manaka Hiba, Club Vice President, and also a senior from Class 3-A. Her long jet black hair had a few wayward strands that fell above her face. Manaka's grayish black eyes were curved downwards giving her a sad lonely impression. The stoic Senior was well known for using laconic responses ranging from one to three words at most that leaned towards being cryptic but somehow insightful, earning her eccentric personality a source of urban legends. Both of them with the addition of Rihoko completed the entire roster of Kibitou Senior High's Tea Club.

"Everyone, we are deeply thankful for your help today. We are fortunate that Rihocchi has a good man who is willing to lend a hand for his woman." Ruriko stated, calling Rihoko with her pet name while at the same time teasing Junichi.

"Appreciated." Manaka simply said, bowing slightly to their group.

"Rukko-san! Manaka-san! I'd like to introduce you to Junichi's classmates." Rihoko exclaimed, with both Ruriko and Manaka nodding at her as she motioned to Kaoru and Heero.

"Sempais, this is Kaoru Tanamachi from class 2-A. She works as a part-time waitress at Cafe Restaurant Totosu. Her familiarity with organizing utensils and ingredients were very helpful while we were placing them inside the cupboards and shelves."

Kaoru smiled and bowed to the two Third Years who also nodded in return after conveying their gratitude to the dark wavy haired girl's help.

"While this is..." Rihoko trailed as she gestured her hand at Heero but was abruptly cut in mid-sentence by Manaka.

"Morishima Haruka's property."

"Yes, Manaka's right. This young man is Morishima Haruka's boyfriend." Ruriko warmly noted before continuing.

"We are honored to finally meet the boy who has tamed our greatest nemesis." The upperclassman wearing glasses along with Manaka bowed deeply at the Gundam Pilot.

The Second Years with the exception of Heero were obviously surprised at Ruriko's statement. He looked at both seniors seriously before bowing respectfully as well.

"We are very good friends. Nothing more than that." The mobile suit pilot calmly said, however, he felt a part of him doubt the last few words of his response.

"Inconceivable." Manaka responded, as her dark grayish eyes fixed on Heero's cobalt blue orbs.

"I'd have to agree with Manaka, no Third Year would be convinced. Especially with the way Morishima Haruka cheered for you instead of supporting her own class, while you beat down the best basketball team this school had to offer."

"Hnn." Heero grunted, but nevertheless nodded in acknowledgment to Ruriko's observation.

"Rukko-san, Manaka-san, his name is Heero Yuy. He's from class 2-A and works part-time in a construction site near the business district. Heero-san was very helpful as he carried most of the heavy stuff without difficulty."

"Grateful." Manaka worded to the Gundam Pilot, before smiling slightly alongside Ruriko in appreciation for his assistance.

"Kaoru, Heero-san, these are the officers of Kibitou High's Tea Club. Our president is Ruriko Yuzuki sempai while Manaka Hiba sempai is our vice president. Both of them are from class 3-A."

Kaoru and Heero bowed in return after the seniors were introduced to them by Rihoko.

"Everyone, since you've finished with the cakes, we've brought bags of chips and Manaka will brew some Earl Grey while you rest at the clubhouse."

"I'd have to take my leave, Yuzuki sempai. I need to be at the construction site in less than an hour."

"We understand, Yuy-san. Again you have our sincerest gratitude for your help and know that the club's doors are always open for you." Ruriko answered, to which the brown haired boy once again grunted in confirmation.

"Thank you, Yuzuki and Manaka sempai." The Gundam Pilot said as he excused himself from the tea club's upperclassmen.

Kaoru had been silent ever since the introductions were exchanged between them and Rihoko's club officers. She was slightly bothered and felt a little bit of despair upon learning that the whole Third Year class had already acknowledged Heero as Haruka's boyfriend. However, the obsidian eyed girl asserted her new found confidence, thanks in part to principle imparted by the mobile suit pilot.

_'...Live a good life. Act on your emotions.'_

The tomboyish young woman with dark wavy hair took the initiative of accompanying Heero to the clubhouse gates. She had no work that day and also promised to help Rihoko and Junichi close the clubhouse once they finished with the chips Ruriko bought and tea Manaka brewed.

"Heero, thank you for coming with me to help out Rihoko and Junichi."

"Don't mention it Kaoru." The Gundam Pilot answered before looking at her with his intense Prussian blue eyes.

"I promised to help you, remember?" He continued, still gazing back at Kaoru's obsidian orbs.

_'Oh God... I've really fallen for him.'_ Kaoru admitted to herself, with her eyes twitching as she stared back at Heero.

The part-time waitress only managed to shyly smile back at the brown haired boy before he nodded and started on his way out of the campus. As Kaoru fixed a longing stare on the Gundam Pilot's slowly diminishing form, she almost jumped from surprise after hearing Manaka's usual one-worded comments.

"Repressed." The upperclassman quizzically noted after sparing Kaoru a glance before looking at Heero's direction.

"Manaka, be gentle with Kaoru-chan's feelings. You know very well who she plans to go against with." Ruriko softly reminded her friend as she stood beside Kaoru.

"Sempai... I..."

"Kaoru, we understand. You don't have to tell us. We have already noticed the way you look at that boy since we came inside the clubroom." Ruriko replied giving the tomboyish girl a knowing look.

"Doomed." Manaka cryptically added, before giving the obsidian eyed girl a sad smile.

The dark wavy haired girl dropped her head in defeat, she knew the odds of going against Haruka and triumph was slim but Kaoru never thought that she'd feel frustrated when the truth was honestly said to her.

"Manaka." Ruriko warned at the fellow tea club senior who nodded in understanding before turning back her attention at Kaoru.

"I know it would be a daunting task to challenge and win that boy especially if you're up against Morishima Haruka. Believe me, I understand you. We..." Ruriko started, looking at Kaoru with a serious expression.

"We know the feeling because, me and Manaka, have challenged and already lost to her in a different activity. However, what you hold dear for Heero would never come into a realization unless you seriously stake your claim and stand your ground before Morishima Haruka."

Kaoru lifted her head and focused her eyes on Ruriko as she felt a glimmer of hope was lighted within her.

"Never look back. Fight with everything you have. In the end, it won't be Morishima Haruka who'll decide. Only the heart of that boy will respond to the feelings both you and her have." Ruriko continued.

"Remember, you have nothing to lose but have everything to gain. Leave no regrets. Come what may, the decision would be left on Heero's hands."

"Underdog." Manaka supplied, patting Kaoru's shoulder.

Kaoru felt her eyes began to moist at the encouragement she had received from Ruriko, the obsidian eyed young woman bowed at both Third Years.

"Sempais... I am thankful."

"You have our support, and if you need help don't hesitate to approach us. Now, first thing to remember, the quickest way to a man's heart, is through his..." Ruriko started but Manaka interjected while in mid-sentence.

"Pants."

"No! Manaka... I'd really have to talk to you later."

Kaoru blushed after hearing Manaka's comment, but turned to look at Ruriko as she waited the next words of the thoughtful sempai.

"Through his stomach, Kaoru. This is one of the oldest tricks in the book. I know you understand what I'm referring to."

_'Of course. Good thing I know how to do that since it's only me and my mom.'_

"I'll follow your advice Ruriko sempai. And thank you, I appreciate your support."

* * *

><p>Heero took a moment to examine the dark grey clouds overlying above the sky from the window where his seat was located. From all indications, it would surely rain. It was only a matter of time when it would actually fall. The Gundam Pilot blamed himself for not believing the news he heard from the transistor radio he bought while preparing to go to school from his hideout at the closed down hangar 03 in Sakura-Yamato Private Airstrip.<p>

The mobile suit pilot was still pondering his options when he was alerted to the noise coming from the hallways. It seems someone had arrived enough to incite the attention of the students already outside of their classrooms. Turning his concentration back to the teacher in front, it was also then he noticed that Kaoru was once again looking at his direction. Seeing him looking back at her, the obsidian eyed young woman smiled awkwardly before returning her gaze at the front of the classroom.

_'She's behaving like that for the past two days since I've help them with the Tea Club.'_

The brown haired boy was shaken off his thoughts when the school bells rang, announcing the end of another day of classes. Miss Takahashi, their homeroom teacher and instructor for the last subject only reminded them to review some pages before storming out of the classroom along with most of his classmates. As the Prussian eyed boy started packing notes and textbooks inside his bag, he was called out by a voice he knew could only belong to the woman who was starting to grow more inside his thoughts.

"Yuy-kun!" Haruka smiled as she waved her hand at Heero who had already finished with his stuff and was on the way towards her.

Heero smiled subtly at the pretty campus idol, her presence was obviously the reason for the noise earlier. Right now Second Year students from both genders were fawning all around as some stayed to stare at her while most could not help but steal glances at the beautiful raven haired woman before leaving the hallway. The brown haired boy could sense the attention of everyone focused at Haruka, he was left wondering about the possible reason that brought the kind upperclassman to stay and wait for him outside his classroom.

"Morishima sempai, what brings you here?" Heero inquired after greeting the cornflower eyed girl with a soft nod.

"I was waiting for you of course! Let's go home together." Haruka simply stated while smiling widely at the Gundam Pilot.

"I even brought an umbrella just in case." The raven haired beauty added, pulling out a black umbrella out from her bag.

He felt all eyes watching them turn to him, waiting for his response. The mobile suit pilot had always been sensitive when it comes to the issue of privacy, he grunted only in acknowledgment to Haruka before taking her hand and leading the way. The pretty campus idol smiled back at him without regard for the onlookers as they immediately left the Second Year classrooms vicinity.

Unknown to them, they were noticed by a pair of obsidian eyes who could only sigh in frustration before stashing a red umbrella inside her bag.

_'No matter how difficult it is, I won't give up.'_ Kaoru drilled in her thoughts, as she remembered the advice from the seniors at Rihoko's Tea Club.

"No holding back, time to act upon them." She mumbled to herself as she left the classroom.

* * *

><p>They haven't gone far from the campus before the first drop of drizzle fell. Slowly the rain started from light droplets to manageable trickles and finally to a heavy downpour. Haruka had readied her umbrella for the occasion, she opened it as soon as the clouds had completely blotted the sun and skies. Heero took the umbrella from her and held it out more towards her side in order to cover the pretty campus idol better. The sky blue eyed young woman smiled softly at his gesture before entwining her arm to his, inching closer to the Perfect Soldier. Haruka once again felt him briefly stiffen due to the proximity of their bodies as the rain continued to get stronger while the air around them became colder. However, he relaxed immediately for reasons still vague to the Gundam Pilot. Again he was a bit astounded from the familiarity and ease they share naturally with each other. The raven haired beauty only smiled back at him, leaning closely as the strong shower of rain fell around them.<p>

_'I don't mind if it's raining all the time if I'm with you.'_ Haruka sighed as she looked discreetly at the brown haired boy.

The rain only got worst, along with the wind and air pressure which proved too much for their umbrella to handle. Its stalks were broken after the fabric covering them was blown off from the strength of the wind. Lucky for them, a waiting shed was within view, Heero pointed at it to Haruka, who also nodded before making a beeline towards the structure. Both of them were soaking wet with their clothes getting drenched as they ran before finally reaching the cover of the waiting shed. The raven haired beauty laughed after seeing she was sopping wet from the rain. She then noticed the Gundam Pilot had already taken off his coat as it was folded beside him. Haruka couldn't help but fix her stare at Heero's shirt, as the outlines of his well toned muscles were noticeable from his wet upper garment. She held her breathe at seeing the chiseled pectoral muscles of the mobile suit pilot move as he inhaled and exhaled while surveying the rain which was now falling in torrents. Apparently she had also been noticed by the cobalt blue eyed boy, who gave him a small smirk after seeing the pretty campus idol was flushed red from staring at him.

"Are you alright?" Heero asked, a hint of worry could be noted from his inquiry.

"Wha- I-I'm fine, Yuy-kun!" Haruka answered, a bit ashamed for being caught at stealing glances from him.

The blue cornflower eyed young woman was even more surprised as the brown haired boy came closer and gently placed his palm on top of her forehead.

_'She might get sick after getting wet and from this cold climate.'_ Heero noted as he removed his hand and quickly draped his coat on Haruka's back.

"You could go down with a fever if you don't change into a new set of dry clothes."

"T-thanks, Yuy-kun..." Haruka replied, blushing furiously as she felt herself covered by Heero's coat.

"I've already removed that coat when the umbrella was blown off. It should be enough to keep you warm for the time being."

_'I... always want your attention. That's why I will not give you up to anyone. I can't... You've already held my heart hostage even without meaning to. It can only answer to you alone.'_

She smiled tenderly at the Gundam Pilot, feeling her cheeks heating up slightly. The pretty campus idol had slowly accepted her feelings for the boy in front of her since that night when she came into the brutal realization of jealousy and longing after seeing him being served by Kaoru inside Cafe Totosu.

_'I don't want to be just your sempai anymore, Heero.'_ Haruka silently pondered to herself, while looking at the Perfect Soldier with her sky blue eyes stirring from the emotions she was holding dearly.

"Sempai, we have to stay here and wait till the end of this downpour." The Perfect Soldier noted, as he continued eyeing their surroundings before looking back up the skies.

_'No one ever made me feel this way except you. Please... accept me... despite being a jealous woman- greedy for your whole attention. I never knew my affections for you already run that deeply.'_ She confessed solely to her mind, becoming aware of the moistness forming at the corner of her eyelids.

Exhaling long enough to loosen the increasing pressure from her chest, the cornflower blue eyed girl sighed in relief after successfully preventing the tears that previously threatened from escaping down her eyes.

_'But this is me... And I could only hope my admittance and realization wasn't too late...'_

"Morishima sempai? The rain's gotten weaker with only a few drops falling lightly every now and then, but at this rate, you'll get home late if we wait for it to stop."

"I- I see, its best we get going then He-... Yuy-kun." Haruka decided, not before stopping herself from almost unconsciously blurting out his given name.

"It's already dark, Morishima sempai." Heero told her before pausing to look deeply at her eyes.

"If you don't mind, I'll accompany you on your way home."

"You will? What I mean to say is... Is it really ok? I- I don't want to impose, Yuy-kun."

"It's alright Morishima sempai. I don't have work today and... I... want to be sure you get home safe."

"Oh... So you're worried about me." Haruka voiced out, looking at Heero with a mischievous smile.

The Gundam Pilot only grunted in acknowledgment before Haruka eagerly entwined her arms to his once more, nudging Heero closely enough for him to feel the softness of the pretty campus idol's ample breasts. Again, the raven haired beauty felt the brown haired boy tensed for a brief moment before relaxing and turning to her with the usual piercing look from his cobalt blue orbs.

"Ready to go?"

Haruka grinned impishly at Heero before nodding eagerly. Picking up their bags they started the journey towards her village. The skies was still a picture of angry dark grey clouds, a few drops of rain still fell while the blowing wind continued to chill the air all around them. It did not bother Haruka as she clung tightly to Heero while they made their way across the rain drenched streets.

_'This is one walk, I'll cherish till the moment we reach my house. Heero, I'll do my best, to be the woman who deserves you most.'_

* * *

><p>Kaoru led Heero to the rooftop once lunch break started the following day. The Gundam Pilot was still wondering with the obsidian eyed girl's actions when she motioned for him to sit beside her before handing a black square bento box. As the brown haired boy opened the lunch box, he was pleasantly surprised at the aroma that immediately escaped from the container's grasp. The smell was mouthwatering to say the least, looking through the contents Heero was treated to an array of egg rolls, octopus sausages, asparagus reeds encircled with bacon strips and a few pieces of shrimp tempura along with cooked rice where a large pink colored heart was adorned.<p>

_'M-mom... I didn't think you'd place some coloring and make a heart shape out of it on the rice!'_ Kaoru gasped as she thought of her mother's way of teasing.

Earlier, she had asked her mother to place the contents of the extra food she prepared to another bento while changing to her school uniform after taking a bath. Her mother immediately understood that she was giving it to someone, since Kaoru never prepared food for anyone before. The bento boxes were already tied into one big scarf when Kaoru found them before taking off for school. As she finished recollecting the events, the tomboyish young woman felt the heat rushing through her face, unable to look at the Gundam Pilot, she was still able to hand him a pair of chopsticks even while avoiding to see his face.

"H-hope y-you like it Heero."

"Thank you, Kaoru. Is there any occasion?" Heero inquired after bowing his head subtly in appreciation for the food she gave him.

"Uhmm... T-there's some extra. I w-wanted to give you some as a way of thanks for the help last time with the Tea Club."

"I already told you. I wanted to help you on that. Don't be obligated to return the favor."

"N-no... It's well, really... I... because... I've noticed you always eat food at the cafeteria. And considering your situation I thought, it would be good for you to eat some home cook food sometimes." Kaoru shyly explained, blushing deeply after almost getting cornered by Heero's reasoning.

"Then I'm truly grateful for your concern and most especially for the food, Kaoru." Heero replied in understanding, staring at her with his intense Prussian eyes.

Kaoru could not help but feel the heat continue rushing from her face up to her ears. They started eating and continued to do so in silence when Heero suddenly called her attention.

"Kaoru, don't move." Heero said to her in his deep voice.

Following as she was told, the dark wavy haired young woman was startled when the Gundam Pilot moved his chopsticks in a swift instant and pinched at something found near the corner of her lips.

Seeing the look on her face, Heero explained his action in the usual nonchalant way he was comfortable with.

"You had rice at the edge of your lips." Before placing the chopsticks with the grain he caught from the tomboyish young woman's face into his mouth.

If Kaoru had an option to disappear or fade in front of Heero right there at that exact time, she was 100% sure she would have taken it. The obsidian eyed young lady felt all the blood leaving her face before rushing back in at full force. She was extremely embarrassed that her mouth was left hanging open as she saw Heero took in the grain of rice that was previously hanging on the borders of her lips and cheek.

_'I have to divert my thoughts into something... This is just...'_

Without thinking, Kaoru struck the tips of her chopsticks into an octopus designed sausage in the bento box before offering it to Heero.

"Here please try this too Heero."

The Gundam Pilot gave Kaoru a quizzical look before moving his Prussian blue orbs to the sausage held out for him. His eyes wandered back and forth between Kaoru's obsidian irises and the octopus-like sausage pierced through her chopsticks. As if contemplating, he stopped for a brief instant before leaning his head forward to bite off a portion of the food Kaoru had offered to him.

_'Oh... my... I've just fed him through my chopsticks...'_ Kaoru marveled at disbelief, once again feeling the rampaging emotions within her as a new wave euphoria swept her off her feet.

"It was delicious, Kaoru." Heero casually said as he turned to continue eating the bento she had given him earlier.

As the tomboyish young woman was about to reply, they heard the soft latching of the rooftop door back to its panel. Heero's cobalt blue eyes darted instinctively to the door's direction, he had a serious and unreadable expression on his face which caught the attention of Kaoru.

"Is anything wrong?"

The Perfect Soldier seemingly gave it some thought before shaking his head sideways and giving his reply.

"It just felt that someone was watching us a while ago."

"I'm sorry if I worried you." Heero added after throwing another glance at the door before shifting his gaze back to Kaoru.

"It's alright Heero. The only thing that matters is you're here with me just in case anything happens."

The Prussian eyed boy nodded to her and continued eating his bento. Kaoru smiled at him before finishing her own food.

* * *

><p>Haruka had been restless and out of focus ever since lunch period ended. Right now all the female students from Third Year class 3-B were at the track and field oval for their P.E. class. The raven haired beauty did not pay much attention to their teacher's instruction as her mind was still preoccupied from the sight she saw earlier. It had been commendable on her part for being able to contain the tears that threatened from flowing out almost an hour ago. It was already a challenge to maintain what little composure she had been holding as her thoughts continued to taunt and remind Haruka of the scene between Heero and Kaoru at the rooftop during lunch break. The pretty campus idol was currently deaf to all the noise around her, oblivious to the ongoing activities of their Physical Education class. She had been unable to neither stop nor at the very least even control the singe of piercing pain coming from her own wounded heart. In a last ditch move to steel her resolve, Haruka attempted to quell down the anxiousness and sorrow within her chest. No matter how much she wanted to ignore and move on, her feelings for him won't allow her. Causing all her efforts to go down the drain as memoirs of that scene rushed out full force, slamming back at her right on the spot.<p>

Flooding her mind.

Drowning her hopes.

Leaving her frustrated.

Bleeding.

_"Did you see Yuy-kun?" Haruka cheerfully asked, smiling at the spiky haired boy standing by the door of Heero's classrom._

_"H-Heero? I'm not sure... He disappeared when lunch break started. Normally though, you can find him at the rooftop eating his meal during this time."_

_Haruka bowed slightly to the boy that she noted was looking at her with a weird smile hanging on his lips. The pretty campus idol proceeded to the stairway and ascended the steps till she reached the rooftop entrance. Haruka had wanted to thank Heero for taking her home the other day while it was raining and also ask him to eat lunch with her. She was excited. Her heart was pounding in anticipation of seeing the young man that had already carved a niche within Haruka's thoughts and emotions._

_As Haruka turned the knob to open the door..._

"Morishima-san! It's your turn now!" Ms. Hiko called out to Haruka, snapping the raven haired beauty out of her memories and sentiments.

Somewhat glad to have her attention diverted for the time being, she breath a sigh of relief as she approached the P.E. Teacher to receive instructions for the day's activity.

"OK. Morishima-san, today's activity is the high jump, you need to clear the bar ahead and land safely on the cushions at the other side. You have 2 attempts to cleanly cross over, which will be the basis for your score in this exercise. Understood?"

"Yes, sensei." The girl with cornflower blue eyes said while taking her position on the starting line.

The P.E. teacher was about to give the signal to start when Hibiki made her way to Haruka.

"Sensei! Hold on for a moment, Haruka needs to tie her shoes!" The swim team captain informed Ms. Hiko before crouching beside Haruka while pretending to tie her shoe laces.

"Haruka, are you ok? You seem out of yourself today. Maybe..."

"I'm fine Hibiki. Thanks for your concern." The raven haired beauty coldly answered, before returning her attention to the task ahead - clear today's activity.

"Haruka..." Hibiki started, looking worriedly at her friend.

"We'll talk after this, let me just finish the exercise." Haruka said, smiling bitterly at Hibiki.

The swim team captain nodded in understanding, stepping back and notifying their teacher that Haruka was all good and ready.

"GO!"

Hearing the mark, the pretty campus idol leapt from her feet and ran furiously towards the bar.

Haruka Morishima was famous for joining most if not all of the female athletic school clubs in Kibitou Senior High. In truth, these clubs go after her, for two reasons, first, was due to her sheer beauty accompanied by an inherent charisma that could draw many potential recruits and long term members. Lastly, for being physically capable of meeting the club's requirements. Though the raven haired beauty may not look like it, her natural athletic skills were competitive enough to be considered as above average, providing her a good advantage to almost any given challenge. It was only because of her spontaneous and carefree attitude that Haruka would never commit long-term to all clubs she had joined. Right now, that little known fact about her athleticism was the only driving force Haruka wanted to capitalize on just to finish the activity for Physical Education class.

_'I can do this.'_ Haruka mused, as she increased the pace of her sprint.

Her movements were similar to a gazelle, flexing its muscles with a combination of strength, speed and grace. The cornflower blue eyed young woman was truly a sight to behold, not just to the onlookers but even to her classmates and teacher. Every stride from her long, smooth and shapely legs brought her a step closer to the goal. Her vision was only focused at the task at hand. However, both her mind and heart were wandering elsewhere.

Straying back to that particular moment...

_'What will I say to him...? I forgot to bring his coat after we got caught in the rain the other day.'_

_Haruka was still mulling over her thoughts as she opened the door slightly and took a peek first before entering the rooftop decks. _

_"You had rice at the edge of your lips."_

_The raven haired beauty heard Heero say after she saw him tweak a pair of chopsticks on Kaoru's face. _

_Haruka was all the more surprised as the brown haired boy stuffed the chopsticks into his mouth. _

_The sight that greeted her as she opened the door was already enough to set off Haruka's emotions. But the succeeding scene trumped all expectations, as again, the pretty campus idol was forced to see someone else sharing a tender moment with the boy she has fallen for. Haruka saw Kaoru offering Heero a piece of sausage sticking through her chopsticks, the Gundam Pilot seemed to hesitate for a while before leaning in and biting off a portion. The sky blue eyed girl felt her heart being spliced thoroughly as she painfully tore her gaze from the unknowing pair. Carefully, Haruka gently closed the door into its latch as she leaned her back on the adjacent wall beside the door. Lifting her head while closing her eyes, willing herself..._

_That no tears shall fall._

Her vision cleared just in time when she was only three steps away from the jump off point. Within a second, the glint in her eyes changed, her cornflower blue irises emanated a fiery determination prior to being glazed and unfocused orbs a few moments ago. Haruka leaned her body forward as picked up speed while her upper body prepared for the incoming twist need to overcome the hurdle ahead of her.

_'Concentrate Haruka, concentrate.'_

Using her right foot to spring herself upwards, Haruka flexed and twisted her upper body above the bar. The speed and momentum was just enough for the pretty campus idol as she was able to successfully launch her way on top of the measuring bar. Her body soared and glided over the bar with finesse normally seen from athletes.

However, her timing was off. The young woman was again tormented by those memories at such a wrong time.

_"Here please try this too Heero." Haruka heard Kaoru say to the Gundam Pilot as she offered him a sausage stuck through her chopsticks._

_'What the..!'_

_"It was delicious, Kaoru." The sky blue eyed young woman heard Heero replied after biting some of the sausage._

_'No!'_

As the scene wore off and her consciousness on the real time events resumed, Haruka's left foot tipped the vertical bar from its placement. She was almost past the obstacle when the accident happened. Haruka felt the bar hit her right foot as it landed alongside her on the gigantic cushion. Fortunately only her foot was struck by the bar, sparing her from any other injuries. An excruciating pain surged from her foot as Haruka instinctively clutched it with both hands. Closing her eyes, the raven haired beauty no longer knew where she was hurting more.

Was it the physical pain coming from her foot?

Or the emotional pain coming through her heart?

Haruka did not have much time to think as she felt herself being lifted from the cushions and cradled by two lean yet strong arms the raven haired beauty was familiar with. Her teary, sky blue and doe-like eyes widened in surprise as she became sure it was none other than _him_.

_'Heero...'_

* * *

><p>"Are you ok, Morishima sempai?" Heero asked the pretty campus idol as she opened her eyes.<p>

Haruka blinked a couple of times before she managed to fix her eyes at him, obviously looking at the Gundam Pilot with disbelief. Heero had ran all the way from where he was watching earlier. The Perfect Soldier was passing by the track and field oval on the way to his next class when he saw Haruka about to do her P.E. activity. The mobile suit pilot could not help but look in awe as the prettiest girl in the campus sprinted towards the vertical bar. Haruka took his breath away the moment she flung herself with grace on top of the bar. However, he was keen to observe that her timing was off, enough for him to rush towards the platform as the bar also fell with Haruka.

Heero was able to reach Haruka before anyone else could have reacted. Her teacher and classmates including Hibiki were still in shock as the brown haired boy carried Haruka and began walking off the track and field oval. The Perfect Soldier took a moment to check if there were other injuries to the raven haired beauty when he finally noticed that her eyes were staring back at him.

"I got... worried when I saw your foot tip that metal bar."

The Gundam Pilot thought that Haruka was still in shock as she did not respond to both of his statements. Heero's intense Prussian blue irises showed a hint of worry and concern for the raven haired young woman who was cradled safely in his arms.

"Don't worry, I won't let any harm come to you."

"Just please... say something, Morishima sempai." Heero pleaded, with his eyes gazing softly at the pretty campus idol.

Haruka's lips quivered, while her sky blue eyes stared softly at his cobalt orbs. A small smile became visible as the raven haired beauty used the back of her palm to wipe a few tears from the corners of her eyes.

"What took you so long?" She sniffled while her blue cornflower orbs held Heero's own deep cobalt ones in a longing and passionate embrace.

"I..." Heero trailed before being interrupted with the arrival of Ms. Hiko and Hibiki.

"Where are you taking her, young man?" The P.E. teacher inquired, as Heero and Haruka both look at her breaking the mood between them.

"To the infirmary, sensei." Heero coldly answered.

"Morishima-san? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Hiko-sensei. My foot hurts a lot though." Haruka replied to which her teacher nodded in understanding.

"Tsukahara-san, would you like to accompany this young man and Morishima-san to the clinic?"

Unknown to their teacher, Hibiki was already observing Heero and Haruka while they were approaching them. The swim team captain also remembered that her best friend looked bothered and troubled earlier since coming back from lunch break. Whatever the issue was between them, Hibiki understood that Haruka would appreciate if an opportunity was given to be alone with the boy she harbors a deep set of emotions.

"It's ok Hiko-sensei, I have good faith on this boy, and he'll be able to bring Haruka to the infirmary."

"Besides... I'm not yet finished with the exercise myself." Hibiki added while smiling slyly at Haruka.

"Of course. I forgot about that Tsukahara-san." Ms. Hiko noted before turning to Heero, "You have our deepest gratitude, young man. I'll make sure to inform your homeroom teacher about this..."

"Heero Yuy, class 2-A, under Ms. Maya Takahashi." Heero collectedly stated.

"Thanks again, Yuy-san. I'll explain to Ms. Maya the reason you were late on your supposedly next class because of this incident." The 3rd Year P.E. teacher said before bowing in appreciation to the mobile suit pilot.

Heero nodded slightly in return to Ms. Hiko and Hibiki before going on his way to the campus infirmary while carrying Haruka.

* * *

><p>The trip towards the clinic was relatively silent. Heero wore the usual cold, unfeeling and stoic mask on his face as he gently carried Haruka amidst the open stares and indiscreet hushing thrown at them by everyone they passed. Haruka was blushing a soft shade of pink as her eyes remained fixed on the Gundam Pilot's face. She was unaware and uncaring to the attention they drew from the other students they came across with on the way towards the infirmary. The pretty campus idol wanted to cherish the moment with Heero, she was reveling at the feeling of being carried by his strong lean arms. Her thoughts were focused solely on the mobile suit pilot, as she could not help but smile softly after seeing the serious look on his face. The raven haired beauty had already seen a variety of emotions that Heero allowed on the times they were together. She knew and felt his genuine concern regarding her safety and well being, it made her very happy upon realizing that it was no other than Heero who was the first to reach her side during the earlier accident.<p>

_'Yuy-kun...'_

Haruka felt him stop in front of a door, the brown haired boy took a moment to look at her before calling out, "Ms. Kanae? Need your assistance here."

It didn't take long for the door to open, revealing Ms. Kanae in her uniform. The kind nurse smiled as she saw Heero, her eyes widened in concern when she noticed him cradling Haruka in his arms.

"Haruka? What's wrong? Heero, please take her in."

The Perfect Soldier nodded before entering the infirmary, he went directly to one of the cubicles and laid Haruka gently on top of a bed. The pretty campus idol smiled tenderly at the Gundam Pilot but secretly wished she was still being held by his arms. Heero curled his lips ever so subtly before giving her a small nod as he left the cubicle to talk with Ms. Kanae. The raven haired beauty immediately missed the warmth and comfort she felt while being encased in the protective yet soothing touch of his hands. It gave her a sense that she was _his_.

The thought made her smile, as Haruka wanted more since coming into terms with her emotions for the brown haired boy. And the sky blue eyed young woman knew that she was not alone anymore, one of his classmates had recently been bold enough to express her own claim on him. Haruka was still thinking about the recent events when Ms. Kanae entered the cubicle to examine her injury.

"Haruka, Heero has already explained what happened. It seems you've twisted or pulled a muscle from your right foot."

"How long will it take to heal?"

"Probably, two weeks at most if you only apply ointment and cold compress. It's pretty swollen right now."

True enough, her right foot was inflamed as the school nurse gently removed her socks and gym shoe. Haruka was contemplating on the matter when Heero entered the cubicle after asking Ms. Kanae's permission. The Gundam Pilot looked at her kindly as he laid down bandages, an injury spray and a tube of ointment beside Haruka.

"Can't it heal faster than that? Like within a few days or a week?" Haruka asked the school nurse, who she noticed had nodded and exchanged a knowing look at Heero before replying to her question.

"It is possible. But only if you'll allow Heero to rearrange the strained muscle."

"I have to warn you though, that it will be really painful, Morishima sempai." Heero said, after Ms. Kanae's own response.

"How long will it heal if you do that?" Haruka queried, looking at Heero with hopeful eyes.

"Three days to a week at most."

"Then do it, Yuy-kun."

"Are you sure? It would really hurt a lot." The Perfect Soldier asked once more, his cobalt blue irises staring with concern at Haruka's own cornflower orbs.

The pretty campus idol nodded as she gazed in return at Heero before saying her answer, "It's ok. I have full trust in you."

_'It's true... You're the only one that I trust.'_

Heero seemed to have been frozen from where he stood after hearing her words before positioning himself near Haruka's barefoot and holding it softly with his hands. The raven haired beauty was looking at him with glowing and sparkling eyes, a sign of complete trust and utmost faith bestowed only to the Gundam Pilot.

"Morishima sempai, bite the towel being handed by Kanae sensei and give me the signal if you're ready."

_'Bite the towel?'_

Haruka finally noticed the small towel being given to her by Ms. Kanae, she took it from the school nurse and placed the fabric between her teeth before nervously nodding at Heero.

A snap was initially heard inside the infirmary.

Followed by a loud shrieking cry that rang across the whole floor. Ending with the sound of a slap coming from within the cubicle. Eyes filled with tears, Haruka continued to sniff and choke a few sobs while the shock of Heero's _'treatment'_ slowly wore off from the beautiful raven haired girl. She was warned that it was painful, but she never thought it would really be THAT much painful. As the pretty campus idol slowly regained her bearing and composure, she finally remembered the reflex action of her right palm.

_'Oh my...'_

Slowly, like a criminal caught red-handed, her eyes crept guiltily towards Heero. Haruka was all the more flustered after realizing that she had unceremoniously slapped the boy at her side after he fixed the pulled muscle from her foot. The Perfect Soldier had a small smirk on his lips while he touched the area where Haruka's palm landed. Ms. Kanae was shaking her head sideways before leaving the clinic to inform and explain to the laboratory classes beside them that the situation was under control. Leaving the two of them alone inside the infirmary.

"Yuy-kun..."

"Don't worry Morishima sempai. I understand. It was reflex action." Heero replied, causing Haruka to blush even more.

"I'm really sorry, Yuy-kun. Did it hurt?" Haruka inquired, as she moved closer to take a look on Heero's reddened cheek.

"It's ok. Please don't worry anymore, Morishima sempai." The mobile suit pilot assured her, as Haruka's palm gently touched his face.

The raven haired beauty smiled as Heero tensed a bit while she traced and threaded her fingers around his cheek.

"I'll make it up to you." Haruka softly said as her sky blue irises gave Heero's own Prussian orbs a meaningful look.

The pretty campus idol knew that the brown haired boy felt her warm breath landing at the surface of his ear. With such proximity between them, Haruka closed both eyes and leaned her face towards Heero. Her warm, moist lips landed on the side of his face she had previously slapped due to the impulse brought by reflex action. Haruka kissed Heero tenderly at his left cheek, staying and lingering for a few seconds after her lips came into contact with his skin. She slowly pulled herself away before opening her eyes and shyly glancing at the Gundam Pilot. Heero was completely surprised, obviously caught off guard and at the very least awestruck from Haruka's actions. Realizing that the raven haired beauty was now looking and smiling at him, he curled his lips ever so subtly at her in return.

_'I'm pretty sure, that I'll act on my emotions for you, Heero.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Ultracompact Fusion Reactor charge level: 64%<strong>

More than a week had passed since Haruka's accident, it was already the thirteenth day of the month of November. Heero's schedule had been quite hectic for the past few days, during lunch time he could be found at the rooftop with Kaoru eating a delectable bento box she prepared for him. The obsidian eyed young lady was able to convince the mobile suit pilot that she's practicing her culinary skills and at the same time wanted to help him since Kaoru was aware of the fact that he was living all by himself. After giving it some thought and noting that he was also in a way actually helping Kaoru, Heero relented to the tomboyish girl's request and thus started the _'lunch dates'_ which Masayoshi fondly refers to their moments on the rooftop decks.

On the other hand, when classes were over for the day, he made sure to accompany Haruka on her way home as the pretty campus idol was still hobbling and required support which she explicitly requested to come only from Heero. The brown haired boy could only shake his head and allow a small barely noticeable smile on his lips as he remembered how he was _coerced_ by the blue cornflower eyed young woman. Using her charm, wits and playful humor, Haruka dramatically told Hibiki who visited her along with some of their classmates inside the infirmary on the same day of the accident that Heero volunteered to take her home everyday after being bothered by his conscience for the painful treatment he did to the raven haired beauty's right foot. Haruka announced this acting all hurt and wracked in pain while also throwing an impish tantrum that finally pressured Heero to acquiesce from her relentlessness much to the shock of Ms. Kanae who was also witness to the pretty campus idol's prank. After Hibiki and her classmates left, Haruka grinned mischievously at Heero as the Gundam Pilot assured the exasperated school nurse that it was all fine with him while she demanded the raven haired girl to explain and apologize for her actions.

As Heero was torn off from his memories, the Gundam Pilot looked solemnly at the Wing Gundam which was laid on its back at the center of the hangar. It was a Sunday and the brown haired boy also had no work scheduled at the construction site. The Perfect Soldier spends such days resting and researching all the materials he had gathered in preparation of his planned return to his own time. Heero remembered that on the early days since his arrival, all he could think of was to find a way and get back to his own era. But right now, he was beginning to dread each passing day as the date when the ultracompact reactor reaches its full charge draws near.

_'More than a month left and… I'll be back to where I belong.'_

But where does he truly belong, the brown haired boy mused. Back in his own timeline, in A.C. 197, he was a nameless hero, a forgotten soldier from the last war. His fellow pilots were the only ones he could consider as friends, but admittedly was treated more as comrades in arms. He was the Perfect Soldier. The Ultimate Weapon. The unfeeling and cold hearted killing machine. However, the Gundam Pilot knew that someone would object to his way of describing himself.

Relena Peacecraft, the one woman he created a close bond during the Eve Wars and Mariemaia's Rebellion would definitely oppose his regard on himself. She was the person who always believed that he could make the impossible possible. She always had faith in him. And their mutual respect for each other could possibly resulted into something more, had their paths not deviated from the other. And he had also made the decision to stand back and watch her from afar.

And move on with his life.

However, life had many surprises planned ahead for him. Heero never imagined that he'll be thrown back in time. And he never expected that his plan on _'blending with the civilian population'_ would result to him being more accustomed to where he was right now. He never planned on having friends in the form of Junichi, Masayoshi and his other classmates. He never considered becoming very close to a young woman whom he has an inkling that possibly likes him more than a friend. And he never thought he would feel something more for another young lady who was settling deeper inside him.

_'Wait a…'_

His brows furrowed as he stared at the mobile suit's cockpit with defiance and bitterness. He recalled the Fold Generator run that resulted in him being thrown back in time. Heero felt a rush of anger and frustration wanting to burst out from his chest. Glaring at the cockpit disdainfully the Gundam Pilot knew that however he sought to destroy and vent out his fury at the ZERO System was meaningless, as the damage had already been done.

He was beginning… no, to be precise, he had already started to _care_.

With it comes the inevitable truth from one of the images permanently ingrained inside his memoirs.

With his imminent departure, he knows that he will be the cause of her pain.

The picture of that young woman, crying her heart out with tears flowing freely down her eyes.

ZERO showed him that image. And he knew he will be haunted by it for the rest of his existence.

He was destined to hurt her.

"Forgive me… But aside from the possible implications if something is to happen between us. I would never allow you to be stained… By someone like me whose hands reek with blood of the corrupt and even that of the innocent."

A murderer…

A killer…

A slayer…

_'I don't deserve such kindness or happiness… I still have my own crosses to bear.'_

The steady beeping from the console of his mobile suit was the only sound that could be heard within the hangar. And the young man inside clenched his jaw as he looked grimly on the days that lay ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

Whoa... Now I've really broken it... 11k+ words!

Ok, first things first.

Acknowledgments - To operation meteor for the in-depth reviews, encouragement and suggestions. To drake202 for the support and being there since this story started. To RyuujinHaou and p17oyDONju9n - fellow Amagami fans and very insightful reviews and reactions. Ofcourse to azayaka93 and sh8ad8ow along with Jackofalltrades32456 for the comments and kind words.

I've mentioned all you here as a way of saying my gratitude. I deeply appreciate your responses. Especially since Chapter 7 was a monster, it was really difficult to complete. The reviews were a very good source of inspiration.

To all the readers, I am grateful, seeing that everyday someone is browsing the story leaves me fulfilled (in a writer's perspective). Though I'm still wondering at Chapter 4's magic why it's still the most viewed update I have.

Love Triangle - Like I've mentioned sides will be taken, lines will be drawn and on this update Team Kaoru has already been introduced, don't worry I'll show Team Haruka on the next one.

Oh and please don't forget to review! I never knew the power of it could really be inspiring and motivating.

Thanks so much and see you in 8!


	8. Chapter 8  Scenario for Bloodshed

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Gundam Wing, Amagami SS or any of its characters. I wrote this fanfic for my own pleasure and purely entertainment.

**_Chapter 08 - Scenario for Bloodshed_**

The abandoned warehouse was sprawling with activity. It was the hideout of an insurgent group that has taken captive an important political figure from a European nation. The Gundam Pilot known as Heero Yuy had used his pistol's suppressor to carry out the assault undetected. Using stealth and silence he was able take down the perimeter defenders one by one with relative ease while avoiding discovery. As Heero ventured deeper inside the complex, his presence was eventually detected by one of the enemy troopers, who managed to raise the alarm alerting everyone about the intruder. The ensuing gun battle was intense, using only a SIG-P229 pistol and a couple of magazines, the Gundam Pilot brought down four hostiles bearing high powered sub-machine guns and assault rifles. As the brown haired boy progressed further, he encountered six more enemy soldiers. Diving into the nearest obstacle, his timing was just enough as he was met with a hail of gun fire. Wasting no time, he immediately disposed two of the insurgents with four well aimed shots from his pistol. However, Heero was almost a second late to notice that one of the four remaining enemy commandos has fired a rocket propelled grenade towards his direction. The projectile exploded exactly as he ducked for safety, while shards of glass shattered all around him with the hostiles unyielding in raining bullets on his location.

_'Damn.'_ Heero cursed under his breathe while reloading his pistol.

He heard shouts and movement from the enemy soldiers, knowing they were going into position to surround him. To avoid being caught in such a scenario, the mobile suit pilot proceeded with his own counter attack. The Prussian eyed boy silently strafed from where he hid to an adjacent wall and let loose three bullets from his gun. The cry of one insurgent bearing an assault rifle was heard, it was followed by another two shots from the brown haired boy's pistol which made their way squarely to the chest of the RPG bearing hostile earlier. The two remaining enemy soldiers panicked and unleashed a salvo of vicious gun fire to the racks and shelves near him. Various materials volatile to fire exploded upon contact, forcing Heero out and making a break to the nearest cover which was an array of rusty gigantic motors. Seeing the Gundam Pilot give up his location, the pair of armed auxiliaries wasted no time in pursuing him to the block of massive equipment. It turned out to be a wrong move on their part as Heero had no difficulty in dispatching them with six well placed shots, with each enemy combatant taking hit from three bullets landing at his head and upper body.

With the route towards the command center paved clear, the Perfect Soldier fed another clip and reloaded his gun before making a cautious advance.

The hostage was being used as a human shield by the group's leader. There were six other henchmen scattered across the area. They had their guns pointed at the door in anticipation of the intruder's entry. Heero stealthily made his approach and continued to observe the situation prior to making a decision. He could enter the front door with guns blazing or he could use the glass window at the side and pick them out one after another through a flanking assault.

'_Let's try something new.'_ The mobile suit pilot decided as he dashed to his selected point of entry.

Heero Yuy was never in any way a thrill seeking daredevil or a fan of dramatic entrances. The brown haired boy knew his decision at times were suicidal with complete disregard to his own safety. But it was always supported by the fact that his given assignments were logically impossible to succeed without raising the stakes. Plus, he was one man who never knew fear, he was bred and created for the battlefield, thus it was understandable that during the wars he fought, the Gundam Pilot had little regard for the value of his own life.

Choosing the front door fire-at-me-with-everything-you-got-then-I-kill-all-of-you plan, Heero pounded two bullets directly into the heart of hostile wielding a pair of Uzis. He proceeded on nailing three more bullets to the chest of another insurgent bearing a submachine gun before being forced to take cover behind a thick slab of reinforced steel. Meanwhile the remaining enemy soldiers wasted no breath in converging to his direction, with inhuman reflexes the cobalt eyed young man responded by taking down another pair of auxiliaries. He shot down the first one by drilling a bullet at the center of his forehead while the second guy was unlucky enough to receive four gun shot wounds embedded around his heart. The last two henchmen along with their leader took the opportunity and showered Heero with a torrent of bullets from his known position. The mobile suit pilot again evaded enemy fire by sliding behind a panel table, again various items and articles were shredded into bits as gun fire was directed at his location. Placing another magazine inside the German made pistol, the Prussian eyed boy unleashed a pair of bullets that pierced their way into the neck and face of another insurgent. He disposed the last hostile with three shots that made their mark at its upper torso. Thus only the enemy boss and Heero were left as the final combatants. The enemy leader clutched the hostage tightly in front of him, effectively shielding himself from any threat coming directly towards him. The Gundam Pilot decided to take a peek at his last enemy but was greeted by a flurry of gun fire from the opposing commander's machine gun.

_'Time to finish you off.'_ He decided, before raising himself while aiming his sights at the enemy boss.

A single ringing shot was heard.

The bullet left the chamber of his weapon with deadly precision. The projectile traveled towards its target fueled by the shooter's grim determination and unwavering resolve. It entered the enemy commander's skull through his left eye's socket, cleanly pushing through the cranium before leaving the head, leaving a splatter of blood in its trail.

The hostage was unharmed. The mission was successful.

The words "Final Stage Clear!" appeared on the screen before he was prompted to enter three letters signifying ownership of his record.

Aiming the gun back at the screen, he shot _'Y-U-Y'_ on the letters placed on standard keyboard format before shooting _'END'_ as the credits rolled up.

After holstering the replica gun back into the machine's holster, a small crowd yelled its cheer and appreciation in response to Heero's completion of the game.

_'Not able to beat my old record, I had to settle for third.'_ The Gundam Pilot uttered, who was also mildly surprised at the gathered people around him while he was playing the video game.

As the crowd dissipated, Heero also started making his way to the game arcade's exit. Today was a free day for him, once a week, he stops by the game center found along the commercial area to play "Virtua Commando III" a gun controller shooting simulator. It caught his attention during that one occasion he was convinced by Junichi and Masayoshi to accompany them after being dismissed early from school. Without anything else to do and wanting to kill some time before going to his part-time job the brown haired boy went along with them. He had always played the game with the intent to keep his senses sharp and focused. A small part of him enjoyed the simple pleasures brought by the shooting sim. It allowed him to relax and keep his mind off some topics that he wanted to avoid for the time being. The mobile suit pilot knew it was a bad excuse to play the game as a means of reprieve for the lack of action he was experiencing right now. Of course it was also out of line to say Heero's means of enjoyment is a way to vent out the building frustration from being unable to do some live fire target shooting with his sidearm.

Lastly, it was so wrong to compare a plastic finished, laser sight, light gun to the metal and stainless steel the brown haired boy's firearm was made with. No recoil, no counter mass, no live bullets, no jams, no nothing. He just simply wanted to have a small piece of that gigantic pie the normal civilian populace commonly refers to as _fun_.

Heero was already near the exit when he noticed a young woman wearing a black headband with long raven hair that was curly by its ends playing at one of the UFO catcher games. The Prussian eyed boy silently made his way towards her direction and began observing the young woman as she toggled with the joysticks that controlled the UFO's arm.

Haruka was so intent with whatever she wanted to capture that the sky blue eyed lady did not notice he was already standing behind her.

"How have you been, Morishima sempai?"

* * *

><p>"Eeekkkk! It can talk!" Haruka squealed, while jumping in surprise as she let go of the joysticks, allowing the UFO Catcher make its way down the pile of souvenirs inside the glass panel.<p>

"It's only me, Morishima sempai." Heero calmly stated as he moved beside the raven haired beauty.

"Eehhh? Y-yuy-kun?" The pretty campus idol said with her cornflower blue eyes staring wide open at him in disbelief.

Heero's cobalt irises softly gazed at Haruka's own sky blue orbs, tactfully conveying his gladness to see her. Haruka's warm and tender smile immediately appeared from her lips as she understood the brown haired boy's discreet gesture.

_'I'm happy to see you too, Heero.'_

"We always seem to run into each other at the most unusual places." Haruka thoughtfully noted as her eyes sparkled while looking at Heero.

"I never would have thought you also like going into game centers, Morishima sempai."

She smiled back at the Gundam Pilot as both of them stared deep into each other's eyes in silence. Despite the noise coming from various arcade games and machines around them, no amount of distraction was able to take their attention away from one another. The raven haired young woman always wondered the joy and comfort it brought to her whenever their eyes are locked and in union with each other. Her heart was always filled with happiness every time and moment spent with the brown haired boy. Right now her thoughts were quite rattled after seeing him in one of the places she never expected they'd meet.

As the pretty campus idol pondered if it was fate or blind luck or coincidence brought the two of them together in such an unusual location, they heard the sound of a metallic clank within the machine Haruka was playing with.

Both of them turned and saw that inside the prize redemption window of the UFO Catcher was a souvenir keychain. Apparently, Haruka's last attempt before Heero accidentally distracted her was successful as the raven haired beauty caught the prize she had been aiming for.

"Lucky! Look Yuy-kun! I got it!" Haruka exclaimed, proudly showing the ornamental keychain to Heero after retrieving it.

The keychain was circular and made from light metal, one side was colored gray with an etched and slightly embossed design of a puppy dog's paw print painted in black. The other side was the opposite, as it was shaded in black while the paw print was painted in gray.

The Gundam Pilot smiled subtly at her, causing Haruka to remember the purpose of her newly acquired prize.

"Now that you're here, this makes it all the more convenient. Yuy-kun, hand me your bag!" The pretty campus idol excitedly said as she requested Heero to pass her his school bag.

Heero complied and gave his bag to the raven haired beauty. Haruka wasted no time and tore down the see-thru packaging of the souvenir keychain. Smiling brightly, the blue cornflower eyed young woman then proceeded to attach the keychain on the zipper handle of the mobile suit pilot's bag before returning it to him.

"Nice! Even if I say so myself!"

A look of confusion could be seen in Heero's eyes before being surprised yet again when Haruka swung her own bag before him. There, gleaming and dangling on the zipper handle was an exact replica of the same keychain that was now similarly attached to his bag.

"Now we have a matching pair!"

"I really got that one for you... It's ok right Yuy-kun?" Haruka added while giving Heero her best poor-eyed-puppy-look.

The Gundam Pilot nodded at her subtly while a small barely noticeable smile curved on his lips. Haruka grinned widely in satisfaction after seeing his reaction, she then took a moment to check her wristwatch and saw that the time was only5:30pmin the afternoon.

_'I better not waste such a golden opportunity!'_

"Yuy-kun? Do you have any plans for today?"

"Nothing in particular. I'm on day off in my part-time job."

"Well, in that case... It's decided! You have to accompany me for the rest of the day!"

Without waiting for Heero to respond, Haruka wrapped her arm around his own while looking at him with an impish smile on her lips. The brown haired boy grunted in acknowledgment before allowing the raven haired beauty to drag him inside the arcade complex. They checked out the different arcade games and various entertainment machines located inside the gaming facility before Haruka suddenly stopped in front of one. The game was entitled, _"Destined Names"_, it had caught her attention after seeing the excited looks from the faces of the current players which happened to be a girl and a boy. The pretty campus idol briefly observed the pair and easily concluded that they were a couple in a romantic relationship. With her curiosity aroused, Haruka then proceeded to read the game instructions which were printed beside the machine. A smile of mischief made its way on her lips after she finished reading, for his part though, the Perfect Soldier was slightly startled upon hearing Haruka's next set of words.

"Let's play this game Yuy-kun!"

Destined Names was a love simulator intended for couples, both parties will enter the initials of their first and last names using allocated button pads. After both initials have been selected, a big red button located at the center of both controllers is needed to be pressed in order for the machine to process the result. A percentage score is then shown representing the probability that the couple will remain together. As they waited for their turn, the pretty campus idol noticed that Heero had an unsettled look on his face while they watch the pair in front of them.

She was about to ask him when the machine released the couple's score.

**Compatibility Rating: 56%**

They heard the girl cry in disappointment while the young man's attempts to console his girlfriend ended in vain.

"Don't worry Yuy-kun. We will get a high score. I guarantee you that!"

_'Because we're meant for each other.'_ Haruka solemnly thought as she tenderly gazed at the boy her heart desires alone. The mobile suit pilot subtly smiled back while looking at her deeply through his piercing cobalt blue eyes.

Finally the couple left, leaving Haruka and Heero to take their places in front of the video machine. After the brown haired boy dropped a game token inside the coin slot, both of them entered their initials by selecting the letters through repeated pressing of the designated buttons.

**H.M.** for Haruka Morishima.

**H.Y.** for Heero Yuy.

The sky blue eyed young woman smiled confidently as she pushed the big red button. Heero's brows were furrowed as he looked intently at the screen while the machine began processing their score. Haruka discreetly stole a glance at the boy next to her and noted the serious look in his face.

_'Ohhh... His brows are closely knitted again. How cute! Don't worry, no matter what our score is you're the only one for me.'_

They were both shaken off their musings when they heard the sudden blare of trumpets followed by what seems to be a congratulatory music. Haruka's playful laugh and Heero relaxing his scrunched brows clearly indicated the outcome of their score as it appeared on the screen.

**Compatibility Rating: 95%**

"That's a high score, Morishima sempai."

"But that's not high enough for me! Insert another token, Yuy-kun!"

The Gundam Pilot did as he was told and again they repeated the same process of placing their corresponding initials.

**H.L.** for Haruka Morishima

**H.Y.** for Heero Yuy

"Morishima sempai, you misspelled your initials." Heero pointed out on the video screen while informing Haruka.

"No No No! That's just fine. My middle name is Lovely."

"Lovely?"

"My grandfather on my mother's side was British, that makes me a quarter British!"

It was that fact which basically explains the high quality of beauty that Haruka Morishima possesses. Her lineage was a mixture of European and Asian cultures, resulting into one fine, stunning and extremely beautiful young woman.

"OK! Now that it's settled lets try again!" Haruka announced as she pressed the red button once more.

The percentage score that appeared on the display said it all, this time an orchestra ensemble preceded the celebratory music. The screen was flashing a rainbow of vibrant colors as graphic confetti and fireworks showered across the video monitor.

**Compatibility Rating: 100%**

"See! We're perfect together!" Haruka squealed in joy as she wrapped her arm tightly around Heero's own.

_'You're perfect for me.'_ The pretty campus idol mused while she took a longing glance at the young man who owns her heart. Haruka was even more satisfied upon seeing her reflection embedded within the irises of Heero's cobalt blue eyes.

"Perfect..." The mobile suit pilot could only utter as his eyes spilled out a bit of the emotions he had always safely guarded while Haruka nodded in agreement to him.

* * *

><p>"Yuy-kun! Relax and drop your shoulders, you look like a soldier in attention!" Haruka teased at the Gundam Pilot as they posed in front of the digital lens.<p>

She had been successful in convincing Heero to have their portraits taken at the photo booth before capping off their coincidental meeting inside the game center. The raven haired beauty was utterly pleased and delighted from the time she spent in the company of the brown haired boy. After playing the game designated for couples, they continued their tour around the spacious arcade complex. Both of them got content on simply watching the people inside enjoying the different types of games. However, when Haruka saw the poster and advertisements for the new photo booth, she wasted no time in pleading with the slightly apprehensive Gundam Pilot to have their pictures taken together.

Heero tried to loosen up by softening his expression, still Haruka noticed him being somehow alarmed when she innocently mentioned the word _'soldier'_ a few moments ago. Shrugging such thoughts aside for the time being, the raven haired beauty instead smiled sweetly at him before pressing the shutter button, giving both of them 10 seconds to strike a pose before the shot is taken.

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!

Their first photo was similar to an ID picture with Heero looking seriously at the camera while Haruka held a playful pout from her lips as they stood beside each other. The second shot showed Haruka smiling while softly staring at Heero who in return was looking back at her with his intense Prussian eyes. The third picture had the pretty campus idol grinning impishly while latching her arm possessively around the brown haired boy's own, who in return was looking at her with a faint twinkle in his cobalt orbs. The fourth photo displayed Haruka on a wacky pose, sticking her tongue out while flashing a "V" sign on her right hand with her left arm still wrapped around Heero's elbow.

"OK! One last shot, what would it be Yuy-kun?" Haruka curiously asked at the Gundam Pilot.

"It's your call Morishima sempai."

The raven haired beauty seemed to be giving it some serious thinking before a sly, mischievous grin suddenly appeared from her lips.

_"I'll make it up to you..."_ The words and succeeding scene repeated itself inside Haruka's memory before vanishing like smoke in thin air, enough to bring her senses back to the present.

"Let's just do a candid shot."

"A candid shot?" Heero repeated, while a questioning look could be seen from his cobalt blue eyes.

"Yes, a candid shot... you just... stand still and do what you normally do." Haruka answered as she pressed the shutter button to start the 10 second timer.

Not knowing exactly what she meant, Heero followed her instructions and prepared himself for the final shot. He failed to notice the naughty smile hanging at the corners of the pretty campus idol's lips. As time winded down, the raven haired beauty steeled her self to push through with her plan. She did so by calming the excitement and anticipation running through her veins. Each and every second that expired brought her a step closer to probably one of the boldest moves she had ever conceived.

3...

2..

Haruka turned her head sideways facing Heero before closing both eyes. She could feel the wild and unsteady beating of her heart as the moments seemed to have slowed down considerably. Each passing second seemed to crawl unbearably longer than the previous. Every instance seemed to linger more than the usual. Haruka held her breathe as she closed the small distance between them.

_'Heero...'_

1!

"Morishi-" The raven haired beauty heard Heero say as she leaned towards him and pushed her lips to where his cheeks _should have been_.

Instead, her smooth, thin, red pinkish lips landed on top of another pair which definitely, most certainly and absolutely belongs to none other than him.

Heero Yuy.

SNAP!

Their lips barely moved while in contact with each another. Despite the predicament, both were mesmerized as they tasted an unknown sweetness emanating from the other's lips. Haruka was almost tempted to nibble Heero's upper lip as she felt him tense and quiver. The warm breath that managed to escape from the mobile suit pilot gently tickled her. She felt her cheeks were burning bright red while her chest was drumming wildly from within. For Haruka and Heero, everything else have faded, sound was consumed by the void. Leaving the two of them alone, on a vast and endless space covered with nothing but a background painted entirely in brilliant white. Time stood still within the borders and confines of that scene. Their thoughts seemed to linger, lost into each other's sea of emotions, tempting them to last for an eternity. Before everything went back to how it was. Sound announced its flagrant return and time resumed its constant pace. Haruka felt her eyes flutter open as she softly and reluctantly parted lips with Heero.

Indeed, the raven haired beauty deliberately planned the kiss, but she never counted the possibility or scenario of Heero facing her precisely at that moment - resulting for both of their lips meeting each other. Her actions were always spontaneous as she had always wanted to enjoy life by living it to the fullest. However, she has to face the results or consequences, since it was out in plain sight, there could be no doubt, as the cards are now laid down across the table. Definitely, no amount of excuse, avoidance or even ignorance could possibly have any hope of misleading the young man before her.

Haruka Morishima had bared and involuntarily proclaimed through action her feelings for him.

"N-now... T-that's c-candid... Yuy-kun." The pretty campus shyly uttered, blushing furiously from all angles while unable to look at the Gundam Pilot.

Hearing no response from him, the cornflower blue eyed young lady got worried as she was currently incapable of facing Heero to see his reaction.

"A-are y-you angry at me?" She asked with her voice threatening to crack at the same time dropping her head in shame.

Haruka felt the abridged tendons of Heero's thumb and index finger land softly on her chin before gently tilting her face to meet his. Her sky blue irises were held by Heero's deep cobalt orbs in a soothing and assuring gaze. He was looking at her tenderly when Haruka saw her reflection appear within his intense piercing eyes.

"No... Morishima sempai. I never will." He replied, allowing a subtle smile to break from his lips.

"It was... candid." The brown haired boy reasoned, slowly stating the words and hoping to calm the building stress between them.

"Yes... it was." Haruka softly replied as her eyes remained fixed at Heero while her cheeks blush a light shade of pink.

The Perfect Soldier nodded in agreement to her before gently removing his hand away from her chin.

_'Heero...'_She thought to herself, instantly missing the touch of his palm from her face. However, she was fully relieved that the air of tension between them had already dissipated.

"Thanks... Yuy-kun. Now, let's arrange the template and print out our pictures."

Haruka could not help but smile as she heard the mobile suit pilot's gentle grunt of confirmation, with her taking the lead they started the process of selecting the template, outlook and placements of their pictures before having it printed.

_'That was my first kiss, and no other person would ever have my lips except you, Heero.'_

* * *

><p>The time was already 8:30pm in the evening of November 16th 2011, it was Wednesday, being a weekday situated at the middle of the week there were very few people left on the streets along the commercial area of Kibitou. Heero and Haruka were among them, as they walk closely beside each other on their way to young woman's village. The Gundam Pilot and the pretty campus idol had enjoyed the company of one another after meeting accidentally inside the game arcade complex found near the center of Kibitou's shopping boulevard. It was uncommon to see the normally ecstatic, precocious and highly energized Haruka being quiet, demure and shy. While Heero was in his usual and normal self: silent, serious and nonchalant. But still, all in all, it was rather unusual to see them both being silent at the same time. Normally, Haruka would always field in a plethora of questions and observations to Heero seeking confirmation or requesting for his opinion. But they have been so ever since leaving the game arcade, it was understandable, as both of them were deep in thoughts mainly caused by the raven haired beauty's earlier actions.<p>

Faintly illuminated by each lamp post they passed by, Haruka's face was glowing in happiness while her cornflower blue eyes were sparkling in joy. She was the portrait of a woman in love. While Heero had an encompassing calmness on his face and a gleam of contentment could be mirrored in his Prussian blue eyes. He was the picture of a man who has received his beloved's most awaited reply. But deep inside, he could feel himself being torn asunder. As much as he wanted to claim the piece of happiness being promised and guaranteed by the beautiful young woman beside him, he knew he can't.

_'I would never allow myself to hurt her...'_

While walking alongside Haruka, the Perfect Soldier pondered at the most recent moments he had spent with the sky blue eyed young lady. Heero knew that he was not helping make the situation any better for everyone becoming closely involved with him. The brown haired boy only hoped that through the passage of time whatever pains, sorrows or damage he had caused will be healed after his inevitable departure.

_'You would just have to forget me and all the memories we had together, Haruka.'_

"Yuy-kun, those men are harassing that girl!" Haruka said while pointing to a group of guys that had encircled a young girl in one of the back streets they were passing by.

_'I can't just do something that will affect the natural course of time.'_ Heero contemplated to himself, divided into taking action or not as he remembered the principles and repercussions of time traveling.

"Oh no! I know that girl! It's Ai-chan! She's also a student from our school... We have to help her, Yuy-kun!" Haruka stressed after knowing the identity of the threatened girl.

* * *

><p>Ai Nanasaki is a freshman from Kibitou Senior High, Haruka knew the girl personally, being a member of her friend Hibiki's swimming team. The young lady showed promise and possesses admirable traits that included being determined and dedicated. Despite being only in her first year, Ai already participated on a few swimming tournaments as her expertise in the backstroke had impressed Hibiki. She had short bob cut length jet black hair, mysterious dark grey eyes and a well toned body kept in shape through swimming practice. Ai is kind, loyal and pretty, however, her cold, serious and formal manner gives other people the wrong impression that she is snobbish and prideful. The truth is, Ai has some issues when it comes to her own self-confidence, a good thing going for the young girl were her two close friends aside from her swim teammates along with the sempai-kouhai relationship she shares with Hibiki and Haruka.<p>

The girl with jet black hair was on her way home after buying a present for her younger brother. Wanting to get her house immediately, she took a shortcut by passing into one of the dark alleys instead of using the longer route but well lighted streets from the commercial shopping center. Ai then had the misfortune of running into a group of men that formed the most feared gang in Kibitou City.

The Mad Hyenas was a street gang composed of five persons all in their early twenties. They thrive on harassment, various smuggling activities, extortion and small time drug dealing. The group had claimed the back alleys and dark streets at the edge of Kibitou's commercial area as their territory and base of operations. Their leader, Basho, sported green Mohawk hair, he had dark purple eyes and a rough stubble on his chin. He was known for always wearing his signature brown sleeveless leather vest with white fur collar and matching dark brown leopard pants. He was tall and muscular, as the mere sight of him was enough to incite fear on an ordinary person. Leaning by the brick wall to his right was Lee, he had white hair, tempting brown eyes and stands at an average height with toned muscles. Lee was considered as the group's playboy being smooth, slick and good looking. He was wearing tight black pants and a buttoned grey collared shirt. Next to him was Daigo, who had short sleek black hair, thick eyebrows over mean dark eyes. Daigo had put on a white muscle shirt and faded blue track pants, emphasizing his stocky built, he was also the shortest of the gang standing only at a height past an inch over five feet. The fourth guy was commonly referred by his gang mates as "Psycho", donning a red leather coat and black cowboy jeans. He had long spiked blonde hair, cruel slit eyes and a nasty smile hanging on his face. _'Psycho'_ is a known sadist and torturer, he can already be considered as mad and mentally unstable, as even his gang mates, the only remaining friends or allies of the disturbed man, never truly understand the thoughts racing inside his troubled mind. Arms folded and standing at Basho's left, was Migel, the massive, man-mountain, giant of their group. He has long curly black hair, deep set black eyes and a wide jawed chiseled face. Standing at around six feet and nine inches, while weighing somewhere around 330 lbs. He was physically the strongest and considered as the enforcer of their group. Migel however was dumb, dim witted, had the slowest understanding and possesses the lowest IQ in the gang. He makes up for it through the use of brute strength and overwhelming power. Being a childhood friend of Basho, he had acknowledged his friend's high common sense, street smarts and natural leadership skills. Following Basho all the time, he acts and protects him as his personal and loyal bodyguard. All five of them have encircled Ai and were anticipating a night of pleasure with the young girl trapped at their center.

"Please... Let me pass, I need to go home to my mother and little brother." Ai pleaded, her voice sounded calm but deep inside the young girl was already shaking with fear.

"We'll be having some fun first little lady, before we let you go home." Daigo answered while licking his lips with his tongue.

"He's right my wildflower... I'll have to let you experience pleasure first with me." Lee added as his eyes glowed with desire for Ai.

"Now let's all make this easier for everyone if you..." Daigo said before being cut in mid-sentence by someone from behind.

"You leave her alone." A deep and cold voice interjected, startling the entire Mad Hyenas gang.

* * *

><p>The full moon nestled above a few clouds while being surrounded by a swath of stars was the only source of illumination on the poorly lighted back street. Heero cautiously approached the group while keenly surveying his surroundings. He noted that the street was probably wide enough to only allow a single vehicle pass through. There were a few trash cans and garbage bins that littered the street. Save for the faint barking of a dog heard from some distance away, there was virtually no other noise coming through the place. The Gundam Pilot had requested Haruka to remain and stay hidden behind a few wooden cargo boxes across the main street where they came from. As he got nearer, the brown haired boy knew that even if he resorted to a peaceful diplomacy, there was no reasoning to the type of people he would be dealing with. He finally passed the shadow of a building and noticed that the gang of thugs already has their full attention on him.<p>

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Daigo barked as the mobile suit pilot came into open view.

"No one. Hand over the girl and we could all leave peacefully." Heero answered in a low baritone voice.

"Oh... Such brave and inspiring words Romeo, so you believe you're this maiden's knight in shining armor?" Lee said in a mocking tone.

"We outnumber you! Yet you have the balls to threaten us?" Daigo replied causing both Lee and Psycho to laugh alongside him.

"This is the last warning. Or else."

"Don't you know us? We're the freakin' Mad Hyenas! We're the most feared and strongest gang here! So you better know who you're..." Daigo fumed after hearing Heero's response but stopped when he heard Basho intervene.

"Let the girl go, Daigo."

The short muscular man unwillingly stood aside allowing Ai to run beside Heero. It was only the first time that the freshman swimmer from Kibitou High met him, but the young girl immediately understood that considering the circumstances, he was basically her savior for risking his own safety to protect her. The young lady was already standing behind the Gundam Pilot when she heard him whisper to her in a barely audible voice.

"Ai Nanasaki right? Morishima sempai is just behind those wooden boxes across the street. Get out of here and take her with you. Don't look back." Heero said in a low voice enough only for Ai to hear. The girl spared a glance on the cargo boxes at the other side of the street before nodding back at him.

"Go." Hearing his order, the young swimmer broke into a run towards Haruka's direction.

"Boss that was one fine piece of..." Daigo said as he noticed Ai running away from them.

"We'll get her later after we're finished with Romeo over here." Basho sneered at the brown haired boy while his gang mates readied their weapons.

Daigo fitted a four-finger brass knuckle on his right hand, while Lee pulled out a retractable stun baton from his side. Psycho was swinging a steel chain with both hands. Migel only stood beside Basho and seemed to be content in observing the Gundam Pilot.

"Come on let's get him!" Daigo shouted before freezing with fear right on the spot.

The rest of the Mad Hyenas felt it too, as Heero was staring at each of them with cold deadly eyes. It was not what they were expecting from an outnumbered foe. Most would make a break for it and flee rather than stand their ground. Heero Yuy was different, he could not be described as normal, he was far from ordinary and by all means would not qualify as average. He was a trained professional soldier. He was the perfect killing machine. He was the ultimate weapon.

With his training and experience comes the natural mastery of one of his most well known traits.

Death Glare. Eyes of a cold blooded, professional killer.

Glaring at the Mad Hyenas with cold, focused and unfeeling deep blue eyes, Heero reminded himself that whatever happens, he would try his best not to take the lives of his opponents. Especially considering the number of repercussions his actions might affect the flow of time. The Gundam Pilot made a mental note to only incapacitate the group of thugs before him.

"Don't tell me you're scared of him! Kill him!" Basho growled, brushing aside the cold sweat of fear that completely overcame him a few seconds ago.

Recovering from the earlier shock, Daigo, Lee and Psycho nodded to their leader before noticing Heero had already taken a fighting stance.

"Heh! Don't worry Basho this pretty boy is all talk, I'm already more than enough for him." Daigo huffed as he stepped forward with his left arm outstretched in a gesture to stop his gang mates from any intervention. The others smirked and nodded at Daigo as they watched Heero clenched his fists preparing to fight.

Daigo rushed head on towards the mobile suit pilot, swinging his right fist wearing a brass knuckle to the Perfect Soldier's face. Heero ducked just in time evading Daigo's punch while winding his right arm then letting loose a brutal blow with his right fist landing directly to the short muscular man's liver. Daigo flinched in pain before Heero connected with another punch, this time hitting the thug squarely on the stomach. The Gundam Pilot was not yet through as he finished the combination with a devastating right hook that smacked Daigo's left temple, sending the hot headed gang member crashing on the cemented pavement.

Heero slowly approached the unconscious small man before pulling out the brass knuckle from his hand while cautiously looking at the other street thugs.

"Who's next?" The brown haired boy taunted at the rest of the Mad Hyenas, as he fitted the brass knuckle to his own right hand.

Lee and Psycho were initially taken back after seeing Daigo crumple unconsciously with the beating he took from the Perfect Soldier. Heero swiftly evaded as Lee swung the stun baton vertically at him. But it was also the opening he needed as the brown haired boy unleashed a crushing left uppercut that snapped the playboy gang member's head backward. The force of Heero's attack was so strong that Lee was lifted off the ground while dropping his weapon. Psycho laughed maniacally before twirling the steel chains around him and started a frenzied attack on Heero. The mobile suit pilot was forced on the defensive end as he dodged the steel chains that Psycho was throwing blindly at him. While figuring out a way to counterattack his opponent, Heero was alerted by his senses that Daigo had already regained consciousness and preparing to attack him from behind. Still feigning ignorance, the Gundam Pilot waited for the right moment as Psycho continued to close in on him while Daigo silently crept from his rear.

_'Now!'_

Just as Daigo lunged himself at Heero, the Perfect Soldier swerved sideways catching the small hot headed man's left arm before flinging him towards Psycho. Daigo collided with Psycho after being thrown by Heero, however Basho had already lost his patience and had joined the fray. The green haired leader of Mad Hyenas began throwing punches at the mobile suit pilot, who had no problems in evading his attacks. Heero dodged to his left avoiding a punch from Basho before unleashing two quick jabs with his left fist and a powerful straight right hand. Basho staggered and stumbled backward but was replaced by Lee who was swinging his stun baton furiously at the Gundam Pilot. Heero smoothly leaned back before pressing forward and clobbering the good looking white haired gang member with a vicious right hook. The brown haired boy felt his opponent's cheek bones splinter due to Daigo's brass knuckle he was now wearing. He followed it up with another hit on the stomach with his left hand then two more bone breaking body blows shattering Lee's lower ribs with his right fist.

"M-my f-face! My ribs are broken... help me!" Lee cried and howled in pain before Heero's left fist smashed on his right eye immediately knocking him out conscious.

"Damn you!" Daigo shouted after seeing the Perfect Soldier brutally assault his best friend in the group.

Heero easily deflected the short man's attack before twisting and dislocating the bones of Daigo's left shoulder. As the hot headed small man yelled from the nerve wracking pain, Heero proceeded on continuously pounding Daigo's right torso with brutal hooks breaking his ribs and puncturing his appendages. He was finally released by the brown haired boy after being incapacitated by a powerful blow at his solar plexus.

The Perfect Soldier jumped back exactly as Psycho threw the steel chain at him. The crazed gang member renewed his assault on the brown haired boy as he slashed the metal chains on interchanging diagonal slashes reminiscent to drawing the infinity symbol. Heero had noticed this pattern and timed his counter assault from Psycho's diagonal slash to the left torso by catching the steel chains with his left palm. Wrapping the chains around his arm in quick fashion, Heero held the metal links in firm grip even as Psycho desperately tried to pull back. Exerting his own force, the Gundam Pilot pulled the chains towards him drawing the off balanced crazed thug at the other end. He struck Psycho's chin with a well aimed kick, not contented he whipped his opponent's head with the steel chain sending the blonde spike haired gangster flying backward before hitting the ground. However, Psycho was far from finished, as he slowly tried to pick himself up, but the crazed man was unprepared when Heero had already rushed towards him before striking his left eye with a ferocious right straight from the brass knuckle. Blood spurted from his eye socket as the Gundam Pilot had perfectly landed the metallic knuckle squarely on his eyeball. Psycho was spared from further pain when Heero finished him off with a vicious left fist uppercut completely shutting down his consciousness.

_'Three down, two more to go.'_

"Migel! Get him!" Basho shouted as he raised himself from the cold cemented pavement.

The man mountain Migel had only been watching and observing everyone since the fight started. Though he was a man of limited knowledge and common sense, the big guy easily understood that they were clearly outclassed by the young man they were trying so hard to defeat. Indeed, though they outnumbered the brown haired boy, it never worked to their advantage and mattered so little when one by one his friends were badly beaten up and rendered unconscious. However, as much as he did not like the way things are going on right now, only Basho owns his loyalty and dedication. Flexing both arms sideways before taking his stance, Migel stared grimly at Heero after clenching his fists and charging towards the young man.

Seeing Migel rush at him, Heero also sensed that the green haired mohawk was moving to attack from behind. Deciding to eliminate the minor threat first before facing the more serious one, the mobile suit pilot leaned sideways as Basho was about to pounce him. Heero elbowed the Mad Hyenas leader, hitting and cracking the fragile bones of his nose. A dazed Basho again stumbled and fell backward as blood oozed down his nostrils.

"Basho!" Migel said in gritted teeth as he drew nearer to Heero.

The Perfect Soldier knew that he had an overwhelming advantage in terms of combat skills against the behemoth of a man he was currently facing. But it seems that his current opponent knew he could make up for the disparity in terms of utilizing his own advantages: size and durability. Heero dodged and evaded four successive blows from Migel and counter attacked using the brass knuckle fitted on his right fist. He landed three punches at the giant's torso, however, the mad hyenas enforcer barely flinched even after getting struck twice by the solid metal knuckle. Migel countered with two powerful hooks, one from each hand, hitting Heero on both cheeks in good succession, throwing the Gundam Pilot off the ground.

"Yuy-kun!" He heard a female voice shouted worriedly from behind.

_'No! Why are you still here, Haruka!'_

* * *

><p>"Stay hidden behind these boxes while I go and get her, Morishima sempai. Whatever happens do not reveal yourself, those men will only react differently if they see another girl accompanied by only one person. Understood?"<p>

"Yes… Yuy-kun. But please... Take care and get back here with Ai-chan safely, OK?"

The Gundam Pilot nodded to her before leaving to confront the group of men surrounding Ai Nanasaki.

Haruka did as she was told and hid behind the wooden boxes overlooking the events across the street. The pretty campus idol had been increasingly worried for the safety of the young man who she hoped would be able to negotiate with the street thugs to release Ai. The sky blue eyed young woman only realized that she had placed the life of the man she deeply cares for, in a dangerous scenario after finally understanding the situation their underclassman was dealing with. But the raven haired beauty also knew that what they were doing was definitely right since the life and safety of another person was in line if they did not intervene.

After a few minutes, she was able to breathe a sigh of relief upon seeing the gang members release Ai. Haruka saw the freshman swimmer instinctively went behind the young man she deemed as her rescuer. Heero then said something at Ai as she nodded in understanding before running to Haruka's hiding place.

"Morishima sempai!" Ai finally cried in reprieve when she got beside Haruka who was waiting for her behind the wooden boxes.

The pretty campus idol immediately embraced and comforted Ai as the freshman swimmer broke down in tears while shaking with fear.

"Thank goodness you're alright Ai-chan. You're safe now. We'll just wait for Yuy-kun and be on our way home."

"H-he t-told me we should get out of here and leave him. Sempai, that young man knows he won't be able to avoid fighting with those crooks." Ai sniffed while informing Haruka of what Heero told her to do.

"No! We can't leave him alone! I... I can't leave him alone!"

_'Why are you being like this? You mean so much to me!'_

"S-sempai..." Ai uttered, unable say anything else after seeing Haruka's reaction.

The raven haired beauty threw a look of frustration across the street, her cornflower blue irises fixed at Heero. Seeing that their situation was desperate, she decided to try and take another approach in solving the matter.

"Ai-chan, I know this is selfish of me. But you have to go ahead and look for help."

"B-but s-sempai?"

"I can't forgive myself if something happens to him. I won't leave him, Ai-chan. So please, go and look for help."

Confusion was written all over Ai's face upon hearing her request. Haruka noticed that the younger girl's eyes were full of questions as if trying to distinguish the thoughts racing inside her mind. She quickly spared a glance at Heero's direction as they heard someone from the gang members started shouting. The pretty campus idol could not help but worry as she knew that a brawl will break out any time between Heero and the street gang. As she shifted her attention back to Ai, Haruka was slightly surprised when the freshman swimmer smiled and nodded in understanding before leaving her to search for help.

Heero was already fighting with the street thugs when Haruka turned her focus back to him. The raven haired beauty held one hand to cover her mouth as she witnessed first hand the efficient but brutal fighting skills of the young boy her heart yearns for. The Perfect Soldier was very precise and accurate in landing what seemed to be powerful blows as Haruka noted that the street gang members were forcefully strewn aside after absorbing a savage beating from his fists and feet. She was not an expert in such matter, but the cornflower blue eyed young woman noticed the grace and finesse displayed by Heero as he fought the group of men. It made the Mad Hyenas look nothing but amateurs, novices or rookies going against a highly trained and experienced fighter.

Despite the thrill and excitement she felt while observing the brawl, Haruka was getting more worried for Heero's safety and increasing tension with the ongoing situation. She felt her heart beating fast while her hands becoming cold and numb as the fight continued to rage. Haruka could not help but cringe upon seeing the pain filled cries and badly beaten faces of the street thugs that had felt the wrath of the Gundam Pilot's hands. The raven haired beauty was able to breathe a sigh of relief as Heero defeated his third opponent. However, it was short-lived as the next guy who joined the fracas was massive. The man was taller by at least one foot from the Perfect Soldier. The muscles in his arms seemed to be aching to explode while his upper body look like it could withstand any sort of punishment that Heero is capable on dishing out.

She held her breath as the two began squaring off with one another, Haruka was tempted to call his attention when she saw the green haired Mohawk try to make a move from the brown haired boy's rear. But Heero seemed to be aware of this as he effortlessly elbowed the man directly into the face, causing the gang member to fall backward at the cemented pavement. Free from any more distractions Heero and the big man began trading punches with each other. Haruka saw the mobile suit pilot perfectly dodge the attacks thrown at him by the huge gang member. Heero then made his counterattack unleashing a combination of punches hitting the body of his enormous opponent, however, to Haruka's own shock the gigantic man barely flinched even after receiving such punishment. She was unable to stop her reaction when Heero got hit by two powerful blows from the street thug. The Prussian blue eyed boy was lifted off the ground and landed heavily on his back from the brute force of his enemy's attack.

"Yuy-kun!" Haruka cried worriedly as she felt her feet move on its own accord, rushing towards the fallen man's direction.

* * *

><p>His focus was shaken upon hearing Haruka's scream, as he picked himself up. The Gundam Pilot spared a moment to check the direction her voice came from. True enough, the pretty campus idol had left her hiding spot earlier and was now running to his side.<p>

_'This complicates the scenario.'_

"Yuy-kun are you ok? Let's leave this place now!"

"Morishima sempai, get out of here. Go with Ai." Heero callously responded, looking seriously at Haruka after throwing a glimpse on his opponent.

"NO! I won't be leaving here without you!" Haruka yelled in frustration, her eyes were starting to get watery while glaring at Heero.

Heero nodded slightly before turning his focus back at Migel, the hulking man had both fists clenched above his face in a peek-a-boo stance. The Gundam Pilot had his left shoulder in front while facing the huge gang member sideways. Both hands were leveled to his chest, the left palm was raised upfront with the right fist balled a small distance behind. They stared at each other silently, as Heero was calmly waiting for his opponent's next move when he caught sight of the sudden change in Migel's eyes. Anticipating the taller man's attack, the Perfect Soldier lunged just at the same time Migel decided to resume their hostilities. Heero unleashed a series of punches and kicks that were either parried or blocked by Migel. The bigger man also made his counterattack but was unable to land a blow as the brown haired boy either dodged or deflected his assault. The exchanges between the two were downright brutal and savage, as Heero banked on speed and precision while Migel depended on brute force and durability. However, it is highly unlikely for their match to end in a stalemate, because try as he might, Migel lacked two things that Heero had in abundance: knowledge and experience. Dodging two successive blows from Migel's fists, Heero feinted to his right causing the mad hyena enforcer to launch another ill-timed attack.

_'You're open. Now it's my turn.'_

The Prussian eyed boy winded his left fist and connected a punishing left uppercut that landed on Migel's neck. It was followed by a fearsome right hook that smashed the bigger guy's face. His enemy staggering forward, Heero rushed to meet him and connected his left knee on Migel's chin. It was then succeeded by a crushing uppercut from his right knuckle before ending with a vicious straight using his left fist. The taller man flew backward and landed heavily on the ground, but it was not over with Migel as he again stood shakily while resuming his stance.

Heero knew that the only opponent capable of at least giving him some workout was already finished. He avoided Migel's right straight and deflected the huge man's left punch before punishing him severely with his next attack. The brown haired boy sent two straight punches, first with the left fist followed by the right. He then planted a vicious low kick squarely on Migel's left knee, breaking and shattering its cap bone completely. The mad hyena enforcer howled in pain before Heero placed a kick on his right torso. Wasting no time, the Gundam Pilot dealt a devastating left hook that smacked Migel's right eye. Heero decided to finish off Migel with a debilitating hook using the brass knuckle enclosed on his right fist. The blow cleaved and smashed through Migel's left eye, causing blood to splatter as the giant collapsed unconscious.

Breathing heavily, the Perfect Soldier saw that his huge opponent was finally defeated. However, Heero was totally unprepared at the sight that greeted him when he turned to check on Haruka. The raven haired beauty was being held hostage at knife point by the green haired Mohawk he thought had been already decommissioned from their earlier encounter. The thug was holding a dagger that has its shard edge directed at Haruka's throat. He could see the fright and scared look from the pretty campus idol's face as she tried to free herself from Basho's grip.

"Yuy-kun!" Haruka cried, with her sky blue orbs filled with fear as she looked nervously at Heero.

"Shut up! I'll kill you if you move!" Basho shouted to his hostage before sneering at him.

"You'll pay dearly for what you did to my buddies!" The purple eyed leader of Mad Hyenas announced with a menacing stare.

The brown haired young man looked back at him critically with his icy and pitiless blue eyes.

He was trained for such a scenario.

He had faced different situations similar to the one being played out right now.

And he had been very successful in every occasion.

However, the circumstances were different this time around.

Heero never lets his emotions decide the course of action on such a situation. He had always faced it with a strictly professional outlook in order to avoid complicating the matter when decisions affected by emotions could spell the difference on saving another person's life. His track record speaks for itself, as he had successfully rescued hostages by using an efficient, logical and hard-line approach. Heero was the Perfect Soldier. He never flinched or wavered on completing the task at hand.

But right now the hostage is Haruka.

And it certainly complicated the situation.

Deep inside the bowels of his soul, he was burning with rage from immeasurable anger. His unbounded fury would know no limits or restraints once unleashed. Heero was seething with hatred on the man holding the raven haired beauty hostage, as he will not find rest or any comfort unless Haruka's safety is secured. And right now he was rapidly nearing the edge of his self control.

_'What is happening to me? I must... retain control... Or else...'_ He thought while observing and analyzing Basho, his eyes never leaving sight of the Mad Hyenas Leader.

"What's wrong Romeo? You scared now that I have your woman?" Basho taunted the Gundam Pilot while tightly holding on to Haruka.

Breathing deeply to contain the flow of adrenalin and manage his anger, the brown haired boy willed to at least warn the last remaining thug.

"Lay your filthy hands off her."

Basho began laughing after hearing him, as the gang leader obviously did not know who he was dealing with. Instead, the green haired Mohawk pulled Haruka closer and smiled wickedly at him.

"I'll say it again. Lay your filthy hands off her."

"You don't seem to know your place. I have the upper hand here! And I'll be sure to lay my hands on her after I kill you!" Basho replied, before licking his tongue on his lips and teeth.

'_Wrong answer.'_

That was all Heero needed to see and hear before all hell broke loose.

His piercing Prussian blue eyes reverted into pitch black orbs that could be likened to the deepest and darkest abyss. Never before has he allowed rage, anger and hatred to consume him, but as of the moment, he was already past the limit. Heero was never ruled by his emotions in the past. However, he will do all necessary measures, underhanded or extreme to protect the life of THAT person.

Even if it means, going back to the person he once was.

Breaking that promise he made almost a year ago in the underground presidential bunker.

Unleash without restraint the full potential of his skills and capabilities.

"I will kill you." Heero simply uttered in a deep, frosty and uncaring voice that caused Basho to cringe with fear while Haruka gasped in shock.

The brown haired boy calmly smirked upon seeing the man's reaction.

"I'll personally make sure of that."

He was no longer in 2011 A.D.

He was back in After Colony 195.

There was no doubt, the Heero Yuy of two years ago has returned.

The killer without fear.

The slayer without remorse.

The murderer without mercy.

In the blink of an eye, before his enemy could react, Heero closed the distance between him and Basho. He struck down his opponent with a powerful left straight sending Basho off the ground, flying a couple of feet backwards. The leader of Mad Hyenas had barely recovered when he was violently kicked on the face by Heero. A loud cry of pain was heard as the Perfect Soldier savagely stomped down at Basho's knee splintering its knee cap off the socket. The Gundam Pilot proceeded to grab the green haired Mohawk by the neck before slamming him on the wall of a closed down establishment along the back street they had been fighting. He began hammering the gang leader with a rapid succession of brutal punches. Using the brass metal knuckle fitted on his right fist, Heero began smashing Basho's ribs through repeated punches at the torso while holding the Mad Hyena's neck with his left hand.

Seeing Basho cough blood, Heero flung him to the ground, twisting and dislocating the gang leader's arm in the process. Taking position above the fallen green haired Mohawk's body, Heero pummeled Basho's face alternately with both fists, splattering the blood of his opponent across the pavement. The brown haired boy also broke Basho's teeth and jaw as he continued his relentless beating on the Mad Hyena leader.

"P... please... h-have... m-mercy..." Basho cackled incoherently, as he was barely able to move from all the broken bones on his body.

At the corner of his vision, Heero saw the glint of moonlight reflected from the dagger Basho had used to threaten Haruka just a few feet away from him. Picking it up, the Gundam Pilot raised the dagger above him with its tip pointed directly at Basho's heart. He could see the fear from the remaining yet swollen eye of the barely conscious gang leader. However, he didn't have the slightest hesitation or regret for the next course of action he was about to do.

"I told you, I'll kill you."

His deep pitch black irises barely changed as he drove down the dagger aimed at Basho's heart.

* * *

><p>Haruka was slightly thrown off after Heero came to her rescue and started pounding the gang leader viciously. Earlier, she had witnessed the sudden change in aura and personality of the boy she deeply cares for. His usual intense and piercing cobalt blue eyes were replaced by cold, dark, lifeless orbs comparable to the abyss. There was something different about him that she could not put into words yet, till she heard him say that line.<p>

"I will kill you." Haruka shuddered anxiously from the words that escaped him while a paralyzing fear took hold of her.

The succeeding scene was a picture of cruelty and ferocity as Heero mangled the gang member without any restrain. The pretty campus idol could not avoid getting more scared and frightened at the actions being committed by the person she had grown to cherish. However, try as she might, the sky blue eyed lady was unable to peel her eyes off the rampaging young man with whom she had an irrevocable affection. Heero slammed the green haired thug on a wall before brutally thrashing him down senselessly with a flurry of punches. She tried calling him out to cease his actions, but no words came out from her lips. The raven haired beauty then attempted to move her legs and knees to stop him from the savage treatment he had been dishing out on his opponent, but no movement could be willed from her body.

She was strongly gripped with fear, glued to the spot with her knees splayed on the ground.

_'Something's wrong, he's different...'_

Haruka began to despair as warm tears began trailing down her eyes. The cornflower blue eyed young lady was unable to prevent the sobs of sorrow that murmured out of her lips.

_'Heero… what's happening to you?'_ The pretty campus idol thought as she wiped the tears falling unabatedly from the corners of her sky blue eyes.

Overtaken by anguish at seeing a different, daunting side of Heero, Haruka was powerless to stop herself from crying hard. Covering her face with both hands, more tears soon fell as she began to somehow understand the situation they were currently in.

_'You are not this person... This is not the Heero I've come to...'_

The raven haired beauty tried to ignore the feeling of dread if the fact that her assumptions on the boy she cares for was true. She knew however, that something had to be done or else risk losing him to the burning hatred and hellish fury he was unleashing on the already defeated gang leader. She had also discerned that the time to act was now before Heero eventually does something which can't be changed or undone later. As tears streamed down her eyes, Haruka was shaken off her musings upon hearing his next choice of words.

"I told you, I'll kill you."

_'No! I won't lose you to this person right in front of me! I will never allow it! Not when I'm already so much in love with you!'_

Some say that in desperate times, one finds courage at the face of overwhelming adversity. In Haruka's case, the raven haired beauty felt strength returning back to her legs and knees. As she raised herself off the ground, the pretty campus idol sincerely prayed that her resolve and feelings is enough to prevent him from doing what he was planning. Her reflexes seemed to have drastically increased upon seeing him raise the dagger. Haruka dashed swiftly towards Heero before closing her eyes as she saw him drive the blade downward to stab his fallen enemy.

She yelled in frustration as tears fell down uncontrollably from her sky blue eyes.

Hoping her words would reach him.

* * *

><p>"Heero! No! Stop it!"<p>

The dagger was mere inches away from Basho's skin when her words brought him back to his senses. Heero felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves tightly around him. It was followed by the tender warmth of a body closely hugging him from behind. Shortly after, a fresh, warm moistness began drenching through the mid-section of the coat on his back.

There was no mistaken, those were tears. _Her tears_. She was shedding them on his behalf.

_'Haruka...'_

Without a doubt, it was the young woman who had entrenched herself deeply into his mind, heart and soul. Haruka was crying in sorrow while sobbing every now and then as her arms clung tightly around Heero's chest from behind. In between chokes as she poured out her emotions, the raven haired beauty pleaded for him to put an end to his actions.

"Don't kill him, please!" She implored in grief, embracing him tightly from behind.

He felt his rage and fury drop considerably upon hearing her voice. Heero's eyes slowly reverted back to its natural color, while the dark thoughts that earlier clouded his mind began to clear off as his expression began to soften.

"Heero... I'm scared... please..."

The Gundam Pilot felt Haruka bury her face further in his coat as tears continued to stream down from her cornflower blue eyes. By now he was fully supporting her body which was leaning on his back, but somehow it had a calming effect causing him to finally relax.

"I don't want to lose you... You're the most important person in my life." She whispered softly, but audible enough for the brown haired boy to hear.

"Morishima... sempai..."

He finally dropped the dagger to his side, before gently peeling away from Haruka's embrace and turning to see her. The raven haired young woman lifted her face and eventually met his gaze. He saw the initial worry reflected on her red puffy eyes as she slowly looked into his own. Haruka blinked repeatedly before a soft smile appeared from her lips followed by a few more tears trailing down her eyes.

"They're... blue..."

Heero was unsure on how to react upon hearing what Haruka had just mentioned. He softly took a glance at her eyes and finally understood the meaning of her words.

"It is you... Heero..." The pretty campus idol concluded as she caught glimpse of that rare twinkle in his Prussian blue eyes.

He smiled gently and subtly before grunting in response.

"Welcome back, I'm... so glad. Thank God."

Heero was slightly surprised as Haruka threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around the Gundam Pilot in a warm and tender embrace. The raven haired beauty was unable to suppress her relief as she continued crying. The brown haired boy felt something different as her tears made their way through the fabric of his cloth. It was no longer of anguish or sorrow.

They were tears of joy.

He pulled her closer to him, hugging Haruka tenderly within his arms.

Then it dawn on him, as light was shed to his musings and thoughts - making everything clear.

It was impossible for him to get away and stay clear from her. Set a distance on her.

Not when she was already past the outer defenses. Not when she was already beyond the inner shell. Not when she was already this close.

Haruka had slowly managed to tear down the walls Relena was previously unable to break through.

And for the first time in his life, Heero Yuy, the man who knows no fear, was scared.

He was afraid. He already knew.

His decision was wavering.

His determination was buckling.

His resolve was faltering.

Crumbling to its very foundation.

Haruka was making it impossible for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

The events inside this massive update occur only within the span of a few hours. I wanted to provide a highly detailed account of probably one of the highest and lowest moments between our main pairing. Admittedly some parts were inspired by canon Amagami SS (Haruka's arc) while others from various anime/manga works. I fully enjoyed making this chapter but at the same time also worried, since this is the first time I wrote an action scene for the story. Hopefully, it would meet the quality and connect rightfully in place with the earlier chapters.

In line with this, please send me your feedback or reaction of what you think about 8. Thanks so much!

Epigraph for 7 - forgot to mention this on the previous chapter (7 - Triangle), but it was created specifically for that update (Haruka and Kaoru's lines). I'm not sure though if I'll ever make another Epigraph in the next chapters.

Gun action - I was laughing after completing this scene, especially when it came to reading the part he was typing his last name as game initials on the screen. But I wanted to give it a try. However, I also have to limit the action on Heero's part since it was only a gun simulator. The game he was playing with is similar to one of those step-pedal-to-duck-and-reload machines. Some action selection is made through flicking the gun into another direction.

Damsel in distress scene - Ok, this is dedicated to a few friends here essential to its creation and conception. To operation meteor for providing the idea, concept and suggestion (which I first thought was quite cliché but its importance and effect will be seen later on). And to drake202 & p17oyDONyu9n for requesting I try my hand on writing such a scene (hope it meets your taste, guys).

(Ai Nanasaki) Fan Service - finally, I have completed my goal on having all 6 main heroines appear on this story. To RyuujinHaou and p17oyDONyu9n, alongside all the other Ai Nanasaki fans, this one is for you.

Amagami SS+ (Plus) - To the fans of the anime and others who wanted to know more about our heroines, this series (which is a sequel) is currently being shown. So far I've already finished watching two arcs (Tsukasa Ayatsuji's and Rihoko Sakurai's), with each heroine having 2 dedicated episodes. Please check this one out (man, the anime translators for it are really good and dedicated - they release ASAP!).

I think that's it! My thanks and deepest gratitude to the reviews, feedback and reaction I've received for the last 7 chapters. You guys are one of the motivations driving me to have this project completed, please bear with me and let's see this one together till its end. To all the readers - I am very thankful for the attention this story had received. It has drastically increased no doubt because of you.

Please tell me what you think of 8! And see you in 9 for the conclusion of the Kaoru/Love Triangle Arc!

* * *

><p><em>You've heard her wish on a 'shooting star'...<em>

_Seen how she first saw him..._

_Been there when they first met..._

_Why she got closer to him..._

_When she began to notice him..._

_You've heard her initial denial..._

_Seen another side of her past the happy-go-lucky one..._

_Been there when she accepted her feelings..._

_When her jealousy was at it's fullest..._

_Witnessed her first kiss..._

_Her happiest moments with him..._

_And times she felt down because of him._

_But such tribulations is just a part of things yet to come and times yet to occur as she will learn the difficulty of loving a Heero Yuy._


	9. Chapter 9 Heroine of the Battlefield

****_Disclaimer:_** **I do not own Gundam Wing, Amagami SS or any of its characters. I wrote this fanfic for my own pleasure and purely entertainment.

**Chapter 9 - Heroine of the Battlefield**

Using his handkerchief to clean the dagger from all traces of his fingerprints, Heero then placed it in the palm of an unconscious gang member. He had also discreetly wrapped and stashed the bloodied brash knuckle using the same handkerchief inside his bag. The brown haired boy planned to dispose of it on a different location after properly removing all evidence that might prove his usage of the said weapon. Turning to Haruka, he noticed that she had already finished dusting herself off after being splayed on her knees earlier. Her eyes were still red and swollen from all the tears she had shed which eventually brought him back to his senses.

_'In my desire to protect you, I... lost control of myself. Yet it was you who brought me back.'_

"Are you ok now, Morishima sempai?"

Haruka smiled timidly before nodding at him with both her cheeks glow a warm shade of light pink. Heero was about to resume his observation on the state of his badly beaten opponents when he was alerted to the sound of sirens coming from police patrol cars. Soon enough, a trio of mobile police units arrived at the scene, along with them was Ai Nanasaki, the girl they rescued earlier.

"Morishima sempai!" Ai called out upon exiting the police car and making her way towards them.

The young swimmer embraced Haruka in relief after seeing that the raven haired beauty alongside her savior was unharmed. Heero noted that Ai was looking at him and Haruka with a knowing smile before she proceeded to introduce herself.

"Sempai, I'm Ai Nanasaki, Class 1-A, thank you so much for rescuing me earlier." The freshman stated before bowing respectfully to the mobile suit pilot.

"Think of it as nothing, Ai."

"And thank you for taking care of Morishima sempai."

Heero softly grunted before nodding slightly at Ai while Haruka gently patted the younger girl's bob cut hair.

* * *

><p>The police needed at least four ambulances to transport the gang members due to the severity of their physical condition which included various broken bones from different parts of the body. One of the investigators even commented that the viciousness and savagery of the assault was akin to the work of a highly trained Special Forces commando. Heero and Haruka were then checked by a paramedic for any injury or possible trauma before being sent to the police station along with Ai to provide a detailed account and statement of the events that occurred. It was fortunate for them that senior police inspector was a friend of Ai's family, thus they were able to leave the station immediately even without the need for a parent or guardian to come for them. Ai was driven home by the friendly officer back to her house, while Heero and Haruka opted to be dropped off a good distance away from the pretty campus idol's village.<p>

As they walk side by side in silence, the Gundam Pilot felt Haruka softly latch her arm around his own.

_"You're the most important person in my life..."_ Her words echoed to him, reverberating at the depths of his soul. Heero clearly remembered everything she uttered in that moment of desperation. They were said not only because the situation calls for or circumstances they faced at that moment, but with full admission and sincerity of the feelings Haruka nurtures for him.

_'She... cares for me. Yet I am so unworthy.' _

He was still pondering the outcome and consequences of his actions when Haruka opened a conversation.

"Yuy-kun... Thank you for saving me. I'm also sorry for leaving the hiding place even when you told me not to. Please don't get angry at me."

Heero shook his head sideways before slowly taking a glance at Haruka. The pretty campus idol had stopped walking while her head was bowed down in apparent shame. He also noticed that her sky blue irises were avoiding his gaze.

"Morishima sempai, you can't do anything that will make me mad at you." The Gundam Pilot started before turning Haruka to face him and holding her gently on both shoulders. His cobalt blue eyes were staring deeply at her cornflower orbs, as he slowly spoke to the raven haired beauty.

"I will never let any harm come to you. I will... protect you, Morishima sempai."

Haruka's sky blue eyes seemed to shine and sparkle after hearing him say those words. She smiled at him tenderly as her eyes dreamily gazed at his face somewhat searching for the truth behind what he had mentioned.

"I'll hold you to that, Yuy-kun. You have to take responsibility for making me cry."

He nodded and smiled back at her in understanding, before continuing on their way to Haruka's village.

* * *

><p>It was Friday evening, two days had already passed since that night Heero had fought and beaten down the members of a street gang. Haruka had just finished taking a bath when Hibiki called on the phone. The raven haired beauty could not help but smile a little as she heard her friend speak through the mouthpiece, there was a hint of curiosity and excitement laced on the normally composed voice of the swim team captain. As she sat down on the sofa while drying her slightly damp hair, the pretty campus idol decided it was time to be honest with her best friend.<p>

"Hibiki... I know you want to ask something. You usually don't call this late on weekdays."

Haruka heard her friend sigh on the other end before asking what has to be one of the topics she was already expecting.

"Haruka, I've heard it all from Ai. Is it true? Yuy-san rescued you both the night before?"

The cornflower blue eyed young woman smiled tenderly as the memory of that night was refreshed through her mind. She was reminded of the time spent with Heero at the arcade center and the young man's grim determination to save her from the gang members after he had rescued Ai. She also relished the moment Heero declared that he will protect and keep her safe from harm while on their way home that evening. Haruka confirmed both of Hibiki's questions before providing a brief account of the events that occurred, starting at the instant she asked the Gundam Pilot to intervene till the moment Ai had arrived with the police. However, she was careful enough not to include some sensitive details like the instance she was held hostage by Basho and the noticeable change in Heero's persona. The raven haired beauty decided those are personal matters that should only be kept between her and the brown haired boy. Haruka sighed contentedly as she finished recounting the events which transpired in that fateful evening just two nights ago.

"Considering all that had happened, you still sound happy and relaxed. What's your ideal man, again?"

"Hibiki... I've already told you before... but if I have to remind you, I like charismatic guys, those who can draw the attention of the entire crowd and are good natural leaders."

"Ok and what else?"

"Well, I also admire tough guys that could seem to protect you no matter what."

"Right, just like how I remember, and thank you for perfectly describing Yuy-san." Hibiki quipped after hearing Haruka's description.

"Heh! You got me there... but what makes you come to that conclusion?" The raven haired beauty admitted while asking her friend curiously.

"Haruka... I've seen the charismatic part with my own eyes during that basketball game you went all out cheering for him. And you've just provided the details on how Yuy-san rescued Ai and kept you safe while he fought the street gang."

The pretty campus idol knew then that she fell for Hibiki's carefully orchestrated inquiry and had practically admitted her feelings on Heero. She smiled before vaguely confirming her friend's assumptions.

"Hibiki, am I really that transparent when it comes to him?"

There was a slight pause on the other line before she heard the swim team captain respond to her question.

"You were never like this before he came into your life."

"But isn't it weird Hibiki? I'm a year older than him, yet I'm the one who's more dependent on him. Won't he hate me for it?"

"Haruka, you told me before that one of the things you like about Yuy-san is his maturity. He understands you. And if we consider all the time you've spent with each other, I think he already knows you in ways even I'm not familiar with. Guys... also like it when we become dependent on them at times."

"Thanks... I... I really appreciate hearing that."

The sky blue eyed young woman felt something similar to a lump within her chest being plucked out after hearing her friend's reply. However, the raven haired beauty also recalled another matter that she needs to face. And it is confronting the threat seriously posed by another woman, who happens to be a close friend and classmate of his - _Kaoru Tanamachi_.

"Is there something wrong Haruka? You don't sound confident or at the very least convinced from what I've just said."

"It's not about that Hibiki. There's... There's this other person who also likes him a lot. And I... I tend to lose grip of my emotions whenever I think she's with him."

"Oh... you're pertaining to his classmate then?"

"Yes..."

"Haruka, remember that time you had an accident during P.E. class?"

"Yes."

"It was Yuy-san who was the first to come rushing by your side. Though it's really hard to see or read his emotions just by judging the look on his face, but there's one thing I'm certain. That boy cares for you Haruka. Don't you recall how he seemed quite hostile when Hiko-sensei approached him before asking where he was taking you?"

"Hibiki..."

"I honestly believe you know him better than anyone else in campus from all the moments you've been together. Have faith Haruka. Be strong. There's something with the way he looks at you that I can't really explain. But it's there. Try to feel him, Haruka. Let go of your insecurities."

The words she heard seemed to have broken Haruka from a trance. Her memories began to replay all those times she and Heero were simply content at looking into each other's eyes. Those moments when silence is the sole witness to the warm, passionate and longing embrace shared between their eyes. And those instances they gaze deeply on one another, hoping and expecting to see their images reflected within the pupils of the other's eyes. It brought a pleasant and tender feeling that swept her worries aside for the time being, enough to wash out the burden and jealousy always plaguing her heart and mind.

_**-oxo-**_

_When it was raining that time and they were forced inside the waiting shed..._

_"It's already dark, Morishima sempai." Heero told her before pausing to look deeply at her eyes. Her reflection was painted clearly in them._

_"If you don't mind, I'll accompany you on your way home."_

_"You will? What I mean to say is... Is it really ok? I- I don't want to impose, Yuy-kun."_

_"It's alright Morishima sempai. I don't have work today and... I... want to be sure you get home safe."_

_"Oh... So you're worried about me." Haruka voiced out, looking at Heero with a mischievous smile. _

_The Gundam Pilot only grunted in acknowledgment as she eagerly entwined her arms around his before going on their way to her village._

**_-oxo-_**

_During that instant she had an accident during P.E. class..._

_It hurts... a lot. _

_Was it the physical pain coming from her foot? Or the emotional pain coming through her heart?_

_Haruka did not have much time to think as she felt herself being lifted from the cushions and cradled by two lean yet strong arms the raven haired beauty was familiar with. Her teary, sky blue and doe-like eyes widened in surprise as she became sure it was none other than him._

_"Are you ok, Morishima sempai?" Heero quickly asked as she opened her eyes._

_She had been unable to respond as she was overwhelmed by her feelings for him._

_"I got... worried when I saw your foot trip at the bar."_

_Haruka's heart leapt that moment she heard him say he was worried about her._

_She could see a hint of concern within his intense Prussian blue irises as she was cradled safely in his arms._

_"Don't worry, I won't let any harm come to you."_

_"Just please... say something, Morishima sempai." Heero added, with his eyes gazing softly at the pretty campus idol._

_Haruka's lips quivered, while her sky blue eyes stared solemnly at his cobalt ones. A small smile became visible as the raven haired beauty used the back of her palm to wipe a few tears from the corners of her eyes._

_"What took you so long?" She sniffled while her blue cornflower orbs held Heero's own deep cobalt ones in a longing embrace._

**_-oxo-_**

"He cares for me."

"Haruka? Are you alright?" The swim team captain worriedly asked after she heard Haruka say it out of the blue.

"He cares for me, Hibiki. You were right."

"Haruka... You really like him don't you?"

"It's... It's more than that... But thanks a lot, Hibiki. I've been blinded at times to see and realize the things which matters most."

"Oh don't think about it. Besides... I know a few people who also believe in the two of you."

"Heh? Two of us? Me and Yuy-kun?"

"You already know one of them. Don't worry you'll get to meet them soon. Especially when things go..."

"No no no... Hibiki. I could handle it by myself."

"I know that Haruka, but don't you feel it? Anytime from now, your rival will be making her final move. You have to be prepared."

"I have complete trust in him, Hibiki."

"But you guys aren't even officially an item yet."

The raven haired beauty was unable to reply after hearing what her friend had just honestly stated. It was true. She did not have any formal commitment or relationship of that degree with the young man who means everything to her. She pursed her lips in silence as the idea of him being with Kaoru began to taunt and threaten her delicate emotions.

"Don't worry, we will not intervene. They just want to give you their support. And probably share some of their thoughts on your current standing with Yuy-san."

"Ok Hibiki."

"That's good to hear. I think that's about it. See you tomorrow."

"Good night and thanks."

"You're welcome and good night as well."

* * *

><p>"Heero! Have you heard about the news?" Masayoshi excitedly asked while he was placing his textbooks inside the school bag.<p>

Classes were already dismissed and being a Saturday, they only had to be in school for half day. Heero had finished packing his stuff and was now preparing to leave before he responded to Masayoshi's question.

"What news, Masayoshi?"

"Three days ago members of the toughest gang in Kibitou's commercial district were almost beaten to death! According to the news report, the police are not disclosing any information about the person or group responsible for apprehending the street gang."

"What's the name of this gang?" The Gundam Pilot nonchalantly asked in return.

"They're called the Mad Hyenas! I've heard they are involved in criminal activities like extortion, smuggling and small time drug dealing."

Masayoshi then proceeded to narrate the information he had read from the local newspaper. The leader, named as Basho along with another gang member, called Psycho were placed at Kibitou Memorial Hospital's intensive care unit due to the severity of their physical condition. While the others referred to as Lee, Daigo and Migel were admitted on the same medical institution's orthopedic ward due to various broken bones sustained from the assault. The mobile suit pilot began listening with complete interest at Masayoshi as the short spiky haired boy provided him the aftermath of his incident with the said gang.

_"Heero! No! Stop it!" Her words echoed inside him as his memories brought the Gundam Pilot back to the night of that incident._

_His arm that held the dagger stopped just a few inches away from the terrified gang member's chest, he also felt his fury began to subside as Haruka clung tightly from his back. The feel of her warm body was enough to bring him back to his senses. Her voice was able to breakthrough his consciousness and return him from the persona of the Perfect Soldier._

_"Don't kill him, please!" He heard Haruka cry in anguish, as her tears continued wetting the backside of his uniform while she held him tightly._

_'Haruka...'_

"Heero?"

"Huh?"

"Heero? Are you ok? You seemed out of it, man." He heard Masayoshi commented while looking at him curiously.

"I'm fine."

Masayoshi nodded in understanding when both of them noticed that Junichi was heading towards their direction. The mobile suit pilot noted the serious and worried look on his classmate's usually calm face as he made his way to them.

"Masayoshi... Heero... Takahashi sensei just told me that Tanamachi's mom had called to inform them that Kaoru's not at home for the past two days she's been out from school."

"Eh? You mean to say that Kaoru's either cutting classes or is actually missing?"

"Well, according to Takahashi sensei, her mom started crying after learning that Kaoru is not even reporting at school. Apparently, she hasn't gone home for the last two days."

"Knowing Kaoru... there must have been a misunderstanding between her and her mom. We better look for her." Masayoshi suggested as he glanced at Junichi and Heero.

"What do you think Heero? You've been pretty close to Kaoru since you arrived." Junichi asked him, waiting for his response.

"We should look for Kaoru to check if she's ok. Junichi, did you already asked Keiko? I think she is Kaoru's closest friend aside from you and Masayoshi." The brown haired boy replied as he tried to narrow down the situation.

"Already did. But it seems that Keiko is also unaware of Kaoru's current whereabouts."

"Did anyone tried to contact her part-time job? That's the only place Kaoru goes to aside from school since she's not in any of the clubs." Heero inquired as he took a serious look at both Junichi and Masayoshi.

"I just know she has a part-time job. Kaoru never told me or Masayoshi where she works though. She seems quite embarrassed to talk about it." Junichi noted in addressing his question.

"If that's the case we should split up. I'll go to her part-time job. You and Masayoshi search the places you know she frequently goes to. I'll try calling Junichi tomorrow to check things on your end." The Gundam Pilot decided to which Junichi and Masayoshi nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Heero already saw Kaoru after disembarking from his motorcycle on the parking lot beside Cafe Totosu. However, instead of going inside the family restaurant to talk with the fiery young woman, the Gundam Pilot instead opted to wait till she finished her work shift. He bided his time waiting for her by staying and drinking coffee at a rival cafe found just the opposite side of the road. The years of training he spent on monitoring and surveillance had honed his patience, almost three hours had passed before he noticed that Kaoru went inside the room he remembered being designated as an employee only quarters. By then, the brown haired boy deduced that it would only be a matter of time and the obsidian eyed young woman will be leaving her part-time job. He paid his bill and went to the back exit commonly used by the cafe staff which was located at the establishment's left side facing a small alley. Not long after, the service door opened and with it he saw Kaoru's weary form leaving the cafe. The dark wavy haired lady was obviously surprised upon seeing him waiting for her at the employee exit.<p>

"Heero..."

"I've been looking for you Kaoru."

The tomboyish girl avoided his gaze after she closed the door, Heero moved in front of her and carefully studied Kaoru's face. He noticed that her normally wild yet sparkling eyes seemed to have lost its luster. The naughty yet adorable grin always painted on her lips was also missing. Instead, there was only weariness and confusion written all over the obsidian eyed girl's face.

"You've been out of school for the past few days. Your friends and classmates are worried. Even Ms. Takahashi already asked our help to look for you. But most of all, we were told that your mom has been crying when she called the campus asking for you."

"It doesn't concern you Heero. I'll appreciate it if you could please stay out of my personal problems." Kaoru coldly replied while averting her face away from him.

"I'm well aware of that, Kaoru. I know it's not any of my business but I won't be leaving here till you provide me a good reason. Knowing that the others would not have been able to find you since you've never disclosed your part-time job to anyone else aside from me."

"Heero... Please... I..." The tomboyish young woman softly answered as she began to sniff in between her words.

"Kaoru, I may not be a long time friend similar to Junichi, Masayoshi or Keiko. But do know that no matter how short the moments we had compared to them, I am grateful for all the times we've spent together. I value you as a true friend and from what you've taught me, friends support each other."

The Gundam Pilot used both hands and held Kaoru softly before turning her to face him. The obsidian eyed young lady was already in tears when she finally met his gaze. He gently used his thumb to wipe away a tear trickling down her cheek.

"You're a strong lady, that much I am sure of, Kaoru. Now tell me."

Kaoru sniffled as Heero's piercing eyes stared deeply inside her teary obsidian orbs. His words were able to get the message through the wavy dark haired young woman.

"I'm having some problems with my mom. You see, three nights ago while I was on my way to work, I saw her meeting up with another man."

Heero only nodded in understanding as he prodded Kaoru to continue with her story.

"I confronted her about it later that night. Mom told me she'd been meeting that man for some time already. She then said she was thinking of remarrying."

He only grunted in response as the mobile suit pilot anticipated their discussion will be getting heavier from that point onward.

"I don't understand! Why can't it be the two of us? Weren't we doing just fine on our own? I was really trying to make it work. I thought the two of us could get by if we worked together!" The dark wavy haired young woman exclaimed before pausing for a while to catch her breath.

"She... she was smiling in a way she never does at home. That's why I kill myself working! So I won't be a burden to her. I really just want to give up. I've done all that I can. Gave it my all. Whether it was cleaning up or doing the laundry... I even prepare dinner every once in a while. I wanted to prove that we'd get by with just the two of us. I always give it everything I have. So why, Heero? I don't want a new dad at all!"

The brown haired boy listened in silence as Kaoru released the frustration and vented out the anger that had built up inside her. Knowing it was time for him to reply he carefully weighed and chose each word before sharing his own thoughts.

"I would never pretend that I understand your situation Kaoru. The one thing I do know is conflicts are usually resolved through communication and mediation."

Hearing no comment or reaction from Kaoru, he decided to continue.

"You have your reasons for feeling this way. Your mother has her own as well. Communication is give and take. State your viewpoint and insight about the scenario but also listen your to mother's side of the story. From there both of you could try to understand the... feelings of one another."

"Heero..."

"Kaoru, what do your emotions tell you? Honestly."

"Somewhere inside... I know, my mom has not forgotten about my dad. All of it just felt too sudden. I don't know what to do."

"Of course you do. Your emotions could never fail you. Being honest with them will enable you to act on it without any difficulties."

He once again used his thumb to gently wipe another tear forming at the corner of her eye. The tomboyish young lady finally smiled as her obsidian irises began gleaming with hope and understanding as she breath a sigh of relief after hearing him.

"Thanks Heero. I'll talk to my mom more calmly about it once more. I'm glad you were here... though, this is a part of me that I did not want for you to see."

"Its... Ok." The Perfect Soldier replied, nodding subtly at Kaoru.

"During times like this... I want you at my side." The wavy dark haired young woman admitted as her obsidian orbs met his Prussian blue eyes.

"Kaoru..." Heero could only utter as he felt something tinge deep within him.

* * *

><p>The air and mood inside the Tea Clubroom was thick and serious, four persons were seated in front of a square Japanese table planning intensively for a very important occasion. After sipping some tea, the meeting's main organizer gently laid down her cup on top of the table. Ruriko Yuzuki steadied her eyeglasses before summarizing the details of their plan this coming weekend centered on one of the meeting's members and the object of the said person's affections. The Tea club President took a brief glance at Manaka Hiba, the club's Vice President then at Rihoko Sakurai, Tea Club member before finally settling her eyes on Kaoru Tanamachi.<p>

"Ok, this coming weekend, Sunday, the 27th of November, we will commence with Operation Love Storm!"

"Brilliant." Manaka smiled slyly while also looking at Kaoru.

"Rukko-san, Mana-san, both of you are really getting into this, eh." Rihoko chimed in after taking a bite from her cream puff.

"Rihocci... You are being like that because you don't have man problems with Tachibana-kun." Ruriko dutifully noted eliciting an obvious blush from Rihoko.

"Now back to the topic at hand. Kaoru, this is the final push towards Yuy-san's emotions. You won't be getting another chance or opportunity like this. So make sure you go all out and do your best. Ok?"

Kaoru smiled sadly at them before nodding her head in understanding. She knew everything was at stake and the odds are stacked badly against her. Word has spread inside their classroom that Heero and Haruka were noticed to have matching key chains latched on their bags. Though the brown haired young man simply brushed off Masayoshi's assumptions that he and the campus idol are already in some sort of mutual understanding, Kaoru could not help but feel unsettled. Ever since that night Heero went to see her at Cafe Totosu after skipping classes, the obsidian eyed young lady knew that she had already gone past the point of liking him.

She was _also_ in love with him.

The wavy dark haired young woman acknowledged that the term _'also'_ is befitting her, as she has accepted the truth of Haruka being the first one to fall for him. She had tried to control her feelings for him, but it only grew deeper and stronger as time passed. The moments she had spent with him had always been fulfilling and inspiring for her. He was there to tutor her on subjects she had difficulty, resulting to passing marks which helped Kaoru avoid retaking the exams. He was also there to provide her a shoulder to lean on during the time she had family problems. She had listened and took his words into heart and it worked wonders as she was able to resolve the issue with her mother. By then Kaoru had realized it wasn't a simple infatuation or admiration that she holds dearly for Heero. Their times during lunch period at the rooftop only served to heighten her emotions for him. The tomboyish young lady was certain that she loves the transfer student even with the limited time they've come to know each other. And with that knowledge she would do everything, use all her capabilities and resources to win the affections of that handsome and silent boy that she had come to care in only a short span of time.

_"Thank you, Heero." Kaoru timidly opened, as his deep and cool blue irises met her gaze._

_She had approached him the following day after their talk the previous evening. The wavy dark haired young woman was in a very good mood, she had managed to talk things out with her mother. Following his advice, Kaoru calmly shared her thoughts and fears regarding her mom's relationship with the man she had just seen. She then listened to her mother's side of the story, from there it was all history as they sorted the issue and reconciled with each other._

_"You were right. She never intended to replace my dad. I... never considered her feelings."_

_The cobalt blue eyed young man simply nodded at her as she continued._

_"But, we were able to talk things and mend out the problem. I'm really glad it's all cleared now between me and my mom."_

_"Someone told me that the world would be a more peaceful place if conflicts could be resolve through dialogue or mediation." Heero suddenly said out of nowhere as he gazed at the horizon._

_"Heero... I..." Kaoru trailed as she stared at the Gundam Pilot and studied his serious facial expression._

_'Your depth and maturity is really something that could draw any girl without the need for you to use any kind of charm.'_

_"Kaoru?" She heard him ask, gazing at her with his intense cobalt blue eyes._

_'I'm losing my nerve! Ohh... I might miss this opportunity!'_

_"Er... Ah... What I wanted to say was..." The tomboyish lady stuttered as she grasped for courage while searching for words to say._

_"What is it, Kaoru?"_

_'It's now or never. If I don't move now, I risk losing him to Morishima sempai.'_

_"Uh... P-please go out with me this coming, Sunday! My mom gave me tickets to the amusement park."_

_"Hnn." He gently grunted, seemingly giving it some consideration while Kaoru blushed furiously._

_"It's a way of thanks for helping me clear things out with my mom. I also wanted to go there... But I don't have anyone to accompany me." Kaoru shyly admitted as she felt her cheeks turn beet red._

_"Alright, Kaoru." Heero answered while a barely noticeable smile appeared on his lips._

_'I'll do everything it takes to make you notice me. Please be mine.'_

"Kaoru? Are you ok?" Rihoko worriedly asked, looking at her curiously, as she was shaken out of her memories.

"I-I'm fine. I'm sorry... My mind wandered off somewhere."

"Kaoru... time is against you. You also can't afford being like that when you're with Heero-san." Ruriko seriously reminded her to which Manaka nodded in agreement.

"Opportunity."

"Mana-san is right. You have to make the best of this coming Sunday with Yuy-san!" Rihoko chimed thoughtfully as Kaoru prepared her response.

"I understand Ruriko sempai. I will do my best."

"OK! Now make sure to wear something that shows off your best assets. Right, Manaka?"

The laconic Tea Club Vice President smiled slowly before looking intently at Kaoru and saying her answer.

"Battle underwear."

"Manaka!" Ruriko shouted in exasperation, smacking her forehead in frustration.

Kaoru felt the heat rising to her face after hearing the long black haired sempai's reply. She did however, made a mental note to wear something that would make her look attractive for Heero.

"Set a good tone or rhythm - meaning you initiate the action and maintain a good atmosphere. Make sure both of you enjoy the day, do all the activities together with him."

"Yes Ruriko sempai."

"You will have various opportunities present themselves, when you feel that the mood and timing is right. Go for the kill!" Ruriko excitedly finished with a smug smile hanging on her lips.

"Huh? Go for the kill?" Rihoko wondered out loud.

"Confession." Manaka bluntly replied to which Ruriko agreed.

"C-confession..." Kaoru nervously repeated as she felt her heart skipped a beat.

"Kaoru, it's the end game now. All of this is intended for you to have your chance at him. State your case and await his judgment."

"I... I know... But... I just can't help getting nervous and worried."

"We all do Kaoru, especially in front of the person we like. What you are feeling is normal. But unless you do it, you'll be giving him up without a fight."

"I'll do it. I'm serious about him." The dark wavy haired eyed young woman uttered, a steeled resolve could be seen on her eyes.

"Good luck, Kaoru!" Rihoko happily stated, earning a warm smile from the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>At one of the tables inside Magnificent Cakes &amp; Pastries, a known sweets shop in Kibitou Commercial Area, Haruka could be seen sharing a cheerful discussion with Hibiki. Both of them had already taken a bite at the slices of cake they had ordered and were waiting for the arrival of a few friends which Hibiki fondly refers to Haruka as her <em>'allies'<em>. The raven haired beauty was scowling a little, somewhat embarrassed at the point her best friend had been trying to convey. They were seated in front of each other, with Hibiki overlooking the cake shop's entrance where Haruka's back was facing. The pretty campus idol had taken another sip from her tea when she heard the door chimes whistling gently alongside the soft creaking of a door being opened. She then noticed Hibiki smiling at someone and gesturing her hand for the person to approach them. Turning her head to the shop's entrance, Haruka felt her lips forming into a smile upon seeing Ai Nanasaki along with another familiar young lady stepping inside the pastry shop.

"Ai-chan!" Haruka greeted while waving her hand excitedly as Ai and her friend approached their table.

"Tsukahara sempai! Morishima sempai!" Ai warmly responded before she and her companion bowed respectfully at them.

The pretty campus idol nodded at the freshman swimmer before switching her attention to Ai's friend who she thinks she has already met somewhere before. The girl seemed to be another freshman and was probably Ai's classmate as well. She had chestnut brown hair tied into two ponytails at each side of her head, kind golden brown eyes that had the gleam of both elegance and innocence reflected in them. She was definitely pretty and cute, Haruka surmised before her eyes wandered at the younger girl's chest area.

_'My goodness, she's well endowed on that aspect considering she's younger than me.'_ The raven haired beauty noted with awe as her eyes discreetly took another glance at the young girl's coat.

Haruka knew she was also as gifted in that area, but accepted the fact that the young woman in front had more potential. Considering she had already reached that level in fewer years. The cornflower blue eyed lady was still musing at such thoughts when Ai introduced her companion.

"Sempais, this is my friend and classmate, Sae Nakata also from 1-A."

"M-my n-name is Sae Nakata, I'm p-pleased to meet you both, Tsukahara sempai and Morishima sempai." The cute brown haired girl nervously opened before bowing slightly to both Haruka and Hibiki.

_'Wait a minute... She looks familiar... I think I've seen her before.'_

"Hello there, Nakata-chan! You're so cute!" Haruka happily answered brushing aside her thoughts for the mean time.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Nakata-san." Hibiki cordially replied while smiling at the brown haired girl before returning her attention to Haruka. "Haruka, they are the ones I've been calling your allies. Nanasaki approached me yesterday after swim team practice. It seems she has something urgent to tell you."

"Eh? Ai-chan?" The pretty campus idol curiously asked. The tone of her voice obviously surprised after hearing what Hibiki has just said.

"Morishima sempai... It is only second hand information. Sae-chan is the one who actually heard something about Yuy-sempai."

"Huh? You know, Yuy-kun?"

"Y-yes... I f-first knew him when... H-he helped me order l-lunch in the cafeteria." The cute brown eyed girl stuttered as she responded to Haruka's question.

_'Oh! Now I remember! She was the one Heero helped when I first noticed him... I even thought they were siblings.'_ The raven haired beauty reminisced before suddenly pausing to take a quick look at Sae's chest area. _'Hmmm... Now that I think about it, she could be another contender as well...'_

"Come on Sae-chan, tell Morishima sempai what you heard." Ai beckoned, looking seriously at her friend.

"Yes..." Sae trailed before continuing, "Yesterday while I was walking with Miya-san, a friend and classmate of ours, we ran into Sakurai sempai who happens to be the girlfriend of his brother Junichi."

"Junichi Tachibana is from class 2-A." Ai explained before nodding once again at Sae to continue.

"Miya-san teased Sakurai sempai for being too cheerful thinking it was something related to her brother. Sakurai sempai instead told Miya-san that it was nothing about her, but involves another friend of theirs." Sae narrated, getting the full attention of Haruka and Hibiki.

"Sakurai sempai proceeded to tell Miya that their friend plans to confess her feelings to the person she likes this coming Sunday."

"Nakata-san, where does this involve Haruka?" Hibiki suddenly queried at Sae.

"Tsukahara sempai... The person being confessed to... is Yuy sempai." Ai interjected before shifting her stare at Haruka, a worried look could be seen on her purple irises.

The sky blue eyed young lady felt a lump forming in her throat upon hearing his name.

_'No... That's already tomorrow...'_

"And the one who will be confessing is... Tanamachi..." Sae hesitated, as she gave careful consideration on the last words of her statement.

"Tanamachi... Kaoru." Haruka grimly and coldly finished for Sae with her eyes boring deeply at the table.

"Forgive us Morishima sempai... When Sae told me about it, I felt that you have the right to know... From what I saw that night, you had serious feelings for Yuy-sempai." Ai bowed her head in apology along with Sae before hearing Haruka's decision.

"I... I need to find him."

"Haruka..." The swim team captain softly said before shaking her head sideways at the pretty campus idol.

"I have to stop him, Hibiki!"

"Haruka... That is not in your place or standing to do so." Her best friend disagreed as she looked seriously at the raven haired beauty then adding, "You're forgetting an important fact, Yuy-san is not yet committed to you or anyone else."

"But I just can't stand aside and do nothing..."

"We've talked about this possibility. You have to respect his privacy on such matters. Besides, you also told me that..." Hibiki tried to explain before being cut while in mid-sentence by Haruka.

"Yes, it is true, I completely trust him! I know and feel he cares for me... But still... It's doesn't make it any easier for me when he's with her!"

"Haruka, you're the one being difficult to yourself."

Deciding to ignore her friend's last comment, the pretty campus idol turned to face Sae prior to asking that fated question, "Nakata-san, where does their date tomorrow take place?"

"Morishima sempai..." The chestnut brown haired cutie tentatively replied while looking at both Ai and Hibiki for support.

* * *

><p>Though it was the last Sunday of November, the sun shone brightly and the temperature was warm, the climate was similar to a normal day in summer. Heero had already removed his helmet and dismounted from the motorcycle at the parking lot when he noticed the young woman standing near the entrance of the amusement park. She was wearing a red checkered boyfriend shirt tied into a knot at its end above a white camisole which allowed a nice peek on her toned abs. The young lady matched it with faded denim shorts showing off her long shapely legs and a pair of topsider sneakers. As he made his way towards the amusement park's entrance, the Gundam Pilot saw the girl smiled and removed her sunglasses. It was Kaoru.<p>

Her cheeks wore a soft shade of pink while her eyes were beaming and sparkling. The brown haired boy smiled subtly upon recognizing the tomboyish young woman he had promised to meet this day. He took a quick glance on his wrist watch and noted that he had arrived 15 minutes earlier than their supposed meeting time. The Perfect Soldier concluded that Kaoru had probably waited for at least half an hour as he could see some discomfort with the wavy dark haired lady with the way she held her brown shoulder bag.

"I thought I was late, Kaoru. Even now it's still early for our meeting time. Did you wait that long?"

"It's ok! I... I only got here a couple of minutes ago. Don't worry, it's alright." The obsidian eyed girl assured him while looking in his eyes.

"Kaoru, you look really good today." Heero complimented sincerely while staring back at Kaoru with his cobalt blue orbs.

"Uh... Ah... I... Uhm... T-thank you, Heero. I'm glad you like it." Kaoru responded as her face blush beet red after hearing his words.

"Let me carry that for you, Kaoru." He decided before smoothly and quickly getting Kaoru's bag off her shoulder.

"Wait... Heero. I-I can manage, it's not that heavy." Kaoru shyly said as she attempted to get her bag from him.

The mobile suit pilot gently held her hand and smirked ever so slightly at Kaoru before replying, "It's fine Kaoru. Let's go?"

"O-oh... a-alright... Let's go in..." The tomboyish young woman could only answer as she followed Heero to the park's entrance.

* * *

><p>Kaoru Tanamachi could not withhold the smile that is very insistent in making its appearance on her face. Everything was getting better than she had expected, they had already finished riding the bump cars and roller coaster. She was spending every moment with Heero and enjoying every second of it. The wavy dark haired young woman was also certain that the boy she likes dearly feels the same as he always held that subtle barely noticeable smile on his lips. His Prussian blue eyes never wandered but were always fixed at her. He had ensured she was always by his side as they were never separated from each other despite the large crowd inside the amusement park being a Sunday. The Gundam Pilot had been a gentleman in his treatment of the obsidian eyed young lady, right now he was currently buying ice cream at the scoops station while Kaoru waited for him in one of the tables found within the park.<p>

_'Heero... You've really made this one unforgettable day for me. I'll make sure to express myself properly when the moment arrives. I... love you. I hope you will give me the chance to... be the woman for you.'_

She was shaken off her musings when she saw him making his way towards their table. He was holding two ice cream cones, the first is mocha flavored which she was sure would be Heero's due to his fondness for coffee. The second cone made Kaoru smile while feeling the heat coming from her cheeks. It was a limited edition polar arctic vanilla flavored ice cream, a seasonal offering made especially for the incoming winter. She had wanted to taste it when Heero asked for her order, but instead opted to let him decide being a bit shy at the young man who was making her chest pound stronger each passing moment she was spending with him.

_'He's so... thoughtful and considerate. Well... he must have seen me looking hungrily at that earlier... Bad Kaoru... I might have even forced him to buy that for me unknowingly.'_

"Here you go, Kaoru." Heero said in his deep baritone voice while handing her the cone with white colored ice cream.

"Thanks a lot, Heero... I really wanted to try this flavor... How did you know this was what I wanted?"

"Kaoru, I knew you had a liking for seasonal or limited edition items. So it was only natural I get this for you. Besides... you've been staring at this flavor's container when I told you to choose earlier."

_'Arrgghhh... I knew it... I was right... He caught me! But... he's been really discreet while observing me. This is truly embarrassing...'_ The dark wavy haired young lady mused while feeling the heat rise up to her ears.

* * *

><p>The queue for the gigantic Ferris wheel seemed hopeless at first glance. However, despite the daunting task of standing in line under the withering heat of the sun for almost an hour, Heero and Kaoru decided pushed through just to experience the ride. While waiting for their turn, Kaoru noticed that the crowd lined up was composed mostly of couples. She felt a slight pang of envy and longing while looking at the various pairs around them.<p>

_'Ok Kaoru... patience is a virtue... have courage, be honest and give it to him. If things go well... You'll be enjoying exactly the same way these girls are.'_

"It's really hot today even if we're approaching winter in a few weeks time!" She heard the girl beside her complain while using her hand to fan herself.

"I'm sorry. I must have moved the umbrella that's why you're feeling the sun's direct heat." The girl's boyfriend apologized before adjusting the umbrella he held to better cover his girlfriend.

"Here, drink this, it should be enough to cool you down." Another man said while offering a bottle of water to his partner.

"Thanks! You're so thoughtful!" The young lady answered as she opened the bottle cap and began taking a few gulps of water.

_'This is torture! When will we get our turn?'_

"Kaoru?" Heero softly called out at her from behind, the obsidian eyed woman turned to face him and was utterly surprised at the next thing he did.

"You've been perspiring." The Gundam Pilot noted before he pulled out his handkerchief then started gently dabbing the drops of sweat falling at the sides of her face and forehead.

_'My goodness Heero... I don't know what I did to deserve this... But today surely is my lucky day...'_

The brown haired boy then asked for her handkerchief, Kaoru didn't think twice of handing it to him and was again astounded at his succeeding actions. He unfurled her handkerchief before folding it triangularly then tying gently into a bonnet covering her hair up to her forehead.

_'Heero...'_

"Let's go Kaoru, the line's beginning to move again. We might be able to get our turn after the next set."

True enough, after 20 more minutes, they were past the railings and Heero was already assisting her take a seat inside one of the cars. Once she was seated, the Perfect soldier then followed suit and took his place at the opposite side. Soon the Ferris wheel began to rotate, moving its cars while doing so. The sun was already coming down, splashing its last golden rays across the horizon painting a palette of amazing colors amidst the back draft of white clouds. Kaoru took a glance at Heero and saw him looking silently at the skies. She studied his facial features as they were bath by the ever changing hues and shadows of the dying sunset in its final moments.

_'He's really so handsome... I could understand why almost all the girls at school fawn over him. Not even counting the love of the prettiest girl in the whole campus.'_ She sadly mused while thinking of her fiercest rival for the attention of the young man in front of her.

Kaoru continued looking at the cobalt blue eyed boy, there was this intense yet solemn look in him as he gazed steadily at the heavens. She wondered for a while if he was thinking of being in another place with another person. Shrugging her negative thoughts aside, Kaoru instead willed herself to focus at the more serious matters at hand. She was reminded on the true purpose of today's meet up. It was for her to go out and admit her feelings for him. They were approaching the apex of the Ferris wheel's loop, the ride has been pretty smooth and she thought this would be the best opportunity to let everything out.

She stared longingly at him with her obsidian orbs as the Gundam Pilot must have noticed her since his eyes also returned her gaze. He had this cool and clear look with his Prussian blue irises. It felt that he was there and at the same time somewhere far away. Yet despite that, he could still draw anyone with those piercing eyes. Kaoru felt the boundaries between them suddenly disappear along with the space separating them. It was the opportunity she had been anticipating patiently to come.

"Heero... I..." Kaoru softly and slowly started before the Ferris wheel abruptly came to a stop, with their car at the topmost of the loop.

"There must be some mechanical problems with the motor." Heero duly noted before returning his attention to her. "What is it Kaoru?"

"Oh... It's just that... I... uhhmm..." She trailed hesitantly feeling her cheeks burning red with embarrassment when they were jolted by the sudden resumption of movement from the Ferris wheel.

The Perfect soldier moved fluidly to catch her as Kaoru fell forward, the Ferris wheel however did not proceed with its initial motion. The car they were in rocked back and forth causing Kaoru to cling tightly onto Heero's arms till the booth ceased from its swinging. She felt the brown haired boy held her protectively in his arms as she dug her face deeper into his chest while being seated next to him.

"It's alright now Kaoru. They must have attempted to run the motors again too soon."

"You're right... I'm sorry for panicking. It seems we'll be up here for some time though." The wavy dark haired young lady replied as soon as she felt they had stopped moving.

"Yes. By the way you were trying to say something earlier?"

"Oh... that... never mind... it was nothing." She answered feeling that the mood was already gone.

Heero only grunted in response, but instead of looking outside he turned to face Kaoru and stared deeply into her eyes. The tomboyish young woman felt her chest pounding heavily as their eyes met. She also felt the temperature rising from her face as she blushed furiously from his stunning gaze. The notoriously fiery girl knew that this was THE moment she had been waiting for.

"Heero..." She began but the Gundam Pilot beat her to it.

"Kaoru, I really appreciate it, you bringing me here. It felt good to relax at times."

"Oh... think nothing about it. I'm glad you accompanied me as well."

The cobalt eyed boy slightly smiled upon hearing her response, his eyes continued to wander around her face before returning to stare at her own eyes. By then, the sun had completely set, darkness was beginning to cover the horizon as the moon and stars began taking their places in the skies. The bright lamps and bulbs in the amusement park were being lighted as night started taking its reign over the day. Amidst the ongoing transition, there they were, suspended at the highest point of the Ferris wheel.

"Thanks for letting me experience your expertise in cooking. Somehow it felt like I was taking advantage of you, during those times at the rooftop."

"Of course not! Don't be silly! I wanted to do that because you're my friend and it's also a way of helping you." Kaoru explained feeling more embarrassed as the young man she loves never broke his gaze on her. _'And also because I'm in love with you.'_

"Besides... you're far away from home, no one's taking care of you. Don't you miss home, Heero?" She honestly added prior to asking her question out of curiosity. _'Let me be the one to take care of you, Heero'_

"Home... I, sometimes think about it." The mobile suit pilot said, pausing to look at the stars in the sky before adding, _"Soon, I'll be back there though."_

"But you'll be here for the next term and finish high school right?"

Heero only smiled subtly at her in response, his deep blue eyes held a soft twinkle as he returned her gaze. Kaoru felt her heart beat pause for a while upon seeing such a spectacle. However, she saw a hint of sadness and loneliness laced within his cool blue irises. For a few more minutes they remained silent, before she felt the urge to finally admit her feelings for him.

"Uhhmm... Heero... I..."

They were surprised at the sudden movement of the Ferris wheel. However both of them were spared from being jolted as it resumed its rotation smoothly. She was gently held by Heero to steady her balance even while they were seated. Kaoru silently debated if she will push through with her plan when Heero looked at her in the eye, obviously waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"It... it was nothing... I really enjoyed this ride even with all the delays."

She saw him nod in understanding as they noticed that current passengers are now being replaced by new ones, signifying the end of their unforgettable Ferris wheel ride. Kaoru sighed, a bit disappointed, feeling she had passed up on her opportunity. The obsidian eyed girl was reminded of another event that would allow her to express herself on the boy she has feelings for.

_'I'll definitely say it later. I promise.'_

* * *

><p>It was getting late in the evening when Kaoru led Heero into a small yet secluded spot at the amusement park gardens. She had memorized its location from the piece of paper given to her by Ruriko after their meeting at the Tea Clubroom. They had just finished eating a light snack before going there since both them were still full from the various treats she had consumed courtesy of the brown haired boy. The secret area was heavily obstructed on first glance, the thick shrubs and bushes surrounding it provided a substantial cover which is enough to make anyone wonder about the existence of such a place. The hidden clearing itself was almost as big as a private garage that could possibly fit two vehicles. The grass was finely trimmed, growing evenly with its growth somewhat well maintained. The spot itself not only gives Kaoru the needed privacy for her planned confession but also provides an elevated and spectacular view of the fireworks display that they had agreed to see before going home.<p>

Kaoru thought that her nerves would fail her as they finally settled inside the secluded area. Heero had been mysteriously silent since they made their way there, causing the fiery young woman to worry even more. She could hear and feel the loud pounding within her chest. If she was given the choice of simply disappearing and forgetting they had went there, Kaoru knew she would have taken it without second thoughts. However, the obsidian eyed young lady knew that getting cold feet at this moment was out from her options. It was already end game for Kaoru, it was winning time. Her words and actions would decide the outcome of her relationship with Heero.

She nervously took a glance at the mobile suit pilot who was also seated beside her at the grass with his knees folded and kept together by his arms as he steadily gazed at the stars on evening skies.

"H-Heero... I hope this place is fine with you while we wait for the fireworks."

The Prussian blue eyed boy subtly nodded at her as he continued looking up at the heavens and stars.

_'Come on Kaoru! You can do it! Be honest and pour out everything to him!'_

She could feel her heartbeat getting louder and louder each passing second. The buzzing of crickets and cicadas, the noise coming from the amusement park, seemed so far away as sound slowly disappeared from Kaoru's senses. Her obsidian irises were glazed and focused only at the person next to her.

"_The best way to live a good life is to act on your emotions"_

It was time. She took one last deep breathe and turned to face Heero.

"Heero... There's something I want to tell you."

The Gundam Pilot shifted his focus from the skies to Kaoru before gently grunting. "Go on."

"Heero... I... well... since the time we became friends and got closer, I've began to grow feelings for you."

"Feelings?" Heero asked with his cobalt blue orbs looking intensely at Kaoru.

"Yes..." Kaoru trailed as she willed herself to keep her composure and be honest with the young man in at her side.

"What I'm trying to say is, Heero, I've fallen in love with you all this time. You've given me strength to face the challenges in life I know I could not have handled myself. You've given me hope during times I felt down and alone. You've given me happiness at the simplest moments I've shared with you... I treasure you more than a friend... I want to take care of you."

The dark wavy haired girl paused as she felt her hands getting cold and numb while baring herself at the boy she loves. Steeling her resolve for one final question, Kaoru stared at him straight in the eye as she laid out everything on the table "Heero... Please go out with me!"

* * *

><p>He could feel it.<p>

Though he was not yet experienced in the matters of the heart as he is in the arts of war, the Gundam Pilot known as Heero Yuy could sense something was definitely in the air. The moment he and Kaoru went inside the hidden spot covered by the bushes, the brown haired boy was definitely sure there was something bound to happen. His suspicions were further confirmed when he saw the uneasy and nervous look on Kaoru's face. It was all the more compounded when he noticed that the tomboyish young woman was flushed red while her eyes had been showing a different kind of glow.

_'I'm not sure why Kaoru wanted to watch the fireworks from here. But it sure feels there is something she needs to tell me.'_

He lifted his head and stared into the darkness of the evening skies. The stars spread across its vastness were like a blanket covering the world underneath it. The cool evening wind gently breezed past them while the muffled sound of the theme park's various rides lightly serenaded the night. Various thoughts filled the Perfect Soldier, he briefly thought of his current situation, an accidental time traveler, lost in the past. He was also reminded of that topic Kaoru had lightly touched a while ago, his prospective outlook on returning _'home'_. Or more precisely going back to his own time. Right now he was unsure of what he wanted to do. He knew he was straying from his objectives as he strived to lived normally and fit within the past which ironically is his present. Finally his emotions, it had gotten the best of his instincts and had even driven past his own rationale. All because of one young woman the Zero System showed him on that fateful trial run for the Fold Generator.

He was taken off his musings as he heard Kaoru softly and hesitantly spoke to him.

"Heero... There's something I want to tell you."

He turned his head at her before saying, "Go on."

The Gundam Pilot saw the slight apprehension on Kaoru's face as she struggled to speak her thoughts to him.

"Heero... I... well... since the time we became friends and got closer, I've began to grow feelings for you."

"Feelings?" He curiously asked. His piercing deep blue eyes fixed solely on Kaoru.

"Yes... What I'm trying to say is, Heero, I've fallen in love with you all this time. You've given me strength to face the challenges in life I know I could not have handled myself. You've given me hope during times I felt down and alone. You've given me happiness at the simplest moments I've shared with you... I treasure you more than a friend... I want to take care of you."

The brown haired boy had barely managed to process all the things Kaoru admitted when she finished her confession with one question he was bound to answer.

"Heero... Please go out with me!"

_'Kaoru...'_ He uttered as his mind tried to comprehend everything that had just taken place.

_'I... had my doubts, yet I could not assume on such things due to the lack of experience and understanding when it comes to dealing with the opposite gender.'_ He quietly admitted to himself as Kaoru waited for his response.

_'But, hearing from Kaoru that she has feelings for me... deep emotions... such as love... then... I...'_

His vision was filled with memoirs... precious memoirs of that young woman... the times they spent together... the moments they shared with each other...

_**-oxo-**_

_"Say... Yuy-kun, do you like autumn?"_

_"I guess so... It seems so serene, especially when the leaves fall down from the trees."_

_Heero took Haruka's trash bin on one hand and started pouring it's contents inside the furnace, he then added a few more dried twigs and branches to maintain the fire. Satisfied with the flames, the brown haired boy moved to place another batch of leaves when Haruka called him._

_"Yuy-kun!"_

_The Perfect Soldier shifted his attention to Haruka just as the raven haired beauty threw both hands in the air. His deep blue eyes widened slightly as a rain of dried leaves showered both of them before touching the ground. Haruka looked at him mischievously as the leaves drifted downwards very slowly. The campus idol went back to the mound, gathered another bundle with both hands and scattered them in the air. Haruka smiled contentedly, her arms were outstretched at each side when a sudden gust of wind brought down more leaves hanging from the trees near the furnace. The raven haired beauty reveled in delight as the leaves seemed to dance all around them. Heero could not help but marvel at the sight before him, Haruka's sky blue eyes were sparkling and her laughter seemed like sweet music to his ears. She moved gracefully along with the leaves as the wind blew gently. She was nothing but breathtaking._

**_-oxo-_**

_'She's... like an angel.' Heero mused, while looking at Haruka with a small smile on his lips._

_"You have a nice smile Yuy-kun." Haruka stated, interrupting him from his musings._

_"What... Morishima sempai?" Heero asked, as he strained himself to recover._

_"Show it to me again! Please Yuy-kun, you look cute!" Haruka teased after seeing the Gundam Pilot tensed up to her statement._

_"You must be mistaken Morishima sempai. Your eyes were only playing tricks on you." He coolly replied with his brows furrowed slightly._

_"Ofcourse not. Now smile like that again, please." The campus idol beckoned, eagerness clearly tinged in her voice._

_"I have no idea about what you're saying." The Gundam pilot evaded, now looking at her with his usual stoic demeanor._

_"Ehh! You want to play that way, huh?" Haruka challenged, a smile of mischief now reflected on her lips._

_"What do you..."_

_"Here take this!" Haruka remarked, as she suddenly shot up from the chair and leaned swiftly towards the boy in front of her._

_Heero was caught off guard as he felt the soft touch of her hand at the back of his head, Haruka closed her eyes and planted her moist lips gently above the area where his brows met._

_'Haruka...'_

**_-oxo-_**

_They were still at the view decks when the pretty campus idol saw the intense look in his face. His eyes were seriously fixed on the ground. Haruka became worried at him as she noted the faint hint of pain and sadness Heero tried to conceal in his eyes. She moved closer to him and held his head using both of her hands, tilting his face to meet hers._

_Staring deeply into Heero's cobalt blue orbs, Haruka attempted to discern the emotions he had closely guard within. She was certain that something might have caused the Gundam Pilot to slightly open those windows of his soul. In an action that came naturally to them both, the raven haired beauty gently placed Heero's head to rest at the crook of her shoulder before stroking his hair softly with her hand._

_"Yuy-kun... I am very thankful you brought me here. Actually, this is the one place I like most in Kibitou."_

_Haruka heard his usual grunt of acknowledgment as she continued, "I don't know what's in your thoughts or what you feel right now. I just want you to know that I'm here for you. Whatever your endeavors are, Yuy-kun."_

_They remained like that for a while, neither of them talked as Haruka gently stroked Heero's brown hair. Both of them content and at ease with the serene atmosphere. Haruka soon closed her sky blue eyes as she leaned her head against Heero's own which was nestled above her shoulder._

_**-oxo-**  
><em>

_"Don't kill him, please!"_

_He felt his rage and fury drop considerably upon hearing her voice. Heero's eyes slowly reverted back to its natural color, while the dark thoughts that earlier clouded his mind began to clear off as his expression began to gradually soften._

_"Heero... I'm scared... please..."_

_The Gundam Pilot felt Haruka bury her face further in his coat as tears continued to stream down from her cornflower blue eyes. By now he was fully supporting her body which was leaning on his back, but somehow it had a calming effect causing him to finally relax._

_"I don't want to lose you... You're the most important person in my life." She whispered softly, but audible enough for the brown haired boy to hear._

_"Morishima... sempai..."_

**_-oxo-_**

It all became clear to him.

As his memories faded and his senses brought him back to the present, he finally understood everything.

Heero finally realized the emotions stirred up inside him whenever he was with her. He finally admitted to himself that...

He, code named Heero Yuy, Gundam Pilot 01, Hero of the Eve Wars, 17 year old soldier... and time displaced traveler is...

In love with Haruka Morishima, a normal, 18 year old civilian and 3rd year student in Kibitou Senior High.

But sadly he knew... they were not meant to be. True, it was destined for them to meet. But he felt that they were not fated to be with each other. Aside from the obvious fact that everything was also against them, most notably: time, space and reality.

He was thinking all of that at such a time when Kaoru Tanamachi had confessed her own feelings of affection for him.

_'Kaoru!'_

Heero's mind immediately scrambled for reasons as he was pulled back to the current events. He could kill without any hesitation back in his own era, yet right now he was sensitive to the fragile emotions of two young women that had endeared themselves to him on different aspects. He was certain of one thing though: lost in time as he was, he could not forge any relationships to that degree with either of them. And to do that...

He would have to hurt them.

Make them hate him.

Enough for both of them to forget him.

And move on without him.

Just like what he did with his own past. He distanced himself to the only person that managed to make a mark and almost reach the point of forming a relationship with him. It was exactly the same thing he had done with Relena Peacecraft. Accept that it wasn't meant to be, set a distance and move on.

He will live with the consequences.

As he pondered the weight of his decision, the night sky was illuminated by various lights coming from the theme park's fireworks display. Different hues and shades of sparkling fireworks shone brightly above them. However, Kaoru did not remove her stare on his eyes. It was the moment of truth between them. Heero was about to speak out the brutal plan he had conceived when the dazzling fireworks display reflected the beauty and innocence of Kaoru's face.

_'It was never their fault to... feel something for me in that manner.'_ The Gundam Pilot surmised as he gently and carefully studied the woman in front of him.

_'They don't deserve to be hurt and treated cruelly for... having such emotions.'_

Kaoru Tanamachi radiated that of a woman deeply in love. He could see the yearning, anticipation, fear and hope in her eyes. It was also then that the mobile suit pilot knew that he could not bring himself to hurt her and the other young lady who had a greater bearing in him.

_'How ironic... To see this cold blooded killer has grown a conscience.'_ Heero sarcastically chastised at himself as he prepared his response.

"Kaoru." The brown haired boy started, pausing slightly upon noticing the normally feisty and fiery girl in front of him fidget after hearing his voice.

"I like you so much as well. I truly and honestly do. But I value and care for you as a friend... I'm sorry."

"I... I see..." Kaoru meekly replied as tears began falling down from her eyes.

The Perfect Soldier immediately moved in to close the gap between them and softly embraced Kaoru who was now sobbing silently while resting her face on his shoulder. The dark wavy haired young woman embraced Heero in return as she found solace and comfort on the crook between his neck and shoulder. They stayed that way amidst the ongoing fireworks till quite some time before Kaoru slowly lifted her face and stared intently into his cobalt blue eyes.

No words were exchanged between them as both acted on impulse, driven by the burden each side was carrying.

Kaoru leaned forward and kissed him deeply which the Gundam Pilot returned in a sincere yet restrained manner. He felt all her feelings at that moment, her happiness, her hopes, her dreams and everything else she had kept within. The kiss then became passionate, with their lips locking into each other while feeling and tasting each other through soft wet caresses. Their tongues searched for one another fervently, craving for the company each other.

The image of a raven haired young woman wearing a black headband with two cornflower blue eyes pulled Heero back to his calm center.

He slowly stopped then softly and gently broke the kiss with Kaoru. Heero gazed tenderly at the dark wavy haired girl, noting the sad and lonely smile appearing from her tear-stricken face.

"I... knew that the odds were against me. But I love you so much... I have to try and give it my best."

"Kaoru..."

"It was also my first kiss... Heero... I'll be keeping it with all my memories of you. I... have no more regrets." Kaoru softly whispered as tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

"I always knew and felt... it was her. Right? The way you look at her... The way you smile at her... The way you feel for her is different from everyone else." The tomboyish young woman thoughtfully noted, referring to one person both of them were keenly aware of.

"Don't worry Heero... I understand. It was a long shot, but it was all worth it..." Kaoru managed to utter while Heero gently wiped the tears trailing down the corners of her eyes.

"Kaoru... Thank you." The brown haired boy said as she softly smiled before resting her head on top of his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Three days have passed since that momentous Sunday, through all those days a young lady has remained restless and unsettled. While seated on her chair for the day's final session, she spared a quick glance at her wrist watch and sighed upon seeing the time. It was still a quarter before four in the afternoon, fifteen more minutes till the end of classes. She drew another deep breath upon hearing the noise of other students coming out from their classrooms being dismissed earlier than them. Deciding to listen at her teacher while bidding the time, she was however distracted by the shrieks and buzzing of fellow seniors caused by an unknown commotion outside the hallways. Resolving to ignore everything else, her mind drifted off as she paid no attention at the ongoing class.<p>

_"Haruka, you're the one being difficult to yourself."_

_Deciding to ignore her friend's last comment, she turned to face Sae Nakata before asking that question, "Nakata-san, where does their date tomorrow take place?"_

_"Morishima sempai..." The chestnut brown haired cutie tentatively replied while looking at both Ai and Hibiki for support._

_"Haruka..." Hibiki softly pleaded, "Don't do this. You'll only end up being the villain in Yuy-san's eyes."_

_"I thought everyone here was supposed to be on my side." She bitterly said as a pained look appeared from her sky blue eyes. "Why do I even have to learn of such a thing when the most important information is only going to be withheld from me in the end?"_

_"We're sorry Morishima sempai... we intend to tell you all. It's just that... we never thought you'll consider confronting them." Ai answered meekly with her head bowed down in an apologetic manner._

_"When I saw you two again that night... Till the moment we dropped you and Yuy sempai near your village, I felt there was already a connection between you and him."_

_"Ai-chan... He is... very special to me... Even I... I don't understand myself for being like this when it comes to him." She honestly and sadly admitted while looking at Hibiki, Ai and Sae._

_"I'm sorry everyone... I'm really... sorry." The raven haired beauty uttered, prior to closing her eyes in an attempt to control the raging emotions inside._

_"I'm also sorry, Haruka. I never considered how difficult it must be at your position right now." Hibiki said as she turned to look at her._

_"Please don't apologize, Morishima sempai... It's ok. I-I think me and Ai-chan just got nervous from your earlier reaction." Sae smiled considerately after responding to her with Ai nodding in agreement._

_"Thanks, Hibiki... Nakata-san... Ai-chan."_

_"Morishima sempai, their date tomorrow is at..." Ai started but was surprised as Haruka held her hand. "Sempai?"_

_"I think... I should not know, Ai-chan. If I claim to trust him... If I indeed want to be the woman that deserves him the most... I should be more understanding and reasonable."_

_"Morishima sempai..." The freshman swimmer softly uttered as her eyes lighted up after hearing what Haruka had just decided._

_"Haruka... It seems you're finally starting to mature. That is very admirable." Hibiki quizzically noted to which Sae nodded in support._

_"I have to, Hibiki. He's the only one... Only one for me."_

The sound of the school bells brought Haruka back from her reverie. As she began placing her notebooks inside her bag, the raven haired beauty noticed the dangling key chain attached to the zipper. She remembered giving and placing a matching pair to Heero during their coincidental meeting inside the arcade center exactly two weeks ago. The fun and joy Haruka experienced during that time was among the many memories of the brown haired boy she had kept within her heart and soul. She also knew the events that evening leading to the brawl at the back alley had forever altered the standing of their relationship with each other.

_'Despite that sudden change in him... I felt it... The grim determination to save me. To protect me. Indeed... That part of him is definitely scary. But I do love him. I have to accept every part of him to justify my claim. The funny thing is... in the end, I fell for him even more. He's so precious to me...'_

The pretty campus idol however was increasingly getting worried since the week started. True she had respected and decided not to intervene with Kaoru's confession that Sunday. She decided to stay calm and wait for the Gundam Pilot. By Monday, however, they were not able to see each other even when the day ended. Come Tuesday, it became known to her that Kaoru is absent for 2 days already while Heero rushed home early. And now, it was already Wednesday yet there was still no word from the Prussian eyed boy. Haruka was reaching the point where she considered running to the second year's building and confronting the young man who's always in her thoughts. But she decided to stay true to her word and hope that everything will be fine.

_'I have complete trust in you Heero... Even if I don't hold anything yet... I'll still wait for you.'_

She waved goodbye at Hibiki who was preparing to go to the swim team's practice session before leaving the classroom. Whatever the commotion in the hallway was is still ongoing as she noticed a crowd of girls talking excitedly among themselves while looking at someone leaning by the building column. Haruka curiously peered to check the person's identity as she passed by but despite her tall stature the group of young women was quite substantial, preventing her from getting a clear view. The raven haired beauty decided to ignore the matter and simply leave, when she heard a deep baritone voice called out to her.

"Morishima sempai."

_'Heero...'_

She turned to look at him and could not help but smile upon seeing it was truly the boy she had come to cherish.

"I had been waiting for you."

The campus idol was unable to speak as she heard him utter those words. However, she could see and hear the gushing from the group of girls who were looking at Heero earlier. Still she was completely taken by surprise as the Gundam Pilot took her hand and quickly but gently led her to the nearest stairway.

"Where are we going, Yuy-kun?" Haruka finally managed to ask.

"Anywhere you want to go, Morishima sempai." The Perfect Soldier replied while gazing at her with his cool cobalt blue eyes.

"I'm hungry Yuy-kun. You have to treat me for waiting for you these past 3 days."

The mobile suit pilot slightly smirked upon hearing her statement before nodding and leading her on the way to the western fences.

"Is it ok with you to piggy-back ride with me?"

Haruka's eyes widened upon realizing what he meant, she grinned slyly and nodded to Heero in understanding as different thoughts and ideas presented themselves.

"Morishima sempai... we could get into an accident with what you're thinking right now."

"Eh? It's not my intent... I mean, I'm not thinking about anything!"

Heero only smiled subtly at Haruka as he continued holding her hand while they made their way towards the tool shed's direction. The raven haired beauty secretly smirked upon knowing that he already got a hint of what she was planning.

She might probably ask him all the questions inside her mind later. But right now she was sure of many things.

She was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

First of all, my apologies for the long wait caused by the long delay. Got busy with many things - both personal and professional. But hopefully, with this massive update, I've managed to quell and fulfill everyone's curiosity about the promised conclusion of the current arc. Here are a few things I'd like to call out:

Kaoru/Triangle Arc - Well its curtain roll for Haruka's fiercest rival, and drawing out a very satisfying last stand for her was very difficult. A good friend pointed out the unenviable position I got stuck in for almost a month while thinking of the best possible way to conclude the love triangle. I must say, I'm glad with the way I finished this arc (It was really sad for Kaoru, I felt bad myself, but I wanted her to get a somewhat glorious ending).

Chapter Title - This is open to everyone's opinion and interpretation. It is applicable to both the main (Haruka) and supporting (Kaoru) female characters. I'll leave it to everyone's judgment as to who really is the "Heroine of the Battlefield".

Chick Flick Update - Yep, good airtime was dedicated to Team Haruka and Team Kaoru, since this will be the first and only time we'll be seeing both teams in action.

Amagami SS Plus - Well I've finished watching all of the sequel episodes except the last two where our favorite heroine is lead (the first one will get aired this week). I might use some material in those two episodes to get a better grasp on her personality and character development. What's more interesting is that her first episode was even entitled "Sexy". My oh my... perverted Junichi definitely doesn't deserve her. But I still like that pairing - they look cute together.

Acknowledgments - To the overwhelming support and reaction I've received since 8 got released. To the reviewers, my deepest gratitude and warmest thanks! And of course to all readers - keep those visits and hits coming! I've been rebuilding some of the chapters for plot improvement aside from typos and grammar corrections. Lastly - for updates and progress of the next working chapter, you could check my profile for info.

Again, thanks everyone and don't forget to review or send your reaction! See you in 10, the beginning of what everyone is waiting for!

* * *

><p>It was like a repeat of an earlier scene, the Gundam Pilot was left wondering as Haruka dragged him by holding his uniform's sleeves. Earlier, they were still in the process of choosing their order inside a cafe that Haruka had chosen when the raven haired beauty suddenly stood and began pulling the bewildered Perfect Soldier out of the establishment.<p>

_'Something seems to be bothering her... again.'_

"Morishima sempai?" He coolly asked as the pretty campus idol stomped off ahead of him.

"Hmm?" Haruka turned to look at him with her lips tightly pouted and eyebrows scrunched closely together.

"Why are you dragging me by the sleeve again, Morishima sempai?" The brown haired boy softly inquired, his eyes allowing a hint of worry to appear while gazing at the raven haired beauty.

"Eh?"

"Is... there anything bothering you?"

"Oohhh... Those waitresses have been staring at you like some sort of..." Haruka began as she glared back at the Cafe where they came from before stopping herself.

"Waitresses?"

"Errr... I... I think I want to eat some burger and fries instead of coffee and cake..." The cornflower blue eyed young woman reasoned as she felt her cheeks burning brightly from embarrassment.

"Hnn... Understood, Morishima sempai." Heero answered as they neared the parking lot, still oblivious to Haruka's reaction.

As the mobile suit pilot mounted the big red motorcycle, Haruka also took her place behind him, hugging Heero tightly.

'_You can't blame me for being like this... I missed you. But, promise, I'll improve myself to be the woman that deserves you most.'_

Some things never change... easily.

* * *

><p>That is a bonus and continuation of the last scene, definitely not an omake. It's also my way of saying "thanks a lot for waiting and again, sorry for the delay." =)<p>

I'll see you in 10!


	10. Chapter 10 Party Night

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Gundam Wing, Amagami SS or any of its characters. I wrote this fanfic for my own pleasure and purely entertainment.

'If it takes a lifetime to make you realize we are meant for each other, then so be it. Just give me a chance and I'll never stop from proving it to you. I'll do it because I'm so much in love with you.' _**- Haruka Morishima**_

'I am getting tired... being called sempai. You, calling me Morishima sempai. In fact, there are times I am beginning to hate it. I'm no longer satisfied on simply being a sempai to you. I want to be just Haruka for you!' _**- Haruka Morishima**_

_**Chapter 10 - (Christmas) Party Night**_

**Ultracompact Fusion Reactor charge level: 89%**

Running Diagnostics check…

Initializing…

Unit Model: XXXG-001W

Unit Name/Variant: Wing Gundam-FG

Gundanium Hull Integrity - 82%

Primary Targeting System - Active

High Mobility Vernier Thrusters - 100%

Search Eye – Active

Linear Suspension - 100%

ZERO System Program - Active

Fold Generator Overdrive - 100%

Composite Internal Alloys - 90%

Self-Destruct System - Disabled

High Response Sensors - Active

Secondary/Sub Weapon Systems - Active

'_All systems are normal…'_

Satisfied with the results of the latest maintenance checks, Heero turned his attention to the record logs of Wing Gundam's first and only Fold Generator field test. The brown haired boy could not help but feel uneasy after he minimized the window which showed the most recent data of his mobile suit's working condition. Almost 3 months ago, he was considering all possible options available while thinking of a way to return back to his own time. Right now the Perfect Soldier was half hearted, torn between leaving his present life and resuming the one he had accidentally left behind. Heero remembered the night he arrived in 2011 A.D. along with the decision to _'blend with the civilian population'_ as part of his cover to avoid getting unwanted attention and arousing suspicion. Instead, he got himself integrated with the normal society and began to live comfortably while balancing his duties on school and work.

_'No doubt, it was all because of her.'_

A myriad of pictures and scenes were thrown at him by the ZERO system during the Fold Generator test, all images contained one thing in common. Every scene flashed was always focused and centered on a young woman wearing black headband with curly tipped raven hair. The Gundam Pilot did not understand the point on seeing such images of someone he doesn't know. Even with his vaunted mastery and experience working with it, he was unable to comprehend the ZERO system's reason or motives for showing all those portraits involving the young woman. However, Heero started questioning his current existence and situation soon after meeting the young lady in person.

_'Was it fate or destiny which led me to meet her?'_

Both were equally cruel, destiny playing a heavy role, making the impossible possible by finding a way for them to cross each other's paths. While fate made him feel all the more unwanted, despised even, knowing that no matter what they do, everything is bound to be against them. He is threading a very thin line right now, one that could have very serious implications to the future where he belongs. Yet despite all that, Heero was unable to stop himself or more accurately, realize that all this time, he was beginning to get closer with that young lady in ways more than being acquaintances.

_'I...her...'_

The brown haired boy deliberately muted the word in between, knowing he did not have any right to even utter or let alone think of it. That word had been very foreign to him before his arrival in the past. Back on his own time, Heero even questions the possibility if ever he would get the chance to experience it. He only knew that everything he was feeling right now, all of his emotions were driven by that one. It was also scaring the daylights out of him. Yes, for all the training and exposure that had rendered his instincts peerless and dauntless, he was still at a loss. Because through that emotion, the mobile suit pilot finally learned the meaning of fear.

_'Haruka...'_

He could not handle the thought of losing her, with her safety at risk that night, the overall picture of their relationship dramatically changed. Heero was all the more ashamed for having her witness the one side of him that he never wanted the young woman to see. When it came down the wire that her safety was compromised, he resorted to unleashing _that persona_. The supreme embodiment of an ultimate weapon, cold, ruthless and unforgiving - the Perfect Soldier. He almost got his already bloodied hands spilling that of another yet again, but no matter how deserving the intended victim was, it does not change the fact that such an action could potentially alter the events of the future despite how insignificant it would seem. The mobile suit pilot had been pondering his mind endlessly since that night. He thought that she would stay away or avoid him after witnessing such changes in his personality.

Yet he was proven wrong. She stayed with him and became even closer.

The following events with Kaoru Tanamachi finally made him recognize and justify the true depth of his emotions for the raven haired young woman. He was somewhat certain, guaranteed even, that she also feels something along the same lines or more for him. He might be a poor judge when it comes to understanding a woman's thoughts or feelings, but his emotions tell him there is something more. She shares many traits similar with Kaoru, the way she looks at him, the way she regards him, the way she smiles at him.

_'It would only be a matter of time before she...'_

The Gundam Pilot stopped himself from saying that word. Admittedly he both dreaded and wanted to hear what she would say when that day comes. He sometimes dreamed of being selfish, caring for no one else and taking her somewhere where they could both be happy. He has become addicted to it. Happiness was a price he had to pay in order to be where he stands right now. To succeed in his past he gave it all up. He distanced himself on the first woman who had the chance to share it with him. And now, having experienced it, Heero knew he would have to kill a part of him, if he intends to set things straight from hereon. For the past week since he had turned down Kaoru, the cobalt blue eyed young man had taken a two-pronged approach in his relationship with Haruka. He made sure to always wait for her and together they leave school on the way home. During all those occasions, he had made certain to follow every whim the pretty campus idol asked of him, whether it would be a small snack or coffee before they separate from each other by the gates to her village.

It was two-pronged in a sense that Heero indulges himself from the fleeting moments he was soon bound to lose. He was filling his mind with all the memories he could possibly share with Haruka. Taking into account all the times they are spending together, he was also patiently waiting for the other side to strike back at him in full swing. The Gundam Pilot had intended to give the raven haired beauty all the chances and opportunity to confess her feelings for him. If indeed that was the case, which he based from his previous experience with Kaoru, but if not, he will accept the fact that his deduction was off and Haruka might only be looking at him as an older sister would to a younger brother.

All of it was conceived through cold, hard and calculated logic, an aspect on his personality honed through intensive training and personal account. Heero however, never considered that logic and emotions are two opposing sides that could never be used to measure each other.

With all cards laid out before him, and if Haruka would not do anything till his stay ends, the mobile suit pilot was prepared to again move on and leave everything behind. He grunted deeply as his eyes landed on a portrait he had clipped on the edge of the Wing Gundam's front screen display. It was the picture of him and Haruka that they had created through a photo booth in the arcade center during the same night of the back alley brawl. The biggest image which headlined the upper right corner was that of Haruka kissing him accidentally on his lips. Heero did not even notice the small smirk taking shape from his lips upon recalling the flustered look on the pretty campus idol's face while they were waiting for their copies to be developed.

_'Please forgive me Haruka. I would cling to this memory till such time I could learn to let go.'_

"ZERO, show me the coordinates and record logs from the Fold Generator's trial run." He ordered through voice prompt as he continued typing the next string of commands in machine language for the operating system to process.

"ZERO, also include the time intervals on every shift in acceleration alongside displacement on traversed distance."

A model diagram appeared on the main screen display, with all relevant navigational points in the Fold Generator field test mapped out with details of every coordinates. He retraced the lines till his known exit point which led him to end up at 2011 A.D., the Perfect Soldier had planned to re-enact in reverse navigation the journey that brought him to his current time. By re-plotting the course and considering the time, speed and distance similar to the Fold Generator's initial trial run, the cobalt eyed boy deeply hoped that he could recreate the same jump that would land him back in A.C. 197.

From there, everything would just be based from assumption as the hole inside the Spatial Time Transit would be his sole ticket in bending the unknown laws that controlled time travel while threading blindly through the fabric of time and space. He looked grimly at the map displayed in front of him before switching his stare at the picture which he had placed by the corner of the screen.

_'The memories we shared with each other were priceless, but it just wasn't meant to be.'_ The Prussian blue eyed boy sadly concluded while hearing the echoes of his own heartbeat.

* * *

><p>Less than two weeks to go before Kibitou Senior High celebrates its annual Founder's Festival, students from various clubs could be seen busy in preparation for the said event. The school's traditional festival was held every year in December on the weekend prior to Christmas day. During such an event, all of the athletic and non-athletic school clubs are involved in different activities on top of the expected participation by each homeroom class. A good example of this would be the Swim Team's Oden Stall, the Tea Club's authorized serving of sweet sake along with the Student Council's Best Pair Competition and the Ms. Santa Claus Beauty Pageant.<p>

The cool December wind has been blowing gently but is finely complimenting the warm rays of the sun, a sign that the winter season is arriving soon. It is still a very good day, and under such conditions a pair of young ladies could be seen seated in front of each other at one of the tables just outside the Cafeteria's shaded garden terrace. Haruka and Hibiki have taken some time off from the activities and are excitedly discussing between themselves their previous experience on the past two festivals they had already participated.

"I still can't believe you've won the last two Ms. Santa Claus Beauty Pageants, Haruka." Hibiki thoughtfully recalled as she smiled at her.

"I just thought it would be fun when I first tried it. The second one was quite different though, I think I just joined it due to everyone's request."

"But on both cases, you came out as the overwhelming winner. Do you have plans on joining this year?"

"Me?" Haruka pointed to herself while seemingly giving it some thought. "No... I have other plans..."

"Did Yuy-san not allow you to join the pageant?"

"Eh? NO! It's not like that... We've not even reached that point yet." The raven haired beauty meekly replied at her best friend.

"You've always been together with him for the past two weeks since..."

"Yes... Yuy-kun's been taking care of me all that time. He's been very kind and I'm not sure but... It seems like he's waiting for me while at the same instant wanting to say something very important as well."

"You have been really patient with him, Haruka."

"Of course... You know the reason why, Hibiki." She softly answered, feeling her cheeks burn lightly before adding. "I want to be with him this holiday season."

"I hope you'll be happy, Haruka. Good luck." The swim team captain said to her sincerely.

"I already am, Hibiki."

"Which reminds me, weren't we going to visit him?" Hibiki suddenly remembered while looking at Haruka questioningly.

"Oh! Look at the time! I even bought this sandwich for him." The pretty campus idol also realized as she took a longing glance at the head part of the gigantic replica standing visible from the other side of the main building.

"Well... I know that Yuy-san is athletic, but I never thought he'd be very skilled and with such a creative mind." Hibiki acknowledged as she joined Haruka on examining the massive figure displayed in front of the campus.

"He's really special Hibiki... I heard that since he accepted the Technical Advisor post for the Mechatronics club, membership for that group increased tenfold within a few days."

"From what I've gathered though, the number of female members increased for that club. Which is highly unusual, considering it's a non-athletic and technical club. Their reason for joining is pretty obvious." Haruka's best friend thoughtfully pointed out before looking worriedly at her. "Are you holding well despite that?"

"Yes, I'm coping just fine. I have to, Hibiki, for my sake as well." The raven haired young woman said with her eyes never leaving the huge model.

"That's good to hear, but isn't it difficult on Yuy-san's end? He also has a part-time job to deal with."

"Yuy-kun told me he's OK. Their class rep who also happens to be this year's chairperson for the Founder's Festival approached him and asked his support. If I remember it correctly, he's the one who personally chose to lead the Mechatronics club upon learning it was lagging behind schedule."

"I see, but the arrangement is temporary right?" Hibiki clarified, obviously seeking her confirmation.

"Yes, only till the end of the Festival and after the replica is dismantled."

"You'll be having him all to yourself once that happens."

Haruka only smiled impishly before nodding at her best friend, gesturing for them to go and see the young man she cares deeply.

* * *

><p><em>'Oh! There he is!'<em> The raven haired beauty exclaimed as she made her way towards Heero.

Haruka and Hibiki were able to locate the Gundam Pilot with little difficulty, after crossing from the main building's opposite side they found him busy painting the leg part of the gigantic replica with three other boys. On every Founder's Festival, as part of tradition, the school features a gigantic centerpiece constructed in front of the campus building overlooking the main entrance. The massive imitation is usually that of a famous Mecha or robot from a well known anime show. This coincided nicely to the brown haired boy's vast knowledge and actual working experience with real mobile suits in his true timeline. Though the replica was comprised primarily from aluminum and fiber glass, Heero's familiarity and exposure played a vital role in making this year's concept a reality. The pretty campus idol saw him focused in applying the final coating for the mecha's left leg. Deciding to surprise him, Haruka quietly approached Heero from behind and covered both of his eyes with her hands after closing the distance between them.

"Guess who?" She playfully asked while attempting to mask her voice.

"I already noticed you even before you tried to sneak from behind, Morishima sempai."

"Ehh! You're no fun sometimes, Yuy-kun!" Haruka noted as she removed her hands that were covering his eyes.

Hibiki could not help but stifle a laugh at the exchange she had just heard between the two. The swim team captain however saw the unusual glow in Haruka's face which only appears whenever she's in the company of the Prussian eyed boy.

"Tsukahara sempai." Heero greeted cordially while nodding slightly at Hibiki to which she returned with her own small smile.

"Nice! You really managed to turn things around for the Mechatronics club, Yuy-kun! I'm impressed!"

"It... It was nothing Morishima sempai, they already have the whole concept and idea all prepared, I just helped them organize to speed up its completion." The mobile suit pilot humbly replied while looking at the gigantic replica with somewhat sullen eyes.

"Yuy-san, how tall is this thing? What's it called?" Hibiki curiously asked as she also stared in awe at the massive replica.

"About 18 meters, Tsukahara sempai. They call it Ekshia based from a popular anime."

True enough, the massive replica was colored mostly blue and flat white, its dorsal fins, pectoral and chest vents were painted gold. A few parts like the torso and feet edges were shaded crimson red. Heero decided not to push through with the proposed inclusion of its shield and blade gun, as this move allowed them to focus all resources and manpower on the mecha itself. Through his direction, the Mechatronics club was even able to incorporate hydraulic valves on the robot's arms, giving it the simple ability to twist its elbows and rotate its shoulders.

"I see. It looks really good, Yuy-san."

"Thank you, sempai."

"Hey, Yuy-kun, how long would it take for you and the others to finish it?" Haruka queried as she took another long and steady glance at the gigantic display.

"The painting and final touches considered... Probably till end of this week."

"Wow! You're really something Yuy-kun! You even have this project slated for completion a week earlier before the festivities begin!"

The Gundam Pilot only gave Haruka a melancholic smile as he focused his eyes at the raven haired beauty.

_'Yuy-kun... You seem sad despite such an achievement.' _The cornflower blue eyed young woman mused to herself, she was still contemplating whether to ask him about it later when they were alerted on the presence of another person.

"Chief Yuy! P-Please take a look at t-the checklist. We are also finished with the right leg." A soft yet elegant voice spoke which was also trying to conceal the slight stutter caused probably by the owner's inherent shyness.

Haruka and Hibiki both turned to look at the newcomer and were equally surprised upon recognizing who it was.

"Nakata-chan! How have you been?" The pretty campus idol opened at the younger woman who immediately bowed her head to greet them.

"Morishima sempai, Tsukahara sempai... m-my apologies, I just barged in even while you're still talking with Red One."

"C-chief?" Haruka repeated in disbelief with her eyes switching back and forth between Heero and Sae.

"R-red One?" Hibiki also could not help but utter as she threw a confused look at the Perfect Soldier.

"Sae... approached me one time asking for help on how to remove her shyness. The only thing I could think of is expose her to different people and various activities, so I asked her to join me here in the Mechatronics club until the end of the Founder's Festival."

"She's taken it upon herself to call me _'Chief'_... While the _'Red One'_ is a call sign I gave the club since they tend to have a thing for codenames." Heero explained while shaking his head subtly sideways in apparent resignation.

"Oh... I see..." Haruka silently answered before stealing a discreet glance at Sae's coat_. 'Yuy-kun... I really doubt you having that sort of thing in mind. But even though you and Sae look like siblings... If you do something to her...'_

The raven haired beauty was still busy with her thoughts when she heard Sae's timid voice again.

"Uhhmm... Tsukahara sempai, Ai-chan was looking for you a while ago. I think it's regarding the Swim Team's Oden stall. She told me just in case I ever happen upon you."

"Oh... I almost forgot! Haruka, Yuy-san, please excuse me. There are matters with the swim team that needs my attention." Hibiki apologized at them before looking into Haruka's eyes conveying an unspoken message to her.

_'Good luck, Haruka.'_

_'Thanks, Hibiki.'_ The raven haired beauty mentally replied as she gave her a knowing smile.

The brown haired boy slightly nodded at her friend before Hibiki went to the indoor swimming pool's direction.

"Sae, inform Team A to prepare the right arm's hydraulic mechanism for my inspection later. While Team B will continue on the left leg's coating."

"Roger that Chief!" Sae promptly said before turning to Haruka and bowing respectfully as she proceeded to notify the other club members of Heero's latest set of orders.

_'You can do this Haruka! Just calm your breathing and it will all come out naturally.'_

"Yuy-kun, here... I brought you something, please take a break for a while and eat this." The sky blue eyed said as she offered the sandwich to Heero.

"Thank you, Morishima sempai. Let's sit over there. It's my break already." Heero replied, while leading her to a bench shaded by trees which was some distance away from the replica.

As Haruka sat beside him, she once again caught the sad and somber look that he tries to conceal in his eyes while secretly gazing at her. The raven haired beauty could not help but worry at the melancholic behavior of the young man that is seemingly hiding from her.

_'As time goes by, could it be that he's only pushing himself... to stay with me? But we've been having a lot of fun together... I'm so unsure of a lot of things between us. Sometimes I don't know where to place myself.'_

Unable to stand the questions clouding her heart and mind, Haruka instead decided to ask the Gundam Pilot subtly about his unusual behavior.

"Yuy-kun... I'm getting worried at you. Is there anything bothering you? You seem to be down these past few days."

"Huh? I... It's nothing to worry about, Morishima sempai. I might not have noticed it but maybe balancing my part-time work and the Founder's Festival project has finally taken its toll on me. I'm just tired. I think I... need to ease up a bit."

"Oh... I see. Please be sure to get lots of sleep and take good care of yourself." The pretty campus nodded in understanding before gathering all her courage to finally open the topic she had already been planning for the past few days. "Say... Yuy-kun?"

"Yes?" Heero replied with his full attention focused on her.

_'Act on your emotions... Live your life...'_

"Do you have any plans this coming Christmas?"

She noticed the surprised and startled look on the young man's face. However, as expected he quickly regained his composure and answered her earnestly.

"No... I'm just staying at my apartment. How about you, Morishima sempai?"

Haruka felt a soft smile appearing on her lips upon hearing his response, "My grandpa and grandma from England always visit us each year to spend Christmas with my family, and we have a party at our home."

The Gundam Pilot subtly smiled and nodded at her, after seeing his reaction the pretty campus idol did not think twice of speaking out what she had already been preparing for the past week.

"Hey... you'll come to the party if I invite you, right, Yuy-kun? If you're fine with that, let's spend Christmas Eve together. I told my parents I'll be bringing along a friend... and I don't want you to be all alone this coming holiday season. What do you think?"

"Morishima sempai..."

The sky blue eyed young woman put on her sweetest smile as she saw the hesitation and conflict on Heero's face. However, it was gone in an instant as she heard his reply.

"Thanks, Morishima sempai, I'll be there."

"Nice! Let's meet at the Town Square on the 24th! Say 5pm?"

A slight curl at the edge of his lips and the usual subtle nod of his head was all Haruka needed to see as the brown haired boy's way of confirmation that he'll be coming.

_'You won't regret this Yuy-kun. This will be one Christmas you will never forget!'_ The sky blue eyed woman thought while smiling back as she saw Heero taking a bite on the sandwich she had given him.

* * *

><p>Being a Saturday, Kibitou's Commercial Area was bustling with activity, it was already the 17th of December and holiday shoppers are on the rush to buy presents for their family or that one special someone this coming Christmas. Curiously among the sea of people plowing through the busy streets was Heero Yuy, the Gundam Pilot had already finished his classes for the day and decided to buy an exchange gift for GDT Builders Annual Christmas Party as well as look for a keepsake that he'll be giving to Haruka before his impending departure.<p>

_'2 days from now, the Fusion Reactor would be fully charged... Yet I still could not bring myself to just leave Haruka without giving her a good closure.'_

The Perfect Soldier knew that something serious is bound to happen when they meet on the 24th of December during Christmas Eve. Masayoshi and Junichi previously asked him to join them if he doesn't have any plans for that day, to which the brown haired boy declined, only saying that he would be staying inside his room and sleep it off like any other evening. Still valuing his and Haruka's privacy at the foremost, he decided not to divulge any information about their meeting set for that day.

'_If it all comes down to that day, I'll be having fond memories of her instead of being reminded that the various wars I fought in got concluded coincidentally during such a time of the year.'_

Heero still intends to push through with his plan, he will ensure that Haruka would be given the chance to settle all matters between them and let go of any lingering feelings she might have for him before he goes back to his rightful time. Similar to what happened with Kaoru, they had remained good friends even after he had rejected her that night in the amusement park amidst a shower of fireworks. He was basing everything primarily from his experience with the obsidian eyed girl. However, he was totally unsure if the aftermath would be taken well by the raven haired beauty. The mobile suit pilot was also completely uncertain though on how he would react or feel when the pretty campus idol makes her move.

_'Tensions between us have been high for the past two weeks, would it really be the same for her after I leave? Could I still move on after this?'_ He wondered as he continued walking before stopping in front of one gift shop and seeing a particular item displayed by its window which had caught his attention.

_"Haruka..."_

_**-oxo-**_

_It was a sunny afternoon. They had decided to visit the View Deck Park before going home after classes that day. At the well trimmed grass on the park's picnic grounds, Haruka was playing happily with a few stray puppies while he looked at her from the side. The pretty campus idol was truly enjoying as the little dogs seemingly follow every order she gave them. He could only watch her in silence, as much as he would like to imprint this image of her within his mind forever, the brown haired young man was again reminded of the disparity that separates them. Haruka, being a normal and typical young woman behaving as expected with her age was also innocent and sheltered from the harsh realities he had been cruelly exposed to since the early part of his young life._

_"Tell me Wufei, why must I kill that young girl and her dog? ZERO won't tell me." His memories briefly reminded him as he allowed a small part of those forbidden memories spill out._

_'Dog... Young girl... They're all dead...' Various images stormed out from his mind, drowning every other thought while making him remember of a grave mistake he committed in the past that would forever haunt him. His eyes stared into nothingness, both irises lost and glazed. Heero was in such a state when he was noticed by the beautiful young woman beside him._

_"Yuy-kun? Are you ok?" Haruka curiously asked, looking worriedly at his cobalt blue orbs with her own sky blue ones._

_"Huh? Yes... I just remembered something. By the way, where are the puppies?" He safely answered also changing the topic at the same time._

_"They went home so it seems. You already know that I really like cute things, but even if I get a dog again, my mom won't allow it to stay inside the house."_

_"I see."_

_"Ohhh... but I'd still like to have even one puppy inside my room." The cornflower blue eyed girl stated before smiling and nodding her head at him._

_**-oxo-**_

_'Maybe, she'll like that.'_ He decided, taking one last glance at the window display and moving towards the gift shop's door.

_'Huh? What's this?'_ The mobile suit pilot furrowed his brows as he read the posting from a bill placed on the establishment's doorway.

**FOR RENT - STUDIO TYPE ROOM with own BED and BATH. INQUIRE INSIDE.**

Lately, with the incoming change of season, the temperature has dropped considerably, making his temporary residence at Sakura-Yamato Private Airstrip's third hangar barely habitable. Despite the number of blankets he is using to cover himself at night and the personal compact heater he had bought to slightly increase the temperature, it was still not enough to deter the cold climate and contain the heat within such a huge space consumed by the hangar. The Perfect Soldier did not consider sleeping inside the Wing Gundam's cockpit on a nightly basis as it was uncomfortable especially during times he would return tired and exhausted after his part-time job from the construction site.

_'Rent it for a few more days till Haruka... resolves everything she feels. Only then will she be able to shove me out of her system.'_ Heero grimly noted as he pushed the door open to purchase the item he saw by the glass panel and inquire details for the room rental.

* * *

><p><em>"I'll meet you at the fountain later, Morishima sempai."<em> She remembered hearing him say earlier during lunch time.

_'Well, in about half an hour he'll be finished with what he's doing.'_ Haruka smiled at the thought of being together with the young man who owns her heart.

The sky blue eyed woman had just arrived at the school fountain to bide her time while waiting for Heero. It had become their meeting place since they started going home together for the past three weeks. The mobile suit pilot told her that he just needs to attend and report at the Festival Committee Assembly that the Mechatronics club had finished the project a good five days ahead of schedule. Haruka could not help but smile upon recalling that in a few days from now, during the actual opening of the Founder's Festival, she will be spending Christmas Eve with Heero and her family. The thought alone even brought a blush to both of her cheeks.

_'I hope that my wish would come true.'_

She had planned and prepared extensively for THAT event, the raven haired beauty fervently hoped it would only be a matter of time before everything is made clear for both of them. She was still patiently waiting for him to make his move and take their relationship to the next stage. She was expecting to formalize their standing and hear him say his feelings for her. Set all things official between them. Know where she really stands inside his heart, mind and soul. She was confident in her place with him but the thought that her assumptions might be wrong also brings fear and uneasiness to the pretty campus idol.

"Morishima sempai?" A soft voice called out from behind, turning her head to see its owner, she was fully surprised upon recognizing who it was.

"Tanamachi... Kaoru..."

The dark wavy haired woman smiled slightly before bowing respectfully at her. A cool breeze swept past the two young ladies, as if foreboding a brewing storm by the horizon. But neither of them seemed to notice it. Both only had their eyes fixed into one another, locked into a showdown of stares. Here, standing in front of Haruka was her fiercest and most serious competition to the heart of the young man they both fell in love with. They never said it in words, never discussed it formally, and never took it personally against each other, but both acknowledged that they were rivals when it comes to the feelings of the transfer student named Heero Yuy. Haruka briefly wondered if Kaoru had sought her personally or this meeting was just an accident, made into a reality due to the phenomena aptly called coincidence. She took a careful and discreet glance to examine the other woman's face and noticed that despite the lonely smile painted on her lips and the lack of glow radiating her own beauty, Kaoru Tanamachi seems to be holding just fine despite the recent events that transpired between her and the boy they both like.

"You look well, Tanamachi-san."

The tomboyish young lady nodded in response to Haruka before replying, "And you as well, Morishima-sempai."

"Thank you."

"Morishima-sempai, I came here looking for you... because I wanted to tell you that... with all the things that happened, I never blamed you or harbored any ill feelings towards you."

"Tanamachi-san..."

"I knew since the beginning... when I started to like him... and eventually fell for him... there was only one person that he sets apart from the rest. One woman who could make him smile like no other. One girl he looks differently from everyone else... It was always you." Kaoru softly continued. A sad smile admitting defeat could be seen painted on her lips.

"Don't worry about me, Morishima sempai... I'm alright. There's just one thing I'd like to ask or even beg of you... on bended knees if I had to." The obsidian eyed young woman uttered as her voice began to crack.

"I know you also feel something for him. So please... Take good care of him. If you're not serious with Heero... I will take him and do my best to care for him instead." Kaoru seriously warned as tears started falling from her dark orbs before bowing deeply at Haruka.

_'She loves him all that much... In spite of everything...'_ Haruka concluded as she felt her own chest getting heavier after hearing what Kaoru had just said.

"Rest assured that... I am equally serious if not more than you are when it comes to him, Tanamachi-san." The pretty campus idol replied bowing her head also to Kaoru.

"Thank you... Morishima sempai. I'll take your word for that." Kaoru answered, while still holding that sad and lonely smile from her lips.

_'Tanamachi-san, you have my sincerest gratitude. Though I maybe hurt a lot if Heero had accepted your feelings... knowing how selfless your love for him is... makes me think you deserve him probably even more than I am. But... right now, I do not know where I exactly stand. The only thing I am sure of is that... I love him so much and I will continue trying my best to be the woman who deserves him most.'_

Haruka deeply pondered as her eyes followed Kaoru's retreating form, offering a silent prayer to the heavens above that soon the obsidian eyed woman will be healed from all the pain and sorrow caused by a broken heart. She sighed softly before smiling and acknowledging the newfound respect that Kaoru had earned from her.

'_She truly is... a worthy rival.'_

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve in Kibitou is considered as the most awaited and anticipated holiday every year among its local population. Men and women, young and old, from all walks of life, irregardless of religion and belief, spend the season in the company of that one special someone. Families are expected to celebrate the occasion inside their homes while in front of a Christmas tree with children opening the gifts mom and dad had given them. Singles and couples eagerly look forward to the event for different reasons but as always the root cause is basically the same. Couples desire to share every moment of the holiday with their better half. Single men and women dream of hearing that confession from the person they like most or saying that proclamation to the person they cherish alone. Coinciding with the coolest season of the year, some say that such a time is ideal in bringing together two lonely hearts to comfort each other. Some say the atmosphere encourages everyone to share and give rather than take and receive. While others believe it is but only a temporary euphoria caused by the intoxicating mood brought about by tradition which is essentially passed down from generation to generation. Most however, would agree that it is the inherent happiness brought about by the holiday which acts as the main reason that drives each individual to search, try and achieve such profound feelings like hope, trust, joy and love.<p>

It is on this very day, right in the middle of the Town Square we could find one young woman, waiting patiently while hoping deeply that the one answer to what her heart desires most would soon arrive. Wearing a white coat to protect her from the shivering cold weather, she coupled it perfectly with a pair of black leggings and brown boots in case the first drop of snow arrives from the long overdue winter season. She had neatly placed her signature black headband atop her raven hair which was wavy and curly at ends of each lock. The young lady was often mistaken as a TV idol, a professional model and sometimes even that of a movie actress. She stands at a height taller than the average for women and possesses physical beauty uncommon in the country due to her mixed lineage. Right now, unknown to her, she has been the recipient of different stares, discreet glances and curious looks coming from a lot of people in both genders while at the same time subject to various comments and criticisms.

_'Is she a model?'_

_'Whoa... Even at such a cold season, that woman is certainly hot!'_

_'Whoever she's waiting for is certainly one lucky guy!'_

_'Why can't my boyfriend keep his eyes looking at me instead of stealing glances at her!'_

_'With that kind of beauty, she must be a player...' _

_'I wish I had a girlfriend as pretty as her!'_

_'Damn... I want to try hitting on her... if only my girlfriend is not here...'_

_'A beauty such as her is sure to be owned by one hell of a man.'_

Taking a quick glance at her watch, she noted that the time was a quarter past five in the afternoon. He had agreed to meet her at exactly five, but sadly there was still no sign of him even after she had surveyed the area to check if he was already there. She could feel her heart pounding nervously at the possibility that he was a no show, but immediately shrugged off the idea as THAT young man never broke a promise with her. Exhaling deeply as she rubbed both palms near her thin pink lips, the young woman knew that no matter how hard she tried, there was nothing that could avert her mind from getting worried.

Because she, Haruka Morishima, is deeply in love with the person she is waiting for.

And that person has never been late in every occasion they agreed to meet each other.

_'What's keeping him? Was it an accident? Could it be that he forgot the time? Or did he even remember we were supposed to meet today? I'm worried... He's never been like this... I hope nothing bad happened... Oohhh... No matter what, I'll wait for him even if Christmas comes and I'm still here!'_

The pretty campus idol resumed her scan on the area surrounding the Town Square, hoping to find that familiar head with thick messy chocolate brown hair. As her sky blue eyes wandered, she could not help but smile softly upon seeing two little kids laughing wholeheartedly while playing with their parents. She then shifted her attention to the assembled crowd within the Town Square and mulled thoughtfully if their circumstances were also similar to her - waiting for the arrival of their significant other. The term brought a warm feeling to her cheeks, because _he_ was that special someone for her and the beautiful raven haired lady sincerely hoped she would eventually be to him as well. Soon enough, her assumptions were confirmed, as one by one, the group of people waiting alongside her began to diminish with each of them taken away by a newly arrived individual, obviously their own special someone.

_'There must be a good reason since you're never late. Please be here soon...'_ She pleaded as her eyes continued searching for him.

_'Waiting for you is really something... I'm both excited and nervous... excited at the thought of being together with you while at the same time nervous that you might not come. I wish you're here now, beside me. Make this Christmas meaningful and memorable for the both of us.'_

No sooner had Haruka finished whispering her feelings when she became aware of the familiar strong presence coming from behind. It was intense, fearless and overpowering, but also warm, gentle and soothing. She felt her heart pounding furiously as her mind struggled to think clearly. There was only one person capable of making her feel in such a very special way. Never before had she been awakened to these profound emotions despite the number of men who had tried and attempted to win her affections. Everything that was her: mind, body, heart and soul, answers to no one else except him. She was definitely sure, even if she had not seen him yet. Turning instinctively to look from behind, a small yet tender smile of relief was drawn out from her lips as she slowly faced and recognized the overwhelming presence. Haruka was greeted by the only sight that could calm her heart, ease her mind and remove her worries.

Only him.

Only Heero Yuy.

The brown haired boy was gazing at her with his piercing cobalt blue eyes, Haruka's own sky blue irises immediately moved to meet and dearly hold those deep orbs in one longing embrace. No words were needed to be spoken. With silence as their witness, it was enough to settle the anxiety that had earlier gripped her heart.

For all the things that transpired between them.

For all the hardships they had endured.

And for all the times they had spent together.

Haruka had learned that she could lose herself in happiness just by seeing her reflection within his Prussian eyes. She was captivated and drawn to them like a moth to a flame. And at that moment, there was a myriad of emotions flowing through his eyes, gladness, confusion, sorrow, comfort, relief, longing, worry, contentment and most prominently... joy.

_'Heero... It's amazing... I could feel you... I could sense your presence... I don't know how... I don't know why... I'm not sure exactly... but... Why does it seem that you're both happy and sad to see me? Why do I feel that you want to be with me yet at the same time want to keep some distance between us? Why does it feel that you are torn being around me? Even though I'm not sure yet if I have a place inside your heart or not... I know you care for me! I could feel it in my heart... That we're meant for each other... I truly love you.'_

The raven haired young lady again smiled tenderly at the mobile suit pilot as he finally came into full view while moving towards her. Heero was wearing a black trench coat, beneath the unbuttoned part she could trace the outlines of a black suit, white collared shirt, black necktie and a matching pair of black pants. His shoes are well suited for the meeting as she noticed it could easily pass the standards of a formal event. He had really dressed up for the occasion.

_'Oh my... he's so handsome...'_

At last the raven haired beauty managed to regain her composure after being surprised from finally seeing him arrive. She decided to ask the brown haired boy the questions that had been worrying her earlier.

"Hey, Yuy-kun, you're a bad boy for making a girl wait on a day like this. It's almost half an hour past five." Haruka pouted at Heero with both arms crossed above her chest while waiting for his explanation.

"My apologies, Morishima sempai, the access points towards the Town Square were clogged with traffic. My motorcycle overheated because of this, I had to bring and leave it instead at the GDT Towers before going back this direction."

"Oh... I see."

"I'm sorry if I got you worried, sempai. I left earlier than usual in anticipation of the traffic. I got stuck in it around a quarter before four halfway through the Business District."

"It's... alright. But isn't the Business District a half hour drive from here? With all that has happened and time considered... you could have been here... say a good half hour before five at the latest." The cornflower blue eyed lady replied before taking a long and observing look at the Perfect Soldier.

"That's right, Morishima sempai. I'm... sorry."

"I understand, but now that I've seen you up close... Yuy-kun, you look tired." The pretty campus idol noticed as she dug her hand inside her shoulder bag and took out a handkerchief. Without waiting for his response, Haruka began gently wiping off the sweat from Heero's face.

_'Today... I'll do everything to make you realize how much you mean to me.'_

"Even if you're late... I'm still happy you came despite all that had happened. But I can't introduce a sweaty boyfriend to my family right?" Haruka thoughtfully said with a mischievous grin hanging from her lips.

"Boyfriend?"

"Err... what I mean to say is... a very close and special friend, right Yuy-kun?" Haruka corrected herself while giving the cobalt eyed young man a knowing smile.

The Perfect Soldier softly nodded and smiled subtly back at her.

"So, let's wash off your sweat before we meet them! Come on, let's go!" Haruka exclaimed as she latched her arm excitedly around Heero's own before eagerly pulling him out of the Town Square.

_'I'll give it my best shot and be the woman that deserves you most. I won't be holding back. Also I will try to remove whatever uncertainties and any reservations you might have between us. Now that everything has come down to this. All the pieces are falling into place. Let the games begin, Heero.'_ Haruka determinedly mused with a naughty smirk reflected on her lips.

* * *

><p>Heero never thought that THIS was what Haruka had in mind when she said <em>'So, let's wash off your sweat before we meet them!'<em> when they were still at the Town Square just half an hour ago. The pretty sky blue eyed young lady had led or more appropriately, dragged him inside one of tallest buildings in Kibitou which happens to be a classy four-star hotel. There the kind and bubbly sempai ordered him to get his sweat off by taking a dip in the largest indoor swimming pool at Kibitou City also located within the hotel. The Gundam Pilot did as he was told, it was also fortunate for him that the facility allows rentals on swimming trunks since he never expected that he'll be swimming with Haruka.

Indeed, the brown haired boy was unknowingly bestowed with the opportunity to go swimming with the prettiest girl in Kibitou High. He was already at the indoor pool complex and waiting for Haruka to join him after excusing herself to change and wear her own swimsuit. That's right - it only served to increase the confusion of the already bewildered mobile suit pilot when the beautiful raven haired woman told him she had brought something appropriate for the occasion.

_'It seems that she already had this planned.'_

Donning only a pair of navy blue swimming trunks, Heero Yuy's bare chest, well toned abs, smooth fine cuts defining his biceps and triceps were visible in full view for appreciation and to an extent the delight of every female within the indoor pool. As he began pondering his thoughts, he was oblivious to the attention he has been receiving from the female population of the hotel's swimming complex. Not to mention, the envious glares from some of the guys within the pool area.

_'Wow... He's certainly a hunk!'_

_'I wished I had a boyfriend like that, he'd be tied down to me even at such an early age.'_

_'He looks so mysterious and devilishly handsome... I'd have to make him notice me, once I make a pass on him again.'_

_'I want to be crushed with him embracing me...'_

_'A young man with that kind of looks is guaranteed to be player!'_

_'Why is my woman still looking at him even when I'm already here!'_

_'I'd approach him and slug him if I can, but man, he looks like he could kill if provoked.'_

He decided to ignore the various looks being thrown at him after he began noticing the attention being drawn from his direction. Heero's mind continued to ponder whether he's been doing the right thing in his approach on the situation with Haruka. True, the motorcycle had broken down while he was on his way earlier to meet her. But there were countless times earlier and even the days before that the Gundam Pilot had been asking himself if truly he was following the correct path. All he knows is that as much as he was acting on his emotions, he was living his life in the best possible way. However, his feelings have been driving him even closer and deeper to the blue cornflower eyed young woman. He had decided to grant her request to spend the holiday and allow her the chance to resolve all matters, issues and feelings she might have for him.

Yet he could not understand why he is getting hurt, why he is feeling such pain and why he is remorseful of his impending departure. The mobile suit pilot codenamed Heero Yuy has accepted the fact and truth that whatever it was that he feels for Haruka was impossible. He will push through with his plan and leave her. Avoid committing the gravest paradox in his situation - do something serious in the past that could affect the future. And giving up on probably the only person that has broken through his defenses was the only way to prevent that scenario. His mind is wracked up with guilt and sorrow for what he was about to do soon. As the thought of losing her was already so painful he would choose to be tortured instead and have himself shredded over and over again if it is the only to way to end his misery.

Such was his feelings for Haruka Morishima.

Sadly he knew it would never come into fruition or full realization.

The Wing Gundam had already reached the full 100% reactor charge since five days ago. The mobile suit was all prepped up and ready to launch at any given time. He had already mapped out and planned deliberately the acceleration per displacement alongside the coordinates of every speed surge. He will be replaying the Fold Generator field test run he did almost three months ago and return back to his rightful time. The brown haired boy knows for certain there was no guarantee that he will end up correctly in his true timeline once the reenactment has been completed perfectly. But if all else fails, and whatever the case may be he is sure of one thing.

He will never be returning.

Heero intends to pilot the Wing Gundam on a course directly towards the sun with whatever energy left from the Fusion Reactor if ever the Fold Generator fails. Such technology present probably at least 1 to 2 millennia before its conception would potentially alter all the events of the future. He can't allow that to happen. If not for the sake of his few comrades in the future but at least for the hard fought peace they had achieved after removing everyone else's will to fight.

_'For the future. For everyone else. But never for your own.'_ The Gundam Pilot honestly and sadly mused at his ironic situation.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." A soft yet cheerful voice broke him out of from his thoughts. The cobalt blue eyed young man could not be faulted if he would allow his jaw to drop upon seeing its owner.

_'My God... She's truly a vision. Such beauty... makes it seem heaven is a place on earth.'_

Right in front of him was a sight that could leave anyone speechless but only marvel at the full realization of beauty at its finest perfection. Haruka stood with her hands on her waist while slightly bended towards him. The raven haired young lady was only clad in a two-piece baby blue swimsuit adorned with a few floral prints. Her silky smooth skin was all bared out for him to see, her long creamy and shapely legs, firm and plump chest alongside a very sexy and nicely proportional figure. She has a small flat waist bordering the chiseled curves between her ribs and hips. She was a goddess in old folklore, an angel whose feet had touched the ground and an empress of unmatched beauty.

"It's a new swimsuit. How is it?"

"It fits you well... You look... perfect." Heero trailed as he finally became aware of the looks being thrown at both of them by the other patrons of the indoor pool.

"Really, thanks!" Haruka replied ecstatically while smiling impishly at him.

The Perfect Soldier grunted before subtly nodding in agreement to her.

"Then you should have said so immediately... Yuy-kun." The pretty campus idol said to him, blushing delicately from his response.

"I... was unable to find the words when I saw you, Morishima sempai..."

"Oh... I see... So you were mesmerized." Haruka teased at the mobile suit pilot seeing an opening to play around with him.

_'Huh... what's this heat coming through my cheeks...'_ He wondered as he grasped for words to answer the raven haired beauty.

"Ehh... I didn't know I had that much effect on you, Yuy-kun!" The sky blue eyed young lady continued pressing him even further.

"Because you are beautiful indeed, sempai." Heero shortly answered, turning the tables immediately on Haruka.

The pretty campus idol had nothing to say after hearing such a direct and honest reply from him. Haruka blushed furiously the moment he was finished with what he had to say.

"I-Isn't going for a swim at the pool on Christmas surprisingly nice?" He heard her say unsteadily, changing the topic of their conversation.

"Anywhere is fine as long as we're..." Heero honestly replied at her before stopping himself in mid-sentence. '_Together.'_

"Eh? As long as we're what, Yuy-kun?" The raven haired beauty inquired sensing another opportunity.

"The water looks really refreshing. Let's go, sempai." The mobile suit pilot answered, taking Haruka completely by surprise as he gently held her hand leading her towards the pool. He had narrowly slipped from speaking out the honest emotions he holds dearly for the cornflower blue eyed young woman.

* * *

><p>Haruka's laughter was like music to his ears as the pretty campus idol had been giggling and laughing while they splashed water at each other. They were similar to two kids playing by the beach with the Perfect Soldier allowing himself in enjoying another fleeting moment of happiness alongside the woman he cares much for. Heero smirked back at Haruka seeing that the young lady he has fallen with was immensely enjoying their time at the pool. Her sky blue eyes were both glittering and sparkling, clearly reflecting the joy she was experiencing with his company. She was always looking at him with those two brightly lit and meaningful cornflower blue orbs. Sometimes she would either squeal or shriek after getting bashed with a large amount of water. But still she would not back down on splashing water against him. They were thoroughly immersed in happiness while playing with each other when the scene struck Heero dead center into his thoughts.<p>

_'Huh? What the...'_

Somewhere at the deepest parts of his mind, an image flashed before him.

_'I've seen this before...'_

There was no mistake, the image of _Haruka splashing water with someone_ was the scene he saw while inside the Wing Gundam during its maiden run with the Fold Generator. And now he knows who that _someone_ is - it was none other than _him_.

_'It's bound to happen... This was meant to occur.'_

He was still trying to regain his bearings and recollect his thoughts when Haruka approached him. Her sky blue eyes were reflecting both worry and curiosity at the sudden change in mood displayed by Heero.

"Are you alright, Yuy-kun?"

"I'm fine, Morishima sempai. There's no need to worry about me."

"Hmmm?" Obviously not convinced, Haruka leaned forward and took a long, serious look into his Prussian irises.

"Rest assured, I'm OK... Some water got into my eye."

"If you say so, Yuy-kun. By the way... could you teach me how to swim?" Haruka hopefully requested, which Heero knew he had no reason to decline.

* * *

><p>"Yuy-kun, thanks for being my teacher." The raven haired beauty said as she blinked her eyes softly in the cutest yet most subtle way.<p>

_'Haruka... you're really making it difficult for me.'_

"Just hold on to my hands and flap your legs alternately." Heero replied, shifting his head slightly to avoid facing her.

"Like this?"

"Yes… You're doing fine, just continue." He answered at the pretty campus idol, his eyes averting themselves from looking at scene in front of him.

_'As much as I want to take in everything about you inside my mind... This is too much, Morishima sempai.'_

The mobile suit pilot was referring to Haruka's current situation, or more accurately - position. As he continued teaching the sky blue eyed young lady the basics of swimming, the brown haired boy was given a full view of her bare back. Save for the most vital parts of her body which was covered by the two-piece swimsuit, Heero could practically see every aspect of Haruka's beauty.

"Yuy-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you looking at me, how could you see if I'm doing it right?" Haruka queried, the tone of her voice tinged with mischief.

"A... wave might hit us, I have to be alert and shield you if necessary."

"Yuy-kun... We're already at the pool's shallow part aside from being close to its artificial shore." The pretty campus idol pointed out while smiling slyly at him.

"Sempai..." Heero wearily uttered while thinking of a better excuse to throw off the beautiful raven haired woman that was rapidly closing in to corner him.

"You know... I really enjoy teasing you, Yuy-kun. Cause you look so cute whenever you're at a conflict on what to do with me." Haruka continued, who was now grinning impishly, obviously enjoying where their conversation is heading to.

_'Haruka, you have a way of getting inside my head without annoying me at the very least. This might have been one of the reasons I...'_ He silently pondered while observing the sky blue eyed young lady wading before him_. 'Hnn... Now that I think about it... I could possibly give it a try so that I can confirm if my suspicions are right... Here goes.'_

"Morishima sempai..."

"Yes, Yuy-kun?"

_'Ok, my thoughts exactly.'_

"I've already let go of your hand." Heero simply said to her.

"Oh ok." The raven haired beauty readily answered before the thought started growing inside her mind, "I-I mean y-you did?"

"And it seems you're still floating and swimming just OK."

"Heh? I-I am..." Haruka suddenly realized with an alarmed look on her sky blue irises.

"Yes you are." The brown haired boy replied now smirking at her.

"W-wow! I-I now know how to swim! Thanks to you Yuy-kun!" She perkily spoke attempting to cover her tracks.

"Of course you do sempai, because you already were a fine swimmer even before today."

"Opppss... Busted..." Haruka meekly grumbled before submerging the lower half of her face into the water to hide her embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Without much effort on her part and hesitancy on his end, Haruka was able to prod Heero on lining up for the indoor pool's main attraction which was a lengthy, twenty feet high, water pool slide. As they followed the queue, the Prussian eyed boy briefly wondered why the pretty campus idol was again grinning mischievously beside him. His answer came soon enough once it was already their turn. Heero was barely able to react and all the more astounded when Haruka clung tightly at his back as they moved into position before plunging down the slide. The Gundam Pilot felt all the hairs from the back of his neck raising the instant Haruka's warm chest touched him from behind. Despite the even temperature from the pool's waters and controlled weather within the indoor pool, Heero was still tense as he felt the heat climbing up his body.<p>

"Are you ok, Yuy-kun?" Haruka naughtily inquired, looking at him curiously while proudly flashing an impish smile from her lips.

He only grunted before asking her, "Ready to go, Morishima sempai?"

_'You really enjoy doing this to me, Haruka.'_

"Of course! Go! Go! Go! Yuy-kun!"

The rush downward from the pool slide was exhilarating, though it was nothing when compared to the acceleration Heero is accustomed to while piloting mobile suits at blinding speeds. Still, the cobalt blue eyed young man considered it as among his most treasured and unforgettable memories of the beautiful campus idol behind him. Haruka's long shrilling cry as they surged downward the slide was deafening and at the same time amusing to his ears. The soft feel of her body only served to increase Heero's inner struggle on maintaining his own calm and composure with the relentless teasing Haruka had already been doing on him. As they plummeted swiftly into the water with a huge splash, the Gundam Pilot worried for a moment but remembered the pretty raven haired woman's true competency on swimming. Floating upwards the water's surface, Heero turned around to look for Haruka, searching for the head with curly tipped raven hair.

_'Huh? Haruka? Where is she?'_ He immediately wondered, the mobile suit pilot reminded himself that the cornflower blue eyed young lady was a capable swimmer but could not avoid getting worried as he was still unable to see her.

_'Better check just in case...'_ Heero decided before dipping himself into the water to search for Haruka.

The mobile suit pilot scanned the underwater extensively but was unable to find the kind and pretty sempai he had began to care for. As he reached the surface to release his breathe and refill his lungs with air, Heero became aware of someone who was steadily observing him near the pool ledge.

"With those cute brows of your scrunched together like that, it's obvious you're worried at me." A teasing and lively voice commented as his eyes darted to its owner.

"Got you, Yuy-kun!" Haruka added with her lips curled upwards into a sly grin.

The Perfect Soldier smirked in return after breathing a sigh of relief known only to him. For a brief instant, he had deeply contemplated on what to do if Haruka had drowned in the pool. The young man knew that he would not forgive himself if something happens to her while under his watch. But on this case and with his plan being set into motion, Heero finally understood that he was contradicting himself.

* * *

><p><em>'It is careless of me to say that I'll protect her. How stupid of me to say I'll take care of her. And how conceited of me to even worry for her. When I leave, whatever happens to her is something I have no way of preventing.'<em>

He felt his chest tighten at such thoughts while seriously thinking of his situation with the raven haired beauty. A flurry of emotions began storming his heart. A part of him could not bear the idea that the happiness and joy he was experiencing with Haruka is soon to be enjoyed by someone else after setting off for his true time. He hated the possibility of someone else being with the woman he was already caring so much. He despised the fact that once gone, he was set to lose that much amount of emotions which could only happen whenever she is beside him.

The Gundam Pilot was only consoled by reminding himself that even if he had met Haruka or someone like her back in his own time, he was still truly unworthy of having such a person. Heero would always strengthen his resolve by recalling all the lives he had taken and mistakes committed in the past. Instill the past memories and crosses that he still continues to bear up to this day that makes him undeserving of Haruka's affections.

_'Haruka... I really... you...'_ Even his own thoughts wouldn't allow him to utter that word within the confines of his mind. Heero was so concentrated with his musings when he heard the pretty campus idol suddenly spoke from out of the blue.

"Yuy-kun." She said in a formal tone that immediately got his full attention.

"Morishima sempai?"

"You have me already, so don't look at other girls." Haruka seriously said to him with her lips pouted and eye brows furrowed closely together.

"Huh?" Heero wondered before turning his head to look straightly in front of him.

There, ninety degrees directly on his field of vision were two gorgeous ladies. One was a brunette wearing a red two-piece swimsuit, while the other was a redhead with pony tail who had on a white two-piece swimsuit. Both of them had their gazes fixed and were smiling seductively at Heero, with the redhead even waving her hand to entice him. The hero and veteran of many battles in After Colony looked back at Haruka who had a menacing stare locked on him.

Switching his focus between Haruka and the two girls, the Perfect Soldier mistakenly surmised that raven haired beauty might be thinking he was having perverted thoughts on the other women. Sensing that the normally fun loving and kind sempai had a dark cloud of aura hovering around her, he wasted no time in explaining what he was doing earlier.

"My apologies, sempai, it did seem I was looking at them, but I was in deep thought about something."

"I thought you were flirting with them." Haruka coldly and honestly replied while glaring at him dangerously.

_'Wait a sec... Is she... What's the term for that again...? I should have listened to one of Duo's incessant rants about Hilde.'_ Heero reminisced as he immediately searched for a good alibi to pacify the agitated young lady beside him.

"I was thinking how to present myself to your family once I meet them, Morishima sempai. I'm truly sorry if I offended you... but rest assured that I did not even notice them till you called out my attention."

"Really?"

He only grunted in acknowledgement, but not without gazing at her cornflower blue eyes deeply through his own Prussian irises. Seeing his reflection embedded in them, he intensified his gaze, holding Haruka's eyes in a soothing and comforting embrace.

_'Believe me sempai, I am not lying about those two women.'_

Haruka's eyes twitched and softened almost immediately, he could see the stirring from both orbs and the gleam of sparkle like a flame being reignited in them. The Perfect Soldier knew then that she had accepted his apology.

"R-really? Okay, then." The beautiful raven haired girl stated after turning her look away from his eyes. Both of her cheeks were flushed red as she spoke again.

"About that, I think it's time we go."

* * *

><p>The hotel's in-house bar and restaurant was located on the ground floor adjacent to the main lounge. Aptly called, <em>"Eurasia"<em>, was a fine dining restaurant that serves a variety of dishes distinct only between the two continents its name originated from. Its menu boasts a wide array of European and Asian cuisine alongside an extensive range of wines and liquor. Despite the expense on dining at such a well known place, most of the tables were already filled due to the holiday. Heero Yuy was seated on one of the high-stools found at Eurasia's primary bar, Haruka had told him to meet her there after changing into his own clothes. The brown haired boy took another sip from the glass of orange juice he had ordered for himself which was accompanied by a separate glass of mineral water. He already took the initiative on getting and readying an ice cold glass of mango juice for Haruka to replenish the fluids they had expanded while swimming earlier. As the Gundam Pilot sat in silence, his eyes absent mindedly landed on the small open space found at the center of the dining hall. Couples could be seen dancing softly to the mellow tunes being played by a foreign live band he was not familiar with. The music was soft and endearing, very appropriate to the mood and atmosphere inside the establishment. While observing the pairs that have been dancing, Heero was briefly reminded of that dance he shared with Relena Peacecraft two years ago on her birthday party celebrated in St. Gabriel Institute. The dance they had was elegant, high class and regal, fit for a person of Relena's standing. However, the memory was cut short when the current Vice Foreign Minister's face is replaced by another.

By that of Haruka Morishima.

The raven haired black headband wearing young woman who has managed to lodge herself deeply inside his heart. As the night continued, the Perfect Soldier knew they were approaching that long awaited moment similar to his situation with Kaoru almost a month ago. He could feel the tension between them getting stronger from within despite the easy and relaxed disposition they displayed on the outside.

_'It's drawing near... And with that our inevitable separation... Why do I feel such sadness just by thinking about it?'_

He briefly toyed at the idea of not pushing through with his plan, allow himself to be selfish and for once be happy. But almost immediately, brushed off the concept after being reminded of all the skeletons he kept inside his closet, all the ghosts in the past that he had created and all the crosses he had been bearing to atone for the sins he had committed.

_'I really can't be with her... I am so damned and tainted by all the blood I've spilled.'_

"I'm sorry I took so long to change." A soft and sweet voice called out to him from his right side.

Haruka smiled tenderly at Heero as the mobile suit pilot nodded slightly at her while pushing out his musings for the time being. She was back to wearing the white coat, black leggings and brown boots she had on earlier. The pretty campus idol took the seat next to him after giving a subtle gesture for her to drink the mango juice he had ordered. They remained silent for a while as Haruka took long sips on her juice, it was clear that the sky blue eyed young lady was dehydrated from all the fun and activity they did on the swimming pool. They contented themselves on watching the couples who were dancing slowly at the center of the restaurant while drinking their refreshments.

He didn't know if it was the mood or atmosphere inside the dining area but Heero soon found himself wanting to create one special memory with the pretty campus idol who had already worked her way inside his thoughts and emotions. Gazing at her with his deep blue Prussian orbs, the Gundam Pilot almost withdrew from his plan when Haruka looked at him tenderly in return. The raven haired beauty smiled softly as they exchanged glances with her cheeks turning red while her sky blue eyes began twitching due to Heero's steady gaze. Mustering enough courage to speak out his request, the mobile suit pilot cleared all worries in his chest with a long outward breathe as he asked Haruka of what may be a final request before his imminent departure.

"May I have one dance with you, Morishima sempai?"

Haruka instantly blush crimson red after hearing what he had said, but almost immediately nodded her head in response to him. Heero stood up and took her left hand before leading her gently towards the middle of the ballroom. The band had taken a short pause and was making some adjustments to their musical instruments before performing one last song for the current set. As Heero and Haruka stood among the other couples waiting for the resumption of the band's performance, their front man and keyboardist who happens to be an Englishman tried to entertain the small audience of dancing couples by providing some tidbits about the song they were going to play. He mentioned it was not an original composition but only a cover and had been previously used as a soundtrack for a movie before finally giving its title. The name of the song elicited a warm round of applause from most of the pairs at the ballroom and patrons who were seated at the tables.

'_Must be a pretty famous song. But... the title itself is somehow peculiar to my situation.'_

He was shaken off such musings when the drummer started clapping his drumsticks together, the vocalist and pianist took this as a queue and began playing the melody of a hauntingly beautiful tune which melded the intense classic piano keys to the deep modern beats of a drum set. It was followed with a rounded and low tone set by the bass guitar then finally joined by the barely noticeable soft picking of the lead guitar. As the band performed the intro, Heero gently held and raised Haruka's left hand sideways before pulling the raven haired beauty closer to him with his right hand mildly placed above the smooth curve of her waist. In return, the pretty campus idol positioned her left hand above his right shoulder and stared softly at him with her sky blue eyes.

_'Indeed... This never happened to me before.'_ Heero solemnly thought, repeating the song's lyrics in the process.

As the band continued playing the song, Haruka smiled tenderly at him before locking his Prussian blue orbs with her own eyes in an intense and passionate embrace both of them had been all too familiar with.

_'Since I met you, those two eyes of yours, have such pure innocence whenever I look at them, thank you for all the kindness and happiness in the world that you have never thought twice on giving me.'_

They danced slowly, smoothly swaying along with the song's soft and classic melody. Their eyes never parted the company of one another in every line that was finished, every tune that was completed and every note that was played.

_'Haruka... Every part of me thinks and feels that... This is the way it's supposed to be...'_

His heart and mind deeply wished that their circumstances or more particularly his was different. That he had met her under normal conditions. That he was given the chance to know her without his past looming behind him. That he was able to share everything about him without any pretense.

_'I am still grateful to have been given the opportunity. To meet such a wonderful person, a woman who made my stay here unforgettable.'_

The brown haired boy felt an influx of emotions drive through him, its gateway being Haruka's cornflower blue irises. He could see his image reflected within her pupils, as she was similarly mirrored in his own piercing ones. It was a place he could call his own, because Haruka allowed only him to enter such hallowed premises before locking themselves within and shutting down everyone else outside.

_'I really want to be that someone for you. That someone you could depend on. That someone you could trust. And someone you could be with... for all of time.'_

He felt Haruka gently rest her head on top of his chest near the collarbone with her left arm tightly clutching the backside of his shoulder. Heero softly turned his face, landing his cheek over the pretty campus idol's long flowing raven hair. The Perfect Soldier was able to inhale the fragrance of Haruka's curly tipped hair, breathing in the sweet smell while imprinting it among the annals of his memory.

_'Yet I'll be leaving you behind. I'll understand if you will never forgive me.'_

The Gundam Pilot smiled sadly at the unavoidable separation which would result from his actions. He took a discreet glance at the other pairs dancing around them and noticed that all were moving slowly in rhythm with the song while swaying closely together. Returning his focus to Haruka, he felt the raven haired beauty bury her face further on his chest. She then freed her left hand from his and entwined it in similar fashion to her right hand which was on the backside of his other shoulder. As whatever space between them eventually vanished, Heero could feel his chest along with Haruka's own beating steadily with each other as she embraced him tenderly while they moved softly together.

'_We could never be what we want to be.'_

Their bodies continued its gentle sway along with the song's soft beat and smooth rhythm. Unmindful of everyone else, they only cared about that particular moment, no matter how fleeting it is, both of them relished each passing second, as if fearing what tomorrow might bring.

Feeling the song near its finale with the build up in crescendo, Heero held Haruka even tighter with the cornflower blue eyed young lady digging her face deeper onto his chest. If he had his way, the brown haired boy would never let go of the beautiful school idol that he was holding in his arms. Never give up on the hands which clung tightly on his back. Never abandon the promise of a future even if it is full of uncertainties with the woman in front of him.

_'This never happened before... because, it is too impossible, too much for either of us to handle.'_

The song finally ended, and with it was a roaring round of applause from the ballroom crowd and dining area patrons in appreciation for the band's efforts. Heero and Haruka remained in a tight embrace amidst the thundering applause, neither would admit they wanted to let go of each other before reluctantly parting from one another.

"You dance well, Yuy-kun."

"The same goes to you, Morishima sempai." Heero replied, smiling slightly in return to Haruka's own.

Realizing that they had lingered longer than necessary, Heero decided ask Haruka about their planned meeting with her family, "Morishima sempai, what time are we suppose to meet your family again?"

"Oh! I forgot!" Haruka cheerfully said while lightly knocking her head with her hand.

The cornflower blue eyed woman had a mischievous smile on her lips as she made a quick and curious glance at him before continuing, "We planned on meeting an hour ago."

_'Huh? An hour ago?'_ His thoughts wondered but instead decided to focus on the current matter at hand.

"We should get going then, Morishima sempai. By the way we're supposed to proceed to your house right?"

"No." Haruka swiftly answered shaking her head sideways while grinning impishly at him.

_'Hnn... Whenever you have that grin hanging on your lips, Haruka you always have something crazy in store for me.'_

"Let's see..." The raven haired beauty trailed while placing her index finger on top of her lips in a gesture of deep thinking.

_'I don't think I'm going to like where this is heading to.'_

"Here! The place we're supposed to meet is just upstairs." The young lady excitedly responded, a twinkle of happiness appearing from her sky blue orbs.

Confusion was written all over the normally calm and composed Gundam Pilot's face as Haruka had once again succeeded on surprising him with one of her antics.

"But, don't you celebrate Christmas at home with your family?"

"Yes, along with my grandparents. That's why there's a room reserved upstairs for them."

"So that's where we meet them."

"Exactly, Yuy-kun!" Haruka giddily replied before nodding in agreement to him.

* * *

><p>"Whoa! We're going higher and higher!" Haruka exclaimed while peering downwards at the various lights coming from the lamp posts and Christmas decors along with the moving vehicles across the streets which were rapidly getting smaller as the elevator continued its ascent upward.<p>

'_She really is a bundle of energy. She also doesn't seem to have any fear of heights.'_

"Oh yeah. Actually, because of flight delays, my grandparents weren't able to come today."

_'Hnn... Well considering this time of the year, it still happens in the future even on A.C.'_

"It's quite normal for that to occur, Morishima sempai."

"We'll be alone together. That's right." Haruka continued, seemingly talking to herself.

_'Huh?'_

"I thought we will also be meeting your parents. It was supposed to be a reunion right?" Heero asked, unable to understand the increase in pace of his own heartbeat.

"They said there's no point in going if my grandparents couldn't make it. They're at home." The cornflower blue eyed woman answered while smiling mischievously at him.

_'What the...'_

"I didn't want to waste the room we already reserved, so I came to spend the night." Haruka explained after noticing the alarmed look in his Prussian blue irises.

"When did you learn about it, Morishima sempai?"

"Just a while ago, I called our home using the hotel's phone."

_'Heero... that's not the question you should be asking.'_ The Gundam Pilot silently berated himself as he studied the swiftly changing situation between them.

They were distracted by an electronic chime, notifying them that the elevator has reached the floor of their destination.

"Pity. I wanted to look at the night scenery a little longer. Let's go." Haruka simply commented before looking and nodding at him.

Heero could only follow her out of the elevator in disbelief.

* * *

><p>"We can see the night scenery!" The raven haired beauty broodingly said as she placed both palms on the glass windows while gazing at the evening skies.<p>

The room was situated at the uppermost levels of the hotel, probably a floor or two just below the penthouse. It was slightly larger than the average hotel room, having a decent drawing area complete with its own sofa set. The bedroom which lies directly next to it lacks any wall or divider to isolate both areas. There were two single sized beds separated by a small end table that has night lamp, telephone along with the room's wall mounted controls. A lampshade above another corner table was placed beside the right bed. While at the leftmost corner of the room near the left bed was another door which Heero assumed to be the bathroom. Adjacent to the left side of the room was a wide glass panel window overlooking the city down below. The opposite wall where the entry lay had a finely crafted wooden drawer that was adorned with another lampshade beside a small deco plant, a medium sized painting served as the back draft which was hung on the wall directly on top of the drawer.

"I wonder what the bathroom is like." Haruka wondered out loud as she proceeded towards the door near the bed side.

"Hey, the bathroom's really great too!" The kind and bubbly young woman remarked upon seeing the room's interior.

"Ooh, the bathtub's also really big!" Heero heard her say in awe while still inside the bathroom as he took another moment to assess his situation.

_'I'm really at a loss as to what is happening right now.'_

"Amazing!" Haruka exclaimed in apparent approval before sticking her head outside the bathroom door while looking at him with enticing sky blue eyes.

"Since I'm already here, I think I'll take a bath." The cornflower blue eyed young lady decided while nodding softly.

_'Huh?'_

"Morishima sem..." Heero tried to ask but was stopped by Haruka while in mid-sentence.

"You rarely see a bath this big, so it'd be a waste not to." She explained to him, obviously pleased with her decision before turning to close the door.

_'Oh well... guess there's no stopping her.'_

"No peeking." Haruka seriously said, sticking her head out of the bathroom door once more, both brows slightly scrunched together.

"I never will Morishima sempai." Heero assured her without batting his Prussian blue eyes.

"Wow, good answer. Well, I'll be taking my bath." The raven haired woman finally replied, satisfied with his answer before closing the door.

The Perfect Soldier could faintly hear the distinct sound of Haruka humming while inside the bathroom. A slew of thoughts began ravaging his mind at the numerous possibilities that led to his current situation. Each passing second seemed to take longer than the next as the mobile suit pilot could feel the steadily increasing pounding within his chest. A part of him was beginning to dread the succeeding events that he believes would soon be initiated by Haruka. He was all too unknowing and completely unprepared with the sudden change in plans. Heero could only liken his situation to that in the battlefield, he was inside unknown territory and though he was expecting the enemy, the Gundam Pilot had no idea what the enemy was planning.

The Prussian eyed young man however knew that something was bound to happen, similar to his previous experience with Kaoru's confession. He had already anticipated it. He had already felt it. And much as he would like to hide it, a side of him wanted it. Because somewhere deep inside of him, he longed for it. Of course, the young man already promised himself to accord the same opportunity for the one woman he deeply cares.

The one.

The one woman.

The one woman he...

_**-oxo-**_

_"Here, please take this. Apparently, you've lost consciousness due to hunger and fatigue according to the nurse."_

_Heero moved and rested his back on the bed's headboard, after reaching out for the plastic bag he nodded softly to her._

_"Thanks. My name is Heero Yuy, class 2-A, I am grateful to you, miss..." _

_"Ohh, I'm Haruka Morishima, class 3-B, it's ok, don't worry." Haruka answered while smiling gently at him._

_"I'm sorry though, I could only buy you some apples and instant food at a convenience store. The cafeteria is already closed and I have to come back here."_

_Realizing the trouble he caused her, the Gundam pilot felt a soft tinge subtly pinching inside his chest._

_'She's kind and barely even knows me to go through all that. It would be rude to give this back.'_

_"Please don't apologize, the one who should be doing that is me, since I've caused all of this. Morishima sempai, I truly am in your debt."_

_"No! No! No! We should always help those in need. Besides you're a good person." Haruka reasoned, her eyes finally meeting his._

_**-oxo-**_

_As he landed on the court, the mobile suit pilot clenched his fist tightly before pumping it very subtly upon seeing his shot had gone in._

_The whole batch of Second Years erupted into an ecstatic uproar, after he made his dazzling shot causing Class 2-A to win the ball game. Victory shouts and joyous cheering echoed around the gymnasium, there were even a few students jumping in delight as the Second Year's team rejoiced across the court. Masayoshi, Junichi and their teammates had rushed to where the brown haired boy was standing, tapping him at the shoulders for such a splendid performance._

_The Gundam Pilot was about to take a step back to their bench when he heard a familiar voice screaming his name from the bleachers._

_"Yuy-kun! You did it! Congratulations!" Haruka shouted, with both hands encircled around her mouth to increase her voice's modulation._

_Heero turned and saw the raven haired beauty punching her right fist in the air repeatedly while shouting his name again._

_"Go! Go! Go! Yuy-kun!"_

_The Perfect Soldier felt his lips curl upwards, a simple smile reflected on his face while he gazed at Haruka. Heero nodded to her to which she responded with a "thumbs up" sign._

_**-oxo-**_

_While inside the library, Heero was still pondering if he'll greet the campus idol when she lost balance after pulling out the book from its place. As Haruka struggled to maintain her footing on the wobbly ladder, the brown haired boy didn't waste any moment as he rushed towards the young woman's direction._

_He was also just in time to catch the raven haired beauty as she fell backwards from the ladder._

_The sound of Haruka's shriek was cut short as two lean yet strong arms caught her body, instead of hitting the hard floor. Haruka had instinctively closed her eyes the instant she fell, as they fluttered open to look at her savior, the young woman was pleasantly surprised to learn that it was none other than Heero who had saved her._

_"Yuy-kun..." The campus idol mumbled as her eyes stirred while looking at the Gundam Pilot._

_"Are you alright Morishima sempai?"_

_"Thanks... I'm fine." Haruka replied, smiling warmly at him as her cheeks blush into a soft shade of pink._

_'Morishima sempai...' His thoughts raced, unable to will anything, content to look at the raven haired beauty that he currently cradled._

_A moment of silence was shared as both of them gazed into each others eyes. Heero's deep blue Prussian orbs seemed to pierce through Haruka's cornflower blue eyes. The library was already quiet and it did not help them realize their current situation any time sooner. Heero however was the first to return to his senses when he noticed Haruka's lips quivered slightly._

_**-oxo-**_

_"OK! One last shot, what would it be Yuy-kun?" Haruka curiously asked at him._

_"It's your call Morishima sempai."_

_The raven haired beauty seemed to be giving it some serious thinking before a sly, mischievous grin suddenly appeared from her lips._

_"Let's just do a candid shot."_

_"A candid shot?" Heero repeated, a questioning look could be seen from his normally composed cobalt blue eyes._

_"Yes, a candid shot... you just... stand still and do what you normally do." Haruka answered as she pressed the shutter button to start the 10 second timer._

_Not knowing exactly what she meant, he followed her instructions and prepared himself for the final shot._

_3..._

_2.._

_The moments seemed to have slowed down considerably. Each passing second seemed to crawl unbearably longer than the previous. Every instance seemed to linger more than the usual. Heero felt her breathe as the pretty campus idol closed the small distance between them._

_'Haruka...' _

_1!_

_"Morishi-" The mobile suit pilot attempted to say but it was already too late, Haruka's movement had been very swift and absolute._

_He felt her smooth, thin, red pinkish lips landing on top of his._

_SNAP!_

_He was astounded on what to do as their lips barely moved while in contact with each another. Despite the predicament, Heero was immensely mesmerized as he tasted an unknown sweetness emanating from Haruka's lips. The Perfect Soldier could not prevent himself from both the tense emotions resulting for his own lips to quiver. The warm breath that managed to escape from the mobile suit pilot seemed to have tickled the pretty campus idol. He could see her cheeks were burning bright red while her chest was heaving long deep breathes. For him, everything else have faded, even sound was consumed by the void, leaving the two of them alone in an endless space covered with nothing but luminescence and painted entirely in brilliant white. The moment seemed to have tempted them into lasting for an eternity, before everything went back to normal, as sound announced its return and time resumed its constant pace. They stayed that way till he felt her reluctantly parting lips from him._

_It was his first kiss._

_**-oxo-**_

Cherishes.

Adores.

Cares.

Loves.

All of those belong only to Haruka Morishima.

The one woman who owns his heart.

Heero stood up from the sofa and walked towards the glass panel wall, he slid both hands inside the pockets of his pants before gazing at the serene atmosphere now occurring outside the hotel. Small specks of white began to fall down from the skies. The specks began to gradually fill his visage as it continued descending from the heavens. Though he was inside the hotel room with its controlled temperature, the brown haired boy felt a cool yet gentle breeze seemingly swirling inside his chest.

_'White Christmas...'_

Snow had decided to finally fall at such a romantic time, during Christmas Eve. However, instead of being reminded of all the events that occurred at this point in time from his past, Heero was granted reprieve by recalling one particular memoir which he recently began holding dearly inside one of the deepest crevices within his mind.

_**-oxo-**_

_It was still early in the afternoon and they had both decided to pass by the View Deck Park before going home. With the Perfect Soldier's leadership and guidance, the Mechatronics Club had just finished and successfully completed the massive replica earlier that day. Haruka kept on insisting that they should loosen up and relax after all the hard work that accompanied the preparation for Kibitou Senior High Founder's Festival. After parking the red motorcycle lent to him by Mr. Takeda, Heero went towards one of the trees inside the park that had became their favorite spot. As he went there, the Gundam Pilot briefly wondered why the sky blue eyed young woman was sitting and leaning on the tree instead of normally playing with the stray puppies at the park grounds._

_"You don't seem to be playing with the... little dogs, Morishima sempai?"_

_"Nope. I have better plans today. Come here beside me, Yuy-kun."_

_He did as he was told and sat beside Haruka. The raven haired lady smiled and shook her head sideways making him wonder if he did something wrong._

_"No, that's not good enough. You lie here." Haruka softly informed him, motioning for Heero to cushion his head on top of her stretched legs._

_"But..."_

_"No buts, Yuy-kun! I'm not going to do anything on you. Unless of course, you want me to?" The pretty campus idol teased at him, her cornflower blue orbs steadily gazing on his, challenging the mobile suit pilot._

_Knowing it was fruitless to go against Haruka's wishes, Heero acquiesced and soon had his head lain across the kind sempai's limbs._

_"Yuy-kun, do you like it here in Kibitou?"_

_"Yes." He answered before grunting softly while in deep thought._

_"I liked living here too. My family and friends like Hibiki are all here."_

_"Morishima sempai, why do you say it in the past tense? Shouldn't you say, you always like living here."_

_"No... That's just about right because..." The raven haired young woman tentatively trailed as she averted her eyes while her cheeks began turning beet red. "I like living here more now. Since... you arrived."_

_They were silent for a while as Haruka avoided looking at him while he secretly stole a glance at her still reddened face._

_"Thanks, Morishima sempai. I would never have adjusted living here without your help." He admitted, though the Gundam Pilot wondered for a second if the young woman believed him or not._

_"Oh... well... uh... that's nice to hear, Yuy-kun." Haruka softly replied, with her face now all red with embarrassment._

_Both of them refrained from talking as they savored the refreshing gale that blew gently around them. The December wind was considerably colder as it was also a precursor to the changing seasons. It was a good day for the two of them, with the sun brightly shining down and the cool shade provided by the tree's wide bark. Heero was relishing every moment with the young lady before him when she again asked him to do something for her._

_"Yuy-kun, close your eyes and cover them with your hand."_

_"Morishima sempai..."_

_"No... Don't worry. I won't attack you or am I planning something similar to the last time I asked you to close your eyes."_

_"Of course, sempai." Doing exactly as he was told, Heero shut his eyes tightly and covered them with the back of his palm._

_"What do you see?" The pretty campus idol inquired her voice barely a whisper amidst the harmony of nature._

_"Nothing."_

_"When you see nothing... You don't know where you are right?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Open your eyes and remove your hand."_

_Again, Heero followed her instructions as his eyes fluttered open. The first sight he saw was the lovely and angelic face of Haruka._

_"What do you see now? With respect to your earlier response."_

_"Everything."_

_"Exactly, it is right to conclude that seeing everything, means knowing where you stand, correct?"_

_"Definitely, Morishima sempai."_

_"You... might be wondering why I'm speaking like this... A girl I know is under a predicament combined from both situations."_

_"I don't quite get it, Morishima sempai."_

_"She... happens to like a particular boy… that much she is clear about. And this boy means everything to her. However, she doesn't know where she stands with him. Right now she sees herself nothing to him." Haruka spoke calmly yet mysteriously while looking into the horizon before switching her gaze to him._

_"What do you think, Yuy-kun? Does he have a place for that girl?"_

_"Hnn..." He grunted while in deep thought, pondering his mind for a decent response to Haruka's question. As his brain tried to process and analyze the situation the sky blue eyed lady had just told him, he noticed the sad and forlorn gaze that she once again threw at the endless expanse of the horizon._

_"Morishima sempai?"_

_"Yes?" She whispered at him, looking down gently at his face like a goddess from the heavens._

_"Is he aware that she likes him?"_

_"I think so."_

_"Then she must make it clear to him."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Morishima sempai, I am really not good on giving advice when it comes to such things. But one thing I'm sure of, the girl has to act on her emotions. It's one of the principles I've lived my life on. Lest she do nothing, she risks losing the guy that means everything to her."_

_"Even on the face of a losing battle, it is best to have tried and lost rather than to have lost but never tried at all."_

_"He... Yuy-kun... I guess you're right." Haruka softly replied, smiling warmly at him while nodding her head in understanding._

_**-oxo-**_

_'Wait a minute... That girl... it was you, Haruka.'_ Heero finally realized as his memoirs slowly brought him back to the present.

_'And the boy... is... is it me?'_

No sooner had he finished contemplating that episode with the one woman he would give up everything in his life, when Heero failed to hear the soft clicking of a switch followed by the lights inside their hotel room being shut off.

* * *

><p>Complete darkness overcame the entirety of the hotel room.<p>

Followed instantly by a deafening silence within the wholeness of the area.

"A power outage?" He briefly assumed. _'No it can't be… the lights down the streets were unaffected, must be confined within the hotel.'_

"Nope." Haruka seriously and coldly answered.

"It's embarrassing, so I turned the lights off." She plainly added in the same formal tone she had used earlier.

Heero's cobalt blue eyes instinctively darted towards the direction of the bathroom.

He could barely make out the young woman's form as his pupils strained to adjust from the room's darkness.

Till she finally came in contact with the ray of light reflected from the glass window panel.

His eyes widened in disbelief upon seeing her... draped only with a bath towel.

Haruka was there for him to behold, a piece of absorbent cloth only big enough to deter him from seeing the sky blue eyed young woman in all her shining glory.

_'What's going on...? Haruka...?'_

He could hear the loud banging and feel the heavy pounding somewhere inside his chest. His mind was wracked up with confusion as his thoughts were disarrayed and overwhelmed from the scene that lay ahead of him.

Heero then became conscious of her muffled footsteps as she closed the distance between.

'_She's… moving towards me…'_

The brown haired boy barely budged as she gradually came to a stop while facing him.

Haruka Morishima now stood a mere four feet before him, covered only with a towel.

_'What... I don't... understand...'_

His brain attempted to digest the vision ahead of him as his logic scrambled to get even just one feasible reason as to why the raven haired beauty appeared that way.

In front of him.

In such a manner.

"Dummy." He heard Haruka softly mumbled, pausing for a few seconds before continuing, "I don't know if you're acting stupid or simply insensitive."

He could not utter anything. The Gundam Pilot was awestruck… flabbergasted from the spectacle before him.

"Why didn't you come to peek at me?" The blue cornflower eyed woman asked with her head slightly tilted downwards, the strands from her raven hair slightly obstructing her face.

"Huh? Morishima..."

"Why didn't you come to peek?" Haruka repeated, now in a more agitated voice, her cold blue eyes searing through his soul.

Heero was unable to respond, or more accurately, the Perfect Soldier had no idea on how he could answer the pretty campus idol's question.

"You don't... like me." Haruka dejectedly replied, lowering her head in apparent frustration.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Sorry... I ran out of ink... err... of paper... Ok, I'll stop the lame excuses. Indeed it was a cliffhanger.

Wait a sec... Where are my manners...? Ladies (hope there are girls reading) and Gents... Welcome to the Haruka/Romance Arc! From here onwards please expect the story to follow true to its rating. Note with emphasis: **Romance/Drama**. My apologies for cutting 10 like this but the sheer amount of detail involved in completing the last scenes were staggering. This may as well be the first and worst cliffhanger conceived for the story.

10 - I really enjoyed making this since it kicks off the current arc of Haruka's Wings. I also get to focus more on the development of our main pairing's relationship. The gigantic mecha replica which Heero got involved in its creation for the Founder's festival is canon for Amagami SS, I just parodied the robot type they decided to built. For this chapter I decided to place most of the scenes POV on Heero's side, as it provides a look on how he has been handling the recent growing tensions between him and Haruka.

Amagami SS+ - I might place or include details learned from Haruka's 2-part arc. The story was very nice, really have to give Junichi a loud "hell yeah!" with the way he proposed to Haruka. Will Heero do the same way? No. Though I have "progressed" and "developed" his maturity and inclinations that would still be way OOC for him. We all know how the Perfect Soldier values his privacy. He's not the type who would shout out to everyone his feelings for the woman he loves. Is this a spoiler? Nope, just stating the truth and setting expectations.

The Dance - Hints to the music title and lyrics were subtly placed so if you think you've discovered it try to play and listen to the song. It was from a movie me and my wife watched probably... six years ago. Yeah, I really find it romantic and the lyrics are suitable towards Heero and Haruka's situation.

Haruka - I've limited her POVs at the latter part to keep everyone guessing on what is running inside her mind. Now that there are no more rivals or other female obstacles along the way, how will the prettiest (and hottest) yet most insecure girl in Kibitou Senior High get her feelings across the Gundam Pilot known as Heero Yuy?

Heero - Finally, for our main guy, I've place a few tidbits of information in homage to the original Wing Series. So Wing fans, I know you'd be able to easily point them out. Again **disclaimer**: this story is non-profit, just pure entertainment, a wish to collide two totally unrelated universes into one. I've prioritized getting his POVs on 10 to give everyone a clear idea on his plans, thoughts and feelings. Now faced with probably the biggest, most difficult and totally unexpected challenge brought to him by Haruka, would he still hold on or fold up and finally crumble from the pressure?

All of those would be answered in 11!

As always, please review and tell me your insights about the story. I really appreciate hearing and reading every comment and opinion on every update. I am fully aware that the story has a limited following due to its very unbalanced pair and outrageous concept but do know that I am very thankful and honestly grateful for everyone's support. I'll try to finish this one so all of you hang in there with me!

For chapter progress updates - you can check my profile. And if you have any questions that would not be classified as spoiler giveaways, I'll try to answer through PM. Again, please don't hesitate to review. Thanks! =)

Alright, see you in 11!


	11. Chapter 11  Love

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Gundam Wing, Amagami SS or any of its characters. I wrote this fanfic for my own pleasure and purely entertainment.

Finally, the most anticipated update every HW reader has long been waiting for!

**Chapter 11 - Love**

"You don't... like me." Haruka dejectedly replied, lowering her head in apparent frustration.

"I..." Heero struggled to say, his chest had been throbbing uncontrollably while his mind was in total disarray.

"Wouldn't you peek without hesitation if you like me somehow?" Haruka further reasoned, noticing his apprehension to her previous questions.

The raven haired beauty sadly lowered her eyes as she clenched her right hand at the center of her chest.

"I don't understand." She uttered, barely a whisper, just enough for him to hear.

"Why won't you confess to me?" Haruka unhappily asked, with all the lustre and sparkle now lost from her sky blue eyes.

"Even though you said you'd protect me... never let any harm come to me..." The pretty campus idol reminisced, remembering the exact words he said to her.

"I... know you care for me... feel you worry for me... Were my feelings wrong? Was I mistaken? Or you don't see me that way?" The cornflower blue eyed lady spoke in wonder as she laid before him all the questions inside her heart.

"Every time we spend together... Every moment we share with one another... Every second we look into each other's eyes... I fall even deeper... I thought we're getting closer." Haruka tenderly recalled while smiling painfully at Heero.

"It's already at the point where it's beginning to hurt so much... I am the girl... the girl who doesn't know her place with you." The beautiful young lady finally admitted, spilling everything to him.

"I... I like you!" She declared in acceptance to her feelings, the raven haired woman felt her whole body shudder from a wave of pent up emotions and frustrations at last being unleashed.

Clear, crystal, watery fluid had built up at the edges of her eyes, she had been holding it in. But it was now too much.

"I'm so much in love with you!" Haruka fully confessed as tears began falling uncontrollably down from her sky blue eyes.

"I really do!" She adamantly confirmed, shaking and crying while trying to restrain herself from being swept away by an onslaught of repressed emotions.

"I've been waiting... I've been waiting all this time." Haruka tearfully said, using the back of her palms to gently wipe the corners of her eyes.

"When you told me I should make it clear to you... I got scared... I was... frightened..." The raven haired beauty contemplated as fresh tears stormed out of her eyelids.

"I've never fallen this deeply in love with someone before. I have never loved anyone in such a way." The pretty sempai honestly stated without any pretence and hesitation.

"It's the first time I've ever wanted to keep someone for myself. You're the first person I've fallen in love with!" Haruka truthfully told Heero as she began sobbing unabatedly to release a torrent of affections she was bearing solely for the brown haired boy.

"And I don't know what to do!" She cried in resignation as tears continued to stream down her cornflower blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Heero had remained silent and was focused on listening intently at Haruka as she poured out her feelings for him. The Gundam Pilot barely managed to recover his wits even after understanding that it was THE moment for the woman who has captured his heart. As he gave his full attention to the raven haired young lady, the Perfect Soldier eventually admitted that this was the time he had long been waiting for, the moment he had long wanted to witness, and the instance he had long been dreading.<p>

It was only then that he finally realized the magnitude of feelings that Haruka held for him.

It was only then that he finally recognized the depth of emotions that Haruka felt for him.

And it was only then that he finally understood the true meaning of love that Haruka nurtured for him.

Morishima, Lovely Haruka had confessed to Heero Yuy in the clumsiest yet most heartfelt albeit romantic way.

The mobile suit pilot felt his heart leap out from his chest the moment Haruka proclaimed how much she loved him. A slew of memories shared between them rushed out alongside the flurry of emotions that blew him off his feet. He knows that his own resolve was shaking... He was torn... His grim determination was failing...

_'I... don't know... what to do... as well...'_ The brown haired boy relented to himself as Haruka resumed her heart-warming admission.

* * *

><p>"When you came into my life, I thought to myself, this young boy is different... yet truly special. I don't know why, I don't know how, but since then I wanted to know you. Learn things about you. I became fond of you. You were kind, honest, mature and understanding. I wanted to take care of you as well." Haruka thoughtfully remembered, after pausing for a few precious moments to compose herself.<p>

"In the process... I got greedy... I craved for your attention more. But I never knew how much you mean to me till you got closer with her. I got jealous... Yes, I am a jealous woman. I could not bear the thought of you being with another girl. It hurts me so much whenever I see you with her. It was so hard for me when you are with someone else. Too difficult for me to endure." The beautiful raven haired lady admitted, recalling the time she started falling for him.

"It was so ironic... a lot of boys had approached me before... confessing to me. Asking for my affections. But I rejected them all and the one boy that I like... I even had to contend with another girl just to get his attention. Was I being punished for hurting the feelings of those who confessed to me? I never thought of such things like relationships till I fell in love with you..." She sorrowfully pondered as tears once again overcame her.

"But, because of that, I wasn't sure how to let you know how I feel..." Haruka cried in grief, fully accepting her own shortcoming. "I can't even confess properly..."

At that moment, the brown haired boy stepped forward, stopping to stand in front of her, using his right hand he gently wiped the tears streaking down the pretty campus idol's face. Haruka tenderly gazed at Heero as her sky blue eyes twitched slightly allowing more tears to fall while waiting for his response.

Would he reject her and break her heart?

Or, would he accept her and complete her heart?

It was the moment of truth for the both of them.

Standing face to face at destiny's edge and fate's calling - would they finally take the next step forward?

She felt him hold her right hand with his left while looking at her intensely through his Prussian blue eyes.

"You..." The curly tipped haired woman heard him open, feeling her heart was about to stop it's beating in great fear and anticipation of the Gundam Pilot's response.

Will she lose him?

Will she be rejected?

Will she be able to handle it?

Her own heartbeat was the only sound left that she could hear. This was it...

Heero will now be passing judgment to her... confession.

* * *

><p><em>'What would I give to spend the rest of eternity with you, Haruka?'<em> He seriously pondered while gazing at the one woman he had come to cherish.

_'But the repercussions involved... and with all factors considered, everything is at risk... even my very own existence.'_

_'Every part of me... Tells me... You...'_

His deep cobalt blue eyes stirred...

The only person that matters to him most is right in front... distraught, nervous and weary.

Destiny and fate awaits his decision.

"You..." Heero softly uttered, cupping Haruka's chin with the right hand as he tilted her face upward to meet his ever piercing gaze.

The young woman he first met at the school's fountain before passing out. She was the same person who also took care of him after that incident. He remembered the time she showered dried leaves all around them while they were together by the campus furnace. He then recalled her relentless cheering for him during that basketball game, in spite of his team going against hers. This was the girl he caught falling down from the ladder while attempting to get a book inside the library. She even kissed him at the area between his brows when he declined to smile naturally. She is the girl who boldly pulled at his sleeves after whisking him away from a conversation with Ms. Maya and Kaoru. The feel of her arms around his back as they first rode that motorcycle to the View Deck Park still lingers inside his memoirs. He was able to learn a few things about her while she soothingly yet unknowingly calmed down the ghosts of his past.

_"I don't know what's in your thoughts or what you feel right now. I just want you to know that I'm here for you. Whatever your endeavours are, Yuy-kun."_

He fondly recalled that time they got soaking wet from the rain on their way home after she waited for him once classes were dismissed. The Gundam Pilot also remembered the worry he felt upon witnessing first hand her accident while completing an activity for Physical Education class. He rushed towards her not because of instincts but mostly due to his own feelings. He did not know the reason yet that time but it was clear to him now. The resulting treatment he did on the young woman's injured foot coupled with her unintentional reflex action always brought a subtle smile to his lips. It was also the second instance that she kissed him - this time on his left cheek as a way to _'make up'_ for the unceremonious slap she had unwittingly thrown at him.

The mobile suit pilot was also reminded of their coincidental meeting inside the arcade center. The young lady simply asked for his bag and excitedly placed the keychain she had won earlier. He learned soon after that a similar and matching pair was also dangling at her bag. It was followed by them playing the game intended for couples with the girl only getting satisfied after seeing that their score was a perfect 100%. Their episode at the photo booth was also one of the most cherished memoirs he holds dearly involving her. By then, though accidental, it was the third occasion that she had kissed him. Only this one is very special, it was the first time their lips had met each other. He never knew that it was also her first kiss.

However, the events later on that evening forever changed the course of their relationship with each other. Though he doesn't understand it yet at the time, the Gundam Pilot was all too willing to move mountains and part the seas to protect the young woman from any harm. He had even resorted on reverting to the persona of the ultimate killing machine, the true embodiment of war and conflict - the Perfect Soldier. He had no regrets or second thoughts whatsoever in taking the life of those who dared risk the safety of that one girl he had unknowingly began caring most.

_"I don't want to lose you... You're the most important person in my life."_

Indeed, everything that represents the worst of him was only halted from obliterating all deterrents at his path after feeling the warm and tight embrace of her arms and body. He only came to his senses upon feeling the fresh and moist tears she had shed for him. The seething fury and limitless rage he had wanted to unleashed was only contained as he heard her sincerest admission.

He means so much to her.

From there things took a different turn, no matter how hard he tried to contain it his feelings for her kept growing. And as he eventually realized that she was the person that owns his affections, the brown haired boy made all plans to leave her. But no matter how hard he tried to run away from her. Set a distance from her. Keep himself away from her.

The young woman always found a way to close the gap between them.

He has only two reasons preventing him to take their relationship to the next stage.

His past. For he had deemed himself unworthy of all the love and affection that she promises due to his bloodstained hands and guilt from the sins he had committed. The Gundam Pilot continues to bear the crosses from those mistakes as penance for all the lives he took.

His present. He is an accidental and reluctant time traveller thrown back in time. By itself alone, his situation was already the biggest reason he could not bring himself to create a relationship with her. The brown haired boy could potentially destroy everything from the future where he came. Never mind the wars that mankind endured to achieve total peace and pacifism, but at least allow the renewed hope and solidarity to flourish as the world heads on towards a brighter path.

Those two reasons when weighed against that of his memories with the young lady... even up till this moment... would still equate to his logic and reason winning over his emotions and instinct. He was never the type of person to allow selfishness get the better of him.

However, right now everything was not normal.

Their situation... was totally unexplainable.

Their circumstances... were at best, could be described as imaginative, yet vague and tentative.

Everything was spinning around them, revolving between the two of them.

The girl has finally made her move and threw all that she had to the lot.

He has done his best to hold her back.

But his emotions and instincts were giving it everything that they have. They were going against him. Taking the side of the young woman.

Young woman.

Young lady.

Girl.

She.

Haruka Morishima. The only one. The most precious and significant person that no matter how hard he denies, resides within him.

Inside his mind, heart and soul.

_'I'm so... lost.'_

Heero Yuy never knew until he experienced it, that upon reaching the breaking point - everything else would disappear.

Fears. Worries. Pains. Sorrows. Failures. Defeats.

There would only be one thing that matters most.

As you feel the void take total control and completely engulf everything into nothingness...

As you feel your existence began to dwindle and fade out...

As you feel the last speck of memory being robbed and erased from your heart and mind...

The one thing that you will cling on as life's essence is being drained away.

Is called _Hope_.

His hope rests solely into the waiting arms of the young woman named Haruka Morishima.

Her love for him was his only hope.

The cobalt blue eyed young man closed his eyes for but a brief instant as he steeled his resolve and willed himself that he was making the right choice in probably the most important decision of his entire life.

Would he allow himself to have the one right thing that gave purpose...

That gave meaning...

That gave life...

That gave hope.

* * *

><p>"You're..." Haruka heard him repeat and trail as her heart seemingly stopped its own beating while she awaited his response.<p>

The pause was only but a flicker of a moment, barely noticeable, yet the sky blue eyed young woman had been gripped by a mixture of emotions she had no way of discerning one from the other.

"...the most important person in my life too." Heero calmly and honestly finished, using the exact same line she remembered telling him during the most desperate and unforgettable time they shared with each other.

_'Does... that... mean... he... likes... me... too...? It... does... right...?'_

She fearfully glanced back into his cobalt blue eyes to get her answer.

It was there... her confirmation.

Her reflection was mirrored within the confines of his Prussian blue eyes.

They were devoid of pain and sorrow... the ones she knows he had carefully tried to keep from her.

Replaced with hope and joy... a clear sign she had finally broken through all the defences and obstacles that stood her way.

Her feelings were able to reach him.

Heero was gazing at her in a very comforting way, assuring the pretty campus idol to rest her fears and worries.

_'Yes, I like you as well, Morishima sempai.'_ She read through those cool deep blue eyes.

"I was afraid that you'd give up on me, Yuy-kun..." Unable to contain herself anymore, Haruka determinedly enclosed both arms around Heero. Sobbing in relief. Crying in comfort. Shedding tears in joy and happiness.

_'The one and only gift I wanted this Christmas is you... Heero. It's been always you all this time...'_

She felt him return the embrace, pulling her closer in a delicate and tender manner using his right arm while guiding her head to rest above his chest with his other arm. Heero gently caressed her hair before planting a soft kiss along its strands which was more than enough to put her mind at ease.

"I was worried... and scared..." The cornflower blue eyed young lady confided, but at last relieved from her hardships.

"Morishima sempai... no soul would not be moved by such a confession like yours." The Gundam Pilot sincerely uttered after she lifted her head to face him. His Prussian blue eyes immediately comforted her cornflower blue orbs in a soothing gaze.

"Call me Haruka." She fervently requested, looking at the Perfect Soldier gently with her sky blue eyes.

"I don't want you to keep calling me sempai. I want to be just Haruka for you." Haruka lovingly explained as warm tears slowly fell down from her sky blue eyes. "If you call me by my name, I won't cry anymore."

"I am... in love with you, Haruka." Heero answered and confessed to her after slightly tilting her head upward using the corner of his index finger encircling the thumb of his left hand.

"Finally..." Haruka softly whispered, sniffing in an attempt to suppress the rapidly building liquid at the edges of her eyes.

"Finally you've said it... I've always longed to hear it from you..." The pretty campus idol could not help but voice out as her deepest wish had come true. A few more tears trailed down her blue orbs, once again overwhelmed by the sincerest emotions she had long cradled for the brown haired boy.

"You're crying once again... Haruka." The Perfect Soldier said to her, smiling slightly, assuring her that everything she heard was true.

"I'm... I'm just too happy..." Haruka confided, a tender smile now appearing from her lips.

"I want to be with you forever... I love you so much, Heero. I really do."

The mobile suit pilot nodded to her before softly grunting in acknowledgment. The raven haired beauty could not help but smile warmly at his signature gesture.

"Kiss me and don't let go." Haruka stated as she closed her eyes and moved her lips to meet Heero's.

A flurry of emotions burst forth the moment their lips joined one another. Haruka was barely able to keep it at bay when she felt Heero kissing her softly and tenderly. It was a clear sign of the immense love and respect that he bears for her. Through their connected lips, the pretty campus idol finally understood that he had also felt the same for her. He had always loved her, same as she had always loved him. She realized that he was able to conceal it from her with his composure and maturity, two of the many things she had come to admire from him. Smooth and gentle kisses trailed endlessly from both of their lips. Relief. Comfort. Contentment. Care. Happiness. Joy. Love. They cherished each passing second as their lips traded small and light kisses. The sky blue eyed young woman felt Heero's warm breathe subtly tickle the corner of her lips. She felt him gently entwine his arms around her as she clung tightly at him in return. It was the happiest moment of her life, her affections being returned by the one and only boy she had fallen in love with. They continued kissing each other, with Heero being so warm and gentle at Haruka, all the more reason for the young woman to love him even greater. She knew then that he would truly be the only one for her.

There would never be anyone else. Only Heero.

As the snow continued its descent from the skies down to the streets below. Two souls finally found the other half that completes and makes them whole. Tired from bearing the weight of emotions and enduring the hardships thrown by life, at last both had achieved solace knowing they have each other. Reluctantly they parted lips with one another while looking deeply into each other's eyes. Confirming in silence the bond they had forged, affirming the pact they had created. And in doing so, it was accompanied by an overpowering torrent of emotions they knew was only waiting to be unleashed.

_'You're everything that I want and asked for.'_

_'Haruka...'_ Heero's intense and piercing cobalt blue eyes seemingly spoke while gazing at her.

_'Heero...'_ Haruka's expressive and striking sky blue eyes responded in return as she stared back at him.

_'You're all that I dream.'_

Like two long lost and separated lovers, their lips collided at each other with renewed and unrestrained passion. Haruka longingly clutched at Heero's neck while softly caressing his mass of chocolate brown hair with her right hand. She smashed her lips fervently into his, signifying the intensity of her true feelings for him. Heero on his end gingerly held the raven haired woman in a firm embrace as he drove his tongue inside her mouth, meeting and clashing with Haruka's own. Swirling and snaking his way without any repress, driven by a sentiment to express the entirety of his love for the raven haired beauty.

The pretty campus idol moaned repeatedly in delight, but remained lock with his lips even as she occasionally gasped for breath. Haruka allowed full access to Heero's invading tongue, welcoming and enticing him, fuelled by a deep, burning desire he had ignited within her. She was relentless in her own right, craving and longing for the sweet taste of his kisses. The Prussian eyed young man was not yielding and uncompromising in his determined assault on Haruka's lips, mouth and tongue. The strong, unbridled emotions they have were comparable to a whirlwind strewing aside everything on its path. But theirs was different, instead of leaving death and destruction on its wake, they were further invigorated with life and completeness. Both of them wanted and needed it. Wanted the confirmation, everything that was happening is true and they really have each other. Needed the affirmation, as guarantee for all the times that they have to suppress and fight off their profound feelings for one another. Nothing could stop them, all the tension and hardships they had to endure served only to increase the scorching passion that had built up from those instances. Like water surging out from a broken dam, rushing and rampaging across its way, those emotions had been way past the threshold of containment after being bottled up at the depths of their hearts.

_'Who wouldn't stand inside your love... Heero...'_

As her towel landed on the ground, it was shortly followed by a pair of silhouettes falling at the nearby bed.

She had no second thoughts. No hesitations. No regrets.

Only love, trust, affection and devotion for him.

Haruka gave everything to Heero that one special and unforgettable Christmas Eve.

* * *

><p><em>Show me how much you love me...<em>

_Fill me with the love you have..._

_I want to feel your love..._

_Look into my eyes as you hold me..._

_As I entrust you all my heart and soul..._

_Take care of them as I take care of yours..._

_You're everything that means so much to me..._

_Love me like no other even if mine is greater than yours..._

_Only see me with those two irises and I'll be delighted..._

_You're the cause and reason of both my joy and happiness..._

_I only see you and no other..._

_I belong to you alone and you belong to me..._

_I cherish you with all my heart..._

_I love you so much, Heero..._

* * *

><p><em>'So, this is the feeling of loving someone...'<em> Heero contentedly mused before inhaling the intoxicating fragrance flowing from the locks of curled hair owned by the sleeping angel that he still held tenderly as the sun slowly peeked in the horizon.

_'And being loved in return...'_

The Gundam Pilot slightly smirked upon hearing Haruka's gentle breathing while tightly clutching at his forearm that was wrapped around her. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms and the lovely young woman's grip remained firmly rooted as if fearing he might disappear from her side once she woke up. Heero could not blame the pretty campus idol, they had been up and going at it till the wee hours of the early morning. Even with all of his inexperience and only recent awareness on such matters, Heero knew and felt it as well, he had taken her purity. Despite the pain she had to endure, amidst the tears she had shed, Haruka never relented on making him feel the depth of her love and affections. She patiently bore everything and always assured him it was fine with her. For his part, Heero finally put into rest any remaining insecurity and doubt within the raven haired woman's heart. The mobile suit pilot did not restrain or hold back from sharing all the emotions he had for Haruka, proving it not just once or twice, but thrice they reached that most sacred moment. It was the focal point where the ultimate culmination of their love for each other was made into realization. Together, Heero and Haruka took that step, forging a very special bond as they finally became one.

_'Forgive me but for once, let me be selfish. Destiny, fate and everything else be damned.'_

He had come to such a bold decision after being honest with his feelings and allowing himself to return the love offered by the woman beside him. He does not know what the future has in store for them, but he is sure of one thing, it would now be difficult to separate her from him. They were now part of one another. He was hers now, same thing as she was his. The after effects of bliss and euphoria still had a great hold of his current state. The Gundam Pilot had chosen to place everything on hold till he figures out a way in making known his true identity to Haruka. All the planning, preparation and implementation for his departure may seem to have been jeopardized as right now he resolved to at least try claiming the happiness that has avoided him for so long.

_'And I will never give up on you, Haruka, unless you give up on me. I will only let you go once you've lost your faith in me.'_

All of his fears and worries from the resulting consequence of their union had momentarily taken a backseat last night. His instincts and emotions rode at the forefront previously held by reason and logic. And at the vanguard was his love for Haruka, that one powerful feeling which has driven him to where he is now. An encompassing peace and harmony had accompanied the good night's rest he rarely was given the privilege to experience. As he woke up, the Perfect Soldier began pondering that maybe he has finally found a home in the welcoming arms of the beautiful raven haired woman, giving him a reason to believe, to hope, to trust and to dream.

_'What will you ever think of me, Haruka? Once you learn who I really am... Will you still accept me? Or shun me for being...'_

Heero knew that eventually he would have to be honest and reveal everything about himself with Haruka. This he fully believes is one of the two remaining things he needed to accomplish to remove the final barrier between them. First - his being a time displaced traveller belonging one or two millennia from the future. Second and more importantly, him being a soldier and not just an average one, but a truly damn fine killer and murderer to boot. The revelation would surely bring a shock to the sky blue eyed young lady. The Gundam Pilot knew that once they return from the high peak back to the earth where they came, he would have to face the consequence of his actions. It brought a chilling anxiety that choked him without any warning while striking his heart with fear. However, his musings were shaken off as Heero felt Haruka stir and moan, a sign that the young woman was about to wake up.

_'I'll have to do some hard and serious thinking after I get her home.'_ He said to himself, brushing his secrets aside for the moment before sparing a quick glance at the window panel._ 'The sun's beginning to come out now...'_

"Heero?" Haruka sleepily asked while turning to face him as her cornflower blue eyes slowly fluttered open.

He smiled slightly at Haruka, gently setting aside a few strands of stray raven hair away from her lovely face.

"I was afraid everything that happened might have been only a dream." She worriedly admitted as her eyes looked deeply into his pupils.

"I'm here, Haruka. Last night, everything... was perfect." The mobile suit pilot assured her and in the process unwittingly shared his own thoughts regarding their recent activity.

"Ohh... Now you truly have to take full responsibility of me along with everything that... we did." Haruka mischievously stated while blushing furiously from embarrassment.

Heero grunted while nodding in acknowledgement.

She smiled contentedly upon hearing his response, while using both of her hands the pretty campus idol tenderly traced the outlines of his eyes, nose, lips and cheeks.

"I belong to you now... And you belong to me. I love you, Heero." Haruka declared as she threw an affectionate gaze at his piercing cobalt blue orbs.

"Me too... Haruka. Merry Christmas." The brown haired boy replied before placing his lips on her forehead as a sign of respect and fondness to the young woman wrapped in his arms.

"I almost forgot! Merry Christmas too, Heero!" She excitedly answered upon remembering the holiday then nestling her head at the area below his chin but just above his chest.

* * *

><p>"By the sound of your voice, it seems that everything went well, Haruka." Hibiki calmly noted after hearing her friend's cheerful greeting from the other line.<p>

"Eh? Do I really sound THAT... perky?" Haruka asked, getting slightly conscious at the swim team captain's observation.

"Yes. And there's this certain... I don't know... tranquillity laced on the tone of your voice." Her best friend cryptically mused before subtly inquiring, "Did something ELSE happen between the two of you?"

"Hibiki... I'll tell you this much. He made me the happiest girl on Christmas Eve." Haruka bashfully answered while feeling her cheeks heating up from being reminded of that special evening.

"I take it that you two are a couple now?"

"Yes."

"Congratulations Haruka. I'm really happy for you." Hibiki said sincerely upon confirmation that her thoughts were indeed correct. "Though it is really long overdue for the both of you."

"Thanks Hibiki. I'm also grateful for the sound advice you've been giving me." She meekly replied at her best friend.

"We are friends Haruka. Honestly, I was quite worried when my mom said you called earlier. I was already thinking of my response to you at either possibility..."

"Heh... You really thought he'd reject me?" The raven haired beauty stated in disbelief upon learning of Hibiki's insights.

"Let's just say, that you can count on me to support you not only at the best moments but even at the worst times."

"You're a true friend indeed, Hibiki. I am truly thankful to have you at my side."

"Haruka, I won't be asking for any details on how you confessed or how Yuy-san responded. Though I am really tempted, but my respect for your privacy exceeds my personal curiosity. It's enough for me to know you're happy now."

"I'd do the same thing as well if our situations were reversed. I'll just tease or annoy you instead." Haruka admitted, greatly satisfied with her friend's response.

"That's why you're my best friend too, Haruka. I know you'll give me the same manner of respect on such matters. Which reminds me, any other particular reason you called?"

"I need your help, it's quite embarrassing but... I haven't given Heero anything yet for Christmas."

"Oh... now you're already referring to him on a first name basis. All the more proof that you two are indeed together now." Hibiki thoughtfully noted after hearing her comfortably say his name.

"Hibiki... Answer me first before you go on with your teasing. Will you help me or not?"

"Yes. Of course I'll help you. When do we go out to buy your gift for Yuy-san?"

"It should be this Thursday... the 29th of December. Actually I already called the shop earlier to have it prepared. But they would need three days to have it completed. We'll just pick it up on that day."

"I see. Mind telling me what you got for him?"

"Well, just wait and see for yourself. Till then it's a secret."

"Ok. I understand. When do you get to see him again? He's still working despite the holidays right?"

"We're set to meet each other again, two days from now. It's his day off on Wednesday."

"That's a day before we get your gift for him. You won't be able to give Yuy-san his present by that time."

"It's fine... I'm sure it will be worth the wait, once he receives it."

"This would be your first official date as a couple right? How are you feeling about it?" The swim team captain suddenly inquired, the slew of questions brought a warm smile at the raven haired beauty's lips.

"I'd be lying if I tell you that I'm not excited. I'm really looking forward on seeing him that day. By then it would be 3 days since I last saw him. I... already miss him you know..." The beautiful raven haired woman gushed as she remembered the Gundam Pilot.

"My goodness Haruka... you're so lovesick when it comes to Yuy-san."

"He's my first and will be my last boyfriend, Hibiki." Haruka confidently declared without any doubt.

"You're so sure of him. Even though both of you are still young."

"Are you implying something?' She queried in her usual formal tone when challenged that was quickly picked up by her best friend.

"Haruka, take it easy ok? I don't mean anything. Just take it one step at a time... I know you're excited... But at the rate you're going... Too much of it might cause for Yuy-san to be pressured and take it differently."

"I... think you have a point." The cornflower blue eyed young lady pondered as she realized the grain of wisdom within Hibiki's words. "I might be pushing him too hard this early... But I just can't help it. I love him so much, Hibiki."

"And I believe he feels the same way for you. Even though you never told me the details about your Christmas Eve date with him, from the way I see you two... that boy truly likes you as well."

"Thanks Hibiki... I really appreciate your support."

"Don't mention it. Now, I'll stop teasing you or say anything else knowing you're quite sensitive when it comes to your boyfriend." Hibiki jabbed at Haruka after being certain that the raven haired beauty was now back to her usual self.

"You know Hibiki. You should get one as well. It's a nice feeling to know there's someone out there who loves you too. One person meant for you."

"I don't believe on wishing at random shooting stars like you, Haruka."

"Ohhh... You're quite defensive! Mine is not a special case you see. Heero and I were meant for each other. Don't worry, next time I see one, I'll be sure to ask a good boy for you."

"Haruka... Now you're the one teasing me instead... I'll be a doctor first before I engage on such relationships."

"Hmmm... If I remember it correctly our Hibiki Tsukahara likes... The hardworking and mild mannered type of guy... A kind, studious and well organized young boy. Too bad at our age it's quite difficult to find like that one yet."

"If-if you must know, should there be a guy like that, I won't hesitate to approach him unlike a certain person here who sulks at the sidelines with her wish-upon-a-shooting-star dream boy almost getting nabbed away by another girl."

"Ohhh... Now you're really getting into it, Hibiki! In the end I still won though, because we were destined to be together. I may be a jealous girl but knowing how timid you are, it would be an accomplishment already if ever you even get to say one word out."

"Wait and see Haruka, I'll even be the first one to get married and have kids."

"Hmmm... A challenge, eh? But first, good luck on finding that picture perfect, kind, mild mannered, studious, gentle and well organized boy, Hibiki."

"You're on Haruka!"

"Hope you find a winner, Hibiki!"

Both of them ended up laughing before resuming their conversation.

* * *

><p>Everything was white.<p>

From the vast expanse of the horizon till as far as the eye can see, everywhere one would look he or she would only be greeted by one predominant colour.

White.

It was all white. From the high towering skyscrapers and mid-rise buildings, down to the various mansions, houses and apartments, no rooftop was spared. Snow had shrouded every structure in Kibitou, along with all the streets, pavements and roads across the province. Walkways were cleared using shovels while pathways only resurfaced and made accessible through the use of heavy machinery like bulldozers. The town's local government had always been prepared every time of the year once winter season arrives. However, with the holiday season still on a full swing, it was but normal to see the streets and avenues almost devoid of people or activity. Not only because of the difficulty on travelling at snow covered ground, but most of the population would just prefer to stay and relax inside their homes after a busy morning that involves shovelling snow off their roofs and removing it also from their walkways. Only a few establishments remain open on the days immediately following Christmas. Most of the shops however, would resume business a day or two prior to the next holiday anticipating the influx of customers caused by a need to replenish expanded household commodities or shoppers preparing for that New Year's Eve dinner. Such were the days that come after Christmas in Kibitou, save for a small number of businesses, basically, Kibitou's commercial area was considered closed.

The View Deck Park was also in a very similar situation, the place which normally serves as a date spot for lovers and place of relaxation for families was quiet and empty. The playground which is usually filled with noise and laughter from children was silent. The picnic grounds where one could either use the tables or spread out a blanket to bask under the shade of trees surrounded by open air and smooth well trimmed grass was all but covered with snow and no one in plain sight. Save for a single person hiding behind the trunk of the biggest tree found inside the park. The lone individual had walked all the way there despite the challenges and difficulties from travelling by foot on snow-laden ground. The young woman sported a black head band on her long raven curly tipped hair. She was wearing her favourite white snow coat coupled by thick black leggings and a pair of brown spiked boots. Smiling mischievously as she continued pressing a snowball between her palms, Haruka Morishima could not help but feel excited at the impending arrival of her boyfriend.

_'Today will surely be fun, since we have the View Deck Park all for ourselves.'_

No sooner had the thought escaped her mind when she saw the outline of an approaching person towards her direction. The biggest sakura tree at the park had been one of their favourite spots since they frequented the place before going home after school. They had agreed to meet under the same tree after he had taken her home that Christmas morning when everything was finally formalized between the both of them. She had wanted to be with him and spend more time in his company especially at the long winter break however, he still had to work on the following days despite the overall lull in activity at the business district and commercial area as the construction project was already at the final stages. However, he had told her that they were set to be given an extra day off by mid-week as compensation for still working in spite of the season. She understood his situation and waited patiently for this very day they would meet each other not just as friends... but finally as lovers.

The _he_ being referred is none other than the young man codenamed Heero Yuy, the only boy who has managed without originally intending to win and capture her heart. The one person she cherishes, sole owner of her unwavering love and affections.

_'My goodness... he's really so handsome...'_ Haruka silently gushed as she watched him move cautiously to her direction.

Reminding herself the plan she had conceived earlier, the pretty campus idol could not be faulted from her reaction. The Gundam Pilot was wearing a dark moss green trench coat, on top of plain white turtle neck shirt and faded denim pants. The leather shoes he was wearing had the same colour like the ones she had on - brown. He had a relaxed and calmed aura visibly hanging around him, his usual piercing cobalt blue eyes was gazing smoothly without any strain. For all the things that Haruka is unaware of him, Heero look like a perfectly normal young man.

_'Here goes! I hope I get him on the face!'_ The raven haired beauty thought as she stepped out of her hiding place and threw the snowball _to where he should have been_.

Her snowball only hit the trunk of another sakura tree. He was nowhere in sight. Heero Yuy had vanished into thin air.

"Eh? Where is he?" Haruka wandered while turning her head to scan the surroundings.

"Hmmm... My eyes might have been playing tricks with me. But I swear... he should have been..." The cornflower eyed young lady thought while speaking out her mind.

"Just about there... right?" A deep cool voice answered from slightly behind her coupled by one hand pointing at the spot where Heero was last seen.

Haruka traced the hand onwards the arm and shoulder of its owner, her sky blue irises fully widened upon meeting the person's face.

"Heero!" The pretty campus idol squealed in delight as she recognized her boyfriend.

"Got you, Haruka." The brown haired boy simply said to her while smirking ever so slightly before adding, "You meant to throw something like this at me."

"Huh...Ehh?" She blurted out of surprise as Heero threw the snowball at her, hitting Haruka by the shoulder. The impact was seemingly calculated, with the snowball bursting mildly upon contact.

Haruka scrunched one of her brows downward while smiling naughtily at Heero, before declaring, "This means war!"

* * *

><p>Her laughter is nothing but the sweetest music to his ears. Her giggles and squeals are comparable to the richest tune an ensemble could produce. And her smile was something he would give everything for, knowing that the young woman would always have the corners of her lips turn upwards whenever she sees him.<p>

True, she means everything to him now, more than ever.

Upon accepting the promise of love, joy and happiness which has long eluded him, the mobile suit pilot never knew until he experienced it that no matter how much he tried to give back and match the affections he was receiving from Haruka, the raven haired beauty always found a way to return his emotions greatly in ways he never thought possible.

She simply loved him too much. Her devotion to him was second to none. Her affections for him were unquestionable.

Her faith and trust in him was beyond doubt.

Even with his complexities and almost zero experience on such matters, he had promised himself to strive on being the best and rightful man for Haruka. He knows he will struggle a lot along the way and meet many challenges to prove himself worthy of being the guy who has her love and affections. But he was willing to give it a try. He had pondered and made up his mind that he will also find a way to tell her who he truly was and currently is. He will be totally honest with her and come out completely.

If she becomes uncertain and decides to end their relationship because of such knowledge, he was prepared to accept it. He fully understands his circumstances apart from all the laws he had broken when they consummated their feelings for each other.

However, as of the moment, the Perfect Soldier decided put aside those worries at the back of his mind and enjoy their first official date.

"You don't play fair, Heero!" Haruka said in between laughter as she threw another snowball at him, "You always hit me with your snowballs! Are you a baseball pitcher too?"

_'Huh... I... think because I threw a lot of grenades back then during the war...'_ His thoughts silently admitted as he scrambled for an excuse.

_'Throwing projectiles with constant precision has become like an instinct to me... better be careful next time.'_ The Gundam Pilot reminded himself as he thought of an excuse.

"You just move a bit slowly, Mori-" Heero trailed before cutting his line in mid-sentence upon realizing that instinct had once again overtaken him.

"Ok... First you tell me I move slowly. Second you were about to call me _'Morishima sempai'_ once again." Haruka noted with both brows furrowed as she placed her hands on her hips while approaching him. "Aren't you ashamed of yourself?"

_'What do I do on such a situation? I guess... I should apologize...'_

"I'm sorry Haruka, I just don't know how to answer your first question." The mobile suit pilot decided to be honest at the young woman before him.

Haruka smiled impishly with her cornflower blue irises looking at him in a mischievous way.

"Got you, Yuy-kuuun~" The raven haired beauty deliberately said before running towards him and throwing her arms around the now surprised Gundam Pilot.

They both landed with a soft thud on the snow, Haruka laughed giddily while Heero smiled softly at her. The pretty campus idol rested her forehead on top of his own before gently smiling with her sky blue eyes gazing steadily at Heero's Prussian orbs

"Remember... I'm yours now. Call me Haruka. I'm your... Haruka." She spoke tenderly while looking deeply into his eyes.

_'My God... How does she do it... She makes me fall for her even more.'_

He grunted before nodding in acknowledgment, earning another laugh from Haruka.

"Heero Yuy, I would always know it is you with THAT manner of response."

The Perfect Soldier subtly smirked at the beautiful raven haired woman before him.

"But then, I would also be reminded on how you confirmed your feelings for me on Christmas Eve. That gentle grunt and slight nod..." Haruka explained looking at him meaningfully with her cornflower blue irises.

"That is one of the things I will always remember and like about you." The pretty campus idol finished as she again rested her forehead on top of his.

Heero only smiled faintly at Haruka before he gently planted a soft kiss at bridge between her brows.

"That is one of the things that I will never forget about you, Haruka." He honestly stated pertaining to their episode inside the library.

Haruka's eyes twitched and stirred as she gazed back at him, obviously recalling that moment she had first kiss him on top of his brows.

"Maybe... I already liked you since back then." She delicately teased at him as she closed her eyes before putting her lips next to his.

* * *

><p>"For all the talent you have... you're terrible when it comes to building a snowman!" Haruka commented as she continued smoothing the surface of her own snowman.<p>

"I... don't see anything wrong with mine." Heero replied at her while taking a more serious look at the snowman he was shaping.

_'The way those brows of yours are scrunched together whenever you are in deep thought is really cute.' _She smiled impishly at the thought while subtly turning her head sideways.

"Your snowman has EDGES! He looks more like the one you built during the Founder's Festival. It's like a robot or something!" The raven haired young lady blurted before laughing wholeheartedly at her boyfriend.

"I'm really not that good when it comes to things like this..." His deep cool voice answered at her while placing two twigs at the snowman's head.

"Heero... what are those suppose to be? Antenna on your snowman?" Haruka pointed out, referring to the two twigs stuck into a v-shape pattern at his supposed snowman's forehead.

"It's a... I... don't know... horns?" The brown haired boy half-asked at her, obviously unsure of his statement.

_'Whenever it comes to simple things like fun and enjoyment, I always feel that you seem to lack experience on that department.'_ Haruka mused before deciding_, 'It doesn't matter... I'll truly make you happy. Just wait and see.'_

"Horns? So your snowman is what... a samurai?" Haruka readily supplied as she began laughing at the Gundam Pilot who was now slightly smirking while scratching the back of his head.

After they finished building their own version of a Mister and Miss Snowman couple, the pretty campus idol felt something cool and light gently land on her face. Looking up in the sky, she could not help but paint a warm smile on her lips. Small specks of snowflakes were softly falling from the heavens. It was snowing all around them.

With only the two of them at the View Deck Park... the beautiful raven haired young woman sincerely thought that the scenery was very romantic. She felt her cheeks began to heat up despite the cold atmosphere, the sky blue eyed lady knew she was already blushing as she turned her gaze at him. What she saw made her heart skip a couple of beats.

Heero was smiling a bit more openly and honestly as he held out both hands while seemingly catching the snowflakes falling all around them. He noticed her looking at him but did not make any attempt to hide that warm and sincere smile. Haruka knew then that she would be the only person he will show that very truthful smile.

_'He truly loves me...'_ The sky blue eyed lady accepted, feeling her face now already beet red from embarrassment.

She slowly approached Heero, never peeling her eyes away from him as she closed the distance between them. Haruka smiled warmly at him before both of them simultaneously gazed up towards the skies with her palms gently being held by the cobalt eyed young man.

"I'm glad... to be here with you." She barely heard him utter which brought a full smile to her lips.

"What was that, Heero?"

"It- It was nothing, Haruka."

"I thought I heard you say something like... you're overwhelmed with happiness to be here with me." The cornflower blue eyed young lady boldly said at Heero, seeing an opening to tease him.

"You must be... hearing things." Heero replied before smiling slightly at her and resumed his marvelled stare on the descending snowflakes around them.

The mobile suit pilot's attempt to evade her did not go unnoticed with Haruka.

_'You still like to play that game, huh?'_ She mused before slightly kneeling and grabbing the newly fallen snow in both her hands.

"Heero!" Haruka suddenly spoke, immediately getting the brown haired boy's attention.

A splash of snow dust scattered towards her boyfriend, to which she noticed that he instinctively crossed both arms to shield himself from her assault. She could not help but laugh as she made another sweep at the snow and splashing another wave on him.

"Why don't you just admit it? You're glad to be here with me." Haruka implored at Heero as he also began splashing snow back at her.

"Your imagination is really commendable at times, Morishima Lovely Haruka." The Gundam Pilot told her while they continued their relentless splashing of snow dust at each other.

"Oh! You're being too cute now, Heero Yuy!" She responded as she threw snow back at him, the raven haired beauty was totally surprised when she felt him sweeping her off the ground.

"Huh? Yuy-kun! Put me down!" Haruka squealed at him while laughing wholeheartedly as Heero cradled him tenderly on his strong lean arms.

The sound she heard next from the Prussian eyed boy completely made her heart go out for him.

He was chuckling.

It was suppressed and controlled, but nevertheless, she had finally made him chuckle in front of her.

_'I'll do everything it takes to make you laugh, even if it means forever.'_ The pretty campus idol solemnly promised before noticing that Heero was already looking down at her with his intense piercing gaze.

She placed both arms around his neck before moving her head to meet him as he stooped down and kissed her deeply through the lips.

_'I love you so much, Heero.'_

* * *

><p>Haruka's left hand was clasped firmly into his as they walked slowly from the picnic grounds on the way out of the View Deck Park. Heero was gently leading the raven haired beauty when he realized that she seemed to lag a bit with her steps. He turned to check on her and noticed that her feet were planted on the previous steps he made. Only his tracks could be traced from the direction they came.<p>

His curiosity might have been obvious as the cornflower blue eyed woman beat him into it.

"I only walk on the ground your feet had stepped on. That's what you're thinking right?" He heard her softly say to which he nodded in confirmation.

"Well, aside from the fact that it should help me move easier using your footsteps, I want only a pair of tracks to appear from where we came. Because... We're already one right? I also want to remember that on everything we do, we will always be together." Haruka explained to him while looking intently into his eyes.

"Haruka..." He trailed unable to say anything more after hearing his girlfriend's reason.

_'I'm really falling more with you. I'm deeply grateful for your pure and honest emotions.'_

"But of course, it would be embarrassing if I ask you to carry me starting here all the way to the commercial area."

"It's ok, you're not that _heavy_, Haruka."

"Heero..." The raven haired young lady dangerously trailed, with the tone of her voice suddenly taking a serious turn.

"Haruka?"

"Never tell a lady that she is heavy!"

_'Sometimes, Duo's nonsense guy talk could prove to be useful... I really should have paid at least some attention to him.'_

"My apologies, I stand corrected, it's fine because, you're truly light."

"Hmph!" Haruka uttered as she looked away from him before letting go of his hand and folding both of her arms across her chest.

_'Seems like I'm in trouble... What does a guy say on such a situation...'_ The brown haired boy thought as he desperately grasped for ideas despite his limited knowledge on such scenarios.

"Haruka... It's ok with me as long as you're the one I'll carry for the rest of our lives."

The pretty campus idol raised one eyebrow as she took a careful look at him, seemingly weighing the sincerity of his words.

"Really?"

"It's true and I'm not saying it because I screwed up or something. I'm really not good when it comes to such matters. Everything is still new to me. But if there is one thing I could promise you, I'll do my best to honestly respond and meet your expectations." Heero truthfully told Haruka while gazing at her sky blue irises with deep conviction.

Haruka's orbs softened immediately upon hearing his response, she smiled apologetically at him before closing the gap between them.

"I'm really sorry too, Heero. I forgot that both of us are new to this and also adjusting to our relationship. I'm also inexperienced at this sort of thing, basically we're just the same, you're my first boyfriend and I'm your first girlfriend."

He only nodded at her as she continued, "On my end, if there is anything I'll promise you is that, I'll try my hardest to be understanding and supportive of you always. Hopefully... no, I'm sure of it... because you'll be my first and last and only boyfriend."

"Haruka..."

"I'll prove it to you. We are meant for each other. And I'll never tire of it, even if it takes me a lifetime."

"Hnn." He softly grunted in acknowledgment, earning a knowing smile from Haruka.

"You always kill the mood with that grunt! I can't help but smile and be distracted when you do that!"

"But..."

"I understand. It's who you are. And I will accept everything about you. That's how... important you are to me."

He felt something cold tightly grip his heart sending chills through his spine. The Gundam Pilot was suddenly reminded of his past and present. The two most important things he was still trying to figure out in telling Haruka._ 'Would she truly accept me if she knows who I really am? And all the things I have done?'_

The Perfect Soldier was distracted from his thoughts as his girlfriend soothingly embraced him prior to resting her head on his chest.

"There will be misunderstandings and challenges, but I'm sure we could make it. I trust in you a lot and your maturity would help me grow as a person too. While me... I'll help you loosen up and learn how to have fun!"

"Yes." He agreed at her while pushing out his worries for the moment. _'You are important to me, Haruka. Very.'_

"One last thing..." Haruka gently cooed as she continued leaning her head on his upper body.

"Huh?"

"Women are really sensitive when it comes to age and weight, ok? That would be Haruka Lesson number one for you."

"Dutifully noted, any other lessons I need to learn?"

"Women really appreciate it when their men compliment them. Keep it simple and sincere, the impact will be proportional to the guy's honesty."

"Compliment?"

"Yes. And if I like it and feel you're telling the truth... you might even get lucky." The pretty campus idol advised before winking at him.

"I think, I get it, Haruka." The Gundam Pilot smiled nodding his head in understanding.

"Haruka Lesson number three and our last for today, never ever look at other women whenever you're with your girlfriend."

"Understood."

"If ever I caught you doing that, I'll do something that you'll truly regret."

"And that is?"

"I'll kill you." The cornflower blue eyed young lady said in a deep and serious voice while both brows are furrowed.

Half of him wanted to laugh but the other half was filled with dread. He was entirely sure that Haruka was just joking and the word _'killing'_ him means she will truly get mad at him. But the words brought back the memories of the time he said the same line to Relena Peacecraft more than 2 years ago when she gave him an invitation to her birthday party.

He could not put himself to kill Relena back then, he only ripped the invitation.

_'Would it kill Haruka, knowing who I truly am? Would it rip her heart out knowing all the sins I've committed?'_

Heero sadly mused before returning his attention back to beautiful young woman resting her head on his chest.

"We'll just add more lessons as we progress, ok?" Haruka said to him, a smug smile now hanging from her lips.

"Of course." He told her before embracing the raven haired young lady as she hugged him tightly in return.

* * *

><p>"I think that's it. We're all set now, Heero!" Haruka excitedly announced as he started picking up the grocery bags.<p>

"Haruka, all the food you're planning to prepare... Isn't it too much for just the two of us?"

"It's ok, we can place the leftovers inside your ref. That way you'll still have food on the days to come." The pretty campus idol told him with a smile full of energy.

"I guess you're right."

"Come on, let's go!" Haruka beckoned as she stepped out of the grocery with her head still turned back at him.

As soon as she took another step past the grocery store's sliding doors, the sky blue eyed young lady accidentally collided with another passing pedestrian.

"Ooppss... I'm sorry. I wasn't looking..." She instinctively apologized as her eyes landed at the other person. "Huh? Maya sensei?"

"It's alright... Of all the people I will run into, it would have to be you, Morishima-san." The kind teacher of Class 2-A greeted back at Haruka upon recognizing her.

"It's good to see you, Maya sensei." The raven haired beauty said before bowing in respect to the older woman.

"No need to be formal. But it's good to see you as well, Morishima-san." Ms Takahashi answered while smiling after nodding slightly in return to Haruka. "Are you with Tsukahara-san?"

"Actually..." Haruka trailed while looking at the grocery entrance.

The mobile suit pilot had been watching the two women with interest from within the grocery store before deciding to make his presence known. He exited the sliding doors and greeted his homeroom teacher.

"Good afternoon, Takahashi-sensei." He opened, his cool and deep baritone voice quickly getting Maya Takahashi's attention.

"Heero? You're with Morishima-san?" The class 2-A's homeroom teacher asked in surprise after seeing him.

He nodded.

"Even if it's currently winter season here in Kibitou, it's already springtime for the both of you." Ms. Takahashi commented while throwing a knowing smile at Heero and Haruka.

Haruka smiled bashfully at Maya with her cheeks already blushing deep red from embarrassment. Heero could only faintly curl his lips up while feeling some heat rise up to his face.

"Alright, considering both of your reactions, I take it that the rumours are indeed true."

"Sensei..." Haruka uttered unable to say anything else while looking at Heero who was shaking his head sideways in apparent resignation.

"I'll stop now, I wouldn't pry anymore. But seeing both of you together... I think makes everything official." Maya completed as she nodded her head in understanding.

"Heero, be good to Morishima-san, she's the prettiest girl in campus, you're one lucky guy to have her." Ms. Takahashi said to him before shifting her gaze to Haruka. "Morishima-san, be kind also to Heero. He might just be a transfer student but from what I heard, there are a lot of girls also pining for him."

"Of course, Maya-sensei. Which reminds me... Aren't you with you're boyfriend?" The cornflower blue eyed young lady asked her while looking around them innocently.

"Err... about that... I haven't had a..." Ms. Takahashi nervously replied before coughing it up and continuing. "I mean I haven't given that matter any thoughts yet..."

"Ohh... so it's true that Maya sensei hasn't been with anybody since she started teaching at our school." Haruka noted, smiling mischievously after realizing she had the young and lovely teacher cornered.

"Uhmm... Morishima-san... Keep such knowledge to yourself, or else..." Heero's homeroom teacher softly warned and pleaded at the raven haired beauty.

"My lips are sealed, sensei. But if you are having problems on finding the right man, I have one tip."

Both Heero and Ms. Takahashi looked at her curiously, obviously waiting for Haruka to finish her sentence.

"Wish it on a shooting star. I had mine granted the following day." The pretty campus idol suggested to her before winking one eye at the unknowing teacher.

_'Wait a sec... I met Haruka the day after I arrived here in the past. Does that mean... the shooting star she saw... was me descending with the Wing Gundam?'_ He pondered after remembering his arrival at Kibitou three month ago.

"Trust me, Maya sensei... It works." Haruka added while smiling contentedly at the purple eyed teacher.

"Morishima-san, it is very obvious that you are happy with Heero right now. But don't worry about me, if it comes, I will be sure to claim it."

"Good luck and Happy Holidays, Maya sensei."

"Happy Holidays to both of you. Now I think I should get going, instead of disturbing you two on your date." Ms. Takahashi replied at the sky blue eyed young lady then moved her focus to the Perfect Soldier.

"Knowing how much you value your privacy, you could be assured that the knowledge between your relationship with Morishima-san is safe with me. If ever it spreads out, it would only be due to Morishima-san's high profile and popularity." She thoughtfully advised at the brown haired boy.

"Thank you, Takahashi sensei." Heero only smiled a little as Maya Takahashi waved her hand at them before turning to leave.

* * *

><p><em>"Five years have passed, since then every day has been filled with joy and happiness. Eventually Heero married Haruka in a simple yet private ceremony only witnessed by very close friends and family members."<em>

_"After earning a degree on Engineering once he finished college, Heero Yuy eventually was promoted as one of the Project Engineers in GDT Builders. While his wife, Haruka Yuy decided to stay home and instead become a devoted housewife. Every night she patiently waits for her husband to come home after a tiring day from work."_

The raven haired beauty had just finished cooking the fourth and last dish of their dinner when she heard the doorbell rang. Instinctively she went towards the door and opened it to find Heero waiting on the other side.

"Honey... I'm home." He simply announced upon seeing Haruka open the door.

"Welcome home... _anata_ (dear)..." Haruka sweetly greeted before ushering him inside.

"Your dinner is almost ready. But after that what would you like? Is it coffee? Tea? or... me?" The pretty campus idol offered in a very sexy and enticing voice while softly batting her eyelashes at him.

"Uhhmm... Y-you of course... a-anata..."

"Wow! You're really good, Heero! I've always wanted to say something like that once we get married! You just need a little more conviction, ok?" The cornflower blue eyed young woman stated while looking at him with a very pleased expression.

He only smiled subtly at his girlfriend before nodding in understanding, since they arrived at the room he was renting, Haruka had been very insistent on doing some role-playing with him. Pretending they were already married, with Heero as her husband and she was his wife. The place Heero was currently staying at is the very same room that he had inquired inside the gift shop more than a week ago in Kibitou's commercial district.

The raven haired beauty was amazed however, upon seeing the state or witnessing first hand his actual living conditions. It was Spartan-like to say the least. True, the room was furnished with all the basic necessities needed for living, but aside from his personal belongings which included a medium-sized backpack, school bag, uniform and some clothing, there were no other things or objects that adorn the simple room.

"Maybe we should place a few ornaments or decors to liven up your room." Haruka suggested as she went to the room's small kitchen which was situated at the rightmost corner adjacent the bathroom door.

"It's OK, personally I'm fine keeping everything neat and simple. But I'm all good with what you have in mind." He replied as Haruka spared a questioning glance at him before lifting the lid off the casserole where she had been cooking one of the dishes for their dinner.

"Alright, but at least let me place something to bring some colour on your place. Ok?"

Heero nodded at the pretty campus idol as she turned her attention back to the casserole and began stirring the contents inside it while humming a soft tune that was vaguely familiar to him.

_'I... seem to have heard that from somewhere...'_ He thought before his cobalt blue eyes followed Haruka's form and landed at the young woman's exposed nape. His girlfriend had tied up her hair into a ponytail using a ribbon allowing him to see the bare flesh of her neck. It was creamy white which blended evenly to her natural complexion. The way Haruka had also raised her tied up hair gave a... matured appeal that was sometimes overlooked with the carefree manner she usually displays.

With such a sight before, the mobile suit pilot was reminded by his memories of that very special evening when he and Haruka finally became one. There was a small and hidden urge on his part to pounce at the unknowing young lady. Express whatever emotions he feels building inside him and claim her as his once more. But he is a LOT calmer now and the Perfect Soldier also knew that Haruka was still reeling from their episode with the way she moves and carries herself.

He was broken off his thoughts upon hearing the sky blue eyed woman sigh deeply by the small table near the kitchen. The meal Haruka prepared had been laid out and just by simply looking at the dishes - it was guaranteed to leave everyone's mouth wide open with... fear. Not because of it's arrangement but because of its visual orientation. Anyone in their right mind would surely think many times before attempting to taste... let alone smell the dishes Haruka had somehow cooked. The Gundam Pilot was both shocked and amused at the sight that welcomed him upon seeing their supposed meal, yet being the gentleman and trained professional that he was... Heero remained expressionless and stoic. The Perfect Soldier tried his earnest to convince himself that his girlfriend's food was at least edible to consume and the most he would suffer would only be multiple trips to the lavatory.

"Uhhmm... I know cooking is not yet among my strong points, but given some practice I'll surely improve..." Haruka meekly said in deep embarrassment, her sky blue orbs unable to look at him.

Heero was briefly reminded of Kaoru Tanamachi's expertise in the culinary arts during the time she was preparing an additional bento box for him as they ate together at the rooftop of their campus building. However, remembering the situation itself was inappropriate now that he was already in a relationship with Haruka, the mobile suit pilot silently chastised himself before preparing himself to probably one of the... biggest challenges on his physical constitution or more specifically... digestive capabilities.

"We could just order something over the phone... I'll just throw them away and buy you something... I'm really sorry Heero." Haruka muttered uneasily, obviously worried at his unchanging reaction as she queasily held the wooden ladle by her apron while moving restlessly.

Feeling sorry and acknowledging the young woman's efforts and honest intentions to impress him, Heero smiled subtly before sitting on his chair. "Don't worry Haruka, we'll never know how it tastes till we try, right? Besides... looks could be deceiving."

Before Haruka could reply from his rather bold statement, the brown haired boy already had a spoonful of what looks like or was meant to be miso soup inside his mouth. The Gundam Pilot felt his mouth, all the way to his oesophagus constricting as the liquid travelled downward. His chest tightened as he gulped Haruka's miso soup while feeling the hairs of his skin rose up as the fluid washed within him.

"H-how w-was i-it... Heero?" Haruka hopefully asked with her expectant blue irises looking at him as she waited for his response.

_'Remember... women are sensitive...'_

"I-it...was _intense_, really." He simply said in what he truly wished would sound as a convincing tone.

"Heero... please don't push yourself anymore... I'll practice more before I try cooking for you again..."

_'Don't worry Haruka, I've had worst.'_

"I should at least give the main course a try."

"B-but... o-okay... if-if y-you say so..."

The Gundam Pilot used his fork to pierce a small portion of dark brown meat which was supposed to be shredded beef or gyudon.

Haruka's cornflower blue eyes were twitching due to anxiety at their current situation. He reassured the raven haired beauty by lightly holding her hand with his free one as he placed the food inside his mouth.

It was the last thing he remembered before being knocked out cold.

* * *

><p>"Heero? Please wake up... I'm really sorry, I should've stopped you earlier." Her worry tinged voice called out to the unconscious mobile suit.<p>

Haruka had laid Heero at the sofa situated just beside the small dining area, though it had been very difficult for her to drag him, the raven haired beauty persevered and managed to plop him on the furniture. She shook him forcefully once again after feeding the brown haired boy another spoonful of sugar before flushing it with water. The pretty campus idol had been exceedingly worried since Heero lost consciousness after taking a bite from one of the dishes she had prepared. She earlier contemplated on calling the emergency line but had second thoughts upon noticing that her boyfriend's breathing is fairly normal.

_'But it's been 15 minutes already...' _

"I didn't mean to screw things up... I'm sorry! Come on, please... wake up now!" She anxiously said while considering her options.

_'Maybe I should call the emergency hotline now...'_

_'Or I should try to resuscitate him... ohhh... but he's breathing normally...'_

_'What should I do...'_

A lone tear was already rolling down her cheek before she heard him cough and scrunched his body instinctively.

"Heero...?" Haruka asked realizing that the Perfect Soldier had finally regained consciousness.

Instead of answering her, the Prussian eyed boy gagged his mouth as he stood and made a mad dash towards the sink. Heero immediately threw up while using the water from the faucet to drain his vomit. The Perfect Soldier then gargled and washed himself to ensure that all residue of whatever it is that he ate was cleansed. The Gundam Pilot suddenly remembered Haruka as he dried himself with a small towel, upon lifting his face off from the fabric he noticed she was very quiet and her eyes were beginning to get red with tears.

Shame and regret.

"Haruka?" He called out to her, closing the distance between them faster than she anticipated.

"Please don't get mad at me... I'm so sorry... I just wanted to try and..."

"I told you before, you can never do anything that will make me mad or angry at you. It's entirely my fault for being persistent despite your warning." Heero told her honestly, taking the blame off her shoulders.

"I'm sorry I worried you." He added smiling subtly yet sincerely at her. She was all the more surprised as he gently laid her head on his chest after putting one arm around her waist.

_'My God... You being too kind to me, know how to rest my fears and worries, makes me fall in love with you even more...'_ Haruka mused as an invisible lump began forming inside her throat causing her to choke a stifled sob.

"Don't be like that... I almost got you killed... yet you're still..." She reasoned out as tears slowly crept out from her two cornflower blue orbs. "I promise, I won't try cooking again anytime soon."

"It's alright, Haruka. Please stop crying, I'm perfectly fine now." He replied while tenderly running his hand down the strands of her hair, giving off a soothing effect that greatly calmed down the raven haired beauty. "I'll still try your food. There's a saying that practice makes perfect. You'll only improve and get better as you gain knowledge and experience."

She softly nodded, feeling greatly relieved and thankful to have such a kind and understanding man in her life.

_'I'll truly try my best and hardest. So that by the time we are married, you'll always come home and only eat the food I'll prepare for you and our family.'_

* * *

><p>In the end, both of them resorted on having Chinese food delivered to his room by ordering over the phone. It took a great deal of convincing and assurance from him before Haruka finally relented on him paying for the delivery instead of her own money. The raven haired beauty had been pretty insistent to shoulder the expenses as a way of compensation after her failed experiment resulted for the groceries he bought earlier only ended up being thrown into the garbage bin.<p>

Soon after they finished with their dinner, Haruka helped him clean up the mess and leftover. The young woman then excused herself to his bathroom once everything has been put aside. Heero took the opportunity to fish out from his backpack the gift wrapped box he had long wanted to give Haruka. It was slightly shorter in length to that of a shoe box, instead of having the holiday's usual green and red trimmings, the Gundam Pilot requested to have it covered with a sky blue wrapper, symbolizing Haruka's kind and lively eyes.

As she came out of the bathroom, he motioned for her to take the seat beside him. Haruka looked at him curiously but smiled and nodded before she made her way to the receiving room. The cornflower blue eyed young woman was about to ask him something when he handed his present to her.

"Merry Christmas, Haruka. I hope you like it."

_'Before, I wanted you to have that as a remembrance upon my departure. Now, I'm still giving it to you but for a different reason. And for that reason, I hope would be enough for me to stay always by your side.'_

The pretty campus idol was unable to say anything but instead was flushed crimson red as she received his present to her.

"I... was supposed to give it to you back then, during Christmas Eve. I forgot to bring it along with my bag after I had to leave the motorcycle at GDT Towers."

He noticed that her sky blue irises were sparkling while smiling softly at him before she began to tear down the gift wrapper. He carefully observed her reaction and was deeply satisfied upon seeing the sudden twinkle appear in her eyes and tender smile that glowed from her lips immediately after his gift came into her field of vision. Her happy and contented smiling face was something he was sure he would never tire seeing. He knew he would give everything to see that smile she only has for him. The mobile suit pilot had only known recently that one, unique smile that Haruka would only flash to him. He had been certain of it after taking some time to on check her without Haruka being aware of his presence. True, there was always a light curl on her lips showing the easy going, down to earth and happy go lucky disposition Haruka has been known. Her smile when she's walking beside Hibiki or talking with their classmates and teachers was something good and nice to see as it compounds her natural physical beauty.

But the smile Haruka has whenever she is with him was always different. Her light, thin and soft pink lips seemed to have been perfectly and naturally been created to be curled in such a way. Plus, her eyes spoke in conjunction to the emotions she held with that smile, those pair of cornflower blue irises twinkled and sparkled an ethereal and surreal glow that could leave anyone wondering once they saw Haruka if she was truly an angel in disguise here on earth. Heero was certain he had been very fortunate to have her fall in love with someone like him.

_Like him..._

_A killer._

_A murderer._

_A slayer._

He shook his head subtly to push out all those unwanted memories from his thoughts. As he calmed himself down, the Perfect Soldier was reminded of his ongoing dilemma with Haruka. He had been thinking extensively about it for the past days, and in every occasion he only ends up with more questions, more uncertainties and more worries. That huge looming shadow called fear has been getting stronger as he feels his bond with her becoming even tighter.

He knows it was inevitable. Their emotions towards each other were streaking towards greater heights.

The one thing that gives him the resolve to try finding a way was without any doubt... Love.

Love was his hope.

She was his hope.

The one hope that could give redemption to his otherwise, hollow and tortured existence.

"You've been paying attention to the things I really like." Haruka softly mumbled but was enough to get his attention away from the unpleasant thoughts inside his mind.

"I like it a lot. Thanks, Heero." The raven haired beauty stated before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

He gently nodded at her as she instinctively entwined her arms around him.

"I love you, Heero. More and more each passing day." Haruka sincerely whispered while he embraced the young woman tenderly.

_'I will find a way, to tell you everything. My hope rests on your love and compassion, Haruka.'_ The brown haired boy deeply promised to himself as Haruka hugged him even tighter.

Will the days ahead of them always be full of happiness and joy?

We can only hope.

Love will be their one and only hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Sorry for the long delay everyone, I wanted to be sure 11 would be completed with high work quality in mind which resulted to the 6-week time span it took me prior to the release. I immediately resumed work on the initial scenes since it was a direct continuation of 10's cliff-hanger. However, I ended up revising those scenes for a couple of times, improving and polishing them to fit that Haruka arc storyline with Heero considered and factored in as main protagonist.

Acknowledgments - Hands down, first and foremost to Operation Meteor for the support and motivation (not to mention the warning). Long time readers like Drake202 (my pioneer reader and reviewer), Amagami x Gundam Wing fans RyujinHaou, Jackofalltrades, Bucio (newly minted Amagami fan) and all others I forgot to mention. Also the hit squad threat I got from Matchstick800 (really got a good laugh after reading that). You guys really inspired me to work hard knowing the expectations of the reviewers and readers.

Love - Ok, the title is very obvious, in fact it is a giveaway to anyone who reads it. The events following 10's cliff-hanger are based from canon events on Haruka's arc on the first anime series. However, the big difference obviously is Heero being the protagonist not Junichi. Of course considering the build up, development, progress and background between Heero and Haruka, it is understandable why both of them were driven way past the point of resolving things calmly with their emotions getting very intense and being pushed to the brink repeatedly resulting to one explosive confrontation.

Rating - Everything (hopefully) was done in good taste and intentions. I have also read other stories here with the notion written in subtle implied actions which was accomplished in a very respectful way in order to avoid offending anyone. I deeply believe I have met this criterion, but do point out if there's a need to raise the bar as I will consider doing the changes if clamour is really that high.

First Date - Yeah, it's their first official date as a couple. All scenes here are original, similar to 10's unofficial Christmas Eve date, every event within their outing was spliced per scene to give a detailed storytelling.

Cooking Incident - A nod to one of the canon scenes on the second anime series sprinkled with original concoctions to further develop character relationships between the main pairing.

Thanks a lot to all the in-depth reviews, comments and inquiries I have received for the past 10 chapters. I am deeply grateful and sincerely thankful for the unwavering support, drive and motivation your words have given me. To all the readers - keep those hits coming! Thank you so much for reading and keeping up with me through all these chapters.

So hang in there and stay with me, let's see this story to its end.

As always, please review! I'd like to hear your thoughts, reactions, comments and inquires about the story, also gives me a gauge if I'm doing well with the story. I make it a point to respond at any inquiry as long as the question would not equate into a spoiler.

Thanks again and see you in 12!


	12. Chapter 12 Monopoly

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Gundam Wing, Amagami SS or any of its characters. I wrote this fanfic for my own pleasure and purely entertainment.

Author's Bit: In tribute to a story and author very instrumental on HW12's release, kindly try (for those interested) listening to "Demo, Suki" (Onegai! Teacher OST). This will be utilized on the scene where Haruka says the first word (in bold italic) as queue to start the background music and also ends with her saying the second and last word (in bold italic too, as queue to stop).

**Chapter 12 – (Romance) Monopoly**

To say that Chizuru Hotaru is a whistleblower was by all means one way of asking a guaranteed nod from any male employee under GDT Builders.

The woman is only 23 years old, stands about 5 feet 6 inches in height, expressive brown irises, fair complexion, straight short purplish hair that lands a couple of inches past her chin and has a beauty mark found directly under the edge of her right eye. Possessing an hourglass figure accentuated by her small waist which acts as the borderline between her upper body and hips, her position as the executive assistant to Minoru Takeda, one of the three major players in Kibitou's largest construction firm has proven to be a very good defense mechanism preventing the mostly hot-blooded male population of the company from making any move or let alone drop a line on her. Proving herself as a highly competent and very capable employee, she was rewarded by being rapidly elevated from a simple front desk receptionist to becoming Minoru Takeda's executive secretary within six months of her hiring, surpassing many of the more tenured employees. Sadly, her success and promotion was met by a lot of raised eyebrows, unjust suspicions and malicious assumptions from her coworkers. Though such rumors and speculations have been only spoken in hushed tones between trusted peers, word has it that she and Mr. Takeda are involved in an illicit affair which resulted to her swift rise within the ranks of the company ladder.

It was the 29th of December 2011, despite the ongoing holidays, the young woman was required by her boss to personally deliver a folder containing important documents for the construction site's chief engineer. She has already finished the said task and was on her way towards the motor pool to hitch a ride at the company service pickup truck. A lot of the men have been stealing discreet looks at the executive assistant as she strode past them. No one could blame or fault them, especially with the way Ms. Hotaru carries herself, though the woman was covered by a dark grey winter coat, the manner on how she moved while wearing a red blouse and matching tight red skirt that showed off her nice figure is nothing short of a spectacle as her hips softly sway with every step that she made. Pairing her ensemble with thigh high black boots to move appropriately on the construction site's snow laden ground, Ms. Hotaru could be likened to a Persian cat threading carefully over a building ledge, moving gracefully and at the same time unavoidably seductive to all the men's eyes.

_'Man... She truly is a beauty...'_ The driver of a roving forklift dreamily gushed as his eyes trailed Ms. Hotaru who was walking ahead of his vehicle just below the scaffoldings.

_'Now that's one fine piece of...'_ He trailed while focusing his stare on the unaware and unknowing young woman's rear.

The forklift was partially loaded, its driver still had a clear vision of his path as he was carrying a stack of galvanized steel I-beams en route towards the half-finished generator and power plant facility. He made a quick turn after throwing a glance at his supposed path before returning to check or more appropriately, ogle the executive assistant's rather... full behind. He craned his neck backwards to take in more of the woman's figure as she continued her stride while his forklift completed the turn towards the structure's entrance.

"Hey! Look out! You're going to hit the railings!" Someone shouted at him, which caused the forklift driver to immediately shift his focus back to the forklift's direction.

Seeing he has strayed from the forklift's supposed path, the driver desperately veered the steering wheel towards the opposite direction to avoid collision with the yet unfinished facility lying squarely in front of him.

Fear and panic seized control of the man. It was evident as he stepped on the accelerator pedal instead of the breaks.

_'Good Lord...'_ He uttered before his vehicle rammed the power plant facility's corner column support after picking up speed.

"Get out of there! It's going to collapse!" A mason cried at the others before chaos erupted on construction site.

Like an array of domino tiles, the scaffoldings still in place alongside the other supporting columns of the half completed structure began falling one after another. Construction workers, including engineers, masons and support staff rushed to flee the scene but unfortunately, some were unable to get out in time and instead were instantaneously killed by the fallen debris.

Chizuru Hotaru should have died that day.

If the original course of events were allowed to transpire.

* * *

><p>"My, oh my... you really have outdone yourself on this one, Haruka." Hibiki stated while giving Haruka her approval. "Yuy-san would truly like it."<p>

"Really, Hibiki? I'm glad I chose to follow my instincts when I was still deciding my present for him." Haruka replied, fully satisfied with her friend's response.

"The tune though... seems rather sad and gives a somewhat melancholic feel."

"Don't worry Hibiki... the music is special to both of us. He'll like it more because of that tune." She answered as the shop owner placed the present inside a box before returning to his counter and started wrapping it with the deep blue paper she has chosen.

_'Really reminds me of his eyes...'_ The pretty campus idol mused referring to the gift wrapper she had chosen, while smiling softly upon remembering her boyfriend.

_'I can't wait to see his reaction once he sees my gift for him.'_ She wondered as her thoughts brought back memories of the previous evening.

_**-oxo-**_

"This is so cute!" Haruka excitedly stated as she lovingly held the present that Heero had just given her. A sudden gush of tingling emotions swelled within her before she turned and enclosed both arms around him. The raven haired beauty was truly happy, the Perfect Soldier had never failed to surprise her not to mention the fact that he gave something she would definitely like.

"I like it a lot! Thank you so much, Heero!"

Others might think she was childish and foolish to be overjoyed on such a simple gift. But the notion itself of him giving something to her already meant the whole world for the pretty campus idol.

His present was a cute, white puppy stuff toy.

She had long wanted to have a puppy again, a live one actually. However, her mother was against the thought of having another dog inside their house. The Gundam Pilot giving even just a stuff toy was more than enough for her. She had already decided on placing his gift by her bedside as a reminder of him before going to sleep and upon waking up.

_'I'm really so silly at times... But I'll probably hug it too whenever I miss you, Heero.'_

"You're welcome Haruka, I'm glad you like it."

"No... I don't just like it. I love it, really!"

She gently rested her head on his shoulder, the pretty campus idol was all the more satisfied after feeling his arms tenderly enclose around her.

"I love you, Heero."

They looked deeply into each other's eyes, her sky blue orbs into his Prussian blue irises. Haruka placed her arms around his neck as she pulled him towards her. They started by trading light and soft kisses at one another, before moving on to a series of smooth and delicate caresses between their lips. She decided to be more aggressive by being the one to invade his mouth with her tongue. The pretty campus idol wanted more as she tempted him by smoothing the locks of his chocolate brown hair while tugging him even closer to her. She felt him kiss her back with fiery passion as their lips and tongues began seeking each other vigorously. Haruka already felt his hot breathe by her cheek as he broke the kiss and continued with his lips trailing kisses on her neck.

"Heero..." She tenderly whispered, feeling him becoming more passionate before he abruptly stopped.

Her cornflower blue eyes slowly opened and stared at him questioningly, wondering why he suddenly ceased his actions.

The Perfect Soldier must have understood her bewildered look as he wasted no time in explaining himself.

"No... Haruka." He softly said to her while shaking his head sideways.

"You still need to recuperate. Until then, I will patiently wait."

_'My God... His control of such desires just makes me...'_

"I understand... but I'm fine now... really... we could..." She reasoned to him before he placed his index finger gently at the top of her lips.

"Get well first. It won't take long for us to build lots of memories together. Your welfare is more important to me than my personal desires." He honestly told her, assuring the raven haired beauty that her well-being stands at the foremost of his concerns.

She felt something warm tugging inside her chest while her face began heating up. His unselfishness and maturity even at such situations was proof of his love and respect for her. She realized then that he has again unknowingly sealed himself deeply inside her heart.

_'I could really love no one else but you, Heero.' _

"It's your fault for making me fall for you even more." Haruka tenderly said to him, as she hugged the mobile suit pilot contentedly.

Heero smirked ever so slightly while nodding his head in acknowledgment, she then felt herself being wrapped protectively inside the confines of his lean yet strong arms.

_**-oxo-**_

Haruka smiled happily after recalling how delighted she was with his gift and the events that transpired between them. However, she was distracted from her recollection after hearing an urgent announcement from Kibitou's local channel. The regular afternoon soap being shown on the store's TV was cut abruptly to give way for an emergency news broadcast.

_'What could have possibly happened? Emergency news reports in Kibitou are very rare, except during calamities and... major accidents.'_ The raven haired beauty wondered as she strained her ears to listen at the news anchor.

"The construction on TCC Telecoms Building was rocked by a loud explosion barely half an hour ago. According to witnesses the incident was caused by a wayward forklift accidentally crashing into one of the support columns of the auxiliary power and generator building. Emergency and rescue teams have confirmed 8 construction workers died on the spot while 15 more are being treated from various injuries. However, there are reports of a yet unconfirmed number of people still declared missing or buried within the collapsed facility. All efforts are currently being exhausted to rescue and excavate any possible survivors from the incident..."

The words drifted further and further...

As if taken somewhere far away while everything else was silenced.

Haruka could feel and hear the beating of her heart as the world seemingly paused from its revolution suspending everyone in motion. Time stood still as her memories replayed the events earlier that day, the last time they were together...

_**-oxo- **_

Heero had just taken her back home after they spent the night together in his room. There was no worry on Haruka's part as her parents were staying over at one of her father's relatives after attending their annual family reunion during the holidays. Save for some maids, Haruka was practically alone inside their house till her family returns on New Year's Eve.

She still wanted to be with him, as the raven haired beauty had immensely enjoyed the company of her boyfriend. Sadly though, Heero still has to report for work despite the holidays, but if Haruka only had it her way - she'll make sure he would be showered by her unwavering attention being the sole object of her affections. She'll take care of him and in return, make sure he'd never forget to spoil her... which she recently discovered and would only admit to herself was really very addictive.

The mobile suit pilot had a certain way with her, he has an inherent skill that knows how to please and make her happy. A proof of that was the present he gave last night. His keen attention to details of what she likes was endearing him more to her. Making her all the more eager in anticipation of the next opportunity they would go out on a date together.

"I'll see you on New Year's Eve, don't forget, ok?"

"5:00pm by the Temple Shrine entrance."

"That's right and please... take care, Heero."

He grunted to her before simply saying, "You too, Haruka."

The Gundam Pilot had a soft twinkle glowing within the depths of his piercing cobalt blue orbs, Haruka had noticed them as he smirked ever so subtly at her before going on his way. She blush a light shade of pink on both cheeks while watching the brown haired boy's slowly diminishing form as he moved further away.

_'I can't wait to be with you again this coming New Year's Eve.'_

_**-oxo-**_

"Heero..." Haruka weakly uttered as her knees buckled, she placed both palms on top of the shop's counter to support herself. The raven haired beauty felt all the strength being sapped out from her while tears were slowly making their way down her eyes. The sky blue eyed young woman attempted to calm her composure, but was unable to keep her shoulders from shaking as her worries began surmounting all considered rational.

It was followed by the feeling of fear and dread, taking a firm grip inside Haruka's heart and mind with the knowledge that Heero was currently on duty at the construction site.

_'N-nothing's happened to him, right?'_

The raven haired beauty had never been so much happier and fulfilled till Heero admitted that he also loves her. She had fallen so hard with the man who possesses everything she could ask for and his complete acceptance on all aspects of her personality caused Haruka to love him even more. She had never given any thoughts on committing to someone or even considers the possibility of being in a relationship with another person until she realized and accepted her feelings for him. Never had there been anyone who has managed to catch her attention long enough with the way he had. The young man had always lingered inside her thoughts even causing the pretty campus idol to lose sleep at nights while thinking only of him. Life has never been so perfect for Haruka and just when she finally had the source of her joy and happiness, the cruelty it also brings now threatens to take this person away from her.

Haruka is certain of one thing - she could never love anyone else but him.

Only him.

Only her Heero.

The one young man, she vowed to love for the rest of her life.

Yet despite the fact she was still uncertain about anything else... The mere thought of losing him...

The idea of it... was killing her.

It was something, Haruka knew she would never allow or accept.

Right now... it was already tearing her heart, mind and soul asunder.

"Haruka? Are you alright?" Hibiki worriedly asked while holding the campus idol's right arm to support her.

"Heero... We... we're supposed to see each other again on New Year's Eve..." Haruka uttered seemingly in trance, looking at Hibiki with glazed eyes.

"Don't worry, we don't know yet if something happened to him..." Hibiki trailed but was stopped in mid-sentence upon seeing the turmoil inside Haruka's cornflower blue orbs.

"I have to go, Hibiki... I need to see him! I want to be by his side!" Haruka cried in distraught, before storming out of the shop leaving Hibiki stunned along with the owner.

The swim team captain knew that her best friend was wracked with worry and frustration, she immediately resolved to follow Haruka but not before taking care of their original purpose.

"I'm terribly sorry, but could we just pick it up later? Her boyfriend works at the construction site... she's worried and upset..." Hibiki explained while bowing deeply in apology to the shopkeeper.

"It's ok, but you have to follow your friend at once, she looks really bothered and out of it." The old man answered, clearly understanding Haruka's predicament.

* * *

><p>He did not think twice when the events unfolded in front of his eyes. His instincts drove him to take action, and the course he decided was enough to save the life of another person. The Gundam Pilot ran as fast as he could before leaping towards the woman and tackling her inside the yet unfinished auxiliary power facility before its foundations eventually collapsed. Within the flash of an instant everything went down as they rolled on the surface due to the sheer momentum brought by his initial motion. The Gundam Pilot held the woman tightly who also clung to him closely in return. Both of them tumbled above the ground as the building and everything else supporting it fell around them.<p>

It was a miracle that they were not struck by any of the huge concrete slabs among the fallen debris. When the dust began to settle and silence took over, Heero summed up his strength and pushed away the ruined pillar that fell on top of them. They were quite fortunate that the column broke down into many other pieces when the foundation it was supporting gave way, the part that remains was just heavy enough for the Perfect Soldier to endure.

"Are you alright?" The brown haired boy asked after lifting himself from the woman. He had covered her with his body to shield the lady from most of the rubble. Without waiting for her to respond, he began removing some of the larger stones and chunks of broken cement that partially buried them.

Admittedly, Heero was thankful that he had managed to weather the situation better than he normal does. The Prussian eyed young man knew he had not sustained any serious injuries like broken bones from the mishap. However, he was not left unscathed as blood was slowly dripping from a long deep gash on his right arm.

"I-I t-think so..." The woman finally answered, obviously shaken from their ordeal but the Gundam Pilot took her response as an indication that she was not traumatized or in a state of shock.

"What... happened?"

"While you were walking by the scaffolding, one of the forklifts miscalculated and rammed the support column of this facility. The ceilings and secondary foundations collapsed since the building is yet to be completed." Heero replied as he finally cleared the rubble that congested their immediate space earlier.

The mobile suit pilot strained his eyes in the darkness to check their surrounding vicinity for a more suitable resting place. As his pupils slowly adjusted to the lack of luminosity within the collapsed building he was able to spot a large slab of column untouched by damage, with the area around it free from other debris.

"Could you move by yourself?"

"I... I'm not sure..." The woman struggled to say before slowly standing up.

She attempted to take one step however a stinging pain surged out from the nerves of her left foot. The woman winced before lurching forward, Heero was just in time to support and prevent her from falling face down on the surface.

"Ouch... I think my left foot is broken..." She uttered while tightly clutching her leg.

"I see... I'll have to carry you then. Avoid moving that foot." Heero decided before lifting the woman off the ground and carrying her towards the large slab. He felt blood trickle down from his wound as his muscles strained from carrying the woman. He gently leaned her back at the massive column and was about to examine her foot when the woman uttered his name.

"Heero Yuy? It is you, right?"

The cobalt eyed young man was about to reply when he finally recognized the woman or more appropriately young lady in front of him.

"Ms. Hotaru, I didn't know it was you. All I thought of was to get you out of harm's way."

"I truly am in your debt, Mr. Yuy. Thank you."

"It's ok."

"So... how bad is it?" She tentatively asked while the brown haired boy gently inspected her left foot.

"It is swollen. I'm not sure if it is fractured, you would need to have a doctor examine it." He replied, before gently laying her foot back on the ground the brown haired boy then moved to rest on the slab with the young lady beside him.

"I see... I'll probably do that if we DO get out of here." Ms. Hotaru suddenly snorted, laughing a little at their situation.

"I think it is safe to assume we'll eventually get rescued. This is but a small facility. Excavation would only take a couple of hours." Heero nonchalantly responded as his eyes began to slowly adjust from the darkness.

"How long do you think it will take them to get us out of here?"

"Considering the amount of rubble and debris along with our location which is probably at the farthest end of the ruin, maybe 2 to 3 hours."

"Thanks... My apologies if I sounded sarcastic earlier."

"No worries. We are in a drastic situation, everything else considered, Ms. Hotaru."

The Perfect Soldier was surprised to hear the young lady softly chuckle, however, this time there was no hint of sarcasm.

"The way you calmly handle and accept our situation makes it sound like you have experienced something worse than our current scenario. Yet despite that... I could detect the honesty on each word you've spoken." Ms. Hotaru admitted to him, making the stoic young man feel a bit uneasy from being reminded of his past circumstances.

_'You're right Ms. Hotaru, I've been on a lot of situations far worst than the one we have right now.'_

"Don't you think we should at least shout or cry for help so we could get their attention?"

"Most of the materials used in the auxiliary power facility were sound proof to conceal the noise produced by the massive backup generators planned to be installed in this building. I wouldn't bet they'll hear us even if we shout at the top of our lungs. Plus the heavy equipment is probably now working to clear off the debris while searching for survivors like us, the noise created by such machinery would just drown any sound we try to make."

"I understand, thank you... Mr. Yuy. Or do you mind if I call you, Heero?"

"It's fine. Please, call me Heero." The Gundam Pilot acceded as he scanned the darkness for any sign that their coworkers and the heavy machinery are near to rescuing them.

"Chizuru." She softly mentioned while staring into his Prussian eyes, "Call me... Chizuru. I really appreciate you being with me right now." Ms. Hotaru finished before offering her right hand to him in a friendly gesture.

"Ok, Chizuru." Heero coolly replied as he gently held and shook the hand extended by the young lady beside him.

They became silent for a while, listening quietly at the sound of heavy machinery and workers that were moving tirelessly to excavate the ruined facility. All of it still sounded muffled though, giving them the idea that though help is surely approaching, it would still take some time before it reaches them.

"What is the first thing that you would do once we get out of here, Heero?"

It was not very difficult for him to answer her as he was instantly reminded of the one person who meant everything to him.

_'I... wish to be with her... see that smile she only has for me.'_

He wanted to tell the young lady beside him that all he wanted was to be with the most important person in his life. To be next to Haruka, his Haruka, the one woman he cherishes and values more than everything.

Through the dimness of the collapsed facility, Heero clearly recalled her lips painting that ever mischievous smile, sparkling sky blue eyes full of life and the fragrance of her flowing curly tipped raven hair.

"Well, it seems you're still thinking of what to do. I'll go first." Ms. Hotaru volunteered, sensing some hesitancy on his part.

"I'll go meet someone very important to me. Tell him, all the things I never said. Things I took for granted." The young lady started throwing a melancholic gaze somewhere at the darkness surrounding them before continuing, "I'll also apologize and seek his forgiveness as well... for everything I've said."

Ms. Hotaru paused for a while then proceeded to finish her rather cryptic tale. "Lastly, forgive him for all the things he has done."

The Perfect Soldier gave her words some thought as his suspicions was slightly aroused after hearing what Ms. Hotaru had to say. His mind strayed on the rumors that abound the seductive young woman which he had unwillingly overheard from the other workers while taking his break at the site's pantry.

_'Is she... referring to that... affair with Mr. Takeda?'_ He pondered as the executive secretary smiled wryly at him.

"I honestly don't get your reaction, but if you're thinking about the supposed illicit affair with Minoru Takeda, you are partly right."

_'Huh?'_

"No one in the company knows our true relationship. I'm sure you've heard of that, but it isn't true. We are related however... but not in THAT way."

"You don't have to tell me, if it is a secret between you and Mr. Takeda."

"It's ok. What happened here to us, opened my eyes to a lot of things." Ms. Hotaru replied, deeply pleased upon hearing what his words. "Now where was I... you see, it's really not possible for me and Mr. Takeda, because he's my father."

"I see."

"He had an affair with my mother even when he was already engaged to marry his wife. My mother, never blamed him for what happened. I eventually learned though that he truly loved my mom despite being a poor woman, but still had to marry his wife as it was arranged for the benefit of their family businesses. My mother died from illness when I finished high school, upon learning it... Mr. Takeda, my father... began supporting me and paid for my university expenses till I got my degree."

"He eventually got me to work here at GDT Builders and has been trying to reconnect whenever we get some chances. I... still hold feelings of neglect for what he did. If he truly loved my mother, why didn't he choose her instead? My mom would still be alive and I might be living a happy life. But instead his family reaped everything while me and my mom had nothing."

"I initially wanted to get back at him. Make him pay for all he has done. Ruin his life, career, business and family. He could only acknowledge me as his own blood privately and even begged for my forgiveness being unable to publicly recognize me as his daughter. It was miserable. I... hated him a lot for it. But from what happened to us... It made me realize there are precious few things we could do in this life. Especially since we do not know how much time we have left."

"As my life flashed before me, my eyes were finally opened... we need to make the most of the time we have. So that in the end, when we look back to what we have done or accomplished... we... won't have any regrets." Chizuru Hotaru completed before shifting her gaze back to him and smiling bravely.

"You're a strong woman, Chizuru."

"The Chizuru that everyone sees and knows is efficient, hardworking, quiet, well bred and formal. But the true me... is someone who uses that strong and perfect front to conceal my rather hideous personality. I have a sharp tongue, sarcastic nature and a pessimistic outlook in life. My life... now that you know it... made me this way." She truthfully told Heero while gazing at him with meaningful eyes.

The cobalt blue eyed young man grunted in acknowledgment, Ms. Hotaru had unknowingly earned his respect based from her life's harrowing experience. "Why do you have to tell me, all of this?"

"I have a good intuition when it comes to reading people, and I feel that you are honest and trustworthy. Aside from the fact that I am quite accurate when it comes to understanding personalities. Also, isn't it natural and fairly obvious? It's because I owe you my life... you've given me a second chance. I truly am grateful, Heero." The alluring woman explained to him, smiling in appreciation.

"Think nothing of it, Chizuru."

"If it weren't for you... I would have died out there."

It struck him.

Right there at that very moment.

Exactly, that same instant.

_'I could have died out there.'_

_'If it weren't for you...'_

The words continuously echoed inside the depths of his mind as it dawned to him. Realization could not have come at such a better time for him.

_'I've... I've unwittingly... altered the events of the past... Maybe, Chizuru was fated to die if not for my... intervention...'_

He felt his heart thumping uncontrollably as the repercussions of his actions slowly crept in and began eating at the conscience of the brown haired boy.

_'What have I done... and... Haruka... I... I ruined her... the natural course of her life...'_

_'Is it truly fated or destined for us to meet? What would she have been if not for my arrival here in the past? Now that we're together... I've basically destroyed whatever plans life or fate or destiny has in store for her.'_

The Perfect Soldier pondered seriously on such thoughts and the more he delved, it only served to increase the torment and confusion raging in his heart. The guilt of denying Haruka the true destiny that life has fated on her... was a sin he could never forgive himself.

"You suddenly became silent, anything bothering you, Heero?" Chizuru inquired turning to face him, looking curiously into his Prussian blue eyes with her rich brown irises.

The mobile suit pilot was distracted from his thoughts at the feel of Chizuru's warm breathe which landed on his cheek. He realized that they were in close proximity to each other. Heero also noticed that her maple brown eyes were seriously fixed into his own ones. He was fairly surprised from the heat that was slowly rising on his face while the executive assistant steadied her gaze at him. The Perfect Soldier was keenly aware at the soft touch of her hand that landed on his right shoulder. Chizuru now had a different smile from her lips compared to earlier, one that seems persuasive while subtly enticing him. With the rapidly changing mood, Heero vaguely knew he was being drawn into a situation that was sure to have implications on his relationship with the raven haired beauty that he had fallen deeply in love with.

_'I need to put an end to this.'_

He decided to stop Chizuru from going any further but the young lady beat him into it as she unexpectedly removed her hand that was lightly supporting his right shoulder. Something was obviously wrong as she took a serious look at her palm before the alluring woman shifted her gaze back to his shoulder.

"Y-you're bleeding, Heero!" The seductive executive assistant declared. Her voice filled with worry as she laid her blood stained hand for him to see.

"It's just a flesh wound, we could wait for..." He reasoned as he tried to shrug off the gravity of his wound.

Heero was cut in mid-sentence as he heard the sound of fabric being ripped. Even in the dimness of their location he could see the fair skin from Chizuru's now exposed thigh as she shredded the side of her skirt. He easily understood her intention as she was soon able to tear out a long rectangular strip of cloth from her skirt.

The young woman then tore a small part of her blouse before she started working on his wound. She cleansed the injury by lightly blowing some air coming through her lips while removing the dust and other particles around it using the material of her torn blouse.

"This side is the clean one... it should at least... stop the bleeding." Chizuru said in between pauses as she wrapped the long strip of cloth around his right arm. She secured the torn fabric by binding it tightly to suppress the bleeding.

"Thanks, Chizuru."

"You're welcome..." She softly replied, breathing heavily after getting all worked up from covering his gash.

No words were spoken between them for a while as the increasing noise from the heavy equipment working its way to their location made it difficult for Heero and Chizuru to hear each other. The Gundam Pilot however, felt the alluring young lady gently placed her hand on top of his.

"Say Heero, once we get out of here... don't you think we could..."

A loud crashing sound distracted the both of them. Heero instinctively turned to its direction and found light beginning to illuminate the previously darkened area. The excavation team managed to punch a hole strategically between the known locations of two primary foundations. The opening was wide enough to allow a single person through it. Soon enough the rays from a pair of flashlights hovered before them followed by two men from the rescue team.

"We have survivors here!" The lead guy shouted upon seeing them.

* * *

><p>The scene at the construction site was enough to bring fear and terror inside Haruka's heart. The raven haired beauty counted 14 corpses encased in body bags placed neatly in one row which was still visible even from a good distance as she made her way towards the construction grounds. The main entrance has been barricaded by the city police to keep the reporters at bay while emergency response teams composed of the fire brigade department and paramedics from the local hospital could be seen rushing in and out of the construction area.<p>

_'Heero... I have to see him... I need to be sure he's alright...'_

She pushed her way through the crowd, determined to see if the young man she loves is safe from harm. The cornflower blue eyed young lady slowly inched herself towards the entrance amidst the stream of people who like her, were attempting to gain access inside the construction site. There were a lot of pushing and shoving as similar to Haruka, the throng around her was desperate to know the condition of the site worker related to them. Yet despite of all the obstacles and challenges that stood in her path, Haruka persevered as she finally reached the entrance.

"We know everyone is worried and upset but please understand that we could only allow a few people inside. We require everyone's full cooperation so as not to hamper or impede the ongoing rescue operations." A female voice announced over the speakers.

Haruka shifted her attention to the police officer in front upon hearing his ill-conceived assumption at the young woman.

"We were already informed not to allow any reporters inside. So move along now, only a single family member or relative from the site workers could gain access."

Unknown to the Haruka, her physical appearance and natural beauty caused the officer to assume that she was a field reporter possibly from one of the local TV networks. She immediately wracked her brain for possible choices on a good reason, the raven haired beauty could only think of one.

_'I want to know if he's ok... But what do I say...?'_

"I'm not a reporter! I need to see Heero Yuy, he's one of the heavy equipment operators assigned here."

The man gave Haruka a long and steady look, critically sizing up her true motives before checking the employee list at hand. It only took him a moment to check the list and locate the inquired person before asking what would probably his first and last question to her.

"What's your relationship to him?"

_'I guess there's no other option.'_

"I'm his fiancée. I want to see him, please!" The pretty campus pleaded with a fierce and determined look reflected on her cornflower blue irises.

Seeing the serious and agitated state of the young woman in front of him finally convinced the officer, "Alright, alright... you may go in."

"How is he? Is he doing well? I need to know!"

"Calm down Miss. Only thing we are given here is a list of the injured and deceased which gets updated every time someone is found. Let's see... according to the report, he was rescued along with another survivor just an hour ago."

_'Thank goodness... he's alive... Heero is alive...'_

"Where can I find him? Please tell me!"

"Try to check for him at the emergency installation temporarily set up around that corner. All survivors are examined there before transferred to the hospital depending on the gravity of their injuries." The trooper pointed to one side of the construction area after giving her instructions.

* * *

><p>Everyone who saw Heero and Chizuru come out of the collapsed facility had one question in mind upon seeing their current state.<p>

_'Did something else happen between them?'_

Chizuru Hotaru's clothing was in tatters and more particularly her skirt had been shredded on one side exposing her long fair white thigh in full view. The attractive executive assistant had used a considerably good portion of her skirt to bandage the long gash on Heero's right shoulder. Coupled with her disheveled hair, beaming brown eyes and somewhat satisfied smile which painted her lips, the rescuers and other GDT employees present were left wondering if she was relieved at being rescued or in a twisted sense - was delighted from her experience inside the collapsed building with the young man beside her.

Heero Yuy on the other hand was a different matter. The Gundam Pilot had a seriously grim and dark outlook on his stoic face. He was in no way traumatized at the recent events which he has again successfully endured. It doesn't even hold a flame to the previous life and death situations that he has managed to weather. His mind and heart were conflicted or more appropriately troubled at the undeniable truths he has just realized while still inside the ruined facility.

It deeply bothered him to learn that despite the nobility and selflessness of his deeds, such actions have meddled with the natural course of Ms. Hotaru's destiny. Heero surmised that his continued existence in the past, was now affecting the original course of history. He mulled over the truth that no matter how small or insignificant his actions were, the implications it might bring to the future could result to staggering consequences.

The brown haired boy was also distraught from the fact that being in a relationship with the woman he undeniably loves potentially eradicates the intended future fated for her. He was now contemplating the repercussions of everything that has transpired between and could not stop himself for questioning if they were indeed destined for each other. Because if that was the case, if Haruka was fated to meet and fall for someone like him who was just accidentally thrown back from the future, then life was nothing but a blatantly cruel existence for raven haired beauty.

He pondered the intricacies of the conspiracy that fate and destiny bestowed upon them. His logic tried to process every detail of the circumstances between him and the young lady he cherishes. What would have been Haruka's life if the Fold Generator accident did not come to pass? What would have been Haruka's destiny if the ZERO System did not predict that they would eventually meet? And what would have been Haruka's fate if they did not fall in love with each other?

It pierced him deep within, to know and accept the fact that his very existence right now has removed everything intended for Haruka. His own life already was too difficult, could he drag the raven haired woman down with him? He is absolutely certain of his feelings, his emotions, his love for her were honest and true. But if that is love, would he not ruin the future of the woman he deeply cares for if he continues their relationship? Never mind the yet unresolved matter of Haruka learning the whole truth about him... But if that were the case, would she accept him for what he truly was? What he currently is? And what he will eventually cause?

_'I will only cause Haruka to lose everything because of me...'_

The guilt of his previous sins now seemed nothing compared to the pain he is currently experiencing with the knowledge of depriving Haruka the right to live a normal and simple life. It was scathing him at the deepest parts of his soul.

_'So... this means that I now really know how to love...'_

Many more questions continue to hound the mobile suit pilot. Questions that was too hard to ignore after reality has stepped in and was all too eager to show him the consequences of his actions. A part of him cries out to man up and take responsibility for everything that he did. Face and charge head on against all the hardships and difficulties that life was most certain to throw at them. But there is a side of him that shouts defiantly to think clearly and act while considering Haruka's best interests ahead of his. Ensure that the pretty campus idol is treated fairly and rightfully, place her well being and emotions to the foremost.

_'It's time for her to know who I... truly am. I will let Haruka decide if she really wants me to be with her. In spite of all my transgressions.'_

"Heero? Are you listening?" A female voice broke his trail of thoughts, returning the Perfect Soldier back to the present.

"Chizuru..."

He was sitting on a chair found at the right side of Ms. Hotaru's bed while she had her back leaned on the headboard.

"The doctor said that there's no need for you to stay or be brought to the hospital since your wound has been sanitized and properly treated. While they will need to do some x-rays before giving any diagnosis on my foot, they will bring me to the hospital once the ambulances return."

"I see."

"How are you feeling? You've been so silent and withdrawn since they got us out. The last time you talked was back when we were being checked for possible shock or trauma by the paramedics."

"I'm fine, Chizuru. No worries."

"Hey Heero... there's something I wanted to ask you... back then at the ruins." Ms. Hotaru suddenly opened, in an uncommonly shy and somehow apprehensive tone which seems to require his approval.

The mobile suit pilot grunted, prodding her to continue.

"Look, we're both consenting adults, I think it would be in our best interests if... you know... try going out with each other?" Chizuru attempted to casually say which earned Heero's unwavering attention.

"I thought we could work out a relationship considering how we clicked earlier. I think it's ok to go out with you... And if you don't mind to be seen with a woman five years older than you... I'd certainly like to try."

He was still processing the alluring woman's proposal when the image of his girlfriend appeared instantly within his visage. Curly tipped raven hair held in place by her signature black hair band, cornflower blue eyes full of life and lips painting a smile that always hint of mischief.

_'I love you so much, Heero. I really do.'_ Her words of endearment reminded him, echoing soundly into the deepest parts of his memoirs.

"You don't have to answer now. You could give it some thoughts before deciding on anything. Unless of course... you have someone already?"

The Perfect Soldier smiled wryly at the woman in front of him before gently nodding, "Truth is... you're right, I already have someone very special to me."

He saw the look of disappointment on Chizuru's face before smiling softly in understanding. The seductive executive assistant however, motioned for him to move closer by flicking her index finger to her direction. Heero slowly stood from the chair and went to her side.

"Thank you... for saving me..." Chizuru uttered before swiftly using both hands to pull the back of his neck towards her.

The Gundam Pilot felt Chizuru's soft, moist and full red lips locking into his to share one hot kiss. The attractive woman was skilled as her tongue is able to slither and snake its way inside his mouth despite his best attempts to stop her. Chizuru's kiss coupled with her warm breathe brought a different feel to him, the alluring young woman was definitely experienced and learned on such aspects as he could feel himself being drawn or more appropriately sucked into something similar to a black hole. It was something that is to be expected from a matured, confident and intelligent woman like Chizuru, the kiss was fiery yet controlling and manipulative to a degree, driving and tempting him to go over the edge. While with Haruka it was different, true both he and the pretty campus idol were beginners on the matter but what made theirs special was the fact that both of them share a natural balance on expressing their profound feelings like love, affection, passion and desire whenever they kiss each other.

_'This is wrong. I need to put a stop on this.'_

Mustering his strength and resolve, he gently place both of his hands on Chizuru's shoulders before gently pulling back thus breaking off their kiss. He could see the glow and sparkle illuminated from Ms. Hotaru's brown irises, the Perfect Soldier softly shook his head sideways to which she nodded in understanding.

However, his actions were too late.

"Heero... how... could you...?" A soft female voice suddenly asked, from someone he was all too familiar with, someone he had promised to cherish with all his heart.

Both of them simultaneously shifted their attention at the newcomer who was standing by the door.

It was Haruka.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me... I'm sorry to bother you... I'm here to see a Heero Yuy. I was told he was brought here after getting rescued." Haruka said to the head nurse after being referred by the last paramedic she had gotten hold of.<p>

"Judging by the look on your face... it is obvious you're quite anxious to know if he's doing well." The older woman replied to Haruka, easily reading her thoughts and worries.

The raven haired beauty was already inside the temporary emergency station, which was a medium-sized temperature controlled tent installed beside the construction site's own field clinic comprised of three shipping containers converted for medical purposes. The head nurse was a kindly woman already well into her 40s, she had a motherly aura and friendly disposition radiating around her, making it all the more easier for Haruka to inquire the Perfect Soldier's current location and condition.

The head nurse smiled at Haruka and took only a moment to check the metallic binder she was holding.

"Your relationship to the patient?"

_'Ohhh... It's quite embarassing... Heero might also get annoyed at me when he finds out, but I can't think of any other reason.'_

"I'm... I'm his fiancée." The cornflower blue eyed young lady shyly answered, smiling timidly in return.

"I... see... I mean... I understand. My apologies." The nurse tentatively responded before lightly patting the pretty campus idol at the side of her shoulder while giving words of assurance to calm down the suppressed emotions she had been bearing.

"You may now rest your fears. Your fiancé is just fine. Aside from a few bruises and scratches he only got a long gash at his right arm." She explained at Haruka before giving her a sympathetic nod. "I was the one who stitched him earlier. But your fiancé is truly something. He barely moved or flinched when I was working on him. Even with the presence of an anesthetic, people still tend to budge a little at the thought of a needle driving through their skin."

The pretty campus idol breathe a sigh of relief and could not withhold the soft smile forming on her lips upon hearing the good news that the nurse had just told her.

"He was still lucky though, the gash was rather deep and the woman who was rescued alongside him even tore her skirt to bandage his wound tightly, preventing unnecessary blood loss."

_'Woman? T-tore her skirt to bandage his wound?'_

The head nurse must have noticed the questioning look on her face as the older woman gently held her palm. Nodding lightly to Haruka in an understanding matter, there was a strange and somewhat tensed feeling coming off from the elder woman that she could not put into words.

"Your fiancé was very brave, we were told by the woman that got rescued with him that his actions saved her life. They're currently situated at the third shipping container, just take a left once you exit here, it's the farthest one."

"Thank you. I appreciate it a lot, you taking care of him." The sky blue eyed young woman said before bowing deeply in gratitude.

She did not miss the worried smile from the head nurse after excusing herself to finally see the young man her heart yearns alone.

* * *

><p>Women they say generally possess a high degree of awareness whenever it comes on matters unsettling to their emotions. This attribute is triggered by a wide range of stimuli, resulting to a sensitively dangerous state. Often the afflicted woman gets a sudden boost in perception and logical calculation. Such a feat is accomplished through the ability commonly referred as... intuition.<p>

Haruka walked slowly while in deep thoughts after leaving the emergency station, earlier her mind was processing an endless stream of possibilities concerning health and safety of the young man she loves. However, right now was a totally different matter, the cornflower blue eyed young woman has been deeply bothered with the small bit of detail from the update given to her by the head nurse. Plus she was getting more puzzled upon noticing the slight apprehension and subtle change in demeanor from the head nurse after introducing herself as Heero's fiancée.

She had passed the first of the three containers when her thoughts singled out the facts. Heero was retrieved along with another woman whom he had apparently rescued. The head nurse also threw her a barely readable look of doubt upon hearing that she was Heero Yuy's supposed fiancée.

_'There's something wrong... My intuition... It's gripping both my heart and mind with fear while a lot of questions seem to spring out from nowhere.'_

Briefly giving it consideration before eventually admitting to herself that she was probably feeling more territorial now that they were already in a formal relationship. Haruka tried to shrug off the thoughts of another possible rival in the form of the woman rescued along with Heero.

_'I might be jumping the gun quite a bit early. Besides, I promised myself to be the best woman for him, I should be a lot more understanding. He's mine now.'_

The sky blue eyed young lady could not help but smile contentedly after being reminded of such thought. She was deeply and utterly in love with Heero Yuy, as Haruka earlier thought that she was going to lose her right mind from fear of losing him. But right now even if the pretty campus idol was relieved with the information that he was alright, she all the more wanted to be by his side no matter what and make sure that everything was doing fine.

_'I can't wait to see you, Heero. You got me all up and running here, I have to... no, I must be with you. Especially at a very challenging time and situation like this.'_

The second medical container was well behind her back when Haruka realized she had finally arrived at the third where Heero has been said to be recuperating. Despite the cool weather brought about by the winter season, she still felt her cheeks warming a bit at the opportunity of being with her boyfriend. In a few more moments Haruka could put into rest all her fears and worries once she's with the young man who undoubtedly owns her heart. She gently ascended the steps from the five or six plank stairway leading to the one love of her life.

Fearing that Heero and any other occupant of the container room were asleep or resting, Haruka softly turned the knob and peered silently inside.

The raven haired beauty was just in time to witness something that would no doubt, tear apart her loving and fragile heart.

"Thank you... for saving me..." She heard the woman to say, before pulling Heero in one quick and fluid action using her hand that was placed at the back of his neck.

Kissing him deeply and passionately through his lips.

Lips that belonged to her. No else. But to Haruka. Alone.

_'Heero...'_

She felt the whole world around her seemingly shatter into a million glass shards, falling and breaking even further as it struck the ground. Haruka was pushed back and had to plant her left foot firmly near the container's doorway to support herself upon seeing the woman latch Heero's lips into hers. The sky blue eyed young lady reeled from within due to the sharp, piercing pain that stabbed viciously into her heart. She had no choice but to bear the brunt of such a powerful blow, gutting her deeply and seriously inside the soul.

The wound it created was too much for Haruka, that she never realized that tears had not only formed but were already making their way down her cornflower blue orbs. She heaved a breath off her chest, allowing air to pass as it had constricted to the point of choking the young woman upon seeing Heero being kissed by another woman.

By someone not her.

_'Why are you kissing someone else Heero? Am I not enough for you?'_ Haruka wondered, trying to come into grips at the scene playing right before her eyes.

True, it was not the first time she saw the Perfect Soldier alone with another girl. During the time that Haruka was still competing with Kaoru for his affections, she had witnessed a scene between the obsidian eyed young lady and Heero which was troubling enough to cause her to lose focus. It even resulted to her accident while completing a Physical Education activity at the track and field. Fortunate for her, Heero happened to pass by and was among the spectators. He immediately came to her side and took her to the school clinic.

She knew back then that it was just one among the many things causing her to fall even more for the young man who eventually became her boyfriend. But the events happening right now, unfolding right before her eyes, far exceeds those she had unwittingly seen due to a chance encounter. The cornflower blue eyed young woman had been carrying a plethora of mixed emotions such as worry, nervousness, care, devotion, hope, love and affection, while on her way to see the only man she allowed to enter her heart. And to see him at such a moment doing THAT with a woman not her... was a crushing blow to the heart of the pretty campus idol.

_'This pain... It hurts... too much... My heart... please be strong...'_ Haruka pleaded solemnly as another tear trickled down.

Their relationship was pretty much just into its infancy stages, and from what she had heard, it was the strongest and most blissful point. This should have been among the times they were working to further strengthening the bond of their newly created commitment. A lot of questions were raging inside her mind amidst the storm brewing within her heart caused without any doubt by the emotions she held for the mobile suit pilot.

Through all the time Haruka had been watching, she eventually saw the brown haired boy pull himself back from the other woman and shook his head sideways. The woman who she could now see in full view gave the green eyed monster residing within her the strength to finally come out. The young lady was a few years older than her, however, Haruka was threatened not only from her pretty face but more on the highly seductive figure she has in possession.

It finally gave her the strength and conviction to say something at the one person who solely owns her affections.

"Heero... how... could you...?" Haruka uttered, struggling and failing at the same time on maintaining her rapidly diminishing composure.

The deterioration was evident as Haruka glared at the woman while speaking in a tone which was deadly serious and full of scorn.

"That man is already spoken for!" The raven haired young lady cried in anguish, reeking with wrath and contempt at the woman beside Heero.

"Haruka..." The Gundam Pilot trailed, she noticed the surprised and apologetic look mirrored inside his Prussian blue irises.

Deep inside her, Haruka knew she would falter if they would lock eyes with each other.

Instead she decided to ride on the crest of whatever emotions that were drawn out by this unfavorable situation.

"Heero... I..."

Yet she could not finish, because Haruka knew that in her heart, she could never say it.

That despite what she saw, the pretty campus idol could never put herself to hate him. Her love for the mobile suit pilot was far too great to be moved or changed into something like that of hatred. The purity of her affections, her emotions, her feelings would never allow Haruka to loathe the young man who means everything to her.

But she was human, she was prone not only to error and mistakes, but also susceptible from being hurt and experiencing pain.

It left her a single option.

She took one step back, looking at him one last time as tears fell down freely from her sky blue eyes, before turning and running away.

* * *

><p>Never in Heero's young life did he felt utterly disgusted and ashamed of himself. Though his guilt and conscience were still shaken whenever being reminded of the actions he had committed in the past, things which are severe and drastic like taking the life of another human or blowing up something, the Gundam Pilot never knew that pain caused by hurting the most important person in your life even unintentionally was far too agonizing for the heart and soul to bear. For reasons unfathomable and unexplainable, he was feeling the excruciating pain repeatedly stabbing him inside his heart. The same pain he undoubtedly had caused Haruka to suffer. It was like a vise whose grip was crushing him deeply from within.<p>

_'I've... hurt Haruka yet I'm also feeling the pain I caused her... I...'_

"I'm sorry Heero... I did not want to cause any rift or misunderstanding between you and your girlfriend." He heard Chizuru say in apology bringing his consciousness back to the small container room.

"I... have to find her, Chizuru." The mobile suit pilot simply said as he stood up, however, he felt Chizuru's hand hold his palm gently. Heero turned and met the alluring executive assistant's brown eyes.

"Let me go with you, I can help you explain with her, we'll just borrow some crutches for me to use."

The brown haired boy only shook his head sideways, declining Chizuru's offer.

"This is something I have to take responsibility alone. You need to rest, Chizuru."

"I understand... Good luck, Heero."

His powerful cobalt blue eyes stared seriously into her eyes as he stood.

"Chizuru... Live your life accordingly to what your emotions tell you. Remember your resolve back in the ruins."

She smiled and nodded to him before he left the room.

* * *

><p>"Where could she be?" Heero pondered while making his way out of the construction site, the Perfect Soldier was almost past the temporary emergency station when someone called out his attention.<p>

"Mr. Yuy? You have another visitor here!" He heard a voice call out at him. The Prussian blue eyed young man was slightly surprised to see the head nurse who had earlier stitched his right arm was moving towards his direction along with someone else.

"Your sister has insisted to see you. I told her your fiancée already came to visit you as well. Did you not see her?" The kind head nurse informed him as his supposed sister stepped forward and smiled at him.

"Thank you so much. When you say his fiancée... would that happen to be a young woman same as my age? Has a pretty face with blue eyes and long curly raven hair?"

"Why yes...wait a sec... now that I'm looking at the two of you... are you really related to each other?" The elder woman curiously asked.

"Oh don't worry, he's truly my younger brother while his fiancée is my best friend."

"Well now... I thought this young man was quite a player... having three different girls vying for his attention."

"Three?"

"We're truly grateful for the assistance and thank you for taking care of me earlier." Heero bowed deeply at the head nurse, subtly implying that he wishes to be alone with the newly arrived person. The elder lady took it as her queue to leave before bowing in return and went back towards the emergency medical station.

"Tsukahara sempai." He greeted, nodding slightly at the swim team captain.

"Yuy-san, isn't Haruka with you?"

"She... left earlier, sempai." Heero started before pausing slightly to add, "There has been some misunderstanding."

"According to the head nurse, aside from me and Haruka there was one more girl... Could it be..." Hibiki thoughtfully assumed, giving him a long steady look before finishing, "...infidelity, Yuy-san? Your relationship with Haruka is barely even a week, yet you're already seeing another woman this early."

"No, it is not like that. Haruka however, saw us in a rather compromising scene. She left immediately before I could give my side." Heero calmly said staring coolly in return to Hibiki, showing no guilt or malice within his Prussian blue orbs.

There was a bit of silence between them as Hibiki studied and assessed the young man in front of her. Apparently, her woman's instincts could not detect any trace or even a hint of betrayal or deception from Heero. However she was able to notice that there was a barely noticeable mark of anxiety spilling out from the usually cool and stoic mobile suit pilot.

She sighed and gently nodded her head upon realizing something, "I think I get the picture. Yuy-san by now, you should already have an inkling how Haruka is when it comes to... such things."

"_Yes, I am a jealous woman. I could not bear the thought of you being with another woman."_ Heero remembered Haruka's words clearly as it echoed deeply inside his soul.

"Haruka is... very territorial when it comes to you. As her friend, I would have to implore you that if you're not sure of her, let her go this early."

"I am... serious about her." He adamantly replied, never breaking his gaze at Hibiki.

"Find her. For sure, she is most likely at a place where only the two of you would know."

"Thank you, Tsukahara sempai."

"My apologies for keeping you, Yuy-san. You should have been looking for her yet I have only interrupted you. But there is one last thing I would have to ask you."

"Anything, Tsukahara sempai."

"Take care of Haruka. She has a lot of insecurities and has her own share of limitations, but that girl really loves you. She looks up to you a lot. Nurture and cherish her always." Hibiki seriously told him in a kind and gentle manner.

"She is more important to me than my own life."

"I will hold you that Yuy-san. Thank you." The swim team captain bowed respectfully, feeling the authority and sincerity of his words. She then smiled softly before stating, "Now go after her. I know you can find her."

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Demo<strong>_..." Haruka sighed before throwing a downcast gaze with her cornflower blue irises into the pure white vastness of the horizon. She sat alone on her favorite bench located near the railings at the top of the empty View Deck Park. Tears could be seen trailing down from both of her eyes as she wept silently each time her memories would wander to that particular moment...

The moment she saw Heero technically, almost in the arms of another woman.

And not just any woman - she was older, beautiful, seductive and matured.

_'Heero... how could you...'_ Her thoughts repeated the very same words she had blurted out of shock, seeing her beloved...

She slowly closed her eyes and used the back of her palm to wipe away the tears which had managed to escape from her grasp. The pretty campus idol had attempted to hold it in, grip it firm, clench it tightly, but the more she tries, the burden becomes only heavier... more difficult for her to carry.

_'It really hurts...'_ The raven haired beauty mused, pertaining to the pain she was bearing, paralyzing every part of her body, flooding every piece of her memory and scorching every portion of her soul.

The pain to which she was suffering has been incomparable from anything caused by physical injuries, as those were something that the body alone would be needed to handle. She was tormented in ways far more than that. It required her emotional and mental psyche to be punished severely without any mercy. The possibility that someone else would still stake a claim on Heero despite their relationship was now a reality staring fearlessly at her.

Haruka's anguish and distress would not simply relent or bow down easily.

No medication or treatment could make the cornflower blue eyed woman feel any better from her current ordeal.

Nothing.

Such aches were inherent to a person that is seriously and utterly in love.

It was the pain received from a wounded heart.

The scene was being replayed almost endlessly inside her memories, causing much anguish and sorrow to Haruka's already tortured mind. Her heart was battered and smothered to the point that she wanted to scream and pour out the grief overflowing from within. A part of her wanted to rebel and lash out against those who had wrong her. But most of her would never allow it or even hear of it, because as much as it pains the raven haired beauty, she could never bring herself to hate the man she loves. The greater part of her mind, heart and soul was already opposed even to the very idea of it.

Leaving Haruka with but one choice... cry out her sorrows by her lonesome.

_'Isn't love supposed to be about finding joy and happiness with that special someone?'_ She thought, reflecting on one of the sentiments within her mind.

_'Yet why does it bring pain and suffering, instead?'_

There were a lot of questions lingering inside her head, a lot of thoughts and matters asking for clarification, and a whole detail of scenarios waiting their turn to further persecute her. The day has been very trying and difficult for Haruka. It started out in a high note and apparently was ending as one of the worst she had. It was like a rollercoaster ride for the sky blue eyed young lady, being caught up in a swirl of emotions all in the span of roughly one day. At one point, she was soaring high above the skies, as if she was among the clouds and was brought up to the heavens by her emotions. She never thought that at the next moment, she would plummet all the way down where she had come from and experience a living hell on the earth.

"Haruka... I know I'll find you here." A deep and cool voice suddenly said, interrupting the flow of her thoughts.

She did not turn around to confirm the person's identity, there was no need as she would always know and cherish the owner of that voice, even now her emotions, no, more appropriately, her affections were still crying out for him.

"How could you be so calm? Considering all that has happened." Haruka softly asked, pausing slightly before continuing, "What is it that you want, anyway?"

"I went here to... clear things up." Heero gently responded in his usual composed manner.

"Why don't you just go back and fool around more with that other woman instead." The pretty campus idol nonchalantly replied, not even bothering to throw a glance at his direction.

"Please... let me explain."

"There is no need for you to explain!" Haruka answered in a raised tone, revealing the burden she had been carrying before turning to face the Perfect Soldier. "I saw you... you were kissing... no, you were being kissed by another girl!"

"Haruka..." Heero started, but was cut in mid-sentence as the raven haired beauty gained the confidence to speak out the things running inside her mind.

"Tell me... Am I not enough? Am I not good enough for you, Heero?" She strongly inquired, as clear, crystal-like fluid had built up on the corners of her sky blue eyes and were threatening to fall once again.

"Haruka, it's not like that... listen to me." The Gundam Pilot pleaded, meeting her stare where she saw a glimmer of his well kept emotions spill out from the edges of his own Prussian blue orbs. Deep in her heart she could sense that he wanted to tell her something, but Haruka decided to press on, as everything she had kept tightly from within, wanted to burst out after being held back earlier.

"Seeing the man I love being kissed passionately by another woman, what would I think... that probably it was just a friendly kiss or something similar to those between siblings?" The raven haired beauty queried as a tear slowly rolled down her cheek.

"I was really worried at you! I thought I lost you! Just the idea of it was already killing me! But instead I find you in the arms of another woman! What would I feel, Heero?" Haruka angrily shouted, truthfully shedding every facet of her feelings for the mobile suit pilot.

Another tear fell from her cornflower blue eyes.

_'I don't want to appear like this... before you.'_

It was followed by another.

_'Why can't I be strong in front of you?'_

And another.

_'But tell me, what can I do?'_

Soon, tears streamed down freely from her eyes.

_'I'm... crying once again. You really have that much effect on me, Heero.'_

Haruka desperately struggled to hold on and keep her emotions in check. Yet she was already crumbling under the sheer weight of two clashing forces. Her mind was telling the young woman to stand fast, make him realize that she was hurting and vent out all the frustration which had accumulated upon seeing that disconcerting scene. While her heart was imploring Haruka to listen, hear out his side and clear out the misunderstanding between them.

She decided to lean more towards her mind's favor, but it was no use, her heart was too strong to be ignored. The part of her which would always belong to the Gundam Pilot would not be left unheard. It was evident as she unsuccessfully tried but failed to stifle a sob that broke free from her chest.

_'It's no use... I'm so helpless when it comes to you.'_

Like a dam filled to the brim, she was left with no choice but allow the excess water to flow, or risk losing its entirety from the rampage of a surging torrent. She sighed deeply and gasped, before reluctantly surrendering to the feelings overwhelming her.

The pretty campus idol turned her head sideways in one final attempt to keep what little composure was left of her.

But it was no use… Haruka could only bit her lower lip in frustration as her shoulders began shaking.

Soon she was trembling uncontrollably, a clear sign that everything inside her was falling apart.

"Haruka..."

She was left with no choice but to ruefully accept the pains and misgivings of her wounded heart.

"It hurts, Heero! It hurts a lot! It's like having my heart pulled out of my chest!" Haruka woefully admitted before finally crying out in sorrow, overtaken by anguish as warm tears streaked down her cornflower blue eyes.

Heero was standing a good distance away from her the last time she checked, but as the raven haired beauty rubbed away the tears off her eyes, she was caught unprepared upon seeing him immediately closing the gap between them. He had moved inhumanly fast for Haruka to keep track and now was only a mere three feet away from her.

_'I'll only crumble even further... please Heero... don't.'_

Any attempt to resist was obviously futile as the brown haired boy erased the remaining space separating them before she could even react. With a swift and well calculated move, Haruka was left breathless as she felt the Perfect Soldier enclosed her in a firm yet gentle embrace through his lean strong arms. She initially thought to break free and escape from his grasp, but her body was too honest, it would never lie when in close proximity with the one person she dearly cares. The dark icy thoughts gripping her heart and mind were being purged by that warm, tender and resounding feeling she knew could come from no one else but him.

"Please... let go of me, Heero." She struggled to say, her resolve swiftly fading at each passing second.

She felt no trace of deceit coming from Heero, despite the conceivable truth of his alleged cheating. The sky blue eyed young lady was met by only one emotion, which she had been very familiar with since that fateful evening they affirmed their relationship.

It was too powerful.

Overwhelming and imposing.

Consuming all her thoughts, currently being stormed by doubts, uncertainties, fears, worries and insecurities.

Replacing all her emotions with those that she has always cherished. Affection. Devotion. Care. Joy. Happiness.

All of which equate to that feeling binding her to him.

_'I'm so hopelessly in love with you... Heero...'_

Haruka sobbed as the sentiment washed over her, yielding herself to the tender embrace of the young man she has deeply fallen in love with. She felt his arms wrap themselves tightly around her, bringing back the sense of belonging to him which gently soothed her troubled mind. It was full of affection, shrouding her with warmth and comfort, melting the ice which had previously covered her weary heart.

She wept earnestly above his chest. Sobbing breathlessly as her feelings for the Gundam Pilot took over completely. Heero held Haruka firmly as he gently stroke her hair while she cried out all the remnants of sorrow that previously inhabited her mind, heart and soul. They remained like that for some time till the pretty campus idol became aware of that one very special trait she shares with the Perfect Soldier. Laying her ear to rest on top of his chest, with silence as her sole witness, Haruka intently listened and from there she found her answer.

The beating of his heart was running in the same rhythm and harmony with hers.

In the quiescence surrounding them, even with no words uttered between them, they were sure that their hearts were in symmetry and unison.

Such realization was not limited to her alone as she slowly pulled back and gazed steadily into his cool Prussian blue orbs.

_'I know Haruka, I feel your heart too, beating at the same time as mine.'_

They were truly one.

The recognition of his feelings moved Haruka into tears once more. But it was the moment to ascertain where they currently stand.

There are matters that need to be sorted out and clarified between them.

"How could you do this to me, Heero?" Haruka managed to ask in between gasps, unclogging all the pent up emotions that almost drowned her earlier.

"Please, let me clear the misunderstanding, Haruka."

"You said you loved me, I thought you belong to me." The raven haired beauty voiced out with her puffed up sky blue eyes looking deeply into Heero's own.

"I do love you."

"Then why are you like that? Aren't you contented with me?" She honestly inquired the two questions that have been troubling her immensely since spotting Heero with another woman.

"Haruka, there is no one else. Only you." Heero determinedly stated before mildly placing his palm on her cheek and began wiping away the tears still rolling down her face.

"I would never have been involved in the accident if I did not save the life of the woman you saw earlier. Together we got trapped under the ruins for a few hours. Eventually when we got rescued, she proposed the idea of forming a... _relationship_ with me. Not because she felt indebted to me for getting her out of harm's way, but there was some attraction on her part." The brown haired boy narrated while never averting his eyes from hers, he then placed his hands atop her shoulders after noticing the twitching on Haruka's brows when the word _attraction_ was mentioned.

"I am telling you all of this because I want to be honest with you. I don't want to hide... anything from you." He carefully explained, pausing slightly, waiting for her to respond.

"If I did not arrive... Nothing would have stopped you both from what you were doing."

Heero shook his head sideways, before giving her a reassuring gaze through his cobalt blue eyes, "I flatly refused her, even before you arrived."

"Not because I am already in a relationship with you, it is far deeper than that... I could only see myself, together with just one person." He partly revealed, allowing her to see a glimpse of his carefully sheltered emotions.

The Gundam Pilot gazed at her intensely through his cobalt blue eyes before finishing, "I... only want to be with you, Haruka. Only you, no one else."

"Heero..." The raven haired beauty could only whisper as her cornflower blue eyes stirred from the meaning of his words.

"She understood my reasons. However, she conveyed her appreciation in a rather bold manner. I am as much to fault or blame being quite unaccustomed at such situations. I broke off the contact upon realizing that the notion itself would give the wrong impression to anyone. Especially to the most important person in my life." The brown haired boy conceded, regret imminent at the tone of voice.

"I'm sorry Haruka. I would understand if you can't forgive me, I just want to be honest with you. Let you know what really happened and clear all the misunderstanding."

_'How can I... turn you away? When every part of me cries out to be with you...'_

She felt her chest loosen up after hearing all he wanted to say. The young lady knew deep in her heart she could never turn away or give up on him. Even when the idea of turning Heero away briefly presented itself, just for the sake of making it harder, Haruka knew she would only lie and make it more difficult for both of them. The fear of losing or him giving up because of any reluctance on her part due to trivial matters was a certainty she could never accept. Especially, after realizing the respect the brown haired boy regards for her outweighs everything she could possibly thought, with his personal desires considered. This was a lesson she had learned that night she told him not to peek despite the true meaning of her intentions.

The young woman was severely in love with him, any other answer she would give would only be a blatant lie to everything she thinks, feels and believes in.

"I... I forgive you." Haruka weakly uttered, before clasping her arms tightly around the mobile suit pilot.

All she wanted was to claim him. He was hers, he promised, she would trust and believe him. Feeling his heartbeat… Seeing her reflection in his Prussian blue eyes…

"Haruka..." Heero softly trailed as she felt herself being wrapped once again in his protective and loving embrace.

"Promise me. Promise me that you will never ever do that again. Though I may stand my ground next time, but I'm not sure if my heart could take it again." She directly admitted with a tinge of fear and worry discernible from her.

"I promise." He answered, squeezing her gently in assurance. "Please stop crying Haruka, I… belong to you alone. Remember?"

"As I belong to you alone as well, Heero." She replied in return, smiling only for the first time since their argument. But she was now greatly relieved after feeling the heavy air between them had been finally lifted.

Looking profoundly into each others eyes, it was at this moment that an overly familiar sensation reminded Heero and Haruka on what the two of them have, the special bond between them which already existed way back when they first met. In silence and without the need of any words between them, but only through the windows of their soul could they be able to fully impart without any reservation their true feelings for each other.

How much they love one another.

A love that Haruka always felt was limitless and heartrending.

It's beauty, never-ending and unparalleled.

Pure and sacred.

Passionate.

Devoted.

But was still delicate and susceptible like to a newborn child.

Both of them will need to take care and nurture it, as they would only have each other... to face the many adversities looming over the horizon.

In overcoming one of its first challenges, Haruka realized that trust, honesty and communication will play an integral role in strengthening their continuously growing affections for each other. She would have to be true with her claim that she has complete trust and faith in him. She would be honest and hopefully her maturity will develop along the way.

_Empathy._

"I'm sorry too Heero, I keep saying that I have complete trust in you yet... my tendencies get the best of me. I promise… I will listen to you first before making any assumptions or judgments. I will do my best and please let me prove to you that my trust and faith in you is without equal."

_Sincerity._

"I am so much in love with you, the moment I learned of the tragedy... I want to see you, I have to be at your side, I need to be sure you are safe. I thought I lost you, Heero. I was really worried. You are so precious to me. Losing you to an accident or to another woman... I could never take that."

_Honesty._

"If that happens... I don't know if I could live on. No... I'm sure of it... I... I would die if you leave me."

"Haruka..."

"I want you to know how much you mean to me. If we are going to make our relationship stronger, we have to share our thoughts, feelings, worries and fears. I think we have to honest with each other, like you showed me. Our hearts will surely know if the other is telling the truth. I believe in it, because I felt you... there was nothing but sincerity in your admission."

The Perfect Soldier smiled mildly and nodded at her.

"I love you, Heero." She tenderly said, looking at him as her sole reason existing in the world.

"I… love you too, Haruka." He replied caressing her warm cheek, gazing back at her with the gentle poise she has become all too familiar.

'_I don't expect much in terms of expressions… because I could feel it. I'm there, residing inside your heart.'_

"Now, just... just hold me. I want to stay like this with you for all of time."

She heard his gentle grunt before he took her in his arms once again, tenderly, as if he held something fragile like porcelain, prized and cherished more than all the treasures in the world.

It was strong and unfaltering but also warm and soothing.

Encased in Heero's loving embrace, the raven haired beauty was sure that her place is nowhere else but only with him.

This is where she, no, they, rightfully belong.

Together with each other.

_'We will be together Heero. Always... Forever.'_

Haruka smiled fondly as her cheeks began burning, leaning her body towards his while hugging him tightly in return.

"But no kissing for the meanwhile, that's your punishment. Besides, you haven't brushed your teeth yet and I'm still a little bit mad at you about that."

Heero lightly chuckled upon understanding the meaning of her words accompanied by the smooth pinch she gave at his forearm.

"Zutto... _**Suki**_ da yo... Heero..." Haruka tenderly whispered into his ear as she felt the Gundam Pilot take her lovingly into his arms.

* * *

><p>Two days have gone by since their first lovers' quarrel which occurred coincidentally with one of the most tragic accidents in Kibitou's history. Even with GDT Builders admittance of human error and willingness to take responsibility, an investigation committee composed of the nation's leading experts in the field of engineering and architecture was created to probe and provide analysis using all possible avenues that resulted to the unfortunate incident. The panel was also looking into the prospect of unsafe work practices and mismanagement on GDT Builders end. Thus, pending the results of the committee's findings, all work was halted and the construction firm's license was indefinitely suspended.<p>

However, in spite of such misfortune, CEO and one of the major partners in GDT Builders, Minoru Takeda, shocked the whole province with his personal revelation and in the process acknowledging Chizuru Hotaru, one of the rescued employees during the accident as his daughter born out of wedlock. The announcement as expected caused the value of GDT Builders shares to plummet tremendously in the stock market. But despite of all this, the hardworking middle aged man was forgiven and still accepted by his wife and family. Meanwhile, Chizuru was vindicated from most of the bad rumors surrounding her, following her resolution during their ordeal and Heero's advice, she made peace with her father and now plans to work overseas once her broken leg heals. In the end, Mr. Takeda and Ms. Hotaru were able to truly mend their relationship while coming out in the open as father and daughter.

_'It all worked out fine for them.'_ Heero noted as his thoughts strayed to a more important matter.

_"If it weren't for you... I would have died out there."_ Chizuru's words echoed back inside his mind.

_'She was fated to die that day... I rescued her and in effect... meddled with her destiny. But even if my actions were for the greater good... it doesn't justify the fact that I've intervened with the events of the past.'_

Since the incident, Heero had seriously contemplated the ramifications of his actions, and the more he ponders, leaves him with a greater foreboding on the current status with the love of his life.

_'What I'm continuously doing... is no different from playing with her destiny like some sort of deity. I can't fully accept that her future lies with someone like me, a killer and time traveler brought to the past by a mishap. Is this what they really call fate? We were destined to be with each other because of an accident? I don't believe that accidents or coincidences would bring people together.'_

_'I'm... depriving Haruka of what she rightfully deserves. A simple and normal life... one that is full of joy and happiness.'_

He looked upwards the blue skies, clouds were scattered, and its pattern similar to dried leaves raked evenly forming a carpet. The mobile suit pilot shook his head sadly as a bitter feeling encroached itself within his chest. He had truly fallen for the raven haired beauty. His initial thoughts on the matter even took a backseat as he searched for her two days ago. He was wracked with shame, worry and fear during that time, he would not get any appease till he ensures she is safe and her feelings serene. His heart and soul no doubt now belongs to Haruka, as he was certain they would not let him rest till the issue between them was resolve. His worry for her safety and well being ultimately takes priority above all else.

He cares for her intimately, cherishes her absolutely, and loves her dearly.

_'Fate and destiny... are two cruel aspects in our existence.'_

But the deeper or more intricate issues between them, particularly on his end were beginning to take a toll. It has been slowly gnawing at his conscience and _haunting_ him at various _opportunities_, reminding the Gundam Pilot that resistance only delays the inevitable.

Resulting for him to gravely ponder the thought of coming out and revealing everything about himself to Haruka.

_'Haruka... tell me, could you ever accept me? For what I truly was, currently am and will always be?'_

The mobile suit pilot took another glance at his wristwatch and noticed that the time was now 4:30 in the afternoon. He had been there since 4 o'clock knowing that Haruka will arrive earlier than their planned meeting time, which was supposed to be later at 5:00pm. Waiting has never been an issue for the brown haired boy being a trained professional soldier. It was something which Heero became accustomed with during the many stakeouts and surveillance operations he had participated back in the Eve Wars. He did not want the pretty campus idol to wait for him similar to their first two outings. Though the young woman has always assured him that it was nothing to worry about, his sense of honor and feelings for her will surely make him suffer with the incessant pangs of nagging guilt. Kicking the snow off his brown shoes, he tugged at the collars of his dark green winter jacket to ensure that the cold atmosphere would not breach through his inner clothing which was a plain white round neck shirt and black denim pants. It was the 31st of December, New Year's Eve, they have promised to be with each other on this day and Haruka wanted no less than face the incoming year by spending every remaining moment of the current one with him. Plus, as the cornflower eyed young woman connoted, it was also his way of... redeeming himself from the misunderstanding that resulted to their first quarrel as lovers.

"A penny for your thoughts... stranger?" He heard a soft voice suddenly intrude his musings.

_'Huh?'_

A tall, statuesque and beautiful woman wearing a pure white kimono with her hair raised and tied neatly into a bun gently smiled as she stood beside him. The woman's fair complexion all the more enhanced the beauty of her exposed nape where a few strands of raven hair lightly brush the skin's smooth surface.

"My apologies if I'm in your way." Heero casually replied, sparing one last glance at the woman before nodding subtly and moving out of her path.

"Ohhh... someone doesn't recognize his girlfriend." The woman smiled in smug satisfaction at him with a mischievous twinkle emblazoned on her... blue eyes.

_'My God... Haruka... you're...'_ He trailed, breathless upon fully recognizing the lady in front of him.

"Hmmm... Maybe I should do this more often, so I would know if you're flirting with another woman again when I'm not with you." The raven haired beauty teased, but he was able to note the undertone of jealousy carefully hidden within her words.

"... so... beautiful." Heero spoke in admission, his cobalt blue eyes piercing through Haruka's own.

His confession seemed to have a great effect on the pretty campus idol as her face flushed instantaneously.

"T-thanks... y-you're getting better when it comes to giving those compliments." Haruka shyly replied before adding, "But the way you say it... always has that certain feel like you'll never see me again."

_'How do you... know what I am thinking?'_

"I'm glad you're here safe." He responded, attempting to divert the attention from the subject but the young woman already beat him to it.

"You're changing the topic again! Well... I always knew I have that much effect on you, Heero!" The raven haired beauty slyly commented while nodding in pleasure.

Heero could only shake his head in resignation, smiling subtly at Haruka. The young woman was further delighted as he gently took her hand and led her smoothly through the crowd on the way to their destination.

* * *

><p>It took Haruka a considerable amount of time to prepare and properly clothe herself in the white kimono she was wearing. Nonetheless, the young woman was quite proud of her garments deeming it an achievement, as normally fitting a kimono would require the assistance of another person and she had been able to accomplish it without help from anyone. She was also very pleased upon seeing Heero's initial reaction and subsequent response when he first saw her. A warm feeling of contentment and happiness surged through Haruka, seeing her normally composed boyfriend desperately grasped for words to say as he recognized her.<p>

His compliment was very simple, but those two words contain the honesty and admiration her boyfriend felt for her.

A part of Haruka would never admit it but there was gratification on her end upon witnessing the effect she had on the Perfect Soldier. For her to draw a reaction even just a little on the usually calm and stoic cobalt blue eyed young man was something she was secretly proud of.

It also only endeared Heero more and more to the raven haired beauty.

_'I'm happy you liked it, Heero.'_ She thought after stealing a quick glance on his face.

The cornflower eyed young woman have recently learned that love and relationships is not something simple and handed easily to just anyone. True, it had been very difficult for her at first to realize and accept her feelings for the Perfect Soldier. It became all the more problematic for her after seeing him with Kaoru Tanamachi, by then she began paying the price of her dishonesty and only admitted her affection for the brown haired boy after succumbing to the unrelenting fit of jealousy burning inside her heart. Eventually, Heero turned down her most serious competition for his attention and they became even closer. Haruka was extremely nervous despite the well conceived plan she had carefully and deliberately carried out in order to confess her feelings for the Gundam Pilot. She reckoned that it was the final obstacle separating them and once she gets past it, everything will be nothing but a bed of roses from there onwards.

Clumsily she made her boldest move, Heero did not take the bait but in desperation Haruka broke through everything by fully admitting the entirety of her love for him.

The Prussian blue eyed young man accepted her confession and in return affirmed his true emotions for her.

She was filled with joy and overwhelmed with happiness.

She thought that it was _'happily ever after'_ since that night they declared in both words and deeds all the overpowering feelings residing inside their hearts.

Yet she was proven wrong. Just recently, the sky blue eyed young lady was tested thoroughly by the harshness of reality. The possibility of losing him, whether by natural means, or by accident or to another woman was smacked right on her face. She could never accept that. She would never even hear any of it. Haruka always believed that they were meant for each other.

Their first meeting was destined. They were fated to fall in love with one another.

He was her destiny.

He was her fate.

They have just weathered the first test in their very young relationship and it taught both of them a lot of lessons. Relationships and commitments require not one but both parties to make it possible. They would need the effort of each other to make their relationship work and in the process, work hand in hand while supporting one another. She will do anything, no, she will do nothing less than everything for him. This is where her joy and happiness lies.

Where her troubled mind could find peace.

Where her weary heart could find rest.

And where her lonely soul could find comfort.

That place is only found in the tender and loving arms of the man she has promised to cherish for the rest of her life.

Heero Yuy.

"Let's go Haruka, it's our turn now." The Gundam Pilot gently said as he led her towards the temple.

"Yes." She answered, smiling back at him as her train of thoughts slowly dissipated in thin air.

The biggest reason Haruka wore a yukata was due in part to her explicit request that they visit the Temple in Kibitou specifically on this day. Every year apart from tradition, the Shrine in Kibitou celebrates its annual festivities which occur on the last day of the current year until the first day of the succeeding year. Knowing and sharing Heero's apparent discomfort when it comes to large crowds, the pretty campus idol decided they should go to the shrine during New Year's Eve as it would be their only opportunity in avoiding the large number of expected visitors the festival brings forth. It also makes the simple truth of getting the chance to experience the yearly celebration with her special someone for the first time a reality.

The temple existed way back during the days of Edo as evidenced through the architecture found from the various structures within its hallowed grounds. The altar and corresponding portmanteau were made entirely of mahogany wood. The portmanteau in particular was rectangular with its dimensions similar to a high ranking executive's office table. It was plain and unadorned on all borders save for the top where an array of grills is placed for the temple visitors to slid down monetary donation.

Haruka slid down a good amount of bills and coins through these grills and clasped both hands to pray. She closed her eyes and even though her own religious upbringing was way different from the Shrine's alignment, the young woman prayed intently addressing it towards her true faith alongside the tradition she grew up with.

_'I'm very thankful this year to have met and fallen in love with the boy standing beside me right now. I'm also really thankful that he accepted my confession and admitted that he loves me too. He's all I've ever wanted in my life, so please... help us make it through. Please watch over us and take good care of us both, I'm sure I won't be able to move on or handle it if I ever lost him. I really love him a lot. Also, make sure his heart would always belong to me, that he won't be swayed away by other women. More importantly, I wish to get married and have kids with him, I hope we'll stay and grow old together. I think that's about it... what else... oh wait! I almost forgot! I want to be lovey-dovey with him all the time too!'_

Sighing contentedly, Haruka slowly opened her eyes and saw Heero keenly looking at her.

"Ok, we have to clap our hands three times before you pull the rope for the Shrine Bells. Got it?"

The mobile suit pilot nodded and did as he was told after both of them finish clapping their hands.

Soon they left the altar and moved towards their next stop, the raven haired beauty could not help but be curious at her boyfriend's prayer. Though she knew he would never inquire the details of her own prayer, there's a part of her that won't be appeased till its thirst for information is quenched.

"Heero?" Haruka called out as she slowly stopped walking.

"Yes?" He responded after turning his head to look back at her, wondering why she suddenly refrained from moving any further.

"What did you request for earlier? Could... you... tell me." She hopefully inquired, her cornflower blue irises staring widely in anticipation at him.

_'Smile in the cutest possible way, Haruka.'_ The young woman reminded herself as she put her lips into motion.

There was a slight hesitation on his part but she saw him exhale in resignation after seeing what could be her most winsome smile.

"I... just asked that everything you prayed for will be granted." The Perfect Soldier replied, smiling subtly in return at her.

She felt her heart thump unevenly upon hearing his answer accompanied by the usual prickling at the surface of her cheeks. _'You really have a way of making my heart race without exerting any effort but simply just using your plain old honesty. Not that I'm complaining, Heero. I'm happy... please stay that way always.'_

_'You're so selfless for my sake... yet I'm too greedy when it comes to you.'_ Haruka ironically thought still feeling her face flushed red from Heero's remarks.

* * *

><p>Both of them bowed their heads in thanks to the Shrine Maiden upon paying the corresponding fee then being handed two small parchments containing their supposed fortune for the incoming year. This was the second stop of their New Year's Eve date after offering their prayers to the temple altar earlier. Haruka has been too elated since learning the gist of Heero's prayer that she literally, ok, more precisely dragged Wing Gundam's pilot towards the fortune telling booth.<p>

She pulled him away from the serendipity shack and decided to settle on an empty stone carved bench lying directly underneath one of the many grown Sakura trees around the temple. The pretty campus idol excitedly ripped the parchment open and wasted no time in poring over what was stated on her fortune prediction for the succeeding year. Her sky blue orbs glow the instant she read it, a clear indication that the young woman was thrilled at its contents.

Haruka proudly held the paper's front towards Heero using her right hand while grinning impishly in delight. She then heard the brown haired boy soft chuckle after seeing her flash a thumb's up sign using her left hand.

"See! See! I told you, next year will be a good one for me!"

Haruka's fortune says:

_The bearer is gifted with happiness and tranquility._

_Life will be kind, light, full of joy and abundant of blessing._

_Fulfillment and opulence are attainable._

_Only in affinity does one find significance._

It also includes the highest possible marks for luck, career/studies, health and more importantly to Haruka, romance.

_'Uh hum! This coming year will be unforgettable for the two of us, Heero!'_

"Now open yours and show it to me too!" The pretty campus idol beckoned, her cornflower blue irises gleaming with excitement.

Heero nodded in understanding and tore the parchment's casing, after unfurling it she saw his brows barely budged as his pupils moved sideways while reading its contents. The Perfect Soldier slowly shifted his gaze back and forth between her and the piece of paper holding his fortune. It was never a surprise on Haruka upon noting there was not even the slightest hint of excitement or much less worry from his phlegmatic aura after reading the details of his fortune. However, his seeming apprehension on whether to show it or not was reason enough at driving the alarm bells ringing wildly within the raven haired beauty's mind.

"Whenever you're like that, I could at least feel there's something wrong. Please show it to me, Heero." Haruka said in an assuring tone, there was some hesitation on Heero's part but he acquiesced and handed over the note to the beautiful young lady.

Heero's fortune says:

_The bearer is doomed to failure and misfortune. _

_Life will be harsh, arduous, nothing but full of storms to weather and crosses to bear._

_Persecution and torment waits._

_Only in atonement does one find serenity._

The scores for luck, career/studies, health and romance were too abysmal Haruka decided to fold the paper and placed it inside the wrapping without saying another word.

Smiling tenderly at Heero, she then placed the note containing his fortune prediction inside her purse. The cobalt eyed young man was astonished however at her next action. The pretty campus idol slid her prophecy card into the casing before tucking it in his coat's pocket.

"Haruka, what are you..." Heero started but was cut abruptly as she gently placed her index finger on top of his lips.

The pretty campus idol had already noticed him looking at her inquisitively while she interchanged their fortune prophecies. She gazed deeply into his Prussian blue irises and was thoroughly satisfied at seeing her reflection embedded within them.

"You belong to me and I belong to you. What is mine is yours and what is yours is mine."

"I don't understand."

"You can take all my fortune, all my luck and even everything that I have. I'll take all your misfortune, troubles and hardships in return."

She saw his cobalt blue orbs slightly widen and spill out his closely guarded emotions, feelings that he never shows to anyone, no one except her. The young woman felt her heart flutter in joy as she witnessed that fleeting moment of vulnerability on Heero.

She was absolutely certain that he loves her, even if he rarely says it, as the lovely young lady could feel his assurance in varying degrees or situations, similar to the one they have right now.

"It's because I love you, Heero. You mean everything to me. As long as I have you, even if I'm the unluckiest girl in the world... I'll still be the happiest." Haruka earnestly said as she removed her pointer finger atop his lips.

"Even if I have to face all the problems and miseries in this world, I won't be afraid because I know I'm not alone, you will never leave me." She added her cornflower blue eyes brimming with devotion and affection in front of the young man she treasures and cherishes intensely.

His eyes twitched spontaneously, she had triumphed in evoking his feelings and bringing them out in the open. Through Haruka's own sky blue irises, she assured him that it was something only to be shared between them. No more words were needed between them as their hearts communicated in silence, bridged physically by their eyes, mirroring the oneness and profoundness residing within their souls.

Haruka softly closed her eyes and leaned towards him, placing her lips next to his.

His response was immediate and resolute.

She felt a sudden surge similar to electricity course through her veins, surging and exhilarating all vessels as it converged into a sole path en route to her heart.

_'I always like it when you kiss me that way... delicately passionate...'_

* * *

><p>"Uh-Hmm! I've just learned another thing I'm better than you at!" Haruka teased while smiling mischievously at Heero.<p>

The raven haired beauty was referring to the activity they were currently doing - gold fish catching. It was still early in the evening but the various stalls, small shops and kiosks participating on the Temple's festivities have already opened. A few clouds lay scattered across the skies with the moon appearing to be on its final crescent provided the perfect background for the Shrine's celebration along with ushering in the New Year. Even the cool December wind could not dampen the lively atmosphere and merriment inside the temple grounds. Paper lanterns accompanied by multi-colored electric bulbs lighted the whole area. Banners and Japanese paper of different hues were draped across the pathways, all of which served to further complement the joyous event. The participating crowd has already grown as Kibitou's local population began flocking into the shrine.

Among the many stalls catering to activities focused on games and amusement, Haruka's favorite since she was a child had been the kiosk that provided challenge by snaring live gold fish as prizes. This was accomplished by dipping plastic strainers through the small aquarium or pool, however the true challenge lies with its filter as instead of a screen produced from metal the surface is made only of paper. As of the moment, Haruka has successfully hauled the Perfect Soldier to the participating booth and was failing miserably on nabbing even just one gold fish.

"This requires familiarity which you have in abundance and not just patience, Haruka." Heero commented after getting his fourth strainer punctured.

"You're horrible in terms of building a snowman, but I never thought you'd be this terrible when it comes to catching gold fish!" Haruka further ribbed at the mobile suit pilot. "Hey look! I caught another one, Heero!"

There were already five gold fish swimming inside the small bowl provided to her. The lovely young woman smiled sweetly at Heero both in pride and happiness as she gently slid the sixth into the bowl.

_'I think this is more than enough.'_ She carefully thought while observing the gold fish with gleaming eyes.

Haruka turned to look back at the Gundam Pilot and was thoroughly surprised upon seeing the unusual countenance emitting from the normally impassive young man. Yes, he would only smile at her, but the one he has on his lips was a mixture of gladness, longing and poignancy. It was similar to that of a person who was relieved at finally seeing someone very important or special after being separated for a long period of time. The perception brought a swirl of two conflicting emotions inside her, the first wanted to soothe and comfort the cobalt blue eyed young man. The second was difficult to comprehend, but it was akin to that of fearing something from the unknown. It was presenting an enigma to her thoughts and intuition.

_'Why do you have that look on your face? You're making me feel like you're never going to see me again.'_

"Anything wrong, Heero?" She worriedly asked.

He only shook his head sideways and smiled subtly at her.

_'I'll just ask him later on. Besides... I'm getting a bit hungry too.'_

Haruka shifted her attention back to the bowl and just as she was about to hand it over, the young woman noticed that from the six she had caught a pair of goldfish which happens to be the two biggest always swam together apart from the rest.

_'Ohh, how cute! Those two are like me and Heero!'_

Pausing for a bit to give it some thought, the pretty campus idol quickly decided as she passed the bowl to the stall owner.

"We'll only take the two big ones, you can throw the rest back to the pool." She said to the owner, a stout man who was probably in his early 40s.

The man gratefully bowed to Haruka in deep appreciation of her consideration before placing the pair of gold fish she had requested on a clear plastic see-thru plastic bag filled with water. After receiving the bag with gold fish Haruka handed it to Heero who was watching her curiously.

"They're like us you know, even if separated from the rest, they could survive as long as they have each other." She mused, her cornflower blue eyes glimmering under the bright lights surrounding the festivities.

"You're... right, Haruka." Heero agreed, nodding to her in acknowledgment.

* * *

><p>"I could live like this forever, Heero." The raven haired beauty impishly suggested, a glint of mischief could easily be discerned from her sky blue eyes.<p>

She was unable to stifle a laugh after hearing him grunt gently in response, the lovely young woman then opened her mouth, a gesture that prompted the Gundam Pilot to accomplish his part of the bargain.

"Are you ready for the next bite?" Heero asked, a small barely noticeable smirk was painted on his lips.

Haruka giddily nodded before the cobalt blue eyed young man daintily fed her another piece of Takoyaki.

Yes, Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier, the one man killing machine, the best of the Gundam Pilots... has been relegated to feeding his girlfriend, Haruka Morishima with Takoyaki balls for the past quarter of an hour. Much to the lovely young woman's growing elation, the brown haired boy even took the task on blowing off the steam rising from the hot and spicy local delicacy.

"It's not that I'm complaining... but other people might think we're... overdoing things, Haruka."

"Let them be... you should focus on spoiling me a lot, that's the least you can do for what you did last time." She faintly pouted, obviously taking immense pleasure with their current situation.

"I already told you, it was just a misunderstanding."

"But you still made me cry." The raven haired beauty answered, with both of her brows furrowed before grinning again and adding, "Next please."

"You're clearly enjoying this, Haruka."

"Of course! It's not everyday I get the chance to be pampered by you like this." She reasoned out as a warm, fuzzy feeling shaded her cheeks in rosy pink.

The mobile suit pilot smirked in understanding and was relieved to see that there was only one Takoyaki ball left on the cardboard tray. Unbeknowst to him, Haruka had noticed this as well and was already planning something he will never forget.

_'Oh... It's the last one, this has to be truly special.'_ She gamely thought before scanning their immediate area thoroughly.

The two of them were currently situated at the western fringes of the Temple grounds, seated beside each other on one of the granite benches at the midst of various snow covered shrubs. There were also other people in the surrounding area, most of which were couples similar to them. As her eyes surveyed the different pairs scattered across the expanse, the pretty campus idol quickly deduced that none of them would bother to pay attention or even be interested or at the very least allow themselves to be distracted by the activities of the other couples.

With this knowledge kept in mind, another naughty and playful idea instantly presented itself for their execution.

"I want to eat the last in one, single chomp!" She boldly declared.

Smiling slyly at Heero, the cornflower blue eyed young woman again opened her mouth signaling him to give her the final piece.

Doing as he was told, the unassuming boy from the future readily supplied the last Takoyaki ball into Haruka's mouth.

"Huff! Ungf! Ungf!" The raven haired beauty suddenly puffed while using one hand to fan her mouth, gesturing the food was too hot. Seeing this, the Gundam Pilot wasted no time in handing the bottled water to Haruka. However, instead of reaching for the plastic bottle, the cornflower blue eyed young lady repeatedly shook her head sideways and flailed her hand desperately motioning for him to come near her.

Worried at the current state of his girlfriend, Heero obliged and moved closer to her.

In the blink of an eye, the hand she had been using to hail him over was firmly clasped at the back of his neck, and in one swift motion pulled Heero towards her. Haruka then met him midway and planted her lips on top of his while pushing half of the Takoyaki ball inside his mouth before locking their lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

The mixture of her warm breath, the Takoyaki's soft texture and spicy flavoring, plus the emotions she enveloped and delivered to his lips was more than enough to overwhelm the calm and composed demeanor Heero had kept in vigil since they started their date. Like swords clashing with each other, their tongues darted hungrily for one another and stabbing at one other with strong feelings of expectations. The brown haired boy hungrily claimed hers as the remainder of the Takoyaki ball was crushed into his mouth. Together they savored the unique combination of sweetness and spiciness released from its crushed morsels. Bursting an exceptional flavor that was powerful enough to clog their senses as it flowed through the stream of their everlasting passion.

They didn't care what others might think of them, the only thing that matters was they have each other.

_'My love for you is a monopoly... I would always cherish you alone. Keep you solely inside my mind, heart and soul. I am always willing to give you my everything, if ever there is still something you think I have yet to provide then simply claim it. All I would ask is you love me alone in return. Fidelity is but a nice word and excuse to replace the true desires of people in a romantic relationship. A pair of hearts deeply in love would surely require the same thing... a monopoly of each other. Stay true and always be mine, as I will forever be yours.'_

Heero's lips lightly brushed her forehead after they broke the kiss before looking at her contentedly with his Prussian blue eyes. Haruka was unable to meet his gaze as she was more than certain that her face was flushed crimson red with all the tingling sensation still lingering from their passionate display of affection.

* * *

><p>The Morishima residence was a very spacious mansion inspired by modern Romanesque with hints of classic Victorian architecture inside Kibitou's most exclusive village. Every year the Morishima's would hold its annual Christmas Party on this residence, however, as New Year approaches, the family were always expected to visit it's relatives outside the province. With Haruka begging off and finding the perfect excuse, this year was different, save for a pair of maids who were initially left behind to stay with her, the young woman have recently allowed them to be with their families just in time to greet the incoming year.<p>

This also gave the charming young lady the opportunity on having the house alone with no one else but Heero.

_'The interior is quite impressive and homely, despite having an old European structural design. Reminds me of New Port city back in After Colony…'_ The Perfect Soldier observed as he followed Haruka who was leading him ahead towards her room.

After watching the brilliant display of fireworks earlier to conclude their date at the Shrine Festival, he was coerced subtly and skillfully by the cornflower blue eyed young woman into not just taking her home but also accompanying her inside it.

"_My family left to visit our relatives and they'll just return tomorrow after visiting the Temple. The maids also had to leave for the holidays to spend some time with their family. Leaving me all alone… But I know you won't let your girlfriend spend the night in a big house all by herself right?"_

He could only nod in agreement, though a side of him suspects that Haruka was again up to something, the bigger part of him was more worried on leaving her alone inside their residence.

"Here we are. Come on in, Heero." He heard her say after stopping in front of an oak door found at the corner of the hallway.

The raven haired beauty's room was situated at the rightmost edge of the mansion's second floor, as he entered, the young man was again briefly reminded of the architecture utilized at residences and manors located not only in Sanc Kingdom but also to the territories collectively under the Romefeller Foundation.

There was a queen size bed whose frame he surmised is also made from oak and varnished using dark wood shade. A set of large cabinets and drawers could be seen facing the bed from the opposite side, using the same color scheme as her bed. On the surface adjacent to the door was a big classic vanity mirror which he guessed is where the lovely young woman would prepare herself before leaving for school or a day out. Haruka's room was truly spacious as the raven haired beauty even has a personal bathroom in the corner flanking the span where a pair of window sills and a door made from pine led the way towards a small veranda.

And all of this doesn't include the small receiving area which has full a complement of furniture and sofa set that he just went through on the passageway inside her actual bedroom.

'_She comes from a well off family.'_

She led him gently past the receiving area and asked him to sit on the chair in front of her studying desk. Doing as he was told the Gundam Pilot then carefully studied the young woman who was getting something inside one of the drawers of her massive cabinet, he felt the familiar tingling sensation as his memory recalled the time they were alone in the hotel room during Christmas Eve.

"Hey, close your eyes for just a second."

'_I… can't help but worry, whenever you ask me to do that, Haruka…'_

"Ehh… Why do you have that look! It doesn't mean I'm going to jump on you because you're inside my room." Haruka replied in closed knitted brows and pouted lips, prompting him to do as requested.

'_What is she planning?'_

He heard the sound of something being ruffled and movement on Haruka's end. The mobile suit wondered if he'll be dealing with another one of her crazy antics and could only hope he was prepared enough to handle whatever it is that the pretty campus idol is planning.

"Ok, you may now open your eyes." He heard her gently say.

Right in front of him, sitting on her desk was a package half the size of a shoebox that was covered in deep blue wrapper.

_'What is this, Haruka?'_ He thought, which the raven haired beauty seemed to have caught upon seeing the look in his eyes.

"Come on, open it." She softly urged at him, with a tender smile on her lips.

He unlaced the powder blue ribbon before tearing through the wrapper, as the box became uncovered he spared one last glance at Haruka before taking off the lid.

_'This is…'_ His thoughts trailed as he took the gift out from the package.

Haruka's gift was something he was unprepared and unexpected as it finally came into full view. The article was spherical on top with an intricately designed wooden base. He was able to see a spring-wound disc acting as its true pedestal placed at the item's foundation.

It was a snow globe.

Two hand-painted figurines of a boy and a girl served as the main features of the snow dome. Behind them was a molded structure of a winter cabin. The boy statuette was handing what seemed to be a bouquet of flowers to the girl.

"May I?" The lovely young woman asked looking at him inquisitively with her sky blue orbs.

He subtly nodded before Haruka winded the drum mechanism and settled the water globe on the desk. It's built in music box began chiming the soft tune programmed into the pins placed on the revolving cylinder. Heero strained his ears as the familiar soft tune reminded him no doubt of that… particular song he has heard just a week ago.

The melody was melancholic and haunting, memorable and endearing. Haruka had chosen the tune to be patterned from the song being played by the band on that fateful evening they danced with each other inside the Eurasian ballroom during Christmas Eve.

"Do you like it, Heero?" She expectantly inquired, her cornflower blue irises staring intently into his.

A lump of some sort seemed to have formed into his throat preventing him from uttering what he wanted to say. Instead, he smiled slightly at her and grunted before nodding lightly in approval.

His response seemed to be enough for Haruka as her lips formed into that smile he has always sought after. That tender and affectionate smile he knew she would only flash or show to him alone.

"That boy is you, while the girl is me. And the snow cabin is our home." The pretty campus idol started while looking sincerely into his eyes.

"However, I really think that what truly makes the cabin a home is because of the people who dwell inside it. Not the house but the boy and girl in front of it."

"Haruka…" He breathed in as he gazed profoundly into the young woman who means the entire world to him.

"Heero, I love you so much. Where you are is where I will be. They say home is where the heart is. I agree with that saying because your heart is the place my heart considers as home." Haruka truthfully told him as her face gently flushed while her eyes softly glowed.

Her words and the accompanying emotions struck him deeply. Dead center. Right through his heart. His fears and worries all were thrown out of the window as that powerful and intense feeling settled over his mind, heart and soul.

_'I promise Haruka, I will tell you… everything. All of it. You deserve nothing less than knowing the whole truth about me. If you're still sure about your feelings for me… Then I will never… No… I will fight destiny and fate, even till the end of time to prove how much you mean to me.'_

He could feel his chest thumping uncontrollably.

His heartbeats were banging and rapid, like a loud drum booming inside him.

His cobalt blue irises met her sky blue orbs, and from there he understood. She was gazing back at him, intently… expecting. The sparkle within Haruka's orbs was breathtaking, that he realized his chest was heaving in anticipation.

As their eyes communicated in silence, Haruka leaned down and kissed him softly on his lips.

He returned her kiss tenderly, smoothly before she moved back and quietly held his hand.

The Perfect Soldier stood from the chair as she tugged him towards the opposite side of the room. Haruka was still wearing the pure, white yukata, reminiscent to a bride in Japan's olden days. She was like an angel that has descended from the heavens, a goddess who has landed on this earth.

His feelings for her were nothing but profound and unconditional.

Her words had made him realized that she was his home.

Something he never had in the past, something he never regarded in the future but something he was given a chance in the present.

A home.

He was weary… his past… the battles… his accident… the bloodshed… his sins…

His mind wanted peace, his heart wanted rest and his soul wanted salvation.

She was giving everything to him

His hope… was Haruka.

Heero gazed deeply into her eyes never breaking contact as she led him. They were still half-way towards their destination when he decided to pull the raven haired beauty towards him before crushing his lips on hers.

Their lips met passionately… Longing… Searching…

Needing.

Wanting.

He gently yanked the red obi sash fastening her garments resulting for Haruka to hold him tighter as she felt the yukata slowly drop on the floor. His kisses trailed down to the smooth skin of her neck, leaving the young woman breathless and yearning.

"I love you… Heero…" He heard her moan softly.

'_You're the only place I could call… my home, Haruka.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Ok guys, my deepest apologies for the really long delay, HW12 was actually finished 2 weeks ago, the reason editing and proofreading took more than the usual 1 to 2 weeks was the shift in POV I made on most of the scenes during Heero and Haruka's actual New Year's Eve date. I did not want a rehash something similar to their first lovers' date that's why I placed the POVs using Haruka's perspective instead of Heero (original) on the final update.

Acknowledgments – To a very good friend, Operation Meteor, I deeply appreciate the support and advice he has provided especially on recommending Haruka's Wings in his story, Journey to a New Battlefield. To all the reviewers and recently boarded readers, you guys have been driving me to strive for the best possible release on each succeeding chapter.

Haruka's Golden Moments – Just like I've mentioned the scenes here were shifted originally from Heero's POV to Haruka's to give the reader insights on our main heroine's end.

OC – I never knew that introducing and expanding an OC would take a lot of effort and details, this is a lesson learned on my end. I really aimed for not pushing or shoving but a gradual presentation of details regarding the matters between Chizuru and Heero.

Hope you liked the update and tried reading THAT scene with it's recommended soundtrack (a nod to my next project) for additional dramatic effect. Again I am very thankful for all the reviews and feedback I've received plus the resulting clamor caused by the delay, hopefully, I'll be able to go back to my usual 4-6 weeks norm.

I'd like to hear your thoughts on HW12! Please send your response or review on what you think of it! Your feedback was immensely motivating in driving me on every update.

Now, for those who do not want to see a glimpse of Haruka's Wings next update, please do not read any further. I implore you (in a very serious yet teasing and somehow tempting way).

* * *

><p><em>"Please leave. The longer you stay... only puts further damage to our already dead relationship. I don't want to hate you anymore than I do now. This is for the best. You need to settle your issues first... no, I take that back, even if you manage to fix everything... It doesn't change the fact that you already have a picture of someone not me inside your chest. Your heart now belongs to another person. But still, thank you for all the good times you have given me. We could never go back to how it was now that you already have someone else in your head." <em>

He remembered her words cutting deeply into his soul, searing into the folds of his heart, cutting and wounding his pride. He could not blame her for saying all those things, acting on such a manner and ending their relationship. He had been the primary instigator of everything that resulted to the conclusion of their commitment with each other. Never in his young life did he think of having strong emotions with a vague picture, an image though unrefined is leaving a mark inside him. He had always thought that he would end up with her, they were very good partners both personal and professional. He also knew that she was very fond of him, his nature, his attitude, his outlook and even to his rather foolish insights.

He sighed deeply, clicking his tongue before shaking his head in disapproval. Those were things that he has get off of his mind for the time being. He flicked a couple of switches and pressed a few buttons as he prepared the start up sequence for the machine. The hangar had been terribly somber in spite of the activity within, on top of the impending launch. And every time he goes into one, he sees a grainy portrait of a person, that of a woman he barely could even recognize. It was like looking into a palette of colors and shades but unable to decipher the message being implied by the painter to his canvas. He has no idea and could not even come up with a valid hypothesis whenever he experiences the phenomenon while in flight.

The images had a great deal of effect on him, visiting his mind in the deepest parts of the night, haunting his dreams and sometimes even to the point when he was intimate with his previously special someone. The unclear portrait of the woman would replace that of his girlfriend, and he only found himself drifting closer to whoever she was. His curiosity was not only aroused but his whole being was crying out for just a chance to see the face of this woman in person. Sleepless nights, talking while in his sleep, being out of self, losing focus and concentration, it was driving him mad.

His relationship sputtered soon after when his girlfriend no longer felt that she owns his attention and emotions. Slowly at first till it all came crashing down between them. Permanently destroying everything they had worked together and leaving no hope to any possible reconciliation in the future. Shrugging the thoughts aside, he exhaled a long breath at the anticipation of seeing this visage, this portrait that no matter how uncertain... was already becoming an addiction to him.

Short length, uneven, layered, straight bob-cut hair, fair skin and he was not sure yet but he believes that they were charcoal black irises. The pictures he sees were grainy at times and the gravity at seeing it clearly took a serious toll to his consciousness. He will see her once again, and even if it would be for but a brief period of time... it made him happy.

He has informed only one of his friends about the phenomena so far, out of fear that he was getting crazier each passing day.

"Are you doing alright?" A voice suddenly inquired, knocking him out of his musings, he smiled sourly at the display seeing it was no other than the friend who knew what has been running through him for the past couple of months.

"I'm... perfectly fine."

"You sure you're still up to the task?"

"I can do this, trust me." He answered in a crisp and relaxed tone.

Turning his attention back to present he was satisfied upon checking that the main console, panel board displays and control systems are now fully online. The machine was lowly purring, raring to go into action, eager to race across stars and once again prove its might which had previously drove fear across the galaxy.

_'See you in a few minutes... my sable eyed inspiration.'_ He thought before shifting his focus to another image that appeared on his front monitor screen.

"Hey… I'm really getting worried at you. We can do this another time."

"Stop worrying, I'm ok, just a little dandy. He's depending on us right now."

"I understand, we're commencing with today's run."

The bay doors of the huge hangar soon opened, a trail of lights soon illuminated the path leading out towards the runway and into the nothingness of space. He carefully placed the helmet over his head and firmly tugged at the cross-strapped seatbelt on his chest. Pleased to learn that the straps were secured in place, he made a final check on the Operating System and a rundown on the flight plan.

"This is command control, we are all set to commence with today's test run. Initiating startup sequence."

_'Time to go to work... Good thing is... I'm getting used to the blackouts and resulting headaches.'_ He sarcastically reminded himself before grinning determinedly and responding to the commlink. "Systems look good... lights are green... everything is lock and loaded."

"Call sign... Oscar Zulu Wun Tree Mike Sierra you're clear to launch. Good luck and bring him back!" Quatre hopefully said after sparing a glance at Trowa who simply nodded, confirming that all was in place.

_'Where ever you are right now, Heero... We're coming for you, buddy!'_

"This is Duo Maxwell... Fold Generator Mark II run number eight, launching!"

* * *

><p>Ok, don't say I didn't warn you. Again hope to hear your thoughts on 12 (not the bonus scene). – EZ23<p> 


	13. Chapter 13  Takeoff Into Confusion

**_**Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Gundam Wing, Amagami SS or any of its characters. I wrote this fanfic for my own pleasure and purely entertainment.

**Chapter 13 - Takeoff Into Confusion**

The day was perfect. The sun was shining warmly high above the skies, perched serenely among large wads of white clouds. Birds were chirping in harmony with the buzzing of cicadas, while a steady gale gently rustled the fine blades of grass along with the green leaves from trees and shrubs that surrounded the clearing. A small hill was found at the east most tracts where the grass lay evenly and a large oak tree stood guard by its center. The tree has a wide trunk strong enough to support its multitude of branches extending out in a globular manner. Each branch supplied a lavish complement of green leaves which provided an equal amount of shade on the ground directly adjacent to it. As such, when coupled with the cool flowing gale, the area was a perfect spot to rest and relax.

Underneath the oak tree, a young woman wearing a pure white sun dress and matching sandals could be seen with her back leaned comfortably on its broad trunk, her long flowing curly tipped raven hair swayed softly as the wind gently blew. The young lady had a contented smile painted on her lips while her cornflower blue eyes radiated an intense feeling dedicated solely towards the brown haired boy donning a green tank top, black trousers and light brown shoes, whose head was nestled across her legs. The young man had been gazing back at her with his deep cobalt blue eyes, which under normal circumstances, was extremely difficult to read any reaction or emotion from his stoic outlook. But right at this very moment, it was recognizable. The entirety of his affections for the lovely young woman was easily reflected through his eyes.

She smiled happily at him. Her sky blue irises were glittering and beaming with joy and affection. He subtly smirked in return, it was simple but everything he wanted to tell her has been relayed on that gentle curl of his lips.

"I'm so happy, Heero. I want to stay like this with you... always. Forever." Haruka sighed in satisfaction as a warm feeling brought a light reddish shade on her cheeks.

"Me too, Haruka." Heero replied in agreement, looking contentedly at the most precious individual that life has given him.

"Now... close your eyes and rest. I'll watch over you."

He grunted to her in acknowledgment before slowly closing his eyes as she began humming a soothing tune through her lips. He could feel Haruka lightly caress the locks of his chocolate brown hair while she continued humming that lovely rhythm. It was peaceful and relaxing. His girlfriend was perfectly attuned with the nature surrounding them. The sensation it brought to his senses was surreal and serene, causing him to easily lose consciousness as the sound of her humming gently drifted along with the cool passing gale.

Heero never knew how long he slept. The Perfect Soldier was awoken however by his highly sensitive instincts. It alarmed the young man subconsciously that someone had been looking at him carefully while he rested. The first rational thought that came into mind was to determine if the individual is a possible threat, but so far he has yet to receive any warning or alarm bells ringing from his highly reliable intuition. The Gundam Pilot slowly opened his eyes and saw a cute young girl wearing a white sun dress along with her chestnut brown hair covered by a round brim hat. Beside the little girl was a small white dog which she held in arm's length by a leash.

"Hello!" The girl cheerfully opened, smiling innocently at him.

He slowly pushed himself up before scanning his surroundings, searching for Haruka.

_'Where is she?'_

"Are you lost?" The little girl suddenly asked, causing Heero to shift his attention to her.

_'Huh?'_

"I said... Are you lost?" The precocious little lady once again inquired.

His response came out naturally, surprising him as he simply uttered it without any pretense or hesitation.

"I've been lost since the day I was born."

"Oh... that's so sad." The girl softly replied looking at him with concern before smiling once again.

"Well, I'm not lost at all. I'm taking Mary for a walk." She added while referring to the small dog who barked in excitement upon her mentioning its name.

_'What's... happening?'_

"Here, I'll give you this flower." The little girl stated as she handed him a small white blossom, though still confused, he reached out and accepted the flower.

Before he could say anything in response, they were suddenly distracted by the dog's excited bark. The little girl seemed to have understood its pet as she slightly steadied her hold on the leash, within moments the small white dog started to sprint away while pulling her young owner in the process.

"Hey! Wait for me!" The cute little lady gleefully remarked.

Heero's eyes curiously followed the little girl and her dog as they moved further away towards the horizon and out of his field of vision.

_'Where is Haruka? It's getting dark already. I've got to find her.'_ The Perfect Soldier decided, reminding himself of what he was originally supposed to do. He spared one last glance at the small flower he held by his right hand before moving on.

True enough, the sky has already shifted to nighttime, he walked aimlessly across the wide clearing, till he came across a metal fence spiked with barb wires. The area contained by the fence was spacious. It was evident as even with strategic placement and distancing between the lamp posts, much of the expanse is still shrouded in darkness. A good distance from where he stood, the young man was able to make out a row of large installations, which he surmised as warehouses or possibly hangars line up by the right wing of the field. To compensate for the lack of luminosity on certain regions he noticed that the area employed the use of a network of roaming spotlights which covered specific orbits.

Curiosity aroused, his eyes followed one of the spotlight's trail. It made a rotary motion before its luminescence collided with a sizeable object still encroach in pitch black. The search light broke out from its designated path and shifted its focus on the large shadowy form. The object or entity was massive. Its rounded surface was painted pale green which he ascertained is made from composite metallic alloy. As the light weaved upwards, he noted that the plating was severely weathered with certain sections either blemished or charred. There were protrusions on various locations of the object's surface, but as he continued his observation these jutted out components occupy only a small space of the mostly arched edges and layering of the monolithic figure.

_'This looks... familiar.'_

The light seemed to have reached its destination as it finally settled on the topmost part of the figure. Or more appropriately... _its head_.

His eyes stirred in complete shock as he easily distinguished the red gill-like pattern located at the sides of its head which was shaped similarly to a helmet. The spotlight halted from its tracking and focused on the head's center or what seemed to be as its eye which was represented by a lone, dull yellow square lens. The behemoth now in full view seemed to have understood and communicated with the spotlight by sending a transmission through its square lens turning from yellow to red before blinking rapidly in a controlled pattern.

"A... Leo? What's it doing here?" Heero uttered in disbelief, as his chest began to stiffen with each passing moment. Unconsciously, his right hand shakily clenched the small flower given to him by the little girl, but instead of feeling the plant's rough and hairy texture he was welcomed by the cold hard sensation coming from the fine surface of a metallic object.

His cobalt blue eyes darted to the article being held by his hand.

And to his astonishment...

The flower was no longer present.

But in its place was a device he was very familiar with.

It was a long.

Cylindrical.

Metallic.

Grey.

With a retractable part acting as the trigger jutting out on its top.

_'What... why...?'_

A detonator.

No sooner had he recognized the device when a series of explosions erupted within the fenced area. It was immediately followed by the facilities and installations he earlier saw at the left wing blowing up in succession. The blare of electronic klaxons could be heard all over the area as chaos reigned everywhere, hell has been unleashed, the earth has been scorched and devastated beyond hope.

Another barrage rocked the field, this time coming from one of the larger building complex. His Prussian blue irises widened in shock upon recognizing the facility, it was a supply depot... or more accurately an ammo silo. The resulting explosion as its contents caught fire was tremendous, spewing volatile element in a wide radius with one of its fiery outbursts splashing over to the behemoth he had been observing earlier.

The force released by the violent combustion of the materials inside the ammo silo was impressive. Its power was more than enough to strew aside the Leo mobile suit like a gigantic domino tile into submission. The green colossus was burning and expelling smoke as it slowly tumbled out from the confines of the metal fences.

_'No...'_ Heero could only manage to utter as his eyes stared in horror at the succeeding scene.

There was nothing he could do but stare helplessly as the events slowly and thoroughly unfolded in front of him.

A mid-rise building apartment lay squarely across the collapsing mobile suit's path. The behemoth was clearly powerless as it didn't budge or make attempt to stray from the expected crash zone. The sheer weight of the Leo coupled with the force of explosion resulted to the grand finale that Heero anticipated and will never forget.

Slowly but surely the collapsing gigantic mobile suit obliterated the mid-rise building apartment before ending its throes with a final detonation caused by its ruptured fusion reactor.

The explosion was deafening.

It instantaneously claimed the lives not only from the civilian apartment complex but everyone else from the blast radius.

Heero turned to look the other way as his hand shielded his face from some of the debris and ashes that were scattered towards his direction.

As the dust began to fall down, the stoic young man could not conceal the emotions raging within him.

Clearly reflected from his deep blue eyes were the consequences of the atrocity he has no doubt created.

Shame.

Regret.

Guilt.

He felt no more pain upon full realization of his transgressions... as it had already consumed every part of him. Drowning his mind, crushing his heart and burning his soul.

_A murderer._

_A killer._

_A slayer._

"W-what... w-what have I... done...?" The Perfect Soldier could only mutter under his breathe.

_'T-the girl... and her little dog...'_

No sooner had the thought escaped from him when the detonator switch slid off his grasp. He didn't hear the clack it made as the apparatus landed on the ground. However, he felt his hands grow numb as one of his worst sins resurfaced from the annals of his memories. It pierced viciously into his mind, paralyzing his heart while his soul was tortured and condemned for the guilt it had to bear.

Even if it was only an accident, he had no right to feel any remorse or regret for his actions. Heero Yuy knew there was no forgiveness for his sins, absolutely, none.

Even if he would spend the rest of his days doing repentance or seek atonement for his aberration.

He will never be reprieved.

The brown haired boy walked slowly among the ruins of the mid-rise building, its walls crumbled and foundations collapsed while piles of debris from various materials lay scattered around the immediate radius. Columns and slabs made of concrete were either demolished or strewn aside, tiles of bricks could be seen across all directions, obviously hurled upon the mobile suit's impact and resulting explosion. Trusses made of beam rods have been bent and mangled beyond recognition while various struts jutting out from partly broken down walls could be likened to busted spear heads from a defeated army.

As Heero treaded the dilapidated building he noticed one particular strut defiantly pointing upwards the sky with a torn piece of fabric pierced through it.

The cloth was partly charred, blackened and grey due to the ash that had been disgorged on the atmosphere caused by the explosion earlier.

Parts of the cloth were distinctly blotted by an already dried liquid with streaks of it running astride the fabric.

His eyes barely changed as he easily determined the original, untouched and raw form of the residue which now painted the cloth's fibers.

It was stained crimson red.

Blood.

_'I'm the cause of all this...'_ He mournfully thought, feeling his chest getting heavier without eliciting any sort of reaction from his cold and stoic demeanor.

_'I have killed that young girl. Not only her, not only her little dog, but many other innocent civilians like her.'_ The Perfect Soldier grimly admitted, before grunting in acceptance to his inexpiable sin he has committed.

"This is a cross... I must bear."

He saw something hazed at the corner of his eye, a form, off-white, or more appropriately, used to be white, but is now similar to the piece of cloth sticking out from the strut.

Ashen grey, charred black and blood stained.

A small piece of his mind was already prepared on what he was about to see. He had been expecting it.

Was it the girl?

Or was it her little dog?

Heero turned to face the figure which was previously outside his peripheral. Fully anticipating, calm and mentally aware. His deep cobalt blue eyes widened in surprise upon focusing on form splayed on the ground as it was way different from his expectations.

It was bigger.

It was longer.

It was a full grown person.

The person was lying on its stomach, face down on the charcoal black surface. Heero carefully made his way towards the individual and as he got nearer, the Perfect Soldier could feel his chest beginning to pound furiously. As if foreboding something gruesome and painful would befall him. The ominous feeling began taking a firm grip on his mind. It was steadily escalating in his heart and filling his soul with restless agitation. The form became clearer and more recognizable as he drew nearer, the person, whoever it was, had long flowing hair.

The color could not be mistaken for it was raven but what truly made it distinct were the curly strands forming into locks by the ends.

His chest tightened as he got a better view.

The person was a young woman, her fair complexion had been marred by bruises and scars, the fire and explosion has left her clothes mostly in shreds and tatters.

Heero felt his heart pumping uncontrollably as he kneeled down beside the lady. Very gently he turned the woman's body to see her.

He froze instantly upon seeing her face.

It was Haruka.

"No..." Heero uttered in sorrow, upon recognizing the young woman he deeply loves.

Haruka must have heard him as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Heero..." She softly whispered before smiling weakly as fluid began building up from her sky blue orbs.

He held her tenderly in his arms while gripping her hand tightly.

"I'll take you to a hospital Haruka." The mobile suit pilot intently said as he started to lift her.

"I..." The raven haired beauty trailed as she struggled with her breathing.

"Just hang in there. Stay with me." Heero firmly stated but his irises were beginning to stir.

A pair of tears trickled down his girlfriend's eyes after hearing what he has just said.

"I... lo..." She again attempted to say something at him but could not finish as she lightly convulsed while her breathing became shallower and irregularly periodic.

"Stay with me Haruka. I won't let you leave me." The brown haired boy pleaded, knowing the inevitable but still clinging on to that last remaining thread of hope.

"I… lov…" The cornflower eyed young lady repeated, straining herself even further, convulsing more violently in the process as her lungs gasped for air.

"Look at me, Haruka! Look into my eyes! Don't leave me!" Heero asserted in frustration with the lovely woman gazing longingly at him, her sky blue irises tear-stricken and twitching.

It was all she can do with her last ounce of strength, in a final manifestation of her love for the Gundam Pilot.

Haruka then smiled sadly at him before she slowly closed her eyes.

"Haruka?"

There was no response.

"Haruka?" He repeated, fear taking firm control of him.

Again, no response.

_'No...'_ He could only mutter in his thoughts as the unavoidable or expected has occurred.

Her cornflower blue eyes that were always full of life... her lips that hold the special smile she only has for him... that lovely angelic face which glowed with happiness whenever they are together...

All of it was now gone.

"Haruka..."

The one woman he nurtured and treasured solely inside his heart, the only person he has grown to love and cherish... is dead.

"Haruka... don't... leave... me..." Heero spoke in grief, as his knees collapsed on the ground while he held Haruka tightly in his arms.

She would never respond anymore. Her face only exuded tranquility as a soft contented smile peacefully laced her lips.

His right hand gently brushed the few strands of hair which strayed on her face.

"Haruka!" He ruefully cried as realization finally dawned to him.

She was gone to him forever.

His hope.

His dream.

His love.

His actions had no doubt resulted to the death of his beloved.

He was solely responsible for her demise.

To put it simply, he killed Haruka.

Heero craned his neck upwards while his Prussian blue orbs stared defiantly across the skies.

"Noooooo!" He howled in anguish as the pain of accepting his loss gutted him thoroughly, crushing his heart, mind and soul completely.

He screamed at the top of his lungs in hopes of releasing all the feelings and emotions inside of him.

Repeating her name... over and over again.

Till it finally came to him that even in doing so, she will never be alive once again.

_'So... this is how it feels... the pain... of losing the person you love most...'_

"Haruka..." He poignantly whispered, looking into her face one last time before embracing her tightly.

* * *

><p>His eyes shot wide open. His reflexes immediately took over soon as he lifted his back from the oak tree.<p>

It was just a dream.

His Prussian blue orbs scanned the surroundings. The sun was still high above the skies surrounded by the large wads of clouds. He could still hear the buzzing of cicadas along with the chirping of birds nestled at the higher branches of the tree. The cool yet gentle gale still hovered around the clearing. And upon looking at his lap, there lay the most important person in his life.

He heaved a sigh of relief as he watched the raven haired young woman sleep contentedly above his thighs. Her lovely and angelic face held a certain tranquility he could not place any word to describe. She lay there peacefully with that ethereal smile painted on her lips. Haruka emanated an encompassing serenity which was otherworldly. Her beauty and state would even surpass the normal physical boundaries that surrounded the true essence of life.

She was transcendental.

She looked _too peaceful_.

She held a smile very similar to how he last remembered her.

It was soft, contented... peacefully lacing her thin lips.

"Haruka?"

There was no response.

The hairs across his skin rose as he detected that something was definitely wrong.

She lay there... rigid and motionless.

Her chest never moved, never showed any sign she was breathing.

She was in a state of supreme tranquility.

"Haruka?" Heero gently shook the young woman while alarm bells rang wildly in his head as a much tensed look now replaced his normally nonchalant disposition.

_'She's... not that cold though...'_ The Perfect Soldier mused, noting the warmth still coursing through her body.

He felt something damp dribble slowly from her back, drenching his hand.

Instinctively he took his hand off from her backside and curiously examined it.

The fluid was warm, lustrous and crimson.

"B-blood..." Heero dreadfully uttered as the events from his dream earlier were happening... once again.

Cold sweat trailed down his temple as fear and anxiety struck him side by side.

Along with it comes the painful realization he was about to feel the anguish and sorrow of losing her once more.

_'It... Can't be... why?'_ The brown haired boy mused as he stared on his bloodstained hands.

Blood flowing from the love of his life.

Heero's shaking hands were stained once again... but now with her own blood.

"Noooooooooooooo!" He screamed in grievance, languished at the truth, the prospect and the reality of Haruka leaving him alone.

_'Why am I being punished in this manner? Take away my life... Take away my everything... But leave her alone... Haruka should not pay for my sins...'_ The brown haired boy despaired within his thoughts.

"You will only cause her sadness, pain, suffering and sorrow. Same as what you did to those who were left to mourn because of your actions." He heard a small voice calmly speak to him.

The Prussian eyed young man lifted his head to see the speaker and was astonished upon recognizing its owner.

Standing a couple of feet in front of him was the young girl and her little dog. An eerie smile graced her lips whilst an incorporeal aura was surrounding her.

"I... truly... love her..." Heero solemnly stated as he held Haruka tightly in his arms.

"Could you stand for that?" The girl challenged.

"I..."

"You would only leave her, taking away the very part of her that brings her joy. You would be the reason for her to lose the will to live." She hauntingly told him while the little dog simply stood beside her.

"Lose the will to live..." The mobile suit pilot repeated as he contemplated every word the young girl spoke.

"Yes, that's right." She seemed to have understood his thoughts before looking at him straight in the eye.

"Because..." He heard her continue while his heartbeat began to grow louder and louder.

"You will kill her. Same as how you killed me." The little girl finished, but was now smiling sadly at him.

"No... I will kill... Haruka..." Heero softly trailed as he stared once again at his bloodstained hands while Haruka leaned lifelessly on his chest. Grief overtaking him, the Perfect Soldier gently embraced the raven haired beauty... further tainting her with his bloodied hands.

* * *

><p>His eyes forcefully open as he pulled himself out of the nightmare.<p>

Cold sweat had been pouring from him when Heero finally woke up. Instinctively his eyes wandered around the immediate vicinity as he carefully studied the place. Even in darkness he could assess that the room was spacious, the ceilings were covered with exquisite wallpaper that no doubt was common only in Europe. After his pupils adjusted to the lack of luminosity, he was able to make out the large vanity mirror and the studying desk found adjacent to it. Before Heero could further ascertain the place, he felt the warm breathe of someone lying next to him.

He decided to turn and face its owner, what greeted him was the only sight that could calm his troubled mind and appease his anxious heart.

_'H-Haruka... Thank... God...'_ Heero uttered in relief, speaking each word out of instinct.

The pretty campus idol had a contented smile painted on her lips as she slept sideways facing him. Despite feeling her warm exhale, Heero still worriedly looked at her chest and was finally relieved to note that she was just breathing normally.

_'It's... that dream again...'_ He thought upon being reminded of the recurring nightmare he had been experiencing for the past three nights.

Since the day Heero rescued Chizuru Hotaru, and the subsequent realization of what he had inadvertently done to Haruka's future, the Gundam Pilot started the harrowing ordeal of facing his worst sin every night he sleeps. The dream or nightmare is exactly the same, every night and it was always double layered where he would need to wake up twice lest he does not want to come back to the real world. He was forced to relive his gravest mistake, and what's worst - face it's consequences with Haruka at stake. The mobile suit pilot had only recently learn the true pain of losing someone, and not just anyone but the most important and dearest person he has learned to cherish. In spite of witnessing such a traumatic incident only within the confines of his sleep, the effect on the Perfect Soldier had been far too serious and severe.

He greatly fears the same thing as Haruka fears - losing the most beloved person in your life. Heero has every good reason to be scared or worried even if the matter was only presented as a dream, because of his current situation, which is that of a time displaced person who seeks to challenge fate and destiny. His belief that he has destroyed Haruka's natural course of destiny was haunting him... in the worst possible way.

"Heero..." The cobalt eyed young man heard Haruka softly whispered before smiling contentedly while she slept peacefully.

The Gundam Pilot thought he would at least be spared this night after they had once again affirmed their feelings for one another. They had been intensely passionate, comparable to star-crossed lovers that had been separated for a long period of time before finally reunited. The flames of desire had been raging strongly inside their hearts and would not be deterred unless its embers were exhausted. There was rhythm and symphony in every movement, in every breath and in every kiss they shared. The fires of longing and yearning were chafed even further by all the profound feelings they have for each other. There seemed no satiation to both of them, as together they traversed and repeatedly achieved the pinnacle of expressing their true love for one another.

Only exhaustion caught up with them, forcing the two to finally relent and give way to a night's peaceful rest.

It was barely three hours since he slept before stressfully waking up due to his disturbing nightmare.

Careful not to wake Haruka, he silently rose from the bed and began fixing himself. It didn't take long for him to finish suiting up and soon enough he was all ready to leave. He cautiously went over to Haruka's bedside and studied the physical features of his lovely girlfriend. The pretty campus idol was still a sight to behold as she slept peacefully. Her curly tipped raven hair was flowing in a strikingly alluring manner while her face emanated the radiance of a goddess in quiescence. She was comparable to an angel perched serenely among the clouds, her beauty bathed from the warm rays of the sun.

He was utterly in love with her, not only due to such physical attributes but because of her unique aspects. She was everything he was not. She was everything he wanted in a simple and normal life. And she was everything he was willing to give up his everything for.

She was vibrant, full of life, fun to be with, happy go lucky, passionate, devoted, caring, affectionate and most of all a very loving young woman. He considered himself as a very lucky man for having been given the chance and opportunity to be the guy who she fell in love with. Even without the complete knowledge of whom he truly is.

His past and current circumstances have now caught up with him.

It was time.

"Sleep well, Haruka." Heero faintly whispered before planting a light kiss above Haruka's forehead followed by another one on top of her lips.

He turned and made his way to her veranda, sparing one last look at the raven haired beauty. Gently closing the door behind him, like a thief in the night he jumped off the porch and landed smoothly without making a sound on the ground below.

Heero felt an ominous sensation wash over him as he noiselessly moved out of the Morishima mansion.

Throwing one final glance at Haruka's room he could not help but ponder at the foreboding events that will soon roll into motion.

"What does a man do when confronted with his greatest dream... and his worst nightmare?"

* * *

><p>"It's fairly obvious that things went well between you and your... fiancé." Hibiki ribbed at Haruka as they walked together on the way to school.<p>

"Ehhh? How did you know about THAT?" Haruka blurted in surprise while throwing a wide-eyed look at her best friend.

"Let's just say, the head nurse told us exactly about THAT... future Mrs. Yuy." The swim team captain teased, smiling lightly at her.

"Huh?! Y-you mean even Heero knows about THAT! Oh... It's... embarrassing!" The pretty campus idol squealed, blushing furiously upon being reminded of her antics.

"I didn't have any choice... They won't let me in. One of the officers even thought I was a reporter! And then I..." She suddenly paused before realizing something, "...wait a minute, you would never know about that unless you followed me."

"I was worried about you too. Don't tell me... you only thought I fixed the matters at the gift shop and simply leave would you?"

"Uhm... yes, that's right."

"Haruka... you really are so much in love with Yuy-san. So much… your mind and reasoning flies out of the window on a lot of occasions."

"Hibiki, you know the situation that time. Oopps, sorry, let me rephrase that, you'll understand my situation once you have that youthful, responsible, kind, industrious, understanding, blonde dream boy of yours." The pretty campus idol retaliated smiling impishly at her friend.

"OK... I have to admit, you've got me there. Before we stray off any further from our conversation, how did things go with Yuy-san?"

"We were able to patch things up, Hibiki." Haruka promptly answered smiling dreamily at the horizon.

"That's good for the two of you, Haruka. Though, I was half expecting he'll be picking you up and go to school with him starting today."

"Well... I was also hoping about that, but I don't want to impose on him. I'll just wait till he willfully does those things without me... pressuring him." The raven haired beauty thoughtfully replied as they continued their stride towards the campus.

"Haruka, I never thought I'd hear such things from you."

"I want to grow and be matured enough for him. I may be a year older than Heero, but his maturity surpasses those of guys possibly five or even ten years older than him."

"Don't you think it's because of your natural qualities that made Yuy-san like you as well?"

"Hibiki..." She trailed feeling her cheeks burn lightly before continuing, "But yes, sometimes I do notice that. We truly are the complete opposites of each other. He's so responsible, very determined, has that cool demeanor and composure. While I'm so... happy go lucky and childish." The pretty campus idol pondered before being reminded of that one incident she saw a different, scary and fearsome part of him.

_"I will kill you." Heero icily uttered, sending chills down to her spine while freezing her with fear from those pitch black orbs._

_'I haven't asked him about that yet... but why does my heart feel so uneasy at knowing the truth behind that... side of him.'_

The lovely young woman felt a cold sensation spike suddenly into her chest, leaving mixed feelings of unease, dread and anxiety.

"Haruka? Are you ok?" Hibiki obliviously inquired, interrupting her recollection.

The raven haired beauty had unknowingly stopped from walking while staring without any focus at the skyline.

"N-nothing... I just... remembered something." Haruka excused smiling timidly at the swim team captain.

"Hmm... Haruka, are you still thinking about that date last New Year's Eve?"

"Y-yes... actually... we did a lot of things at the Temple festival." She responded before breathing a sigh of relief upon being reminded of the last time they were together.

_'I'll... probably ask him... no... I'll just... wait for him to open that up. I love him... I... trust him... completely.'_

Taking her attention and mind off such things proved to be a good distraction for the time being as Haruka excitedly narrated most of the things that transpired during her date with Heero on the Temple Festival. Pushing the serious matters and thoughts aside, she was able to provide a highly detailed and colorful account of the events that occurred between her and the Gundam Pilot just two days ago. It allowed the young woman to relax and show her elation at the growing progress of their relationship. Haruka happily recounted the last time she was with Heero all the way to their school never noticing the increasing stares and looks she was receiving from both male and female population of Kibitou Senior High.

"_My… is that… Morishima sempai? She looks more stunning than she was before…"_

"_I think the rumors are true, she's going out with that hot transfer student from 2-A."_

"_Look at her skin, her face is really glowing! I think that's the secret of being in love."_

"_Finally, the hunt for Morishima sempai is over and only that cool second year transfer got her!"_

This however did not escape the watchful eyes and keen hearing of her best friend.

"Haruka... I might have forgotten to tell you this... but since the first time I saw you earlier and especially from the moment you started talking about Yuy-san, you had that... dazzling glow coming off your face... especially from your eyes. Haven't you noticed it yet? Everyone we passed by has been staring at you." Hibiki wondrously pointed out smiling kindly at her.

"Oh my... I..." The cornflower blue eyed young lady trailed, feeling her cheeks flush red with embarrassment.

A picture of her and Heero entangled together in a very passionate situation suddenly immersed the beautiful raven haired young woman's memories.

_'He could be very intense... given the circumstances... but I can't deny that I too feel the same way...'_

"That must have been a truly sumptuous Takoyaki meal, Morishima Haruka." Someone suddenly commented, causing both of them to look towards the speaker's direction.

Standing to their right were two of their fellow Third Years from the class next to them.

Class 3-A's Ruriko Yuzuki and Manaka Hiba.

"Takoyaki? What do you mean by that Ruriko-san?" Hibiki curiously asked before stealing a questioning glance at Haruka.

The raven haired young woman had deliberately avoided including the more intimate details of her New Year's Eve date with Heero. Knowing and feeling it is something best kept between the two of them especially in consideration of the Perfect Soldier when it comes to matters involving privacy.

"Public Intimacy." Manaka chimed in, smiling cryptically at Haruka.

_'They were watching. Oh well, you have to deal with the consequences of your actions, Haruka.'_ She chided herself before smiling in return to the laconic young woman.

"Let's just say... it is but natural to get spoiled by your special someone while spending time with him on such a special occasion." Haruka confidently replied, winking an eye at Manaka and Ruriko.

"Your definition of getting spoiled is boundless, Morishima Haruka. But I have to admit, you played that one well." Ruriko conceded, smiling respectfully at her.

"Challenge. Let me try with Yuy-san." Manaka slyly commented, before smirking at Haruka.

"No! No! No! Hiba-san, you get your own first before we go for another showdown. Heero-kun is mine only. I don't share." The pretty campus idol strongly answered while blatantly declaring ownership to her territory.

"Fair enough." Manaka aptly replied getting riled up from Haruka's response.

Ruriko could only smack her forehead in disbelief while Hibiki shook her head sideways in apparent frustration.

"There goes all the maturity stuff." The swim team captain muttered while Haruka and Manaka are locked in a challenging stare.

* * *

><p>Today should have been the first day of classes for the third and final term of the current school year. Yet despite the start of the last academic term, a young man from Kibitou Senior High's junior class could be seen staring somberly at the lightly falling snow and never ending sea line from the railings of the View Deck Park. Wearing the school's mandated winter uniform, Heero Yuy instead decided to go at the park and sort out the matters surrounding his relationship with Haruka.<p>

It has been just yesterday since he last saw the pretty campus idol before taking off during the wee hours of the morning from her veranda. He decided not to wake the young woman or leave any note before he left. The mobile suit pilot had assumed she would readily understand his decision to leave quietly in order to avoid any suspicion or arouse any unwanted attention from her household once they arrive that same day. If only he could have it his way, the Perfect Soldier still wanted to stay by her side. Watch her from the moment she wakes up and open those two lively sky blue eyes. Be at her side to take care of her and possibly attend to her endless but adorable whims. A part of him looks forward to those light and silly moments when Haruka would ask him to accomplish something ridiculous just to spoil her. But most of him would never deny the given truth that she knows how to take care of his needs and readily gives her undivided attention whenever they were together.

However, now was the time to seriously ponder and contemplate the future of his relationship with Haruka.

His past and current situation has caught up with him, haunting him even in his sleep.

The guilt and conscience residing within his heart and mind would not give him rest till he resolves the matters surrounding his true identity.

Would he come out clean? Or would he continue to shroud the truth?

The second choice only delays the inevitable and deep within he knows that the lovely young woman deserves nothing less than knowing the whole truth about him.

He has a lot of skeletons hidden inside the closet, only waiting to be revealed.

_'Why... can't I make up my mind? Why do I waver in the end after gaining the courage and resolve to tell her everything about me?'_

Heero Yuy smiled bitterly as he knows full well the answer to his own questions, he was a man who has recently known fear and with his guilt alongside his conscience resurfacing... it all the more compounded the dreadful insights living within his heart. He was afraid of what Haruka might think once she knows the true identity of her boyfriend. He was scared at the prospect of losing her... of the lovely young woman unable to accept what he truly was.

The Perfect Soldier never knew that such emotions would only come into realization once he truly learns the meaning and feels the entirety of loving unconditionally. He adores her, cherishes her, treasures her... loves her wholeheartedly. And now the brown haired boy has reached the point where he must place himself under her judgment similar to that night she came all out to prove her feelings for him. The tables have been turned, it is now his turn to surrender himself and be scrutinized for what he truly was, currently is and would always be.

Haruka had been desperate. The pretty campus idol did all that she can, laid all her cards on the table, fought through every barricade he placed between them and faced all trials meant to break her will. Her perseverance was well rewarded. She won decidedly and now owns his mind, heart, body and soul. From head to toe, he now belongs to Haruka. But how would he truly stake his claim on her if he does not accord the beautiful young woman the same effort she had willingly endured for his sake?

He wanted to tell her... if only it was that simple and that easy.

But as he grew to love Haruka more and more each passing day, Heero just realized that his guilt, conscience and fear grew in similar proportion.

_'Do I tell her that... I... I am an accidental time traveler? I saw her image being flashed by an advanced operating system and from there... things happened. How do I tell her that it was destiny... when I don't even know how to believe it? That I think... fate should be damned while my own rationale is as twisted as my current existence?'_

_'How do I tell Haruka that with these hands, I have caused a lot of pain and suffering? That I killed mercilessly during the wars back at my time. That I am not a simple and normal civilian. That I... am but a weapon and a professional soldier who was a necessary tool during the conflict. That everything she knew about me was all... but a lie.'_

Heero was a person who would act on his emotions, but before that he is a man ruled by logic and discipline. Traits that were inherent to his training and conditioning which led to him being the finest embodiment achieved on the field of armed conflict.

He is the Perfect Soldier.

The ultimate weapon. The one man killing machine. The epitome of a warrior. The fearless slayer.

The best of the Gundam Pilots.

All those titles mean nothing to him now. All he wanted was to be with the raven haired young woman who meant the whole world to him.

It was getting more difficult each passing day. Every moment he spent with her was heaven while every minute they were apart was hell. He will be taunted by his memories, his past will stalk him, and his sins will reappear to remind him.

And of course... his crosses... they were waiting for him to continue carrying them.

"Haruka..." Heero uttered in despair as he looked forlornly on the gently falling snow.

* * *

><p>It was thirty minutes past four in the afternoon and classes had already been dismissed barely half an hour ago. Most of the students save for those involved in club activities along with a few members of the faculty had already left the campus. This was expected as many were hurrying on their way home to avoid the usual crowding of public transport and jam-packed railway coaches brought by the afternoon rush once members of Kibitou's working class are cleared from their offices. However, there are still a few people left within the school grounds, among them were students conducting research or completing their assignments inside the library and personnel from the teaching staff still hauled up in the faculty room. Amidst the students still present at the school grounds was a certain raven haired young woman who was still waiting for her special someone in hopes of going home together with him.<p>

_'What's up with Heero? Where is he?'_ Haruka wondered as she sat impatiently on one of the concrete benches near the main exit while scanning all possible avenues of approach towards her location.

The pretty campus idol had not seen the Gundam Pilot for the whole day and was increasingly getting worried at being unaware of his current whereabouts. Earlier during lunch time, she was already expecting him to be waiting outside her classroom. This had been their daily routine on the weeks leading to the School Festival till the last days of the second term prior to the holiday season. She was unable to check on him after finishing her lunch break due to an errand requested by their homeroom teacher. The cornflower blue eyed young lady was more puzzled upon learning he was still nonexistent in his usual waiting spot when classes for the day were concluded. Ever since that time he showed up outside her classroom, exactly three days after his episode with Kaoru, surprising her as he waited, Haruka has gotten used to seeing Heero leaning by the building column while looking at her from his direction.

Haruka could not be blamed for expecting a lot on Heero, since they formalized their romantic status, the lovely young woman wanted to experience the joys of being in a relationship during her last term in senior high. She was proud of her boyfriend. She had no intent of showing him off, but more on placing ownership to what she considered as her territory. The raven haired beauty also wanted to make it clear that she is no longer single. She belongs to Heero Yuy now and vice versa.

The last time they had been with each other was during their date last New Year's eve which ended in a very climactic episode inside her room. The memory of the events along with their actions that night was more than enough for Haruka to blush beet red. She never thought that she'll be granted a truly unforgettable and immensely satisfying experience after asking _'I want to be lovey-dovey with him all the time too'_ during their time in the Temple. Their last date was simply perfect. From start to the climax till its conclusion.

This was the very same reason that she had been feeling edgy over the course of the day. She misses him.

Terribly.

_'He didn't even wake me up when he left my room.'_ The raven haired beauty disappointingly mused, recalling the morning she woke up after they had spent the night together in her room. It was already New Years Day but she understood that he has to leave early in order to avoid getting caught in a rather... compromising situation once her family and household arrives. Still, she wants to be with him, all the time, if possible.

The cornflower blue eyed young lady had an inkling however on why he didn't even bother to wake her up or say good bye that time.

Haruka Morishima was a very bad person to wake up after sleeping late the previous night. For all the energy and vigor she possesses during her normal operation time, she was terrible when it comes to matters involving sleep. Like a little child, the pretty campus idol requires no less than eight full hours of normal sleep every night. Not meeting the said requirement would not by any chance mean she will be grumpy or be the devil for a day. She was comparable to the walking dead as Hibiki would always like to say, in other words... a zombie. Haruka smiled softly to herself upon remembering the occasion Heero discovered and confirmed this behavior of hers. It took the mobile suit pilot more than an hour just to wake her up completely. This occurred on that time she spent the evening in his room, Heero even had to take her back to her village after preparing their breakfast, she was certain he arrived late for work on that day. Whenever she does a marathon viewing of her favorite shows in the TV it was guaranteed that she'll be losing sleep due to turning in late. And this ensures a trip to the school clinic for what Haruka calls a _'small nap'_ to compensate for the time she should have sleeping, much to Ms. Kanae's disapproval.

The one and only time she woke up free from such burden was the morning after they consummated their relationship. Haruka would readily admit that the best times she slept was whenever Heero has her wrapped inside his arms and her body shrouded by the gentle warmth coming from his own. She feels safe, nurtured, protected, cherished and most of all... treasured. There was truly only one place in this world for her and it is in the tender embrace of Heero Yuy.

"Morishima-san?" A voice suddenly called to her, pulling Haruka out from her sentiments.

Her eyes widened upon recognizing the person, she had uneven bob-cut base dark hair falling just past her neck, charcoal black irises and a light smile gracing her lips. The woman was wearing a black blazer and a buttoned white blouse matched with a black skirt, her legs were covered by dark stockings while donning a pair of black leather shoes.

It was class 2-A's homeroom teacher, Maya Takahashi.

"Maya-sensei, I'm sorry... I didn't notice you." The raven haired beauty apologized, bowing respectfully to the teacher.

"It's OK, Morishima-san, you were deep in your thoughts when I saw you. Just making sure you're alright." Maya replied voicing out her concern.

"Oh... I'm fine sensei. Please don't worry. Uhm... By the way, I was wondering if you've seen Heero before classes were finished for the day."

"Huh? You did not know he was absent today?" Maya asked in return, while looking at her doubtfully.

"H-he was absent?" She repeated out of astonishment.

_'Why didn't you tell me, Heero? Why?'_

"Yes. I was expecting you of all people would be the first to learn since you're his girlfriend." Ms. Takahashi stated, smiling subtly at Haruka, teasing her gently in the process.

"I... I didn't know." The pretty campus idol honestly worded while her eyes quivered slightly in apparent discomfort.

Maya frowned upon hearing her response and seeing the troubled look on her face, before deciding to sit down on the bench beside Haruka.

"We were just informed that he was not feeling well today. Heero must have called the school hotline earlier when he felt he'd be out for the day."

"But... he should have at least... told me." Haruka reasoned with pain evident from the shift in tone of her voice.

"Morishima-san, Heero must have his reasons for not telling you. Being a very responsible guy in his own right, I think he doesn't want to make you worry."

"I'm only getting more worried now that I know he's absent."

"Don't be upset, Morishima-san. It is natural that guys don't want us to see their... vulnerable sides. Especially, knowing how mature your boyfriend is, the least he would want is for you to worry about him as well." The lovely teacher carefully explained to her.

"I honestly think you are right Maya-sensei. But there's a part of me that can't help but get worried. There's a side of me that wants to rush by his side to take care of him. There's this something inside of me that won't be appeased until I'm sure he's fine." Haruka truthfully said, sharing her thoughts about the matter.

"What you are feeling is very normal, Haruka-san. That is our natural reaction as a woman to the man we truly love. And we don't need an expert here to see how deep your love for Heero is."

Seeing her finally smile, the kind teacher softly nodded before continuing.

"You have to give him that space... Allow him to always be a man in front of you. I'm just guessing this but... observing Heero's maturity and composure while knowing your... tendencies Haruka-san, for sure by now he's allowed you to simply be what you wanted or wished in front of him"

"Maya-sensei..." Haruka uttered, blushing furiously upon being reminded of the many incidents she had gotten her way with the mobile suit pilot.

The time she asked him to teach her swimming.

Which was soon followed by that situation she pretended to be drowning.

Of course she would never forget that occasion she cooked and almost poisoned him at his apartment.

Lastly and most recently, when she had him spoil by personally feeding her with Takoyaki balls.

Plus there were many more similar moments or situations that transpired between them even before they started their relationship were considered.

"Give him a day or two, for sure, he'll be resuming his duties and responsibilities as your special someone once he returns."

"Alright, thank you, Maya-sensei." Haruka said with gratitude while smiling more openly after reminiscing all those times they shared with each other.

_'I trust you Heero... I just can't help but worry about you. This love I have for you is... definitely... resounding deep inside me.'_

"Don't think about it, Morishima-san. I was about to go home as well, you want to walk along with me?"

The sky blue eyed young woman nodded in agreement.

"On a personal note Haruka-san, I honestly think, he's been taking care of you in a very exceptional way." Maya mildly stated, subtly implying the non-platonic aspect along with a genuine interest on the conventional facets of her relationship with the Gundam Pilot.

_'Maya-sensei... you like to approach that subject in a two-pronged manner. Hear the usual stuff between lovers while elusively broaching the more sensitive topics discreetly.'_

"You're the one teasing me now, Maya-sensei."

"Haven't you looked in the mirror? You've been the talked of the campus since classes resumed today."

"Eh... you mean you've heard those... rumors too, sensei?"

_'I'm... really too transparent when it comes to Heero. It easily shows how much I love him. But it's ok, though I might feel abashedly at times... the feelings I have for him is something I want everyone to see.'_

"A rumor is something based from false assumptions or hearsay. But seeing you... just by looking at you... certainly feels like its springtime already despite we're still in the middle of winter."

Again, various images of her and Heero locked in an intensely passionate situation flashed inside her memoirs. However, along with the knowledge and experience she has only recently gained from such actions comes a highly deductive reasoning finely attuned to her senses. Now those heightened senses allowed the cornflower blue eyed young woman to notice and detect the apparent awe Ms. Takahashi silently conceals on her relationship with Heero.

_'Ohh... I see. I understand you now, sensei. You also want to experience being loved and cared by that one special person.'_

"I'm very happy with him sensei. By the way, I'm no longer affected with that aspect of your teasing anymore. Especially now I'm positively sure that I should be your sempai on such matters."

Haruka smiled impishly upon seeing Maya instantaneously flushed deep red from her last comment.

"Maya-sensei, I owe everything to that wish I made on that shooting star a few months ago. It gave me a soul mate! Maybe you should try it too."

"Morishima-san... I still remember you saying that just a few days back. But I'm telling you, such matters are on the least of my priorities right now."

"Really, sensei? Then why are you very keen and easily take notice on such matters? Are you perchance... looking for what they refer as THE ONE too?"

"W-well... it's just..."

"Trust me Maya-sensei... springtime will come for you, just make a wish on a shooting star once you see one."

She noticed the young teacher fidget uneasily while her face was still painted red with embarrassment.

"Besides, I think someone out there will no doubt be attracted by your sable irises." Haruka delightedly teased before winking at Maya.

"Haruka-san, I really have to commend Tsukahara-san for putting up with you all this time."

Both of them giggled heartily after hearing Ms. Takahashi's retort. They were already near the main intersection where Haruka has to take a left turn which leads to the exclusive village where her house was located. Ms. Takahashi meanwhile would just have to go straight ahead, since that would be the road leading to the suburbs where the apartment she rents is situated.

"Maya-sensei, I just want to be sure though... but once you hear something from Heero and he's still not coming to school... Please inform me immediately, there's no one to take care of him since his family is outside the country." Haruka seriously pleaded after turning to face the charcoal eyed teacher.

"Rest assured that I will do so upon first notice. That fact completely got out of my mind, thank you for reminding me, Haruka-san."

Haruka bowed slightly at Maya who nodded in return before smiling back at her. She waved her hand at the teacher before beginning the ten minute trek en route towards her village.

_'I miss you so much Heero. I want to visit you and take care of you. But Maya-sensei is right... you might need that small space of privacy to compose yourself at times and always appear in your usual cool demeanor. Nevertheless... my feelings for you will never change no matter what side of you is present.'_

The lovely young woman felt an icy wind suddenly blow past her, ruffling her curly tipped raven hair while gripping her heart with an unknown fear causing the hairs of her skin to rise in dreadful response.

_"I told you. I'll kill you." Heero frostily stated while his cobalt blue irises had turned into pure pitch black orbs easily comparable to darkest and deepest abyss._

"H-Heero... why does my heart feel uneasy right now... the memories of you... that night... is being summoned unconsciously by my thoughts..." Haruka worriedly whispered after stopping dead on her tracks.

The skies were rapidly getting darker.

Light fading... like a flicker of hope... diminishing.

_'The events that night... of a different you... that side of yours... why is it being shown to me subconsciously? The desire to know you... everything about you... is inducing a great deal of questions inside me.'_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?"<p>

He softly nodded his head at the older man as he struggled to reflect any determination in his cobalt blue orbs.

Mr. Takeda looked at him straight in his eyes as if confirming the hesitation he caught earlier before sighing in understanding.

"Times are currently rough with our company but I can't place any blame on you or anyone for opting to resign."

The disastrous accident barely a week ago at TCC Telecoms along with Minoru Takeda's secret coming out in the open had resulted to drastic consequences for GDT Builders. With results of the investigation still pending, all field operations for the construction firm have been placed on indefinite hold. This resulted for a good portion of its manpower to abandon their posts and search for greener pastures to sustain and support their own families. The mobile suit pilot had just tendered his own resignation letter, submitting it personally to Mr. Takeda. His reason was in no way affected by the recent fiasco experienced by the company but rather more on... personal matters.

"No Mr. Takeda, my reasons for resigning is not in anyway related with the recent problems GDT is facing." Heero admitted, out of respect for the man who has helped him in many ways. The Gundam Pilot paused slightly, allowing himself to exhale deeply before continuing.

"My... family, I have to go back with them."

The elder man smiled in apprehension while repeatedly nodding his head.

"I understand. Your stay with us for the past 3 months has been nothing but a marvel. Your performance is exemplary and the field Engineer and Architect has been full of praises with regards to your performance. GDT Builders will surely miss an asset like you." Mr. Takeda summarized the assessment on him, grinning at the brown haired boy with mixed feelings that clearly showed pride and regret.

Pride similar to that of a father seeing his son grow up and move on with his life.

Regret like that of a father who has no choice but allow his son leave his wing in order to stand up and be a man of his own.

"On a personal note which I hope you would never take against me, you have been like the son I always wanted but never had." The elder man admitted, smiling slightly at him.

Heero was taken aback by Minoru Takeda's fatherly confession as the young man was never in any way offended or insulted. It was different however, not that he took it with pride or great appreciation. He acknowledged the thought as something distinctly notable. The former pilot of Wing Zero never experienced a normal life or growing up with a conventional family. He was raised by an assassin, the closest he could ever consider as someone who provided him a fatherly image. His subsequent training presided by Doctor J later on molded him into the consummate killing machine.

A small part of him... valued the way he was regarded by the big guy of GDT Builders. He wondered if the sentiment was brought upon by his present circumstances, him being a time displaced individual.

Until an image suddenly pushed its way out of the libraries of his memories.

That of a young woman... Curly tipped raven hair held in place by a black hair band, lips smirking mischievously and cornflower blue eyes gleaming with joy as she looked upon him.

The face of his beloved... that of Haruka Morishima.

_'Haruka...'_

"None of which is taken. I am truly grateful... and honored, Mr. Takeda." The Perfect Soldier replied, bowing his head in good respect to the man in front of him.

"I am also grateful and deeply appreciate what you did for... Chizuru. Thank you, Heero." Minoru Takeda said wholeheartedly, bowing also in return.

He knew what Mr. Takeda meant.

Him rescuing her daughter, saving the life of Chizuru Hotaru.

Him... playing the role of a god and unintentionally altering the young woman's fate.

_"If it weren't for you... I would have died out there."_

The thought... the idea... the truth... of what he did was... troubling him, shaking him deeply within his core.

"Heero? Are you... OK?" The older man's voice interrupted his musing, bringing him back to the present.

"Huh? Yes, I'm fine." He answered, expertly covering his tracks and wanting to avoid the topic of rescuing Chizuru, he inadvertently asked that fated question. "Chizuru is... leaving. Won't you stop her, Mr. Takeda?"

The big man of GDT Builders smiled sadly at him before heaving a long, deep sigh then throwing a somewhat mesmerized gaze at the window's direction, "There is a saying that if you truly love somebody, you have to set them free."

"Set them free? If you truly love them?"

"It works not only on the romantic aspect of love but also in a familial sense. In a nutshell, if you think or feel that you would only hold back the growth or natural progression of a person very important to you, the best thing to do is let them go. Grant them the chance to leave the nest and venture out... let them face life's challenges without any restraints."

"In a romantic point of view, it is much more self explanatory. If you believe that the person you hold dear deserves something better, you release them. You let them go. It signifies complete selflessness by placing the best interests of the person you love above your own desires."

"I-I see..."

"But that is not the end of it, my young friend."

"What do you mean, Mr. Takeda?"

"Naturally when they do not return, you would only wish they fare well on their journey. But if they come back..."

"If they... come back?" He repeated in wonder, curiosity was easily visible in his Prussian blue orbs.

"Never let them go. For it is the premise of forever." The older man finished while smiling sagely at him.

_'Haruka... I am totally in love with you. My decision places your welfare and fate above everything else.'_ The Gundam Pilot grimly thought as he tried convincing his mind and imploring his heart that he was doing it for her.

However both his heart and mind believed otherwise.

* * *

><p><em>'There is still no news of him. I can't stand it any longer. Heero might be sick and has no one else to depend on. I'll have to visit his apartment just to check on him. I want to make sure he's ok.'<em> Haruka resolved, her focus obviously wandering while thinking only of the young man she cherishes above everything else.

Earlier she was fortunate to run into his homeroom teacher, Ms. Maya Takahashi while on the way to school. She was asked by the charcoal eyed instructress if Heero had already contacted her, sadly there had been no phone calls to her personal line even as the raven haired beauty patiently waited till the late hours of the previous evening. Once again, she kindly requested that Maya would give her feedback upon receiving any update from the Prussian eyed boy she had grown to love deeper as days continued to slip by.

It was only the middle of the third period and being a Tuesday, time seemed to be crawling very slowly for the pretty campus idol. Each passing hour seemed a lifetime, every passing minute felt like forever and each passing second took an eternity. Barely two days since the term started and the anxiety dwelling inside her heart has grown substantially. The young man she has given her heart, her mind, her soul, her everything... was consuming her thoughts and gnawing at her emotions.

She was worried... yet doesn't know why.

She feels a certain fright... but couldn't place a name on.

She wants to see him.

She needs to be with him.

She has to get to him.

Her instincts and intuition were reverberating... alarmingly and wildly.

Both have been tugging earnestly at her heart and mind to do something... to take action.

It was a hunch that was driving her insane.

But Haruka was torn - the fear that she might be overreacting because of a misplaced assumption had been the only thing stopping her.

She also wants to prove her trust and confidence in Heero.

_'Maya-sensei might be right... Guys don't want us to see them when they're at their weakest.'_ The cornflower blue eyed young woman perceived, convincing herself that whatever possible consternation ringing inside her thoughts and feelings were driven by the intense love she has for the mobile suit pilot.

"Morishima, Haruka, class 3-B, please report to the faculty office."

Her deep thoughts and musings were purged forcefully by the announcement relayed through the school's intercom speakers.

The professor, a skinny, middle-aged man wearing a pair of spectacles spared her a quick nod in approval before resuming his lecture, evidently irritated at having been interrupted.

_'Hmm... What could it be?'_ Haruka wondered as she stood up and excused herself before leaving the classroom.

* * *

><p>Every step she took on her way towards the faculty room brought back that indefinable feeling of terror inside her heart and mind. The raven haired beauty could clearly hear the echo of her footsteps alongside the drumming of her heartbeats. Her chest was being gripped by that unknown fear in a frigid embrace. For reasons obscured even to her, the hunch that has been silenced earlier by the announcement was brazenly making its presence known. A part of her is currently pondering the rational of being suddenly called out and informed to visit the faculty room. As normally, students who were required to <em>'pay a visit' <em>on the faculty area are those in trouble academically. Despite the guaranteed knowledge she doesn't have any problems with any of her subjects, it still left her at a loss on why she was summoned to the faculty office.

The few times she was asked to come there were mainly due to... trivial matters. Those occasional situations have mostly been at the behest of Ms. Kanae, the school nurse, reporting her excessive usage or sleeping incidents at the infirmary. While on the remaining circumstances, she has been called upon to participate on a certain event as the representative or more accurately, act as the face or image of Kibitou Senior High.

_'I still don't understand why I have to visit the faculty room, when I haven't caused trouble for Kanae-sensei since THAT accident.'_ Haruka thoughtfully mused, remembering the last time she was confined at the infirmary with Heero performing THE treatment to her pulled muscle.

The memory brought a soft smile from her, she decided to capitalize on remembering the past event as it allowed the young woman to shift her focus on whatever reason it was that awaited her inside the faculty area. Apart from ignoring the ever growing fear and anxiety residing inside both her heart and mind caused undeniably by that lingering undetermined hunch.

_'Well... even if I slapped him reflexively... it's also the first time I kissed someone on the cheek.'_ The raven haired beauty recalled, smiling warmly as her own face glowed a faint touch of pink.

As the incident flowed out of her thoughts, Haruka was slightly surprised upon realizing she is now but a couple of feet away from the faculty room.

Haruka gently knocked on the door before sliding it open and politely announcing her arrival.

"Good morning sensei. I was informed to come here." The cornflower blue eyed young lady said while bowing softly.

"Morishima-san... please... come in and... take a seat here." She heard a familiar voice calculatingly spoke. A hint of hesitation was barely noticeable from the tone.

The pretty campus idol raised her head and easily distinguished the person. Aside from her, the individual was all alone inside the faculty office.

"M-Maya sensei?"

_'Well... of course the morning classes are ongoing, it's understandable she'd be alone here. Ohh... Wait a minute... she probably has news about Heero!'_ Her mind quickly processed, her earlier wonderment changing instantly to anticipation.

Excited at the prospect of getting to hear that much awaited update on Heero's condition, she felt her feet move rapidly towards Ms. Takahashi's desk which was located at the far corner of the room.

"Sensei, what's the news about Heero? He's still out today right? How's he doing? I'll pay him a visit at his apartment later." Haruka excitedly inquired one question after another.

Maya Takahashi flinched uneasily while seated on the chair by her table, the kind homeroom teacher of class 2-A had been faring badly at containing the troubled look at her face.

"Morishima-san, please... sit down for a while." She heard the instructress say to her in a somewhat measured pace.

Doing as she was told, Haruka took a seat on the chair located at the right hand of Ms. Takahashi's table.

"Sensei, my apologies for getting too excited. I just want to know if he's doing alright. You know he's all alone and no one's taking care of him."

"About that, Morishima-san... it seems you truly are... unaware..." Maya trailed while looking at her worriedly.

_'Why do you have that... nervous look, Maya-sensei?'_ Haruka mused as she felt the sinister shadow has again made its presence known and is beginning to shroud her heart... with fear and anxiety.

_'What is happening... something feels wrong...'_ Her thoughts crunched while her heartbeat began increasing its pace.

"Haruka-san... we... received this today. The Principal visited me during the first period and... gave this." Ms. Takahashi weakly uttered while handing her a folded piece of paper, worry was now evident on the features of her gentle charcoal eyes.

The raven haired beauty did not understand the reason why her hands were shaking as she received the note from Maya. She exhaled slightly, releasing the trapped air from her lungs before slowly unfolding the paper and began reading its contents.

Her sky blue eyes widened in shock upon absorbing the meaning of the first set of words written on the parchment.

"L-letter of... t-transfer...?"

She saw Ms. Takahashi nodded apprehensively before the next words escaped from her.

"H-Heero... h-has... t-transferred... out...?"

The kind teacher could only give her a sympathetic gaze as everything else came crashing down for Haruka.

Everything she held dear.

Everything she believed in.

Her dreams.

Her hopes.

Her happiness.

Her joy.

Her fate.

Her destiny.

Her... Heero.

All of it was taken away from her in the blink of an eye.

In its place she was left with nothing... but only desolation and torment.

_'Why... Why is this happening...? What have I done...?'_ She pondered as tears quickly filled the edges of her eyes.

"T-there must be a mistake!" Haruka blurted out in confusion, unable to fully comprehend the situation.

_'Heero... I'm getting scared...' _

"T-this is not true sensei!" She strongly stated with frustration evident from the tone of her raised voice.

_'Heero... where are you...'_

"This... this can't be happening!" The pretty campus idol voiced out, her composure... rapidly deteriorating by the second.

_'Heero... I need you...'_

"Haruka... The Principal told me the letter was already at his table when he arrived this morning. It was stated there that Heero has transferred to a school in Europe..." Maya Takahashi attempted to explain in an effort to calm her down.

_'Heero... I trust you...'_

"You are lying, Maya-sensei! I refuse to believe you!" Haruka shouted in defiance, shooting up from her chair, unable to accept the painful truth as her mind raged in turmoil while her heart was shattered into pieces.

_'Heero... you won't do this to me...'_

"Heero won't leave me! He would never leave without me!" The raven haired beauty lamented, warm tears were now freely trailing down her sky blue eyes.

"Haruka..." Ms. Takahashi worriedly uttered as she rose from her chair in another attempt to console the lovely young woman.

Seeing the teacher move towards her, Haruka shook her head sideways while taking a step back. "He loves me, Maya-sensei! Heero loves me! I won't stand for this!"

She immediately turned her back on the charcoal eyed teacher before storming out of the room.

Haruka never returned to her classes that day.

* * *

><p>The sun is at its peak during midday yet despite the cold climate brought by the ongoing winter season, it was still not enough to deter the sweat pouring from Haruka's face as she ran earnestly towards her destination. She had left the school grounds barely half an hour ago by following the hidden route that Heero utilizes whenever he brings his red motorcycle to the tool shed outside the western fences. The lovely young woman exerted just enough effort in lifting the torn down portion of the zigzag wired fence before skillfully crawling to the other side. From there the raven haired beauty sprinted down the small hill their school was situated at, on the way to the place where she knew the love of her life should be.<p>

_'Those are all lies... he will never leave me.'_ The cornflower blue eyed young woman adamantly thought, pushing herself to stand fast even as reality was setting upon her.

She continued to run, notwithstanding the difficulty of moving over snow covered ground. Her breaths were short and calculated while pacing herself to reach her destination in the soonest possible time. A plethora of emotions have been waging a brutal battle for control on her psyche, she was confused, unsettled, upset, frustrated... but most of all... desperate. The pretty campus idol still refuses to accept the knowledge that Ms. Maya Takahashi has imparted to her inside the faculty room. Her love for the Gundam Pilot was the sole empowerment driving her onwards, amidst the chaotic thoughts raging inside her mind and the troubling feelings now crushing her heart.

_'I trust you with all my heart, Heero. Wait for me...'_ Haruka hopefully uttered as she saw the apartment row he rented becoming more visible every second.

_**-oxo-**_

_"Honey... I'm home." Heero announced with a bit of hesitancy upon seeing her open the door._

_"Welcome home... anata (dear)..." She sweetly greeted before ushering him inside._

_'Now I get to drop the line I've always wanted! Then... I'll have the opportunity to see his cute reaction for sure!'_

_"Your dinner is almost ready. But after that what would you like? Is it coffee? Tea? or... me?" The pretty campus idol offered in a very sexy and enticing voice while softly batting her eyelashes at him._

_"Uhhmm... Y-you of course... a-anata..."_

_"Wow! You're really good, Heero! I've always wanted to say something like that once we get married! You just need a little more conviction, ok?" The cornflower blue eyed young woman happily stated while looking at him with a very pleased expression._

_**-oxo-**_

_'I'll always greet you each time you come home... I'll wait for you, make sure you will never feel alone, because you have a home in me... deep inside my heart.'_

As the memory slowly ebbed away, Haruka realized she was about to ascend the flight of stairs leading towards the second floor where her boyfriend's apartment was situated. The raven haired beauty paused for a moment, catching her breath while panting heavily, as it was only due to the rush of adrenalin still coursing through her veins had carried the young woman all the way from the school to where she currently is. Her feelings for him drove the pretty campus idol to push herself well beyond her limit, similar to that fateful evening in the back alleys of Kibitou's commercial center.

The surge of energy, giving her the needed strength to stop him from what he was about to commit that night.

_'I'm almost there.' _

She prayed deeply that the contents of the note were just a bad joke. But she could no longer turn a blind eye to the suffocating fear brought about by her intuition. Whatever it wanted to warn her... was nothing less than can be considered as deadly serious. She was feeling that familiar sensation coming from that unknown dread that she could not place a name on. And right now as she climbed the stairway to Heero's room... the sky blue eyed young woman sensed that the resounding aura emanating from the Gundam Pilot whenever they were in good proximity... was missing.

_'Why can't I feel you Heero...? I can sense when you're near me, even if I have not seen you yet... my affections for you would notify me...'_

Haruka was distracted off her musings after realizing she was already standing in front of his apartment door.

"H-Heero..." She muttered in disbelief upon noticing one very important detail.

It was left ajar.

* * *

><p>Hands shaking.<p>

Heart thumping.

Thoughts racing.

She slowly opened the door.

The room was basically still the same as she last remembered seeing it. Nothing practically changed. Every detail from the Spartan-like apartment room has been what it was since that night she spent with him. The small living room, dining area and bedroom adjacent to it were no different the last time she was there. However, it was missing two things: his personal belongings and Heero himself.

"No..." Haruka dreadfully uttered as she felt her strength, determination and hopes being sapped out from her body.

"W-why..." She asked while failing to suppress a sniffle, her heart desperately attempted to search for answers even as it steadily lost footing.

_**-oxo-**_

_Haruka knew her cooking was yet untested, well aware that she needs a lot of professional guidance and actual practice. Sheer determination and an indomitable fighting spirit could only bring one to a certain point. And as such, her best efforts were rewarded with not-so-presentable results. Even she could not bring herself to taste or let alone handle the aroma of the food she somehow prepared._

_'I'm sorry Heero... I really tried my best in hopes to impress you. I want to be someone you can be proud of. But right now, obviously I bit more than I can chew... I wasted a lot of ingredients. We'll just call for delivery if we want to have something edible for dinner.' The raven haired beauty sighed after placing the last of dishes she had prepared on the small dining table._

_"Uhhmm... I know cooking is not yet among my strong points, but given some practice I'll surely improve..." Haruka meekly trailed in deep embarrassment, her sky blue orbs unable to look at Heero._

_'Ok, now on to the part I have to amend the situation and apologize so that Heero won't think I'm such a failure.'_

_"We could just order something over the phone... I'll just throw them away and buy you something... I'm really sorry Heero." She muttered uneasily, obviously worried after noticing his unchanging reaction as she queasily held the wooden ladle by her apron while moving restlessly._

_Heero smiled subtly at her before sitting on one of the chairs, "Don't worry Haruka, we'll never know how it tastes till we try, right? Besides... looks could be deceiving."_

_With that he dipped his spoon over the small bowl of miso soup and dunked it all the way to his mouth._

_She saw his brows twitched while his throat seemed to have stiffened as the liquid traveled all the way down his esophagus._

_"H-how w-was i-it... Heero?" Haruka hopefully asked with her expectant blue irises looking at the Gundam Pilot as she waited for his response._

_"I-it...was intense, really." Heero simply said in what she somehow thought was a forced but determinedly convincing tone._

_"Heero... please don't push yourself anymore... I'll practice more before I try cooking for you again..."_

_He smiled tenderly at her, bringing butterflies to flutter at her stomach before replying, "I should at least give the main course a try." _

_Her boyfriend was knocked out cold the second he placed his fork with what was supposed to be gyudon in his mouth._

_"Heero!" Haruka yelled in surprise upon seeing the love of her life slump unconsciously face down on the table._

_The sky blue eyed young lady cringed in fear and worry during that time, it was only through her unquestionable devotion and unwavering affections for him that she managed to get him on the sofa, feed him spoonfuls of sugar, contemplate on performing CPR or calling the emergency hotline before Heero regained consciousness and consequently gagged out the food's residue on his kitchen sink. Those moments have been among the scariest she ever felt, the fear of losing the man who means so much to her became a lingering possibility and truth for her. Haruka knew she would never forgive herself with the knowledge that she could have gotten the mobile suit pilot an early trip to heaven through poisoning._

_Yet after clearing his throat and regaining his ever admirable composure, Heero never once blamed her. He even took responsibility of everything that happened, assuring her that it was by no way her fault. She should never blame herself and even ask forgiveness for worrying her._

_"I told you before. You can never do anything that will make me mad or angry at you. It's entirely my fault for being persistent despite your warning." Heero honestly, his deep blue Prussian eyes gazing at her in calm assurance. "I'm sorry I worried you." He added smiling subtly yet sincerely at her. She was all the more surprised as he gently laid her head on his chest after putting one arm around her waist._

_**-oxo-**_

The memory softly and slowly tapered off, like smoke dissipating into thin air, Haruka threw a sorrowful glance at the sofa as if picturing out that tender moment with Heero calming her down in light of her failed attempt of cooking for him. The remembrance was heartrending as it only reminded Haruka about how certain, how deep and how seriously she fell in love with the brown haired boy.

He knew how to appease her mind and calm her heart. The young woman promised to herself that she will cherish him more as each day passes in response to how he handled that situation.

She did not have any problems in doing that, as loving Heero was so natural and effortless for Haruka. By allowing it to grow faster than usual and substantial was but normal and encompassing for Haruka.

_'I love you so much... Heero... why...'_ She pondered as tears trickled down freely from her cornflower blue irises.

_**-oxo-**_

_"Merry Christmas, Haruka. I hope you like it."_

_She was left speechless and blushing in crimson red as Heero handed her the package covered in sky blue wrapper._

_"I... was supposed to give it to you back then, during Christmas Eve. I forgot to bring it along with my bag after I had to leave the motorcycle at GDT Towers."_

_'You... even thought of giving me something that time... when I confessed my feelings for you. Yet I only thought of expressing my emotions for you.'_

_Haruka could not help but smile openly at the Perfect Soldier, both of her cornflower blue orbs were gleaming and sparkling in happiness. It was something she never expected from him, his thoughtfulness caught her fully surprised and tongue tied. There was this unexplainable feeling that consumes her which permits an innate twitching of her lips into forming a smile reserved only for Heero. It was very instinctual and free flowing for her that the only times she has been aware of flashing such a heart moving smile were on occasions she would caught sight of herself at the mirror while thinking of the Perfect Soldier._

_"This is so cute!" She excitedly marveled while looking at the little white puppy stuff toy that the brown haired boy had given her. "I like it a lot! Thank you so much, Heero!"_

_'I'm really so silly at times... But I'll probably hug it too whenever I miss you, Heero.'_

_"You're welcome Haruka, I'm glad you like it."_

_"No... I don't just like it. I love it, really!"_

_She gently rested her head on his shoulder, the pretty campus idol was all the more satisfied after feeling his arms tenderly enclose around her._

_"I love you, Heero."_

_**-oxo-**_

Haruka felt more of the crystal, clear and warm liquid rolling down from her eyes as the phantoms of that scene between her and the young man who owns her heart slowly vanished into nothingness. His room held a good number of memories that she would always treasure, but now he has gone... the stoic and gentle boy she has profoundly love and cared... has left her.

"Why...?" The raven haired beauty wondered before falling to her knees in despair with the knowledge and reality of Heero leaving her has now fully sunk in.

She could only clasp both hands to cover her mouth as the young woman let out the anguish that has built up inside her fragile heart.

Haruka's croaked sobs and muffled crying was witnessed in silence by the empty room.

It was solemnly painful.

* * *

><p>"Onee-chan, Hibiki onee-san brought your school bag here a..."<p>

Haruka barely gave notice to her younger brother Toshio who happened upon her while she was on the way to her room. It was already past dinner time when the raven haired beauty got home, she had even ignored her mother calling for her to eat supper. All she wanted to do was go inside her room, lock herself and be alone. She had no appetite for dinner and would not want anyone to discover that her eyes were sore and puffy from all the crying she did at Heero's former apartment.

She has to be alone, by herself, without anyone else to bother her.

Slamming the door shut, she walked towards the component system at the far end of the antechamber connecting to her bedroom. The pretty campus idol opened the stereo system and pressed the FM radio function, absentmindedly scanning the frequency channels for nothing in particular, she stumbled upon a station that caught her attention after hearing the loud blaring sounds of heavily distorted guitar riffs, hard picked low bass keys and steamrolling percussion beats. She was never a fan of modern punk alternative rock but everything has been chaotic and rebelling to the unjustness of life seemed just right. Twisting the volume knob to the max, the small receiving room was filled with a rhythm of sound and noise that would block anyone from hearing and disturbing her.

The raven haired beauty moved to her bedroom and went directly towards her study table. There a lone picture frame stood idly by the left hand corner of her table. Every night as she studied or completed her school work she would always take a glance on the photo contained in its glass. Ever since that fateful evening when destiny made it possible for them to meet at the Arcade Center, she has taken the necessary measures of preserving the most prized and cherished memento of their time there.

Haruka gently took the picture frame and gazed lovingly at the photo within. It was a collection of shots taken inside the photo booth after he had relented to her rather incessant way of convincing. Highlighted on the upper right corner was the biggest portrait that she had selected when they were arranging the final template.

The image was that of Haruka deliberately intending to press her lips on his cheeks but ended by accidentally kissing Heero on his lips precisely at the instant he turned to face her while the camera flashed simultaneously.

The memoirs of that moment have always been vividly clear and deeply cherished within Haruka's mind, heart and soul.

_Even now._

Looking at him... remembering that time... seeing his face... staring affectionately into his cobalt blue orbs...

The lovely young woman gently caressed the area where his face is set on the portrait using her right hand.

Soon drops of tears fell on the glass surface of the frame, wetting the crystal panel.

Everything about him was being summoned inside the depths of her recollections.

A surge of memories focused only about him showered her thoughts and immersed her emotions.

"Ugh..."

Only about Heero.

"Ugh..."

Precious moments filled with joy and happiness whenever they were together.

"Ugh..."

But right now, considering her situation it was extremely painful.

"Heero!" Haruka woefully wailed while clutching the picture frame in both hands pressed closely on to her chest.

She yowled his name with sorrow repeatedly... each one more heartrending than the previous.

"Heero!" The pretty campus idol ululated as she cried her heart out.

Tears were freely falling down, unabashedly and unrestrained. Haruka has already given up any hint of poise within the confines of her room.

_'Nothing... nothing beats the pain of losing the one you love without knowing why...'_ Haruka lamented as she wept and sobbed in despair.

"Heero!" She bawled defiantly, pouring out her feelings, her affections, and her true love for him.

"Why did you abandon me? Was it something I said or done? If you disliked something, why didn't you tell me? I told you we have to be honest with each other. You could tell me everything and I promised that I'll try to understand you. I will do anything... no... everything for you. That's how much I love you! Yet you still left me!" Haruka uttered in frustration while looking at the picture of her and the Gundam Pilot once again.

"I cared for you! I fell for you! I... I trusted you! I gave everything to you! Isn't that enough for you to realize how much you mean to me? How much I love you? I did all of those because you are everything to me! But why do you have to abandon me? Don't you want me anymore? Don't you need me anymore? Don't... don't you love me anymore?" She continued, talking to the picture frame she held as tears streamed down her sky blue orbs.

"If there was something troubling you why didn't you approach me? If there was anything you don't like about me, just tell me... I will change... I will do it for you! I am willing to, because I love you! But why... why did you have to leave me? I thought we belong only with each other? I belong to you alone... Don't you want to belong to me anymore? I could feel how much you care for me, how much I mean to you, how much you love me! My heart feels your heart... and we feel the heartbeats of one another... Heero... tell me... please... The pain is truly unbearable... It hurts too much... my heart could not take this... I'm going to die without you!" The lovely young woman truthfully admitted, overtaken with grief, hapless in her current state.

Haruka Morishima cried her heart out and wailed pitifully throughout the evening amidst the loud blaring of her stereo system. Drowning her sorrows and pain from losing the love of her life.

She was startled a bit when her cordless phone lying carelessly on the study desk suddenly rang.

Haruka initially did not want to answer the telephone but somewhere inside her... a part of her... deeply wished... prayed... it was...

"Heero?" She auspiciously thought, while staring at the cordless phone with her bloodshot eyes till it rang once again.

_'Please... please let it be Heero, I want to wake up from this nightmare...'_

"H-Heero..." The pretty campus idol hoarsely croaked in between gasps, hoping against all odds that the caller would be him.

"H-Haruka? It's Hibiki. Are you alright?" She heard a familiar female voice greeting her from the other end of the line.

"H-Hibiki..." She softly said, acknowledging the caller.

_'No... I'm not fine.'_

"What happened to you? You didn't return to our classes after getting called at the faculty office. We thought you got sick, I was surprised when your mom told me you were not home yet. I just informed her you forgot your bag at school when I brought it there earlier. Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Hibiki..." She weakly uttered, feeling her heart was about to burst once more at being reminded of what she had lost.

"Haruka... I understand if you and Yuy-san are having problems. I would not pry anymore, but just know that I'm here when you need a shoulder to cry on."

"Hibiki..." Haruka choked as tears made their way down her cornflower blue eyes.

_'It's... too painful... like something got stuck in my throat... It's too difficult to accept... But I have to get it out of my chest...'_ The pretty campus idol mused no longer caring at her current state and apparent loss of composure.

"Heero... he left me." She revealed before succumbing to the agony of its meaning.

"Haruka... please stop crying, why would he leave you? How could you have learned about something when he has yet to return from absence?"

"Hibiki, he's no longer returning. Heero already transferred out. Maya-sensei told me when she summoned me at the faculty room."

"Haruka..."

"It's too painful, Hibiki! I love him so much! You know how much he means to me! Yet he still left me!"

"I think there must be a good reason for him transferring out. But I believe Yuy-san won't just leave you without saying anything."

"That's why it hurts too much! He abandoned me without telling me in person or at least even by leaving a single note! Maya sensei showed me the transfer papers! I don't mean anything to him, Hibiki... What have I done to disappoint him? Am I being a burden to him? Did he even love me in the first place? I'm confused... I'm frustrated... I... I want to wake up from all of this! What's worse is despite all that is happening, everything about me is crying out for him! I need to have him back! You have to help me find him, Hibiki!"

"Haruka... calm down, this is..."

"I can't calm down Hibiki! Losing Heero... the pain... the agony... the sorrow... is similar to that of a bird losing its own wings!"

"Haruka..."

"A bird... losing its ability to fly... that's what I am right now. Can't you see Hibiki? Heero... he's my wings... with him... I'm complete... I could soar high and reach the heavens... But now that he's gone... It would be better if I just die!"

"Haruka! Get a grip of yourself. Your relationship with him only lasted for a week. He might be your first love but he definitely won't be the last. I'm not saying you replace him immediately but just let your wounds heal first. Go back to being yourself before you met him. You'll be a stronger person now that you have experienced..."

"No, Hibiki. You truly can't understand me. You have to experience it to have a grasp on how much he means to me. He's the only one for me. He'll be the only one that I'll love for the rest of my life. He is my everything. He makes me feel complete. He is where my heart is! He is my joy and happiness!"

"Haruka..."

"But now he's gone. He's taken away all of those... with him... when he left."

_'That's right... I can't go back to how I was before I met him. I have only been truly alive since he came into my life.'_

"Good night, Hibiki." The raven haired beauty said, closing their conversation before hanging up, not even bothering to wait for her best friend's reply.

_'Heero... I love you...'_ Her train of thoughts continuously processed as she tenderly gazed at his face inside the picture frame.

_'I love you...'_

_'I love you...'_

Haruka firmly clutched the photo frame closer to her chest as she wept in sorrow and frustration.

The loud music booming from the antechamber may have been enough to drown the lovely young woman's pain filled cries from anyone listening outside her room within the house.

But not from someone who was carefully hidden by the wall outside her small veranda.

* * *

><p>He saw her pitifully anguished.<p>

He heard her poignant lamentations.

He felt her sorrowful wails.

He witnessed everything.

_'Haruka...'_ Heero silently spoke in his mind, while seeing the sorry state he had placed Haruka in.

The love of his life... was crying her heart out. She was bleeding tears from her cornflower blue eyes.

The _scene_ was exactly how he saw it.

_Deja Vu._

Yes, everything has come to pass.

It was the _last image_ of Haruka that he saw inside Wing Gundam during that ill-fated Fold Generator run.

The final image that ZERO has showed him.

It was fated to happen.

It was destined to occur.

He made it all possible.

He was the cause of all her pain, sorrow, agony and suffering.

He had thoroughly broken Haruka Morishima's heart.

_'Haruka... I...'_ The brown haired boy's thoughts scrambled for reason while both of his hands were balled into fists. His knuckles were shaking... he wanted to hit himself. He wanted to get punished and take away everything Haruka was experiencing right now. He knows he deserves it... not her. Not the lovely young woman who's only fault was to fall in love with him. Her affections, care, devotion, passion and profound emotions for him have been immense. It was very intense and powerful. There was no doubt, hesitation or second thoughts. She gave him everything. Yet he threw them all away. Including what Haruka considers as her most cherished and prized possession... the love she has for him. The _feeling_ that made both of them whole. Completed them not as two individuals but merged only as one. It took them to greater heights and allowed them to transcend high above the heavens.

The Perfect Soldier only wanted to see Haruka for one last time. One final memory of her that he could burn deep inside his heart and mind when he goes back to his timeline. He had silently made his way to the Morishima mansion and stealthily scaled the walls to her veranda to catch one final glance at the lovely young woman he was seriously and utterly in love with. Expecting to see her sleeping face at peace during nighttime, he was instead given a front row seat on the cornflower blue eyed lady's moment of utter frustration and absolute desperation. During the last few days, he has been reliving the nightmares of his past. The brown haired boy fervently thought that in releasing her, he would be freed from his guilt and conscience.

Yet... seeing the lovely raven haired young woman in such a state: miserable, tear-stricken and hopeless, soon dawned to him that he has but only replaced his old nightmare with a new and far worst one. Heero knows he will forever be haunted for the rest of his life... the memory of Haruka, the one woman he has allowed to enter his heart, pouring out all her grief for losing him.

Every word that came out from her lips crushed his heart, because everything she mentioned was true. He simply threw her aside. He gave no consideration to her feelings. He shutdown every right she had on their relationship.

He just left her.

_'It is for your own good Haruka. Endure the pain now. It will make you a better... stronger person in the future. You deserve to be with someone else. Someone not tainted and damned like I am.'_

_A killer._

_A murderer._

_A slayer._

The words sear deeply into his soul, cutting cleanly like knife on warm butter. Burning everything he wanted, cherished and dreamed with the woman he has come to nurture more than anything else. It was ironic, he became a man of affluence whose value could not be measured by monetary means but has in abundance the wealth desired by the simple common folk, he had hope and a home through the love of the beautiful raven haired woman that meant the entire world to him. A chance of salvation in light of all the sins he committed in the past. A shelter to rest his wearied soul from the entire might of carrying the crosses of his dark yesterday.

A hope.

A home.

From a love... now lost.

He gave her the happiness and joy she had long sought. He provided her the protection and safety she had long yearned. He allowed her to experience the magic of being cared, nurtured and cherished, the chance to grow and mature which she had long wanted. He took her repeatedly, claiming her as his, drowning both of them in a fiery chasm brought forth by passion and affection. And he loved her, the one thing she held dearly above everything else, the only matter that gave meaning, that gave reason, that gave value to his otherwise... hollow existence.

But he took them all away from her in one single instant.

The Perfect Soldier wanted to undo everything that he did. He wanted to take the pretty campus idol back into his arms. He wanted to claim her once again. He wanted her back. Every part of him wanted her… needed her. It took all of his willpower to stop himself. To prevent him from further ruining Haruka's life, meddling her fate and trampling her destiny. Even if it will cost him the last remaining shards of his humanity, he would pay the price of losing her dearly till the day the reaper claims him. Even if it would leave his mind battered and disarrayed while his heart lay mangled and trounced for the days that are yet to come.

His nightmares indeed had come true, for that night, the mobile suit pilot never knew that he killed a part of Haruka.

And in doing so, he had unknowingly killed that very same part of him as well.

It would have been better if he had ended her existence right there and then. Because she would have been better off dead in the aftermath of their breakup.

A bird that has lost its wings... or more accurately, the ability to fly.

Losing your purpose, losing your nature and losing your everything.

He was her everything.

He was all to her.

He was the entirety for her.

Heero Yuy is Haruka's wings.

* * *

><p><strong>3:14am, 4th of January, 2012 A.D. (GMT +8:00 Tokyo)<strong>

_'Betrayer...'_

The word was only a whisper, from a source unknown but its effect resounded with intensity similar to the message of a prominent speaker at the podium. He raised his head and looked grimly at the portrait clipped on the lower left corner panel of the main screen. It was the picture of him and Haruka, accidentally kissing each other while inside the Arcade Center's specialized photo booth. One of the many memories he was bringing with him once he returns back to his time.

Wing Gundam continued to hold orbit at the far side of the Moon, the portion of Earth's lone satellite not readily visible to humanity's naked eye. He has been there for almost half an hour already, contemplating all of his recent actions and pondering his next move. His chest was heavy, rebelliously hardened and constricted, the result and reaction of what lies past his rib cage. While his mind was wracked with turmoil and great unhappiness, no doubt the consequence of his latest decision.

_'Betrayer...'_

It was repeated using the same raspy tone he heard from earlier, taunting him, mocking him. Every part of the Perfect Soldier was against him. His mind strongly disagreed, his heart vehemently pleaded he discontinue and his soul fiercely implored him to reflect first before doing anything. All three have every reason to stop him because she was the only one that breathes life to them. She gave him a sense of purpose, a reason to dream and a promise of hope. Haruka had given the cobalt blue eyed boy her complete trust. She fully believed in him. She regarded him with good faith. Heero repaid such notion by giving up on her.

_"... I will do my best and please let me prove to you that my trust and faith in you is without equal."_

He never gave her that chance.

Looking forlornly at the portrait, his Prussian blue eyes spilled out all the emotions he had been keeping. Heero grunted in contemplation as he seemingly spoke with the picture in front of him.

"Haruka... it seems that all I end up doing is making you cry. I thought... I could handle it, I would fight for you, fight for us... fight for what we have. But I'm scared. My fears got the best of me... I'm afraid that you'll end up hating me for all the things that I've done. It would be better if you never know that the person you've come to care was a killer... a murderer. I... I can't even look at my face in the mirror without hating myself. I don't want to drag you down with me. That's why I'm running away... it's the only thing I know to keep myself from hurting you anymore. You deserve someone... far better than me. Not a person whose hands are tainted by the blood of the innocent. I'm not throwing you aside... I'm letting you go for your own good. I'll never forget you... till my final breath, that's... that's how much... I..."

He felt something wedge itself firmly in his throat. The mobile suit pilot wanted to say that he _loves_ her, bid her _goodbye_ and tell her _sorry_.

But Heero knew he lost every right to utter even one of those three words.

He was a traitor to everything that the sky blue eyed young woman believed, trusted and had faith in.

However, _traitor_ is a word used for reasons that focus on loyalty, matters involving one's allegiance, similar to a cause or belief that is worth fighting for.

His case was different, as it involves the bond forged between two souls.

He deserves a more fitting term.

It was something more personal... more appropriate.

_'Betrayer...'_

He felt his chest tighten up after hearing the word once again. His breathing was heavy, repeatedly exhaling and inhaling air as he attempted to calm himself down.

_'What's... wrong with me...?'_

Focusing instead on the task at hand, he shifted his attention to the front display panel and began preparing the Wing Gundam for the journey back to his own time.

"ZERO, plot the reverse course based from the Fold Generator trial run using simulation model twenty three. Include time intervals for attained velocity and the changes in acceleration per corresponding distance traveled."

The system followed his voice command, a three-dimensional scale representation showing the required rate of velocity on every succeeding navigational point alongside the distance separating it from the next target waypoint. The diagram was based on the Wing Gundam's original Fold Generator flight plan, he accomplished a lot of simulations but could only pattern his successful trial run based from the details of the twenty third test model.

"ZERO initiate Fold Generator run number two. Let's go back…"

_Home._

He could never say that word ever again.

Heero Yuy lost everything that day.

He was homeless.

He was hopeless.

* * *

><p>The Wing Gundam zoomed ferociously towards the first nav-point, Heero spared a quick glance at his console displays and noted that he was approaching mach 20. Holding the left throttle firmly he pushed the right lever-stick controlling the mobile suit's acceleration forward to increase velocity. Wing Gundam's neo-bird mode mightily surged onwards like a phoenix burning everything across its path. The Gundam seemingly shrieked in fury as it began breaking speeds many times faster than that emitted by sound.<p>

His cobalt blue eyes were focused at all three display screens as he successfully passed the nav-point and proceeded to get to the next one. The mobile suit's cockpit has yet to enter the next stage where he expects to be jolted from his seat. All telemetry systems have been working fine while the Gundanium plating was holding pretty well despite getting banged up slightly from the last run. He had the ZERO system perform an ongoing diagnostic run to monitor the status of Wing Gundam's primary and secondary systems. Satisfied that all seems going well he increased the output on the mobile suit's Vernier thrusters.

"ZERO, disengage safety thresholds."

The unique system followed his command, allowing the Perfect Soldier to further push the acceleration of his mobile suit. Wing Gundam's High Mobility Vernier Thrusters growled in response, flaring a trail of azure on its wake. Throwing another look at his console, Heero was silently pleased to see that he was already passing the mach 35 mark.

"ZERO, prepare to activate coolants once we hit 45."

Wing Gundam rushed cohesively, expertly guided by Heero's phenomenal piloting skills. The mobile suit never strayed from its flight plan, streaking viciously to the next nav-point while increasing acceleration to mach 40. He grunted in grim determination before pushing the Gundam to further exceed its operating threshold.

"Releasing coolants… in… 3… 2… 1." The brown haired boy calmly stated as cool air mixed with liquefied gases was sprayed out from exhaust vents.

Everything was moving faster as he anticipated, he was about to hit mach 47 in a span of 20 seconds and at this moment he has to accomplish the next stage of the flight plan.

"Initiating Fold Generator."

A bluish stream of energy with an intense luster rivaling that of lightning began shrouding Wing Gundam.

The Fold Generator was now active.

He was also mid-way through mach 48 when energy was redirected to all five mirror points, slowly conjuring a time-space transit hole. The power and force involved was considerable as the luminous intensity being dispersed was blinding. Streaks and bolts from mixed hues of blue energy blanketed the area around Wing Gundam. But Heero remained dauntless. His eyes glinted decidedly as he made the final push towards the target velocity while the mobile suit approached the final nav-point.

'_50!'_

Fold Generator completed opening the spatial time warp hole while ZERO system worked in parallel as it navigated the threads separating time, space and reality.

It was also then that everything turned against him.

_"So, let's wash off your sweat before we meet them! Come on, let's go!" Haruka exclaimed as she latched her arm excitedly around Heero's own before eagerly pulling him out of the Town Square._

As the words drifted off, a storm of images began barraging his mind.

Showing him the time he first saw Haruka in her swim suit. It was followed by the two of them splashing water at each other as the raven haired woman laughed wholeheartedly. Then it was followed by him teaching her supposedly how to swim. It was succeeded by both of them rushing downward the pool's slide. Before finally showing the brown haired boy getting reprimanded by Haruka after mistakenly thought of flirting with the other women on the pool.

The next set of images showed him and Haruka inside that hotel room. Of course, he would never ever forget that time. It was the moment she confessed all her feelings for him. It was also the instance that he allowed himself to freely express his emotions for her.

"_I… I like you!"_

"_I'm so much in love with you!"_

"_I really do!"_

Haruka's words echoed clearly in his mind, those were her purest emotions she had courageously spilled out. Her deepest feelings, the affections she held for no one else but him.

"ZERO, what are you doing?"

A group of images then presented themselves at the Gundam Pilot, each one flashing thoroughly, reminding him of the happiest moments he spent in the company of the beautiful raven haired woman. The first showed him and Haruka giggling happily as they threw snowballs at one another. The second was that of them building their respective snowman while the cornflower blue eyed young lady teased him in delight. While the third and last one was the picture of them plowing through the snow covered ground with Haruka stepping solely at his footsteps before ending with him hugging her tenderly.

He tried to focus at piloting the mobile suit as it traveled the spatial time hole in precision, the Perfect Soldier felt the cockpit shudder as various forces and energies threatened to throw him off his path. Severely straining himself to keep his attention from straying away the ZERO system again threw him another salvo of images.

Things he cherished most involving the one woman he loved more than anything.

Heero was reminded by the first image of that occasion when they were praying in front of the shrine. Next to follow suit was the scene were both of them exchanged reading their fortunes before Haruka kept his parchment inside her pouch.

_"You belong to me and I belong to you. What is mine is yours and what is yours is mine."_

_"You can take all my fortune, all my luck and even everything that I have. I'll take all your misfortune, troubles and hardships in return."_

Indeed, he took away everything that she has. Everything that matters to her most. Everything that was Haruka was him, Heero Yuy.

_"It's because I love you, Heero. You mean everything to me. As long as I have you, even if I'm the unluckiest girl in the world... I'll still be the happiest." Haruka earnestly said as she removed her pointer finger atop his lips._

The third scene was of Haruka smiling lovingly at him, that precious smile she only had for him, alone. They had finished catching goldfish and Haruka already asked the stall owner to place the biggest pair inside the plastic bag filled with water.

_"They're like us you know, even if separated from the rest they could survive as long as they have each other." She mused, her cornflower blue eyes glimmering under the bright lights surrounding the festivities._

The last image was that of him feeding the pretty campus idol with Takoyaki balls as they sat on a granite bench.

"Haruka…"

He knew what would happen next. Haruka flailed her hands helplessly while he moved to give her the water bottle. The young woman had other plans though as she shook her head desperately beckoning him to move forward. Haruka then skillfully placed her hand at the back of his neck before lunging at him and planting her lips firmly next to his own.

He would never forget that moment.

But the ZERO system was far from satisfied.

"W-what… is… t-this…?"

The next set of images was far different from the ones he had seen before.

The previous ones he was familiar with, as they were moments that had come to pass.

While the current scenes…

The first showed Haruka sitting all alone at the fountain looking despondently at its flowing waters.

The second had the lovely young woman standing by the railings of the view deck park while tears roll down from her eyes.

The third displayed the cornflower blue eyed lady shaking uncontrollably while kneeling in front of the temple altar.

"No… Haruka…" The Perfect Soldier whispered in disbelief.

Heero was unfamiliar with any of them. The brown haired boy however deduced and conceded as he realized… _that these moments are yet to happen._

It was the future.

"_I love you so much, Heero. I really do."_

"Stop doing that ZERO!" He angrily shouted after hearing her voice full of affections directed only to him.

The images kept on surging, one way or another. His consciousness was being obscured while his heart and mind were tortured at seeing every scene involving Haruka in a state of hopelessness and frustration. It was soul crushing. It was mind blowing. It was heart breaking.

He struggled to contain his breathing and soon cold sweat began pouring down his temple. The Wing Gundam continued its blazing approach towards the end of the spatial time hole which was still barely visible from his current location. The luster and luminosity being excreted by the mobile suit clashed furiously with the rampaging energies of the black and blue lightning lancing through his path.

The cockpit shuddered more violently and the jolts became more frequently, he was not sure if the unknown powers storming the Wing Gundam while they threaded the inter-spatial warp had anything to do with it anymore. His mind was being pummeled by the images that ZERO has been showing him while his heart was being shattered and spliced continuously at seeing Haruka in her hapless condition.

He froze and almost jumped from his seat as the final image dawned to him.

Haruka was crying while running at the streets, she had reached the main intersection when…

"NO!" Heero howled in desperation as the scene unfolded.

It was too much for him as the Gundam Pilot blacked out while his mobile suit passed the spatial time hole.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

The Golden Days are over and with it marks the dawn of the Dark Times for Heero and Haruka.

Now everyone… please be calm, put down all those pitchforks and don't hang me to burn by the stakes. I won't be able to finish the story should that happen.

Chapter 13 officially kicks off the fourth and final arc of Haruka's Wings. Thank you so much for the continued patronage and hope you enjoyed the work completed on the Haruka/Love (3rd) Arc.

3rd Arc – Spanned for 3 lengthy chapters (10-12), showing Haruka and Heero at their finest moments. Thus, I informally refer to this part as the "Golden Days" since it shows how they formally started their relationship and all those nice, fluffy moments involving the two as they worked towards building that long desired romantic commitment.

Acknowledgment – 13 is for all the long-time supporters and followers of the story as the chapter marks the first anniversary of the story. Thank you so much guys for bearing with me for the past year and as we head towards the final stretch rest assured that I won't disappoint everyone.

Drama – OK, staying true to the second tagging of the story please expect the chapters moving forward to deal heavily on this subject. The occasional humor might still be there, however I could guarantee one thing new that you could look forward on the next chapter. You'll realize what it is as we move onwards.

The Dream – It was two-layered, this was inspired by a movie I think most of you guys are aware of. Well, I have to watch EW again to reenact the scenes between Heero and the little girl. This was very challenging but at the same time fulfilling to complete. I was listening to EW soundtrack particularly "Heero's Dream" as motivation while finishing this scene.

Haruka's Wings – Yes my friends, it is Heero. The title refers to our main protagonist.

To all the reviewers and readers, again I am deeply grateful for the response and reactions. It is a constant source of motivation and inspiration.

Please review! I'd like to hear your thoughts and opinions on this tragic breakup.

* * *

><p><strong>4:03am, 4th of January, A.C. 198<strong>

The mobile suit Wing Gundam drifted aimlessly in outer space. Silence prevailed by the borders of nothingness as it floated lazily in the wide expanse. However, inside its cockpit, the lone occupant could be seen drowning himself in a fit of empty, hollow laughter.

Heero Yuy laughed indifferently, similar to that instance he first destroyed two Aries MS when Operation Meteor was initiated or that time he had successfully planted the explosives which resulted to a lot of civilian casualties in L1. The laughter was maniacal yet as much as he tried it could not conceal the excruciating pain that congested his heart.

He was broken. He was back to how it was or much worse even before the Eve Wars took place.

'_I'm back and I'm as empty as the void.'_

The Gundam Pilot spared a glance at the console's clock and it reflected what he expected.

_January 4, A.C. 198, 4:05am._

Not sure of what to do next, he switched the commlink to the secured private channel they had used during that ill-fated Fold Generator trial run. Heero was surprised as the frequency cackled into activity the instant he tuned in. He did not expect any ongoing activity with Quatre's private frequency and decided to listen on the transmission as the ZERO system adjusted its reception to better receive the current broadcast.

"…Maxwell and that infernal machine have failed once again! It's the ninth run already and I'm telling you to replace him with Barton instead, Winner."

"Wufei, we're truly grateful for you lending us a hand. But we can't spare Trowa, besides Duo has a higher compatibility rating with that mobile suit. Please return to the hangar and we'll try once again after three days…"

'_No… It can't be… They're doing it again.'_

He inhaled deeply, realizing and understanding the context of the conversation. His fellow pilots were trying to repeat the experiment that resulted to his current misery. The brown haired boy was unsure though on how it was being attempted and on what type of mobile suit is being utilized to carry out the testing.

"Quatre's right, Wufei. We have to do all that we can to find Heero." A familiar tepid voice responded which he surmised could be no other than Trowa.

'_Find out what happened to me? No, you would never want to find out. I am more wretched right now than the first time I left.'_

He was perturbed.

His guilt and conscience was gnawing at him.

His mind was mangled even more at the images that ZERO showed him while the Wing Gundam navigated through the spatial time hole.

His heart was splintered into pieces upon witnessing that most disturbing final scene that the vaunted Operating System presented him.

The memory… brought an ever consuming rage and sorrow to burst out in full comprehension.

_"Remember... I'm yours now. Call me Haruka. I'm your... Haruka." She spoke tenderly while looking deeply into his eyes._

"You cared for me…" He said in trance as the memories began flooding his mind.

_"I'll prove it to you. We are meant for each other. And I'll never tire of it, even if it takes me a lifetime." Haruka seriously told him as her cornflower blue eyes glowed in response to her statement._

"You gave your whole self, you never thought twice of sharing everything with me…"

_"I love you, Heero. More and more each passing day." The raven haired beauty sincerely whispered while Heero embraced her softly that time he gave the cute white puppy stuff toy._

"You never got tired of proving how much I meant to you… yet I…" Heero admitted as he stared solemnly at their portrait by the front display screen.

_"I am so much in love with you, the moment I learned of the tragedy... I want to see you, I have to be at your side, I need to be sure you are safe. I thought I lost you, Heero. I was really worried. You are so precious to me. Losing you to an accident or to another woman... I could never take that."_

"I forsake you… gave up on what we had… cast you away… never knowing anything…"

_"If that happens... I don't know if I could live on. No... I'm sure of it... I... I would die if you leave me."_

DIE. Haruka. Dead.

All monitor screens of Wing Gundam suddenly blazed a sheer luminescence comparable to the brightness of the morning sun. Everything became clear to him as he did not only lose her in the past, but for all of time… for eternity.

He killed Haruka Morishima, not by taking her life, but by taking away her reason to live.

By removing himself from her existence.

_"…You would be the reason for her to lose the will to live."_ The words from the little girl hauntingly reminded him while his heart began thumping unbearably stronger each passing moment.

"No!" Heero painfully roared, finally realizing and accepting the truth of his actions.

The Wing Gundam growled defiantly as its Vernier thrusters sprang into life. Pushing both throttles to maximum, the mobile suit snarled into action. The Gundam accelerated rapidly, leaving a trail of azure from its origin. His cobalt blue eyes reverted into the lifeless, deadly pitch black orbs that appear whenever he was intent on facing the grim reaper.

Heero had no intent of defying death in fact he was now desperately pursuing it.

* * *

><p>The Tallgeese III was already on a steady course towards Quatre's hidden installation at L4. Wufei Chang has been recalled by his fellow Gundam Pilots and was moving onward while musing at the latest failure of the Fold Generator Mk. II. He had been working under direct orders by Lady Une to provide technical assistance for his former comrades through a special agreement known only between the upper echelons of the Preventers and Winner Group of Industries. The fiery warrior of justice skimmed through his sensors one last time before being alerted to the presence of a yet undetermined contact.<p>

"I have a contact appearing on my wide-array radar, Winner." He simply radioed and was about to dismiss it as a civilian craft but became alarmed as it was madly accelerating while making a beeline towards him.

'_What the hell… such speed… could it be?'_ Wufei pondered with his brows furrowed closely together, however he has to act quickly as whatever it was, the unknown blip was coming in terribly fast.

"It's rapidly closing from behind… hold on a sec… the signature… it's…" He reported as the image became clearer from his rear camera.

'_Good Lord… It can't be...'_ The fiery pilot of Altron Gundam muttered under his breath as the object came into full view.

"Command Control… the Wing Gundam has reappeared!"

'_There's… something wrong about it, though. Wait a minute...' _He carefully observed but realized that it was bearing right where he is.

"And it's heading directly towards me!"

"Could you give us a long range feed? Please confirm if it's Heero!" Quatre pleaded, responding almost instantaneously after his last transmission.

Wufei halted the white behemoth and turned to face the streaking Wing Gundam in neo-bird transformation, still at a loss for words to its stoic pilot's behavior. But nevertheless he forwarded the visual feed coming from his mobile suit's camera.

'_We only do this if we're pursuing an enemy.'_

"Heero! You're in a collision course with the Tallgeese III, change your heading or stop your advance!" Quatre broadcasted in their private frequency while looking intently at his screen.

They only heard a familiar grunt coming from his commlink.

"What the hell are you doing, Yuy?!"

"He is closing the gap fast, Wufei!" Quatre's alarmed voice rang over the channel as the Perfect Soldier rushed towards his position.

Instead of replying, the Wing Gundam twisted counter-clockwise and transformed from aircraft configuration to mobile suit mode. Its right hand swiftly pulling out the glowing green harlequin beam saber previously concealed from its shield.

The Gundam's bright green eyes were smoldering with fury as it brandished the harlequin beam saber to its side.

'_Damn!'_ Wufei hissed between gritted teeth as he readied the Tallgeese III to defend himself, cyan energy began emanating from the beam saber as he drew it out from his own mobile suit's shield.

Within the flash of an instant the Wing Gundam lunged furiously towards the Tallgeese III, the Perfect Soldier then unleashed a vicious diagonal strike forcing him to swing his beam saber in return to prevent his mobile suit from getting shredded.

"Have you gone mad?!" Wufei agitatedly screamed from the private channel as he crossed swords with the cobalt blue eyed boy.

"No, Wufei." Heero's cool, nonchalant voice finally responded to his inquiry.

"I am not your enemy, Heero!" He reasoned out as the fiery warrior of justice felt the Gundam release even more energy to its blade and began pressing back at his own saber.

"You're right because… I am the ENEMY!" Heero growled as the Wing Gundam pulled its right arm bearing the beam saber into another slashing motion.


	14. Chapter 14 The Whereabouts of Happiness

**_**Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Gundam Wing, Amagami SS or any of its characters. I wrote this fanfic for my own pleasure and purely entertainment.

**Chapter 14 - The Whereabouts of Happiness**

Mobile suit designate: Wing Gundam or Unit 01 as referred to by its enemies was a symbol of rebellion by the Colonies against the tyrannical Earth Sphere Alliance. The Gundam was one of the five prototypes released when Operation Meteor was initiated by rebel citizens of the Colonies in response to the assassination of its charismatic and pacifist leader, Heero Yuy. An advocate of peace and total pacifism, he was considered as the rallying point that could have bridge the differences between Earth Sphere and the Colonies. His untimely death triggered the resulting events that would turn the gears of rebellion into an all out campaign for the Colonies independence. The mobile suit participated in numerous military assignments, armed conflict and field operations piloted by a nameless young boy, given only a code name taken after the very same illustrious leader of the Colonies.

A name symbolizing peace, unity and total pacifism.

However, his approach and skills utilized in ending the dispute were considered a polar opposite to the methods employed by the person whose name he was given with.

The pilot played a central role in finally attaining the long sought peace between Earth and the Colonies after a year of countless battles which led to a climactic confrontation that resulted to the greatest armed conflict witnessed by mankind. His extraordinary capabilities had been invaluable when peace was threatened once again, barely a year following the conclusion of the largest confrontation that consumed the entire Earth Sphere. Both occasions the young man has came out triumphant which ensured mankind's transition from a history full of wars and bloodshed to a future where weapons such as mobile suits were deemed unnecessary.

Yet as of this moment, his actions were a complete opposition to everything he had previously believed in.

_'Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer!'_

Wing Gundam veered to the right before letting loose a devastating combination of strikes. Its green harlequin beam saber gleaming with extreme turbulence as the pilot relentlessly poured one assault after another. The Gundam was going up against the Tallgeese III, with its own pilot hard-pressed on the defensive end, forced into an arduous task on either parrying or blocking the seemingly endless wave of attacks. The forced duel has been going on for the last quarter of an hour with the Wing Gundam's pilot, Heero Yuy vehemently refusing any attempts for a peaceful resolution or dialogue from Tallgeese III's pilot, Wufei Chang.

"What's gotten into you, Yuy?!"

His mobile suit specs were considered obsolete if compared statistically to that of its opponent. The Wing Gundam might have an edge when it comes to raw acceleration but the Tallgeese III surpasses it on many aspects. The white behemoth was not only larger in size, but boasts better power output and mobility thru its enhanced third generation twin Super Vernier thrusters. The unit sports an impressive array of weaponry to complement its armor made from Gundanium alloy. For melee or close quarters combat, the Tallgeese III has a pair of concealed beam sabers through hidden compartments within its shield. While on mid-range, it employs the usage of a heat whip capable of shredding even Titanium composite alloys. Its designated weapon for extended or long range is a powerful Ultra Mega Particle Rail Cannon which was more than adequate to destroy a resource satellite at full power setting. While Wing Gundam's own Buster Rifle was able to incite terror into the hearts of the enemy during its heyday, the weapon's power rating still pales in comparison with its adversary's rail cannon. However, for all of the Gundam's tactical and performance disadvantages, such burdens were negated by two reasons: the first was its ZERO System which is considered as the deadliest operating system ever conceived in the history of mobile suit technology and second because of the phenomenal skills of its pilot, none other than Heero Yuy.

_'Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer!'_

The transformable suit quickly winded its right arm bearing the harlequin beam saber and delivered a lethal diagonal slash aimed at the enemy suit's left epaulet. The action was immediately succeeded by a horizontal sweep initiated from its left torso going to the right, followed with a powerful overhead strike that would have cleaved its adversary neatly into two had Wufei not been able to swing his suit's cyan beam weapon against the Perfect Soldier's attack. However, Heero was relentless, unwilling to give his opponent any room to breathe, he immediately connected a spin slice coming from the Gundam's own left shoulder. Still unsatisfied and fully intent on stressing a very serious point, the ZERO System powered suit completed its combination with an exclamation, thrusting its beam saber towards the center of Tallgeese III's torso.

Wufei Chang already had his mobile suit's shield raise to protect himself from Heero's unwavering offensive but never expected that the brown haired boy will seriously target his cockpit.

The force and resulting impact proved too much for Wufei as his guard was forced open by the Wing Gundam's ruthless assault.

Meanwhile, Heero's mind was being filled by a seemingly interminable amount of data from the ZERO System. Numerous avenues of offensive drives were being provided alongside a stream of all possible counterattacks were continuously fed into his consciousness to prepare for any possible retaliation expected from his cornered opponent. As the wave of logical calculations rushed thru his head, he continually hears the repeated utterance of one word that best describes him from a shrilling and raspy voice. No matter how harsh or how brutal it may sound, the word completely defines his most recent actions. The voice was resolute, leaving him without any cause for excuse or explanation.

_'Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer!'_

"What the hell is wrong with you, Yuy?!" Wufei's scream rang across the commlink but he resolved to ignore his fellow Gundam Pilot's inquiry.

Prudently, Heero allowed Wufei some breathing space by slamming a turning kick that landed on Tallgeese III's torso. The white behemoth was forcefully pushed backwards, and in the process creating a good amount of distance between them.

Wing Gundam could be likened to an angel bringing death and destruction.

Harbinger of chaos and devastation.

And its normally calm and composed pilot is now no different from a frenzied warrior drunk with reckless savagery and insane fury.

A berserker.

The brown haired boy could feel the adrenalin continuously surging through his nerves.

His heart was beating abnormally fast and pumping blood furiously through his veins.

His mind was being strewn by an endless streak of thoughts and memories.

All because of one woman.

All because of Haruka Morishima, the lovely young lady he fell in love with.

The most important person in his life.

The one he left behind.

_'Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer! Betrayer!'_

His thoughts has been in a constant haze throughout the fight, apart from handling the ever increasing mental strain caused by the ZERO system, he also has to deal with the influx of memories brought by his own emotional despair. The images were insistent as it flashed rapidly into his mind's eye, spanning from the time he first met Haruka till the moment he silently witnessed the raven haired beauty's painful wails after breaking her heart. The guilt of leaving her crushed him immensely. It gutted his conscience tremendously and left him a deeply broken man. Heero knew that he brought all the pain and sorrow to the two of them because of his decision... and his actions. He was solely to be blamed for everything that happened.

"Are you doing the right thing?!" He heard Wufei furiously asked after recovering from his last assault.

Once again, he decided not to respond.

Instead he resumed assailing the beleaguered pilot of Tallgeese III.

The Wing Gundam's green harlequin beam saber swung and clashed repeatedly against the cyan blue energy blade of the Tallgeese III. The two adversaries were now elevating their duel to a higher level as Wufei was beginning to respond with more aggression after each exchange of their weapons. It was hardly considered a sword dance as Heero removed whatever grace or finesse he normally exudes during mobile suit combat. After his earlier outburst, he has now regained the stoic and cool demeanor everyone was familiar with. But deep within, he was being stormed endlessly by the brutal pangs of conscience incited from his total disregard of Haruka Morishima's feelings. Pushing the throttle to his desired direction, Wing Gundam swerved to the left with Wufei kicking in the Tallgeese IIIs Super Verniers to match his lateral movement before cutting loose with a series of strikes and slashes as the Perfect Soldier once again went on the offensive.

"I'm asking you, are you doing the right thing?!" Wufei once more queried with irritation while trading well timed swings to properly defend himself from each strike of the Wing Gundam's harlequin beam saber.

"My existence right now serves as a proof that I am no longer needed." Heero calmly replied, finally breaking his silence.

"What?!" The fiery pilot from Colony L5 asked in annoyance as the Perfect Soldier slammed a backhand slash that almost got past his mobile suit's shield.

"This is a meaningless battle Wufei. Me… being a soldier is making it a necessity." The brown haired boy carefully explained, now transmitting a visual feed of his image to both Wufei's Tallgeese III and Quatre's command center.

"Stop what you're doing Heero! Please! Stop fighting! We've been looking for you since you've gone missing!" Quatre interjected on the private channel as they continued swinging their blades at each other.

"What has gotten into you, Yuy?!"

_'I need to goad Wufei even further... if I intend to get the result I truly want.'_

"I'm taking responsibility for my actions, Wufei. Show me the warrior in you or die by my blade." The Perfect Soldier sternly responded as he looked at his opponent straight in the eye before adding, "Besides if you fail to stop me, it would be a cruel end to the sacrifice made by the countless deaths of your Clan and Colony."

"Damn you, Yuy! The sacrifice they made was all done in the name of justice! That I would never waver when confronted with the truth! Yet you are throwing everything you once believed in for reasons unknown since your return!" The hot-headed former pilot of Altron Gundam hollered in anger after hearing his taunt.

"Wufei... you were right back then. We could only acknowledge our existence in the battlefield. And I... I just killed another innocent civilian." Heero seriously uttered as he pondered the truth behind his words.

_'I killed... the most important person in my life. I'm... rotten down to the core, it would be better if I'm dead.'_

"Go to hell, Yuy! You are evil!" Wufei exclaimed in sheer wrath as he geared up Tallgeese III's left limb in combination to its sword arm.

The white behemoth's heat whip quickly slithered out like a serpent now that Wufei has began using it in tandem with the suit's own beam saber.

"Please stop it, you guys!" Quatre once again pleaded yet his words only fell on deaf ears as they were deliberately ignored by his fellow Gundam Pilots.

_'That's right Wufei, kill me... and release me from this torment...'_

The pilot with Oriental features roared in anger while he pushed the Tallgeese III's Super Verniers into maximum, exhuming a large wave of energy out from his thrusters. Heero noticed the sudden shift in Wufei's behavior before commencing with probably his last voice command on the advance mobile suit system.

_'I'll negate whatever advantage I have in my side to completely turn the tables on Wufei's favor.'_

"ZERO, disengage usage of Operating System. Switch to full manual piloting."

All three display screens, the main, the starboard and the port side flashed a brilliance of golden hue which enveloped Wing Gundam's cockpit. A clear indication that the powerful ZERO System has relinquished entire control of the mobile suit to him. But the moment cold hard logic departed, Heero never anticipated that he was left all alone to face the unforgiving wrath of his own mind, heart and soul.

The momentary equilibrium was gone.

The balance has been tipped in favor of those who disagree with him.

_**-oxo-**_

Minoru Takeda's business card landed softly beside the young woman sitting on the ledge of the school fountain. The cool breeze gently swayed her curly tipped raven hair. However, it was still kept in place by the black headband she was wearing. Using her left hand to shield her face from a few strands of hair, she then noticed the business card lying at her side. Picking it up with her right hand, she was about to read the contents when she seemed to have felt him walking towards her.

He was already approaching the young lady with the intent of retrieving the contact card when she faced him and their eyes met.

Heero froze dead on his tracks, unable to take a step further when the realization hit him. The young woman right in front of him is _the very same young woman he saw on the images inside the Wing Gundam while traversing the Spatial Transit Hole_. His intense and piercing cobalt blue eyes could only stare in wonder at the lively cornflower blue eyes of the young woman.

The girl stood up and smiled at him before asking, "Is this yours?"

Referring to the business card she was handing at him.

It was the first moment he met Haruka.

ZERO only showed him fleeting images earlier... while his mind now replayed the entirety of everything.

_**-oxo-**_

"Nooooo!" Heero painfully howled as memories of the woman he completely loves began submersing his thoughts... his sentiments.

Despite now being battered by his own heart, mind and soul, he remained defiant as the times spent with Haruka threatened to consume him.

The Search Eye alerted him that the opponent was advancing towards his position.

His pitch black orbs threw a tempestuous stare at the main screen upon noticing the Tallgeese III was now in striking distance to lash out its heat whip.

Wing Gundam leveled its left arm at its opponent, the tip of the weapon being held started glowing… concentrating and building up power.

It was also an indication that energy discharge was imminent.

* * *

><p>The hidden installation owned by Winner Industries in L4 Colony had always been dormant. It was only bristling in activity each time the Gundam Pilots conducted test runs focused on the upgraded Fold Generator. Normally after each failed run, the pilots would silently convene inside the conference room and discuss the adjustments they needed to implement on the next trial. Moments ago, the ninth field test of the Fold Generator Mark II had just ended in failure. However, instead of reconvening at the conference area... both Quatre and Trowa were still at the command center, they could only watch helplessly on the main screen display as Wufei struggles to defend himself from Heero's furious assault.<p>

Tensions has been running at an all time high as the auburn haired Trowa along with the blonde haired Quatre knew that Heero and Wufei rarely talked to one another despite recognizing each other as comrades during the Eve Wars. The two even fought each other after conflicting principles and beliefs saw them at the opposite sides of the Mariemaia Rebellion.

The current duel between Heero and Wufei had been raging on for some time already. Trowa had been silent since the episode started yet his lone visible eye held a fixed look on one of the secondary monitor screens, focused particularly at the movements and actions of the mobile suit being maneuvered by their long lost comrade. Meanwhile Quatre has repeatedly tried and failed in his attempts to stop the ongoing fight as both combatants had disregarded the blonde pilot's call to cease the conflict. Initially, their only problem was placating the reckless behavior Heero has exhibited upon his reappearance. Yet now, they also had to contend with Wufei's flared up temper who has already been agitated to the point of taking matters into his own hands.

_'Heero and Wufei may not have been very close to each other, but both share a mutual level of respect common between comrades. I still don't understand why Heero's acting in such a manner.'_ Quatre pondered as he gazed in frustration at the main screen display.

"We have to stop them Trowa! Something is definitely wrong with Heero!"

"Haven't you noticed...? Heero's style of combat is very different from his normal move set. Even if he lost control of the ZERO system, Heero would never wantonly jump at any opening and leave himself vulnerable for a counterattack. The system would urge his subconscious into avoiding a critical mistake." The taciturn pilot carefully explained while never removing his emerald eyes from the auxiliary display.

The soft spoken blonde boy centered his attention on the Wing Gundam and began searching for details or clues that would support Trowa's observation. It took him some time along with a high level of familiarity and knowledge of Heero's piloting skills to discern the elaborate and carefully veiled intentions of the Perfect Soldier.

"I-I think you're right Trowa... So you're saying... he's deliberately... doing everything?"

"If my analysis is correct, Heero maybe desperately seeking death in the battlefield. If I'm wrong, it would simply mean that he's completely gone berserk."

"It does makes sense... he's been prodding Wufei to break out from his defensive stance and be more aggressive." The Winner heir agreed as the pieces began falling into their rightful places, slowly completing the puzzle of Heero's unusual behavior.

"But why would Heero be so inclined to take his life the moment he returned?"

"Only Heero could provide an answer for that." The auburn haired pilot noted before Quatre placed another question as his mind raced for possible solutions to alter their comrades' current situation.

"Trowa, why won't Heero just throw down his guard to let Wufei finish him off?"

"Heero knows that Wufei's high sense of honor would prevent him from dealing the killing blow on any opponent simply looking to die. Wufei on the other hand would never want to repeat that matter with Treize." The former pilot of Gundam Heavyarms replied at Quatre as the duel between their fellow pilots escalated even further.

"Of course... Heero doesn't want Wufei to end up blaming himself for what he plans on doing." Quatre surmised before an idea finally presented itself within his mind.

"Trowa... how's Duo?"

"He blacked out the moment his suit was anchored on the hangar." Trowa tepidly replied after sparing a glance at one of the screens assigned to the primary air dock. The part-time circus performer was about to resume his observation at the ongoing duel when he realized Quatre's desperate plan.

"Quatre... are you thinking of using that suit?" He inquired just in time to see Quatre already making his way towards the exit.

"There's no other choice! You know those two haven't talked to each other after the Mariemaia incident!" The blonde boy reasoned out before leaving the command center.

* * *

><p>The shift between locations hardly deterred Quatre, after quickly exiting the command center and passing through the interlocking passageways where air control was abundant, he cleared the route towards the hangar with little difficulty even though the presence of gravity was barely a third of the normal. The former pilot of Gundam Sandrock made a mad dash from the installation's control room all the way to the main air docks. He did not even bother to change into a flight suit as time was badly against them. He has been left with no other choice but use the only remaining mobile suit they had in possession to hopefully end the atrocious duel between his two comrades.<p>

Quatre bounded the railings aggressively in well calculated leaps till he reached the retractable gangway where the suit containing the Fold Generator Mk II was located.

The gentle blonde boy always felt an undeniable anxiety and a foreboding threat that encroaches itself in his thoughts whenever he was within the vicinity of the mobile suit.

There was this unknown presence that was supremely imposing and deadly critical hovering around it.

It commanded fear and exuded annihilation.

It demanded devastation and inspired death.

It was insanely powerful and impressively dreadful.

Brushing aside his thoughts for the time being, Quatre soon found himself in front of the mobile suit's hatch. Pressing the designated code from the hidden keypad at the underside of the hatch to unlock it, the blonde pilot only waited for a couple of seconds till its pressurized hull released air before finally allowing access to the cockpit. Upon opening, the first sight that greeted him was Duo slumped unconsciously at his seat. Still Quatre was slightly amused at seeing the current state of the braided pilot, without wasting anymore time, he immediately moved to release the cross-strap that firmly secured his friend before carefully pulling him out of the mobile suit.

Gently, Quatre laid Duo's back to rest comfortably at the railings of the gangway. Once he was sure that his friend was settled, the blonde pilot moved right back towards the compartment. The Winner heir was initiating the start up sequence when he heard the sound of someone throwing up just a couple of meters away from him.

"... This is what you pay for eating a lot of Chinese right before a Fold Generator run." Duo sarcastically spoke out while gripping the hand rail for support.

The braided pilot stood up albeit on shaky legs, he was still dizzy caused by no other than the recent failed testing of the Fold Generator Mk. II. Supporting himself by relying heavily on the railings, Duo was just as equally surprised upon seeing Quatre busily preparing the mobile suit.

"Q-Quatre? E-everything's still quite hazy... A-are you doing another run? You know that's impossible... we need to recharge the fusion reactor…"

"Duo, I'm really sorry, but I have to pilot this suit." The blonde haired boy apologetically responded while flicking a couple of switches.

"Huh? W-what's going on?" Duo wearily asked still plainly tired after events of the earlier field test.

"Heero and Wufei are fighting each other to the death, I have to stop them!" He alarmingly told the usually jovial former pilot of Gundam Deathscythe.

"Whoa... Heero? Our buddy's back? Why is he fighting the Wu-man?"

"There's no time to explain, Duo. I'll be launching once everything's set."

"Let me do it Quatre, I'm quite better than you and Trowa at handling this big guy here..."

"You're in no condition to go out there and mix up with those two." Quatre said to him point-blank while the mobile suit began building up energy on its reactor.

"But this guy's expanded most of its reactor charge... The Mark II Generator ate up a big chunk of its energy."

Both of them were distracted by Trowa's sudden transmission, "Quatre, Heero's aiming the Buster Rifle at Wufei!"

"Damn, things are looking pretty bad!"

"Duo, go back to the command center and give Trowa a hand there." The Winner heir decided before throwing Duo's headgear towards him.

"Roger that, Quatre." Duo uttered in compliance after catching and putting on his flight helmet.

_'We're faced with a critical situation and our hands are all tied to come up with better solutions.'_ Quatre mused as he gave the signal for Trowa to open the massive bay doors.

* * *

><p>The intense luster coming from a blinding ray of golden yellow tore through space previously occupied by the Tallgeese III. Wufei swerved precisely in time to avoid getting struck by the powerful blast coming from the Wing Gundam's Buster Rifle. However, instead of becoming fearful or wary from his adversary's capability, it all the more fired up the already impassioned former pilot of Gundam Altron.<p>

"Damn you, Yuy! Your actions only justify the words you've spouted earlier!"

Heero ignored Wufei's last tirade but instead swung his beam saber against his opponent's heat whip. Raising the Gundam's left arm quickly, he felt the impact from the Oriental pilot's beam weapon slamming through his mobile suit's shield. The Perfect Soldier soon initiated an endless clashing of beam sabers with Wufei, green harlequin and blue cyan energy repeatedly met each other in a violent show of swordplay. Blinding sparks coming from the brilliant discharge of energy similar to lightning bolts, consumed the area around the two monolithic suits. Heero crashed three successive powerful blows that were met by the Tallgeese III's buckler. Wufei parried the last strike and fiercely thrust his own beam saber at the Wing Gundam. He boisterously followed it with two consecutive slashes that were all faced by the Perfect Soldier's undaunted energy weapon.

"You're nothing but a killer of innocent civilians! A murderer! A slayer!"

Streaks of bluish and blackish lightning flashed across the Wing Gundam and Tallgeese III. Whirling the heat whip in a wide arc, Wufei forced Heero to break off from the melee and dodge the sweeping attack. The brown haired boy responded by unleashing a barrage of low powered shots from the Buster Rifle against the white behemoth driven by Wufei. The fiery pilot of justice swiftly retracted his mobile suit's heat whip before reaching at the weapon lodged at its back. Acting fleetly, he raised the instrument of war towards the Wing Gundam and began targeting the transformable suit.

The weapon's barrel opened and split into two, amethyst colored electric wave began forming at the space between its twin shafts as energy accumulated steadily.

The Ultra Mega Particle Rail Cannon was all primed.

Wufei never wavered as he set loose a high velocity and cruelly potent shot of the rail cannon at Heero.

The Perfect Soldier sheered the Wing Gundam to his left, evading the powerful blast with just mere moments to spare as it passed through the space he recently held. His pitch black irises glared in vexation at the Tallgeese III before discharging a salvo of low concentrated energy shots from the Buster Rifle. Concussive blasts of yellow beams lanced through the vastness of open space, Wufei initially used the mobile suit's Gundanium shield to protect him, however he was forced to go on evasive maneuvers as Heero relentlessly rained golden yellow fire from his rifle. The Tallgeese IIIs Super Verniers billowed azure bursts of energy while the Oriental pilot skillfully dodged the brown haired boy's shots.

Noticing that his rail cannon was once again primed, a hail of medium-sized hyacinth colored beams greeted the Perfect Soldier as Wufei squeezed the trigger steadily after each successive blast.

Heero evaded the high impact rounds before rapidly pulling the Wing Gundam's overhead lever towards him causing the colossus made of Gundanium alloy to revert from mobile suit to neo-bird mode. The transformation allowed him to easily breeze through the barrage of thick amethyst rays filling his direction. It was a magnificent display of piloting as Wing Gundam twisted and rotated while in mid-flight to avoid the horrendous beams of death being spewed by the Tallgeese III's Ultra Mega Particle Rail Cannon. He swerved to the left before sharply banking to the right then speedily gained altitude all the while being chased by rail cannon energy beams. Upon reaching the needed elevation Heero then droved furiously towards Wufei by nose diving the neo-bird Wing Gundam at his rival's direction.

He pulled the Buster Rifle's trigger in good succession forcing Wufei to raise his guard and shield himself from Heero's aggressive assault. Closing the gap between them once again, the Perfect Soldier pulled the overhead lever forward, switching from neo-bird transformation into mobile suit mode instantaneously. Wing Gundam's emerald green eyes were smoldering with hatred as it reignited its harlequin beam saber before savagely lunging towards the Tallgeese III.

Wufei anticipated the move and quickly swung his suit's own cyan energy blade across Heero's beam saber.

The resulting impact from the clash of their beam sabers was blinding, it illuminated the immediate radius surrounding them.

_**-oxo-**_

"I... know you care for me... feel you worry for me... Were my feelings wrong? Was I mistaken? Or you don't see me that way?" The cornflower blue eyed lady spoke in wonder as she laid before him all the questions inside her heart.

"Every time we spend together... Every moment we share with one another... Every second we look into each other's eyes... I fall even deeper... I thought we're getting closer." Haruka tenderly recalled while smiling painfully at Heero.

"It's already at the point where it's beginning to hurt so much... I am the girl... the girl who doesn't know her place with you." The beautiful young lady finally admitted, spilling everything to him.

"I... I like you!"

_**-oxo-**_

The reminiscence of her confession slowly receded from the deepest annals of his mind.

The logic and strain placed by the ZERO System on him earlier was the only deterrent separating his frustrations and guilt from completely taking over.

Now left alone… he could only crumble, was powerless at releasing the ever consuming rage and berserk fury dwelling inside his anguished soul.

Cold, lifeless, pitch black orbs glared mercilessly at his main front screen, his consciousness was severely battered from the influx of memories involving the raven haired young woman he had promised to love and nurture. His heart was being beaten savagely with the knowledge and realization that he has shattered everything she held dear. Everything that she believed in. All that she cared and cherished. All the joy and happiness she treasured which had been solely... him.

_"I love you so much, Heero. I really do!"_

"Noooooooooo!" The brown haired boy howled in aggravation before pushing Wing Gundam's Verniers to the maximum.

Heero furiously hurled the entire might of his Gundam against Tallgeese III, while also increasing the energy released to its harlequin beam saber. The monolithic suit made from Gundanium began pushing its opponent backwards. Wing Gundam then strongly deflected the enemy suit's cyan beam sword before slamming its left shoulder on Tallgeese III's torso. Wufei was thrown back against his seat as his cockpit got walloped from Heero's ferocious move. The momentum brought on by Wing Gundam's surge was too much for the fiery warrior of justice as the white behemoth got hurled rearwards.

A fair amount of space once again separated the adversaries. However, Wufei was quick to react as he wasted no time on raining purple fire at the brown haired pilot's direction. Heero was able to shield the first few shots but had to go on the evasive from the increasing amount of stress brought by the rail cannon fire. The Wing Gundam zigzagged through the wide expanse of space, while being expertly maneuvered by Heero as it eluded the medium powered volleys from Tallgeese III's Ultra Mega Particle Rail Cannon. Wufei then propelled his mobile suit in an upward vector, increasing the vertical distance between them. The Perfect Soldier getting some respite from this action aimed the Buster Rifle at his opponent and returned fire while driving hard towards his opponent. He was swift to notice the delay on the succeeding shot and braced himself in preparation of Wufei's next move.

His prediction was spot on as the rail cannon emitted sparks of amethyst electric wave at the tip of its barrel.

Wufei has him dead on his sights.

_'Oh, no, you don't!'_ He growled after putting the Vernier thruster output on maximum while madly rushing at his adversary.

Tallgeese III discharged an insanely powerful blast that rocked back Wufei in his cockpit. The release of such a highly concentrated and destructive energy resulted into one lustrous explosion. The Oriental pilot slightly shifted his gaze away from the main screen due to the sheer luminescence, he knew that his aim was precise and the timing has been well executed. But he also recognized that it was not enough to fully stop a pilot at the level and caliber of Heero Yuy.

Wufei was right - within mere seconds Wing Gundam was steamrolling out from the blast's course, its Gundanium alloy fully intact, as fumes of smoke brush out lightly from its frame. Heero was able to weather the massive beam despite the impelling force brought by his fierce drive, he barely dodged the shot and only in using his own momentum to precisely thread a parallel path with mere meters to spare as the ray of death passed had he been able to survive.

Tallgeese III was now in danger after having much of its energy exhausted due to the strain on unleashing a maximum output blast from the rail cannon. Its mobility has been cut down tremendously while its fusion reactor strived to restore and stabilize the particle charge flowing through the entire suit.

The Perfect Soldier grunted deeply upon seeing Tallgeese III right at his course, noticing that his targeting system has locked on to the white behemoth he squeezed the weapon trigger without any restraint. Wing Gundam's Buster Rifle fired repeatedly, hitting Tallgeese III thrice on its shield before getting a shot past its defenses that smacked through the area between the frame's chest cavity and right shoulder.

"Stop what you're doing Heero! We're you're friends! What's going on with you?!" Quatre desperately cried on the private frequency.

"It's no use! He's gone mad, Winner! We have to finish him off!" Wufei barked at the radio while still reeling from the shot that Tallgeese III received from the Buster Rifle.

"Either one of you kills me..." Heero replied pausing for a few seconds before continuing in one deadly chilling tone, "or I KILL ALL OF YOU!"

Pushing both throttles into its utmost limits, the Perfect Soldier swooped mercilessly like a hawk towards the Tallgeese III. The mechanisms of the white behemoth's right arm labored tediously to hold a decent and proper defense against Heero's impending onslaught. Wufei knew that the earlier shot he received had almost incapacitated his mobile suit's right limb but still endeavored to put up a fight upon seeing Heero charging at him. The hot-headed pilot from L5 scarcely parried the initial blow as he desperately swung the cyan beam saber against the Wing Gundam's harlequin energy blade. Heero subsequently made another slash at Wufei forcing the Oriental Pilot to slightly stagger backwards before moving rapidly and smashing an overhead blow that was fortunately received in the nick of time with the Tallgeese III's buckler. Ascertaining an opportunity to counterattack, Wufei swiftly drove the cyan energy blade but realized that his motion was all for naught as Heero readily fended off the attack with a reverse diagonal slash.

The parry has been so powerful that the Tallgeese III's beam saber was thrown off its grasp.

_'This is it, I'm dead.'_ Wufei's thoughts determined while accepting his impending doom.

Wing Gundam geared up its next attack - twisting its torso and building up force before unleashing a devastating shield bash squarely landing at the Tallgeese III's midsection. The ensuing impact had been so powerful that the white behemoth was forcefully strewn back. The mobile suit's inability to use its Super Verniers as a counterbalance only resulted for it to be thrown back more farther than should have been. Wufei coughed blood incessantly after being violently jolted from his seat. He could feel a few of his ribs crack due to the concussion received from his opponent's shield.

Breathing heavily, Wufei's hands shakily held both throttles, beads of sweat were now pouring down past his temple as he attempted to stabilize his mobile suit as best as he could. The fiery, pony-tailed pilot raised the Tallgeese III's left arm aiming the Ultra Mega Particle Rail Cannon at the Wing Gundam who was now silently observing him. Wufei knows that in his current condition, there was no way he could hit the Gundam in front of him, but nevertheless braced himself for what he believes would be Heero's final attack.

The Perfect Soldier leveled the Buster Rifle being held by his mobile suit's left limb at the Tallgeese III. He easily perceived that his opponent was already in its death throes. Even as it aimed its own weapon against him, his unparalleled skills as a pilot would effortlessly forestall any act of possible retaliation. The Search Eye quickly displayed cross-hair markings on all potential target spots before highlighting the most critical area, the Tallgeese III's cockpit. The tip of Wing Gundam's Buster Rifle began glowing as concentrated energy began building up while Heero primed it at maximum output.

"Heero! No! Stop it!" Quatre yelled in frustration over the commlink upon seeing the inevitable.

The blonde pilot's words brought a surge of memories to his strewn mind.

_**-oxo-**_

"Heero! No! Stop it!"

The dagger was mere inches away from the gang leader's skin when her words brought him back to his senses. Heero felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves tightly around his chest. It was followed by the tender warmth of a body closely hugging him from behind. Shortly after, a fresh, warm moistness began drenching through the mid-section of the coat on his back.

There was no mistaken, those were tears.

Her tears.

She was shedding them on his behalf.

_'Haruka...'_

Indeed, it was the young woman who had entrenched herself deeply into his mind, heart and soul. Haruka was crying in sorrow while sobbing every now and then as her arms clung tightly around Heero's chest from behind. In between chokes as she poured out her emotions, the raven haired beauty pleaded for him to put an end to his actions.

_**-oxo-**_

Heero felt his hands tremble while the targeting sensors of Wing Gundam flashed repeatedly, he could hear the Search Eye chiming in response, both notifying him that his weapon was locked on the enemy and all ready to deliver the final sentence.

Unleash the killing blow and bring his opponent to kingdom come.

However, his pitch black orbs were stirring, his mind was wavering and his heart was all against him.

The memory evoked inside him was ever consuming.

It reminded Heero of the one woman capable on calming down the demon inside him.

The beautiful raven haired young lady that endlessly raptures his thoughts, his decisions and most importantly... his emotions.

"Don't kill him, please!" Quatre shouted in defeat on the private channel, pleading for him to discontinue his actions.

It only served to cause more confusion inside his mind as the memory resurfaced once again and continued from where it previously left off.

_**-oxo-**_

"Don't kill him, please!"

He felt his rage and fury drop considerably upon hearing her voice. Heero's eyes slowly reverted back to its natural color, while the dark thoughts that earlier clouded his mind began to clear off as his expression began to soften.

"Heero... I'm scared... please..."

The Gundam Pilot felt Haruka bury her face further in his coat as tears continued to stream down from her cornflower blue eyes. By now he was fully supporting her body which was leaning on his back, but somehow it had a calming effect causing him to finally relax.

"I don't want to lose you... You're the most important person in my life." She whispered softly, but audible enough for the brown haired boy to hear.

"Morishima... sempai..."

_**-oxo-**_

"H-Haruka..." Heero softly whispered as the remembrance slowly ebbed away.

Cold, lifeless, deadly pitch black orbs slowly shifted back to his piercing, intense, cobalt blue irises.

Panting heavily, the Perfect Soldier regained his consciousness and equanimity. He exhaled in deep, long breathes as his brain tried to recollect his thoughts and quickly made an assessment of the situation. His eyes roamed inside the cockpit, looking somewhat lost and confused as he attempted to recall the events which led to his current situation. His musings were rewarded as he was able to slowly put together everything piece by piece. He had lost control of the Wing Gundam, or more accurately, his sane self was replaced by the furious and frenzied berserker who wanted to destroy all on its path. Right now he even had Wufei at his mercy with just one squeeze from the left throttle's weapon trigger.

He did not intend for the current circumstances to occur.

He wanted a very different outcome.

He was looking forward to meet death's cold embrace.

Only Haruka's voice pulled him out of his insanity.

Her memory was overpowering, everything inside him answered to a resounding reminiscence on Haruka.

The lovely young woman who has captured his heart, mind, body and soul.

The most important person in his life.

The one who loves him with all her heart.

_"Why did you abandon me? Was it something I said or done? If you disliked something, why didn't you tell me? I told you we have to be honest with each other. You could tell me everything and I promised that I'll try to understand you. I will do anything... no... Everything for you. That's how much I love you! Yet you still left me!"_

Her words pierced deeply inside his chest... straight through his heart.

He will set back things on how it should be... on how he wanted it to be.

_'I won't dodge the rail cannon's blast once Wufei fires it.'_ Heero decided after the Wing Gundam's heat sensors alerted him of the increase in energy density from the Tallgeese III.

"Heero! Stop the fighting! Please! That's enough!" Quatre transmitted over the private channel.

His long range radar alarmed him of the arrival of a new contact. Switching his attention to the secondary display monitor at his left, the Perfect Soldier's cobalt blue eyes widened upon seeing the mobile suit traveling rapidly towards them. Heero was very familiar with it. In fact, the suit was originally given to him. It always emanated a very imposing and highly regal appearance. The mere sight of it was enough to strike terror and drive fear into the hearts of the enemy. The colossus was painted crimson red on its wings, torso, forearms and lower part of its legs. Both arms and upper joint of its legs were shaded grey while patches and linings were filled in black. Its head bore a crest similar albeit different in pattern to the one on his mobile suit's forehead. Its face was no different from all the other suits he and his friends have piloted during the war. The mighty beast approaching him was made from pure Gundanium alloy and he has been a witness to its supremacy in the field of battle. The powerful suit was currently on its mobile armor configuration, both of its legs was at the forefront while its wings were fully extended at the sides, and lastly, one of its fearsome weapons acted as its tail. Anyone looking at it would instantly be reminded of a fire breathing twin-headed dragon.

Call Sign: **O**scar **Z**ulu **W**an **T**ree **M**ike **S**ierra

"Epyon..." Heero lowly muttered while correctly surmising that its pilot could be no other than Quatre who was desperately trying to close the distance between them.

_'Fold Generator Mk. II.'_ He pondered before being reminded of the bitterness caused by the memories and events that transpired on the last three months which had been caused by the trial run of the original generator. Deep inside him, he wants to destroy everything related to the Fold Generator - from the actual and existing down to the plans and concepts. But Heero knew that he doesn't have time to accomplish it as the brown haired boy felt the need to end everything for him right there and then.

He spared a quick glance on his primary screen and noticed that Wufei was already finished and had the Ultra Mega Particle Rail Cannon aimed at him.

Everything was going according to his plan.

"Quatre, stop using the Fold Generator. It only destroys people's lives... It only screwed my fate and destiny." Heero broadcasted, subtly yet vaguely sharing his experience that resulted to his current state.

"What? Heero? What... what do you mean? What's the Fold Generator had to do with...?"

"Heero! Buddy! It's me, Duo, I... I can somehow relate with you. Come on, we can talk about this, man." He heard a new voice joining the dialogue which the Perfect Soldier determined was indeed no other than the self-proclaimed god of death himself, Duo Maxwell.

"You don't understand anything, Duo." The Perfect Soldier replied in a very spiteful tone.

"He's been the one flying the field tests for the Fold Generator Mk. II. We've been trying to find you for the past couple of months!"

"Winner, there is no point reasoning with him! Yuy is unstable!" Wufei suddenly interjected on the commlink, warning Quatre of his emotional and psychological demeanor.

"Quatre, stop doing and attempting to repeat the mistakes brought by the first trial run. Stop... causing unhappiness. Stop this sick cycle before another one of you ends up like me."

"Heero... What do you...?" The blonde pilot trailed obviously confused at his words.

"Stop playing god, Quatre! Stop shattering people's dreams! Stop messing up everyone's hopes and destiny!" Heero uttered in vexation, as his heart, mind and soul were all weary from the events he had unknowingly caused and witnessed before going back to his rightful time.

"Put the Buster Rifle down, Yuy!" Wufei screamed over the radio, the brown haired boy knew that the pilot with Oriental features was now very edgy which no doubt had been caused by their earlier clash.

"Quatre..." Heero trailed as he switched targets and aimed the buster rifle at the Epyon who has ceased its advance and was currently bearing due his northwest.

"STOP INTERFERING!" He ended before unleashing a maximum output shot from the Buster Rifle at Quatre.

_'Do it Wufei.'_

"Yuy! Damn you!" Wufei cried at the private frequency upon seeing him taking the shot.

A wide golden yellow beam sliced through space, its pure brilliance and sheer power was astounding yet fiercely baneful. Quatre could only raise the Epyon's buckler on its left forearm to shield him and hope that either by some stroke of luck he survives the ordeal entirely or the reaper's scythe claim him faster than the blink of an eye. He never expected the Perfect Soldier will push for such an attack, as all things considered the brown haired boy was their friend and comrade. The Winner heir knew however that he was a dead man the moment Heero had him at the center of his crosshairs.

Only a select few have lived to tell the tale of surviving an encounter with a Gundam.

And almost none when it came to facing the one that Heero is piloting.

The intense splendor radiated by the full power shot from the Buster Rifle streaked towards Quatre, he shut both eyes tight as he awaited impact.

But it never came.

The ray of destruction narrowly went past to his left.

Consequently another beam ripped forth at the wide expanse of space, this one was purple amethyst in colored with streaks of electricity current similar to lightning spikes. The shot surged fluidly, roaring a gruesome song of death while rapidly approaching its designated mark. However, unlike earlier, the intended prey made no attempt to fend itself against the chaotic power flung by the rail cannon.

_'Thank you... Wufei.'_

With the end drawing nearer, Heero was reminded of his bleak childhood, his experiences as a soldier during Operation Meteor, his endeavors at the height of the Eve Wars, his resoluteness while defying the Mariemaia incursion and lastly, his time with the one woman who changed everything about him.

Haruka Morishima.

_They both landed with a soft thud on the snow, Haruka laughed giddily while Heero smiled softly at her. The pretty campus idol rested her forehead on top of his before gently smiling with her sky blue eyes gazing steadily at Heero's Prussian orbs_

_"Remember... I'm yours now. Call me Haruka. I'm your... Haruka." She spoke tenderly while looking deeply into his eyes._

Impact.

The amethyst beam of pure devastating energy from the Ultra Mega Particle Rail Cannon cleaved and disintegrated the entireness of Wing Gundam's right limb. Heero was thrown to the left side of his seat before his head circumstantially bashed the port side monitor screen. Fortunately for the young man, his flight headgear managed to absorb the brunt of the ensuing shock. A series of minor explosions occurred almost simultaneously as on-board consoles, auxiliary systems and screen displays were either conflagrated or obliterated. This resulted for the right hand part of the cockpit to be fully exposed after the shot barreled through the mobile suit. However, Heero was struck near his abdomen by sharp debris as a rain of rubble surged from his cockpit.

Blood began to trickle out while his nerves reacted expectedly from the excruciating and piercing pain brought by the wound. The Perfect Soldier was prompted of that time when he was at a loss on how to deal with Haruka's confession. What would be his final thoughts before the grim reaper claims him? What would he actually do upon reaching the breaking point? What would be his final words during the last precious seconds of his life?

As Heero felt the void take total control and completely engulf everything into nothingness...

Felt his existence began to dwindle and slowly fade out...

Felt the last speck of memory being robbed and erased from his heart and mind...

The one thing that he would hold on tenaciously as life's essence is being drained away.

Is called Hope.

His hope had always and only been her... Haruka.

One… final reminiscence stormed out of his crushed heart, drawn undeniably by his battered mind to which his butchered soul acceded.

_"...Isn't that enough for you to realize how much you mean to me? How much I love you? I did all of those because you are everything to me! But why do you have to abandon me? Don't you want me anymore? Don't you need me anymore? Don't... don't you love me anymore?" Haruka painfully wailed while gazing at their portrait taken inside the photo booth which was contained within the picture frame she held._

The instance he witnessed her wallowing in the depths of despair.

The time all hope was lost for Haruka.

The moment she learned that he gave up on her.

"Haruka... I... never... stopped... I'm..." Heero desperately whispered while looking at the same picture of him and lovely young woman taken at the Arcade Center. By some stroke of luck or divine intervention, it had survived unscratched and still remained clipped at the lower left panel of his main screen display. The brown haired boy felt his eyes become heavier as he strained himself to finish his sentence. His breaths had already been ragged a few seconds ago but were now weak and shallow.

Heero stretched out his left hand... in a seeming gesture of reaching out at the portrait clipped on the lower left panel of the main display screen.

The Perfect Soldier felt his vision began to falter while looking at the face of the one woman he has solely cherished.

_'Haruka...'_

Even in his final moments he remained gritty… grimly determined.

_'...sorry.'_ His last thoughts managed to utter just before finally closing his Prussian blue orbs.

* * *

><p><strong>6:17pm, 9th of January, A.C. 198<strong>

A school bag.

A keychain.

A snow globe.

And a picture of him with a beautiful young woman.

These were the items they found in Wing Gundam's cockpit along with those inside the compartment under the pilot seat after that monumental duel reached its climactic conclusion almost five days ago. Or rather... these were among Heero's possessions that greatly stood out from the rest upon his unexpected return. They had only been able to extract the Perfect Soldier out of the mobile suit when the retrieval shuttle arrived. The Gundam's Ultracompact Reactor was fortunately spared from any serious damage as the rail cannon beam grazed harmlessly beside the volatile power plant. Its survival prevented any major malfunction or serious breakdown on the energy generation procedures that involved nuclear fusion which could have resulted to a core meltdown that would no doubt completely obliterated the torso where the cockpit was also located.

Duo deeply sighed as he continued to take careful account on the other articles found at the mobile suit's compartment. There were books and notes utilized for the school named "Kibitou Senior High". Two sets of campus uniform which he surmised was worn for the same academic institution and wads of bills or cash from a nation he knew no longer existed. The most glaring and disturbing fact he had discovered after studying all the unusual or highly unique items under Heero's ownership was that each one of them had either been produced or created no earlier than the year 2011 A.D.

_'That's around one or two thousand years from the current date.'_

Putting such thoughts aside for the time being, the braided pilot resumed his inspection of Heero's personal belongings. With his lavender eyes landing and taking a keen interest at the keychain attached to the school bag. The key holder was simple - it was circular in shape, made from light metal with an etched design of a dog's paw print which were alternately shaded in black or grey on each side. Truly, the ornament could be considered as something quite normal and ordinary from all angles, but it was certainly out of place on Heero Yuy's school bag. Duo's eyes wandered next to the snow globe originally found inside the Perfect Soldier's backpack, the object was expertly handcrafted and finished with exquisitely shaped details. He gently held the snow globe in front of him before closely eyeing the two small figurines of a boy and a girl in front of a snow cabin. Unconsciously, without thinking, his fingers rotated the snow globe's key, winding its drum mechanism. He gently placed the ornament back on the tabletop directly in front of him and curiously listened to the soft tune programmed on the instrument's revolving cylinder. His purple orbs widened slightly upon hearing the melancholic and haunting rhythm being played by the drum mechanism and its programmable pins.

_'This music carries a lot of... affection... of endearment... It's a song of love.'_

Duo shifted his stare at the picture of Heero and the beautiful young lady, all in all, the portrait held five different shots of them fixed into an outline. The four smaller photos on the left side showed various poses of the brown haired boy and the pretty young woman. As Duo carefully studied each image, he noticed that the girl always emanated a bright and optimistic aura. While Heero was different from how he remembers or they were familiar with. Though the Perfect Soldier still had that calm and composed demeanor, his eyes were different. It held a relaxed and somewhat... satisfied gaze, far from the usually guarded and indiscernible piercing Prussian blue orbs they had been accustomed with. The braided pilot stared at each of the smaller pictures repeatedly once again before finally focusing at the largest one which adorned the upper right side of the portrait. It had Heero and the raven haired young woman kissing each other in front of the camera. He could not help but flash a Cheshire smile on his lips before casually turning the photo to its opposite side.

His eyes narrowed considerably upon reading the words Heero had no doubt scrawled with a technical pen at the upper left corner.

**16th of November 2011 - Time with Morishima-sempai inside Kibitou Arcade Center.**

_'2011... 2011 A.D., could it be...?'_

The braided pilot moved to face the small laptop at his left and tapped a few keys, conjuring the data log copy they were able to take out from Wing Gundam's primary memory drive. Trowa needed three days non-stop hacking on the salvaged mainframe and primary memory drive to get past the slew of security systems and encryptions Heero had place to safeguard the integrity of his files. Even after the part-time circus performer established a breach on Heero's security protocols, most information he placed on his daily log still seemed to require a cipher to fully comprehend the meaning of his notes.

He quickly browsed Heero's daily activities before stopping and taking a closer look at the entries which were last updated till the end of December:

October 09th - Sakura-Yamato Airport ocular inspection, Wing Gundam storage secured

October 15th - Episode with Morishima-sempai in the library

October 16th - Ultracompact Reactor Charge at 36%

October 25th - Intentional skipping of classes with Morishima-sempai

.

.

.

November 13th - Ultracompact Reactor Charge at 64%

November 16th - Rescued Morishima-sempai after verbal altercation turned into hostage situation

November 20th - Performed General Maintenance

November 27th - Scheduled day out with Tanamachi at the theme park

.

.

.

December 01st - Conducted Diagnostics Check

December 08th - Ultracompact Reactor Charge at 89%

December 12th - Invitation to spend Christmas holiday with Morishima-sempai

December 17th - Accomplished procurement of keepsake for Morishima-sempai

December 24th - Together with Haruka

December 28th - Spent the day with Haruka

December 29th - GDT site accident, miscommunication with Haruka

December 31st - New Year's Eve with Haruka

.

.

end log

_'Everything before the 24th mostly involved this Morishima sempai... while all things after that were with this Haruka.'_ Duo dragged in his thoughts while taking another serious look at the logs for December when a thought reminded him of something.

_'I think... I saw it... earlier...'_

The self-proclaimed god of death quickly reached out at the backpack lying at the tabletop's far left corner and began rummaging through its contents. It didn't take long for him to find what he was looking for. Duo pulled out a package covered with blue wrapper which was half the size of a shoebox. Opening the top lid off, he peered inside the box and found a small card placed inside. Pulling the card out in plain view, he noticed that it was colored in powder blue with a few words scribbled in Japanese hiragana and katakana characters.

Despite some rust and struggle he was able to properly translate the message written on the note.

_**Heero,**_

_**Merry Christmas! I love you so much!**_

_**Yours Forever,**_

_**Haruka**_

He chuckled lightly after reading the note before his brows scrunched seriously while taking another look at the date written on the upper right hand corner of the card.

_**December 31, 2011**_

_'Damn... he's... been truly thrown back to the past...'_

Duo stole another glance at the snow globe before switching his gaze at the picture of Heero and the young woman. He didn't need a shrink or an expert to help him realize and understand that Heero was in some sort of romantic relationship with the girl on the portrait. Especially after reading the words of affection that was written as a declaration of the writer's feelings for the stoic Gundam Pilot. He shook his head sideways as the realization came to him. They had been more preoccupied and concentrated on knowing where Heero ended after his return. They forgot or didn't place much attention to understanding what really happened to him, all those three months he had gone missing. A part of Duo could not help but ponder at the irony of the brown haired boy's situation. He never expected Heero would greatly change in the span of time they were searching for him. They had been so accustomed to seeing him as the ever professional and consummate soldier. The only woman they knew that had a good effect on him was Relena Peacecraft, yet Heero only drifted farther away from the former Queen of the World once the Mariemaia Rebellion got concluded.

He never went after her.

_'But... this girl... seemed to have changed him.'_

His lavender orbs conspicuously darted to the powder blue card and at the laptop's display screen.

_'Hiragana and katakana characters... Japan... Morishima-sempai... Wait a sec...'_ Duo mulled over the words before recalling one of the lessons he learned on the crash course in World History and Culture given to him by Professor G.

_'You don't call your academic senior there just by saying their first name... It would be disrespectful. Even if you are familiar to a personal level with each other... there's still a load of other honorifics to use.'_ He contemplated before the facts slowly fell into place giving him the answer he was looking for.

"Right! There's only one reason, it's because... they are now intimate with each other! This Morishima-sempai and Haruka is basically one and the same!" The braided pilot successfully deduced while nodding his head in satisfaction.

_'You're truly one lucky bastard to have a woman as pretty as her to fall head over heels for you.'_ Duo thoughtfully concluded while smiling smugly at the picture of Heero and Haruka.

The purple-eyed young man quickly typed a couple of keys on his laptop as he immediately resolved to inform the others of his breakthrough.

"How's he doing, Quatre?" Duo inquired with concern despite the sad look on his friend's face upon appearing at the display screen.

"Still the same. No other development except that his external injuries have all healed already." Quatre worriedly replied before heaving a sigh.

"I see... well I got something for you guys. I think... I figured everything out. Can I discuss it with you and Trowa on the conference room?"

"O-of course! Anything so we could understand what really happened to him." The blonde haired pilot excitedly responded, he noticed the hopeful look on his friend's eyes after hearing his piece.

"Alright, tell Trowa I'll talk to you guys in 15." Duo answered before cutting the communication.

"Mr. Perfect Soldier... was thrown back to the past. During that time..." He trailed as his eyes went back and forth between the powder blue note card and his laptop screen.

"Heero fell in love with... her." He continued after fixing his gaze at the picture of the two in front of him.

"Haruka Morishima." The purple eyed pilot correctly finished as he pondered the next question in mind.

_'But... damn it, Heero... why?'_

* * *

><p><strong>5:09pm, 11th of January, 2012 A.D. (GMT +8:00 Tokyo)<strong>

It was just the second week of Kibitou Senior High's third and final term for the current school year. The snow alongside its accompanying cool weather dominated the whole prefecture as the winter season went forward in full swing. Despite the chill and shiver brought on by the climate, one young woman remained steadfast from where she was seated. Barely giving notice or care to everything surrounding her, _the raven haired lady stared despondently at the ice covered waters of the school fountain_. Her normally vibrant and lively cornflower blue eyes were inflamed and swollen, end result of the nights she had spent crying herself to sleep. Her lips were devoid of the light yet disarming smile she graced naturally and breathtakingly. Her face, considered as the highest epitome of beauty not only inside the campus but even the entire province only reflected grief and agony, caused undoubtedly by the anguish of losing the one person she has utterly fallen in love with.

The young woman, Haruka Morishima, gazed despairingly at the thin sheet of ice enshrouding the entire span of the campus fountain.

Her thoughts still in shambles while her emotions still in disarray.

For three years she had been the face and darling of the whole campus. Many have attempted, professing and declaring their attraction or feelings for her, but none had been successful. There had never been anyone fortunate enough to be given a chance on receiving even the slightest amount of her attention. No one had managed to get past her first barrier as the young lady explicitly made it clear that she was not yet considering or even thinking of getting into a relationship. As Haruka entered the second term of her senior year, the school population had already accepted the fact that she was absolutely unattainable.

Then he came.

Everything changed upon the arrival of a junior transferee student that fateful day in autumn, final week of September 2011.

His name was Heero Yuy.

She first saw him during a very placid and mundane situation at the school cafeteria, though her initial assumption was proven wrong, the young man left a lasting impression on the lovely campus idol. Their initial meeting was totally unforgettable but was also at the same time unmemorable due to the resulting circumstances for both of them. The beautiful young lady was a bubbly and kind person at heart, she did not understand why but only felt it was natural for her to help him during that day by the school fountain. She found herself mysteriously drawn to him after recognizing he was the young boy that made a good impression on her. She never thought twice on interacting with the young man despite barely knowing him as they walked together outside the campus. Soon they became friends, all the while never realizing that she was getting very... very close to him.

Her best friend and confidante was the first to notice it, the resounding glow of her aura, the inspired outlook on her persona and the distinct sparkle now reflected in her eyes. She was changing. Something was growing inside her. She did not give it much thought but only focused on getting to know him more. She needed to see him more as days go by. She wanted to talk with him whenever there was a chance. She hoped to spend more time together with him.

She was getting greedy.

She strongly denied the matter when the topic was brought into the table by her best friend. She was adamant in her stance - they were only friends nothing more. She never thought that her denial would result to a very dire situation for her. She only realized it when her position was threatened by another woman. She was already nurturing feelings for him. It was so profound that the resulting backlash unearthed a powerful emotion she became recently aware of.

She was jealous.

Helpless and totally consumed.

Overwhelmed.

It was also then that she finally acknowledged and admitted that she was deeply in love with him.

Haruka Morishima... fell completely and hopelessly in love with the young man named, Heero Yuy.

Giving it everything she got for fear of losing him to another woman, Haruka bravely opposed and weathered all the hardships that were thrown on her way. Her rivalry with Kaoru Tanamachi may have been known to only a few but it left an everlasting mark of respect on both of them as they fought tooth and nail in every given opportunity with his heart at stake. The raven haired beauty never knew that she always held a commanding lead against her fiercest competitor. She was insecure, anxious and fearful. After Kaoru's valiant final charge ended in a crushing defeat, she was the only one left standing at the battlefield.

Yet even with the road to his affections cleared from any more opponents... the task of winning him still proved to be a tough one. Utilizing all possible resources and throwing everything on one desperate final push, Haruka broke through his defenses and won decisively. Her confession was ultimately clumsy and downright forgettable, but she could never be totally blamed.

It was the first time she loved another person. It was the first time she wanted to have someone so badly. It was the first time she cherished the idea and possibility on being in a romantic relationship. It was the first time she desired to be committed and loved in return.

Heero accepted not only her confession and admitted he also loves her as much as she loves him.

She gave everything to him on that unforgettable Christmas Eve.

The days that followed had been full of joy and happiness for her. She was finally complete. She had the one thing she always wanted. The love of Heero Yuy was the one encompassing aspect she considers as her most cherished and most prized possession. She deeply treasures all the moments they share together and all the times they spent with each other. They had a lot of great times together, their relationship was also tested in a very severe way, but both of them had managed to come out stronger after the ordeal. She was falling more and more in love with the cobalt blue eyed young man. Not only because of his handsome looks, his thoughtfulness, his maturity or the keepsakes he gave her but because he allows her to be what she truly is. He accepted everything about her. He follows her every whim no matter how silly or illogical it is at times. He made her happy. She felt very special with him. Haruka was always assured and appeased each time they consummated and affirmed their feelings for one another. He loves her a lot and he never thought twice on proving it.

Her whole world revolves around him. Her joy and happiness was focused on him. Her everything was him, he was the entirety of her. He only belongs to her same way she only belongs to him.

And the only place where she would always want to be is inside his loving embrace.

Within Heero's arms... that's where Haruka belongs.

Everything has been perfect for them as the year ended.

Then he was gone.

Vanished into thin air.

No explanation.

Nor given reason.

Not even a single word.

He left her in the worst possible way.

_'Why did you leave me, Heero? Why?'_ Haruka whispered in her thoughts while gazing at the snow covered fountain in deep sorrow.

Everyday she would try to recall the story of their love, spanning from the time she first saw him till the day she learned that he had moved out.

And at the end of each remembrance, she would always ask herself the same set of questions.

_'Was it something I said or done? Did I do something wrong enough to displease you?'_

She had pondered hard and seriously, but could not come up with any answer to even one of those questions.

_'Don't... don't you love me anymore?'_ Her heart faintly wondered, but was staggeringly frightened and terrified at knowing his reply.

The raven haired beauty had only returned to school just yesterday. Upon learning and confirming Heero Yuy's sudden transfer out of Kibitou Senior High, she had spent the remainder of the previous week locked up inside her room crying endlessly till exhaustion finally overpowered her thus forcing the young woman to get a few hours of sleep. Despite the pleas and soft urgings of her kind mother, the curly tipped raven haired young lady had remained resolute. She did not attend her classes, which resulted to a prolonged absence of no less than four straight days.

Her sorrow and despair on losing Heero was like a fresh wound on the days that followed. The pain had been too difficult to bear that Haruka refused to eat anything, losing her appetite for food. She only wanted to be left alone. She needed the time to think as there are a lot of questions that were devoid of answers. She also needed space from which to ponder and reflect on the circumstances abounding her situation. However, an empty mind could never hope to function on an empty stomach, this was a point driven to the young woman by none other than her own mother. In a remarkable display of tactfulness and diplomacy, she was skillfully persuaded by her mother to take in some food with the assurance that they will give her the space she needed.

She acquiesced and impelled herself to eat.

True to her word, Haruka's mother kept the matter a secret and made her firstborn promise that she'll go back to classes on the following week. Haruka almost balked at the agreement but only relented due to the fact that her father was returning from a business trip over the weekend. She also knew that her mother would not be able to keep the situation away from the eyes of her stern father forever.

_**-oxo-**_

After her mother had left the room and locked the door, Haruka lifted the white puppy stuff toy lying beside her pillow. The raven haired beauty gazed sadly at the cute stuffed animal before gently squeezing it against her chest.

"Yuki... Daddy's already left me... but don't worry... Mommy will do her hardest to get him back."

The lovely campus idol had fondly named the stuff toy as Yuki or Snow in her native language mainly inspired by the whiteness of its fur. Haruka's behavior by seemingly talking with it was in no way a sign of insanity or suffering from delusions. It had been done mostly out of habit, given her childish nature alongside the stuff toy's importance to the cornflower blue eyed young lady. The cute little puppy held a very special place inside her heart. It was the gift she had received from Heero last Christmas. Haruka had playfully treated the stuffed animal like an offspring born from her and sired by the Gundam Pilot whenever she talks to it.

"I really love him... so much..." The raven haired beauty whispered as tears began crawling down her eyes.

Of course, the cute puppy did not say anything, it was unable to wag its little tail or lick the side of her cheek or yelp at the very least to show its sympathy. However, talking at the stuffed animal meant a lot to Haruka as it had somehow became a source of strength and silent confidante for her. It allowed the beautiful young woman to freely express her sorrow and speak out her thoughts regarding the pain of losing the man she deeply loves. The little toy did not judge or belittle her or at any way looked down at her with contempt. It was just there... silent.

Witnessing and hearing everything.

Her heartrending wails.

Her pain-filled cries.

Her poignant lamentations.

All of it.

Because each time Haruka hugged the stuff toy during moments of despair, the young woman was consoled by the fact that the item she held dearly came from him.

Given to her by the only person she has allowed inside her heart.

The cute puppy was a very important memory of Heero, the man she still cherishes and loves deeply... despite him abandoning her.

Haruka gazed forlornly at the top of the small center table found on the receiving area which was visible from her location. There situated above the table was a spherical glass bowl filled with water where a pair of gold fish could be found swimming within its confines. The pretty campus idol would never forget the moment she caught both as it was also the last time they were together. Tears slowly made their way down her eyes. It all seemed like yesterday... They were both happy. She belongs to him, while he belongs to her. They have each other. They were in love... so much in love.

_"They're like us you know, even if separated from the rest. They could survive as long as they have each other." She mused, her cornflower blue eyes glimmering under the bright lights surrounding the festivities._

"I need you beside me... I want you by my side... Is it so hard for me to have that wish? Am I... so undeserving of you? I don't know if I could survive now that we are separated from each other." The raven haired beauty murmured as a sob escaped from her lungs.

_**-oxo-**_

Her room was full of him, filled with his memories. They created a lot of unforgettable moments with each other inside its boundaries. The lovely young woman's abode had been a silent observer to the intense and fiery passion they shared on her bed. His touch... his kisses... the way he held her... whispered to one another all those sweet nothings... manifested the true depth and breadth of their affections. Those precious moments they would reach the heights and pinnacle of intimacy after releasing themselves from all restrictions thus attaining its purest and ultimate expression.

Now, her personal chamber is home to the sorrow and despair she deeply harbors in her heart. It houses all the pain and frustration she steadily built up inside her mind. It is also the residence of her weary, tortured and battered soul. Indeed, everything had changed drastically for the girl everyone fondly refers as the "campus idol" throughout her three years in senior high. Gone are the bright sky blue eyes kindly gazing at anything that have manage to catch her attention. Lost are the soft heavenly smiles that always graced her lips. The angelic face that could constantly turn heads, incite awe and admiration... is now devoid from all the splendor and tender warmth she had just recently exhibited.

She lost everything.

Her dreams.

Her hopes.

Her aspirations.

Her happiness.

Her joy.

Her fate.

Her destiny.

Her love... her Heero.

"Haruka... brooding about him everyday here at the fountain... won't change anything." Someone suddenly spoke, interrupting her flow of thoughts and returning the raven haired young woman's consciousness to the school fountain.

It was a voice Haruka knew well, probably from the only person she could rely on to never leave her side... especially on such dire times.

"This is the place we first met. I'm waiting for him here, in case he comes looking for me inside the campus." The pretty campus idol stated with certainty while her sky blue irises remained fixed at the thin ice covering the fountain.

"We both know that's not going to happen. You should start to move on... Let go."

"Hibiki... you know I won't listen to you. Now... just... leave me alone."

"Haruka... Heero has already left you. I understand it must be painful and all that because he's your first..." Hibiki started to explain before the raven haired beauty cut her in mid-sentence.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING! YOU DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND THE PAIN I AM GOING THROUGH!" Haruka viciously exclaimed while glaring at her best friend.

"He's... He's... No... why am I even explaining myself to you?!" She resumed before realizing her very trying predicament.

"I'm... I'm sorry, you're right... I don't know anything... But I'm still your friend. And I do care on what's happening to you right now." The swim team captain worriedly replied.

Haruka's hard stare softened a bit upon seeing the concern in her closest friend's eyes. "Then lie to me Hibiki..."

"Huh?"

"I have no hope... I don't have anything to hold on... I lost everything... since he left..."

"H-Haruka..."

"Tell me... tell me he's coming back for me! Even if it is just a lie! You have to tell me, Hibiki!" The lovely young woman pleaded as she fought back the tears that had started to stream down her cornflower blue orbs.

It was severely crushing for anyone... especially for Hibiki who cares and values her closest friend only to see her stumble... and eventually breakdown.

Haruka never gave her any choice.

Despair was slowly gnawing at the sky blue eyed young lady... consuming even her very heart and soul.

"... He'll... come back for you... Haruka..."

She only nodded to Hibiki before faltering... weeping painfully for the loss of her most cherished and loved person.

The swim team captain moved slowly and gently consoled her, patting the sky blue eyed young woman lightly on her shoulders. Haruka could only cover her face with both hands to stifle her sobs as warm tears flow freely down the corners of her eyes.

_'You're my happiness, Heero... where are you?'_

* * *

><p>The wail of gunfire was deafening. Wing Gundam's machine cannons rattled angrily at the two Virgo mobile dolls approaching his port side. Both targets exploded in a ball of fire as he aimed the Buster Rifle at an incoming trio of Virgo suits on his right. Conserving needed energy, he fired three low powered shots from the energy weapon which was still potent enough to penetrate the defensor shield pods of the enemy mobile dolls. Three successive explosions confirmed he has successfully disposed his artificially controlled opponents.<p>

"There's still too many of them." Heero flatly noted as he surveyed the area.

The battlefield was going well against his side's favor. Charred and smoking metal hulks of Leos and Aries could be seen strewn across the battlefield. Earlier, they had successfully weathered the initial assault at the cost of many lives from his allies. Right now they were doing their damn hardest at repelling the second wave of Virgo mobile dolls sent to subdue their remaining forces. Heero as expected accounted himself very well, the Perfect Soldier strategically positioned his mobile suit at the first wave's left flank before firing the Wing Gundam's Buster Rifle at full charge. His initial assault resulted to the loss of over a third of the enemy forces. From there Heero drove Wing Gundam at the thickest of the battle and began fighting fiercely against the Virgo suits. Drawing out his unit's harlequin beam saber, the Perfect Soldier started mowing down the black painted Virgo mobile dolls in a superb display of swordsmanship combined with sporadic fire from his Gundam's Vulcan Cannons. His strategy worked well against the AI-controlled mobile dolls, as the Virgos were programmed to raise their defensor shield pods at the first sign of enemy fire. This renders the mobile dolls incapable of utilizing their highly concentrated beam cannon during the span their shield system is in place as it barricades both sides of the energy wall. Using the Vulcan to exploit this, Heero would then quickly rush towards the Virgo suits and slash them down with the beam saber.

Multiple squads of Virgo suits fell from his tactic, however, as the battle continued to rage on, his supply of Vulcan rounds eventually got exhausted. Heero had used the machine cannons sparingly and mostly as a last resort whenever the cobalt blue eyed boy was alerted by the sensor systems that he was locked on by multiple targets. The sky was raining with streaks of golden yellow fire. Smoke from scorched metal coming out of the various ruined behemoths and military ordnance billowed out towards the atmosphere. Explosions from destroyed facilities and gun downed mobile suits continued to rock the entire battlefield.

Wing Gundam had transformed to its Neo-Bird configuration and was skillfully evading countless energy bolts from Virgo Beam Cannons. Heero gracefully maneuvered the mobile armor amidst the storm of enemy fire while picking down his targets. The suit made from Gundanium returned fire with its own golden yellow beam of death, the Buster Rifle shots proved too much for the planet defensors as the Virgo mobile dolls were decimated one after another. Within the span of half a minute, five of the artificially controlled suits were decimated by the Perfect Soldier.

Another detachment of Virgo suits had entered his area, he swiftly pulled the transformation lever and in seconds Wing Gundam was back to its mobile suit form. Pulling out its harlequin beam saber out from the crash shield, Heero kicked the Vernier Thrusters into full throttle and streaked towards the enemy. He threw a diagonal slash at the lead Virgo over his right shoulder followed by another diagonal slash this one coming from his left shoulder at the unit next to it. The two Virgos were yet to fall down when he boosted towards his third target and impaled it with a forward thrust from the beam saber. Quickly in one fluid motion, he pulled out the energy sword out from the Virgo and lashed at the remaining three mobile dolls by sweeping them with his weapon in a wide arc.

All six Virgos collapsed and erupted simultaneously.

He was about to proceed towards the next enemy squad before intercepting another transmission from the side he has chosen to fight for.

"This is Luxembourg mission control, Third Mobile Platoon, do you copy?"

"Affirmative, this is the platoon leader. Go ahead mission control."

"Elements of the Fourth Mobile Platoon have been completely wiped out. The Second and Eight are already on the move to close the gap. But they are already spread out too thin."

"What do you need us to do?"

"We need you to lead a strike with the Tenth at the rightmost wing of the enemy while the Seventh and Ninth platoons try to hold the line."

"That's impossible, mission control… we are losing units faster than anticipated."

_'They have to add more reinforcements on the defensive line. Their center won't even last long enough for the maneuver to be completed.'_

"The Fifth and Sixth were already decimated from the first wave. The few remaining units of the First have been pulled back to act as rear guard on His Excellency's manor."

"How about trying to contact the Gundam fighting alongside us?"

"We have repeatedly tried but the pilot has completely ignored all our attempts. Besides, it's already doing us a big favor by holding our entire right flank."

"There's no other choice then. I'll inform the Tenth since their unit leader's already dead. We'll do our best or die trying. For His Excellency, Treize Khushrenada!"

_'They are throwing themselves to certain death.'_ Heero mused as he cut off the transmission and focused at the enemy in front of him.

The brown haired boy was about to resume hostilities when he was alerted to a series of explosions caused no doubt by a coordinated fusillade from the main contingent of Virgos that rocked the entire Luxembourg base. The defenders, which were mostly outfitted with Leo and Aries suits, had suffered another severe beating, more than half of those positioned on guarding the center had been destroyed by the last salvo. Seeing the situation getting more desperate, the defenders began pulling back towards the last row of structures to make one final stand.

The mission controllers of the Virgo mobile dolls saw the successful result of their recent barrage and began advancing the entire contingent forward.

_'Hnn...'_ He grunted as multiple traces began lighting up from his targeting sensors.

His immediate area was currently clear from hostile activity and he was also positioned at the fringe of the leftmost side of the battlefield, this allowed the Perfect Soldier to concentrate on his next move.

Wing Gundam held the Buster Rifle in its left hand from where the Gundanium crash shield was also mounted, he carefully leveled and aimed the weapon towards the right flank of the AI-controlled suits steadily moving forward. He began building up the needed charge for a full power shot while carefully scanning the field of any possible stray units. Heero decided to extend the range of his sensors before being alarmed from a trio of mobile dolls slowly approaching his position.

"70%" He muttered under his breath after quickly checking the Buster Rifle's energy gauge.

The three Virgo suits continued on their steady advance, they were now in visible range however there was still a considerable distance separating them.

Sparing another glance at the charge levels, he was pleasantly satisfied at seeing the number displayed on the screen.

90%.

_'Just a little more...'_

The main body of Virgo mobile suits was also nearing his designated kill zone.

As Heero turned his attention at the three AI-controlled dolls bearing towards him, he was slightly surprised as beam cannon shots began charring the ground surrounding him.

100%.

The bulk of the entire contingent were now inside the blast radius should he fire.

Heero had two choices: first, self-preservation then realign for another shot or second, take it now and depend on his phenomenal skills along with his extraordinary stroke of luck by dealing with the immediate threat later.

It was a risk he willingly took.

Unleash hell.

A massive beam of golden hell flame blazed through the horizon, incinerating three companies of Virgo mobile dolls in the blink of an eye. Their individual explosions were dwarfed by the colossal power displayed by Wing Gundam's Buster Rifle. Heero's shot smashed and plowed through the right flank before cutting down entirety of the main body of their enemy's second wave. The brilliance and luster of the energy was blinding, its sheer force devastating. Even the AI-controlled suits that were just grazed by its dramatic firepower had been obliterated.

Such was the chaos brought forth by the Wing Gundam's most fearsome weapon.

However, the Perfect soldier had barely savored his tremendous shot when one of the blasts from the three Virgos engaging him managed to hit the Wing Gundam's left shoulder. Heero was slightly jolted from his seat but it was barely enough to contain him as he lashed back at the enemy. The white suit made from Gundanium struck back with his machine cannons on the lead Virgo before rushing at the next one with a vicious side sweeping slash, the last of the three was finished off by an overhead slice that split it in half.

The brown haired boy shifted his attention back on the main defensive line. He was a bit relieved to hear the elated cheers from the survivors as they finished off the last units of the second wave. Heero was admittedly tired from all the fighting. He could even feel the sweat dribble down his temple. He had just single-handedly weathered and turned the tide of battle against their opponents.

However, victory was not fated to be his that day.

No sooner had he even began contemplating on the next thing to do, his long range sensors were already blaring with activity.

A multitude of hostile signatures had already amassed from his north and were bearing directly towards him.

_'Hnn... They're truly fit to finish the job.'_ He nonchalantly noted as he began charging the Buster Rifle for its third and last full power shot.

Four ranks of freshly arrived Virgo mobile dolls were slowly advancing onwards to their location, with all of them forming an impressive wall of planet defensors. The enemy suits were similar to a tortoise walking tardily. However, they were perfectly shielded from any frontal assault as such it was a suicide nonetheless to try charging them head on. The Perfect Soldier considered flying towards the flank of the daunting phalanx but knew it was fruitless upon seeing backup troops being airdropped at the rear via high altitude carriers.

The third wave was truly fearsome in terms of numbers and deployment, but the Gundam Pilot never hesitated from his stance. He remained defiant and resolute. He will continue fighting till the last breath. The Buster Rifle was already primed and only waited for him to let loose its desolating power. He relaxed his breathing and carefully took aim at the rightmost wing of the phalanx. The Perfect Soldier knew that he would not be able to fully maximize the amount of casualties on his final shot. Instead he was relying on capitalizing at the ensuing pandemonium brought by punching a deep gaping hole through the enemy formation.

Conjuring all the remaining power of the Buster Rifle, Heero calmly pressed the trigger and once more, summoned destruction against his enemies.

The hellish fire spewed by Wing Gundam's main weapon never failed to impress or disappoint the naked eye of any observer. The gargantuan beam sheared through the batch of Virgo dolls directly in front of him. The recoil from the monstrous weapon forced him to steadily plant both legs of his mobile suit above the ground. He was then able to slightly sweep the rampaging beam a few degrees from its origin by turning the Buster Rifle a little from its base angle. This resulted to a somewhat wider area of devastation than earlier intended. Numerous Virgo suits were once again obliterated from his attack.

However, despite his best efforts... it was simply not enough.

An infernal rain of bright yellow concussive energy returned his way as the AI-controlled dolls fired at will while steadily marching forward. Heero could only hold the Buster Shield in front of him as explosions raged and scarred the area black surrounding him. The ground shook violently underneath him while he was repeatedly jolted from his seat as the Crash Shield strained to absorb the stream of enemy fire directed at him.

There were just too many.

_'Hnn...'_ He grunted upon seeing the Virgo troops slowly progressing to his position.

Heero was still thinking of his next move when one of the energy beams struck Wing Gundam's right knee. His mobile suit lost balance and limply fell backward. His first reaction had been driven by pilot instinct. The brown haired boy immediately toggled both throttles but received no response. He flicked a couple of switches in an effort to divert more energy from the reactor towards the damaged leg. However, after taking a serious assessment of the damage, he became finally aware to its gravity. The main or primary mechanism driving the Wing Gundam's right knee had been fried and was no longer working. Simply put, his mobile suit has been disabled.

_'It looks like I won't be getting the death that I've wished for... here in the battlefield.'_ He mused after relenting to the fact that he was just waiting for the end.

No sooner had he finished with his thoughts when his commlink cackled into life.

"Don't die... You must live. You have to survive." The speaker's voice implored.

"Treize Khushrenada." He replied, acknowledging the person on the other line.

"I'll be waiting for you, Gundam Pilot."

* * *

><p>"<em>Defy the irony of life.<em>

_Conquer your fear._

_Ascend towards your fate._

_Claim your destiny. _

_Fulfill the premise of eternity."_

"Stop doing that, EPYON!" Heero growled as he piloted the Gundam made by Treize himself out of the hidden hangar in Luxembourg.

He was not sure if the machine had merely been challenging him or instead, actually mocking him with its endless chant of the same verse over and over again. It first started out as a whisper but now was echoing inside his mind like a town crier repeating the same announcement without any hesitations. The Perfect Soldier magnificently guided the advance mobile suit out of the secret installation and was still contemplating on his next plan of action when he was notified that the resistance had been subdued. Upon hearing the broadcast he easily presumed that any remaining troops under the Treize faction was either captured or had already retreated.

_'No point of dying here anymore.'_

The spherical console at the center of his cockpit began showing all possible avenues of escape as well as presenting the impending attack patterns of two Virgo squads preparing to converge on his direction. His mind was beginning to get swamped from all the logic calculations and analytical forecasts being provided by the EPYON System. His air intake transitioned from regular and normal to long, sharp drawn exhales. The computations and projections were arriving non-stop in a rapid pace while everything that surrounded him seemed to slow down in motion.

It was then that he lost it.

Drowned and unfamiliar with the sensation brought on by the EPYON System, his cobalt blue eyes reverted... into the deadly, unforgiving pitch black orbs.

The Epyon veered sharply before transforming from its current twin-headed dragon mode to mobile suit configuration instantaneously. Pulling its left arm back, the heat rod slithered ferociously like the tail of an agitated scorpion before burning into deep crimson red. The first squad of Virgo dolls which were comprised of seven suits had caught up with him and was now pouring a torrent of beam cannon fire. Heero furiously crashed towards the AI-controlled suits and lashed back savagely with the heat rod. The first two Virgos were cut into half with the torsos serrated from their legs. The third suit was sheered diagonally by a backhand slash while the fourth had been decimated from another vicious whiplash. The remaining three mobile dolls attempted to deploy their planet defensors but were mercilessly cut down by a single spin slice from the hyper-extended heat rod. All seven units exploded one after another with the exception of the final three bursting into flames in one combined detonation.

Heero consequently ignited the Epyon's monolithic beam sword and accelerated madly towards the next squad of Virgo suits. Once again the mobile dolls rained golden fire at him with their beam cannons in an attempt to shoot him down. But the Perfect Soldier was relentless. He blazed fiercely at the nearest Virgo and hacked it down with a single blow. The second and third suits were strewn haplessly by a wide sweeping slash. The Epyon then swiftly hovered and neatly dodged a barrage of beam fire being thrown at him by the remaining four mobile dolls. He closed the gap in a brief instant and sliced the fourth unit split into half before cleanly thrusting the massive beam sword at the torso of the fifth Virgo. The last two AI-controlled suits were not so fortunate. They met their fiery end with a savage buffet from the beam sword that cleaved the sixth and seventh units.

Leaving the scene quickly after selecting the best escape route offered by the Epyon System, the brown haired boy was forced into a halt as he approached a small hill where a lone target was indicated. The heat signature was very small when compared to that secreted by a mobile suit, but nonetheless, whatever it was... the target was considered a threat.

The lone bogey was situated under an enormous tree. He instantaneously inflamed the massive emerald beam sword and rushed cold-bloodedly towards it.

As he streaked forward, the advanced operating system immediately homed in on the target before displaying it using three times normal magnification.

The mark was a person. A young woman with long flowing curly tipped raven hair. She was dressed in a black high school uniform and was looking fearfully at his approaching mobile suit.

He swung the beam sword pitilessly at it.

But at the same time a crippling and excruciating pain suddenly sprang out of his chest.

It debilitated Heero completely in the midst of his madness.

His irises... turned back to its normal Prussian blue shade.

"Haruka!" He screamed upon recognition of her.

Exerting all of his effort, the Gundam Pilot successfully altered the strike on a higher angle that harmlessly passed over the tree while the Epyon safely zoomed beside it with good distance to spare.

He landed past the small hill and turned the Gundam Epyon to face... the one woman he had always loved and cherished.

The dreadful mobile suit walked slowly towards the hill and stopped a safe distance in front of the lovely young woman.

Haruka was still knocked back due to the strong gust brought by Epyon's earlier momentum. She was still splayed on her knees and looking back at the fearsome mobile suit when he decided to hail her from the Epyon's speakers.

"Haruka... it's me... Heero." He announced before opening the hatch and stepping out of the cockpit.

The brown haired boy stood at the tongue of the mobile suit's scuttle and slowly removed his headgear.

He saw Haruka's initial terrified reaction changed into relief and gladness upon recognizing him.

"Heero!" He heard her cry out while smiling tearfully at him.

_'How I long to see you smile... again...'_

His cobalt blue orbs were immediately seized in a long and passionate embrace from Haruka's cornflower blue irises. No words were needed to be spoken out between them. Both were contented at gazing each other fondly. His heart and mind was at peace... of finally being reunited with the lovely young woman he loves longingly and passionately. Indeed... she was the only one who could calm down the rampaging beast and tempestuous demon residing inside him.

However, their reunion was cut abruptly with the arrival of a new Virgo squad that happened to chance upon them.

"Get down, Haruka!" He yelled before scrambling off to fight the mobile dolls.

Heero quickly closed the cockpit hatch and prepared himself at engaging the incoming enemy.

"Haruka, I'll protect you. No matter what, I will keep you safe!" He spoke through the speakers while magnifying Haruka's image who by now has taken cover behind the trunk of the massive tree. She saw her nod in a frightened manner before he sped off towards the opposition.

The Vernier Thrusters of mobile suit Gundam Epyon heaved out a large trail of azure as Heero stormed the enemy. The first three Virgo suits were brutally mangled with swift successive lashes from the heat rod while the Perfect Soldier cleared past them in blinding speed. The four surviving AI-controlled dolls haphazardly bombarded his position causing Heero to panic as some of the shots flew past him and landed... at the base of the small hill.

_'H-Haruka...'_

"Damn you all!" Heero roared in anger as pushed the throttles to maximum.

He closed in on the fourth unit and swung the beam sword diagonally from his suit's shoulder while the fifth doll exploded a second later after receiving a cruel strike from the Epyon's gigantic energy weapon. The brown haired boy then utilized the heat rod and shredded the sixth Virgo, dodging beam cannon fire as he finished off the targets, the last suit met its end with a combined cross slash from both the beam sword and heat rod.

Heero was still panting heavily due to the sudden rush of adrenalin mixed with the sharp rise of his emotions, far from the normally calm and composed demeanor he exudes. He was still seething with wrath and the EPYON System had even been prodding him to take more drastic measures. Yet one thought and feeling trumped them all...

The welfare of the raven haired young woman and the feeling he holds dearly for her.

_'H-Haruka... Please... be safe...'_ He worriedly hoped while making his way back to the small hill.

The small natural elevated piece of land was scorched due to the fierce combat that earlier occurred within its immediate vicinity. The previously green blades of grass had now been burned and charred. Even the massive tree was partly cut down by one of the haphazard energy beams illogically launched by the mobile dolls. Heero almost choked his breath upon seeing the limp and seemingly lifeless body of the lovely young woman he has fallen in love with.

"No... Haruka... No..."

The Epyon landed and kneeled a good distance away from the low hill, Heero quickly exited the mobile suit and threw aside his headgear before running towards Haruka.

"Haruka!" He screamed anxiously upon finally seeing the raven haired beauty lying sideways from him.

The Perfect Soldier gently turned her body and tenderly held her face to meet his. The pretty campus idol was bloodied and bruised all over. Haruka's sky blue orbs softly fluttered open as Heero cradled her body in his arms and close to his chest.

"He... Heero..." The raven haired beauty whispered upon recognizing him.

"Haruka... I... failed you once again..." He mournfully uttered while looking at the one woman he profoundly loves in sorrow.

She weakly smiled and shook her head sideways before putting her left index finger on top of his lips.

"No... You did not fail me." The lovely young lady reassured him.

"Haruka..." Heero trailed as he gently held the hand she had placed earlier near his lips.

"In fact... I'm... happy right now."

Seeing the bewilderment and conflict written on his face, Haruka proceeded to explain despite the increasing difficulty to sustain her breathing.

"You don't have to blame yourself... I'm happy because you fought for me... defended me... Knowing... Knowing... You did all you could to protect me." She contentedly related, smiling her earnest as tears slowly fell down her cornflower blue eyes.

"Yet I still failed you."

"...It is much better than getting abandoned without knowing the reason." The raven haired young woman truthfully reasoned out while holding his hand firmly with her own.

"Haruka..."

"Heero... I love you." Haruka professed for one last time before imploring him cryptically with words he would soon be unable to comprehend.

"Come back to me..."

"Save me..."

Her sky blue irises twitched as a lone crystal tear made its way down, she smiled at him weakly before closing her eyes peacefully.

_'How could I come back and save you... when you're already gone, Haruka?'_ The brown haired boy mournfully pondered as he tightly embraced her now lifeless body.

"Why... why do I have to lose you once again?" Heero bitterly asked while pondering at the meaning of her last words.

"Because YOU left her. YOU didn't stand up for her. YOU are the reason for her loss of will to live." A soft, small voice said to him condescendingly.

* * *

><p>Heero raised his head and there directly in front of him was the little girl and her small dog. The Gundam Pilot was then astounded upon seeing the scenery's palette being wiped clean and replaced with a pure white canvass. Erasing everything - the small hill, the charred ground, the burnt massive tree, and the immediate surroundings... even as far as the horizon. All that was left were him, Haruka's exanimate body, the mobile suit Epyon aside from the little girl and her dog. They were in a palisade of nothing but fresh, unadulterated and spotless white.<p>

"You reap what you have sown, Gundam Pilot Heero Yuy."

"She never deserved any of this... Why must she pay the price for all the sins that I've committed?"

"You brought this upon her. Your love only caused sorrow, ruin and despair for Haruka."

"That is..."

"The ugly truth... because you waver, you falter, you never placed your entire faith on your hope!" The young girl chastised him by blatantly pointing out his thoughts and actions.

"Don't tell me you know everything! I truly loved her! I would give everything for her happiness!" Heero shot back while glaring at the little girl.

"I will have to dispute that. You know full well... that you held yourself back, Gundam Pilot. You never trusted her, completely. Despite the fact she gave everything to you."

"That's..."

"The painful truth... because if you did, both of you would have been spared from such a trying predicament."

"Because, I don't deserve her. It was a choice I made considering her happiness and well-being." He reasoned out while looking at the young girl who now seemed to have a strange aura hovering around her.

"You are blind and a fool indeed, Heero Yuy. Your perception might have been questionable and clouded at times but feigning ignorance is out of your character."

"Stop speaking in riddles! I don't understand you any more." Heero uttered between gritted teeth while staring at the girl.

"The undeniable truth… YOU have always been her happiness, her joy... her everything. Yet you abandoned her."

Her words struck him… dead-center. It was true… every one of it.

"You're... you're right... I've... forsaken her." Heero acknowledged as he looked dearly into Haruka's face while holding her body closer to him.

"Not all hope is lost, Gundam Pilot. There is still time... and chance." She replied sympathetically at the Perfect Soldier.

"What do you mean?"

"You have to reflect and find it within yourself. Realize." The little girl sagely told Heero as she looked deeply in his eyes.

_'I... still don't understand.'_

"You've lingered here long enough. It's time you go back." The young girl said to him while her small dog barked in agreement.

"Huh?"

"Go through that door, Heero Yuy. Soon... we shall meet again."

He stood up and briefly wondered as Haruka's body seemed to have vanished without him getting aware of it. The brown haired boy threw a glance on the direction where the little girl pointed at and was able to make out the barely noticeable outlines of a door without any knob or handle.

"Time is no longer a luxury... both you and Haruka have." The Perfect Soldier heard the little girl mysteriously spoke as he made his way towards the door. He paused for a moment and nodded slightly before continuing on his direction.

* * *

><p>The first thing he heard were the steady beeping sounds coming from the life support system and other monitoring equipment attached to his chest. Everything was blurry and foggy when he slowly opened his eyes. An oxygen respirator covered both his nose and mouth. It still took him a little while till the haze was cleared from his eyes and became acquainted to the room's lighting. His Prussian blue irises adjusted very slowly, slightly turning his head to the left, he came upon an object that somehow seemed interesting enough to garner his attention.<p>

He focused his eyes on the article and gradually it became decipherable.

From the general aspect to its most distinct features... the object became clearer as his vision adjusted every passing second.

Until the article was finally displayed in its full splendor for his eyes to evidently... behold.

A snow globe.

The very same present given to him by the only woman he has come to adore, cherish, care and most of all... love.

_'H-Haruka...'_ Her name was first word and thought that came out of his mind upon laying his eyes on the ornament she had given him last Christmas.

Instinctively Heero tried to reach out for the object with his nearest hand only to find out that he was restrained and bounded by thick leather constraints. He could feel that his strength has yet to return and decided giving up at any more attempts on getting hold of the snow globe. Instead his eyes wandered around the room and carefully studied the apparatus surrounding him.

_'Must... be some sort of hospital room.'_ He noted after seeing all the medical equipment and life support systems present at both sides of the bed. The Perfect Soldier continued his survey and came across a very important detail that all but cemented his judgment on where he currently is. The room was plated with metal alloy but the main give away was the automated sliding door made from carbon fiber.

_'This is definitely not 2011 or 2012 A.D.'_

Heero was still preoccupied with his musings that he only noticed the door had already slid sideways and someone was coming inside the room.

"Sorry for the intrusion, just going for a routine check old..." Duo gently announced as he entered the room, the braided pilot was quick to notice though that the life support systems were beeping continuously... a sign its occupant is already conscious and awake.

"...buddy" He finished with his jaw slightly agape upon meeting Heero's cobalt blue orbs that were staring back at him.

"Buddy! Heero! You're finally awake!" The purple-eyed pilot excitedly greeted after quickly recovering from the surprise.

"Well... where are my manners, first let me welcome you back to the land of the living." Duo continued while grinning smugly at the brown haired boy.

"Oh... by the way... The date is **18th of January, After Colony 198**. It's great to have you back, old buddy." The former pilot of Deathscythe added with a knowing smile on his face.

"I know, you're all restrained and tied up, but well... at least I'll be sure you're still there once I return with Quatre and Trowa!"

"Duo... you moron..." He struggled to say through the respirator mask.

"I'll take that as complement. Just wait here old buddy! Read a book or something! Not that you could even do anything." Duo replied as he smiled broadly at the Perfect Soldier before rushing out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>10:15am, 20th of January, A.C. 198<strong>

Upon waking up, it only took Heero a day and a half to finally recover his full strength. He was only given a small recap of the events after his arrival and resulting confrontation with Wufei. The fiery Gundam Pilot from L5 had also been confined inside the med bay of Quatre's hidden installation. It took the young man with Oriental features a whole week to recuperate from three broken ribs that he sustained while fighting a rampaging Heero on berserker mode. After Wufei had left, Quatre was assured by Lady Une that their fellow pilot would be given a mandatory one month R & R to fully recover from his injuries.

Meanwhile on his end, Heero learned from Quatre that he has been in a coma for two weeks already before managing to wake up. The pilot with mixed middle-eastern lineage never hesitated even once to immediately remove his restraints after being informed by Duo that the Perfect Soldier was now awake. While Trowa and Duo were also inside the room when Quatre had the constraints taken off, the brown haired boy was quick to notice the auburn haired pilot's keen and guarded look while their talkative purple eyed comrade had a tentative yet understanding expression during the removal of the leather bounds. Heero could not blame them for acting in such a manner... especially with the way he conducted himself upon his return. Trowa and even Duo had every right to have apprehensions till they were sure enough that he has not lost his sanity. Yet it was Quatre's inherent kindness along with the respect they had accorded to his good judgment that not one of them ever questioned the blonde haired pilot's decision. The Winner heir might have been too trusting for his own sake, but Heero also knew that Quatre always had good faith in him.

He even called him "the heart of outer space" after his successful shot that destroyed the falling block of Libra as it entered into Earth's stratosphere.

After getting the needed medical clearance, Quatre had him go back in his old room inside the hidden installation to rest further. The blonde pilot also informed him that the debriefing will only be conducted once he was all ready. They were willing to wait for him get his full strength and focus back before pushing through with what he was sure would be a long list of inquiries. Quatre also made him promise not to leave the secret facility at least till the debriefing has been completed.

Heero only nodded back at the Winner heir as confirmation, yet both of them knew and understood even without words that he would not attempt to leave without giving any notice.

It was already the 20th of January, AC 198. Right now he was inside the small conference room with only Duo and Quatre present to conduct his debriefing. He knew that Trowa would avoid taking part of the panel despite being guaranteed that the taciturn pilot has his own share of inquiries as well. Which left him with the two obvious persons he was sure would never hesitate to ask all possible queries. Quatre because of the young man's concern on his comrades' well-being aside from the already given kind nature he possesses. And Duo, in spite of the common perception that the braided boy was a fool, only a few are aware or privy on the fact that he has mastered such a facade to cover up his own cunning honed from years of survival through the use of street smarts.

"Heero, let's begin the debriefing." Quatre opened up, while slightly adjusting from his seat at the small round table.

He subtly nodded before asking, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything about the first Fold Generator Trial Run." Quatre replied before sparing a quick glance at Duo who only nodded and smiled slightly in return.

"The Fold Generator's maiden run was a failure. A disaster even, because we were not able to accomplish the true and primary objectives of its creation. The malfunction of the Fold Generator during the first trial run resulted to a catastrophic accident... that... that..." Heero began to narrate but had difficulty in proceeding with his report.

"That threw you back in time." Duo completed for him looking intently into his cobalt blue irises.

"Yes... that got me thrown back in time." Heero repeated in agreement to the purple eyed pilot's statement.

"It seems you already have the data logs from Wing Gundam. I don't see any need for me to impart knowledge or information you already know." The Perfect Soldier sternly said while staring at Duo and Quatre seriously.

"Heero, we need you to confirm everything. We may have our assumptions, we may have the entire information from your databank during the three months you went missing, but all of those would be meaningless till you give us an account of what happened to you during that span of time." The blonde haired pilot carefully reasoned out in a very determined tone.

"Please, Heero... Please, we need to understand." Quatre pleaded while looking back at him in good faith.

The room became silent for some time as neither Duo nor Quatre dared to speak another word while Heero assessed his situation. Admittedly, they were not in a military organization bounded by disciplinary conduct. The brown haired boy was not in a position where failure to disclose knowledge would result to any charges. Simply put, he could just flatly refuse or withhold any information from his fellow pilots. However, all four of them, Trowa included, got involved and agreed to the construction of the Fold Generator. They had also decided that every matter involving the Fold Generator was something to be discussed openly. A part of him wanted to simply walk out of the door and contain everything else, but he knew it would be unfair to his comrades or the only people he ever considered as friends... who based from what he heard on their conversation upon his arrival... have done all that they could to find and get him back.

All those three months he went missing.

"Alright, Quatre. I'll tell you everything."

Heero proceeded to give a recount of his experiences starting from the moment the Fold Generator initiated. He provided a detailed narration of his voyage thru the inter-spatial time hole and resulting exit which brought him to the far side of the moon. From there he told the two Gundam Pilots of his attempts to contact them and his eventual decision for a re-entry after becoming aware that Wing Gundam's Ultracompact Fusion Reactor was almost drained from its charge. He also informed them of his inability to establish the supposed location of the Lunar Base at the moon. He eventually told them of his subsequent actions after considering the current trajectory and closest known friendly territory - the Winner facility in Japan.

There he landed the Wing Gundam at a dense patch of trees in the province of Kibitou after his failure to locate the supply depot despite the coordinates mapped out on the radar. Heero was quick to include that his initial suspicions of being backwashed in time, based from the data he hacked from an ancient looking orbiting satellite had been only compounded upon seeing Kibitou province alongside its wares and commodities. He resolved to keep a low profile and blend with the civilian population while bidding his time waiting for the Ultracompact Fusion Reactor to reach its full charge. The Perfect Soldier made it clear on both Quatre and Duo that he had been very careful with his dealings to avoid any unnecessary changes with the fabric of time and the known history. He was confident that the mobile suit had never been compromised as knowledge of its creation would have potentially altered everything which automatically could even result for him on losing his own existence.

Heero then gave them the charge rate of the Ultracompact Fusion Reactor without any assistance from a reloading station. His analysis was easily supported by the fact that the Fusion Reactor could only generate a measly 1% additional charge on a daily rate. The Perfect Soldier also reported that he was able to secure the mobile suit inside one of the hangars from an abandoned air strip located a few miles outside Kibitou's populated area. He then closed out the debriefing report by providing another detailed narration on his successful return. Starting from the assumption on doing a reverse navigation of the original Fold Generator Trial Run while considering the speed, acceleration and distance between velocities shift on nav-points. The brown haired boy ended the recount by disclosing that the flight template stated on his twenty-third model based from the original run allowed him to successfully complete the return voyage.

"Thank you so much for sharing every general and technical aspect of your journey, Heero." Quatre replied while smiling kindly at him. The blonde pilot had earlier asked permission on recording his personal account to which he acquiesced albeit with some reluctance.

However, like a criminal with a guilty conscience his sore spot was struck dead center after hearing the words _'general'_ and _'technical'_ from Quatre.

"Are you implying something else, Quatre?" He asked in the usual monotone while attempting to contain his annoyance.

"Heero, during the recount earlier, you included the specifics of your job at a civilian construction firm to support your daily living expenses. We're at a loss on why you didn't mention anything about your other cover."

"Get on to the point, Quatre." He coldly said after comprehending where the conversation is currently heading to.

"Heero... by now you already know that we have seen all of your personal belongings, everything that we were able to recover or salvage inside Wing Gundam. Not because we wanted to invade your privacy but we were desperate to understand what you had been through." Duo interjected between them, obviously sensing they were approaching a sensitive topic.

"So you're saying?"

"Why did you fail to mention even once... or even in passing... anything about Kibitou Senior High?" The braided haired pilot cautiously asked in return.

"Because, I don't think it was necessary to be included. But if you must know, I only enrolled and studied there as a cover while waiting for the reactor to get fully charged."

Duo laid out a sealed metal case at the top of the table, he then opened it before gently taking out a faced down portrait encased in a frame made from clear crystal and fiber glass. The braided pilot carefully placed the portrait still face down on the table surface in front of Heero.

The Perfect Soldier felt everything inside him blown away the moment he picked up the portrait and saw the image it held.

It was the picture of him and Haruka taken inside the photo booth at Kibitou's Arcade Center. The very same portrait he had clipped inside Wing Gundam. He never thought it had survived after the devastation caused by the Rail Cannon during the climax of his duel with Wufei.

"Tell us about Haruka Morishima." Duo advocated in an encouraging and esteemed manner.

"That is none of your damn business!" He icily answered as his Prussian blue eyes hardened upon hearing Duo's request.

"Please Heero... calm down." Quatre pleaded immediately after detecting Heero's prompt agitation.

"There is no need for any of you to pry into my personal affairs, Quatre." Heero dangerously shot back while glaring at the blonde haired pilot.

"We are not prying or anything, Heero. You almost got Wufei and even Quatre killed during that moment of insanity. We could understand if it happened due to sensory overload from the ZERO System, but the record logs indicated that you..." Duo attempted to point out the facts but was cut-off by Heero during mid-sentence.

"That I shutdown the ZERO System? That my actions nonetheless prove I was looking for certain death. If you have to know the answers to both questions, then... yes, indeed I am."

"Why would you want the Fold Generator be destroyed, Heero? To avoid a similar mishap or accident? We're unable to connect your motivations from the data logs Trowa retrieved and your own testimony based from personal experiences while stranded in the past. Duo made a valid hypothesis that was able to piece out important facts which might have led on your sudden change in behavior... but we still need confirmation."

"I would never confirm nor respond to any subject or topic that involves her. I am warning both of you to leave that information off the grid." Heero steadfastly replied while seriously threatening his fellow Gundam Pilots.

"Of course... because... the snow globe... the portrait clipped on the display screen... the Wing Gundam data logs... the keychain dangling at the zipper of your school bag... I take it that all of them just found their way inside your backpack and the mobile suit's compartment." Duo snorted before smirking and shaking his head sideways.

"Don't you ever... test my patience when it comes to this matter." The brown haired boy gravely said while staring darkly at Duo.

"You truly are in love with her." Duo concluded with definitive confidence as his deep lavender eyes looked back steadily into Heero's own.

The Perfect Soldier moved inhumanly fast that neither Quatre nor Duo was able to react.

Both of his hands were shaking in anger while holding the collar of the shirt Duo was wearing.

"You don't know anything!" Heero hissed under his breath.

"But I at least understand something! The young woman in that picture had a far greater effect on you than Relena Darlian ever had!" The braided pilot firmly stated with his index finger pointing at the portrait on the tabletop.

"Heero, please, let's resolve this peacefully." Quatre earnestly said while giving the brown haired boy a reassuring gaze. "We never intended to intrude on your personal space. It was Duo... actually, who pieced up everything while you were hovering between life and death. We... have no idea on why you prodded your own friend to kill you before going into a rampage with an extreme desire to spill that same friend's own blood."

"Wufei... immediately asked about your condition when he regained consciousness. He felt there was something wrong but also knew that he's the only one in position to stop you. We're your friends, Heero." The gentle blonde pilot revealed to him.

_'These guys... are indeed... my true friends. I've only treated them as comrades in war, yet... their actions had only been committed out of concern.'_ Heero pondered while calming down and letting go of Duo's collar.

He sighed deeply and looked critically at both Quatre and Duo before opening, "I'll only say this once."

"Fate has been very cruel to me. Destiny gave me a glimpse... a taste... a whiff... of something very precious that I could never... ever hope to have. Accidents and two people from different times... is something never meant to be." Heero solemnly uttered before fixing his gaze at the portrait of him and Haruka that stood on the tabletop.

_'Haruka...'_ His thoughts whispered after feeling a twinge burrow inside his chest.

_"Come back to me..."_

_"Save me..."_

He carefully took the crystal case holding the portrait and started making his way out of the room.

"Heero..." The braided pilot called out at him. Causing Heero to stop from walking before slowly turning and facing him.

Duo's purple eyes widened a bit after seeing through the sorrows and faintly understanding the sufferings he so desperately tried to hide within.

"You lost her."

Silence.

Only silence.

Nothing... but silence.

He was reminded of his gravest mistake... ever committed.

"No." Heero answered while masking all traces of agony in his voice.

The Perfect Soldier exhaled deeply before placing a rueful gaze at Quatre and switching back to Duo.

"I gave up on her. I... abandoned Haruka." He completed in heartrending words as anguish and remorse spilled out from the confines of his normally indecipherable cobalt blue irises.

Having said his piece, Heero silently left the room.

* * *

><p>"Heero... wait!" Quatre attempted to stop the brown haired boy but felt Duo's hand on his shoulder.<p>

The braided pilot smiled sadly at Quatre and gently shook his head sideways.

"If he truly feels something for her, we have to make him realize there is still a chance, something he can do!"

"He has to figure it out himself."

"But... Duo..."

"Haven't you noticed, Quatre? Despite his already given maturity, Heero was still a boy when he left After Colony. But upon his return from the past, he was already different. He became a man forged by experience... not through the flames of war but from the harsh realities of loving someone very special."

"I guess, you're right."

"This is something he has to decide on his own."

* * *

><p><strong>5:28pm, 23rd of January, 2012 A.D. (GMT +8:00 Tokyo)<strong>

"Are you out of your mind, Haruka?!"

"Please... please, father... give me my inheritance... or even just a small part of it, I-I really need to go to Europe." Haruka pleaded despite the enforcing query of her parent.

"Why the hell do you want to go there? Answer me young lady!" Her father sternly demanded while staring in exasperation at the pretty campus idol.

"I'm... I'm looking for someone... someone very important to me. Please, father..." The raven haired beauty answered but was evidently fearful of her father's response.

"You really expect I'd allow you to go through your madness after giving such vague reasons?!" The paternal head of Morishima estate rigidly inquired as his ashen gray eyes narrowed at his eldest daughter.

"Please, father... I... need to go to Europe..."

"Where exactly in Europe?"

"I'm... not sure yet... but this is something very important which I must do... b-but I don't know where to start..." The cornflower blue eyed lady attempted but failed miserably to explain.

"And you don't even have any idea on where you have to go! This is insane!" Her father concluded with irritation before asking what could probably be the biggest of all questions for the evening. "Who is this person to you, Haruka?! Answer me!"

"I-I'm going to look for Heero... He's the man I love! Father... I have to find him... I need to get him back... Please! You have to help me..." Haruka declared which earned her a very surprised look from both her parents.

"You... you are willing to commit an act of pure lunacy just because of your infatuation to this Heero..." Her father completed who was now glaring dangerously at her daughter.

_'It's not infatuation, father! My feelings for him run very deeply, it could not be even measured...'_

"I really love him, father... please... even just a fraction of my inheritance... I'll work hard to return it..." The raven haired beauty reasoned out as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Who in their right state of mind would even consider your proposal? Haruka, have you ever thought of the disgrace your actions could bring on our household? As our child did you not consider the worry you'll burden us? And as a woman, don't you have anymore shame? Even a little ounce of pride?"

"Father... he's the only one for me... I truly love him! That's why I'm going to look for him and..." She stated with certainty even while warm tears streak down her face.

"You... will stay here in Japan even after your graduation. I will not permit you to leave the country and have your scheduled annual summer vacation at your grandparents in England!" Her father decided with finality after shaking his head in refusal despite her pleas.

"Father..."

"Who knows what further foolishness you are capable of pulling off once I let you set foot on the United Kingdom."

"Father..." Haruka dejectedly repeated, losing hope and strength after hearing her father's decision.

"Get out of my sight, Haruka. Before, I lose what little remains of my patience." As if on queue, Haruka's mother quickly went to her side and comforted her, knowing that there will be no more further negotiations between her husband and daughter.

_'Father... you're so cruel...'_ The pretty campus idol sobbed as she refused any attempts of her mother to console her.

Haruka left her father's study in frustration and rushed back to her room with a heavy heart.

The lovely young woman then moved directly towards her closet and opened its left door. Hanged at the back of the closet door is a coat from Kibitou Senior High. However, the garb does not belong to the cornflower blue eyed lady as it was designed for use of male students. It was tailored made to fit the measurements of its owner... Long, slender, chiseled shoulders with well toned muscles that seemed to have been cut precisely for his remarkable built.

The coat was utterly important to the lovely young woman.

It reminded her of him.

Gently, Haruka removed the coat from its hanger and kneeled at the front of her closet.

_**-oxo-**_

She held her breathe in awe upon seeing the pectoral muscles of the mobile suit pilot. Its natural movement while Heero inhaled and exhaled was a sight she deemed noteworthy as he surveyed the rain falling from the dark grey clouds covering the skies. He turned and noticed her looking at him.

Looking into his cobalt blue eyes she was able to see it reflected a subtle indication of worry.

"Are you alright?"

"Wha- I-I'm fine, Yuy-kun!" Haruka stammered, ashamed for being caught on stealing glances at him.

The blue cornflower eyed young woman was even more surprised as the brown haired boy came closer and gently placed his palm on top of her forehead.

"You're quite hot, Morishima sempai. You could go down with a fever if you don't change into a new set of dry clothes." Heero gently spoke as he removed his hand and quickly draped his coat on her back.

"T-thanks, Yuy-kun..." Haruka replied, blushing furiously as she felt herself covered by Heero's coat.

"I've already removed that coat when the umbrella was blown off. It should be enough to keep you warm for from the time being."

She smiled tenderly at the Gundam Pilot, feeling her cheeks heating up slightly.

_'I don't want to be just your sempai anymore, Heero.'_ Haruka silently pondered to herself, while looking at the Perfect Soldier with her sky blue eyes stirring from the emotions she was holding dearly.

_**-oxo-**_

The coat belonged to Heero. He had lent it to her that one rainy afternoon both of them got wet while on their way home. Haruka had always cherished the memories of that moment she shared with Heero under the waiting shed in spite of the strong falling rain. She had washed the garment herself and meant to return it to him but always forgot even during that time Heero was inside her room. The coat... reminded Haruka immensely of the Gundam Pilot and it had also become a source from which she draws comfort during times hope had seemed to abandoned her.

Every time Haruka cried.

Lamented.

Wailed.

Sobbed.

Or yowled in sorrow.

She tightly held Heero's coat in both of her arms while pouring out her grief.

Today's devastating failure to convince her father... was crushing and counted obviously under that category.

"I've been doing my hardest..." The raven haired beauty wept as she hugged the garb closer to her chest.

"But I'll do my best and do whatever it takes to find you..." She continued with her voice cracking even further while tears stream down from her sky blue irises.

"You... you'll take me back, right? I'll make you realize we are truly meant for each other..." The lovely young woman sniffled as her tears wetted the garment's fabric.

It was becoming increasingly difficult for her. She had attempted to look and apply for a part-time job in Kibitou but the mere mention of her family name was enough to dissuade potential employers from hiring the young woman. The respect earned and garnered by her father through his philanthropy on various civic welfare activities had placed the entirety of the province feel indebted to the Morishimas.

Word eventually reached her father's ears that Haruka was desperately seeking employment through some of his peers which she happened to send her application. This resulted for the young woman to be summoned in her father's study and led to the confrontation earlier. Her mother had attempted to get in between them, but knew deep down that Haruka's stubbornness would cause an inevitable clash with her father.

_"Your daughter truly has taken your stubbornness really well!"_ The pretty campus idol remembered her father utter in frustration as she had stormed out of his study.

Haruka knew that her decision to go on a wild goose chase searching for Heero in Europe was definitely unreasonable by normal standards. After a lot of pleading on her part in spite of the hesitation on Miss Maya Takahashi's end in fear of getting an administrative case filed against her, the lovely young woman finally convinced his former homeroom teacher to check the school where Heero supposedly relocated. However, both of them were astonished upon learning that the mobile suit pilot's records were mysteriously deleted after his departure in Kibitou Senior High. This left Haruka unable to narrow down his location, but her determination fueled by her inherent stubbornness, strong affections and deep passion for the Perfect Soldier did not discouraged the young lady. Left with no other option, she proposed on receiving her inheritance in full or even a part of it to help start her search for the young man she was deeply loves. It was irrational and crazy at its best, but the raven haired beauty had been pushed with her back against the wall. Even though Haruka knew beforehand that such a ridiculous plan will be rejected by her father, she still pressed on. Hearing his decision and its conclusiveness should have been enough to deter her.

Yet she would not back down.

Her mind was against it.

Her heart would not allow it.

Her soul will never give up on it.

Everything within her belonged only to him.

"Heero..."

The memories of that afternoon after they waited for the rain to stop...

Together they walked side by side despite the drizzle...

She had her arm entwined around his as they left the waiting shed …

She knew there was a soft smile gracing her lips despite her best efforts to keep it…

His coat was draped over her shoulders and covering her back...

He accompanied her to the village to make sure she's safe...

The water dripping down from the locks of his chocolate brown hair drenched with rain...

The well toned muscles and chiseled frame showing from the outlines of his wet shirt...

The intense yet worried look he had for her with his cobalt blue orbs...

Her face and cheeks were blushing in heat despite the cool atmosphere...

Her sky blue eyes that sparkled in joy and happiness at being with him...

_'This is one walk, I'll cherish till the moment we reach my house. Heero, I'll do my best, to be the woman who deserves you most.'_

It was encompassing, drowning her thoughts, and filling her heart with longing...

Heartrending.

_"I miss you so much, Heero."_ Haruka whispered in grief as she poured out her sorrows while crying on his coat.

The alarm clock found at the top of her corner table showed _5:47pm, January 23rd 2012,_ on its digital display screen.

She wanted to turn back everything to how it used to be. Bring back the moments they were together.

However, time only moves forward incessantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Acknowledgments – HW14 focuses heavily on Gundam Wing related story material which was last seen in full display on HW01. This chapter is for the Wing fans that initially followed the story because of the main protagonist, Heero Yuy. I'd like to give special mention to the following reviewers always clamoring for a Gundam-related battle chapter: drake202, p170yDONju9n, Jackofalltrades32456, Matchstick800 and operation meteor.

Sorrowful Battle – Originally I wanted the chapter to be named after the GW episode bearing the same title. However, the elements of this update are more than just the rematch of Heero and Wufei's duel in EW. Thus, I chose something more appropriate to Heero and Haruka's current situation.

The Loud Song in Haruka's Room and The Duel - If you guys were wondering whatever song it was playing inside Haruka's room (HW13) and the inspiration on the duel, its a nice piece performed by Finch entitled, "Perfection Through Silence". It became my personal soundtrack and the lyrics were a motivation (an allegory even if you try reading them) while writing those scenes.

Battle of Luxembourg – Well, since this was shown in a dream sequence, there were deviations and manipulations done on my own rendition of it. I deliberately did not include the conversation with Treize since I don't think it necessary for the final piece.

(Heero) Realization – It will take some time my friends, be patient with him. He'll get there once he picks up the pieces in due time. And rest assured that I won't drag the drama too much (I'm not a fan of it as well) however, I would never compromise the story by rushing things (yep, no overnight changes realistically).

Delay Culprit – Sorry guys and gals, no writer's block, but my modeler's pulse was blazing hot over the weekend. I was able to finish one of my gunplas (which took me about 9 months) because of it (well it's a 1/144 HG Wing Gundam Zero Custom if you're curious). Plus – didn't anticipate I'll have to a lot of rush office work because of the long holiday.

Once again, thank you so much for patiently waiting and the continuous support! I deeply appreciate all the reviewers and readers following Haruka's Wings towards its final leg. I'll be on an extended vacation over the holiday… so Happy Thanksgiving, everyone (in advance)!

As always, please review! I'd like to hear your thoughts on the chapter as a whole. =)

* * *

><p><strong>5:26pm, 23rd of January, A.C. 198<strong>

He needed some time off.

Aimlessly, Heero continued his stride around the colony till he came upon its central park located a couple of miles southeast from Quatre's hidden installation. The park was situated on a wide stretch of land cultivated by citizens of the colony to promote a somewhat semblance of a natural environment normally present on Earth. It was among the primary tourist attractions inside the colony and one of the favorite hangouts for its own citizens as well. Normally during weekends or even weekdays after work, the central park was a venue full of people from all sorts of life. Whole families, children, teens, couples and singles could be seen on its grounds enjoying the carefully controlled climate. Its artificial weather manipulated by a massive propulsion system capable of generating various conditions symmetrical to the seasons experience on Earth.

Today was different. The park was almost empty save for a few pairs that could be seen strolling at its pathways or those seated by each other at the stone benches scattered across the vicinity. As much as Heero wanted to ignore everything else or just leave the place, his feet moved accordingly to its will and soon he found himself sitting on one of the empty granite benches.

The place was pure torture. It only reminded him of her. It struck a chord sensitively inside his heart.

It only brought him memories of Haruka.

Yet for a strange yet unknown reason, instead of running away like he did prior to his return. The brown haired boy willingly immersed himself on the times he spent with her at the view deck park in Kibitou. He also wanted time away from his fellow pilots. The debriefing… or particularly the conversation with Duo proved too much for him to handle. He had failed to contain himself. Such was the hold that Haruka had over him. Even after running away from her… she was still all he could ever think of.

_Both of his hands were shaking in anger while holding the collar of the shirt Duo was wearing._

_"You don't know anything!" Heero hissed under his breath._

_"But I at least understand something! The young woman in that picture had a far greater effect on you than Relena Darlian ever had!" The braided pilot firmly stated with his index finger pointing at the portrait on the tabletop._

True.

Haruka Morishima indeed had a far greater effect on Heero Yuy than Relena Darlian ever had. For all her childishness and silliness, she was able to make him smile, chuckle and laugh even at certain occasions. Not that empty hollow laughter he forced himself into after regaining consciousness from the return trip. But an expression of happiness that left a warm feeling inside his chest. She made him happy in many ways. There were times before he even wondered if smiling was a natural gesture but only through Haruka did he realized that such an expression was given freely and honestly. Her wild antics always left the Perfect Soldier in awe as to the limits of what she can do. But more than that, the raven haired young woman never failed to amaze him with those sudden streaks of wisdom whenever she conveys her feelings for him.

_"You can take all my fortune, all my luck and even everything that I have. I'll take all your misfortune, troubles and hardships in return."_

_"It's because I love you, Heero. You mean everything to me. As long as I have you, even if I'm the unluckiest girl in the world... I'll still be the happiest." Haruka earnestly said as she removed her pointer finger atop his lips._

_"Even if I have to face all the problems and miseries in this world, I won't be afraid because I know I'm not alone, you will never leave me." She added her cornflower blue eyes brimming with devotion and affection for him._

He was stirred from his thoughts upon feeling the drops of water falling down from the colony vents.

'_They're probably conducting the weekly natural maintenance.'_

The Prussian eyed young man turned his head and surveyed the square before realizing he was all alone inside the park. The couples he had seen earlier might have been aware of the scheduled weather change thus decided to leave the park prior to the artificially generated _'rain'_.

The _'rain'_ he knew was being done as a way of maintaining not only the central park but also for cleaning the entire colony. Instead of seeking shelter… he decided to just sit there and let himself be drenched by the synthetically combined atoms of oxygen and hydrogen.

Rain… has a somehow… poignant way of making him remember.

Remember that one afternoon…

_**-oxo-**_

The blue cornflower eyed young woman was surprised as the brown haired boy came closer and gently placed his palm on top of her forehead.

_'She might get sick after getting wet and from this cold climate.'_ Heero noted as he removed his hand and quickly draped his coat on Haruka's back.

"You could go down with a fever if you don't change into a new set of dry clothes."

"T-thanks, Yuy-kun..." Haruka replied, blushing furiously as she felt herself covered by Heero's coat.

"I've already removed this coat when the umbrella was blown off. It should be enough to keep you warm for the time being."

They remained silent for sometime while waiting for the downpour to subside. He discreetly took a glance at the kind sempai seated beside him and noticed the light yet disarming smile she held on her lips while also stealing looks at him. He was also quick to note that the reddish shade on her cheeks has yet to subside even after he had placed his coat to cover her.

"Morishima sempai? The rain's gotten weaker with only a few drops falling lightly every now and then, but at this rate, you'll get home late if we wait for it to stop."

_'Better take her home quick, I do hope she doesn't get down with a fever.'_

"I- I see, its best we get going then He-... Yuy-kun." Haruka decided, not before seemingly stopping herself from almost unconsciously blurting out his given name.

"It's already dark, Morishima sempai." Heero told her before pausing to look deeply at her eyes.

"If you don't mind, I'll accompany you on your way home."

"You will? What I mean to say is... Is it really ok? I- I don't want to impose, Yuy-kun."

"It's alright Morishima sempai. I don't have work today and... I... want to be sure you get home safe."

"Oh... So you're worried about me." Haruka voiced out, looking at Heero with a mischievous smile.

The Gundam Pilot only grunted in acknowledgment before Haruka eagerly entwined her arms to his once more, nudging Heero closely enough for him to feel the softness of the pretty campus idol's ample breasts. Again, he felt the hairs of his skin tensed after feeling the warm sensation caused by Haruka's body. He willed himself to relax before turning to her with the usual piercing look from his cobalt blue orbs.

"Ready to go?"

Haruka grinned impishly at Heero before nodding eagerly. Picking up their bags they started the journey towards her village.

_**-oxo-**_

"Haruka…"

Heero mournfully gazed at the covered shed situated near the edge of his peripheral to the right. It was similar to the waiting shed they took shelter in during that one unforgettable afternoon.

Where they bided their time for the heavy shower to pass…

Before leaving together and accompanying Haruka to her village…

He clearly remembers the softness of her body as she clung tightly to him…

He could still smell the fragrance of her rain soaked curly tipped raven hair…

Her cheeks that bore a nice shade of pink as she smiled contentedly at him…

Her warm breath which he could feel grazing the side of his face while she sighed softly…

Despite the weather, despite the rain, despite everything else, Haruka was happy…

He knew there was an emotion… a resounding feeling already growing inside him…

They were happy. They fell in love soon after. They fulfilled their affections for each other…

But he ran away… and left her.

Vaguely, he somehow recalls the last words Haruka said to him in his… surreal dream.

"_Come back to me…"_

"_Save me…"_

He looked grimly upwards the colony's skies where the artificial weather even conjured dark grey nimbus clouds for realistic effect. The rain was falling in torrents. The climate conditions had truly darkened the colony. It was similar to the feeling he harbors deep inside his heart.

It was heavy.

Such was the burden he had been carrying.

Even after he returned, all he could ever think of was her.

His mind, heart, body and soul… still belonged undeniably to Haruka.

As far as he can remember, the Perfect Soldier never cried.

The truth of the matter was that he never knew how to shed tears.

But on that dark early evening, all alone inside the colony's central park as the rains continued to shower everything around him, he felt his chest lighten up.

He felt… a bit relieved and a little released even.

_"I miss you, Haruka."_ He uttered in sorrow feeling a lump of some sort form invisibly within his throat.

Yet as the admission barely left him, Heero was reminded of little girl's haunted warning.

_"Time is no longer a luxury... both you and Haruka have."_

Heero forlornly shifted his gaze to the gigantic clock located on the massive centerpiece found at the very heart of the park.

_'5:47pm, January 23rd A.C. 198.'_

* * *

><p>I'll leave everything to your own judgment whether Heero cried or shed a tear or not. =)<p>

Time is given more focus now on the story, considering its importance to both our protagonists, which is why I've highlighted the times and dates on scene shifts.

Hope you liked it and see you on HW15! Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15 The Locus of Victory & Defeat

Finally, after almost 4 months of hiatus! Sorry - we're back to the drama, no more battle chapters.

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Gundam Wing, Amagami SS or any of its characters. I wrote this fanfic for my own pleasure and purely entertainment.

**Chapter 15 - The Locus of Victory and Defeat**

"Mr. Winner? This way please, sir." The elderly gentleman motioned for him before leading the way.

The former pilot of Gundam Sandrock briefly nodded as they began walking past the hallway. The man he noted was already in his mid-fifties has gray hair, long face with deep set eyes reflected from his circular spectacles. He surreptitiously followed the older man through the large dim lighted passageway. The only source of illumination came from a single row of reed-thin fluorescent lamps neatly arrayed on both sides of the hallway placed at about one foot above the floor surface. The walls were bare aside from the aforementioned detail, through his extensive knowledge on engineering he was able to determine that the composite alloys were made mostly from Titanium shaded in gun metal. The facility was eerily quiet, that if someone should drop a needle, the sound it would create is more than enough to disturb the silence emanated within such an enclosed area. Amazingly, despite the lack of proper luminosity, the elder gentleman or properly referred to as the Senior Cataloger had no difficulty on locating their destination. Stopping in front of a bare wall, the older man gently held out his palm an inch above the metallic surface before moving it sideways. He heard the low audible sound of mechanisms moving into action as a miniaturized display screen came into view from the space previously covered by a metal plate.

The elder man then removed his spectacles and leaned over to peer at the display screen. A three-layer retinal security scan was conducted by the system laser nodes on both eyes of the cataloger to confirm his identity. They did not wait long as the bare wall in front of them parted at the middle before sliding sideways. The man replaced the spectacles back to the bridge of his nose before bowing slightly at him and gesturing to enter the newly revealed private room. The gentle pilot felt the cold temperature and somber ambiance coming off from the enclosed area. It was enough to send a mild chill inside his heart upon remembering what he intends to do.

"As requested, Mr. Winner... Master Catalog VIII - Asia Continent." The Senior Cataloger presented while nodding respectfully to him.

"Thank you, Senior Cataloger." Quatre courteously replied bowing politely in return.

"How long will you be... examining the Catalog?"

"The most you could allow."

"Of course, Mr. Winner, the usage of the records is limitless considering your status. However, working or browsing on such conditions could prove fatal to the researcher's body. Thus exposure is restricted to a maximum of four hours. You may rest for an hour at the main lounge and I shall assist you again if necessary."

Quatre understood the repercussions involved should he linger more than necessary at such a congested space. The installation has a strictly maintained ambient temperature and the amount of air being allowed is set at the minimum to ensure proper administration of the entire restricted area.

"Please come back for me at the maximal time."

"Very well sir, then I shall return after three hours and forty five minutes. The trip back to the main lounge would take us fifteen minutes from here. Should you decide to end your session earlier than intended press the button icon on display screen here at the entrance. I'll then proceed to guide you back towards the lounge."

The blonde pilot smiled and nodded at the Senior Cataloger before proceeding inside the bleakly illuminated room.

_**-oxo-**_

"Come on Quatre... even I'm opposed to what you're planning." Duo said to him as he made preparations for his trip.

"During the Eve Wars, Heero always faced death without even batting an eye. He had so little regard on the value of his life. He... only thought of himself as a soldier, nothing more but a tool for war. Yet now... after seeing him so desperate to destroy himself... being a man tormented by guilt and failure. How could we, his only friends just stand aside and do nothing?"

"We both know that his situation is complicated. It... Just wasn't meant to be, Quatre. In the end, Heero still did the right thing."

"But what is the right thing Duo? If ever you were in his shoes, what would you have done?"

"I... well..." The Gundam pilot from L2 trailed as he tried searching for a proper response before sighing, "...probably do the same... I don't know... But we're talking about the greater good here... history as we know it could be disrupted if Heero did otherwise."

"So the right thing is always for the greater good. Sacrifice your personal desires."

"Quatre, let's be practical, realistic and reasonable here, our very own existence, everyone we know, the peace we fought so hard for, all of it... will be at risk. If Heero does something so little or even ordinarily mundane in the past… it could result to drastic consequences that would affect the course of history. "

"Duo, his accident already caused a rupture to the natural flow of time no matter how you look at it." The blonde pilot carefully pointed out.

"But its effects never made enough ripples to tip the balance of historical events." Duo answered determinedly prior to realizing the content of his own response.

Quatre smiled confidently and nodded at him.

"S-so... what you're saying is..."

"The Fold Generator's conception... its assembly... Heero's accident... they are instances that were meant to happen." The Winner heir enumerated in an effort to help Duo understand.

"H-him... meeting and falling for that young woman... their relationship..." The former pilot of Deathscythe uttered in slight shock as his purple orbs widened in recognition.

"You could answer that one way better than me, Duo."

"Damn it... Alright Quatre, you win. I'll hold the fort till you get back." The braided pilot sharply inhaled before sighing in resignation.

"Talk to him, Duo."

"You know how much I want to... but that guy's probably got the thickest skull among the five of us... even worst than Wu-man at times."

_**-oxo-**_

"Forgive me, Heero. Destiny has been very cruel to you since childhood. But you were fated to be thrown back into the past for a reason."

Having said that, Quatre began typing the necessary credentials on the terminal's keyboard as the display screen slowly illuminated the small room.

* * *

><p>He purposely avoided going to THAT part of Quatre's massive hidden installation with good cause. For more than a week since waking up from the half-month long comatose he was inauspiciously placed in after his rampage with the Wing Gundam, Heero kept himself away from the mobile suit hangar. The Perfect Soldier was never in any way forbidden by his fellow pilots despite the fact that his mental and emotional stability was currently questionable. He knew that the other pilots were now... privy to some factual details that evidently resulted to his destructive behavior. Yet still, after the confrontation with Duo and Quatre on his debriefing almost a week ago, he never heard any word from the gentle blonde pilot prohibiting him from entering the mobile suit hangar.<p>

Quatre approached him two days ago, informing the brown haired young man that he was leaving that same day for a business trip on Earth. He only nodded at the Winner heir before going back inside his room to continue the endless musing he had become accustomed with since that rainy evening by the colony's central park. He wanted to just lie on his bed and think about her... then sleep it off when his mind was too tired to process any further thoughts.

_'Your memory... is so... everlasting. I'm already back where I'm supposed to be... but you're all that I could think of.'_

Heero bitterly curled his lips before subtly shaking his head.

He knew because even if his sentiments did not pose a question, his heart had a ready answer for him.

_'Because I never stopped feeling this way for you. Even if we're now rightfully separated by time... You're still the most important person to me.'_

The pilot of Wing Gundam always felt a sharp twitching pain stab through his chest whenever his thoughts would stray to that one emotion. He had lost every right to utter or even whisper it inside his mind. As a result, he was suffering the same amount of pain and anguish brought by the decision to turn his back from her.

The resounding feeling which still holds him completely.

Binding him to her.

To Haruka Morishima.

The Perfect Soldier was stirred out of his deep thoughts upon being nudged by his sentience that he had been standing in front of the entryway to the mobile suit hangar for some time now. He pressed the security access code on the numeric keypad found at the left side of the metallic sliding door. After receiving the proper encryption the doorway slid open giving him admission inside. The hangar was capable of storing a total of eight mobile suits with each having its own docking facility. The secret runway was situated beside the primary air dock, this allowed the transformable Fold Generator equipped mobile suits to launch and return with relative ease whenever they were conducting trial runs. At the opposite side of the runway was an auxiliary hangar which holds two private shuttles which were capable of entering the Earth's atmosphere and a lone transport ship that was utilized for ferrying and retrieving mobile suits.

_'Wing Gundam.'_ He mused as his cobalt blue irises landed on the nearest mobile suit found at the docking station to his left.

_'Seems... Quatre and Trowa had been working overtime to restore it.'_

His observation was spot on accurate, as the mobile suit only needed a few more days of constant work before it could return to its tip-top condition. Its right arm which was disintegrated by the Tallgeese III's Rail Cannon had been reconstructed and already fitted back to the Gundam's torso. A few internal mechanisms and circuitry were still bare while pieces of its corresponding armor plating could be seen suspended from the ceiling held by a good number of gigantic servo mechanical arms. He surmised that Trowa having the most extensive knowledge among them when it comes to mobile suit maintenance was still in the process of troubleshooting all of the reintegrated parts.

'_The right arm had been reinstalled yet the area on the torso directly next to the cockpit was sheared by the Ultra Mega Particle Rail Cannon. The most tedious work was guaranteed to be focused on the mentioned part as most of the relays and connections to the mainframe could be found there.'_

Heero was briefly reminded of his most recent duel with Wufei that was marred by the relentless fury unleashed from his berserker rampage. It was never his intention to desecrate the memories of his fellow pilot's Clan and home colony. Admittedly though, he deliberately goaded Wufei into fighting him with potent force thus ensuring Heero's... longing to die on the battlefield as atonement for his sins and a quick solution by escaping what would be a never-ending torment for breaking Haruka's tender heart.

The brown haired boy knew deep down that his survival had been a miracle. Wufei's shot had been triggered by his supposed killing intent that threatened Quatre's life alongside the actions he had exhibited during their fiery clash. He clearly remembers the only deterrent to his madness, the sole impediment capable of stopping the raging demon within him. The reminiscence of her voice woke him up just in the nick of time from almost spilling the blood of his fellow Gundam Pilot. She was the only one in position and capacity... to calm him down.

Her effect on him was too great... the emotions she was able to invoke had been impossible to ignore.

Even in memories... she was the sole bright spot in his otherwise darkened and hopeless existence.

_'Haruka...'_ He lowly muttered while staring blankly at the head piece of Wing Gundam.

"Since you're here could you pass the electro-pneumatic driver lying there?" A familiar voice droned on him, breaking his chain of thoughts.

The Perfect Soldier turned his head slightly just enough to see its source. The owner had long straight auburn bangs that partially covered his face revealing only the emerald orb of his left eye. The young man was obviously busy adjusting the linear alignments of the Gundam's revolving parts located underneath the hinges of the torso and right arm.

"Hnn..." Heero grunted in acknowledgment before kneeling to pick up the requested equipment.

He walked slowly towards his fellow pilot to hand over the tool but halted the moment another spectacle came into full view.

_"Defy the irony of life._

_Conquer your fear._

_Ascend towards your fate._

_Claim your destiny. _

_Fulfill the premise of eternity."_

The verse... drifted away like smoke being scattered by a passing gale.

_'Epyon.' _

The highly imposing and impressively dreadful mobile suit was stored at the farthest docking station along the same row of the Wing Gundam. It only became visible to his periphery till the moment he had approached Trowa. The auburn haired pilot barely threw him a glance as he handed the pneumatic driver while performing the necessary repairs. Heero stared long and hard at the dark crimson mobile suit while pondering bits and pieces of his dream that was still... ever present inside the young man's memories. Streaks and flashes of the various scenes that involved the mobile suit rushed swiftly through his mind.

The manner on how he fought the Virgo Mobile Dolls prior to the eventual downfall of Luxembourg.

The extreme combat methods after going out of control with the Epyon's own ZERO System.

The madness induced rampage which only receded upon seeing the one woman he deeply cherishes.

His cobalt blue orbs never changed its focus as he stared with bewilderment at the mobile suit. The Perfect Soldier had been pondering for the past couple of evenings before going to sleep the meaning behind his dream, which involves Haruka, the Wing Gundam, the Epyon and the little girl with her small dog. He was shaken out of his musings upon hearing the usually placid and equally silent Trowa open up a conversation.

"Quatre made it possible for that... suit to be brought here. Using his connections with Lucrezia Noin, he was able to convince Milliardo Peacecraft himself on handing over the Gundam. It probably arrived here about two weeks since you went missing."

"I see... It is right to assume that Zechs doesn't have any more plans with the Epyon?"

"I believe so. Unless he wants to wage a war by himself. He... immediately sent that mobile suit after Quatre informed him it will be used to help in searching for you."

"How many became aware of my... condition all those three months?"

"Hmmm... Aside from me, Quatre and Duo, only Lady Une and Wufei for the Preventers, along with Lucrezia Noin and Milliardo Peacecraft."

He nodded in understanding before the auburn haired pilot continued.

"The suit's higher specs... allowed us to make an upgrade on the original Fold Generator concept. This mobile suit has a better energy output due to its more advanced fusion reactor, enabling us to tweak the Fold Generator settings which resulted to the Mark II's formation. Quatre... altered and adjusted everything we could just to improve the new generator's performance. Two weeks after, we began conducting the trial runs in hope of replicating your feat during the initial field test."

"Hnnn." Heero grunted in acknowledgment though his gaze was still fixed at the Epyon he was listening intently on Trowa.

"Each of us completed at least two test runs with that suit. Duo, surprisingly, came up with the best results - both in piloting compatibility and system synchronicity."

"Duo..." He trailed after hearing how the role was assigned to his fellow pilot.

"Heero." Trowa called out to him evidently seeking his attention.

The Perfect Soldier turned his head to face Trowa who was now looking back at him intently.

"Don't be too hard on him. He's also going through some difficulties right now, both mentally and emotionally."

The brown haired boy knew what Trowa meant, in fact, as much as he wanted to push aside the latest episode with Duo from the previous evening, his mind won't simply let it slide.

_**-oxo-**_

It was already late in the evening. The digital clock displayed 11:12pm, in less than an hour it would be midnight. The secret Winner facility within the colony during such an hour was dead and somber as it could be. The only activity that breathes in life to the otherwise barren atmosphere normally present in the hidden installation was whenever the Gundam Pilots were busy on conducting tests runs for the Fold Generator. However, since his return a couple of weeks back, the massive base had been back to its cold and silent ambience... no different than the muteness found inside the catacombs of an underground labyrinth. Quatre had left a few days ago to attend a business summit in the Swiss Alps. Trowa was always busy inside the main hangar, barely leaving its premises except only to eat meals and whenever it was time to turn in for the evening. Surprisingly Duo did not bother him since their confrontation during his debriefing hardly a week ago. He had been somehow... accustomed to the braided pilot's penchant for annoying not only him but also the others. While the brown haired boy was no different... he had returned to his usual ways. He was back to being by himself.

Lonesome.

Solitary.

Isolated.

Heero shunned... all... everything around him.

Except for one.

Try as he might... the Perfect Soldier was powerless against the reminiscence of the only woman that had been able to carve a niche inside his heart.

On the contrary... the lovely young lady wasn't limited to just a spot or a part or a place, she owns and occupies the entirety of it.

His affections... His thoughts... His dreams... His feelings...

In the end, he failed to suppress his emotions. The killer without fear, the slayer without remorse, the murderer without mercy... was still but only a man.

He could only admit it to himself, the words that escaped from him while immersing himself at the memories of her.

That late afternoon he ventured out, all alone at the colony central park, dark clouds hovering above him, while the rain was falling down hard.

_Like Haruka's tears..._

He had always made her cry.

There had been many moments, situations and occasions.

Yet in spite of it all... she still loved him.

_"I miss you, Haruka."_

His Prussian blue orbs ruefully gazed at the picture frame containing the portrait of him and the raven haired beauty. He then switched his stare at the snow globe lying beside it, focusing particularly at the two figurines of a boy and a girl in front of the small cabin.

_"That boy is you, while the girl is me. And the snow cabin is our home." The pretty campus idol started while looking sincerely into his eyes._

_"However, I really think that what truly makes the cabin a home is because of the people who dwell inside it. Not the house but the boy and girl in front of it."_

_"Haruka__..." He breathed in as he gazed profoundly into the young woman who means the en__tire world to him._

_"Heero, I love you so much. Where you are is where I will be. They say home is where the heart is. I agree with that saying because your heart is the place my heart considers as home." Haruka truthfully told him as her face gently flushed while her eyes softly glowed._

He felt his chest constrict as if wanting to trap the air inside his lungs after the remembrance faded out. Since that one lonely evening at the central park, Heero barely left the hidden installation, let alone even go out of his room. He not only wanted... but seriously needed the time for himself. A desire... for solitude. To be left alone with no one to interfere as he contemplated the repercussions of his last action. Reflect on the results of his gravest mistake. How it tore Haruka apart... and destroyed whatever hope that remains for him which he so carelessly squandered.

That moment of admission... only emboldened his heart to further reveal the emotion he kept within.

He not only misses her, but longed for her intensely. He deeply wanted to see that mischievous grin hanging over her lips whenever she plans something absolutely crazy yet adorably witty. To witness first hand that disarming, truly honest and loving smile she only had for him. To gaze back at her cornflower blue irises that was capable of standing its ground in a match of stares with his Prussian blue orbs. To hold her tightly while feeling her warm breath and the fragrance of her curly tipped raven hair as she pressed the softness of her body against him.

She was... not with him physically anymore. But even though he left her, the lovely young woman was everywhere.

Their portrait taken inside the photo booth.

The key chain hanging at the zipper of his school bag.

The snow globe she gave him last New Year's Eve.

The fortune reading that elusively escaped Duo's attention inside the secret pocket of his backpack.

Those may be the only physical objects related to her that was left in his possession.

But...

His memories of her never missed a single heartbeat on reminding him.

Haruka Morishima... the beautiful, kind and loving young lady he abandoned back in the past.

His... devoted and affectionate girlfriend.

Probably, the one great true love he was destined never to have.

It was driving him mad... frustrated... anguished... lonely... but most of all... guilty.

His feelings for her never receded. She was still at the top of his mind, heart, body and soul.

All he could ever think of...

All he could ever dream of...

And all he could ever want or need...

Was her... the one he gave up on.

Calmly he placed the tip of the gun barrel on his temple a few centimeters above his right ear. He inhaled deeply before exhaling to strengthen his resolve.

It was not that he was unable to do it.

His mind, body, heart and soul were all against it.

Heero shut his eyes tight as he prepared to pull the trigger. His index finger now rested at the gun trigger itself. He only felt the cold, hard sensation of the side arm's barrel pressing lightly on his right temple. Yet as he prepared to end it all, his dream flashed before his mind's eye. Making him remember what he only realized since his return.

_"You don't have to blame yourself... I'm happy because you fought for me... defended me... Knowing... Knowing... You did all you could to protect me." Haruka contentedly related, smiling her earnest as tears slowly fell down her cornflower blue eyes._

_"Yet I still failed you."_

_"...It is much better than getting abandoned without knowing the reason." The raven haired young woman truthfully reasoned out while holding his hand firmly with her own._

He was a coward.

He succumbed to his fears.

He only ran away.

Try as he might... his finger was unable to pull the trigger. Heero could not even will his mind to let him take the easy route. His heart screamed at him, his body would not follow him, his soul pleaded with him and his mind... the one thing the brown haired boy thought he has at least some sort of control... could not summon even the slightest willpower to go through with his cowardice.

Heero was only filled with thoughts and feelings about Haruka. Her memories had a firm grip on his wholeness. The happiness and joy he felt while they were still together haunted him. The care and adoration she showered him with was ever present inside the annals of his mind. The love and devotion she had given him indeed... forever altered his concept on the essence of life.

Haruka's simplicity and innocence... along her bright and positive outlook in life.

That time he saw her at the Arcade Center in Kibitou trying to collar a keychain which she truly planned on giving him.

Or the occasion she tricked him into teaching her how to swim and later on making him worry after they glided from the pool's long slide.

Those moments at the View Deck Park where they threw snow balls at each other before building their respective snow man.

And that instance inside the Shrine while Haruka was happily catching gold fish.

He saw the radiance and happiness on her face.

Sadly... the very same qualities he adored and cherished were also the ones that drove him to move away from her.

_'I... don't want her to be tainted...'_

"Hey buddy. I'm going in." Someone announced from the other side of his doorway.

He attempted to stash the gun underneath his pillow but moved a tad too late. Duo caught him in the act as the automated door slid to open.

The braided pilot took one step inside his room before the sliding door closed.

Both of them were unable to say anything... the air inside the room was heavy with tension.

The deafening silence was only broken when Duo opened the conversation.

"So... you want to take the easy way out... tell me... by doing that what do you think would Haruka feel?"

"We both know it's impossible." He tersely answered. "We're now immeasurably separated by distance... by time."

"I'm not talking literally here, buddy."

"If she knew... she'll..."

_"I am so much in love with you, the moment I learned of the tragedy... I want to see you, I have to be at your side, I need to be sure you are safe. I thought I lost you, Heero. I was really worried. You are so precious to me. Losing you to an accident or to another woman... I could never take that."_

_"If that happens... I don't know if I could live on. No... I'm sure of it... I... I would die if you leave me."_

"...She'll never know. What's already happened to her has yet to occur for me."

"Then tell me... why? I could understand why you did what you had to do. Yet now... even after that incident with Wufei, why do you still feel the need to end everything for you?"

"Memories."

"Huh?"

"I thought... that upon returning here, I could let go of Haruka. I could... live on and be contented with my memories of her. I thought... it would only take time. But everywhere I go, every second that expires, all I could think of... is her. I thought giving it time would allow me to move on. But the more I tried to look away, the more I am reminded of her. Nothing's changed since my return. Everyday I wake up, every passing moment, till before I sleep... Haruka is the only person in my mind. Even in my dreams... she's all I could see. Her memory... is always with me."

"And this is how you intend to honor her memory." The braided pilot earnestly said before smiling bitterly at him. "By driving a bullet through your skull."

"I could tell that obviously though, you're not having any kind of success doing that. You'd have long been gone if your way of reasoning triumphed above your instincts and emotions." Duo continued smiling wryly at him.

"Since you always like to stick your head on someone else's personal affairs, tell me Duo, what would you have done if you were in my shoes?"

"I..." The braided pilot trailed having been caught unaware from Heero's emphatic question.

"I left her for all the practical reasons. Everyone we know, everything that we accomplished... just for mankind to give up on wars and finally attain peace... could be altered if I continued to be selfish. The natural flow of history would have been disrupted if I placed myself above everything." Heero straightly answered with his cobalt blue orbs looking seriously at Duo.

Seeing his fellow pilot remain silent, the brown haired boy continued.

"You may have a better experience than me on such matters. However, my circumstances with Haruka vastly differ to what you and Hilde have. Hilde knows who you truly are. While Haruka... was entirely in the dark about the real me."

"You never had to contend with the fact that time and history... your past is against you." The Perfect Soldier solemnly uttered.

_**-oxo-**_

"Hilde broke up with Duo after he started piloting that... mobile suit." The auburn haired young man spoke, purging him out of his thoughts.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Whenever Duo conducts the test runs for the Mark II Fold Generator... he's been seeing images. Flashes or fragments it may be... but the experience left a lasting impression on him." Trowa disclosed as he continued tightening one of the bolts using the tool Heero had earlier handed.

"Images?" The brown haired boy curiously inquired, his monotone voice never betraying him as he wanted to hear what the emerald eyed Trowa knew.

"From what I know, Duo plans to tell you personally regarding that matter. So far I'm the only one he's ever told about it. Duo wanted to know if you experienced the same thing during the original trial run."

"Hnn..." He grunted, neither acknowledging nor confirming his fellow pilot's musing.

_'Could it be... he's also seeing images of another person? Of a woman, perhaps? Why would the ZERO System do such things?'_

"Heero." The auburn haired pilot suddenly called out his name, which was more than enough to stir him out of his thoughts.

The Perfect Soldier shifted his attention from the Gundam Epyon back to Trowa, he was slightly astonished upon seeing bits and traces of concern carefully peeking out from the part-time circus performer's normally unreadable face.

"Siberia... do you... remember that time?"

"How could I forget...? I came so close to meeting death that instant. Self-destructing your own mobile suit... really hurts." Heero answered, smirking knowingly upon being reminded of his actions back in the days they fought OZ.

"I remember you saying that as well." Trowa agreed smiling slightly at him. "Heero, the boy you were that time and the man you are right now... was there any difference?"

"Trowa... nothing's changed for me. I am still the same soldier... who knows nothing about life outside the battlefield. My existence, no matter how pathetic as it may seem has been borne from the ever consuming flames of wars."

"People change, Heero. Whether it be for better or worse, because it is in our nature to adapt. To react on all the intrinsic factors that life... living makes us aware... experience."

"If you're pertaining to survival... it is at the top of everyone's most basic and primal instincts. To survive means to live." The brown haired boy assessed while wondering where their conversation was leading to.

"But Heero, how does a person truly live? Is it only by means of meeting the necessities for survival?"

"A purpose." He responded, pausing slightly before continuing, "To give meaning to life... or living... everyone has their own motivations... reasons... purpose."

"Heero, if you know such things, if you're aware of such matters... then why is it that you're contradicting yourself?"

"Huh?"

"Finding then losing your purpose... equates to giving up the essence of life."

_'Not even you, Trowa.'_ Heero thought to himself after deducing the true intentions of the auburn haired pilot's carefully masked discussion.

"You're referring to my actions. From the time I was lost until my unfavorable return." The cobalt blue eyed pilot said before feeling his jaw clench after seeing Trowa slightly nod in confirmation.

"I have my reasons. Trowa, you're the most logical from all five of us, I expected you among the others to understand."

"You can't place logic and emotions together, Heero. They are the counterbalance of each other."

"Your point is?" The Perfect Soldier challenged, daring the emerald eyed young man.

Trowa might initially utilize subterfuge to gain a foothold on any situation he was unfamiliar with. However, his fellow Gundam Pilots also knew that the silent, part-time circus performer hates indirect approaches. Once he has established his position... Trowa never hesitates, whether it is in combat or in an argument, the emerald eyed young man was guaranteed never to disappoint.

"Why do you allow your past to dictate your future?"

"Why does your existence have to be bounded with the shadows of yesterday?"

"Why don't you break free from the shackles of your past and live life accordingly?"

All three questions struck home, hitting their targets precisely... similar to the missiles Trowa expertly launches whenever he pilots the Gundam Heavyarms back in the days of war.

"Because my past is a part of me that defines the kind of person I am." Heero pointedly answered prior to resuming, "Even if we remove the fact that I am a reluctant time traveler thrown accidentally into the past, it doesn't change the truth behind my own history."

"She... Haruka, doesn't deserve a man whose past is tainted with the deaths of countless civilians. She doesn't deserve a man whose own hands have spilled the blood of innocent people. She doesn't deserve a man who can't even find it within him to forgive himself." The cobalt blue eyed young man bitterly admitted before pausing as he felt something heavy accumulating inside his chest.

"She doesn't... doesn't deserve... a man who still carries his crosses up to this very day. She... she doesn't deserve me."

Trowa sensing he was finished laid down the pneumatic drill and stared straightly into his eyes.

"Heero, if that is the way you regard yourself then no one among us deserves a better life. Not only you, not only me, but also Duo, Quatre and Wufei... along with all the countless men and women who were robbed of their youth and innocence, desecrated and trampled during the last war. No one. The guilt you are carrying... no matter how big or small... is basically the same for each and every one of us. Wufei has to live with the memory of his whole clan sacrificing everything. Quatre even has the largest burden to carry among us... the Resource Satellite... and the abandoned Colony... we both know that massive structures still require maintenance from civilian personnel. I'm not exactly sure what happened or what you committed back then, but all of us... deliberately or accidentally are stained with the blood of innocent civilians. Never forget that Heero. Everyday... we strive to live, find meaning and purpose while attempting to seek solace at the closest semblance of the normal life that we dreamed and fought hard to attain. But once our life is over... when you look back and ask yourself... did you really live it accordingly without any regrets?"

The Prussian blue eyed boy only remained silent.

"It is... sad... no, pathetic really. To see the very same person who once told me the true essence of living... does the contrary."

_'I... am but a hypocrite now, Trowa.'_ He sadly thought before grunting and fully expecting to receive the brunt of the auburn haired pilot's next words.

"You said it yourself back then... _the best way to live a good life is to act on your emotions._"

He stood motionless there while Trowa started packing his tools.

"You only have one life to live Heero. Make it count. If not for yourself then at the very least... _for the most important person in your life._" The emerald eyed circus performer closed before nodding slightly at him then leaving the hangar.

* * *

><p>The Catalog was a monolithic structure found in the deepest caverns of the mountainous Swiss Alps. It was secretly constructed at the innermost regions of the former European nation renowned for implementing the principle of neutrality throughout its existence. Abolished five centuries prior to mankind's expansion and eventual colonization of outer space, its successor nations continued this precept which earned the country prestige, high deference and unquestionable authority on matters pertaining to confidentiality and safekeeping of all the priceless treasures and wealth from around the globe. The Catalog was a joint project by members of G7, comprised of the most powerful nations back in the years of Anno Domini. All information across the sphere, no matter how relevant or insignificant during the course of history had been stored in its massive databanks through a highly sophisticated encryption system known only to the former world powers. Previously the Catalog maintained a constant uplink with a network of satellites covering the entire planet. However, the advent of mankind on outer space and the subsequent wars that ensued between Earth and the Colonies, the Catalog was... deliberately erased from existence which coincided with the eventual downfall of the old governments that facilitated its conception.<p>

Years... decades... centuries... millennia had passed... only a select few were privy to the details or even more... with the existence of such a monumental trove of information.

And among these privileged was the ancient and royal bloodline of Rebarba. Originating from the Middle East, the men bearing the name were sheiks, princes and nobility, whose ownership of land was measured by the rich amount of oil that used to be the primary source of energy before the breakthrough on compact nuclear fusion by the beginning of the 23rd century. Knowledge of the Catalog was handed only to the principal successor of the family name, generation after generation. The Catalog has remained dormant all this time, knowledge of its existence even eluded the ambitious eyes of the now defunct Romefeller Foundation during the height of its power. Visitations to the hidden library require sufficient headway and proper notification as the journey and approach towards it remains a secret even to those with privilege. Quatre Raberba Winner, unquestionably was qualified on all the pre-requisites. The heir to Winner Industries had been met by a lone representative on the airport, he was ferried and transferred no less than five times: either on transport, animal or foot. All the time he was either unconscious or blindfolded as a safety precaution to ensure the continued integrity and secrecy of the Catalog's exact location. The kind and gentle former pilot of Gundam Sandrock had also been thoroughly scanned for any possible tracking devices that could give out his destination's position. A visitor is not allowed to take anything inside. Thus, it is fairly obvious that the visitor is also not allowed to leave while illegally taking something out from inside.

Research and study conducted within its confines are completed under the guidance and supervision of a Cataloger. In the case of Quatre, a young man of wealth and prestige, he was assisted by no less than the Master Cataloger himself.

Three hours had already passed since he started his search. Quatre's first set of keywords, _"Japan"_ and _"Kibitou"_ yielded close to nine trillion entries, taking the massive database three quarters of an hour to complete. The next set of keywords, _"Morishima"_ and _"Haruka"_ narrowed down the earlier entries to around three million and eight hundred sixty seven thousand matches while consuming another half an hour. For the last 90 minutes, he had been filtering the entries using a yearly search beginning from 2012 A.D. but had been unsuccessful in finding anything relevant or concrete which could provide information on the woman that greatly affected their friend and comrade, Heero Yuy.

"2062 A.D. still nothing..." The Winner heir stressed as he prepared to move his research on the succeeding year.

_'I've already considered the possibility that she got married but there are no records from Japan's Statistics Bureau of a Haruka Morishima born in Kibitou, Japan securing a marriage license between 2014 till 2042 A.D. There have been no entries either pertaining to her death which would feasibly be possible once she reaches forty by 2043 A.D.'_

_'Wait a sec... There's... something I didn't consider yet...'_

Quatre didn't understand why... but his hands were trembling as he replaced the year from 2062 to 2012 A.D. He swallowed deeply before typing the next keyword on the tertiary filter column.

He held his breath and pushed the enter button on the keyboard.

The Catalog finally isolated his search down to a pair of entries.

The first was an article in the newspaper.

The second was a state bureau certificate.

The gentle Gundam Pilot decided to display both articles side-by-side.

His soft brown eyes widened and stirred upon comprehension.

"Good... heavens..."

The following words stood out above the rest, leaving the kindest of all the Gundam Pilots... greatly disturbed and immensely stupefied:

Haruka Morishima.

19 years old.

February 2012.

Death.

* * *

><p><em><strong>5:33pm, 28th of January 2012 A.D. (GMT +8:00 Tokyo)<strong>_

_"Morishima-san... you've dropped 18 notches since the third and final semester begun. It is just the preliminaries, though I believe in your capability to cover lost ground but remember... University exams are just around the corner as well."_

Her homeroom teacher's words seemed nothing more than worthless blabber repeating itself incessantly within her mind. The young woman stared uncaringly into the horizon as she gently rested both arms on top of the safety railings. The sun was already setting. The moon would reign across the skies shortly. A cool chilling wind swept past her, blowing the locks and strands of curly tipped raven hair. The small number of people around the area was slowly dwindling. Soon, Haruka would be left all alone once again inside Kibitou's View Deck Park.

Every day after school, Haruka alternately and scrupulously waited for Heero either by the campus fountain or at the top railings in the view deck park. For two hours, from Monday till Saturday, she can be seen staking out at either location hoping that by some strange stroke of luck, the heavens will be kind enough and let Heero pop back in front of her. She believes that he will eventually realize how much she means to him and would decide to go back for her. She wanted to be sure he'll easily find her by... waiting for him at the places the two of them frequented. Of course... deep down she knows it was impossible and another one of her foolish ideas. But she wanted to believe. She wanted to try. She dearly wanted to hope. If there was that one bit and tiniest ounce of hope... Haruka wanted to cling on it no matter how desperate and frustrating it seems.

Everything was turning from bad to worse for the young lady, her relationship with her father was strained, most of the campus population already knew her situation with Heero and just recently she became aware that her grades had sharply plunged, a direct result of the emotional distress she was experiencing. Yet despite of it all, she remained adamant, foolish to everyone's perception and bordering on obsessive for some. Haruka was persistent. She continued to love the young man who left her. Her stubbornness stood defiant against reason, vehemently opposed judgment and deliberately ignored consequences.

Was she going mad?

Was she losing her sanity?

Or was she getting crazy?

Out of her mind... like her father had stated.

_'No... I can remember everything clearly! From the day we first met... to the moments we spent with each other... the places we went together... I-I can see them vividly inside my head like they only happened yesterday! Heero's... all I could think of... the good times... the bad times... and even the times I don't quite understand him!'_ Haruka pondered in frustration as tears slowly crept down her sky blue orbs as she grasped the iron bars of the view deck park's railing with one hand while using the other to cover her mouth before coughing lightly.

_**-oxo-**_

Haruka sat down at the bench situated near the railings as Heero nodded his head subtly in understanding before turning her head towards the ocean's direction. The cornflower blue eyed girl breath in the fresh air and looked contentedly at her surroundings. Her inner self had been greatly appeased since coming to the view deck park, she felt another part of her go out to the unknowing Gundam Pilot. The pretty campus idol smiled softly, remembering the brashness of her whim and his response on that request, only caused her heart to lean more in approval at the Prussian eyed boy.

_'Heero...'_

As she shifted back her gaze to the brown haired young man, Haruka was startled upon seeing the intense look on his face. The mobile suit pilot's eyes were seriously fixed on the ground. The raven haired beauty became worried at him as she noted the faint hint of pain and sadness Heero tried to conceal within his eyes. She moved closer to him and held his head using both of her hands, tilting his face to meet hers.

Haruka stared deeply into Heero's cobalt blue orbs, she attempted to discern the emotions he had closely guarded within. She was certain that something might have caused the Gundam Pilot to slightly open the windows of his soul. In an action that came naturally to them both, Haruka gently placed Heero's head to rest at the crook of her shoulder before stroking his hair softly with her hand.

"Yuy-kun... I am very thankful you brought me here. Actually, this is the one place I like most in Kibitou."

Haruka heard his usual grunt of acknowledgment as she continued, "I don't know what's in your thoughts or what you feel right now. I just want you to know that I'm here for you. Whatever your endeavors are, Yuy-kun."

They remained like that for a while, neither of them talked as Haruka gently stroked Heero's brown hair. Both of them content and at ease with the serene atmosphere. Birds were chirping while perched on the trees around the park, the buzzing of a few cicadas could be heard as the sun peeked slightly amidst the cover of clouds. Haruka closed her sky blue eyes as she leaned her head against Heero's own that was nestled above her shoulder.

_'I want to stay with you like this... Always.'_

She was broken off from her reverie when Heero gently lifted his head and gazed solemnly at her eyes. Haruka timidly glanced back at the Gundam Pilot meeting his piercing Prussian blue orbs. She felt enamored and overwhelmed as she fought back her own emotions while their eyes again locked each other in a warm embrace. Haruka knew that behind those seemingly cold, hard and unfeeling eyes was a sensible, kind-hearted individual who closely guarded his emotions.

"Thank you, Morishima sempai." Heero simply uttered, those words were enough to give her complete assurance as she felt her own feelings flutter.

"I'll take you here anytime you want me to." He added, looking at her intently much to Haruka's own delight.

_**-oxo-**_

_'W-what... were you thinking that time, Heero?'_ She wondered upon remembering that particular instant during their first visit on the View Deck Park.

_'Why were you sad? W-why do you look lonely... back then?'_

Using her left hand to flick away the tears streaking down past her eyes, Haruka sighed deeply as she stared absentmindedly at the horizon.

The lovely young woman pondered heavily as reminiscence from various occasions they were together began presenting themselves.

First and foremost was the most haunting memory of that one fateful evening.

_**-oxo-**_

The situation was desperate.

The young man she loved... capably and effectively beat down three or four of his opponents already. He was now squaring off with the largest brute amongst the goons. She thought all was going well until his behemoth of an enemy struck him with two successive blows from both sides of his face.

Haruka's fear for his safety and well-being caused the raven haired beauty to leave the safety of her hiding place despite the cobalt eyed boy's explicit instructions.

"Yuy-kun!" The lovely young woman cried worriedly while her feet and legs moved on their own accord, rushing towards Heero's direction.

How could she be blamed?

She was in love with him. He was the only one that evoked such a powerful emotion from her.

Seeing him single-handedly fight a group of fearful looking thugs was already too difficult for Haruka to contain her feelings.

And now... witnessing firsthand him getting hurt because of intervening for a cause they originally were not involved in... was severely crushing.

"Yuy-kun are you ok? Let's leave this place now!"

_'I don't want you getting hurt! I wish to be with you soon... be that special someone for you. I haven't even told you how much I...'_

"Morishima sempai, get out of here. Go with Ai." Heero coldly responded, looking seriously at her after throwing a glimpse on his opponent.

_'Why are you like that?! Can't you see? I am in love with you!'_

"NO! I won't be leaving here without you!" Haruka yelled in frustration with both of her eyes getting watery while glaring at Heero.

The brown haired boy nodded slightly at her and determinedly renewed his assault on the much bigger foe. His moves were nothing short of gracious and finesse while his attacks were simply efficient but extremely brutal. A few moments later, Heero had properly disposed the man mountain after effectively finding a natural weak spot then exploiting it to his advantage.

Haruka was about to run towards him before she was clinched by a pair of strong arms. The pretty campus idol was unable to say anything as she felt the cold razor sharp edge of a dagger pointing at her throat. The cornflower blue eyed young lady had been too preoccupied at watching Heero that she failed to notice one of the goons already regained consciousness and moved behind her.

Now she was being held hostage... being used against the boy she dearly loves.

"Yuy-kun!" Haruka screamed, her sky blue orbs filled with fear as she looked nervously at the Gundam Pilot.

"Shut up! I'll kill you if you move!" The goon with Mohawk hair shouted at her before sneering towards Heero.

"You'll pay dearly for what you did to my buddies!" The purple eyed leader of Mad Hyenas announced with a menacing stare.

_'I'm so sorry Yuy-kun... It's my fault this happened...'_

"What's wrong Romeo? You scared now that I have your woman?!" Basho taunted the Perfect Soldier while tightly holding on to Haruka.

"Lay your filthy hands off her." She heard the brown haired boy calmly but seriously uttered.

_'I'm... scared... Heero... please... save me... '_

Basho began laughing after hearing him, instead, the green haired mohawk pulled Haruka closer and smiled wickedly at Heero.

"I'll say it again. Lay your filthy hands off her." The cobalt blue eyed young man coolly repeated.

_'I promise... if we make it out of this... I'll work really hard to let you know my feelings. I promise!'_

"You don't seem to know your place. I have the upper hand here! And I'll be sure to lay my hands on her after I kill you!" Basho replied, before licking his tongue on his lips and teeth.

_'NO! Heero! Help me! Save me from him! Don't let him do anything to me!'_

Soon after that all hell broke loose.

Heero's piercing Prussian blue eyes reverted into pitch black orbs that could only be likened to the deepest and darkest abyss. A wicked, sinister shadow seemed to have befallen the brown haired boy. His aura changed abruptly... and drastically. There was a cold, vicious and severe intent emanating from him that could freeze anyone's blood. His next choice of words gave confirmation to the bewilderment being aroused by her disarrayed thoughts.

"I will kill you."

Four words.

His threat against the man holding her only consisted of four words but was exceedingly efficient that even Haruka shuddered in fear. She was terrified. The raven haired beauty could only gasp in shock upon fully ascertaining the grimness of his current persona. The Gundam Pilot barely changed the modulation of his voice. Yet the manner on how he uttered them was nowhere like a warning, was not even close to being a threat... He was merely relaying his next course of action to the green haired mohawk that held her hostage.

_'Something's wrong, he's different...'_

Haruka began to despair as warm tears began trailing down from her eyes. The lovely young lady was unable to prevent herself from choking with emotion as sobs of sorrow escaped through her lips. She could only cry hard while covering her face with both hands... as Haruka began to somehow understand the situation they were currently in.

_'This person... This is not the Heero I've come to...'_

_**-oxo-**_

The succeeding reminiscence was all too clear inside her mind. Heero brutally mangled the thug without giving the slightest amount of mercy. His normally cobalt blue eyes were frighteningly painted in deep jet black. She knew he was fully intent on slaying... killing the man who held her hostage. Only through the lovely young woman's true feelings and inadvertent admission of his importance to her... was the rampaging demon burning inside Heero finally calmed down.

He was brimming with wrath, scorn and murderous intent.

The young man her heart solely cherishes only ceased his actions the moment Haruka poured out everything she felt inside.

But it does not change or remove the facts of that particular situation.

That eventful night Heero... changed.

That fateful evening he became... different.

That one time he...

"...was like another person..." Haruka whispered as the memory slowly washed out from her thoughts.

No sooner had she finished saying the words when the pretty campus idol realized something.

_'What kind of person are you... to leave me... to abandon me when you promised to love me forever?'_

Haruka's knowledge of the brown haired boy was like a gigantic puzzle with a myriad pieces missing. The only thing personal she knew about him was that his parents were working overseas and his desire to be independent. This eventually led him to move in Kibitou province and enroll at their school while avoiding residence with his relatives. Other than that information... she practically knew nothing else about Heero.

"I... I-I don't really know who you are... Heero..." The cornflower blue eyed lady sniffled as tears resumed streaking down her face.

Her mind's eye responded by providing the raven haired beauty a series of occurrences that she previously noticed but only paid little to no attention.

That time she and Hibiki went to see Heero while he was working with the Mechatronics Club in building the massive centerpiece for Kibitou Senior High's annual founder's festival. There were occasions during their conversation that she saw the Gundam Pilot looking melancholically at the gigantic replica while they were praising him for a job well done. His smile concealed something sorrowful or painful but was difficult to put into words. Even when they were all alone after Hibiki left, she caught him stealing glances at her with a somber painted from his normally unreadable eyes.

_'I could feel you that time... at the back of my mind... I kept thinking if you were only pushing yourself to stay with me. I believe... It was also then that I began to doubt my place in you.'_

Then there was that one particular instance while they were out together on their date last New Year's Eve. She had just decided that the number of gold fish inside her bowl was more than enough. Haruka was quite elated both from teasing her boyfriend and the successful haul now swimming within the small glass bowl. The lovely young woman was still deciding on the next thing to do when she turned and saw the unusual countenance reflected from Heero's normally stoic face. The slight twist found on the edges of his lips was different to how he commonly smiles at her. It gave out an assortment of emotions, such as gladness, yearning and uncannily... poignancy. Like that to a man who was relieved at finally seeing the most important person in his life after being isolated from each other for a good period of time. She wanted to... soothe and comfort Heero that moment, yet there was another unknown feeling residing within her. And it was that emotion which bothered Haruka greatly... the sensation of fearing something from the unknown. It was causing an enigma like a purse full of questions.

_'Why do you have that look on your face? You're making me feel like you're never going to see me again.'_

She asked him if he was ok.

Heero only shook his head sideways before reverting to his calm and composed self.

Haruka resolved to talk with him later on regarding the matter. Know if something was bothering him.

However... she was too much drowned with happiness as the evening passed which also resulted to another unforgettable and immensely fulfilling memory with him inside her bedchamber.

That small lingering thought... completely got off her head.

It was forgotten... until now.

Those small things... or various instances she caught him wearing that unusual sorrowful smile, pale sullen eyes and the dreadful persona he unleashed when she was held hostage. They were an assortment of memories that was rushing repeatedly and knocking endlessly at the doors inside her head. Only now did Haruka recognize there were times that she somehow had the chance to know more about him but overlooked at these opportunities because of different circumstances.

Could she be blamed? Or was she at fault for only realizing and delving seriously into these matters just now?

She felt the cold weather brush against the surface of her skin, which was just more than enough to incite a series of reactions from her bronchial tubes.

Coughing repeatedly, her cornflower blue orbs gazed helplessly into the skies as night time boldly announced its takeover. "Yet... in spite of that... deep inside my heart... I... still love you."

_'Tell me... am I just plainly stubborn or is my rationale so muddled I turn a blind eye whenever it concerns you, Heero?'_

Haruka knew that logic or reason flies out of the window each time confronted by that ever powerful and resounding emotion called love.

The pretty campus idol bitterly knew that as despite everything that happened between them, she was helpless and ineffectual into making just even one small bit of action to improve her situation.

She knew her faults and current condition.

Yet all of those didn't matter to her, for Haruka there was one thing she wanted to at least have known correctly... however, could no longer confirm.

"But... you did love me, right, Heero?" She asked to herself, choking her breath as clear, crystal liquid dripped from the edges of her cheeks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>8:45pm, 28th of January, A.C. 198<strong>_

For the last quarter of an hour, Heero had been standing in front of the sliding door of his fellow pilot's quarters. The Perfect Soldier was in deep thought, contemplating if he should go inside the room. Quatre has yet to return from his business trip, while Trowa was still at the hangar doing repairs to the mobile suits and would turn in usually at the wee hours of the following day. This leaves only one other person for him to talk to, actually, he was the only guy among their pack that the brown haired boy could truly discuss the topic at hand.

Since his rather... eye opening discussion with Trowa, Heero had began taking into consideration the facts he had learned about his situation and Duo's own experiences while piloting the Epyon. The inescapable truth was there, he could no longer close his eyes and pretend nothing was happening without a cause... or without due reason. Duo's account of seeing images, no matter how vague or hazy or even if it was richly defined in clarity... was an unavoidable occurrence that Heero could not simply ignore.

_'It was meant to be. It was meant to happen. It was meant to occur... then...'_

_"Come back to me..."_

_"Save me..."_

_'If everything that transpired with me was an example... then the same could be said as true for Duo.'_ He pondered before exhaling deeply and shifting his glance at the electronic controls found at the right hand side of the doorway.

_'There is something... I need to know... something I have to confirm.'_

The Perfect Soldier sighed as he pressed the intercom button, "Duo... it's me. I'm going in."

He was barely finished with his sentence when the automated sliding door glided sideways. The moment he set foot inside Duo's quarters the stench of alcohol immediately suffocated his senses. The room reeked of a powerful, intoxicating and highly distilled alcoholic drink. The brown haired boy next expected to see the room in disarray yet he was wrong, everything was quite in order except for the half empty bottle of brandy, a glass with a quarter of the amber colored alcoholic beverage, drawing pencils and a sketch pad larger than the regular long folder. All of the mentioned items were found at the top of a square table located not too far off from Duo's bed. The former pilot of Deathscythe wore his usual getup but was splayed in a quite unsightly manner face down on his pillow.

At first glance, anyone could readily understand that the room's occupant was dead drunk and not on any condition to engage in a... meaningful conversation. Heero slightly shook his head sideways before deciding he will just probably approach Duo tomorrow when he's sober. The Perfect Soldier turned the opposite way and was about to leave the room when he heard his fellow pilot groan repeatedly.

"Damn... it will take time before this head ache gives me some peace and quiet... Better cut down on the brandy sooner..." Duo moaned as he stroked his head repeatedly while groggily staring ahead of him.

"Whoa... this is REALLY bad... now I'm seeing things... I'm imagining knuckle-head Heero right in front of me." The braided haired young man hazily uttered as his purple irises adjusted its focus.

"Cut out the clown act Duo, it's really me. We need to talk." He formally replied while balancing his calmness and own eagerness at the subject soon to be tackled.

"Err... it is really you, Heero... you'd only visit poor old Duo whenever you're in need of information. Just give me a couple of minutes to compose myself..."

Having said that, the self proclaimed god of death opened the small drawer of the night table located at the left hand side of his bed and retrieved a small pill prior to getting inside his personal bath room. He heard the sound of water running out from the faucet before its regulator valve was closed a few moments later. Duo was using a small towel to wipe his face with both hands as he rejoined Heero inside the room.

"We truly have to be grateful for the medical advancements that spawned the 15-minute hangover wash out pill." His fellow pilot commented while smirking and nodding in approval. "So... what brings you here inside my... humble abode?"

"Trowa tells me you've experienced a... certain phenomenon while conducting the test runs for Mark II Generator inside the Epyon. Care to elaborate?" Heero directly inquired, looking seriously at Duo.

"So you went through all the trouble of going here just to ask me about that. Hmph... Only way you'll have any idea of that is through Trowa. BUT he would only prod you to get the information straight from the horse's mouth."

"I need you to confirm."

"Well, I originally planned on telling you once you're more approachable and willing to pay attention. But have hesitated ever since as it involves the subject matter you've been too sensitive about after your return."

"Duo..." Heero trailed sharply taking in air before exhaling it gradually, "...please. I have to know."

The braided pilot curiously raised a brow at the brown haired boy after hearing what he just uttered.

Both men became silent for a while before Duo shook his head softly in disbelief.

"You... never plead even if you need something so desperately, Heero."

He then smiled contentedly at the Perfect Soldier and threw him a knowing look.

"Whenever I take the Epyon's helm during Fold Generator runs... I've been... seeing images. It was all too blurry and hazy at first but it became clearer and refined as the trial runs dragged on. The experience only occurs whenever the generator gets activated. However, what made it all too interesting was the fact that I am basically seeing the same person on different situations each time it happens. Man, I thought I was losing it. Even asked myself if it was hallucinations or trauma... I don't know. But I had to tell someone I could trust, just to make sure my sanity's intact... that's where Trowa came in. He was the only one who knew about it... I can't tell Quatre, he's been kicking and blaming himself a lot when we lost you... and I dare not say anything about it to Hilde."

"Why?"

"Because the person I always see during the test runs is a girl... nope... a woman actually. How do I tell my girlfriend about that? Like… _Hilde, there's this hot chick I see whenever we try looking for Heero._ Definitely, not cute right? But anyway..." Duo was forced to stop in mid-sentence as Heero suddenly interjected.

"A woman."

"Yep, a woman. No sane guy would tell his girlfriend about stuff like that... unless he's looking for his own grave, right? But it doesn't end there." The braided pilot reasoned out while looking at him with questioning eyes to verify if he was still interested with the topic.

"Go on."

"Things got... a little out of hand or rather creepier in another perspective. I... I began having dreams about this woman. Heck, I think she's becoming an obsession as she's all I could think of. Oh well... women's instincts is really the scariest characteristic they have in possession, Hilde figured out I was becoming distant to her... she... damn, she broke up and left me even though her suspicions were never fully validated."

"I... see."

"Now, you know my tale, you should at least answer even a single question for me."

"I suppose that's fair."

"Did you experience something like that during the original generator's maiden run?"

_'Yes... that's... how I first saw Haruka. ZERO... showed her images to me.'_

The cobalt blue eyed boy wanted to lie and deny everything about it, but instead decided to subtly change the focus of discussion.

"This woman... did you ever see her?" He inquired at the braided haired pilot.

"Hey! No fair! You're avoiding my question, Heero." Duo exclaimed grinning wickedly at him.

"We have an accord. I'll respond to one question if you answer that final inquiry." He replied monotonously at his fellow pilot.

"You know, you're really shrewd sometimes. But I won't let you off till you answer that one later." The braided young man remarked before shaking his head sideways in frustration.

Heero only threw Duo a terse look and grunted his usual way of confirmation.

"Nope, but... I remember her face clearly. You could check that sketch book to see what she looks like." Duo answered while pointing at the top of the square table.

Driven by intense curiosity, Heero moved towards the table and gently flipped the front cover of Duo's sketch book. The first few pages only yielded distorted pencil strokes and bleary outlines. Undeterred, the Perfect Soldier continued flicking through the sketch pad with growing interest as the braided pilot's drawings became more and more discernible showing his progress. Finally he came upon what maybe the most lucid and detailed among the sketches, Heero felt his heartbeat banging loudly through his chest. His own brows previously scrunched together were now arched in surprise while his mind was being swamped by a multitude of questions.

Noticing that he was now looking at the intended sketch, Duo smiled sadly as he started explaining.

"It's actually the fourteenth or... rather fifteenth attempt overall, I stealthily asked Quatre to teach me the basics of sketching. Well... never thought, I had some talent in that area. But it took me some time and a lot of effort. Sadly though... I could only draw her whenever I'm intoxicated with alcohol. I think my desperation mounts up during those times of loneliness, inspiring me to see her... clearly... vividly in my imagination."

He knew the person drawn on the sketch pad.

Straight, uneven, short-length, jet black hair.

Charcoal... sable irises.

Light, demure smile.

Hearing no response from him, the lavender eyed pilot resumed, "She's a beauty right? Quite matured but she's definitely pretty. If I ever meet her in person, I'd tell her straight forward to go out with me! But that's next to impossible... how it could ever happen, aside from the fact that there's around five trillion people found on both Earth and the Colonies, it's like saying the ZERO System is a forecaster or a matchmaker."

_'Or a painful and cruel joke like fate... destiny.'_

"However, those images I've seen really gave off a nostalgic feeling... you know? Like it was supposed to happen and I was there. But my dreams about her are really something... as most of the time it involves a very inspiring yet rather naughty situation!" Duo mused before smiling smugly at Heero.

The brown haired boy remained silent, emotionless even, contemplating the hard truths and given facts surrounding him.

It was growing... too difficult to ignore now.

Beyond more than he could bear.

Trying... testing the limits and fringes of how much he would endure.

"Come on, Heero... you've been staring at her sketch for a while now. You could clearly see that she's nowhere near Haruka's features..."

_'Haruka... I first saw her through images flashed by the ZERO System.'_

"...Now be a man of your word and answer my question, did you experience something like this... the images and all that... when the Fold Generator activated?"

_'Images... of... everything... that will... come... to... pass...'_

It was bound to happen.

It was meant to occur.

His jaw clenched firmly while his Prussian blue orbs hardened... it was very easy to lie but the truth was too hard to swallow. If there was any indication or it could be considered as a sign, the current discussion with Duo definitely served the purpose well.

_Deja Vu?_

Preordained.

"Heero?" Duo curiously asked noticing his attention was elsewhere.

The images were both a joyful reminiscence and a painful reminder of the past.

But also an omen... for events that would befall upon him and the young woman he so dearly loves.

_'Lose... Haruka... painfully... Killing... whatever remains of my battered soul.'_

_"Not all hope is lost, Gundam Pilot. There is still time... and chance."_

_'Yet...'_

_"Time is no longer a luxury... both you and Haruka have."_

"Earth to Heero? Hello?" He heard Duo spoke, purging him out from his musings.

_"Would I bear... the pain of losing the one woman I loved... for all of eternity?"_

The answer was unmistakable.

His thoughts fell in line one after another.

_'Her memory... I should stop... tainting it any further...'_

Like pieces of jigsaw puzzle being placed rightfully to their respective places.

_'She deserves... nothing less than be honored... be acknowledged.'_

Or valuable treasure unearthed... its splendor being radiated through a concentrated beam of light.

_'Haruka... I will stop ignoring... the YOU that lives in me. The YOU that resides in my heart. The part of me that never stopped... that never...'_

"Hey! Heero! Are you ok?" Duo once again inquired, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

_'I won't lie... nor make any more excuses. I will never deny you... anymore.'_ He pondered before heaving out the trapped air inside his lungs.

"Yes."

"Huh? Hey... that's not my question you're supposed to answer..." The braided pilot rattled while scowling at him.

"The images... that's how I first saw Haruka. ZERO showed them to me when the Fold Generator activated during the maiden run." Heero clarified and at the same time confirming his comrade's long sought query.

"D-damn it... Heero... don't tell me..." Duo uttered in shock, wide-eyed at the unexpected revelation of the normally reserved and stoic pilot.

Heero nodded lightly as he proceeded with his tale.

* * *

><p>The liquid was bitter, unadulterated and left a burning sensation as it traveled down his throat. For someone drinking on his first time, it was sufficient enough to say that Heero Yuy could hold his liquor well. He did not know why or how... but his hands moved instinctively and reached out for the bottle of brandy before Duo could make any move to stop him. The brown haired boy started by taking small, calculated sips then eventually settled for long, focused swigs as he recounted the images shown by the ZERO System. The images that became a reality or transpired as the consequence of his actions. Duo for his part took another chair and sat across the table while intently listening at the Perfect Soldier. Every now and then, the lavender eyed pilot took a couple of slugs at the brandy but never removing his attention from what could be classified as very rare and unheard of moment for a highly secretive person like Heero.<p>

It took the cobalt eyed pilot more than an hour to finish his story before ensconcing himself silently on the chair. The bottle of brandy was already empty and the room barrenly silent. Heero noticed his thoughts became sharper and his memories a bit more unforgiving to which he ascertained had been caused by the alcohol. The Perfect Soldier also felt that his motor skills were a couple of notches below its normal reaction time, another proof he was indeed what could now be classified as tipsy. Yet his mind was working overtime, like a team of data encoders feeding enormous amount of information towards the mainframe.

_'All the things I've done... all the words I've said... all the times I lied... doesn't change the fact that I turned my back on you, Haruka.'_

"Heero... buddy, I know you already answered one question for me, but here me out on this... please."

He grunted.

"Didn't you ever consider that in spite of how much you detested or hated the role which destiny played on your situation with Haruka, Fate itself led you to meet her?"

"Tell me Duo, how could accidents be the precursor for two persons to meet when they were originally separated by a millennium or two?"

"Heero... you said it yourself. That accident with the Fold Generator was destined or fated to happen. It allowed the impossible to transpire. It bridged your lives together."

"Then I am indeed right. Fate or destiny is a cruel, merciless and heartless bastard who smiles at the sufferings and sorrows of the lives it has toyed with."

"Heero... you're missing the point here."

His deep blue Prussian eyes coldly stared at the braided haired pilot who took it as a queue to continue.

"Destiny or fate is an event that will inevitably occur in the future. Right? It is a result. It is a consequence. The accident with the Fold Generator was a cause. Now, the result is you meeting Haruka while stranded back in her time."

"What are you implying, Duo?"

"Aren't results or consequences determined by our own actions?"

"You're right. But we are only going in a loop here. It also brings us back to the given fact that destiny or fate means preordained. No matter what we do, it was bound to fail."

"Did you ever fight it?"

"How could we ever fight something that was already a given to occur?"

"Heero... There's a fine line separating those who only accept their fate and people who try to take control of their destiny. I've seen you claw yourself out from your intended destiny as a weapon whose only purpose was to accomplish his mission barely three years ago."

Duo's words struck him dead center. However, he was still reeling from its meaning when his thoughts brought back the verse that was repeated endlessly by the EPYON System.

_"Defy the irony of life._

_Conquer your fear._

_Ascend towards your fate._

_Claim your destiny. _

_Fulfill the premise of eternity."_

"Heero... isn't Haruka someone you would give everything for? Isn't... your love for Haruka a reason good enough to fight for?"

_'Isn't Haruka worth fighting for?'_ Somewhere inside his heart screamed out in anguish.

_'I promise Haruka, I will tell you__ everything. All of it. You deserve nothing less than knowing the whole truth about me. If you're still sure about your feelings for me, then I will never… No… I will fight destiny and f__ate, even till the end of time to prove how much you mean to me.'_

_"I've been a conceited fool and one of the biggest cowards in existence... I could not even back up my own words."_ His thoughts ruefully answered.

"Heero, uhm, just one last question." The self proclaimed shinigami requested with a hint of apprehension.

"Ok."

"I've noticed it when you returned and... we're matured individuals here, one way or another. Since it's pretty obvious that you've already crossed the bridge with Haruka... I believe you were at the very least... _'prepared'_ considering you've been so deliberate on how you could possibly disrupt the future with any actions from the past." Duo concernedly voiced out.

"I... don't quite get you, Duo."

"Err... what I mean to say is... I just want to... confirm... that you always utilized _'protection'_ lest you wanted a couple of little Heeros or Harukas running back in 2012 A.D.?" The purple eyed pilot nervously asked as he stared incredulously at the brown haired boy.

The look on Heero's face was enough for Duo to smack his brow before shaking his head in disbelief.

"Seriously, you have to include that one on the list of reasons and among the top priorities why Heero Yuy has to get back to Haruka Morishima."

* * *

><p><em><strong>7:28am, 31st of January, A.C. 198<strong>_

The morning breeze at the countryside of Gaullia, left a soothing touch to the skin which when coupled with the warm sunlight provided the perfect climate anyone expected from a rural area situated near the mountains. Gaullia was a thriving town located at the west of Versailles, with farming as its primary source of livelihood. The vast countryside was not only cultivated but also became an ideal location for raising livestock. Yet despite its strong contribution to the nation's agricultural development and revenue, Gaullia was better known as the birthplace of a man who became well respected and loved not only within the region being one of its sons but also across the entire globe.

The man was a major proponent for peace and a staunch advocate for pacifism. He propositioned the demilitarization of the Alliance and resumption of dialogue with the Colonies. His embrace on such beliefs was a stark contrast to the position he held as one of the highest ranking officials from the now defunct United Earth Sphere Alliance. Yet despite of his status, he never forgot his roots and maintained a permanent residence on his ancestral villa at the eastern boundaries of the region. The man led an illustrious career and was considered as a voice of reason for the UESA till his life ended prematurely three years ago which also served as the precursor to the Alliance's own downfall.

He was buried at the behest of his wife also a native of Gaullia in the country's sole cemetery located northeast of the town.

For the past two years at no regular interval, the Perfect Soldier had visited the man's grave twice already. On both occasions he only found himself... standing silently in front of the tomb. Staring without any focus at the grave. He wondered at his intentions for coming to the very monument of the man whose life ended... taken by his own hands.

Today was the third time, but it was different. He now has a purpose for coming here.

Three days.

He has racked his mind and toiled with determination. His reason now clear... it was time to pick up the pieces of his past.

His jaw tightened at the sliver of memory brought on by the rashness of his actions then.

_"Young man... do you know what you're doing?"_

The brown haired boy gently knelt and placed the bouquet of flowers at the base of the grave. Looking at the headstone idly guarding the tomb, he silently read out the words inscribed as a tribute... an epitaph to the man's legacy.

_"A man who dreamed of peace and harmony._

_A devoted father, not only to his children but also to the people of Earth Sphere._

_A loving husband._

_A proud son of Gaullia._

_And most of all, a believer of pacifism."_

_'Marshal... Noventa...'_ His thoughts trailed while his cobalt blue eyes softened slightly, revealing the amount of suppressed emotions he had been carrying.

_'I came here... twice... lost on both times. No matter how hard I've tried, I still could not find the answers that I so desperately searched. I've labored hard each passing day... I never forgot my sins... I continued carrying my crosses. I know... there is no atonement for all the blood I've spilled... lives I've taken... sins I've committed. Even if you're not in this existence anymore... I wanted you to know that I... I found someone. Someone... I... I will give up everything for. Yet... I have wronged her. And it pains me to finally understand... that as much as I know how I am so unworthy of her... I never made any step to better myself. I have long admitted and accepted past sins... but right now, even if you could not answer me anymore... I...'_ He silently admitted and trailed as his gaze landed on the green grass covering the gave.

"I... seek... forgiveness..." Heero softly worded out, the remorse and sincerity evident from the tone of his voice.

"Heero Yuy?" Someone suddenly spoke, pulling him out of his musings.

* * *

><p>No one save for a select handful could ever surprise or caught him unaware behind his back. The brown haired boy silently chastised himself before turning to face the newcomer. The young woman stood a good distance from him, she had shoulder length pale blonde hair and kind green eyes. The girl was wearing a light pink sweater dress and white flat shoes. Also he easily and correctly surmised that she was of the same age as him. The Perfect Soldier only took a couple of moments to fully recognize the person, he remembered the last time they met each other was around three years ago albeit on very different circumstances. Heero had previously approached her and presented his sidearm, so that the young woman can give judgment... for his killing of her very own grandfather.<p>

The man that was finally laid into rest at the grave before him.

"Sylvia... Noventa." Heero softly acknowledged.

"It is... a pleasant surprise to see you here, Heero Yuy."

He nodded slightly in agreement.

"Thank you, for remembering... honoring my grandfather's memory. It means so much for you to be physically here. Where ever he is right now, I know... he truly appreciates this."

The Perfect Soldier only grunted before standing up and fully facing the young woman. Upon careful observation, he noticed the change, no, big difference from the girl he met three years ago to the lady in front of him. Sylvia Noventa exuded a blinding radiance, a glow only present to someone who has clearly accepted the past and bravely moving on to the future.

_'Yet me... I am still a coward.'_

"You look troubled? Anything the matter?"

"I... came here... seeking forgiveness, but how could I be forgiven if they're already gone?" The Gundam Pilot admitted after casting a glance on the grave in front of him.

"It doesn't mean that when someone is already gone, you can no longer ask to be forgiven."

"But it also doesn't change anything if I ever ask for forgiveness... I could no longer bring back the lives I've taken." Heero earnestly spoke holding his breath for a moment before looking at the young woman.

"Yes, you are right. Yet in doing so... allows the healing process to begin. For the wounds, pains and hurts to be cured."

"Wounds leave scars." He countered while staring at the vastness of countryside.

"No one is spared from a painful memory." The emerald eyed lady wisely replied.

"How does that fare for those who are already gone?"

"You pray for the eternal rest of their soul and convey your apologies." She kindly answered.

Seeing the bewildered look on his face, Sylvia continued.

"Heero Yuy... they may now be on another plane or existence but they will know."

"I... don't even know how to properly ask for forgiveness."

"As long as it comes sincerely inside your heart, the message would reach its intended recipient. But that is not all."

"What do you mean?" Heero wondered.

"Asking forgiveness from others is meaningless, lest you learn to forgive yourself. It has to begin from you." The blonde young lady replied while smiling at him.

"Begin... from me?"

"Only now... as I look into your eyes do I see you still carry the burdens of yesterday. To ask for forgiveness is a sign you are ready to move on from your past mistakes. It is an act of repentance. While atonement is a way of proving to others you are doing everything with your strength and sincerity to better yourself." The fine young woman explained as her emerald eyes stared deeply into his.

"Our family has already forgiven you. Me, my mother... and of course, my grandmother since that time."

"But... I have spilled... a lot of blood, caused a lot of deaths, not even including Marshal Noventa's." Heero reasoned out.

"I sincerely believe that most, if not all of them have forgiven you. The war has taken away our love ones, yet to dwell on the past is also a dishonor to the lives that were sacrificed in order to reach this new era of peace." Sylvia sagely said before throwing a sad smile at her grandfather's grave.

"Heero, in a perfect world, you can ask and receive the forgiveness of everyone. But in reality, every person still has varying opinions. Most would forgive. Some would rather forget. Some would harbor a desire for revenge... but if you are to repeat that act of cowardice... don't you think someone would be deeply saddened should you die in such a manner? And in the process... repeat the tragic cycle of death and vengeance."

Her words pierced him deeply, striking at the very core of his own heart. The brown haired boy knew exactly what she meant. It was the moment he offered his life to her. Take vengeance and pass judgment for the death of Marshal Noventa.

_"I am so much in love with you, the moment I learned of the tragedy... I want to see you, I have to be at your side, I need to be sure you are safe. I thought I lost you, Heero. I was really worried. You are so precious to me. Losing you to an accident or to another woman... I could never take that."_

_'Haruka... will be sad...'_

"It would be a shame to see you bounded to the past while everyone else is doing all that they can to face the challenges of today and tomorrow."

"Thank you, Sylvia Noventa."

She stared deeply into his Prussian blue orbs for a few moments before nodding softly and smiling sincerely at him.

"Lastly... don't forget one of the main essences in asking for forgiveness, as it is the most meaningful endeavor to accomplish for the persons closest around us. They are the ones who are prone to get hurt directly because of our actions. I may only be a woman but I could sense... that there is someone out there... you truly wish to ask for forgiveness. Do not hesitate Heero Yuy, make it count... before it's too late."

"I will." He answered, his cobalt blue eyes glimmering with appreciation as he extended his hand towards Sylvia.

The young lady smiled once again and held his hand in return.

* * *

><p><em><strong>6:14pm, 1st of February 2012 A.D. (GMT +8:00 Tokyo)<strong>_

The last rays of sunlight had long been gone. Darkness had already covered the night sky in full mantle. Winter still reigned over the province of Kibitou, yet the large gray clouds looming across the heavens were a clear indication that the sudden shift in weather is imminent. Streaks of lightning could be seen radiating the outlines of these clouds as muffled sounds of thunder was to be heard even across the distance. It has been forecasted by the weather bureau that there will be scattered thunderstorms and rain showers brought on by the changing of tides. Now it was only a matter of time till the prediction becomes a reality.

The trains and other means of public transport as expected were jam-packed with commuters. Students, laborers, office workers and members from various communities filled the local transportation. All were rushing to reach their homes before downpour.

Haruka barely cared or at the very least gave a damn to the weather condition. The raven haired lady slowly trudged the snow swept pathway towards her destination with resoluteness displayed by a haunted person. Yes, she was haunted... by the love she had lost and now so desperately sought. The dark rings around her eyes along with the paleness of her normally rich fair skin maybe the obvious, physical evidences. But sadly, those manifestations could never hold a candle to the emotional and mental stress she had suffered from since the month Heero left her.

Lack of sleep.

Loss of appetite.

Emotional distress.

Battered mind.

Shattered heart.

Tortured soul.

She felt her knees buckle and would likely give up provided the opportunity, but she continued to press onwards. Fierce determination? Plain stubbornness? Or sheer obsession?

Haruka didn't care.

"I-I'm... a-almost... there..." She struggled to say as waves of coughs were violently dispersed from her lungs.

"S-seems... I really... took all your misfortune... H-Heero..." The cornflower blue eyed young woman sadly noted but still managed to smile despite her condition.

Haruka then placed the handkerchief she held inside her school bag before raising her head to check the monument ahead. She softly heaved a sigh of relief.

She had finally reached her destination

Taking a few more steps, the raven haired lady soon removed a small white purse out from her winter coat's pocket. Slowly, Haruka opened the hand purse before withdrawing a fairly thick wad of bills from it.

_"Let's go Haruka, it's our turn now." The Gundam Pilot gently said as he led her towards the temple._

_'Heero...'_ Her mind whispered, remembering the time she went with him to this very same place before the year changed.

Sleepless nights had finally taken its toll on Haruka, couple that with the lack of proper nourishment caused by distress resulted to her current condition. The young woman had tediously saved the allowance given by her mother in a firm hope that she would use the money to fund her search. Yet as she calculated her expected monthly allowance... the sky blue eyed lady found out it would still take her three more months to meet the required sum for the plane fare at the very least. Plus to make matters worst, she does not have anything set aside yet for lodgings and pocket money. Though she planned to look for side-jobs while in Europe, Haruka was also frightened at the prospect of getting entangled with members of organized syndicate that sells young women as...

Haruka closed both eyes and shook her head sideways, THAT possibility or option sometimes lingers inside her thoughts especially during the most desperate times whenever she was running out of ideas. But aside from her moral upbringing and her own divine faith... she could never bring herself to commit such an act. It was borne from a deep fear that she might forever lose Heero or will never have the face to meet him should she lower herself to such a level. She made a promise to him that she'll only be his. The cornflower blue eyed girl intended to keep it at all costs. And even without that promise, she knows full well that everything inside her - heart, mind, body and soul would never allow the raven haired young woman to soil herself.

Because all of them still belong undeniably to Heero Yuy.

She was willing to do menial tasks, be a housemaid, a street vendor, or a person with many odd part-time jobs or even just someone who cleans toilets. Haruka was willing to go down from the high perch where she had been sheltered and kept safe. Risk and turn her back from all the affluence accorded by the only life she knew. All of those and more... just to find him... be with him. But the cornflower blue eyed lady would never tarnish the love she nurtures for Heero. The campus idol was willing to give up all the privileges and advantages that came with her birthright. She could lay down her pride, be called shameless, forfeit all claims to her rightful inheritance and many more.

All that... just to be with him.

Yet she would never relinquish her dignity, it was something the sky blue eyed young woman greatly valued.

It would be the one thing that Haruka wanted to protect fiercely till she was reunited with Heero.

Since that Christmas Eve she gave everything to him.

And that New Year's Eve she reaffirmed her affections for him.

She wanted to be together him... knowing that she did everything honestly and could still face him without any guilt or shame.

No one, but Heero... Alone.

However, everywhere she goes, everyone she knows and every time she tries... everything was turning from bad to worst for Haruka.

_**-oxo-**_

"Morishima-san, your performance on the last exam... how do I say it... has dropped you an unprecedented 18 notches from your previous rank. Is there anything troubling you at home? You always belong to the upper 10% of the class, as your homeroom teacher, please tell me if there's anything I could do to help you."

_'What would I tell you, Mariko sensei? That I'm unable to concentrate because my boyfriend left me?'_ She deadpanned inside her mind before instead replying, "I... have been feeling under the weather lately. My apologies for causing you to worry, sensei."

"Morishima-san, please don't hesitate to approach me. We could get in touch with your parents and try to solve whatever it is that..."

_'My father... would probably transfer me to another school if he learns of this.'_ Haruka resentfully thought as she decided to interrupt her adviser.

"I'm fine Mariko sensei, there is no need to contact my parents as I am still on track to pass Senior High with my credits."

"Morishima-san, you're missing the point here, the cause of concern here is..." The class 3-B adviser attempted to reason out but was cut abruptly by the cornflower blue eyed lady once again.

"Thank you, sensei. I appreciate your concern. Now please excuse me." Haruka tersely closed before bowing and leaving her homeroom teacher dumbfounded.

_'You don't know my problems, sensei. I don't have any intentions on sharing... a matter that I consider highly personal.'_

Her school marks were declining at a steep rate. The instructors from different subjects had approached her homeroom teacher to report the sudden drop, out of concern for the raven haired young woman. Her mind was flying elsewhere. She could not concentrate. She was unable to focus. Aside from the fact that she had also lost interest on her studies. All she could ever think of was him. The Prussian blue eyed boy who took her heart and shattered it to pieces. The young man who was always inside her mind. The brown haired transfer student that was solely recognized by her soul.

Yet her grades were only a single facet out of the many concerns that abound the campus idol.

His memories would haunt her every evening, at the deepest part of the night, during the few hours of sleep she would have.

Haruka would wake up from her dreams... gasping for breath... sobbing uncontrollably due to the pain... crying out of sorrow.

The kind-hearted young woman was always robbed of sleep. Once awake, it was guaranteed that she would have difficulties on going back to slumber. Even if she managed, her consciousness would be all too susceptible and highly sensitive from getting easily awaken. She would either come in late and sleep on her desk or arrive early before requesting to be excused for the campus clinic. Ms. Kanae, the school nurse had repeatedly attempted but was constantly declined whenever she tried to approach Haruka in hopes of having the young woman confide her problems. The school nurse had her own inkling on the reasons surrounding Haruka's depression and Heero's sudden disappearance. It didn't require an expert to realize and understand the circumstances surrounding the two students as the young nurse was also a witness to the obvious attraction going between them. Twice or thrice a week... Haruka was sure to spend three to four hours sleeping inside the clinic.

At times the raven haired lady wondered if being awake was crueler than the nightmares that come to visit her every time she would close her eyes. The state of consciousness only forced the campus idol to face the reality that Heero had already abandoned her. That he was no longer with her.

She had to stare at her most terrifying dreams come into life every single day.

Heero had left her... he was gone, she was now alone.

Deserted.

Thrown aside like a worthless piece of...

_**-oxo-**_

Closing her sky blue orbs tightly, Haruka slowly shook her head sideways to shrug off the painful reminiscence.

True... Haruka's loss of sleep was among the reasons for her failing marks. But there was another glaring subject that had been preoccupying her thoughts as of late.

It caused her to relentlessly ponder the one thing she just realized a few days ago.

_'Who are you...? Heero?'_

She wanted to know. The young woman ascertained that answering the question would help her understand why he left. The raven haired lady, however, was left with only more questions since Heero disappeared. Haruka deeply believed that solving the riddle of Heero's identity would lead her to him and in doing so give their love another chance. Only recently was she able to recognize and point out the sad truth that she practically knew so little about him.

She was naive.

Unknowing.

But she was known to be compulsive... tireless... and stubborn.

And yet the more Haruka delved, the more time she spent brooding over the topic only led to her continued loss of nourishment. She did not deliberately stop eating or lost her appetite entirely. The true reason was that she unconsciously forgot to take her meals regularly. The campus idol would skip food intake at times, or would consume a small amount of sustenance just to appease her stomach once hunger sets in. Unknown to Haruka, her irregular eating pattern and sub par consumption of food was damaging her health little by little.

Instead, she busied herself by attempting to decipher the massive puzzle that was none other than the person she deeply love.

_'What kind of person are you... Heero?'_

She needed to know. Not as a gauge for her to love him any less but due to a deep desire to correctly perceive the reason behind his sudden departure. Know whatever issues he might have had with their relationship and how she could address them. Did she force herself too much on his personal space? Was he suffocated from her ceaseless need of attention? Had she been too jealous at times that he became tired of her? Or she was too demanding... too needy that it smothered him?

Haruka was still very much in the dark on the truth of their abrupt separation. However she was not yet past the stage of fully accepting the fact that Heero has left her. The raven haired young woman was only at the point of needing to understand the cause of their breakup. Haruka surmised that once she was able to properly translate the questions surrounding Heero, ergo, understanding his entire persona, they could go back to the happy days.

However... it was easier said than done.

First and foremost, his current whereabouts are unknown. They only knew he was somewhere in Europe.

Second, he never left any details or clues that could help in tracking him.

Third, no one truly knew Heero Yuy... even she, his girlfriend was no exception.

Finally, her means of finding him was severely hampered by various circumstances.

Her situation was no different from that of someone trapped inside a deep mine where the constant threat of cave in was imminent. She had no choice but to wander in the dark never knowing if the end of the tunnel was near. The light of hope at its end had been avoiding or worse seemed to be non-existent for Haruka. She lay muddled and lost inside a labyrinth filled with nothing but shadows. That was the difficulty she was up against in her fervent desire to find the love of her life.

The acknowledgment of the truth caused a pair of tears to fall down from her sky blue orbs.

_'It was not just about money... resources... It was also about looking for someone who doesn't want to be found.'_ She mused in frustration.

_"Ok, we have to clap our hands three times before you pull the rope for the Shrine Bells. Got it?"_

"Was it my fault for falling in love with you?" Haruka uttered in sorrow.

_"What did you request for earlier? Could... you... tell me." She hopefully inquired, her cornflower blue irises staring widely in anticipation at him._

"Not once... did I ever think it was a mistake for me to love you."

_"I... just asked that everything you prayed for will be granted." The Perfect Soldier replied, smiling subtly in return at her. _

Haruka smiled bitterly at the remembrance before coughing repeatedly.

"My only wish was to be with you forever."

Loss of sleep.

Lack of nourishment.

Deteriorating health.

"I truly love you, Heero... so much." She softly spoke as tears continuously trailed down her cornflower blue orbs.

_"Morishima sempai..." His deep baritone voice called out somewhere from the depths of her memories._

"I... I don't want to lose hope. I want to find you... I want to be together with you." The campus idol said who was now sobbing in sorrow to loosen up the growing weight inside her chest.

_"Haruka..." He coolly mentioned her name, which brought ripples of electricity to course through her veins._

"But... But why is it too difficult to understand... answer the questions around you? And... And... why is it so hard... so hard to love someone like you?"

_'I've been doing all that I can... Heero. I really am.'_ Haruka pondered as she choked her emotions.

"I want to be that someone... someone who would always stand next to you... but you won't let me..." She murmured while tears now rolled down unabatedly from her sky blue eyes.

_'I'm very thankful this year to have met and fallen in love with the boy standing beside me right now. I'm also really thankful that he accepted my confession and admitted that he loves me too. He's all I've ever wanted in my life, so please... help us make it through. Please watch over us and take good care of us both, I'm sure I won't be able to move on or handle it if I ever lost him. I really love him a lot...'_

The nostalgia brought back a fleeting moment of joy that was soon burned immediately within her thoughts. Haruka wanted to hold on tightly... a promise, fast fading like the light from a candle flickering helplessly against the unforgiving bursts of strong wind. Grip onto it tenaciously even with the bleakest of prospects. However, as fast as it came... the feeling was soon replaced and vastly overshadowed by the grief and despair embedded inside her heart.

"Heero..."

Haruka's shoulders shook uncontrollably as the powerful wave of emotion and sensation that came with loving him washed over her. She slid down the bills inside the offering grills before sinking on both knees in front of the altar. Sniffing and choking while using the back of her palms to wipe away her tears. The weather was getting colder by the minute and rain would surely fall anytime soon. She could feel the heat surface from her skin, covering the entireness of body. Her face felt prickly. Her eyes were chafe and sore. And even from within... Haruka knew she was badly bleeding. Her shattered heart knew no rest... but only pain... only sorrow... only...

"Heero..."

A brilliant flash of lightning streaked across the skies followed shortly by the roar of thunder.

It was a price she would pay... dearly. The raven haired young woman had neglected everything in her pursuit of the one person she had solely cherished.

Malnutrition.

Sleep deprivation.

Emotional strain.

The heart, mind and body... could only take so much.

"Heero..." Haruka wailed in grief as the floodgates of paradise rushed down to this Earth.

Like countless pins that descended from the skies...

The hemisphere was nothing but a rueful scene of despondence...

Even the heavens cried a river of tears...

Despite the chilling embrace of her clothes soaked wet from the rain, Haruka closed both eyes tightly as she clasped her hands in prayer.

"Please... please... lead him back to me. I... I want to be with him! I need him in my life!" The raven haired young woman started in a bid for divine intervention to listen and accede with her solitary desire.

_"Thanks. My name is Heero Yuy, class 2-A, I am grateful to you, miss..." He introduced himself after receiving the plastic bag and nodding softly at her inside the school infirmary._

"Is it too difficult to ask? Is it so hard to grant my wish? Am I so undeserving to suffer like this? Why do I have to lose him when he's the first one... and the only one I ever cared for?" She continually asked while wondering why fate... had been so cruel to her.

_"Don't worry... I won't let any harm come to you." Heero sincerely assured as he cradled her safely in his arms before gazing kindly at her while gently pleading, "Just please... say something, Morishima sempai."_

"I love him so much!" Haruka admitted in grief as memories of the Gundam Pilot crashed down around her... like sheets of glass breaking into a myriad fragments.

_"Morishima sempai, you can't do anything that will make me mad at you." The brown haired boy started before turning her to face him and holding her softly on both shoulders. His cobalt blue eyes were staring deeply at her cornflower orbs as he gently spoke to the raven haired beauty._

_"I will never let any harm come to you. I will... protect you, Morishima sempai."_

"If you can't... then please... please make my heart stop loving him. I don't know what to do anymore... I've really tried... my hardest... I've been doing all that I could... But I always fail!" The cornflower blue eyed young lady painfully surrendered even as she loath her own helplessness of the situation.

_"You're..." Heero trailed once again before calmly and honestly finishing his sentence "...the most important person in my life too."_

"Help me set him free if I'm not the person for him. Help me let him go. Help me give up on him!" Haruka intently prayed while tears streamed down from both of her sky blue orbs.

_"I am... in love with you, Haruka." Heero answered and confessed to her after slightly tilting her head upward using the corner of his index finger encircling the thumb of his left hand._

"I'm sorry Heero... I'm really sorry... please... forgive me. But if my heart can't set you free... it would be best if I just die... I can't forget all the moments we shared... the times we spent together. My head is filled with your memories even if you don't love me anymore!" Haruka ruefully expressed with both hands clenched together above her chest.

Her _shoulders shook uncontrollably_ as she wailed pitifully amidst chokes and sobs.

_"I... just asked that everything you prayed for will be granted." The Perfect Soldier replied to her question before smiling subtly in return._

"I can't live without you!" Haruka closed in admission while weeping in sorrow as she concluded her prayer.

A sudden yet blinding spear of lightning blazed through the night sky accompanied closely by the deafening sound of thunderclap.

_'Heero... why did you leave me without even saying just one word? I'm really worthless to you.'_

The angry skies were dominantly shaded by black and grey.

Lightning and thunder fought each other for supremacy across the atmosphere.

The heavy deluge seemed to have dowsed whatever hope that she kept within.

Haruka attempted to stand up but felt her knees fold.

Both buckled which caused her to lose balance.

She fell sideways on the cold, hard, stone pathway in front of the Shrine's Altar.

Were her knees numb with cold due to the ongoing downpour?

Did her entire body became numb as faith and hope abandoned her?

Or was her heart and soul too numb now after getting battered and tortured?

Haruka was left with nothing.

Empty.

"Morishima-san!" She faintly heard a female voice cry out from a distance.

The figure was hazy... however, despite the difficulty, Haruka attempted to discern the outlines of the person.

Slowly the fuzzy draft changed in clarity yet it was nowhere better than the view seen from the opposite side of frosted glass.

Whoever it was... she no longer cared.

She felt cold.

She was tired.

Too tired.

"Come back to me... Heero."

Consciousness was about to abandon her.

Lying sideways in front of the Shrine altar as the rain streamed down... drenching Haruka without any remorse.

"Save me..." She whispered desperately.

Rain melted the snow.

The void wanted to claim her.

Everything felt distant.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

More than a quarter of a year (almost 4 months! Arrrggghh!) had already passed since my last update, progress was really slow last December because of the holiday season while January had always been the toughest month in terms of workload on my profession. Good thing though, I was able to pick up the pace by February. Sorry for the delay… err… it could already be considered as hiatus already, guys and gals - lots of going ons for the last of couple months. However, there's a reward for all the hard work, I'm glad to say I had been promoted (professionally) just recently. I'm currently transitioning my duties and responsibilities to my replacement before undergoing training on my new designation. Ok, enough about me, here's some background data surrounding HW15:

The Catalog - Is a massive information vault located deep within the Swiss Alps. I was inspired to create something like this due to mankind's perceived value and esteem on history, heritage and it's treasures (works of art, paintings, crown jewels, etc.) while providing another catalyst for Heero. Its conceptualization might be jarring if we consider the power previously held by the Romefeller Foundation in A.C. timeline but my inspiration came from the existence of a secret society that only concerned itself on preserving the heritage of humankind.

2nd and 3rd Haruka's Future Scenes - First shown by the ZERO System to Heero during his return trip, now enacted by Haruka exactly as depicted.

Haruka's Wings Continuity - Heavy reference to the canon events from Gundam Wing was again utilized to make this crossover a seamless union between the Amagami and Gundam A.C. Universe.

Gaullia/Noventa – Sylvia Noventa's guest appearance, the creation of Field Marshal Noventa's supposed resting place and home town was included as one of the major references to the canon events of Gundam Wing. I decided to dig deep into the consequences of Heero's actions back during the war which I believe was very essential as he tries to move on with his life.

The Brawl (Haruka POV) - Well, now I've finally shown the back alley brawl through Haruka's eyes. It is among my most favorite scenes (the brawl as a whole back in HW08), hope you guys liked it.

Heero-Haruka Tidbits - This one is something I've promised to arthedain23. I've pegged Heero to grow at around 5'9" by the time he's 18 yrs. old (growth spurt). While Haruka (canon was at 5'6" during 18 yrs old) grew an inch, 5'7" upon reaching 19 yrs. old. There is more than a year in terms of their ages separating them. Heero was 17 when he arrived while Haruka already turned 19. By the turn of the year (2012 A.D. or A.C. 198) the Perfect Soldier is considered as 18. I know, I've left a good trail of information, this is just like... confirming everything in black and white.

Finally, after 178k+ words, HW has reached the 100 review mark! To all the reviewers, thank you so much! I deeply appreciate the reaction, inquiries and feedback. They're one of the motivations driving me in completing the story.

Hope to hear your thoughts on HW15! Don't forget to send a review!

Here's my response to some of the questions or suggestions fielded by guest reviewers:

_**Guest**_ – Sadly, the story's already at its final arc and I honestly had no plans on creating a third wheel or a love rival (another guy) to go between Heero and Haruka. I'll probably do it on another crossover, but not in this one.

_**AthenaTennousu**_ – Thank you for the crisp review and kind words. Finally, someone has pointed out the one topic that I've been extensively preparing for but has not been brought into the spotlight yet. Is it "obsession" or "infatuation"? The validation of Haruka's feelings' for Heero is the catalyst to her maturity. Establishing and solidifying the truth of her emotions for Heero is my main goal as we head to the final leg of HW. Why do we love someone? How do we know it goes past the physique? What are the reasons aside from the memories they spent with each other that would firmly prove they are really meant for each other? These and many more will be given light – of course on the climactic end. Going onto Heero's side, I agree with your observation. I deliberately depicted him as a man with many faults (which should be, as he's always portrayed as the flat-line, emotionless, perfect soldier that most had him stereotyped). His thinking that he's undeserving of Haruka because of his past was the reason why he left. Now – how does he make himself "worthy" of such affections, this is the focus of the current and succeeding chapters. About "Somewhere in Time" I really liked that movie too, now that you've mentioned it. And I only realized those lines after you pointed them out! Finally, your grasp of Haruka's Wings is really solid, hope to hear from you soon! =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>9:33pm, 3rd of February, A.C. 198<strong>_

"Again, Quatre… Why are we doing this?" Heero despondently inquired after fitting the Epyon's headgear.

"There's something you need to see, Heero." Quatre calmly replied as he powered up the Wing Gundam's console.

"Why do we have to utilize the ZERO System interface?"

"Come on now, buddy… no need to be edgy. It would be easier to translate the data once it is fed directly to the ZERO System." Duo attempted to mediate in an effort to diffuse the Perfect Soldier's growing anxiety.

"You should consider seeing it first, Heero. Then you decide your course of action later." Trowa wisely suggested over the commlink.

"Roger that." He reservedly said as the cockpit hatch of the Epyon closed and its systems began to go online.

The brown haired boy quietly sat inside the cockpit as Trowa and Duo made the final adjustments in linking the Wing Gundam's and Epyon's ZERO System interface to an isolated auxiliary line. Two days had passed since he returned from his visit to Gaullia. Quatre had just arrived earlier that day from his own trip. And while they were having their dinner the blonde haired pilot requested all four of them have a meeting inside the primary hangar. Duo and Trowa seemed to be expecting this as the two young men immediately busied themselves inside the command center without Quatre even mentioning a thing. They only asked him to put on the EPYON System headgear and mount the dreadful mobile suit without giving anymore details.

'_What are you planning, Quatre?'_

His troubled mind and soul was greatly appeased since the visit to Field Marshal Noventa's grave along with the subsequent talk with Sylvia Noventa. The former pilot of Wing Zero already had his next plan but was still contemplating on how he could present his request with Quatre prior to being summoned at the hangar. Admittedly, parts of him were still wavering… out of the immense fear that was crippling within his heart.

There was only one person capable of bringing out the worry he now shelters from his previously invulnerable personality.

But she was separated from him by time spanning no less than two millennia.

"All transmission lines are working. Uplink checks are good. We're all clear, Quatre." Trowa announced over the intercom.

"Wing Gundam has the comm. Quatre, you're good to go!" Duo reported after seeing the auburn haired pilot nod to him in affirmation.

Heero fixed his stare at the main display in front of him before feeling the familiar surge of information brought by the EPYON System. The pitch black screens slowly lit up as Quatre pushed out two plates of information from his subconscious.

'_What the…?!'_

The two sheets floated side by side as the Winner heir presented the data they contained directly from his memories. The first was a cutout newspaper article dated back in the early years of the 21st century. While the second was a bureau certificate filed as a registry record.

'_N-no... H-Haruka… '_ Heero whispered as a sinking feeling dawned to him.

_"Time is no longer a luxury... both you and Haruka have."_ The words of the little girl suddenly echoed within his mind.

A blinding flash of golden yellow abruptly enveloped the Epyon's cockpit as all three monitors sprang into life. Reluctantly his own subconscious was vehemently pulled out as his frustration and desperation surfaced in full force.

"We're receiving a feed coming from the Epyon!" He heard Duo cried over the commlink.

"Heero? Are you ok?" Quatre worriedly asked.

"His subconscious is broadcasting an illusion… I'm really not sure, but I'll be patching it on the shared panel." Trowa explained as he redirected the feed from the Wing Gundam to the Epyon.

At the main screen, for all of them to see… it was displayed.

The one memory enough to haunt the Perfect Soldier for the rest of his life.

It was lucid… very vivid.

It was like witnessing an event over the shoulder of the front row spectator.

As if they were standing behind the brown haired boy while he was left powerless to stop the ensuing scene.

A beautiful young woman with curly tipped raven hair was running along the sidewalk. Her eyes were red and brimming with tears. She kept her school bag close to her chest and sprinted without any concern towards the intersection.

The young lady never looked back.

She only pressed her bag towards her.

Tears streamed down steadily from her sore sky blue eyes.

She had reached the intersection when it happened.

A ten-wheeler truck cruising at full speed suddenly appeared.

Without missing a heartbeat all of them witnessed as it rammed the hapless young woman.

The scene was gruesome.

Blood splattered everywhere.

Her body… was left…

Trowa, Quatre and Duo were all wide-eyed and shocked before a shrilling howl tore through the silence.

"Haruka!" Heero shouted in anguish.

The cry resounded as it shrieked across their primary transmission line. It was akin to that of someone who had his most precious possession lost for an eternity.

"Good… Lord… Heero…" Duo whispered in concern.

The Epyon's emerald eyes glowed as the mobile suit systems hummed on queue.

"Quatre, Heero's powering up the Epyon!" The braided pilot reported upon seeing the power levels rise from the dark crimson mobile suit.

"This bodes ill for us if he goes berserk once again. The Wing Gundam is in no position to stop him." Trowa duly noted as he carefully eyed his screen.

"Heero! Please calm down!" Quatre worriedly called out to him before disengaging usage of the ZERO system.

The familiar feeling of being swamped with a ton of information sheathed the Perfect Soldier's whole being. The ZERO System surged an interminable amount of data through his mind, he felt himself drowning… consumed with frustration as he felt incompetent… incapable of doing something for the lovely young woman that he cherishes so dearly.

He wanted to lash back. He deeply desired to get his vengeance against destiny. He needed to destroy the crushing feeling residing inside his chest. The EPYON System glowed in response… urging him…

Prodding him… to take action!

His hands involuntarily held both throttles of the fearsome mobile suit, he was sure to make someone or something pay… his wrath was growing insurmountable each passing moment. The fury residing within his heart was just waiting to be unleashed.

All the pain and suffering he and Haruka had suffered… He will…

_"They're like us you know, even if separated from the rest, they could survive as long as they have each other."_ Her voice suddenly spoke out somewhere inside the sea of his memories, reminding him of that time they were catching gold fish at the Temple.

The glimmer from Epyon's eyes slowly faded. Its systems gradually stabilized back to its normal levels. The fearsome behemoth had been mollified to resume its slumber.

He was halted.

He had found his answer.

Sweating profusely from the ordeal, Heero carefully extracted himself from the EPYON System. His heart was beating fast while his breaths were long, ragged and sharply drawn. He was still at the process of composing himself when the cockpit hatch opened.

"H-Heero? Are you ok?" Quatre apprehensively inquired.

He didn't know what came into him. His instincts drove his next actions. Muscle reflex.

A thud was heard throughout the hangar after Heero leapt out from the Epyon's cockpit before lunging angrily at Quatre. The Perfect Soldier had the Winner heir pinned down on the railings with his forearm pressing furiously at the other boy's collarbone.

"Why, Quatre?! Why?!"

"As your friend, I could not stand aside and do nothing, Heero. I'm truly sorry for invading your privacy. I didn't properly take into account your feelings regarding the matter." The gentle pilot apologized before feeling his grip loosen up.

"But what difference would it make…? Nothing will change Quatre. Everything we've seen already happened." Heero somberly replied after letting go of the blond pilot.

"What do you mean?"

"The image you've all seen from my mind… it was a flash of memory provided to me by the Wing Gundam's ZERO System as I… after I… left her." The cobalt blue eyed boy clarified as he assisted Quatre standing up.

"You know as well as I do there is STILL a chance to save her." Duo decided to cut in while he and Trowa made their way towards them.

"I know. But it's not that simple."

"You can do it Heero. Recreate the jump back to 2012 A.D. using the details of your 23rd model." The lavender eyed pilot confidently stated.

"I am… aware of that, Duo. The time hole I've accidentally discovered would make it appear that our time moves congruently with the past. However, we do not fully understand the stability of the Spatial Transit Hole. Bounding through the very linings of time and space is not as clear cut as navigating through outer space." Heero seriously explained before adding, "There is no guarantee where I could end up if I exit the wrong worm hole."

"Heero, we don't have a clear understanding on how the Fold Generator and the ZERO System is operating in such conditions. But we're sure of one thing. It is clear that her destiny… Haruka's fate is tied to yours now. Right now, your decision will determine the outcome on both of your lives." Trowa gravely pointed out while Duo nodded in agreement.

"Will you accept such fate to befall on her? Or will you finally challenge your destiny and claim her?" The auburn haired pilot finished, his lone visible emerald eyed staring deeply into his.

All three pilots turned their attention to him.

_"You don't have to blame yourself... I'm happy because you fought for me... defended me... Knowing... Knowing... You did all you could to protect me." She contentedly related, smiling her earnest as tears slowly fell down her cornflower blue eyes._

_"Yet I still failed you."_

_"...It is much better than getting abandoned without knowing the reason." The raven haired young woman truthfully reasoned out while holding his hand firmly with her own._

Her words slowly dissipated like smoke scattered by a gust of wind.

Time was brazen… it would never stop or heed for anyone.

The Perfect Soldier sighed deeply.

"I'll be going to pay a visit on L1." He decided with both of his cobalt blue eyes looking determinedly at the other pilots.

"Trowa." Heero shortly said as he gave the auburn haired pilot a knowing look.

"I'll be resuming work on the Wing Gundam. It will be ready once you return." The part-time circus performer replied in understanding before nodding politely and leaving the room.

"I'll go make some sandwiches for Trowa. Wash the dishes for Quatre. And... Prepare a bigger bed in your room." Duo chimed while grinning widely at him.

"Duo... you... moron."

"Well now, we would be having a guest won't we? Better make sure the love nest is all good and ready." The braided haired pilot wickedly teased before smirking delightedly.

Heero deliberately ignored Duo's banter as he turned to face the former pilot of Sandrock.

"Quatre... I need to borrow one of the personal transports." The brown haired boy solemnly requested with his gaze steadily fixed on the Winner heir.

"Of course Heero. You may use any of the private shuttles at our disposal."

"Thank you."

Quatre smiled warmly at him in confirmation before earnestly asking, "Heero, do you really need to go back to L1?"

He saw Duo simper at him in acknowledgment while Quatre's emerald eyes were comparable to a page full of questions.

"It's time Quatre. Time to confront my inner demons. Time to face the ghosts of my past."

* * *

><p>Thanks much for reading!<p>

Don't forget to submit your review!

See you all in HW16 – _**"Return to Forever"**_


	16. Chapter 16 Return To Forever

****_Disclaimer:_** **I do not own Gundam Wing, Amagami SS or any of its characters. I wrote this fanfic for my own pleasure and purely entertainment.

**Previously in Haruka's Wings: **

_Without Heero's knowledge Quatre visits The Vault and learn Haruka's fate. Meanwhile, Heero receives unsolicited advice from Trowa and Duo that successfully encouraged him to start picking up the pieces of his past. He begins a journey of redemption through an unexpected meeting and audience with Sylvia Noventa. Upon his return however, Heero was once again confronted by the fact that the last vision provided by the ZERO System during his return trip will come to pass. Compelled to act, he gains the unwavering support of his fellow pilots on making another Fold Generator run. However, before his return to 2012 A.D. he must first complete the journey he started by facing and confronting the demons of his past._

**Chapter 16 - Return to Forever**

"Call in the Virgo troops. We'll commence takeover using the manned Leo suits." He heard the field commander confidently ordered.

"Where did that suit come from?!" A burst transmission followed which he ascertained came from the enemy observer unit that was now lying in ashes after it exploded in a ball of flame.

"Sir, there's still an unidentified suit fighting across the mountain borders!" The enemy's communication lines cackled soon after, a guaranteed report referring to his continued defiance.

Heero switched off the commlink, completely severing the transmission signal that he had previously intercepted from the enemy.

His consciousness was being flooded by a multitude of tactical data and combat strategies. The best possible outcome. The most successful attack pattern. The course of action that yielded maximum efficiency and output. His mind was in a deluge of calculations and projections. The strain of handling the extremely powerful system was wearing him down. The stress had been building up since he launched earlier and was now already in a critical level. All this does not even include the high-level of multitasking he needed to maintain which also entails the expert maneuvering of the supremely dangerous mobile suit at his disposal while fearlessly assaulting the enemy swarming at him from every angle.

He was supposed to be overwhelmed by the sheer numbers being fielded against him. Yet despite the considerable load he was burdened, the Perfect Soldier twisted his lips into a smirk, clearly enjoying the stiff challenge being provided by the enemy. His pitch black orbs immediately focused on the succeeding objective as soon as the targeting cross-hair turned bright red.

"Hnn..." Heero grunted in acknowledgment as he moved towards his mark.

The brown haired boy did not care if he still had allies fighting across the field or he was the only one left, he actually preferred the latter as it provided him more freedom and no worries to deliver his message. That of... Death. Destruction. Devastation. The dark crimson mobile suit moved cohesively throughout the battlefield. Golden beams of death rained and scorched the earth black around him, but he was hardly deterred. After successfully evading the barrage of canon fire, Heero adeptly lashed the heat rod held by his suit's left arm that easily eviscerated one of the Virgo dolls engaging him. The targeting sensors were working double time, as it quickly gave him the positions of the next set of marks while the ZERO System was already providing the best options available for his next assault. He pushed both throttles forward, driving the fearsome behemoth towards his prey. With a single twirl from the heat rod, he easily incinerated a pair of mobile suits before swiftly dodging another series of beam canon fire from the remaining enemy. A large azure trail billowed out from the Epyon as Heero drove the mighty war machine to the thickest throng of Virgo suits. The fearsome mobile suit already had its heat whip fully charged and began mercilessly ravaging the battlefield. Three Virgo mobile dolls erupted simultaneously after Heero unleashed a wide sweeping whiplash soon as he passed through. It was followed by two more explosions coming from the pair of Virgo suits that were cleaved by a backhand swing of the Epyon's heat rod. Not soon after, another mobile doll was ripped by a diagonal slash from the searing weapon. It was succeeded by the last two Virgos which were easily decimated through a severe trouncing from the heat whip.

Heero curved the edges of his lips once more.

The Perfect Soldier delightedly smirked upon seeing another nine unit squad of Virgo mobile dolls appear northeast from his position.

It was already getting dark with the afternoon glow already eclipsed by the dimness of the night sky. The pale moonlight high above the cloudless skies served as the perfect backdrop for the carnage that would ensue.

No one can stop him… or more accurately… nothing could ever hope to stop him.

Especially when he wielded... the Epyon.

Heero ignited the Epyon's monolithic beam sword at maximum power before veering sharply towards his right as the squad of Virgo suits unleashed a torrent of beam fire towards him. The first and second mobile dolls were quickly mowed down by a pair of diagonal slashes. The third, fourth and fifth enemy units were sliced in half from a full crescent swing of the heat rod. He swiftly closed the distance on the sixth Virgo doll before viciously impaling it with his gigantic beam sword. The last three suits attempted to build a wall of planet defensors in a vain attempt to impede him. However, upon drawing the beam sword out of his last victim, the Gundam Pilot promptly lashed out the heat rod towards the leg of the centermost Virgo doll. The supercharged whip easily conflagrated and melted the mobile suit's leg soon after bounding itself around it. The Perfect Soldier seeing this, violently pulled the heat rod causing the mobile doll to lose balance before dragging it rapidly towards him. He then extracted the heat whip and drove into the gap created between the other two Virgos. The Epyon let loosed a ferocious overhead slash that neatly sliced the rightmost mobile doll in half before staking the beam sword through the left Virgo suit's torso. The squad's last unit, the one he had earlier caused to stumble was still lying on its back when the Perfect Soldier remorselessly rammed the beam sword deeply at its midsection.

The successive explosions seemed synchronized as he dispatched one suit after another.

The influx of data surged unabatedly towards his mind. The flow of information was like water being released from a pressurized valve. The possibilities were limitless... he had complete access to victory. The amount of options provided by the EPYON system was astounding. The battlefield belonged to him... victory shall be the only word left to describe the carnage and destruction he would leave at the wake of the conflict.

_'Hnnn...'_ He grunted in acknowledgment, noticing another squad of Virgo suits now bearing northwest make their way towards him.

The enemy hardly knew that they were only leading more lambs for him to slaughter.

They were only feeding the fire steadily consuming his battered psyche.

They were only chafing the demon raging within his butchered soul.

They were only stacking the hatred residing inside his disaffected heart.

His cold, pitiless, pitch black irises radiated the incalculable madness and rage that howled repeatedly for release.

He shall not disappoint his enemy.

They will all DIE!

The Epyon glided with finesse and zigzagged gracefully across the field as Heero adeptly piloted the fearsome mobile suit. The Perfect Soldier swiftly and neatly dodged all enemy fire while completely focused on removing the space which separated him from his prey. The ground trembled repeatedly as beam canon fire struck everywhere. The land was turned charcoal from the vicious bombardment, densely wooded areas packed with large trees were burnt from wayward blasts while stone clusters were smashed and strewn everywhere. The enemy were persistent, yet were also frustrated. Whoever the controllers of the mobile dolls were now obviously annoyed and irritated. Despite the efficiency and tirelessness displayed by the unmanned mobile suits... they lacked the resiliency and determination borne from a true warrior.

Their controllers lack the patience of a natural predator and the fury of a relentless berserker.

The brown haired boy was sure to make them pay.

He obliterated the first and second Virgo suits with a single spinning slash from the heat rod. Three more suits quickly fell down after he sharply slued towards the right and letting loose a fierce chain of strikes with the beam sword. His previous victims were yet to explode but Heero was already on the move towards the next target. A double side spinning slice using the monolithic beam sword cut down two more Virgo suits. The swift and consecutive detonations of his fallen prey were like a gruesome song of death playing throughout the battlefield. The feverish pitch came into a crescendo as the Epyon launched itself horizontally and savagely swooped at the remaining pair of mobile dolls. The dreadful behemoth swiftly passed through the pair while neatly slicing each suit with the weapon held at each hand. Heero had yet to move the Epyon from its kneeling posture when both Virgo suits were extinguished into balls of fire.

"Where... where is my enemy?!" He angrily uttered while looking at his main panel for new targets.

A few seconds later the EPYON system responded.

His radar panned across the field and quickly homed in at the retreating trio of manned Leo mobile suits.

To leave the battlefield with their tails between their legs as they scamper off towards safety... was an insult.

It was a blatant disrespect to the code of Chivalry.

The Epyon would never allow such discourtesy.

He would never let them leave... alive.

A large trail of azure blazed through the rapidly aging evening as Heero lividly gave chase to the remaining enemy. The targeting system and Epyon's own Search Eye already had a solid lock on the most vital spot of the nearest mark. Waves of tactical data ceaselessly stormed his mind, providing a non-stop onslaught of calculations, projections and of course... the best possible conclusion on resolving the matter at hand.

Terminate all opposition.

"Ahhhh! It's like a demon! It's already-" The Perfect Soldier heard a burst transmission came out from the closest Leo moments before he ruthlessly cleaved its torso with the massive beam sword like that of a cold bread knife running through warm butter.

Heero wasted no breathe as he immediately removed the distance separating him from the next manned Leo.

"No! I don't want to..."

Whatever it was that the frightened man wanted to say... fate's cruelty never intended for him to finish it.

The brown haired boy made sure of this as he hacked down the mobile suit like that of a butcher mercilessly slaughtering livestock for market retailing.

"This is Bravo Surveyor Leader, our whole division has been wiped out! I repeat... the 42nd Mobile Doll Air Division has been completely wiped out!" Heero picked up from the pilot of the last retreating Leo through the channel he had earlier intercepted.

"Get over here!" The Perfect Soldier uttered between gritted teeth as he lashed the heat rod at the fleeing mobile suit.

The ignited heat whip bounded and fastened itself tightly on the Leo's left limb. Heero briskly yanked the heat rod, hauling the last enemy mobile suit towards him.

Soon as the Leo was within arm's reach, the Epyon immediately impaled it squarely by the cockpit with the beam sword.

The assault had been so fast, he did not even give a moment's notice for the victim to scream.

The Leo exploded into a globe of flame shortly after.

A red blinking light from the console alerted him that the long range sensors have detected a rapidly approaching bogey with its vector plotted directly towards his position.

He threw a cautious look at the nuclear reactor charge levels and was pleased to confirm that both the heat rod and beam sword were still in prime condition. The Perfect Soldier had been fighting for the entire afternoon since the invasion started. Despite the prolonged engagement alongside the strain of managing the increasingly demanding EPYON System he was still in full fighting capacity. Heero made another sweep of his immediate vicinity - the advanced radar only yielded a single contact. Aside from the unknown mark quickly heading its way towards him there were no more Virgo squads moving towards his location.

"Hnn..." The brown haired boy grunted as he awaited the newcomer to arrive.

Heero did not wait too long, the tracking system already had a serious lock on the expected enemy. His mobile suit's cameras automatically zoomed in at the advancing opponent. The feeds were clear-cut and the image brought a tingling sensation... enough for his blood to boil with tension... with excitement.

"Finally... A worthy opponent."

The contact was painted mostly in white, some of its parts were painted in red and blue as well as patches of golden yellow at specific components. Its current form resembled like an eagle wielding a pair of fearsome rifles that acted as its talons. Similar to his suit, it blazed a radiant trail of azure that emanated from two primary thrusters. Heero knew and expected that soon... he would be facing a suitable match for his own fearsome machine.

As if reading his thoughts, the mark suddenly twisted its torso counterclockwise while in mid-flight, revealing its true and astounding form.

Wing Gundam Zero.

The suit originally conceived for Operation Meteor and technically the direct ancestor of each of the five Gundams had once again appeared before him.

It stood warily a few hundred meters in front of him.

Carefully, the pair of beam weapons initially held by both hands were connected side-by-side to form the ever horrendous twin buster rifle. He seriously eyed the Wing Gundam Zero as its left hand lowered the monstrous energy weapon while the right hand slowly reached for the protrusion that appeared on its left epaulet.

The action was slow and deliberate as it revealed a green harlequin beam saber.

En garde.

"The Epyon has designated your existence as a threat. Therefore..." Heero seriously trailed as his pitch black orbs glared fixedly at the target.

"You're my ENEMY!"

The blinding luminescence filled the area surrounding them as he increased the energy allocation of the Epyon's gargantuan beam sword. The steep rise in output not only caused the release of a lustrous effect but also induced an exponential increase on both length and breadth of the already massive weapon. From hilt to tip, Epyon's monolithic blade was now way longer than the suit's already impressive height.

Without awaiting any signal or gesture to commence the duel, Heero took the initiative. The Epyon furiously lunged at Wing Gundam Zero as Heero pushed both control throttles forward. He immediately raised the powerful war machine's sword arm and buffeted the white suit made from Gundanium. His enemy seemed to have anticipated this as it also swung the beam saber to fend itself against the attack. The resulting contact of their beam weapons resulted into a dazzling confrontation of emerald energies. Despite his weapon being bigger and larger than that of the opponent it was able to withstand the highly potent blow he had just unleashed.

Visibly pleased yet hardly shaken, he soon plunged himself at the never-ending stream of battle data and calculations provided by the EPYON system. The extremely advanced operating system was now supplying Heero with a wide range of tactical analysis and variety of available options in confronting the equally dangerous ZERO system wielded by the mobile suit that opposed him. Choosing what he deemed as the best course of action, Heero's pitch black orbs seemed to glisten as he began to implement the wave of combat strategies fed by the Epyon to attain absolute victory.

The Epyon began its vicious assault with a complex series of strikes and slashes against the Wing Gundam Zero. Heero fell into a state of trance as he connected each succeeding blow to the next one with unparalleled skill and great finesse. Despite its daunting appearance, the Gundam Epyon fought regally and gracefully with its monolithic beam sword. To the naked eye, the attack seemed to exude all the offensive trimmings and restraint normally present in a tournament duel. But in reality, with the current conditions, everything else considered, it was totally different underneath the surface. The precision and timing of his assault was nothing short of praiseworthy however, for each blow or thrust cut loose... Heero had every intention kill and destroy the Wing Gundam Zero and the pilot driving it.

He made two successive over the shoulder diagonal slashes before jabbing the beam sword squarely towards the torso of the Wing Gundam Zero. The pilot of the white suit made from Gundanium seemed to be expecting his attacks as each blow was met by a corresponding parry while skillfully utilizing the crash shield in time to protect itself from his sudden sword thrust. Heero used this opportunity to perform a side sweeping slice yet the move was met by the opponent's beam saber before linking it with a combination of piercing attacks which left him no choice but evade and temporarily break off hostilities.

However, sensing this, the Wing Gundam Zero decided to press back at him with its own equally potent and impressive array of moves. Though the standard mobile suit beam saber was obviously smaller than the Epyon's beam sword, the Wing Gundam Zero easily negated the variance in reach through its pilot's amazing swordsmanship skills. The white titan performed three successive thrusts followed with a four-fold diagonal slash. Heero alertly dodged the vicious piercing attacks before deflecting the sword slashes with well-timed parries. Wing Gundam Zero appeared to be expecting this as its pilot surprisingly spun the mobile suit swiftly to his right side while attempting to cleave him with an arcing slice. Left with no choice due to his enemy's sudden change in behavior, Heero utilized the Epyon's own shield and reflected the attack. The Perfect Soldier felt the energy blade land squarely at his suit's buckler. Yet in spite of his action, the strike was too powerful, its force had been more than enough to drive back the Epyon a good distance away from Wing Gundam Zero.

_'You're creating distance to maximize your true strengths.'_ He severely mused as a pair of machine cannons appeared from Wing Gundam Zero's shoulders.

The barrage of cannon rounds directed at the Epyon compelled Heero to take evasive action. The dark crimson mobile suit sharply veered to the left before coasting straightly in parallel as enemy fire hounded his tracks. The Perfect Soldier was busy at dodging the rain of machine cannon fire when his sensor array detected a sudden increase in energy build up. He threw a quick glimpse at the starboard monitor which had a fixed display on the enemy mobile suit, it gave confirmation to the brown haired boy's initial presumption... the Wing Gundam Zero already stashed its beam saber and had split the twin buster rifle. Both rifles were held by each hand and beyond any doubt... energy release was close at hand.

Rays of golden yellow surged out from the both rifles muzzles, spewing destructive beams at him with an inhuman rate and deadly accuracy. Heero groaned while completing a cut to the left as the enemy pilot pressured him into conceding more space between them. The earth around him shook and trembled. It was desolated and charred beyond recognition. The surrounding woods were all but burned to ashes as the battle between the Epyon and Wing Gundam Zero intensified. Heero skillfully maneuvered the fearsome mobile suit in a zigzag pattern as energy beams repeatedly smashed the ground he had previously threaded. The viciousness of the battle was evident as small craters were formed at end of his trail. Seeing the fruitlessness of his current situation, Heero slewed the Epyon to the right before leaping aggressively off the ground. He then pulled the Epyon's transformation lever forward which resulted for the dark crimson suit to revert to its twin headed dragon mobile armor mode. This gave him more speed and maneuverability as the Wing Gundam Zero relentlessly chased him with an onslaught of beam cannon fire from its pair of buster rifles.

He banked steeply to his left before rolling completely towards the right while evading the outpour of golden beams unleashed by the Wing Gundam Zero. The EPYON system on its part was churning him with large amounts of tactical and strategic data while providing all available options to retaliate and turn the tables against his enemy. Heero chose what he deemed as the best possible approach but kept his focus in piloting the Epyon as timing will be crucial when he performs the counterattack. The enemy pilot meanwhile was unappeasable as he increased concentration on the energy output of the buster rifles which now resulted to longer and thicker rays of concussive blasts to spit out from its muzzles.

_'He's giving no quarter. He will expect nothing less from me when I seize the opportunity!'_

The Epyon performed a spin roll as it avoided a burst fire from the Wing Gundam Zero's machine cannons and interchanging blasts on each buster rifle. The rate of fire while switching weapons in rapid succession from the machine cannons to the first buster rifle then to the next one had been astounding. This was all the more compounded by the fact that Heero has to maintain a precognitive lead of no less than two or three steps ahead of his opponent as energy beams narrowly miss him while he evaded the stream of enemy fire. The Perfect Soldier knew however that he could not keep up the continuous display of evasive maneuverability forever. He had been at it for an extended period of time already while patiently waiting on that grand opportune moment to arrive. Yet even as time transpired the wave of attacks never faltered, the longer he lingered only increased the possibility that the Wing Gundam Zero will have him dead center at its cross-hairs.

It was then he decided to be more creative as the brown haired boy suddenly broke the cycle and force the opportunity.

Heero drove the Epyon to a steep horizontal climb increasing the distance even further between them. Wing Gundam Zero seemed to have noticed this as it intensified the barrage of concentrated beam fire with both of its buster rifles. He nimbly dodged and swerved the vicious assault knowing full well that the enemy pilot had a solid lock on him. The speed of his ascent had been tremendous that he was soon perched high among the clouds. The seemingly incessant attacks had already stopped, yet instead of taking a rest amidst the lull in activity, Heero now anticipated two probable course of action. First, Wing Gundam Zero would take the fight into the skies, thereby give chase and close in at him. Second, maintain the gap between them and snipe him with the combined power of the twin buster rifle from long distance.

He wagered it would be the latter option.

He was right.

A monstrous golden yellow beam tore through the skies, illuminating the darkness of the early evening while screaming death and destruction on its path. Already expecting this, Heero pulled both throttles with great timing and precision, narrowly escaping the gruesome ray of chaos aimed at him. Taking this act as the signal he has long been waiting for, the Gundam Pilot drove audaciously towards his enemy, pushing both toggle sticks at maximum. The Epyon streaked fearlessly as it made a precipitous descent towards the Wing Gundam Zero. His cold, unfeeling, pitch-black orbs were fixated on his path while beads of sweat poured steadily past his temple. His eyes narrowed slightly as the sensors picked up another energy spike coming off from the enemy mobile suit. The reading was accurate, barely moments had passed since the notification, when Heero was alerted to the massive energy discharge headed his way. Another massive bolt sheered from the ground and was flying straight at him.

"Now, Epyon!" He commanded to which the dark crimson behemoth responded by bathing the whole cockpit with intense luster emanated from all panel displays.

A trajectory plan appeared with corresponding velocity shifts on given points inside the globular display of the EPYON System.

The way had been shown… it was now his call to make the run.

The course seemed nigh impossible and daunting but it was the best and only option.

Heero twisted the edge of his lips into a smirk as he adeptly whirled the Epyon in high speed as he began replicating the intended path provided by the highly advanced operating system. He flew with peerless focus as the fearsome mobile suit scarcely evaded but successfully threaded past the gigantic column-like highly concentrated beam which had been unleashed at full power by the twin buster rifle. The Perfect Soldier knew however, there was still a good distance he needed to cover allowing the Wing Gundam Zero to get another shot at him. Beads of sweat trickled down his face as he spiraled downwards to avoid getting a firm lock from the Wing Gundam Zero's own targeting sensors. His flight of descent was nowhere near the boundaries of difficult, since it could only be categorized as unimaginable. Yet he was resolute and utterly defiant. He shall not fail. Not today.

Not in the face of an overwhelmingly powerful enemy.

Not against hopeless odds.

No... never... even if this was a losing cause...

Even if this was guaranteed to be a losing battle.

He shall see this one through till its bitter end.

"EPYON... guide me... guide me towards VICTORY!" Heero viciously snarled as a large trail of azure was aggressively expelled by the dark crimson mobile suit's booster engines.

"Again, Epyon!" He dictated soon after hearing the blare of energy sensors, notifying him that the highly dangerous Wing Gundam Zero had released another full power shot.

Heero shifted his trajectory at the precise moment the twin buster rifles unloaded a maximum charge blast. He could have made an easier maneuver with a wider swerve to steer away from the attack. Instead, he decided to weave an opposite course parallel above the massive beam's direction. The move was insane... it was highly impetuous and reckless... it was suicidal and belonged to a category where only he qualified.

The Ultimate Weapon.

The Sword of Chaos.

The Perfect Soldier.

His dreadful mobile suit surged downwards at blinding speed. A multitude of battle data and combat analysis once again rushed through his mind. The options and possibilities provided to him by the EPYON System were endless. He only needed to pick the best approach given from the throng of available choices. The brown haired boy knew that his decision would ultimately adjudicate victory or defeat. His brows scrunched closely together as the Epyon zoomed ferociously and further increased its velocity as it homed in towards the enemy.

But then... it happened.

A never-ending stream of images mercilessly plowed through his mind. The pictures were crystal clear in detail and ever consuming that its contents easily shattered his focus and concentration. The images seemed so life-like, richly defined and deeply moving. He felt something lodge itself firmly into his chest. His heart... was pounding at a rapid and abnormal pace. His mind... was throbbing with spikes of thoughts and shards of reminiscence giving him fleeting visions of one person.

The torrent of images was also coinciding with the memories that were being unearthed at the deepest abyss of his psyche.

All the scenes and images vary from each other... yet they share one common detail.

A person... a young woman... curly tipped raven hair... black head band... disarming smile... expressive cornflower blue eyes...

Fair skin... tall, lithe stature... playful mood... cheerful voice... incomparable joy... intense emotions... a profound...

_'Love...'_ He unconsciously muttered while feeling his heartbeats hammering through his chest.

She was there… sitting by the fountain ledge with her hair being gently swayed by the afternoon gale.

She was there… sleeping by the table while being showered by the last rays of the dying sunset.

She was there… raising her fist excitedly and continuously in the air while cheering from the bleachers.

She was there… playing delightedly with the dried leaves as they slowly fell while carried by the light breeze.

There could only be one...

An everlasting remembrance of the times he spent with the most important person in his life.

"H-Haruka... Haruka..." Heero fondly trailed upon recognizing the woman he so dearly cherishes.

She was hugging him tightly during that motorcycle ride after they decided to cut classes.

She was soothing both his heart and mind afterwards on their first visit to the View Deck Park together.

She was smiling while they shared that umbrella that one afternoon it was raining.

She was teary eyed initially and even slapped him involuntarily after his treatment on a strained muscle from her sprained foot.

"M-Morishima..." The Perfect Soldier solemnly completed as the images continued to arrive.

Reminding him... the memories they shared... the times they spent... the moments they were together.

The kiss she gave him by the cheek inside the school clinic.

The afternoon he found her at the arcade center and the activities they enjoyed while in the company of one another.

The evening of that same day he heard her heartfelt admission which caused him to revert after going berserk while protecting her.

The two of them dancing softly with each other in front of the live band at the hotel ballroom.

The Christmas Eve she broke through all his barriers and confessed her feelings for him.

They became lovers... They became one.

"The most important person in my life..." Heero uttered in trance while the scenes between them flooded his mind.

Her laughter that seemed music to his ears while they where throwing snow balls at each other.

Her playful giggles after teasing him with the manner he built his snowman.

Her soft and warm smile before he melted their lips together.

And her failed attempts at cooking which resulted to him getting knocked out cold.

She was... so passionate... so vibrant... so alive.

So full of life.

It made him want to live.

Pursue happiness.

Claim the joy that has long eluded him.

Have hope.

"The woman I love." He profoundly said as his pitch-black irises turned back to its Prussian blue shade.

She forgave him without harboring any ill-will or grievances after the misunderstanding with Chizuru Hotaru despite also being emotionally spent with worry for him after the major accident at the construction site.

She was extremely happy during the New Year's Eve festivities at the Shrine, her sky blue eyes reflected the joy within her heart as they prayed at the altar and read their fortunes.

She always held that one, special smile on her lips that he knew was only bestowed to him while they were catching gold fish and eating takoyaki at the temple grounds.

She gave him unparalleled joy every passing second they were together... she gave her whole self to him once more at the turn of the year... an unquestionable proof to the love, devotion, affection and complete trust she had accorded solely for him.

Only for him. Alone.

"The woman who loves me." He stated while his cobalt blue eyes stirred from its gaze and focus.

The Perfect Soldier felt a sudden rush forcefully change his heart's current pulse.

Like a powerful tide capable of shifting the entire momentum to its favor.

Life... was surging back to him... coursing through his veins... He was being revived.

The faintest notion he thought had been forever lost was now returning to him.

"I... I now remember... why I am here... the reason of all this... I now remember!"

_"I love you... Heero..." Haruka's tender whisper echoed inside his memories like a warm blanket that provided him solace... comfort._

Consoling and breathing life inside his heart.

"I..." Heero started as the images continued to pile up alongside the stream of logical computation.

_"I really do." She gently and meekly uttered but it honestly conveyed the depth of her affections for him._

"...will..." The brown haired boy gravely muttered as combat data and tactical analysis swarmed down heavily into his consciousness.

_"They're like us you know, even if separated from the rest..." She started to explain as a soft and tender smile began taking shape on her lips._

"...have..." Heero raptly resumed while noticing the main, along with the starboard and port side display panels began to glow a brilliance that was compounded by the confluence of various sources.

_"...they could survive as long as they have each other." Haruka mused, her cornflower blue eyes glimmering under the bright lights surrounding the festivities._

"...hope!" He confidently finished before the myriad of images suddenly relented and the vision in front of him became finally crystal clear.

The Epyon successfully steamrolled past the gigantic pillar of golden death and was now viciously streaking head on towards the Wing Gundam Zero. Riding the crest of such a momentum, Heero knew that the tide was now shifting favorably to his side. He swiftly converged on the monolithic white mobile suit in a span of few seconds before courageously ramming and strewing it aside. The impact was earth shattering as the collision of the two powerful behemoths was akin to a raging battle between gods and titans. The ground violently shuddered along with a heavy amount of dust and dirt were lifted then scattered at the vicinity. The impelling force had been so powerful that the Twin Buster Rifle was inadvertently released from the Wing Gundam Zero's grasp. Heero immediately pulled back the transformation lever causing the Epyon to revert from double-headed dragon mode to mobile suit configuration.

"I will... I will no longer be hopeless!" He determinedly said as the Epyon quickly lit up its gigantic beam sword and boosted towards the enemy suit.

Wing Gundam Zero was able to react in the nick of time as it pulled out a harlequin green beam saber from its compartment found at the top of the left shoulder. It also swung the energy weapon at the precise moment he slashed his beam sword. The clash between their weapons resulted into a blinding collision of emerald energies. Streaks of electricity surged out from the surface of the adjoined beam weaponry. He felt the formidable Wing Zero direct more energy charge towards the beam saber as it attempted to push back his pressing attack. However, he had the upper hand as the Epyon's own beam sword was both massive and capable of releasing an abundant supply of power being his mobile suit's primary weapon. The enemy seemed to have sensed this as Heero quickly noticed the pair of machine cannon's being summoned from its shoulders.

The gigantic white suit made from Gundanium retaliated. It rapidly unleashed a torrent of cannon slugs at him. The Perfect Soldier was swift to respond however, he immediately raised the Epyon's buckler and successfully shielded his suit from the numerous rounds thrown at him. Heero however was forced to disengage and create some distance between them. The enemy pilot seeing the opportunity, courageously lunged at him with his suit's beam saber. Another brilliant display of opposing energies from their energy weapons lit up the area surrounding them as he parried the blow with his beam sword. It also became the unofficial mark to begin their hostilities focused purely on swordplay.

Heero swung the Epyon's great beam sword with a combination of brute force and graceful finesse. He shifted his slashes and strikes at an astounding rate it was difficult if not impossible for the enemy to predict his pattern. He seemed to be a frenzied berserker in one glance and an elegant fighter on the next heartbeat. His attacks kept on rolling in a smooth yet vicious transition. He was also capably maneuvering the dreadful mobile suit in a supremely refined and contrastingly ferocious manner. The brown haired boy was unpredictable as he cut loose with a savage combination of slashes before transitioning in an instant to a series of fencer thrusts that could have instantly fell a foe of lesser degree. But the pilot of Wing Gundam Zero was relentless and clearly could be classified on a level at par with the Perfect Soldier. The enemy pilot was audacious and adamantly refused to fold or back down from Heero's unwavering assault. The Wing Zero maintained a cool yet resolute stance, utilizing its own array of strikes and piercing attacks to parry, deflect and even counter at given opportunities the brown haired boy's devastating offense.

"I need more speed, Epyon." Heero groaned as he initiated another magnificent exchange of strikes and parries against the enemy pilot.

The sword duel had been going on for the last half hour with neither combatant giving any quarter. Even with his uncanny shifting of sword stances and the advantage posed by the Epyon's beam sword, Heero was unable to penetrate the defense centered on the superb swordsmanship of the Wing Gundam Zero's pilot. However, the same could be said on his opponent's side as no matter how hard it tried, the enemy pilot had also failed to land even a single blow against him. The battle seemed to be heading for a stalemate between the two equally matched dreadnaughts. Yet a duel of such intensity while also featuring two opposing systems created to achieve absolute victory would never be settled with such a conclusion.

It was already shaping into a war of attrition between them. Heero was fully aware of this facet as he surmised that whoever the enemy pilot was, had also been contending with the strain brought by managing the advance operating system installed within Wing Gundam Zero. The white monolithic suit made from Gundanium let loose five successive blows all concentrated at breaking his abnormal pattern. He swiftly countered with his own combination of slashes that successfully met the impelling force brought on by the assault. Without any delay, Heero transitioned from defense to offense as he retaliated with four consecutive diagonal slices interchanging above each shoulder. His enemy seemed to have anticipated this as it crossed swords with him on each blow before the Epyon quickly spun around and unleashed a wide sweeping slash. Wing Zero did not expect this move as its pilot utilized the crash shield to protect itself and braced for impact rather than parrying with the beam saber. Heero felt the Epyon's beam sword pound mercilessly against the enemy suit's massive crash shield.

The impact was staggering, reverberating like a thunderclap while the ground beneath them trembled. Yet his opponent did not waver as it instantaneously plunged its harlequin beam saber towards him after using the Wing Gundam Zero's entire might to deflect his beam sword with the crash shield. It fully expected to capitalize from the opening created brought on by the momentum of his last attack. However, the enemy pilot never expected that Heero was just waiting and already anticipating this seemingly victorious move.

Wing Gundam Zero's right arm was fully extended in a thrusting motion before the Epyon's heat rod suddenly came out of nowhere and amputated its entirety.

The assault was swift, brutal and dangerously accurate. The colossal suit of Gundanium had its whole right arm cleaved off completely with a single sharp lash from the Epyon's superheated whip. Unbeknownst to his opponent, Heero's decision to sparingly use the heat rod was intentional. He patiently waited for the precise moment to utilize the cruel weapon and immediately seized the moment opportunity presented itself. His perseverance was greatly rewarded as the attack yielded devastating results. Not only was the Wing Gundam Zero missing its sword arm but the duel's outcome has shifted drastically to his favor.

Despite the overwhelming setback, the enemy pilot alertly pulled back to set up distance between them.

_'There is no escape.'_ He mused while the Epyon's own Search Eye locked on at the Wing Gundam Zero's cockpit.

His opponent seem to be aware of this as it dropped the huge crash shield before its left hand reached for the remaining beam saber stored at the right shoulder compartment.

Its energy blade shone a grisly shade of harlequin green soon as the Wing Gundam Zero activated the weapon.

Both of them stared silently at each other, cautious yet at the same time eager to finally conclude the hostilities.

They knew that everything will be decided in one... final clash.

Heero paced his breathing as calmly and evenly as he could while watching out for the slightest possible movement the enemy.

He was shaken out of his concentration upon receiving a sudden transmission from the enemy pilot using the open channel.

"What is your purpose?" The voice spoke in a reserved yet challenging manner.

The question struck his mind like an ice pick breaking through a block of ice.

A sliver of memory pierced deeply into his thoughts.

_"Even if I have to face all the problems and miseries in this world, I won't be afraid because I know I'm not alone, you will never leave me." Haruka declared as her cornflower blue eyes brimmed with happiness and affection dedicated only to him._

He left her soon after... and along with his abandonment, the Perfect Soldier lost all hope on living.

He ran away... a coward... a broken man.

But today... he was making a stand.

"A purpose provides definition to living. And mine has been nothing but meaningless till she came into my life."

The brown haired boy felt his chest thumping in response to his thoughts before he slowly smirked and continued with his response.

"My purpose... has a name."

"You are the embodiment of war. You have been created and bred for but one purpose... as your existence only lies in the battlefield." The enemy pilot replied without any remorse before lunging at him with a sudden burst from the Wing Gundam Zero's Vernier Thrusters.

The move was abrupt and banked heavily on the element of surprise.

Heero was keen on anticipating the precipitous charge from his enemy while the Epyon firmly held the massive beam sword sideways with both hands.

His cobalt blue eyes narrowed as the moments seemingly transitioned from real time into slow motion. The EPYON system has activated the phase reaction mode which was a prime feature inherent also to the ZERO system as it alters split-second events into a time lag display. However, the sheer amount of data and calculations involved were forcefully and ravenously fed into the pilot's consciousness in a span no longer than the blink of an eye.

At such a critical moment the pilot can only choose one of the many options provided to him by the highly advanced system that will determine total victory or absolute defeat.

There is only but a small window within this very constrained time frame that could only result to death or survival.

He saw the Wing Gundam Zero charge furiously at him with all Vernier Thrusters at maximum.

Its remaining arm clenched the harlequin green beam saber obliquely at an angle between its rear and side.

The enemy rapidly erased the gap between them while making its blazing approach.

His Prussian blue irises quickly saw the instant it swung the beam saber in a striking motion.

A killer.

A murderer.

A slayer.

He was and _still_ all of those... but today will be different.

Heero was a man driven by a purpose.

"Her name is Haruka!" The Perfect Soldier stated with conviction before swinging the fearsome beam sword at the exact moment Wing Zero closed the distance at arm's length.

Epyon's emerald eyes were smoldering with fury as it unleashed a diagonal sweeping slash that covered from low left to high right which had been initiated from its left-hand side.

The dreadful crimson mobile suit held its massive beam sword in both hands with the blade raised obtusely upwards and its tip pointing at the skies.

Wing Gundam Zero was gruesomely thrown sideways due to the unusual yet perfect coalescence of precision and savagery from the Epyon's final assault.

Both limbs of the suit powered by ZERO System were grisly amputated leaving it without any primary weapons except the Vulcan cannons at the head piece and the machine cannons found at each shoulder. Heero threw an impassive glance at the vanquished mobile suit as he waited for the enemy pilot to open the hatch and exit the cockpit. He did not need to linger for long as the defeated opponent soon left his cockpit. Wing Zero's pilot wore an all black flight suit with silver trimmings and patches. His head was covered by a white helmet obviously specialized for compatibility with the highly daunting ZERO System. Finally seeing the defeated pilot on full view, Heero noticed his adversary was bloodied at the right torso which was being covered by the pilot's left hand. He stood shakily on the ground before raising both hands in the air as he stood before him, an evident gesture of surrender.

"We are at an open clearing, be warned that even though you've been defeated I still consider you as a threat. If you make even the slightest attempt to do something that is classified as suspicious, I will never hesitate to take you down with everything at my disposal." The Perfect Soldier seriously warned as he fixed his mobile suit a respectable distance from the fallen Wing Zero.

He saw the enemy pilot nodded in apprehension through the Epyon's cameras which were locked and zoomed at his defeated adversary.

After ascertaining that the distance between his suit and the Wing Zero was sufficient, Heero scanned their immediate vicinity once again to check if there was any opportunity for his opponent to retaliate once he tries to disembark from the Epyon. The Perfect Soldier's safety protocols had been appeased after surveying the area, as aside from the ruined Wing Gundam Zero there was practically no other obstruction in the area that could be used as a cover. He also silently berated himself after being reminded by his psyche that the pilot was also injured, though its severity was unknown to him, the brown haired boy determined that its gravity could be serious if the blood which blotted his flight suit at the torso was any indication.

Heero had already removed his helmet before securing the sidearm stored at one of the auxiliary compartments inside the cockpit. After opening the hatch, he cast out the landing cable before stepping at the designated foothold which would bring him down from the cockpit's opening using a series of internal mechanisms within his mobile suit. The Perfect Soldier had his sidearm trained at the enemy pilot while the landing cord brought him down. Meanwhile the defeated pilot had been true to his earlier gesture as he never made any suspicious movement that Heero could consider as threatening or dangerous.

With his gun pointed at the enemy pilot, the brown haired boy warily approached his defeated opponent before stopping and setting a distance of about 15 feet between them.

"Identify yourself." Heero coldly ordered raising the gun a bit higher as he aimed at his adversary's head.

"You know me full well." The pilot simply answered.

"Remove your head gear slowly and throw it at your left side. I won't hesitate to plant a bullet between your eyes if you try anything else." The brown haired boy stolidly threatened.

The defeated pilot obediently removed his helmet without doing anything perilous other than follow Heero's orders.

He flung his helmet to his side before icily glaring at the former pilot of Wing Gundam.

Heero's Prussian blue orbs widened as he saw the features of the person in front.

Mass of chocolate brown hair...

Cold and unfeeling pitch black eyes...

Emotionless and unflinching aura...

The young man looked exactly like him.

A carbon copy.

He could be mistaken as his twin.

"Who are you?" Heero lowly growled as he fixed the sidearm dead center on his look-alike's face.

"I am you."

"What?" He astonishingly inquired, taken aback from the defeated pilot's reply.

"Your inner conflict. Your driver of logic and reason... and of course... the persona of your hidden facet." The young man revealed to him as the entire scenery was replaced by nothing but a vast plain entirely mantled in pure white. Aside from the two of them, only the Epyon and Wing Gundam Zero were retained as the battlefield, the burning trees, the charred hulks and scattered debris, along with the evening sky had all been erased.

"You're... my psyche... you're my... mind..." Heero uttered in disbelief yet never removing his aim at the entity before him.

"You have done nothing but run away. You attempted to steady your resolve and fight for a cause... but you only end up wavering. Not until now." The being said unkindly while its pitch black irises stared at him challengingly.

"It is... different now."

"How is it any different? We are nothing but a tool created for war. The Ultimate Weapon designed to accomplish any given mission no matter how difficult... even those classified as impossible. The Perfect Soldier whose skills have been honed to excellence. Ready to kill, murder or slay... anyone... anything that is considered an obstacle in achieving absolute victory." The entity coldly reminded Heero of his origins... his identity.

"I... am no longer just a tool or weapon. I... am a man. A man who despite losing his way and always gets astray... now knows his purpose." The brown haired boy determinedly replied as he slowly rationalized his current situation.

"Purpose? Your purpose is to be the perfection and embodiment of the remorseless, killing machine you truly are. Your only purpose is to accomplish your mission."

"I have a new mission now." Heero coolly responded while looking steadily at his double. "A man could never recognize his existence lest he has a purpose. My mission is driven by that purpose."

"Bold words. Will you truly... defy destiny, fate... everything, just for her?"

"I will. Because I want to... to be the man that she truly deserves. I want to be with her... the most important person in my life." The cobalt blue eyed boy answered just after lowering his gun.

"You have... a closet full of skeletons which includes me. How do you think she'll accept or at the very least... understand that?"

"You said it earlier, I have done nothing but run away. Now... I will be surrendering everything to her. I admit... my past is the root cause of my fear, I am afraid to be rejected." Heero stated in full honesty before continuing.

"Yet still, I will tell her everything. Even you. Yes... especially you, the very definition of who I was in the past. An aspect of who I am and who I'll always be. Because you are a part of me. But you are not the entirety of me. Being with her made me realize I could be a better man... she made me want to be a better man. I will strive to be that someone who can stand rightfully by her side. I will no longer hide the truth. And even if I lose her. I still acknowledge you... Perfect Soldier."

Silence.

The space between them has been filled with tension due to the topic of their argument.

Heero still held a determined look at the embodiment of his mind before he noticed the gleam of Prussian blue appear from its eyes.

"You are ready." His mind's representation, the Perfect Soldier, concluded.

"Accepting who you were, knowing who you are and striving to be the best at who you could be is all that I ask of you. I will always answer your summon when you require the strength, skills and capabilities for the upcoming mission. But beware... that if you ever waver or lose the resolve to face her... you could never count on me to follow any more act of cowardice." His psyche encouraged and at the same time warned while moving towards him.

His mind's representation halted its approach and slightly smirked before nodding at him.

"Thank you." Heero sincerely uttered before feeling his mind, the embodiment of the Perfect Soldier slowly dissipate and vanished as it merged with him.

He heard the soft creak of a door being opened from his rear.

Soon as he turned, Heero saw a doorway left ajar behind him.

* * *

><p>The room or more appropriately, the expanse was no different from the one he had left. An endless plain filled only with white along a skyline painted purely in the same shade as well. Except him, there were no other objects... save for another person along with the small animal standing beside it. Heero felt a deathly chill pass through his skin sending shivers down his spine. He easily recognized who it was. The person was wearing a white sun dress with matching white flat shoes and a large round hat.<p>

There could be no mistake... it was the girl and her little dog.

Yet something was peculiar or vaguely... different from how he remembers seeing her.

The young girl had a happy smile painted from her lips, a far cry from the sad or eerie ones he was normally accorded during their conversations.

Her eyes spoke differently as well, they were not staring back at him in a condescending manner.

They glittered with joy and satisfaction.

Heero was still making his way towards her but the young girl suddenly broke into a run to meet him.

He was all the more surprised when the little girl flung herself at him soon as they got close to each other.

His eyes widened a bit after feeling the young girl's embrace.

"You did it!" She gleefully remarked while hugging him tightly, her small dog was excitedly wagging its tail and delightfully barking not far from them.

"Of course... you're..." Heero trailed after realization of the girl's true identity.

"You're my soul."

"Yes, I am." The girl contentedly replied as she nodded her head in agreement.

"But how come..."

"My form also represents a good number of your aspects similar to the Perfect Soldier." She started to explain while her little dog yelped in approval. "I appear as a child because this is a facet you were forced to abandon when you were trained as the Perfect Weapon. You have to forsake your _innocence_ to be the sword that eventually ended all conflict. The girl that you inadvertently killed during that mission... along with all the other innocents whose blood was spilled by your hands. I reflect all the _guilt_ that has accumulated inside you throughout the war."

"I can never take away the actions I did in the past. I could never bring back the lives I've taken... All I could do right now... is to live rightfully for the sake of those who perished during the war. Ask forgiveness despite the gravity of my sins and shortcomings. I could never be forgiven by everyone, but I will try and put all my effort... for the one person that matters most to me."

"You have found the answer." The young girl smiled in understanding after hearing his response.

He subtly curled his lips and tipped his head lightly.

"You have forgiven yourself." She softly said to him.

"It has to start from me. Any penance for my actions would only be hypocritical unless I forgive myself. I... will do everything I can to atone myself and be truly hers once again."

"The road will not be easy. What if... she doesn't give you anymore chance?"

"I will live with it. I shall accept her decision wholeheartedly and continue to love her till my last breath."

"Why?"

"A kind person once told me that when you really love someone... you have to let them go, set them free. I misunderstood the correct meaning of that proverb. I didn't set her free... I just abandoned her and thought only of myself. Now, I will tell her everything about me, no more lies, no more obscurity. I could finally put all my emotions into rest knowing that I am no longer hiding anything from her. And even if she can't accept me... I will be appeased and deeply consoled by the fact that I am letting her go without anymore burden to bear." Heero relayed in clarity before the girl asked him once again.

"But what if you return and found out that you no longer matter to her? Would you still go through all this?"

"That is why I need to go through all of this. I will never know unless I find out. And I am willing to risk everything just for a chance."

"A chance?"

"A chance to be with her... always... or for even just a short period of time. And especially during her hour of need." He solemnly uttered while looking deeply into the little girl's eyes.

"Indeed... time is of the essence, for you both. I won't be keeping you here any longer." The little girl remembered before momentarily pausing then adding, "Thank you for removing the guilt that has long stained me."

Heero smiled subtly and grunted in understanding as he felt the image of his soul embrace him tightly.

"Remember, you resonate with her. I'll admit this... she is the only one I have sensed that you share a very deep affinity... one that transcends the boundaries of time and space. It is a bond you would need to depend on as powerful forces attempt to separate the two of you from each other. Don't give up, no matter what. Don't lose her."

He obtained and placed her words of wisdom deeply inside his heart as the young girl along with the small dog dissolved into nothingness.

He felt light... he was free.

The brown haired boy slowly stood up and went on his way towards another doorway left partly open which was located towards the north east.

* * *

><p>The vastness was no different from the previous locations. A borderless room painted and covered from the skies to the ground with nothing but white. For about half an hour he drifted aimlessly, meeting no one else as he traversed the endless span of pure white. The brown haired boy was beginning to wonder when he heard a soft voice suddenly called out his attention.<p>

"Psst."

The tone was impish and playful.

Heero turned to look over his shoulder and was flabbergasted upon seeing its owner.

The person stood a couple of feet behind him. The individual possessed long, flowing, curly tipped raven hair, pristine cornflower blue eyes and an adorable smile with a hint of mischief was hanging on her lips. She stood at a height a few inches smaller than him. Even though she wore a simple black school uniform he was familiar with, the clothing did not deter the outline of her impressive figure... a beauty comparable to that of a goddess he had been given the sole right to witness its full splendor.

"H-Haruka?"

The person shook her head sideways before replying.

"I look exactly like her. But I am not. Her form is how you see me because she is the person that resides within this part of yours."

"Of course... because... you're my..." Heero breathlessly stated upon comprehension.

"You always see me in your dreams... already dying or getting killed as a result of your actions. You shoved me aside despite my calls. You ignored me even when I plead. You abandoned me in spite of everything. You killed me on a number of occasions. But I never died... as your feelings for her never did." The young woman who looked like Haruka sadly explained as her sky blue irises bore deeply into his.

"...My heart." He somberly completed while his chest tightened... asphyxiating his conscience. He was reprehensible for every act she had mentioned.

"I am the part of you that never gave up." She gently confided while stepping closer to him before tenderly placing her hand above his chest.

"She gives life... purpose to you. I am filled only with the love you have for her. She is..."

"My hope." Heero answered as he gazed fondly at the contents of his heart.

The Haruka... or the image represented by his heart was still in sorrow yet he could feel the warmth of hope and see the glimmer of expectation shining from its cornflower blue eyes. He has long neglected its yearnings. He has deliberately shunned its pleadings. He even ruthlessly abandoned its call during his darkest hour.

His heart was the one who received the harshest and worst treatment possible. Yet it always believed in him. It stood defiant when all hope seemed to have abandoned him. It never left him even if he has forsaken the person that brought meaning into his otherwise barren existence. It never gave up on him and refused to accept defeat.

It sheltered and kept the lone remaining ray of hope as darkness consumed his entire horizon. It held on tightly to that one belief that he will come back and reclaim his happiness. It waited for him all this time.

For this very moment.

For his return.

And he shall not fail his heart anymore.

"I am so unworthy, I have treated you unfairly and I am most undeserving of you. Please... please forgive me for all the pain and sorrow I have caused you. Give me one last chance to prove myself and correct all the mistakes I've made. Just one final chance... is all that I ask of you." Heero poignantly admitted and sincerely pleaded as he determinedly enclosed his heart's representation in a fierce embrace.

"I am very much like her... how you see, think and feel her. This is how you came to know the true meaning of love. The one she gave you… that was so pure, trusting... boundless... and ever so loyal. Of course... I'll forgive you." His heart, appearing in all of Haruka's likeness uttered while tears fell from its sky blue irises.

"I can't promise you that I will win her back. But I can guarantee you that I will do everything... all that it takes... even my life if necessary to let her know how much she means to me. I could only assure you that I will do anything even if it's beyond my reach to let her feel how much I care for her. And I can only ensure that I will exhaust every means possible to tell her how much I love her. After all that I've done... I can never expect everything to go my way." He solemnly replied while carefully brushing aside the strands of curly tipped raven hair away from her tear stained face.

"The heart would see what the eyes does not. Her heart would hear if you humbly knock and be remorseful of your past actions. Her heart would listen when you plead with all honesty and sincerity. As to how her heart answers... it would all depend on how you submit yourself under her mercy. It all lies with you." His heart's representation answered before gently touching his cheek.

"You still placed your trust in me despite all my shortcomings."

"The moment you decided that you will no longer deny her and resolved to never tarnish her memories again... hope once again gave me a reason to believe. Same with you... I no longer want to be hopeless. I don't want to remain homeless. What she said back then had always been true."

_"... They say home is where the heart is. I agree with that saying because your heart is the place my heart considers as home." Haruka truthfully told him as her face gently flushed while her eyes softly glowed._

_'I will no longer be hopeless.'_

_'I shall no longer be homeless.'_

"If I am what her heart considers as home... it is also the same thing on my case as well. Hers is the place I consider as home too." His heart's image said as another tear made its way down from her cheeks.

"Lend me the courage and the will that only you possess... when I return... and subject myself to be judged for condemnation on all the times I wronged her."

"I won't leave you, not now... not ever. I have been with you always. Remember... true strength is found here." The representation of his emotions vowed before gently placing her hand on his chest directly above his heart. "While true courage is facing hopeless odds with an indomitable will and a steadfast heart."

"Thank you." Heero said in gratitude as he smiled lightly and tightly embraced his heart's image till it slowly faded into thin air.

* * *

><p>He felt exhausted physically and mentally the moment both of his eyes stirred open. It was similar to that of someone who has completed a battery of field exercises and series of academic tests all in one day. The brown haired boy heaved a long drawn exhale as he scanned the vicinity. Heero was inside the mission control area, one of the many rooms located inside the very same secret facility he was trained since childhood to be the Perfect Soldier. The hidden base of Doctor J where Wing Gundam was created and he lived for at least 3 years prior to the initiation of Operation Meteor.<p>

The sprawling facility has been devoid of any activity ever since the conclusion of the Eve Wars and subsequent death of Doctor J, as a result the hidden base had been shutdown and abandoned. Knowledge of its existence and location was left only to him after its benefactor Dekim Barton perished at the close of the Mariemaia Incursion. The Perfect Soldier had arrived at the L1 Colony just yesterday and wasted no time by immediately going over to the hidden installation. For the 3 years it has remained dormant, the facility exhibited little to no signs of deterioration as far as structural integrity, systems functionality and serviceable machinery were concerned. The place gave off a mute, cold and lifeless feel similar to that of a graveyard with the sole except ion from the intermittent beeping coming from the terminal he was using.

He came here to face the ghosts of his past.

He went here to confront his inner demons.

The visit to the old secret base had a deep meaning to his mental and emotional psyche.

Reconcile his past... represented by the little girl.

Accept his present... embodied by the Perfect Soldier.

Live his future... signified by the most important person in his life.

"I will... defy my fate. Challenge my destiny. I shall claim what I... I rightfully deserve." Heero firmly worded out as he stared at the display screen after hearing a single notifying beep from the terminal.

His cobalt blue eyes widened slightly then narrowed determinedly upon reading the content.

It was understandable.

The words that appeared from his workstation brought contrasting feelings of dread and anticipation within him.

**File Transfer Complete.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>4:17pm, 10th of February 2012 A.D. (GMT +8:00 Tokyo)<strong>_

Hibiki sighed while looking at her best friend who was talking with a few underclassmen at the hallway. Classes for the day were over and as was customary, they would be walking home together since there was no club practice that afternoon for the swimming team. The mild mannered captain of the swim team looked with feelings of unease and sadness as Haruka smiled and laughed with the trio of young girls from the freshmen class. Yes, Haruka was smiling once again and true... the lovely campus idol was even laughing but Hibiki felt deeply disturb as she continued observing her closest friend. The raven haired beauty had returned to school just two days ago after being rushed and confined to the hospital for six days. Since her recovery, Haruka seemed to have returned from her normal self... fun-loving, easy-going and most of all... carefree. Hibiki sadly watched her friend as Haruka kindly conversed with the three freshmen before getting surprised when someone suddenly spoke from behind.

"Sham."

The often serious yet gentle young lady turned and was a bit astonished upon learning that the voice belonged to none other than Manaka Hiba. One of their fellow Seniors but from a different class.

"You see it too." Hibiki noted to which Manaka nodded in agreement.

"Shattered." Manaka concluded in a single word as she joined her on observing Haruka.

"Yes." Hibiki softly answered while looking at her best friend unhappily.

_**-oxo-**_

"Hibiki... where is he?" Haruka weakly asked the moment she opened her eyes and recognized the swim team captain.

"H-Haruka..." She hesitantly trailed before shifting her gaze away.

Hibiki felt something invisible lodge itself inside her throat, preventing the young woman from speaking any further. The current scene was too difficult to bear. Hibiki's kind heart had been crushed upon seeing Haruka in such a sorry state but the burden was all the more compounded after hearing the first set of words the raven haired young lady spoke the instant she regained consciousness. Despite her miserable situation and fragile condition, the first thing Haruka did was ask for the presence of the very same person who hurt her. The reason why she was laying sick on a bed inside the hospital with an IV administered on her right limb. The cause of all her pain and suffering. The man who crushed her. It was a dilemma that Hibiki found too hard to swallow especially after seeing the sorrow dwelling inside Haruka's cornflower blue eyes as her friend expectantly inquired the young man she solely allowed inside her heart.

How does she answer that question? Does she reply in full honesty and in effect, quell all signs of hope Haruka still held dearly for Heero? Or she respond with another lie like the previous occasions Haruka had requested and thus continue the cycle of allaying her friend's growing dependency on false hope?

_'Why do you put me in such a predicament, Haruka?'_

"Of course... he isn't here..." The campus idol ascertained, purging Hibiki from her musings.

"J-just focus on getting your strength back." The swim team captain tentatively replied in an effort to change the topic.

"I... love him... so much, you... you know that... right?" Haruka tenderly spoke while earnestly looking at her.

Hibiki bitterly smiled before nodding in understanding.

_'I know... and it has also destroyed you.'_

Haruka seemed to have read her thoughts as tears slowly streamed down from her sky blue eyes.

"You don't have to hide it from me. I am so pathetic."

"But you are fortunate, Haruka. According to the attending physician, you were burning with a high fever when the shrine maiden and temple priest brought you here." Hibiki encouragingly said in an effort to lift her friend's spirits.

"You're still avoiding the topic... It's ok, though. Because... because you no longer need to worry about me soon." Her best friend cryptically responded while sniffling in between sentences.

_"...But now that he's gone... It would be better if I just die!" Haruka despairingly said while crying from the other line._

The remembrance of her closest friend's threatening words had barely lingered out from her memories when a deeply disturbing yet unexplainable feeling encroached itself inside her.

"Don't you dare, Haruka. Don't you EVER even think of doing it. No matter how sad or difficult your experience with love is, you have to remember that life is precious." Hibiki strenuously pointed out.

"I know... Which is why the present me... this side of me... and the part of me that would always belong to him... has to die. So that I may be reborn... so that I can become whole once again." Haruka carefully explained in between chokes as tears ran across her cheeks.

"Haruka..."

"I promised to myself that if he's not here when I wake up... I will truly give up on him... it's a sign that I really need to surrender my feelings for him. The reason I went to the Shrine was to let go of him. But... I never knew it would be this painful to forcibly kill my heart and forget him."

"You're still young Haruka, there are many..."

"True love only comes once, Hibiki." Her best friend painfully replied, cutting the serious young woman in mid-sentence. The campus idol woefully smiled before holding Hibiki's hand tightly with her left palm.

"I want you to remember... How much he means to me... How much I care about him... How much I love him... Hibiki." Haruka tearfully pleaded while firmly holding her hand.

"Of course... Haruka. How could I not..? You were so... beautiful... you were so... blinding. I... I envied you." The captain of Kibitou's swim team recalled in clarity as her voice cracked due to the sheer pressure rampaging inside her chest.

"Thank you, Hibiki. Now... Let me just... let me just cry for him... one last time." Haruka softly said but tears were already flowing steadily down her sky blue eyes.

Hibiki lowered her head and turned to look away from her closest friend, "I'll be going now. I will just tell her your mother that you don't want to be disturbed once I leave."

With a heavy heart, she moved towards the doorway, yet she was barely out of the room when she heard Haruka weep in sorrow.

It was... heartrendingly painful.

She softly closed the door and left her best friend inside the room. The moment the door latched firmly, the mild mannered young woman leaned her back on the adjacent wall and let out the tears she had been suppressing in front of Haruka.

_'Heero Yuy... you heartless... bastard... why did you do this to Haruka?'_ Hibiki screamed within her thoughts as she covered her mouth with one hand to stifle her own sobs.

_**-oxo-**_

They noticed the three young girls bow respectfully to Haruka before the campus idol smiled cheerfully in return and went towards their direction.

"What was that all about, Haruka?" Hibiki curiously asked as the raven haired beauty approached them.

"They're members of the culinary club asking me to sample some of their dishes tomorrow afternoon."

"Well, I think that would be a good opportunity for you to..."

"Oh... I don't plan on making any appearance at all." The campus idol impassively said which caused Hibiki to stare surprisingly at her closest friend.

"Haruka?"

"A smile devoid of any emotion. Cold, grey ashen eyes that has given up on hope. I could see past the facade, Morishima Haruka." Manaka pointedly stated in a very rare occasion that she spoke longer than three words.

Haruka's smile immediately faded soon as she heard the statement thrown at her by the fellow third year.

"Hiba Manaka... No matter how I see it, you don't stand to gain anything from focusing your attention on me. But it's not like I can stop you, so... rebuke me or mock me... go ahead, be my guest."

"Haruka, you don't have to be harsh. Hiba-san is only..." Hibiki mediated as she tried to get in between her best friend and Manaka.

"Telling the truth." Manaka interjected while looking at Haruka with sadness reflected on her dark irises before continuing, "Morishima Haruka... you may fool many but there will be those who could see past your shell."

"I won't be taken again as a fool or a silly girl or an unknowing person anymore. I've been deceived and betrayed, it's about time I get back." Haruka gravely replied as she glared at the long haired Manaka.

"How you were last time was understandable. Vindictiveness won't allow you to regain what you have lost." The laconic third year reasoned while holding her ground in a match of stares with Haruka.

"Lost... you say? Hiba-san let me make this clear with you... I don't want to recover anything. I only intend to make everyone realize how miserable life really is." The raven haired beauty sarcastically explained with a cold gleam peeking from her now… ashen grey irises.

"So all these false pleasantries you exchange with every unwitting victim is part of an elaborate ruse to get back at the betrayal you've suffered."

"I'd say partly right. I could not care any less what they think or feel. I just want them to learn that giving trust and being betrayed in return is an irony and reality in life."

"This is not you. The real Haruka..." Hibiki strongly disagreed with both brows knitted closely together as she fixed her eyes at the raven haired beauty.

"Is kind, stupid, silly and trusting, right? I don't see anything wrong with opening everyone's eyes to the harshness of life."

"You have to take a long hard look at yourself in front of the mirror. What has become of you? This isn't you... The Haruka before..."

"Is dead." Haruka flatly finished for Hibiki.

"I refuse to believe that." She stiffly responded at her closest friend.

"The way I see things right now is like looking at the world with only two perspectives. It's either black or white. No grey areas. You give trust... You get betrayed. There is nothing in between. So, Hibiki... either you stand by me or against me. What will it be?" Haruka callously stated with her eyes focused seriously at Hibiki.

"Cruel." Manaka uttered as she threw a cautious glance at Haruka before sadly looking at the swim team captain.

Hibiki only bowed her head and nodded slightly in frustration.

* * *

><p><em><strong>6:03am, 11th of February, A.C. 198<strong>_

"This is Oscar Zulu Wun Tree Mike Sierra, all checks have been completed, all systems are green, this baby is hot and ready to go." Duo reported over the comm while waiting for launch orders.

It was a queue for Heero to fit the black helmet over his head and tugged at the crossed straps of the safety belt before making a final round of tests on all systems of the mobile suit Wing Gundam.

_Running Diagnostics check…_

_Initializing…_

Unit Model: XXXG-001W

Unit Name/Variant: Wing Gundam-FG

Gundanium Hull Integrity - 100%

Primary Targeting System - Active

High Mobility Vernier Thrusters - 100%

Search Eye - Active

Linear Suspension - 100%

ZERO System Program - Active

Fold Generator Overdrive - 100%

Ultracompact Fusion Reactor charge level: 100%

Composite Internal Alloys - 90%

Self-Destruct System - Disabled

High Response Sensors - Active

Secondary/Sub Weapon Systems - Active

_'All systems are good.'_ Heero noted as he flicked a set of switches in preparation of his own launch.

"This is Tree X-Ray Golf Zero Zero Wan Whiskey, all systems are set, ready to proceed with mission parameters." He declared on the commlink as the ZERO System's globular display began displaying his flight plan based from twenty third model of Wing Gundam Fold Generator trial run.

"This is command center, call sign Oscar Zulu Wun Tree Mike Sierra, please proceed to the designated position, we'll be sending you the coordinates shortly." Quatre replied before nodding shortly at Trowa who then typed in the necessary codes at his keyboard to open the main hangar's exit.

"Bay doors are being opened." The taciturn young man confirmed with the blond haired Quatre after hearing the loud hiss from the pressurized locks of the hangar exit.

The wait did not take long as the massive bay doors soon slid open.

"This is command center, Oscar Zulu Wun Tree Mike Sierra, you're clear to launch." The Winner heir declared on the private channel, signaling for Duo to proceed.

"Copy that command center, this is Duo, heading out with the Epyon!" The pilot who formerly called himself as the _'god of death'_ excitedly announced over the radio.

The fearsome mobile suit took a couple of steps before transforming to its twin headed dragon mode and billowing out a radiant trail of azure.

"Woo hoo! The Epyon has left the building! Let's make this quick so you could ready those sandwiches once I return, Quatre!" Duo broadcasted over the commlink as his mobile suit successfully surged out from the secret hangar.

"Affirmative on that request, Duo." Quatre kindly replied as he began tracking their fellow pilot's heading through a secondary display.

"Oh and in case I forgot, tell _'Yuy-kun'_ to get his ass out here pronto! _'Morishima sempai's'_ been waiting for his return over the last two thousand years!"

"Shut up, Duo." He curtly responded knowing the lavender eyed boy's penchant for badgering him.

"Now that's the spirit! Here's a suggested entry for Wing Gundam's logbook, Yuy-kun. _14th of February 2012 A.D. - Valentines Day with..._" The braided haired pilot continued before pausing and clearing his throat.

"_...Haruka..._" Duo uttered the raven haired beauty's name in his best reenactment of Heero's deep cool voice.

"Could you please cut off his transmission, Quatre?" The Perfect Soldier frustratingly said with an annoyed look from his normally impassive face.

Quatre laughed quietly while listening at Duo's relentless teasing. Trowa's lone visible emerald eye reflected his own amusement from their fellow pilot's natural sense of humor.

"Hey! No fair! Look... Quatre and even Trowa's enjoying the Duo Maxwell Show! Besides... that's how you say her name. There's a certain ring or tingle whenever you mention _'Haruka'_ with that cool voice of yours." Duo answered while grinning ear to ear.

"Duo, you are near the designated watch point. Observe radio silence and standby for further orders." Trowa broadcasted on the private frequency in an effort to return the focus at the ongoing Fold Generator run.

Today was the day. The day where he will attempt to challenge his fate. He will set things straight by going back to the past and attempt to reclaim the love of the woman he so deeply cherishes. The brown haired boy had just returned from his successful sojourn at L1 the previous day but immediately requested they proceed with the launch soon as they convened that same evening. Understanding his circumstances, Quatre, Trowa and Duo unanimously agreed that they perform the Fold Generator run on the next morning. During the days that followed since he left for L1, Trowa and Duo had worked tirelessly in completing and finishing the repairs for Wing Gundam. Quatre on his end - calibrated both the Ultra Compact Fusion Reactor and the Fold Generator based from the initial settings that allowed him to successfully complete the original trial run. All three of his fellow pilots... his friends, had toiled day in and day out to ensure that upon his return, everything would be ready.

And they did not disappoint him.

He had sought and asked forgiveness for his sins back on the trip to Gaullia and unexpected meeting with Sylvia Noventa.

He had faced and emerged victorious against his inner demons and the ghosts of his past during that brief stay at L1.

He had climbed back to reach the surface after falling into a deep chasm of misery and despair.

_'I want to be with you... Haruka... for always... even until the end of time.'_ Heero pondered while waiting for the queue to launch.

"Tree X-Ray Golf Zero Zero Wan Whiskey, this is command center, you are cleared for take off." Quatre announced on their personal channel.

His cobalt blue orbs instinctively glanced at the trio of signal lights found on the right side of the hangar exit once all three turn green, it was time for him to leave. Meanwhile the runway was illuminated through a pair of columns arrayed into broken lines. The brown haired boy heard the hiss of his Vernier thrusters grow louder soon as he increased energy output to the boosters. Both of his brows creased closely to each other in anticipation.

Then it happened... all three red lights transitioned to green.

_'Now!'_

Heero pushed both throttles forward and Wing Gundam surged out of the hangar rapidly.

A rich trail of sapphire was left on his wake. After clearing the hangar, the Perfect Soldier loaded the 23rd model of his original run in conjunction to the current flight plan. Heero wanted to ensure that everything would be similar as to how the trial run had been accomplished if he was to get a shot on returning to the past by entering the very same spatial hole which would make it seem that time moves congruently with the current and that of the past. There was no room for errors. No leeway. No acceptable margins. Nothing. He has to accomplish everything with timing and precision using only his phenomenal piloting skills to help him. It was a daunting task even for a pilot of Heero's caliber... but he will accept nothing less than achieve his mission designates. The stakes are at an all time high - his joy, future and hope all rests on the success of this mission. Not to mention... that the very life of the person Heero loves has been used as a wager by the forces he now willfully defied.

_'I shall claim my destiny... I refuse to accept any other fate... but the one where we decide how our lives are supposed to be!'_

Heero expertly maneuvered Wing Gundam as he easily passed the first checkpoint while matching the needed velocity and perfectly following the set trajectory.

"Mach 35." Trowa reported at the commlink as he made his way towards the second waypoint.

Wing Gundam viciously streaked on its way to the next point, blazing its trail like a fiery phoenix albeit with a sapphire flame. The brown haired boy kept a steady focus on the speed readings as he increased the velocity of his mobile suit.

Heero flicked a couple of switches as he neared the second navpoint before throwing another glance at the ZERO System's spherical console. He noted that the Wing Gundam was approaching the designated point with ease

"He's doing good, from where I'm watching! He'll be clearing even the third waypoint in no time at all!" Duo excitedly chimed at the radio as the Perfect Soldier past the second navpoint.

"Mach 40! Heero, base from the cross check between the 23rd model and your current heading the comparison rate is at 97%." Quatre provided while looking intently at one of the auxiliary screens.

His Prussian blue irises were decidedly fixed on Wing Gundam's main display while pushing onwards to the third waypoint. His acceleration was increasing on a tremendous pace but it did not deter him in the slightest as he continued towards the next set of coordinates.

"Quatre... Heero's rate of ascent is too much for the Wing Gundam. I'm detecting low tier warnings from the outer hull stability." Trowa advised while never removing his stare at the auxiliary screen in front of him.

Alarmed, Quatre hastily moved to check Trowa's findings and confirmed that indeed... there are tertiary signs of hull tearing which while still limited to the surface could eventually lead to a full blown breach.

"Heero, your gradient acceleration is too much for the Wing Gundam to handle. Trowa has detected outer hull..." Quatre trailed but was inadvertently cut off by Heero.

"I need to get to her, Quatre. We shall proceed with the mission." The Perfect Soldier determinedly replied.

It was true. He had already noticed the warning signals from the mobile suit's diagnostics program but decided that they push through no matter what. He won't be stopped after coming this far. He won't allow it... He wanted to go back and see her so badly.

He desperately needed to be with Haruka.

_'Damn you... Destiny.'_ Heero muttered between gritted teeth.

"Mach 45... Quatre, this is dangerous, we have to stop Heero." The former pilot of Heavyarms warned with his lone visible emerald eye glinting in concern.

"Heero's decided, Trowa, there's really nothing we can do now but support him."

"Buddy! You're going to crash and burn the Wing Gundam! We could do this, another day!" Duo pleaded through the commlink as he watched the Wing Gundam blazed furiously towards the third waypoint.

"There is no other day, Duo. Mission control, I am passing the third navpoint, I'll be releasing the coolants in a few seconds." Heero stubbornly stated upon approaching the designated coordinates.

He was running at a very steep rate. The Wing Gundam had already passed the third navpoint but the hull damage was getting more aggravated every passing second. The brown haired boy felt his chest was drumming wildly from within, cold sweat was now drenching his forehead and both of his palms were shaking as he continued to guide the mobile suit towards the flight plan.

"Your synchronicity rate is 5% above the threshold, Heero! Duo's right, you could burn the mobile suit even before entry to the time spatial hole!" Quatre worriedly cautioned seeing the drastic rise in heat levels to the Wing Gundam.

A high pressured stream of coolant was released from the vents of the mobile suit to cool down the rapidly increasing temperature focused on Ultracompact generator and around the nose tip of the Gundam. The action gave him some leeway as heat warnings dissipated shortly, it also fueled Heero's willpower while he resumed his frantic approach to the fourth waypoint.

"Mach 47, he's already committed, guys! We might as well give him all the help he needs! Heero initiate the Fold Generator!" The Winner heir stressed sparing a quick glance at Trowa who only shook his head in disagreement.

"Copy that, Fold Generator... initiated!" Heero decidedly confirmed.

Sparks of blue and black electricity lanced through the five mirror points of the Fold Generator as a massive energy spike was released.

The white behemoth made from Gundanium alloy was then bathed in lustrous bluish energy while streaks of black lightning lashed out from all directions.

"He's doing it! Heero's entering the Spatial Transit Hole!" Duo reported while partially covering his eyes despite the headgear's own UV protection.

_'Come on Wing Gundam... don't give up on me... keep it steady...'_ The brown haired boy muttered as beads of sweat trickled down his cheeks.

Even with his mastery and phenomenal skills in piloting the Wing Gundam, Heero felt the counteractive forces pushing back at him as he strained his arms on bracing both throttle sticks of the mobile suit to ensure that he doesn't stray off the designated vector.

He saw the Spatial Transit Hole take shape a good distance from his approach before sparing a quick glance on his tertiary monitor to check his bearing and acceleration.

_'One more notch... I should barely be able to make it... considering the circumstances...'_

"49!" Quatre confirmed from his end which also served as the penultimate speed check before the Fold Generator activates itself.

Wing Gundam shuddered repeatedly with the cockpit being jolted simultaneously as both resistant and counter-repellant forces engaged each other in a dramatic clash of blinding energy while it streaked deliriously in high speeds. The Prussian blue eyed boy knew that in a matter of seconds the Fold Generator should be conjuring the Time Hole after he was pressed back even harder to the seat with the Gundam's imminent approach to the target velocity.

Sapphire colored waves collided incessantly with ebonized energy bursts as Heero drew closer to the final stretch.

The throttles were shaking violently.

The cockpit was being jolted perpetually.

The navigation systems were exasperatingly distorted.

The communication links were no longer accessible.

Fate...

Destiny...

Were in full force to stop him.

_'I'm close to 50... just a little more...'_

No sooner had the thought left his mind when a loud blare resounded within the cockpit.

His primary and starboard displays were filled in bright red as it flashed the warning sign repeatedly while providing a list of components and features that were in danger of operational failure.

**WARNING:**

**Gundanium Hull Integrity - Compromised**

**Ultracompact Fusion Reactor - Failed/Danger/Manual Shutdown Override Required**

**Fold Generator Overdrive - Failed/Warning/Automatic Shutdown Sequence Initiated**

**Heat Sensor Levels - 15% Above Threshold**

_'Fate and Destiny... To hell with you both! Damn you all!'_

There was nothing he can do, in an instant an explosion rocked Wing Gundam's port side followed by three successive secondary detonations from various parts of the mobile suit. Heero was thrown off his seat despite the safety belt, fortunately his headgear managed to absorb the brunt of impact after bashing the starboard screen to his right. Blood dribbled down his face, partially blotched his right eye, causing Heero discomfort as he strained to look at the main display. He felt his heart grew heavy upon seeing the extent of damage to the Wing Gundam. Barely a third of the entire Gundanium plating was strewed on the immediate space around him. The safeties employed for the Fold Generator kicked into action when the threat of a core meltdown was imminent from the rapidly overheating Fusion Reactor. This automatically terminated all operations involving the Fold Generator Overdrive which in turn drastically eased up the load being shouldered by the Ultracompact Fusion Reactor.

Heero was purged from his assessment after hearing the beeping sound from one of the primary system sensors. He saw the small red light above the Fusion Reactor switch flashing ceaselessly, indicating the need to manually turn off.

His hand was shaking as he exerted himself on flicking the switch. The physical pain was similar to that of a suspect beaten black and blue inside an interrogation cell.

_'Why does it hurt more inside? I could take any physical damage and bear with it... even now... my body hurts from injuries... but the real pain... the one that is unbearable lies deep inside my chest.'_

Wing Gundam drifted helplessly in outer space, surrounded by debris from various components blown off by the explosions.

Its primary and auxiliary communication lines had been severed which left the pilot all alone till one of his friends arrive to extract him.

Inside the cockpit, the brown haired boy glared with bold resistance at his reflection on the now empty main screen.

His bloodied eye saw the image of the same young man who desperately fought his demons and sought forgiveness for his past sins.

He had labored hard, weathered all difficulties by the sweat of his blood and even lost himself to despair and frustration.

But he was able to stand up. His deep desire to be the man that truly deserved her drove him onward. He had done all that was asked and... even more than what had been required.

Was it still not enough?

Was everything for naught?

Was he destined to fail?

Was he fated to bear all the crosses of yesterday?

Was he totally defeated?

Was it time to give up?

Throw in the towel... and admit failure?

Surrender.

"Noooooooooo!" Heero roared in anguish while his heart, mind, body and soul all cried with defiance and rebellion.

They were with him all the way, they will not leave him despite this setback and they would support him in every possible aspect.

Another minor explosion shook the Wing Gundam, this one by the left side of the cockpit. Shards from the port screen display and rubble from the ruined console flew inside the cockpit.

"Haruka!" The brown haired boy hollered as the pain that accompanied failure seared deeply into his soul while crushing his heart without any remorse.

Instinctively, his right hand moved to feel his left side, he felt the jagged outlines of three splintered crystalline shards lodged at his torso.

_'My body... is full of scars... yet the one I placed inside her heart... would forever leave a mark. I... intend... to amend that.'_ He contemplated while blood coursed down from his wounds.

"Haruka!" He cried out once again, but this time was different... it contained a burning determination and the one precious emotion he held only for the raven haired beauty.

It was resounding... the magnitude from which he drew out the inspiration to call out her name was all borne from that one powerful feeling residing inside his heart.

If the brown haired boy was in a battlefield, the manner on how he blazoned out her name... would no doubt incite fear.

Dreadful enough... to cause goose bumps and raise the hairs from the skin of his enemies.

With his last ounce of strength, Heero made it clear, he would fight for the one person that mattered to him most.

The lovely young woman who was waiting for him at the other side of the Spatial Time Hole.

The one who believed in him.

The girl that he so dearly loves.

_'I will not back down... I refuse... to give up.'_ The Perfect Soldier pondered before his cobalt blue orbs slowly closed themselves and he succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>4:45pm, 14th of February 2012 A.D. (GMT +8:00 Tokyo)<strong>_

"Haruka... do we really have to do this?" Hibiki incredulously asked while carrying the large trash bin in front of her.

"Of course, what will I do with them? Collect them as mementos?" Haruka sweetly answered before smiling at the swim team captain.

"But... This is too much already, Haruka. Haven't you considered their feelings?" The soft spoken young woman inquired as she attempted to reason with her best friend.

"Hmmm... empathy, am I right, Hibiki? No one considered mine, even the only person that mattered to me most never considered my feelings... why should I consider others?" The raven haired beauty bluntly replied with a cold glare piercing out from her ashen grey irises.

"Haruka..."

Both of them were carrying two large trash bins filled with Valentine cards and love letters addressed to Haruka. The day had started crazy for the cornflower eyed young woman as most of the male population along with a few female admirers across all year levels had either left a Valentine card by her shoe locker or personally handed a love letter to her while on the way to school. Word had already spread out like a wild fire all over the campus that Haruka and the mysteriously handsome Second Year student Heero Yuy have broken up. Many see this as the long awaited opportunity to win the ever elusive heart of the very lovely Haruka Morishima. During lunch break the raven haired beauty was mobbed by many admirers asking for the chance to have her audience in private. Her response was swift, inconsiderate and downright sardonic.

_**-oxo-**_

"My response is no and please don't bother trying again, because the answer would stay the same. I won't be wasting your time or mine by giving out any false hope that will encourage you to make another attempt. So... spare us both from the hassle. Move on." Haruka answered in a gentle tone with an impassive smile hanging by the edges of her lips.

"You are cruel, Morishima-san." Some of the guys or girls would say to which she had a ready reply.

"Cruel? How could you say I'm cruel when I didn't even give you any false notion or empty promise? I don't have feelings for you and that's it. No bullshit. No crap. No sugarcoated words. Just plain old brutal honesty. Listen, I am saving you from the worst possible heartache, you'll thank me eventually after you realize where I'm coming from."

Her approach and replies to the other confessions... more or less run along the same lines.

Cold, calculating and vindictive.

That's what she has become.

That's where she was driven.

And that's how she intends to be.

It was Valentines Day, and in Japan, the holiday was usually observed with the girl giving out a very special chocolate to the boy she loves. It could be home-made or bought in a confectionary. The act of doing so was understood as a confession of love. However, on cases where the girl has no one special to give in particular, some would hand out what is commonly known as _"giri-choco"_ or obligatory chocolate as consolation for the boys. Everywhere in Kibitou, young and old, men and women from all walks of life treat Valentines Day similar to special holidays like Christmas or New Year. This year's Valentines Day came to be known as the "Morishima Massacre" on the years to come for the total number of rejections Haruka mercilessly handed out that eventually set an all-time record.

_'Even a thousand crushed hearts... will never be enough to appease mine.'_

Ruriko Yuzuki from third year class A offered to help her and Hibiki carry the trash cans, yet she easily dissuaded the President of the Traditional Tea Ceremony club by brusquely saying what she intended to do with all the Valentine cards and love letters inside the garbage bins.

"Oh... there's no need, the contents of these letters are meaningless... light enough for me to carry and burn them all inside the incinerator."

"W-why would you b-burn them... Morishima… Haruka?"

"Well... what would I do with them? Create a thousand paper cranes and wish for something that would never happen? I could give you some letters to use as a guide for the person you like... but then that would be unfair to those that will be fed inside the furnace. So, I'll just burn them altogether."

_**-oxo-**_

Hibiki opted to keep quiet while Haruka spared a nonchalant glance at the atmosphere as they made their way towards the school furnace. The raven haired beauty surmised that the sun was already on its last throes and dusk shall take reign over the skies once again before the turn of the next hour. The winter season was still in full swing and if they were to complete the task at hand, both of them would need to double time. Despite the difficulty on moving on snow covered ground or shoveled yet slippery pathways, the two young women increased their pace as they took a left turn from the main campus building which led them past the cafeteria and some of the club rooms. The two young women then took a right turn after they cleared the gardens before directly going through the one place she wanted to avoid but necessary to cross in order to reach the incinerator. Haruka narrowed her eyes, turned her head slightly away from the spectacle and briskly walked past it without a care.

THUMP!

She was halfway across the area when her heart suddenly throbbed.

It pounded abnormally inside her chest... pulsated in a way that normally occurs when he was around her.

During times that the man she now wanted out of her thoughts... was with her.

THUMP!

During moments she was filled with joy and affection.

It shuddered and hammered within whenever they were together.

A gust of cool breeze suddenly swept past her... rekindling that old familiar feeling.

One she wanted to forget and at the same time get retribution.

The ashen grey eyed young lady stopped walking but still refused to look at the man made structure on her right before abruptly hearing a loud piercing cry that broke out of nowhere.

_"Haruka!"_

It was strong, defiant and powerful but also filled with passion, frustration and sorrow.

The raven haired beauty was very familiar with the owner of that voice.

She has never heard him in such a manner... or at the very least even raise his tone... he was always soft spoken, levelheaded and matured.

THUMP!

Cautiously, the raven haired beauty scanned their surroundings, turning her head repeatedly... back and forth... but there was nothing that seemed to be out of the ordinary.

They were the only persons within the vicinity.

And since it was winter season... there was hardly any sound produced by the environment.

_'I... I am hearing... things...'_

She was still baffled and in wonderment at the peculiarity of the situation when the Captain of Kibitou Senior High's swim team broke the silence.

"Haruka? Anything wrong?"

"D-did you hear that, Hibiki?"

"What do you mean? You just suddenly stopped from walking." Her best friend curiously inquired.

"Someone... shouted." The pretty campus idol tentatively said while fixing her gaze at snow covered structure found by the right side.

"Huh?" Hibiki asked but was now looking at her with worry.

"Never mind." Haruka softly uttered as her ashen gray irises continued staring at the school fountain.

_'The spot where I first saw you... the place where we meet each other before going home... and also the space where I waited for you but you never returned...'_ She bitterly mused as both of her eyes hardened after being reminded of the location's significance.

* * *

><p>Smoke steadily churned out from the incinerator's brick chimney by the time they arrived. There was another person, a young woman particularly, working with the school furnace. Whoever she was, the girl had already accomplished a lot, judging from the pair of empty trash bins lying next to her. Haruka readily assumed that the contents of the other girl's trash bin were similar to them, also limited to paper and materials which could be set ablaze without harming the atmosphere. Leaves were highly unlikely as the last time dried foliage were common was two months ago, during autumn.<p>

The season he arrived...

_'Like that time... we burned dried leaves and twigs here.'_ She contemplated before feeling her chest constrict, the raven haired beauty exhaled slowly to compose herself before greeting the person who was still very much occupied with working at the furnace.

"Hope we're not disturbing you there. We also have some things here that need to be burned." Haruka kindly opened as the girl turned to face them.

"Oh... no worries, I'm already finished and with the fire still burning I could even help you." The young woman with short wavy hair mentioned while dusting her hands then crooking her head to their direction.

Both of them where speechless the moment they recognized each other.

"M-Morishima sempai!" The other girl spoke in bewilderment being the first to get over the initial shock.

"Well now, how have you been doing..." Haruka lightly hailed pausing for a while before saying the other person's name.

"Tanamachi Kaoru?"

The girl stood up then bowed respectfully at her. She did not know if this meeting was decided by fate or coincidence. As right now... as of this very moment, she was face to face with the woman who bravely challenged her for the affections of the young man they both fell in love with. It had been two or months already since they met in a similar fashion, the only main difference was the additional presence of her best friend, Hibiki. The last time they met or more accurately, Kaoru sought her was by the school fountain they passed by earlier with the wavy dark haired young woman acknowledging her defeat.

_"I know you also feel something for him. So please... Take good care of him. If you're not serious with Heero... I will take him and do my best to care for him instead." Kaoru seriously warned as tears started falling from her dark orbs before bowing deeply at Haruka._

"Scheduled cleaning duty, Morishima sempai. The class knew I had nothing to do for the occasion so I got the assignment for today. How about you sempai?"

"I see... well, we just have a lot of trash that needs to be consumed by the fire." She sweetly replied.

"Tanamachi-san, is it ok to use the furnace?" Hibiki nicely asked as she stepped forward beside Haruka.

"Oh my apologies, yes please, Tsukahara sempai." Kaoru responded now bowing at the swim team captain.

The normally feisty young woman stepped aside and watched as both of them went towards the furnace and began the process of burning the love letters and valentines cards that Haruka received for the occasion. Hibiki watched her as the raven haired beauty casually threw the contents of her garbage bin inside the incinerator. One of the notes however slipped off her grasp and landed near Kaoru. The obsidian eyed lady slowly picked up the small pink paper and as she did so easily recognized that it was a love note given to the school's idol.

"Morishima sempai..." Kaoru said as she called out her attention before handing over the paper.

"Oh, thanks, Tanamachi-san." Haruka gratefully replied before coolly throwing the note into the furnace.

"S-sempai... that..."

"Belongs to the fire, like everything else." She thoughtfully uttered after feeding another handful of letters inside the incinerator.

Kaoru took a glance at both garbage bins and was appalled upon recognizing that all of its contents were similar.

Valentines cards and love letters.

The fiery young woman threw a questioning glance at Haruka before shifting her gaze at Hibiki. The swim team captain was also observing her and sadly shook her head sideways after learning that the wavy haired Kaoru now understood on the situation.

"Sempai... w-why are you burning those letters?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why do you need to burn all these notes?"

"Because I don't have any use for them." The raven haired beauty gently said as she placed another bundle of letters inside the furnace.

"But... how about the feelings of those who gave them?"

"Tanamachi-san, I am doing them a big favor in doing this. I'm giving them a proper closure without leaving them any false hopes."

They remained silent for a while as Haruka continued the task of burning the love letters and Valentine cards. However, Kaoru could not contain herself any longer as the campus idol simply threw another batch of notes into the flames with that seemingly innocent smile hanging on her lips.

"What happened to you... Morishima-sempai? This... this is not the woman whom I lost Heero to!" The feisty junior strongly remarked while staring at Haruka with incredulity.

The campus idol swiftly stood up and closed in at Kaoru before slapping her furiously. It was so unexpected that the feisty tomboy of class 2-A was almost thrown off balance with her face being strewn the other way upon impact of Haruka's palm. The force had been evident as it left a stinging sensation and burning red mark on Kaoru's cheek.

"Haruka!" Hibiki yelled at the raven haired beauty before getting in between them and... shielding Kaoru from her.

"Don't you ever... ever mention that name in front of me again." She seethed at Kaoru yet her ashen grey irises barely changed their apertures.

"This is what you have become after he disappeared? You get even with everyone else despite the fact that they did not do anything wrong to you!" The obsidian eyed girl bluntly told her while challenging her in a match of stares.

"Tanamachi Kaoru... you are in no position to judge me for my actions. Why... you should be more thankful to me instead. I saved you from all the pain and sorrow brought by that person. Who knows... you could have been the one in my position right now." She calmly spoke at the other girl before smirking once again.

"No... You're wrong Morishima sempai! Yes, for sure, I will be miserable and heartbroken if the same thing happened to me! But I won't take out my depression by hurting others in the process, because it changes nothing! Heero still won't return!"

"Tanamachi Kaoru... I am fully aware of that fact. Right now, I am merely opening the eyes of those still blind or naive to the lies and deception that comes with such emotion. It's best to prepare them to the true concept of such feelings... because in the end you only get hurt, nothing more."

"I disagree with you Morishima sempai. Love in its purest and truest form is accepting everything unconditionally. Whether you are hurt and broken as a result, it is how you pick up yourself, stand up and move forward without having regrets. Not once did I regret losing Heero to you! Knowing you would love him more than I could possibly imagine! If I only knew you'd become like this... I..."

"You can only say that because you have yet to be in this position. No. You can't possibly even hope to understand or at the very least have an inkling on what to do or much less feel when you wake up one day and find out that the person you placed your entire trust on is no longer there." Haruka icily said as her hollow ashen grey irises bore deeply through Kaoru's obsidian orbs.

"Haruka, stop this already!" Hibiki interjected finally getting a chance to get in between them.

"You're one bitter woman, sempai. I intend to prove you wrong." Kaoru openly challenged while defiantly staring at Haruka.

"While you're one naive and foolish girl who believes in fairy tales. Go ahead, Tanamachi Kaoru... I'll wait for that time to come... which is highly unlikely as we both know that person will never return." The campus idol darkly replied before turning her back at them and resuming the charge of disposing the remaining love letters and valentines card contained by the second trash bin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>6:23pm, 17th of February, A.C. 198<strong>_

The beeping of various monitoring equipment was the only sound that could be heard from the otherwise somber room. He sighed deeply before casually glancing at the picture encased in a crystal and fiber glass frame. It contained the portrait of him and the one woman he had always cherished. The woman... he had failed a lot of times.

_'I've failed you yet again, Haruka.'_ Heero sadly pondered.

The last run ended in a complete disaster and a devastating setback. Based from Trowa's assessment, repairs to the Wing Gundam would take no less than two weeks and by the time it was finished, there was no more point in returning. The brown haired boy felt his chest tightened in frustration as he tightly gripped the side railings of the bed.

Why?

Why does he still have to suffer even after going through everything and reaching this point?

Why is hope still very elusive after the strides he accomplished in improving and readying himself to get that one chance on getting back to her?

_'Just one chance... one last chance.'_

He has been lying on this bed for the past three days since regaining consciousness after the mishap on the last Fold Generator run. And all this time he has been asking himself the same set of questions, over and over again. He defiantly refused to fold down and give up. He shall not falter. He would not waver, he would not bow down and he would never lose hope.

But the latest circumstances were trying him. Testing his patience, resolve and courage... to the utmost limits. He was being pushed back against a wall. The powers he was defying were intent on beating him into submission.

Heero was still in deep contemplation when the sliding door opened, revealing Duo, Trowa and Quatre standing at the entrance. The Gundam pilots quietly stepped inside the room and took their places around his bedside. He instantly noticed the excited look on Duo's face and the calm smile on Quatre's lips. While Trowa's lone visible eye peeking out from his long auburn bangs had a determined and knowing gaze fixed at him.

"It's unusual for all three of you to visit me at the same time. I'm assuming that this is a meeting then."

"It's actually a briefing, old buddy." Duo replied while smiling visibly at him.

"Briefing? What do you mean? Trowa, was... was the Wing Gundam fixed ahead of the estimated schedule?" Heero curiously inquired looking first at Duo before checking in with the part-time circus performer.

"Heero, it would be best if Quatre explain it to you." The former pilot of Heavyarms answered.

"Quatre?"

"Heero, we've discussed this among ourselves and we've all arrive to the same conclusion that the only option remaining is for you to pilot the Epyon." The blonde haired pilot shared while Duo nodded in agreement.

"The... Epyon?" He uttered disbelievingly.

"It's the only mobile suit capable of doing a fold jump back in time. Aside from the fact that it is the only mobile suit we have besides the Wing Gundam. In two days you'll be discharged from the med bay, please think about this seriously, old buddy." Duo reasoned out to which both Trowa and Quatre silently acceded.

"The Mark II Generator." Heero uttered after easing himself up from the bed and resting his back at the headboard with some help from Quatre.

"There have been no successful runs tallied yet for the Epyon and its Mark II Fold Generator. There are a lot of calculations and adjustments that needs to be accomplished if we are to utilize that mobile suit." He grimly added while seriously gazing at the other pilots.

"Frankly Heero, there's no other choice. The success rate is slim to none. There are no guarantees. But this is better than nothing. Time is running badly against you." Trowa brutally and honestly stated.

He grunted in acknowledgment.

"All of us are in this together, Heero. We're with you in any decision you make. But like Trowa has just mentioned, time is running out for Haruka." Quatre pointed out which he knew was the simple but inevitable truth.

"We'll work out everything till you get back in shape and from there finish all the needed requirements together upon your return." Trowa promptly proposed earning a nod of approval from both Quatre and Duo.

"We can't have all the furniture and the nice bed Quatre already purchased go into waste now, can we?" Duo jumped in while flashing his ever famous Cheshire smile.

_'Even if there's only the smallest possibility of success, even if I'll be clinging on to that last thread of hope. I will grab whatever opportunity to get that chance... To be with you.'_

"Let's do it." He firmly decided.

_'Destiny... you might have won that round... but this fight is far from over. I might have gone down but don't count me out... not just yet.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>10:17pm, 19th of February, A.C. 198<strong>_

It was night time already inside the colony. The evening scenery featured only a few specks of scattered lighting as most if not all of the inhabitants on L4 have turned in for the day. Heero walked slowly while reveling at the stillness and silence of the atmosphere common only during the evening. L4 after all was a very busy and thriving colony thanks to the support and funding from one of the biggest conglomerates across the whole Earth Sphere, the Winner Enterprises.

The Perfect Soldier had been on foot for the past hour yet it hardly bothered him while on the way towards his destination. The structure was already visible from his peripheral but still some distance away. As he moved onwards, his mind wandered back at the time he visited the shrine in Kibitou with Haruka. He had a fairly good understanding of the Divine, despite mankind's colonization in the outer space, the existence of another plane, the belief towards Divinity has not changed. From what he had seen and witnessed that evening, Haruka held a strong belief and conviction towards spiritual faith. She prayed solemnly and intently with her lovely eyes tightly shut and both hands clasp together in reverence to the Divine. Heero knew because he only asked that whatever it is that Haruka prayed for be granted, before opening his eyes and carefully observing the features of his girlfriend.

_'She looked so pristine and happy that time.'_ Heero pondered while looking at the building that now stood in front of him.

Realizing that he had finally reached his destination, the Perfect Soldier paced towards the massive door but abruptly stopped upon remembering something. He sadly gazed at the building and halfheartedly studied its architecture. The structure towered high and stood abreast alongside the other skyscrapers within the Colony. The structural design had traces of Baroque Revival which was common during the late 19th century. It gave out a classic Edwardian feel to the building that made it unique among the futuristic designs prevalent inside the Colony.

_'For a man who bore a lot of crosses, stained with the blood of both the innocent and blameworthy... not even counting all my other sins...'_

"Would I be allowed inside?" He uttered to himself.

"No one is forbidden to enter here, young man. Please, come in." An elderly gentleman spoke in a crisp deep voice.

"Thank you." Heero shortly answered before nodding in appreciation to the older man.

The Perfect Soldier was led inside the building after the kind old man closed the massive door made from dark wood. He slowly followed the elderly gentleman as they made their way towards the dais, going past the rows of pews neatly aligned with each other.

Soon as they reached the podium, the older man turned to face him before smiling warmly at the brown haired boy.

"I am the minister of this church, Reverend Randall Malachi. How may we be of service, young man?"

"I would like to know, does He really exist?" Heero honestly inquired to the church minister.

"His existence is dependent on each person's belief. And as such, that belief is dependent to the strength of one's faith." The elder man kindly replied.

"If I... believe in him... put my faith in him... would he help me obtaining the one thing I desire?"

"Young man, to believe while expecting something in return isn't the most virtuous of qualities." Reverend Malachi gently responded but still smiled compassionately at him.

"Of course... my apologies, Reverend. It simply shows the kind of man I am. But... what if I just ask for a chance... without expecting anything in return, would He help me?" He expressed in regret before posing his next question on a very sincere manner.

"I believe He will. However, aside from placing your full trust in Him, you also have to do your part."

"Do my part?" Heero curiously repeated.

"Communicate with Him and do everything you can in facing the endeavor. No matter how difficult or impossible as it may be." The Church minister wisely supplied.

"Even if I am to defy powerful forces in accomplishing it?" The Perfect Soldier wondrously queried.

"Is it morally or ethically... wrong?" Reverend Malachi thoughtfully asked in return.

"No... no, Reverend Malachi." Heero replied while shaking his head sideways in a subtle manner.

"I see. Then if you don't mind me knowing, does it involve another person?"

"Yes. It entails another person. Someone who made a great impact in my life."

"Hmmm... That someone must be an amazing person to drive you in such a manner." The elderly man concluded with a pleasant smile.

He nodded in agreement before looking at the older man with remorse and replying, "Reverend Malachi... I only wish to be given just one chance to see this person and tell her... that I am really sorry for all the things I've done. That in spite of how much I wronged this person... and even if she doesn't find it in her heart to forgive me... I... I still just want her to know. That I... deeply regret my mistakes and I... I will understand whatever it is she would deign on me."

"I believe you shall succeed. Young man... your perspective is clear. Your sincerity, resolve and selflessness in approaching the matter show how much you have grown or changed since the matter between you and that person started." Reverend Malachi perceptively explained.

"But the task at hand... involves accomplishing a feat that is next... no, it is beyond impossible."

"Then pray for it, my young friend. Place your trust in Him and like I mentioned before, do everything that you can even if it means going beyond the boundaries or thresholds of your limits."

"Reverend Malachi, I am... really grateful." Heero earnestly answered to the older man.

"I shall be leaving you now. Contemplate and search deep inside your heart. There... you shall uncover the answers to your questions. As well as find the courage that you seek."

The kindhearted minister left him shortly after that.

Heero proceeded to take a seat on the front row pew and humbly glanced at the large cross found on the center of the altar.

_'Haruka... believed in You solemnly, if You truly exist... then all that I ask... is that I be allowed just one last chance to see her. The road ahead of me is full of challenges and difficulties yet I will undertake all endeavors without falter. I wish Haruka... to be healed from all the pain that I've caused. That she will be happier... even more than before. I hope to see her smile once more... even if I may no longer be the reason of her joy.'_ The brown haired boy whispered under his breath, never realizing that both of his Prussian blue orbs were stirring, no doubt longing... for the raven haired woman that had affected his life in so many ways.

"Help me." Heero softly spoke as he gazed forlornly upon the middle of the dais.

"Please."

On that fateful evening he went inside the Church, Heero Yuy prayed solely for the sake of the one woman he has come to love.

Completely.

In all its entireness.

Haruka Morishima.

* * *

><p><em><strong>05:57am, 22nd of February, A.C. 198<strong>_

Heero carefully clipped the portrait at the lower left panel of the main display before lightly touching the part where Haruka's face was featured. He smiled slightly as his cobalt blue orbs gently gazed at her image. The brown haired boy sorely missed her... the way she moves whenever they were together... the unparalleled smile painted on her lips reserved only for him... the lyrical tone of her laughter that always fill his senses each time she thought of something amusing about him... and lastly the ever consuming gaze she holds him hostage with her cornflower blue eyes during moments the lovely raven haired young woman professes the passionate love she has for him alone. He sighed as the reminiscence faded out before placing the glossy white helmet on top of his head. He then proceeded to fasten the locks of his safety belts, the sound of a soft click guaranteed that the pair of metallic meshes was now connected. Using both hands he firmly tugged at the cross strapping to make sure he was tightly secured. Satisfied, he moved on to the main feature of the mobile suit's cockpit located at his very forefront. There a spherical crystal display glowed and hummed in response after acknowledging the command he had entered on the small keyboard located at his right side.

_EPYON System Online..._

_Combat Interface Online..._

_Pilot Identity... Verified_

_Initializing... Command Delta Charlie Theta..._

_Reading..._

_Displaying... Diagnostics..._

Unit Model: OZ-13MS

Unit Name/Variant: Gundam Epyon-FG

Gundanium Hull Integrity - 100%

Primary Targeting System - Active

High Mobility Super Vernier Thrusters - 100%

Linear Suspension - 100%

EPYON System Program - Active

Pilot Synch Rate - 100%

Combat Interface - Active

Fold Generator Overdrive - 100%

Ultracompact Fusion Reactor Charge Level: 100%

Composite Internal Alloys - 100%

Self-Destruct System - N/A

High Response Sensors - Active

Secondary/Sub Weapon Systems - N/A

_'Everything looks perfect.'_ The brown haired boy observed while entering another set of commands on the keyboard.

"EPYON... re-run diagnostics once again but on a narrower scale, focus on dissecting each component for potential or possible hazards." Heero ordered using the voice prompt to which the highly advanced operating system complied.

He had checked the coolant storage for any possible problems and was pleased after learning that both tanks are filled and no leaks were detected. He continued working with the keypad while periodically checking the main display should the EPYON System detect any abnormalities as it conducted a more in-depth diagnostics. He browsed through all the secondary and even tertiary systems and functions, checking each one critically to ensure that all was ready and in place. The Prussian blue eyed young man had been very thorough in what could even be described as compulsive with the way he carried on with this task. There was no room for error, no room for mistake and definitely no room for failure. Heero pressed on to the Fold Generator Mark II, the Perfect Soldier could not help but shake his head subtly upon recalling the tedious process he and Trowa undertook after making an evaluation and analysis of its earlier performance. The two of them required no less than two full days of recalculations, adjustments and diagramming as they took into consideration the higher output and greater acceleration inherent to the Epyon's more advanced Ultracompact Fusion Reactor. Plus, Quatre also had to recalibrate the Fold Generator Mark II's own output to match the new flight plan requirements based from Heero's original 23rd model with the modifications that also take into account the dreadful mobile suit's more powerful specifications.

In short, with better and higher specs he would only require a shorter distance to cover. However, it also leaves him a smaller window to accomplish all the necessary tasks to ensure that he not only recreate the Time Spatial Plane... but the Perfect Soldier also has to enter the correct worm hole.

The Perfect Soldier typed in another set of commands onto the keypad after confirmation that the Mark II Fold Generator along with the corresponding mirror points were calibrated precisely to the measurements and calculations required in proportion to his maiden run's 23rd model. The Epyon System responded by replacing the schematic of the Fold Generator with the skeletal framework of the mobile suit's third generation Ultracompact Fusion Reactor. Once again, he made a careful break down of all the major and minor components alongside the internal circuitry and auxiliary systems connected to the Fusion Reactor. Charge levels were more than satisfactory, primary and secondary distribution ducts show that energy propagation and distribution processes were working fine.

"I think... we're all set, Epyon." Heero concluded upon confirming that the third diagnostics check the highly advanced system conducted was spotless.

The EPYON System responded to him by illuminating all three major screens in a shade of bright yellow which enveloped the entire cockpit.

He grunted in acknowledgment and patched into the private frequency, "Command Center, this Oscar Zulu Wan Tree Mike Sierra... all checks are complete. Awaiting mark to proceed with mission designates."

"This is Command Center, bay doors are already open, once green signal is provided, you're clear to launch." Quatre answered soon as he appeared from his main screen.

"Winner, give me 5 minutes, I just need to talk to him for awhile before we do this." A gruff voice suddenly barged in.

"Go ahead, the comm is yours." The blonde haired pilot replied while smiling at the auxiliary screen where the person's image was displayed.

"No. I'll open a private channel with Yuy." He heard the speaker decided before a red light lit indicating a private transmission request on line four.

The Perfect Soldier sighed as he pressed the red lit button and the image of the person appeared on his main screen.

"What is it, Wufei?"

"Yuy, I just want you to know that... you're fortunate to be given such a chance. An opportunity to redeem yourself. I was never... accorded the same prospect during my time with Meiran. But whenever I look back at it and think of all the possibilities that could have happen... I am only left with regret as no matter what action I take, it would never bring her back. Don't let the opportune moment go to waste, Yuy... and good luck." The fiery pony tailed pilot shared before wishing him well.

"Thanks, Wufei."

"By the way Yuy... though I still feel cheated on our pair of duels, both of which you conceded... I'd really appreciate it if we avoid the third one for the time being and you return with your head rightfully in place and your judgment intact." Wufei admonished with both arms crossed above his chest.

"Of course... Wufei." Heero politely answered but smirked subtly at his fellow pilot.

His main screen turned into black as soon as Wufei cut off the transmission.

He was unprepared however at the image that appeared a few seconds after Wufei disappeared.

"Nah... He hates to admit it but Wu-man is definitely scared on facing you off while piloting the Epyon." Duo confidently said while grinning widely from his screen.

"You are shameless as always for listening on a private conversation, Maxwell. But that is to be expected from a low life scoundrel like you." Wufei interjected obviously displeased with the self-proclaimed god of death.

"Never knew you had a mushy side and a heart of gold in you, Wu-man. So our very serious, Mr. Fight-for-Justice has a soft spot for the ladies after all." Duo teased who was now smiling ear-to-ear.

"Maxwell... my patience is wearing in thin..."

"Ahh... nonsense! Once the mission is complete you can come over here and all three of us will give you a nice big hug while you share the... yeah, _tenderness_ inside your heart."

"That does it! I'll kill you Maxwell! Once I get back, I'll wring your neck!"

"Come on guys... stop this please! We need to focus on Heero's launch instead!" Quatre spoke over the radio but was only ignored as Wufei and Duo engaged each other in a never ending bout of thoughtless bickering.

_'You two have always been like this.'_ Heero thought in exasperation before a voice of reason cut through the racket between the two squabbling Gundam pilots.

"Duo... get back to your station and man the comm grids and transmission lines. Wufei, you could discuss your issues with him inside the gym later but right now make sure to send us real-time feeds once Heero gets inside camera range from your vantage point. Prepare to provide assistance in case of technical malfunction, resort to rescue procedures in case of massive failure... lastly, you are authorized to use suppressive or lethal countermeasures if deemed necessary should we determine that Heero has breached the ZERO Protocols. Both of you, are we clear?" Trowa said over the commlink in a restrained yet deadly serious manner.

The brown haired boy smiled subtly upon hearing the normally taciturn auburn haired young man. Wufei's participation on the current run was spurred by the fact that they had no other mobile suit available to provide assistance in case of an emergency situation similar to the last run or much worst... the unthinkable happens. Despite the bigger threat now posed by Heero inside the Epyon, the only safety net or... insurance they had was Wufei inside the Tallgeese III. Admittedly, Quatre also wanted Duo to act as another warranty in case Heero experiences another mental breakdown. However, Wing Gundam was still undergoing repairs inside the hangar and would be usable after a week at the earliest. If Heero waited for that time... there was no more point of returning, because by then it would already be March. And all of them knew that... it would be too late for Haruka.

They might have failed on the last run, but now all five Gundam Pilots have once again assembled for the sake of the one all of them recognized as the most vital part in ending the Eve Wars along with the Mariemaia incursion. The Perfect Soldier never asked for anything in return when they fought OZ, Romefeller, White Fang and the Mariemaia army. Yet all four of them feel that if they could do one thing to help their fellow pilot attain the only aspect which had always been elusive to him... then they would do everything... even go through as far as the ends of time to give him all the support he needs in his pursuit of defying fate and destiny.

"Crystal. Hey, I'm sorry... old buddy." Duo meekly replied.

"Affirmative. My apologies as well, Yuy." Wufei sighed after acknowledging his part on the argument.

"It's ok. Thank you, Trowa." Heero answered over the private frequency.

"Not a problem, Heero. Quatre, the mike is yours." The circus performer responded before nodding at Quatre and passing the comm line to him.

"Heero, this is Command Center. Wait for us to activate the signal lights as your queue to launch, since clearance has already been given earlier."

"Roger that, Command Center."

* * *

><p>Both of his hands firmly held each throttle while waiting for the signal lights to turn green. He closed his eyes and calmed his breathing while attuning himself with the EPYON System. Slowly and tentatively at first, he felt the highly advanced operating system reach out to him with its unique sentient. The machine's cold, hard and calculating logic was like a swarm of electric current as it touches every single synapse and nerve centers within his brain. Each strand or fiber of his nervous system seemed to have been set aglow as the EPYON System bonded and melded itself into his consciousness. Heero prepared himself for the final stage of synchronization as he expected the torrent of information to rush forth from the highly advanced system. The sensation was similar to the flood gates of a reservoir being opened and unleashing a deluge of excess water.<p>

However... the Epyon responded in a rather... different manner.

_**["What is it that you desire?]**_

_"Huh?"_

_**["Tell me, Heero Yuy, my first and original pilot... the thing you truly desire?"]**_

_"My... desire..."_

_**["What lies deep inside your mind, your heart and your soul... that you desire most?"]**_

_"My purpose, Epyon. My hope. The only one who can drive me through all of this."_

_**["Mission Parameters require designate specifics."]**_

_"Haruka... Morishima, Haruka."_

_**["Mission Accepted."]**_

"Lend me your strength Epyon... help me... stand by me as I defy Fate and Destiny!" Heero uttered definitively as he opened both of his cobalt blue orbs.

It also coincided with the signal he had been waiting for. The array of lights was now green lit. Command Center... or rather, Quatre has given the queue for launch.

"Let's do this Epyon!" The Perfect Soldier determinedly said as he pushed both throttles to maximum.

The Twin headed dragon mobile armor configuration blazed out of the primary hangar leaving only a massive trail of azure on its wake.

The dreadful mobile suit has heeded the call of its original master.

Like a man possessed, whether it be due to mental or emotional unbalance, the Epyon viciously steamrolled towards the first of three designated waypoints with deadly precision and resolute intention. Heero guided the extremely powerful mobile suit with grim concentration as unlike the previous fold generator run which he had badly failed... today's campaign not only left everything without any room for error... but also exponentially raised the stakes at an all time high. There was no more tomorrow as everything was now thrown into the table, a single mistake or even a minor setback would result to utter defeat. The brown haired boy knew of the consequences involved and decided not only to risk the entireness of his sanity but give up all of his claims to happiness, joy, fulfillment, affections, hope and most of all... love.

_"Defy the irony of life."_

He has led a hard life. Never knowing who his true parents were. Only raised by an assassin and later on trained to be the quintessential soldier by a scientist under the orders of a madman. His beliefs and concept about living was killed in the process yet he held on tenaciously to the truth provided by that of acting upon his emotions. It might have been the only thing that kept him human back during the days of war. Yet right now, he adamantly refused to falter, he was driven onward by the call of that ever consuming emotion a young woman evoked inside his heart. He only knew the complexities of life, the darkness and greed that came along with it, the hunger for power and domination. His mandates were simple - get the job done by accomplishing the mission. That was expected from him... being the incarnate of war itself, the perfect embodiment of a ruthless, soulless and remorseless killing machine.

_"Conquer your fear."_

But she came into his life. A young woman that was full of life, vibrant in every aspect, simple minded and happy-go-lucky. It was an extreme understatement to say that she was absolutely beautiful, for she possesses most if not all the physical attributes a man desires from a woman. A pair of stunning eyes, a lovely face, an unparalleled smile, a curvaceous and gorgeous body and long shapely legs that seemed to go on forever. Yet it was not her physical dimensions that drew him to her like that of a moth to a flame. True, he was attracted to her but the reason he became addicted to the young woman was due to her exceptional wit, her simplicity even though it was a sharp contrast to his own complexity, her uncanny dedication and her ability to shower him with unwavering affection. She never hesitated to give him her all. She did not even think twice on at least leaving a small part to keep her sanity. She just willingly and selflessly gave her everything to him. It might have been the cause of her own downfall as she still expected something even if not at the same level from him. But how could he blame her... for loving him completely?

_"Ascend towards your fate."_

They shared a lot of memories together... both good times and bad times. They became closer and closer to each other. Eventually they fell in love with one another and officially became a couple. Their relationship has its fair share of highs and lows. They could reminisce all of these moments with equal clarity and definition. Such was the intensity of their feelings for one another. They belong to each other... as he remembered she would fondly say. He belongs to her while she belongs to him. It was powerful... the sense of belongingness that she had been able to instill in him. Heero had always accepted that he will be alone for the rest of his life, yet with her... the Perfect Soldier found someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She was his home... and therefore... she was his hope. That lone blinding light in the otherwise dark, cold, unfeeling void he calls his existence. She became his purpose... and thereby became his everything. However, the greatness of his feelings for her was marred by the vastness of his own insecurities... his fears... which resulted to his own downfall.

_"Claim your destiny."_

His decline or fall from grace was steep and rapid. Unable to handle the increasing guilt and torment brought by the actions of his past... he fled and left her shattered. He fell into the deepest and darkest abyss of despair and hopelessness. The brown haired boy thought that he could simply be content of remembering her and their memories as the sole bright spot if his whole life was taken into account. Yet the longer he was away from her... the more he felt the burden of abandoning the happiness promised by the love of that raven haired young woman. He had lost his home... his shelter... and the sense of belonging. He gave up on her... on his hope... on the most important person in his life. Heero had resigned himself to a miserable and despondent life in atonement for all of his past sins along with the worst blunder he had ever made. But the gears of fate would soon turn again, prompting him to take action... seek redemption... acceptance and move on from his past. He not only fought but also conquered his past demons. His patience and perseverance was severely tested... even to the fullest extent. Fate and Destiny together conspired in denying him what he deeply believes was rightfully his. He may have lost the initial battle but the Prussian blue eyed boy vehemently refused to surrender and lose the war he had waged. Heero prayed solemnly... he asked guidance and understanding... he knew that not only would he need to bring out the full extent of his capabilities... but getting the help from everyone, his friends, the EPYON System and even from the Divine was necessary to level the field with the powerful forces he now boldly defies.

_"Fulfill the premise of eternity."_

Heero steadied and had both throttle sticks in firm grip as the Epyon breezed through the first waypoint while hitting the Mach 40 mark. The mobile suit's magnificent frame, superior handling, better air flow and higher acceleration specs enabled him to maneuver with relative ease despite the occasional jolts brought on by the machine's sharply rising speed. His cobalt blue irises darted instinctively at the speed readings and pressure gauge before returning its focus back on the spherical display. He could feel the periodic jarring from the cockpit as the Epyon ferociously swept its way onwards the next navpoint. The Perfect Soldier likened the experience to that of steering a fire breathing dragon based from the myths of old. The dark crimson Gundam Epyon was traversing speeds and covering distance at an unimaginable rate which made the counter pressure flow seem like a long shrilling cry.

"This Command Center, Heero has already passed the first way point. New model versus actual flight plan has a synchronization rate of 97%, everything looks good and steady." Quatre reported through the private frequency.

"This is Oscar Zulu Wan Three Mike Sierra... proceeding to the second navpoint. Affirmative on the stats, I'll try to increase the synch rate over the course of the next two way points." He earnestly responded while beads of sweat began to pour down the sides of his temple.

"Heero, old buddy, you are made for this... hell, this is no different from another losing battle which you have been bred for. Come on! Hit 45 in the next 30 secs! You can do this! We're with you all the way!" Duo strongly urged over the radio while relaying full confidence in him.

"Mission parameters accepted. And... thanks, Duo." Heero replied pausing slightly and recognizing the show of support from the braided haired pilot.

The Perfect Soldier grunted deeply before lancing the fearsome mobile suit towards his next target velocity. Its third generation high performance boosters discharged a gigantic cloud of sapphire as he maneuvered the behemoth made from Gundanium closer to the second checkpoint. He felt his back being nailed to the seat rest with the sharp rise in acceleration. Yet he shall not falter, not in this day, not this moment. No... Nothing could ever hope to stand on his way as he madly strove to satisfy the next set of requirements laid out before him. It was with this kind of mind set and his unfaltering concentration that he had been able to push the Epyon in a feverish and frantic approach onwards the succeeding vector coordinates. Heero's perseverance was rewarded well as he piloted the crimson mobile suit with sheer precision that resulted to crisp maneuvers and refined motility.

"This is Mission Control, Heero has cleared the second way point. New model versus actual flight plan synch rate has improved to 98%, all systems are stable and all gauges are normal." Trowa enumerated from the comm link before nodding with approval at Quatre.

"Observer unit, Oscar Zulu Zero Zero Mike Sierra Two Bravo, Heero will be there in 55 seconds. Prepare to provide assistance if deemed necessary and transmit visual feed when he enters maximum range." The blonde haired boy ordered while keenly looking at his personal display.

"This is Oscar Zulu Zero Zero Mike Sierra Two Bravo, affirmative on that, I'll be expecting Yuy in... 50secs." Wufei stated shortly from his end.

Heero zealously checked his bearing and grunted in approval as the Epyon pounded its way onwards the third and final navigational point. He felt the adrenalin rushing profusely inside his head, pumping endorphins at a vastly agitated rate. Everything for him felt fast paced similar to hyperdrive mode in the sci-fi movies that Duo favored yet also seemed to slow in motion whenever the Perfect Soldier fixedly places his attention on a particular detail. He experienced another series of bumps, but the recent ones were stronger and more frequent compared to previous. He threw an expectant glance at one of the displays and was not in the least bit surprise upon seeing the mobile suit hit Mach 47.

"Epyon… show me the true definition of speed and power!" He said with conviction as the twin headed dragon configuration made a furious dash to his target destination.

The machine heeded his call once again… leaving a scorching trail of sapphire on the path of its wake. Advancing in a fiery vein and rampaging audaciously without any concern but meet its intended mark. Heero's smoldering cobalt blue irises glared in a cold and calculating concentration while incessantly pushing the limits of his powerful mobile suit. He could feel the thumping of his heart in a tremendous pace. He was dead set on accomplishing his mission mandates – especially now that the stakes have been raised at an all time high.

"Mach 48!" Duo cried over the radio, notifying everyone he was just 2 notches before entry.

He smirked subtly, curling the edge of his lips before speaking.

"Duo, I know the name of the woman in your sketches." The brown haired boy calmly stated.

"Wha? Hey! What do you mean by that Heero?!" The braided pilot blurted in surprise.

He cut off the transmission and resumed his fate and destiny defying drive towards the final waypoint.

'_Just a little more, Epyon.'_ Heero pondered as drips of sweat trickled down his cheeks.

The dark crimson mobile suit shrieked and barreled onwards in full confidence. It was ironic… the very same mobile suit piloted by his archrival which he defeated to end the Eve Wars was in absolute obedience to his every whim and now had become the driving force helping him on his conquest. On his end, he was approaching the intended vector with precision never before exhibited even during the course of the last war. The tremendous amount of g-force he had to contend with was daunting even with the rigorous training he underwent that resulted at his transformation into a paragon of war. As such, his back was firmly planted on the seat rest while his arms were visibly strained from maintaining the throttle sticks to the desired direction.

Heero readily tapped the button designated for the coolant tanks and soon the Epyon's air vents began releasing the unique inert gas utilized for the highly advanced Ultracompact Fusion Reactor. The sudden permutation in temperature resulted to a misty effect that partially splotched over some of the external cameras of the mobile suit.

The end product was a slight blurring of his primary display… similar to frost covered glass… causing him to remember….

_"It's the first time I've ever wanted to keep someone for myself. You're the first person I've fallen in love with!" She truthfully told him while sobbing unabatedly to release the torrent of affections borne out of deep emotions running inside her heart._

The time of year… when he left Kibitou… The white spectacle that covered almost everything…

_"Ohh... Now you truly have to take full responsibility of me along with everything that... we did." She mischievously stated while blushing furiously from embarrassment upon reminiscence of their actions that lasted till the last few hours before the crack of dawn._

The fog of cool air… The falling snowflakes…

_"But then, I would also be reminded on how you confirmed your feelings for me on Christmas Eve. That gentle grunt and slight nod..." Haruka explained while looking down at him after they fell on the white covered ground. "That is one of the things I will always remember and like about you."_

Nothing but white… Nothing but snow…

_"I am so much in love with you, the moment I learned of the tragedy... I want to see you, I have to be at your side, I need to be sure you are safe. I thought I lost you, Heero. I was really worried. You are so precious to me. Losing you to an accident or to another woman... I could never take that." She spoke tenderly with her tear soaked eyes gazing intently at him after they resolved the misunderstanding caused by the unintentional kiss he shared with Chizuru._

The season they fell in love.

_"Zutto... Suki da yo... Heero..." She tenderly whispered into his ear as she felt the Gundam Pilot take her lovingly into his arms._

Winter.

_"You belong to me and I belong to you. What is mine is yours and what is yours is mine." She unconditionally and lovingly told him after swapping the fortune cards given to them at the Temple._

He might have faltered before… but he shall not stand down.

He vehemently refused to give up.

"Mach 49!"He heard Quatre alertly reported... bringing him back to the current... out of the dream-like state caused by the sudden rush of his memories.

"I'll initiate the Fold Generator Mark II on Mach 50." The Perfect Soldier announced from his end upon noting that he was now past Mach 49.

His starboard screen lit up, bordered and divided into four smaller ones, displaying all of his fellow Gundam pilots.

"Come on Yuy! I'd expect nothing less from you if it comes to doing everything for your woman!" Wufei barked over the radio.

"Hey, old buddy! No fair! What's her name?!" Duo hollered out, clearly frustrated from his earlier partial revelation.

"Good luck, Heero." Trowa said in his usual concise manner yet the confidence emanating from him was obvious through the part-time circus performer's lone visible emerald eye.

"We'll be waiting for your return. Have a safe trip!" Quatre good-heartedly stated while smiling back at him.

"Understood. Mission acknowledged." Heero replied before grunting both in recognition and appreciation on all four fellow pilots and returning his attention back to the task at hand.

Black and bluish energy lanced through the Epyon as the mobile suit steamrolled its way towards the most decisive stage of approach. The dark crimson behemoth made from Gundanium fearlessly ravaged its course with unholy accuracy as Heero unleashed the full potential of his extremely impressive piloting skills like that of a highly desperate and dangerous man. The jolts and shuddering had become even more frequent and more violent. Despite the Epyon's imposing frame – the forces it was opposing with were vastly superior as Heero was being rocked continually inside the cockpit.

His muscles… despite the rigid training and far-reaching experience gained during the wars he fought were being tried and tested to the fullest. Yet with a resolve that compelled him like none before… he pushed onwards. Steeled with the burning desire to return and take a shot… take a chance on reclaiming what he has so treasured yet abandoned in a moment of despair and a great fear of the truth.

Mach 50.

A shower of cosmic forces rained against the Epyon as it speared through the rapidly changing void as the mobile suit began threading the boundaries of time and space. It was a confirmation that the Fold Generator had successfully created the gateway inside the Time-Spatial Transit. He furrowed both brows closely as the powerful waves inside began buffeting the Epyon on all angles. The clash of obsidian and sapphire forces versus the lone blinding luminescence that covered the fearsome mobile suit was astounding. He strained his gaze between the globular crystal display of the EPYON System and his main screen to check his heading while ascertaining that he was not straying off in real-time navigation.

The Perfect Soldier was busy with maintaining the current course when he received a notification from his long range radar that a massive energy distortion had taken shape. Gritty and certain that it was the entry point he had been looking for the brown haired boy directed the Epyon in a bee-line towards it.

'_Please… please be the right one.'_ He whispered with anticipation as the Epyon continued its frantic approach.

Soon as he was mid-way onwards the coordinates that displayed a massive energy spike, the EPYON System worked in conjunction with the Mark II Fold Generator to make him remember…

That familiar feeling…

The rush of images penetrated his mind in a frenzied pace… as it drew a corresponding fragment at the deepest annals of his memoirs.

_The young woman he saw sitting beside the fountain._

_The pretty girl that fell asleep inside the library._

_The beautiful lady he watched dancing amidst a shower of dried leaves._

He knows her.

_The raven haired beauty that walked beside him during the rain._

_The attractive young woman he carried on his arms towards the clinic._

_The sky blue eyed girl who clung tightly at him while riding that big red motorcycle._

He feels her.

_The kind sempai who cried a river of tears while holding him closely and tightly that stopped his berserk._

_The lovely young lady he danced with inside the Eurasia ballroom._

_The woman who confessed her feelings and gave everything to him… that one special Christmas evening._

He misses her.

_The cornflower eyed girl that threw snowballs at him inside the View Deck Park._

_The kimono clad campus idol that emanated an angelic aura while catching gold fish at the Temple festival._

_The only woman that made such a great effect in his life that the last time he saw her… she was crying her heart out of pain and sorrow after learning he had abandoned her._

He loves her.

Inside the storm of ravaging memories and flurry of heartrending reminiscence… all feature the image of that one young woman. The most important person in Heero Yuy's life.

The Epyon unleashed a fearsome and shrilling cry as it frantically entered the warp hole spurred forward by his relentless determination and the love he held so dearly that would challenge even that of… forever.

Infinity.

Eternity.

Haruka.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

This is the longest among all chapters released. While considering the fact that this chapter doesn't utilize blocks of previous scenes as memory reference for the times spent together by Heero and Haruka. Well, due to the length (27k+ words less Author's Notes) it took me almost three months while taking into account my normal rate of completion. Hope both the ladies and the guys like this update as it was filled with action, adventure, drama and of course, romance.

Heart, Mind and Soul – well, this chapter reveals the truth behind Heero's dreams. The young girl and her little dog (Soul) and Haruka (Heart). The Perfect Soldier was only shown on the last part as his Mind had been the most prevalent aspect during the time he left Haruka.

Book Cover – Hope you like HWs cover, it's really a depiction of Heero in berserker rampage and Haruka during moments of despair. A good example of this is the EPYON system induced madness reflected on his eye along with the main backdrop picture showing Heero's pitch black orb.

A response to the guest review sent last HW15.

_**krischa**_ – Personally I think that song is really good, my wife likes listening to it. Well, all of us have our own way of associating songs to movies or novels or stories that we like. I'm glad you were able to envision the story with such a romantic song. Honestly though, I'm listening to a wide variety whenever I'm writing the story which mostly includes alternative rock, grunge, classical love songs and instrumentals.

Acknowledgments – My sincerest thanks to all the avid reviewers and loyal readers of Haruka's Wings. Your responses are highly appreciated. I'm grateful for the support and interest the story has generated since its very humble beginnings. Hope to hear your thoughts on HW16 and see you on the next chapter!

Again thanks so much!

* * *

><p><em><strong>4:12pm, 23rd of February 2012 A.D. (GMT +8:00 Tokyo)<strong>_

Classes were over for the day, a good testament to this was the stream of students rushing out of the campus gates. This was expected from the school's population whenever the dismissal bell was sounded at exactly 4:00pm daily. The young men and women from all year levels in Kibitou Senior High would flock through the school exit signaling another day's conclusion. It was more evident especially this time of the year, at the height of winter when after school clubs, both academic and athletic have no choice but suspend meetings or practice due to the weather. The bustle of students range from those that go home directly to those that will spend a few more hours outside. Some would go to the commercial district and do groceries. Some would expend their time playing games at the arcade center. And some would walk by the row of shops along the strip mall and window shop.

Among the sea of students exiting the campus where two young women from class 3-B. One was the foxy eyed and serious captain of the school's swim team while the other was the raven haired girl everyone considered as the campus idol in all of her three years at senior high. Normally they could be seen engaged in light and friendly banter but with the recent circumstances that abound the latter, their conversations had been tepid and formal for the past couple of weeks.

Snow lightly fell across the sunless skies. Ice crystals seemed to linger in the air before landing on the ground. The snowflakes filled the scenery as it dropped ever so slowly and gently above the face of cleared pathways. The climate was cool to the touch of bare skin but the panorama brought by the falling snow crystals was something to behold for the naked eye. A few students seemed to appreciate this as they walked and revel in wonderment while looking upwards the atmosphere.

Haruka apathetically gazed at the skies as the snow continued to drift downwards. Her ashen gray irises held a disenchanted look while her lips were pursed firmly into a small straight line. The weather… was a dire reminder to the memoirs she now but all wanted to discard and wipe out from her mind. This season… she loathed every bit of reminiscence it brought inside her heart.

She and Hibiki treaded the snow cleared walkways without giving a care to the other students who were still marveling at the gently falling ice flakes. The raven haired young woman exhaled, releasing a mist of warm air as she placed both of her hands inside the pockets of her white winter coat.

They were halfway down from the small hill where the school was situated when a sudden gust of wind blew past her. Despite the protection of her snow coat, she was not spared from the strange sensation brought by the cool breeze. It brought a tingling feeling inside her heart. It was difficult to explain… but the effect was opposite. Somewhere deep within her… a cinder appeared to have been lighted. It was reminiscent to the feeling when he was there. While her mind… was gradually being led on by that resounding intuition whenever he was around.

She removed her right hand out of a pocket and clenched the area near the collars of her coat. Both of them turned the corner and again that cool gentle breeze brushed past her. Haruka's curly tipped raven hair was strewn forward causing the young woman to use her left hand to shield her eyes.

'_There it is again… this… feeling…'_ She contemplated with the back of her palm protecting both of her ashen grey eyes after they halted from walking.

Soon as the gale had cleared, Haruka lowered the palm that screened her eyes. Both of her orbs landed on the large object that had just arrived and now stood ahead of their path.

It was a big red motorcycle.

She shifted her gaze to its rider as he dismounted his vehicle.

The person wore a mocha brown trench coat above a pair of black pants and black hiking shoes.

The rider was obviously male. He was slender built and taller than her by at least three inches. His green collared t-shirt showed the outlines of lean muscles from his lithe frame.

The person removed and gently settled his red helmet on the handlebar of his motorcycle.

This revealed the mass of chocolate brown hair with long bangs and that ever piercing pair of cobalt blue irises.

She heard Hibiki gasped in surprise from behind her as there could be no mistaken.

He now stood no further than twenty five feet away from her.

The young man who suddenly vanished from her life has now reappeared.

The person who broke her heart was here… looking at her… deeply… with his Prussian blue eyes.

The snow fell slowly around them… as they stood face to face.

Heero Yuy.

* * *

><p>See you in HW17. Don't forget to review, many thanks!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17 Tears of the Tragic Truth

Author's Bit: For those interested, certain scenes from HW17 was inspired by the soundtrack, "The Memory 2" from the Korean drama "Biscuit Teacher and Star Candy". Credit to this style of reading fanfics with soundtrack accompaniment goes to my friend, Operation Meteor.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Gundam Wing, Amagami SS or any of its characters. I wrote this fanfic for my own pleasure and purely entertainment. If I had the skills, I would've drawn a doujinshi manga while if I had the money, I would've created an anime for this. =)

The most highly anticipated reunion between our star-crossed lovers is about to unfold.

Beset in tragedy, tears and truth.

**Chapter 17 - Tears of the Tragic Truth**

The snow... fell ever so slowly.

Lightly.

Gently.

All around them.

Made from crystals of thin ice that dissolve into nothingness with but a mere touch.

Blanketing everywhere in pure white.

The season... its magnificence... reigned and showered all over them.

On Heero and Haruka.

The brown haired boy felt his heartbeat hammering through his chest the moment he removed the motorcycle's helmet and laid eyes upon her. He thought the light snow complemented her beauty perfectly, she seemed... so serene and majestic. He wanted to keep his emotions tightly shut, kept hidden like always but he knew that his cobalt blue eyes betrayed him. Ever so subtly. They stirred slightly... spilling the longing... the yearning he had for Haruka. Heero had... so much wanted... needed to see her, and if accorded the possibility... have her once again. He deeply desired to take her into his arms, enclose her in one embrace befitted to a man that had not seen or been separated from his woman for ages. Yet he restrained himself, to the best of his abilities, to the fullest extent. The Perfect Soldier wanted to take in everything regarding Haruka slowly and deliberately. He wished to burn this moment inside him... that of being reunited with the love of his life.

How could he be faulted?

He had moved heaven and earth, bended time and space, defied fate and destiny... just for this one chance. He did all he could to earn the right to see her, face her again. He bettered himself... conquered his inner demons, made peace with his past and sought forgiveness for his sins. He went way beyond his limits and made the impossible a reality to be granted this opportune moment. He was tried and tested on every given turn. He was a very patient man, along with it comes the fact that he was also a highly determined person. Despite the number of failures and setbacks that besieged him, he never gave up.

He never lost hope.

A lone glimmer which sternly declined to be consumed by the ever expanding darkness.

A hope that drove him... endlessly.

Ceaselessly.

Tirelessly.

To be with his beloved.

His heart pounded heavily as he took in everything in front of him. She was there... standing, separated only by a small distance from him. His thoughts were still in disarray when a soft gale blew gently past them... swaying the locks of her long curly raven hair. She instantly moved one palm to shield her face from getting lashed by a few stray strands of hair. Her action brought back the memories that accompanied the intoxicating fragrance coming off from her wavy black hair. Her scent... always filled his senses. It had a soothing and calming effect on him each time he was able to inhale the sweet, light aroma from her curly tipped raven hair. The Perfect Soldier continued to observe her in wonderment as she slowly removed and placed her hand to the side. Heero lightly exhaled in anticipation as the windows of her soul was revealed to him.

He was unable to stop the influx of reminiscence brought by her kind, lovely and vibrant eyes. Those two cornflower blue orbs that could always hold him hostage in a powerful gaze. Her sky blue irises that could weather and stand up against his in a match of stares. And those two ocean blue pearls that would accord one very special loving glimpse reserved only for him. It was there... during those moments they were lost in each other's eyes that both discovered they carried the exact, same emotions within their hearts.

Light and surreal.

Like the ocean and the skies.

Like the petals of cornflower.

That was how he remembered her.

She was so dazzling and full of life.

Heero was completely unprepared though as he met the pair of foreign orbs coldly staring at him.

Ashen grey irises.

They were lifeless, empty husks.

Hollow.

Haunted.

_'H-Haruka...'_

He was frozen right where he stood. Unable to move his feet upon seeing her eyes were now devoid of any warmth... of any passion. Far from the kind and lively person he remembered... a polar difference to the qualities of the lovely young woman he fell in love with. He easily concluded the reason was him, yes, the very cause of all the pain, sorrow, suffering and everything else miserable that happened in her life. Heero felt the harrowing sadness inside his heart as he continued gazing at Haruka. Her heart had been shredded into pieces for the grief and anguish he had brought her. The Gundam Pilot knew that he hurt Haruka thoroughly after witnessing her pitiful lamentations in a secluded part of her veranda. But he never imagined that this would be the extent… the consequence of his actions... Haruka will be broken in this manner and be left on such a miserable state.

It was a sin... so severe that it gnawed and seared deeply into the folds of his soul.

Burning... every part of his conscience.

Scorching the very quintessence.

_'N-No... H-Haruka... I-I'm the cause of all this...'_

Twenty five feet.

The moments crawled ever so slowly like the falling snow around them. His feet seemed to have been nailed from where he stood. Try as he might, the brown haired boy could not lift them, they were rooted and fastened firmly on the ground. Was he wavering? Was he faltering? Hesitating? No, his heart had a ready answer for him. Heero Yuy, the young man trained to scoff at fear and be the epitome of stoicism was shaking and also hurting inside. He was now staring at the very face of the gravest mistake he had committed. For this woman, the only love of his life, whom he had abandoned, shattered and unjustly treated was staring back at him... reflecting the exact portrait of how he was after returning to his timeline. How badly broken he was. How piteous he became. She was no longer alive. She was hopeless. It pained him deeply and severely crushed his heart to see the very woman he has so cherished be reduced into a shell of her former self.

Twenty two feet.

He held his breathe upon noticing that she had resumed her pace. Haruka slowly trudged the snow covered ground, the crunching of her footsteps was a weary reminder of all the pain and sorrow she had to endure after his sudden disappearance. The snowflakes drifted lazily around them, the gentle gale that blew earlier had already dissipated and the muteness of sound only heightened the emotions he was now placing a good deal of effort to keep at bay. His heart... wanted to cry out for her. His soul... only desired to reach out to her. And his mind... was in turmoil, desperately searching for the right avenue to approach her. Heero thought he was all prepared and ready for this confrontation... but as the truth unfolded in front of his eyes, he found himself lost. He was gripped with an unspoken fear, clenching the resolve out from his core.

Sixteen feet.

She was getting nearer with each passing step, yet as she closed the distance... it also seemed that she was going farther and farther away from him. Haruka only had a fixed empty stare on her cold ashen grey eyes as she casually plodded through the snow swept ground. The Perfect Soldier thought his sentience had betrayed him when everything suddenly began to slow down drastically. He was able to capture every detail of her movement while the absence of noise left an ear piercing vacuum that all the more enabled Heero to focus his gaze at the raven haired young woman approaching him. Her smooth thin lips were pursed together into a small line. Devoid of that cherubic smile or impish grin usually hanging by its edges whenever she had something silly in mind. Her face was pale and dreary, far from the bright aura or warm glow normally radiated by her exquisite features. Lastly, what trouble him most were the two ashen grey orbs that were filled with nothing. Empty. Barren.

Eleven feet.

_'I've done nothing... but made you cry.'_ He pondered as the memories of that night inside her room flowed through his mind.

_"Why did you abandon me? Was it something I said or done? If you disliked something, why didn't you tell me? I told you we have to be honest with each other. You could tell me everything and I promised that I'll try to understand you. I will do anything... no... everything for you! That's how much I love you! Yet you still left me!" Haruka uttered in frustration while looking at their picture together inside the Arcade Center Photo booth._

Six feet.

_'Those ashen grey eyes... it was the price you had to pay for my stupidity.'_ The brown haired boy contemplated while gazing at the windows of her soul.

_"I cared for you! I fell for you! I... I trusted you! I gave everything to you! Isn't that enough for you to realize how much you mean to me? How much I love you? I did all of those because you are everything to me! But why do you have to abandon me? Don't you want me anymore? Don't you need me anymore? Don't... don't you love me anymore?" She continued, talking to the picture frame she held as tears streamed down her sky blue orbs._

Three feet.

_"If there was something troubling you why didn't you approach me? If there was anything you don't like about me, just tell me... I will change... I will do it for you! I am willing to, because I love you! But why... why did you have to leave me? I thought we belong only with each other? I belong to you alone... Don't you want to belong to me anymore? I could feel how much you care for me, how much I mean to you, how much you love me! My heart feels your heart... and we feel the heartbeats of one another... Heero... tell me... please... The pain is truly unbearable... It hurts too much... my heart could not take this... I'm going to die without you!" The lovely young woman truthfully admitted, overtaken with grief, hapless in her current state._

_'Please... let it not be too late for us... Haruka.'_ Heero deeply hoped soon after the remembrance dissipated and vanished out of his thoughts.

Zero feet.

Haruka slightly tilted her face downward causing her long curly raven hair to partially cover her face as she nonchalantly... moved past him.

His heart hammered furiously that he thought it would burst out from his chest the moment she was but an arm's reach away from him. Yet Heero was pathetically glued from where he stood. The brown haired boy could only raise his head a little when she passed the opposite side from his shoulder.

Leaving him bewildered... and frustrated.

He desperately wanted to speak... say something... even just one word.

But nothing escaped from his mouth.

He was unable to do anything.

_"This is the moment you have long been waiting for. Remember what you went through just to be here right now, this very moment. Don't waver. Don't lose your resolve now."_ A monotonous and resolute voice echoed inside his mind.

_"To be that... someone who can stand beside her, you sought forgiveness for the sins you've committed in the past. Now is the time... to seek atonement for the one mistake that drove you to be better. You said it yourself... the road will be difficult, yet it will be all worth it once you put all your effort for the one person that matters to you most."_ An innocent and childlike voice sagely spoke coming from his soul.

_"You promised to do everything, right? Let her know how much she means to you. You refuse to be hopeless anymore... we won't be homeless again. Remember, the heart will see what the eyes do not. True courage is facing hopeless odds with an indomitable will and a steadfast heart. This is the chance you have prayed and worked hard for... the chance to be with the most important person in your life once again."_ A kind and gentle voice soothingly whispered that resounded within his heart.

_'This... this is the... this is the chance I have worked so hard to earn. No amount of blood or tears could measure what I have gone through... to defy fate... because I don't want to accept that my life has been pre-determined for me. I will control my destiny. Not because I was trained for it... but because it was a decision done from my freewill. I'm a man... and I sure as hell will give it everything that I've got or die trying to take back my woman.'_

Summoning every ounce of courage... he strengthened his resolve and turned to face the raven haired young woman who was determinedly moving further away from him.

_'I have a purpose.'_

The intensity in his cobalt blue eyes appeared once again, emitting radiance similar to that of a lighthouse. The watchtower that serves as a beacon for battered ships and weary sailors after a long journey and non-stop tussle with the vast, mighty ocean. The Perfect Soldier was being driven forward by all the difficulties and hardships he had endured and weathered just to reach the place where he stood right now. Heero was pushed to the very brink, his back had always been close to the ledge, he came so close to being utterly defeated, no one would blame him if he just gave up, anyone with a sane mind could easily determine with a single glance that it was a lost cause. Yet he remained defiant, unwilling to concede, pushing himself well past his limits and by accomplishing the impossible... his painstaking efforts and zealous perseverance were ultimately rewarded as he eventually won what had been a long, hard fought battle.

_'My purpose has a name.'_

To be a better man... to be that person who could stand rightfully beside her... to be that someone who truly deserves her.

He will have hope.

He will redeem himself in front of his hope.

_'It's name is...'_

"Haruka." Heero called out, finally... given the opportunity to utter the name of the one woman he had solely cherished.

* * *

><p>The moment he spoke her name... everything turned upside down for Haruka.<p>

Her new world... was being threatened... was being rocked to the very core... to its very foundation.

By the same boy she was now trying to forget.

The lovely young woman was never prepared at the prospect of seeing Heero this early since her fateful decision to give up all feelings for him after losing all hope in their relationship. An invisible wall seemed to have been erected at the very space in front of her, impeding any further movement. She was all the more frustrated upon learning that her body had been left powerless by a rebellion instigated by that one potent culprit residing at the center of her chest. Try as she might, yet both of her feet would not take another step forward. Both of her legs seemed to have lost the willpower on increasing the distance separating her from the young man that caused her once simple and happy life to become complicated and miserable after he had abandoned her.

"..."

How does she respond?

How could she utter anything?

She had been stunned since his sudden appearance… this person who had left her with nothing but pain and sorrow.

"Haruka..." He called out again, now softly... enough to send a wave of shivers deeply into the very center of her whole being.

The way he spoke was driving her crazy. Her thoughts were getting disarrayed the more she hears his cool deep voice.

"..."

"Haruka..." He called out once more, meekly... but it felt like a nail was being driven through her heart.

Her heart… was throbbing… heeding his call even as she made her best effort to ignore him.

Life was rushing back to its cold, hollowed halls, through every vein and vessel.

It was responding… that very part of hers she needed to kill in order to move on and forget him.

Gently… smoothly… touching and melting down the barricades she had installed.

"Kuh..." She could only murmur, inaudibly with her back still facing him.

"Haruka..." He carefully repeated, getting more emboldened.

'_Why? Why is this happening to me?'_

It was turning too hard to overlook… the lovely young woman thought she was being choked as her chest tightened up more and more each passing second.

That one part of her that had been flayed and left dead was doing its best to reach out. Tugging at her with all its might… begging for her to listen.

She wanted to ignore its call but the more she does… the harder it pulls back at her.

Haruka found herself stifled with both of her shoulders beginning to shake from the burden and conflict now raging between her heart and mind.

"K-kuhh..." The young woman muttered, still indiscernible as she attempted to maintain her rigid stance.

"I..." The Gundam Pilot started but was cut in mid-sentence as she finally spoke.

'_No! Don't… don't talk to me! I need to do something!'_ Her thoughts cried out in panic as she broke the silence.

"I don't want to hear anything... any word... coming from someone like you." She coldly replied not even bothering to turn and face him.

"Haruka..."

His voice was beseeching her… in a gentle manner… pulling at the strings of her affections.

It was becoming more difficult for her to bear… to hear him… speak her name.

She knew… she'd fall apart if this continued.

She would not falter... not to this person.

Not to this individual who only…

Who only…

"Huktt..." She softly blurted, struggling to contain and balance the insurmountable weight that was being placed on her shoulders.

She refused to be crushed, she will not yield.

Gathering her composure, she retorted in a deadly serious tone, "Don't... say my name."

"Please, hear me out... just..."

'_Don't talk anymore! I don't want to hear your voice!'_ Her mind screamed, but under the current circumstances she knew that this confrontation was now unavoidable.

If such was the case, then she would have to face it head on.

Despite the turmoil raging inside her heart, mind, body and soul… she will go through it.

Alone if need be!

"Why would I? You never gave a damn about me the day you suddenly vanished. You simply disappeared, never even bothering to let me know. You... you never even had the decency to leave a note saying goodbye." Haruka frostily recounted never moving her back to face him.

"It's because..."

"What am I to you? Do you think I'm some trash that you can just set aside when you no longer want me?" She continued in a detached manner.

"No... I... came back... because..."

"You thought... you probably thought... you could just readily pick me up once again after you realize my worth? Like a puppy wagging my tail excitedly at you to come and get me?"

"Please... let me explain, Haruka."

She felt a tingling sensation raze through her defenses the moment he said her name once again. It was slowly becoming a downhill struggle for Haruka… as her heart pounded even harder in response, the moment she heard him mention her name.

It throbbed repeatedly with resounding force… banging through the very doors.

She wanted to calm herself down… but the tension was becoming too much. Like she was being crushed and mauled between two opposing forces. She closed her ashen grey eyes and concentrated… in a bid to toughen her resolve… but the feelings she had for him… those she wanted to forget and left buried were fiercely defiant. They were… slowly… resurfacing… being unearthed the more she wanted to ignore their earlier pleas.

In a clash of ideas, suppressed emotions, logic, reason and that one resounding feeling… Haruka was placed forcibly into the breaking point.

Her back pressed against a wall with pressure coming from all angles.

All of these… because her heart adamantly rejected the thoughts she was feeding inside her mind.

It asphyxiated her… she never thought suppressing one's true emotions… would only serve to heighten the passion, longing and anger dwelling inside her memories.

"Don't call my name! You... you made me feel like garbage! That I'm no better! That I'm no good for you! That I should be thrown away when not needed! That I am so worthless! That I am so undeserving! That's all I am to you!"

"Haruka, please listen to..." The campus idol heard Heero appealed but was unsuspecting when he suddenly yet gently held her by the right wrist.

The touch of his hand burned through her skin…

It was commanding… while evoking those feelings that she sought to be erased from the very annals of her memoirs.

Her heart brimmed with pleasure the moment he held her wrist… blood furiously pumped across its arteries… giving life once again to the barren wasteland she became after losing hope.

'_NO! I WILL NOT YIELD!'_

She turned to face him… meeting his piercing cobalt blue eyes with a vicious glare from her ashen grey orbs before slapping him angrily at his left cheek with her right hand.

It carried every conviction and vindictiveness that had been stored inside her.

Yet it also bore all the pain, anguish and sorrow inside her heart which left her badly wounded and severely bleeding up to this day… has all been revealed to Heero.

The impact threw the young man's face the other way… leaving a hot, stinging sensation to her palm.

But the raven haired young lady never thought that it would also leave an equal amount of grief to her.

She felt her heart reeled in pain, like a part of it… got shattered and fragmented into pieces.

The moment her hand landed on his cheek.

'_I… I…'_

She knew her glare at him was stirring…

'_What… no…'_ The campus idol mused as she felt something hot streaked down her left cheek.

It was warm, colorless and saline.

'_No… I…'_

Another one raced across her right cheek.

Followed by another drop.

'_Why won't it stop...?'_

And another.

'_Of course… it won't… because… it can't…'_ She bitterly pondered before drawing her breath, never removing her stare from him.

"I despise you..." Haruka uttered with nothing but sorrow and resentment in her now livid eyes pausing ever so slightly while she seethed in fury,"...with every fiber of my being."

The brown haired boy only remained silent, unable to say anything.

"Betrayer." Haruka spitefully said, taking one last glance at Heero before running away.

* * *

><p>He was left there… standing still like a statue after Haruka ran off. He sighed deeply while looking at her slowly retreating form… for the Prussian blue eyed young man had fared badly on their initial confrontation. The snow continued its lazy descent… showering everything with pure white. It brought a sad reminder to the poignant memories they shared that Christmas evening when Haruka confessed everything to him. He wanted to chase after her but his strength and willpower seemed to have left him after hearing the scornful words she had uttered. Heero knew she had every right to say all those things to him… every word, every phrase, every sentence… she had all the liberty of throwing them at him. Right on his face. He had wounded her deeply, the lesions were still fresh and his mere reappearance was more than enough to agitate such a sore spot.<p>

The Perfect Soldier exhaled sharply… his warm breath coming out like a smoke of steam in the midst of the cool weather. He pondered hard into his mind… desperately wanting to understand. What had been more painful… was it the stinging sensation still burning from his cheeks? Or the emotional trauma brought by the entire weight of Haruka's feelings… the suppressed anger and grief that finally… poured out? The amount of pain and resentment… had been too enormous. The burden eventually took its toll after Haruka shouldered all her miseries and sorrows in solitude.

_"That's why it hurts too much! He abandoned me without telling me in person! He didn't even leave a single note! Maya sensei showed me the transfer papers! I don't mean anything to him, Hibiki... What have I done to disappoint him? Am I being a burden to him? Did he even love me in the first place? I'm confused... I'm frustrated... I... I want to wake up from all of this! What's worse is despite all that is happening, everything about me is crying out for him! I need to have him back! You have to help me find him, Hibiki!" Haruka wailed to someone over the phone which he surmised was no other than her best friend, the night she arrived after learning he had deserted her._

His heart ached and winced… exactly the same way as Haruka did.

'_I am such a fool.'_

Heero was purged from his contemplation when he felt the scrunch of snow shoes coming nearer from someone at his rear.

"Yuy-san… how could you do this to Haruka?" Hibiki dejectedly inquired as she approached him.

"Tsukahara… sempai…" The brown haired boy trailed after fully facing Haruka's best friend.

"Who… who gave you the right to do this to her?" The normally calm and serious swim team captain agitatedly asked while staring at him.

Hibiki moved even closer to him as she continued, "She waited for you all this time you went missing. Going religiously… to those places that had been special to your relationship… waiting for you to return."

He was astonished to see the usually composed and stern upperclassman place a palm to cover her nose as her eyes gradually… became even mistier as she stared at him.

"Everyday she did that, with the hope you would come back for her. She never deserved any of this Yuy-san. Why… Why, did you do this to her?" The swim team captain resentfully said before she started to pound his chest with a clenched fist in frustration.

"What did she ever do to you for her to be treated this way?" Hibiki continued, her own foxy dark orbs now welling with tears as she continued beating his chest.

He was never in any way hurt physically when Hibiki pummeled his chest. The young woman's substantial strength even though she was an athlete never affected him. But his heart had once again taken the brunt of the blow. It struck him emotionally… deeply. He just let her… go on… till the hits became weaker and weaker then eventually stopped.

That was all he could do.

"You know how stubborn she is, yet why did you let this happen to her? You promised to take care of her! Didn't you promise to love her?! To cherish her, Yuy-san?!" Hibiki spoke in sorrow burying her face on his chest.

Heero decided not to respond… there was nothing that he could say which would give reason… or excuse for what he did to Haruka. How could he justify himself or at the very least make an alibi when it all boils down to the fact that he simply abandoned her? And making the situation worse, was the knowledge that he just left without… at the very least… break up with her properly. He only left Haruka bounded in chains. She fervently waited for his return and her deep affections for him resulted to her own downfall as the raven haired young woman was crushed from the weight of carrying the burden of his actions all by her lonesome.

"Haruka… Haruka almost _died_ when you left her!" Hibiki furiously told him while mournfully crying above his chest.

The Perfect Soldier felt an excruciating and jarring pain similar to the sensation of getting clobbered penetrate through his heart. It was not only scathing… but it was also severely debilitating. The disclosure of the truth behind Haruka's devastation hammered his chest thoroughly… squashing and smashing it cruelly. How hard had it been for her since he left? How difficult were the circumstances she had to face all by herself? How would you move on… when you wake up one day and realize the most important person in your life suddenly disappeared? Left all alone… thrown away… like a worthless piece of trash. No explanations. No excuses. Not a single reason.

Haruka bled tears for him each and every day. Hoping… praying… believing he will return.

It did not take too long for him to realize his mistakes. Heero bettered himself and did all he can to be reunited with her. He has returned. However… in the span of time they had been separated… the damage has been done.

The wounds are there… the scars will ever be present.

They will forever leave a mark.

The damage was greater than he had expected. He could only hope that… he was not yet too late. For if he lingered any longer the effects would forever alter her mindset… it could even destroy her pure and kind heart permanently.

'_Died…'_ Heero pondered before a sudden jolt shook him at his very center.

It was similar to being gutted deeply in the abdomen.

"Look at her now! Look at what you did to her! Look at how you destroyed her! You took away everything from her the day you disappeared! You might as well have _killed_ her since you took away the very reason she was _living_!"

_"…You have always been her happiness, her joy... her everything. Yet you abandoned her." The little girl truthfully told him. _

'_Living…' _He mused soon as the memory ebbed away while feeling the pangs of conscience claw viciously at his soul.

Those two words pierced him severely… gnawing mercilessly at his mind, heart and soul.

It also reminded him of what he has to do.

Why he returned.

Why he came back.

"Tsukahara sempai, I have to leave you for a while. I need to get to Haruka." The brown haired boy resolutely said while he held Hibiki on each shoulder.

Heero did not wait for her to respond as he returned to his motorcycle and fitted the headgear back on before fastening its strap.

His heart drummed wildly whilst he kicked the gear shaft into action and twisted the accelerator with his right hand. The big red motorbike sprang into life, its impressive frame and powerful engine madly driven to action despite the snow-laden terrain ahead of him.

"_Come back to me…"_

"_Save me…"_

* * *

><p>'<em>It hurts… It hurts so much…'<em> She screamed within her thoughts while running further away from that place.

Pressing the school bag closer, Haruka dashed down the pathways as the snow idly fell across the skies. The raven haired young woman felt a sharp, incapacitating pain stab through her heart the very moment she had slapped Heero on his cheek. To make matters worst, the fury that had so wanted to consume her was replaced instead by heartache. It was no different from hitting herself squarely on the face.

'_Who do you think you are, Heero Yuy?!'_ The campus idol angrily mused as she continued her pace.

Tears… continued to streak down… unabated.

Despite her best efforts… they would not stop from falling.

Instead of getting that much awaited reprieve after finally unleashing the suppressed emotions that she had long carried… Haruka found herself in pain even more.

'_Why… why… am I crying like this?!'_

She wanted to ignore the whispers and pleadings of her heart and soul. But how could she? When both were _still_…

'_Why am I the one in pain?! Why is this happening to me?! Why am I being like this?!'_

Questions abound her, she wanted to understand.

She desperately needed to comprehend the emotions that abound her. Why was she being like this, since he reappeared? Why was she so conflicted? Haven't she made up her mind to give up and let him go? She already decided to move on. She was using the pain caused by his desertion as her fuel to get over him.

Yet why?

Why is this young man… turning her world upside down once again with his return? Yes, it might not have been too long… but the mere reminder of the hell she had been through because of him… left a very traumatizing experience that forever scarred her. She wanted to get even at him… let him feel the pain and sorrow that she harbored during the time he went missing. She wanted to say more, she needed to drive the issue to him earlier… but she can't.

It became too heavy.

Much too heavy for her heart to bear.

Why can't she hurt him the way he had done to her and more? She sought to purge these… emotions thoroughly out of her system… yet they were like trumpets blaring loud inside her mind. Crying out… calling out to her… frantically wanting to reach her… somewhere within.

'_Why… why… am I FEELING like this?'_

They were pulling at her heart. Tugging hard at her mind. Yanking at her soul.

She repeatedly tried to keep them at bay. But the force was torrential… no dam or barrier could ever hope to hold it. She sought to ignore them… but the more she did… the stronger it gets. Vaguely… she was aware of what it was. Yet the more she denied them… the more they struggle to burst out.

Haruka continued to run… increasing her pace. Without any care on the snow crystals that seemed to waltz slowly around her. Yet the season was unforgiving… as much as she desired to wash out those precious memoirs… they made one strong push to remind her.

Remember.

"_You're… the most important person in my life too." Heero calmly stated, using the exact same line she told him that desperate evening he fought the gang members in the back alley._

Reflect.

"_I am… in love with you, Haruka." He confessed to her while cupping her chin softly with his palm._

Realize.

"_Please stop crying Haruka. I… belong to you alone. Remember?" His words echoed out that time they resolved the misunderstanding caused by another party._

The memories stormed through her whole being. Her heart winced and shuddered even as the remembrance slowly ebbed away. It was replaced with the apprehension that… all things considered, despite everything that happened, in spite of so much heartache she had endured…

Heero Yuy was still…

'_O-of course… because… I still…'_ Haruka recognized but was unable to finish while shaking her head sideways in frustration.

Even if he had broken her heart, Heero was still very much in it.

'_Because… I still…'_ The raven haired young woman trailed as tears ran down abundantly from both of her eyes.

The realization penetrated her intensely, leaving her confused, perturbed and frantic.

The only thing Haruka could do was press onward, run faster, pick up her speed as she neared the main intersection.

'_I still…'_

* * *

><p>The big red motorcycle pounced on the snow swept pathways like a tiger chasing its prey. The roar of its powerful engines was reminiscent to a lion defiantly announcing its presence in the Serengeti. Heero gripped the accelerator and twisted it even further as the motorbike growled while veering into a turn. Despite the slippery road due to the residue of melted snow, he audaciously kicked the gears without any concern as the red Honda pursued relentlessly after Haruka.<p>

"_Not all hope is lost, Gundam Pilot. There is still time… chance." _He remembered the little girl sympathetically replied.

'_Haruka, I will keep you safe! I did not return here just to lose you!'_

"_Time is no longer a luxury… both you and Haruka have."_ The little girl mysteriously concluded before he woke up from the dream and came out of his coma.

'_I defied fate and destiny, because I want to see you live. Even if you won't accept me anymore… I will be content knowing you're alive. I can accept you turn me away… go back to After Colony… as long as you're living here in your time.'_

His heart throbbed uncontrollably.

He knew that adrenalin was rushing madly into his mind.

And he was all too willing to give up everything… to protect the one person that had unconsciously, saved his soul.

'_Nothing else would matter if you're gone… even if I have to lose you forever… I will risk my own life if need be.'_

Heero swerved the last corner as his red Honda pounced mightily, scattering the snow that was slowly swathing the roadways.

'_Please, I know You helped me a lot to get back here. But it won't mean anything if I lose her. I'd gladly sacrifice my life for her… so please… help me on this! Even if she won't take me back, give me the chance to save her life! I love her!'_ He earnestly prayed while covering more ground as the motorcycle zoomed ferociously.

"_Come back to me…"_

The words repeated softly inside his head, whispering urgently into his heart.

"_Save me…"_

The Perfect Soldier… the ultimate weapon… war incarnate… the epitome of a killer and merciless slayer, titles bestowed to him during his bloody life while fighting the Eve Wars. He has taken many lives, but just this once, this very moment, if he could just save one, that of the person who matters to him most, he would die trying if need be.

Heero continued to race through the path, focusing solely on locating the raven haired young woman who he knew was running towards the direction of the main intersection. The thought immediately brought a flash of memory to the Gundam Pilot. It was the scene he dreaded seeing most since the first instance it had been shown to him during his cowardly return to his rightful time. The recollection was once again brought back into life when Quatre confirmed her _intended fate_ while he was inside the Epyon's cockpit.

'_Intended… fate?'_

The pair of words brought a chilling grip inside his heart, along with a gruesome realization.

'_No! I… I was the cause of it! It was meant to occur because I was set to return! No!'_

Haruka… running down the sidewalk, unmindful of everything that was happening while her eyes were blood soak red and brimming with tears. She was unaware of everything. She only pressed her school bag closer to her while sprinting through the streets. Tears… steadily streamed across her cheeks.

She had reached the intersection when a ten-wheeler trucker cruising at full speed suddenly appeared.

The rest… was too ghastly and morbid to remember.

Haruka will die because of him. He was the reason she was running blindly across the intersection.

Fate… destiny… both seemed to have intended it to happen.

"… _There's a fine line separating those who only accept their fate and people who try to take control of their destiny…" Duo's words drifted into his senses._

Steeling his resolve greater than ever, the Perfect Soldier firmly made his choice.

'_No, I refuse to give up, I won't back down! I will not live my life as dictated by either fate or destiny! I will live or die accordingly because of my decision!'_ He grimly pondered as the motorcycle coasted along the way after attaining top gear.

He had traversed both time and space just to get back to her. Risked and wagered everything, challenged fate and destiny… all that to return to her side.

He cannot allow it.

He sternly rejected it.

Not when she is the meaning… the purpose he has long sought.

The one hope to his very existence.

Not especially this time after coming into terms with his past.

And never… no… because she is the one woman that he so dearly loves.

"_I will not lose hope! I will not lose Haruka!"_ He muttered under his breath.

It was then that he saw the outline of a person, a young woman actually, running ahead of him.

They were near the intersection.

"Fate… Destiny… I'll say it again! Damn both of you!"

Heero redlined the Honda super bike. Its tachometer pushed to the brink as the vehicle accelerated like there's no tomorrow.

"_I'm so much in love with you! I really do!" She confessed to him that night, during Christmas Eve._

Everything else seemed like a blur.

The motorcycle's velocity was comparable to a bolt of lightning as he closed in on her.

"_I've never fallen this deeply in love with someone before. I have never loved anyone in such a way."_

At such a critical instant, timing and precision were of utmost importance. The moments… mere milliseconds in real-time seemed to take forever as sound and noise vanished without a trace. Heero narrowed his eyes as the haunting events slowly began taking place.

"_It's the first time I've ever wanted to keep someone for myself. You're the first person I've fallen in love with!"_

It was preordained to end in tragedy. His return was meant to happen for Haruka to die. It was bitter, cruel irony. So if his arrival was destined… thus, it also sealed the fate of the woman he solely cherishes. Yet there was no more time to ponder about such matters, the only thing left was his firm resolve to do all that he can for Haruka.

He could still stop there… wait, stand back and watch, see for himself her gruesome death.

Witness with his own eyes, the demise of his beloved.

Or make the call.

"_You have accepted who you were. You know who you are. You are striving to be the best at who you could be right now. Don't lose the tenacity to challenge even the bleakest possibilities. I am here to answer your summon. Mission accepted." _A deep, cool voice calmly spoke within his mind.

It was a choice he never had any difficulty in deciding.

'_I can die peacefully knowing you're alive and well. But I can't live a day knowing you're lost to me forever.'_

He felt a surge of energy flow through him, greatly enhancing his already exceptional reflexes. The unusual flood of vigor had been cohesive enough to steady his blood circulation and channel the rush of adrenalin into a perfectly balanced state.

His vision suddenly became pinpoint lucid, richly defined, encompassing and all-seeing. His focus… transitioned to a more heightened, solid and absolute awareness similar to the times he was utilizing the ZERO or EPYON Systems. He was able to view everything down to the slightest movement and smallest detail. Up ahead, he saw Haruka still running… albeit, in what seemed to be in a drastically slow motion.

"_You resonate with her. She is the only one that you share a very deep affinity… one that defies and transcends the boundaries of time and space. Don't give up, no matter what. Don't lose her."_ A small, childlike voice said to him at the very core of his soul.

They were just a couple of meters away from the intersection.

He saw the silhouette of the fast approaching ten-wheeler truck peek into his peripheral.

Haruka unaware of what was about to happen, continued sprinting… bag close to her, tears falling down from her eyes.

'_I'm sorry for all the pain and sorrow I've caused you, Haruka. But just for one last time, let me save you. I can't guarantee my survival on this but I'll be happy knowing you will live.'_

The big red motorcycle was side-by-side with Haruka when he made that… eventful move.

Hardening his stare while concentrating underneath the headgear, Heero leapt off the Honda and lunged desperately at Haruka.

He sensed the violent flow of air lash at his skin brought by the passing speeding truck while still suspended in mid-air at the opposite direction parallel to it on the roadway.

Contact.

The brown haired boy then felt her soft, statuesque form press into his body as he fiercely pulled her into his arms. He twisted very slightly so that she'll be placed above him once they hit the ground.

'_Maybe… this will be the last time I'll get to hold you like this… Haruka.'_

They were still in mid-air when he heard a loud crashing noise just a couple of meters away from them.

The impact between the truck and the motorcycle had been tremendous as various parts of the bike were strewn all over.

'_Fate or destiny… you would not take Haruka away… at least not today.'_

He felt his back viciously collide with the cold hard ground the moment they landed.

Heero smiled contentedly as consciousness started escaping from his grasp.

Before darkness slowly… then completely overcame his awareness.

* * *

><p>[Play, "The Memory 2"]<p>

Somebody suddenly threw himself upon her, causing the raven haired young woman to be flung aside on the pathway barely a meter away from the intersection.

That was the last thing she could remember before a deafening crash resounded near her.

She had been too overwhelmed with her emotions, ranging from grief, frustration and anger… to that of yearning and something else. It was similar to being at the middle of two opposing forces while unable to do anything. Her whole being was torn, like getting ripped at the center forming two halves. One wanted her to remain firm, stay strong and forget everything about him. While the other, implored her to listen, be honest to herself and go back to him.

The pretty campus idol slowly opened her eyes and found herself lying on top of this person. Instinctively, she slowly raised herself and checked her body for possible injuries. Her eyes then darted between the individual lying beneath her and the vehicular accident on the main road that had just taken place. The raven haired young woman thought her breath was taken away the moment she recognized the person.

It was a man.

He wore a red helmet, mocha brown trench coat over a green collared t-shirt, a pair of black pants and matching hiking boots.

There was no mistake… the rider of the motorcycle whose wreckage now strewn across the intersection had saved her.

Her heart… thumped uncontrollably as she easily recognized her savior.

Even though, his face was still covered by that red head gear.

"No…"

Her breathing… became difficult.

It was stifling her… choking her air passage.

She had to know.

She had to see him.

She had to confirm if he was alright.

Slowly… gently… even if it was not advisable yet, Haruka removed the helmet off the person's head.

The raven haired young woman thought all the blood from her body was drained the moment she laid eyes on his face.

The mass of chocolate brown hair… messy bangs… handsome face… closed eyes… and a… peaceful smile.

"H-Heero…"

Whatever… hatred and anger still lingering inside her seemed to have dissipated the very instant she saw his current state. Everything else succumbed… her mind, body, heart and soul to that one very powerful emotion.

_**-oxo-**_

Her shriek was cut short the second she felt strong arms caught her body. She had intuitively closed her eyes during her fall, as they fluttered open to look at her rescuer, the raven haired beauty was all the more delighted upon knowing it was Heero.

"Yuy-kun…"

"Are you alright, Morishima sempai?"

"Thanks… I'm fine." She replied while smiling warmly at him yet her heartbeat was racing madly out of control.

It was to be but the first of the many times that he would save her.

_**-oxo-**_

"Heero…" She breathlessly uttered, lightly touching his cheek.

"W-wake up… please… wake up…" The pretty campus idol softly said while looking worriedly at the Gundam Pilot.

_**-oxo-**_

It was damn painful.

After the metal bar landed on top of her foot, Haruka clutched it with both hands as the pain shot through her nerves. She closed her eyes while wondering… what hurt more?

Was it the physical pain coming from her foot?

Or the emotional pain coming through her heart?

The pain of seeing him… sharing and enjoying a happy moment with another girl.

Someone not her.

The young woman did not have much time to think as she felt herself being lifted from the cushions then getting cradled by two lean yet strong arms. Limbs… she was all too familiar with. Yet her teary, sky blue and doe-like eyes still widened in surprise after becoming sure it was none other than him.

'_Heero.'_

_**-oxo-**_

"It's me Haruka! Open your eyes please!" Haruka said in a raised yet concerned tone.

"Come on… wake up… please… it's me… Haruka!"

_**-oxo-**_

"Yuy-kun… Thank you for saving me. I'm also sorry for leaving the hiding place even when you told me not to. Please don't get angry at me." She apologetically spoke while they were on their way home after the brawl that left five gang members… badly beaten and crippled from the young man she loves.

Heero only shook his head sideways before taking a glance at her. She had already stopped walking while her head was bowed down in apparent shame. The raven haired beauty had avoided his gaze… fearful he might be mad at her for placing herself in danger.

"Morishima sempai, you can't do anything that will make me mad at you." He lightly said to her before tenderly holding her on both shoulders. His cobalt blue eyes pierced deeply into her cornflower orbs as he continued.

"I will never let any harm come to you. I will… protect you, Morishima sempai."

Her eyes gleamed and sparkled after hearing him say those words. She smiled at him warmly while gazing dreamily at his face… confirming the truth behind what he had just uttered.

"I'll hold you to that, Yuy-kun. You have to take responsibility for making me cry."

He only nodded and smiled subtly at her in understanding.

_**-oxo-**_

He had always made her cry.

He had always caused her tears to fall.

But in spite of it all… he had always saved her.

Whenever he was present… whenever he was around.

He was always there… never missing.

Just like now.

Once again… he had saved her.

"Somebody help us!" She hollered as the memories of that evening cleared out from her heart and mind.

"Somebody!" Haruka screamed in panic after seeing there was still no response from him.

"Help us!"

"Please!"

The campus idol saw a man in his early thirties, which she surmised was the truck driver nod repeatedly before rushing to the telephone booth at the other side of the intersection.

"Oh God… please, open your eyes!" Haruka pleaded to the brown haired boy as… warm tears fell from both of her eyes.

No reaction.

"Heero… please… wake up! God… don't make me lose him again!" The raven haired young woman yelled in fright.

Still, no reaction.

"Don't… don't leave me again…" Haruka muttered in sorrow as she cushioned his head on her lap.

There were a few people looking on at them… but she didn't care.

She didn't give a damn anymore.

Of what she had to say… of what she wanted or needed to tell him.

She was scared… she could not bear the thought that she would only lose him after rescuing her.

Her heart… was gripped with terror. Her mind… was a total wreck.

Her soul… was in a complete distraught.

'_I have to tell you…'_

"I'm… still…" She uttered in between chokes as tears streamed uncontrollably down her eyes.

'_I can't lose you… I… I can't bear to be apart from you again!'_

"I'm still _your_ Haruka!" She honestly stated while touching his face with her palm.

Nothing… no reaction.

"I _still_ love you!" The pretty young woman confessed in heartrending words.

'_Heero… please… God… don't take him away from me…'_

"I am still so much in love with you!" Haruka declared wholeheartedly in full conviction, clutching Heero closer to her while sobbing inconsolably as tears made their way steadily from the windows of her soul.

[Stop, "The Memory 2"]

* * *

><p>"Hey, now is not the time to be sleeping don't you think?" A kind, gentle voice lightheartedly told him as he slowly opened his eyes.<p>

"Haruka?" He softly uttered while looking at the young woman in awe.

She smiled tenderly at him before shaking her head sideways.

"Oh… you're…" Heero trailed upon realizing who it was.

"Yes… and you've rested here long enough." She answered after extending her hand to him.

"Did I die?"

"Nope. Now go and get back to her! She's waiting for you. The true test of courage… is about to begin. Our hope… lies in your hands." The visage of his heart thoughtfully stated before pulling him up on his feet.

* * *

><p>He could only hear haphazard buzzing noise the moment his consciousness returned.<p>

As such these… various indistinct sounds seemed to puncture lightly into his thoughts and linger gradually while he began to regain control of his senses.

First his hearing… soon his vision followed.

Slowly… his eyes slit open, partially revealing the Gundam Pilot's intense Prussian blue irises.

Everything was hazy.

The images… were fuzzy.

He could barely distinguish anything surrounding him.

Except for the lone silhouette that hovered and obscured his eyesight… there was nothing he could differentiate.

His eyes… closed themselves… without leaving him any choice.

"_Am I… dying?"_

As he tried to ascertain his senses, he felt something warm wet his cheeks.

It soon drenched the area above his eyelids as well.

Warm.

'_Huh? Are these… raindrops?'_ Heero mused when he heard a voice.

Pleading… and heartbroken.

"Don't… don't leave me again…" Haruka muttered in sorrow while his head was comfortably cushioned on her lap.

'_H-Haruka…'_

It was clear… the grief and pain had been evident from the way she spoke.

His face... was damp with her warm crystal tears.

He heard her choke repeatedly while sobbing uncontrollably.

'_She's crying… because of me again.'_

He attempted once again to open his eyes, yet he still had no command over the optic nerves and the muscles of his eyelids.

"I'm still…" The brown haired boy heard her trail in mid-sentence while weeping in sadness.

'_Don't… worry, Haruka…you're safe now…it's all that matters to me.'_

He wanted to open his eyes so badly, or at the very least say something to comfort her.

Yet he was powerless.

The Perfect Soldier desperately tried, but the strength he had earlier seemed to have abandoned him. He briefly wondered if it was just a momentary rush, that he'll be drowned into a coma once again.

'_She'll be very sad, if that happens. I'll even cause her more pain. I don't want Haruka to end up blaming herself once again.'_

He was totally unprepared however soon as the next set of words escaped her grasp.

"I'm still _your_ Haruka!" The raven haired young woman stated in full honesty while gently touching his cheek.

'_Huh?! Haruka…'_

Somewhere… in the deepest region of his heart, a small flicker seemed to have caught fire.

It's embers slowly… surely… evolved from mildly warm to blazing hot.

Life… was surging back to him.

It was returning to his essence… to his very soul.

His strength was being restored.

"_You belong to me and I belong to you…"_ The memory of her words back then drove him even further, rousing him to clamber for anything… steady himself… and get back up.

"I _still_ love you!" Haruka confessed in heartrending words as he felt her pull him into an affectionate embrace.

'_Please… God… don't take me away from her…'_

"I am still so much in love with you!" Haruka declared wholeheartedly in full conviction, clutching him even more closer to her while sobbing inconsolably as tears made their way steadily from the windows of her soul.

'_Please… I love her so much too.'_

Destiny.

Fate.

They might have conspired to bring them together, tear them apart and separate them forever.

But Heero… defiantly carved his own after getting out from the pits of despair. They were destined to meet. They were destined to fall madly in love with each other. They were destined to get separated. They were destined to fail.

No… the brown haired boy had proven himself. He wrested and took control of his destiny the moment he realized his mistakes and worked hard to be a better man for Haruka. Were they fated to be with each other? It was something he wanted to be decided by him and Haruka alone.

It was good… very special… highly exquisite… and utterly rare to be accorded such an honor.

Be fated with one another. Be destined for each other.

Yet he knew that nothing will be more exceptional if all the effort and hardships poured, all the storms and deluge weathered along with all the tests and trials are completed by their… decisions.

Decisions made from the heart.

Choices made freely… from pure, unadulterated love.

It was free will… the ability to make choices… the choice given by the Divine to mankind.

Free will… that had been born from honesty, sincerity and of course, true love.

"_There's a fine line separating those who only accept their fate and people who try to take control of their destiny. I've seen you claw yourself out from your intended destiny as a weapon whose only purpose was to accomplish his mission barely three years ago." Duo sagely and honestly explained to him that one night everything started to fall into place._

He smiled slightly, feeling the dynamic sparks from the synapses in his brain, feeling the warm glow residing inside his soul, feeling the steady beats of his heart.

He opened his eyes.

* * *

><p>"They're… blue…" Heero said in a raspy voice as he strained his gaze at the one woman who meant everything to him.<p>

The pretty campus idol eased up her embrace and gently pushed herself back to look at his face.

Haruka felt her jaw drop soon as she met his cobalt blue eyes.

Her reflection appeared very clearly in his piercing Prussian orbs.

"Your… eyes…" The brown haired boy softly told her, smiling lightly.

The windows of her soul have returned to what they truly are.

Cornflower blue.

Sky blue.

No longer… dead, ashen grey.

"Heero…" She uttered, feeling her eyes stir from the influx of emotions upon learning that he was now conscious.

"Haruka…" He replied, gazing at her sky blue eyes that were now welling with tears once again.

The mobile suit pilot slowly raised himself and sat opposite to her.

"Are… you… ok?" She worriedly asked.

He softly nodded before placing his right thumb to flick away the tears that were gently crossing down her cheeks.

"Are you hurt anywhere, _Haruka_?" Heero inquired while tenderly watching her with his intense cobalt eyes.

She shook her head sideways before pointing to the area directly above her heart.

"Only here."

The pretty campus idol swallowed smoothly to relieve the building tension inside her chest as she spoke the words contained within her soul.

"I miss you."

He spared a glance at her cornflower eyes, smiling lightly as he continued wiping the tears away from her cheeks.

"… So much… it hurts." She admitted while looking at him tenderly... spilling all the yearnings of her soul.

"Not as much as I miss you." Heero answered before pulling her close to his arms and kissing her passionately on the lips.

Her mind went blank instantly.

The feeling of his moist lips pressing on to hers… sent a warm tingling sensation to her heart.

His kiss contained an ardent desire to let her know and feel, how much he longed for her… missed her.

The recently concluded accident they had just endured added to the length of time they were separated compounded the yearning they had for one another.

She can't lose him anymore. She doesn't want to go back to those dark days… she wasn't like that. An angry and bitter young woman pleased with the miseries of others. It wasn't the life she envisioned, yet when happiness and hope abandoned her… where does she turn to?

The raven haired beauty hardened her self, attempted to kill her heart in the process. Face the harsh realities in life with her lonesome. Never trust – because aside from being a weakness you only end up getting hurt. Be betrayed.

Now… the very cause of all this has reappeared… the man who still undoubtedly owns the entirety of her heart. What does she do? Turn him back away? Haruka did so earlier… and the consequences proved to be almost fatal for both of them. Yes, Heero rescued her yet it doesn't remove the fact that he abandoned her. She wanted to know. She needed to understand.

She definitely must.

But for now… she will lose herself in happiness. She utterly missed the sensation of his smooth and delicate kisses along with those that were fiery and full of passion. He nibbled her lips lightly and gently, in a restrained and considerate manner. Heero might have toned down from the scorching kisses he initiated earlier, but she did not. She missed him a lot, it was evident as Haruka never relented… pressing her lips on his even more after getting past the initial shock.

She still loves him. It was the truth she had no lie or alibi that could prove otherwise.

She was guilty of that emotion, her affections, her feelings, her everything.

And she was back to where she belongs.

Back in the arms and loving embrace of the young man she had solely given her heart.

She was breathless soon after they broke the kiss, yet as she gazed into his deep piercing cobalt blue irises, Haruka found an assurance… a guarantee of her place inside his heart.

She was all that is inside it. She was still the owner of his love.

"Heero…" Haruka gently whispered, smoothly feeling the outlines of his face through her fingers.

The cornflower eyed young woman smiled tenderly as her fingers traced across his cheeks, his brows and his bangs.

Heero gently pulled her on to his chest before locking her once again in a loving embrace with his lean yet strong arms. She buried her face contentedly near the crook of his shoulder as the Perfect Soldier caressed the locks of her raven hair.

They remained unmindful to the attention of the small crowd that has gathered around them.

All that matters was they were together, finally, reunited at last.

* * *

><p>"You've cleared the CT Scans and the post traumatic psychological evaluations. But shouldn't you at the very least spend the night confined in the hospital?" Minoru Takeda advised while looking at him concernedly.<p>

The middle-aged CEO of GDT Builders had signed although hesitantly the hospital waivers which released Heero under the medical facility's responsibilities. Earlier, the Gundam Pilot along with Haruka had been rushed to Kibitou Central Hospital using the ambulance called by the truck driver responsible for the accident. After their arrival, physicians inside the emergency room were quite astounded upon learning the details of the brown haired boy's amazing save on the pretty campus idol. Their injuries had been minor and limited to superficial. Heero only suffered a bruised elbow, though the Radiologic Technologist responsible for the CT scan alongside the supervising physician cleared him, both men have recommended he remain for further observation. However, wanting to avoid any further repercussions while inside the hospital, Heero instead requested to be discharged that same evening despite his attending physician's advise for a more thorough check on possible symptoms of a concussion.

"We really have some place to go Takeda-san. I can't make her wait any longer." Heero explained, referring to Haruka who was standing at the hospital lobby near the entrance, the raven haired young woman had been taking glances at them while talking with her best friend Hibiki.

The older man took a brief look at Haruka before turning back his attention at him and smiled.

"She's the reason you turned down my Chizuru and your sudden disappearance right?" Mr. Takeda correctly guessed as they resumed watching Haruka and Hibiki talking with each other.

"Yes, Takeda-san. She's… _the one_."

The GDT Builders CEO nodded in understanding before fishing out a keychain from his pocket.

"I'll let the accident with the motorcycle pass because of Chizuru. But make sure to take care of this one."

"My apologies on that, Takeda-san… and thank you. I really, appreciate this. I won't wreck it."

The kind gentleman laughed heartily after hearing his response before tapping his shoulder.

"I am just kidding. I… owe you a lot for what you did to Chizuru." Mr. Takeda thoughtfully said before sighing in satisfaction.

"But, you might have to go back and work at GDT for me to let this go."

GDT Builders had been acquitted and cleared to resume operations by the Public Commission for the construction incident, in an act of good faith - the company still shouldered the expenses of the affected families despite the ruling of operator error on the now demised forklift driver.

"Of course, Mr. Takeda. I will think about it." The Gundam Pilot responded, smiling subtly at the elder man.

* * *

><p>"Isn't that Minoru Takeda, Chairman and CEO of GDT Builders?" Hibiki inquired with astonishment upon recognizing the elder man talking with Heero.<p>

"Hmmm… his name sounds familiar. I just know he took care of the matters involving the accident. Isn't he just Heero's boss?" Haruka replied while taking a quick look at the older man.

"Yes, he's Yuy-san's boss and basically, the owner of GDT Industries!"

"Ohh… Now I remember, I think my father has business meetings with him in the past." The pretty campus idol remarked before nodding softly in apprehension.

Minoru Takeda and his attorney settled all the matters related to the vehicular accident. It was also discovered that the truck driver aside from losing his vehicle's air breaks had been intoxicated with alcohol after a Breathalyzer test was conducted. This evidence coupled with the GDT Builders CEO's connections swiftly and discreetly resolved the mishap vastly in favor on Heero's cause.

However, their stay inside the hospital was a different issue. Haruka was greatly relieved upon learning that Heero had cleared the CT Scans and post trauma psychological evaluation without any setbacks. It took them no less than three hours to finish all the tests and treatment of their injuries. But, the brown haired boy's refusal to even at least spend the evening inside hospital had her concerned. According to the attending physician, they would like to place the mobile suit pilot under observation to ensure he had not suffered from any concussions but Heero elected to be discharged immediately upon getting the go signal. Along with Mr. Takeda, she had also tried to persuade him but to no avail. The Prussian eyed young man stressed that there was somewhere they need to go and talk. She was finally dissuaded when Heero assured her that he will return to the hospital for a thorough checkup on the following day.

"Don't you find it somehow… weird, Haruka?" Hibiki suddenly opened, waking the lovely young woman from her train of thoughts.

"What do you mean, Hibiki?"

"Well according to your statement and accounts from the witnesses, Yuy-san arrived and rescued you in the nick of time. He jumped precisely at the moment you were about to cross the intersection. If you had taken one step further…" Her best friend trailed while taking a contemplative glance at Heero.

True enough, even she had been left wondering after realizing the facts surrounding her rescue from the fatal accident. The precision and timing was inhuman. It was as if Heero already knew what was going to happen. And he did all that while cruising at high speed on a motorcycle at snow laden ground.

"Y-you're right… but… the only thing I can think of right now is he saved me. And that he's safe. It's all that matters." Haruka replied as she was also unable to comprehend the events that had just passed.

'_It's like… he knows… what was bound to happen. Oh… I'm thinking weird things about him again.'_

Fortunately, the brunt of impact had been absorbed well by his motorcycle's head gear. Yet the raven haired beauty still found it astonishing that he was all good and well after the mishap. Plus, he had only suffered a contusion on his elbow after regaining consciousness.

"It ended well since both of you are safe. But… are you just going to let him off the hook easily? He left you without any notice almost two months ago. Yes, it's true you owe him your life after he had saved you… but it doesn't remove the fact that he still left you." The swim team captain seriously reminded her.

"I'm very much aware of that, Hibiki. What you just said is true. That's why… we would still need to talk about a lot of things."

"From how you answered and when I saw the two of you at the accident scene… it's obvious both of you still have feelings for each other." Hibiki concluded before sighing.

"I thought… I could just move on and let him go. But I still love him, Hibiki. You know how much I do."

"I'm still quite angry at him, Haruka. You may be indebted to him, but don't forget the times you wallowed in sorrow because of him."

"That is why I must know. I have every right to know what really happened… why he suddenly disappeared for almost two months. Don't worry. He's not out of the woods yet." The raven haired beauty stated while gazing at Heero.

"Haruka… I know it would be difficult but don't make it easy on him. You must tell him everything you went through to drive the point properly." Hibiki tactfully reminded her.

"Thank you, Hibiki. From what you told me earlier… I appreciate everything you did." She answered, referring to how her best friend confronted Heero prior to his rescue of her.

"At least… we have the old Haruka back." The often serious and foxy eyed young woman noted before smiling at her lightly.

* * *

><p>After dropping off Hibiki in front of her house, Heero drove the car north of Kibitou. Haruka was left wondering where they were headed. Aside from the farmlands and wheat fields near the borders of the province, the rest of the countryside was covered by dense wooded area. Further past, would be the mountain range at the northeast region.<p>

They remained silent most of the trip, it was already past 9:30 in the evening yet she never thought twice on coming with Heero the moment he told her there was somewhere they needed to go and talk. She was normally curious and conversational especially in his presence. Yet… something seemed very different or peculiar with the way he asked her to come with him.

"_We could do this tomorrow, Haruka… it's quite late already. Your parents will be worried especially when they learn of your involvement in the accident."_ He attempted to dissuade her soon as they left her best friend's village.

"_No… you told me and Mr. Takeda there's something we have to talk about that's why you were quite stubborn in foregoing the hospital's advice for observation. If that's the case, I won't wait for another night or day till you tell me."_ She stoutly replied knowing he can't back down now after using his earlier statement on her.

"_Ok…there's really something I have been meaning to tell you, Haruka. I owe you a lot of explanation for all this time I went missing. You'll… know everything once we get there."_ Heero carefully explained as he relented to her persistence.

'_What… is it that you'll reveal to me? Yes… I admit…I want us to sort everything and go back together... shouldn't it be that simple?'_

But for reasons she found strange and unexplainable, her instincts were ringing a multitude of alarm bells inside her mind. Her intuition was nagging unbearably within her heart. There was… something bound to happen yet she can't put any words into it yet. Something... like an amalgam of complex puzzles was about to be finally solved and disclosed to her.

The raven haired young woman was uneasy at the thought. But even after the adrenalin and elation had subsided from their tearful reunion, she knew that deep inside her heart, he was still _the one_. And she'd be damned if she will let this opportunity to pass. The cobalt blue eyed boy was a matured and composed individual, but she hardly knows anything about him. She wanted, no, she needed to learn everything on him. She deeply desired that once he's able to properly explain his absence, they could go back to how things were.

But his words, continued to present an enigma to her. She sheepishly stole glances at him, unable to stop herself, however, each time she did so, Heero always had that small smile waiting for her. Haruka knew her heart would crumble every instance he let out that simple curl of his lips. The mobile suit pilot barely smiled and the young woman was pretty sure that on the rare occasions he does so, she had always been the reason. Yet even with the satisfaction in her heart, some part of it held an unspoken anxiety as they went on towards their destination.

It was similar to that feeling… or hunch whenever she's in deep thoughts on the identity of her boyfriend. That ominous intuition… during the times he disappeared while she contemplated on the various moments he did something subtly unusual… or out of the norm but was extremely difficult to seize unless full attention was given.

She was reminded of his lonely smile while working on the centerpiece during the last Foundation Day in Kibitou Senior High.

Or the one time he openly smiled after extending both hands in an attempt to catch the snowflakes falling all around them inside the View Deck Park. Even after getting aware she was watching him, he never made any attempt to hide that warm and sincere smile.

And that contented beam on his lips while she was catching gold fish on New Year's Eve at the Shrine Festival.

There were small, barely visible cracks on his tough exterior if one would make a very cautious and thorough check. Of course, it would also depend on how much he would unknowingly allow himself to lower his seemingly impenetrable guard.

It deeply bothered Haruka after recognizing that those smiles were similar to the ones he was giving her right now.

"Heero, we're not eloping right?" The pretty campus idol teased, hoping to lighten up the mood.

"Of course not, Haruka." He answered sparing her a quick glance before continuing, "You'll get home late though."

"Hmm… isn't it a bit too early for something like that?" She replied, wanting to break the ice between them since they took the road.

He smiled lightly at her.

"There's something you must know about me. I promise, I will reveal everything to you once we get there." He responded with a soft sparkle emanating from his cobalt blue orbs.

"Ok. I trust you, Heero." Haruka stated while smiling tenderly at him.

They were silent once again for the next couple of minutes before the nagging curiosity inside her mind prompted Haruka to resume their conversation.

"Heero… you're not married are you?"

"No, Haruka. I'm not."

His answer was brief yet it had an authority and assurance enough to calm her that he's telling the truth.

However, she quietly noted that his responses were constrained. He seemed focused but somehow… worried over something.

As their car continued traversing the road, Haruka again felt that odd sensation… was it woman's instinct calling out for her?

Well, she has to know, one way or another.

'_Better ask for something… quite drastic but realistic. Oh… but I do hope, I'm just getting paranoid!'_

"Are you… a single dad with a love child? I… I think… I could handle it you know."

The vehicle came to an abrupt stop as the Gundam Pilot inadvertently stepped on the foot break. Luckily, both of them were strapped securely on their seat belts.

Haruka immediately recovered and was the first one to speak.

"A-ha! You cheated on me! I knew it! That's why you went-" The cornflower blue eyed young woman fumed before Heero suddenly… chuckled.

That… soft and honest chuckle she was accorded whenever he found her funny… witty as the brown haired boy fondly tells her.

"No, Haruka. Everything we _had_ was a first for me." He answered, she was greatly satisfied and appeased from his response yet found it… quite troubling the way he included the word "had".

'_Aren't… aren't we getting back together?'_

Her eyes… seemed to have given her away as the Perfect Soldier gently held her cheek and calmed her down by looking deeply into her eyes.

"Haruka… I won't hide anything from you. This is one promise I don't have any intentions to break ever again. I want you to know, who I really am. Who… what I truly am."

"Ok… but… you're not an alien right?" She inquired with her sky blue eyes hinting mischief and an impish smile hanging on her lips.

"No. And I am not abducting you." Heero replied freeing himself from the safety belt before hugging her gently.

'_Heero…'_

"Once we get there… I'll leave everything in your hands."

* * *

><p>After closing the car door, Haruka turned her head curiously as she scanned the surroundings. They had just arrived on their destination. They were within the premises of Kibitou's long closed down private airstrip, Sakura Yamato airport. The raven haired lady was still wondering about their location when Heero moved to her side and led her towards the massive hangar standing just a few meters ahead of them.<p>

"Heero?"

"There are a lot of things… you should know about me, Haruka. Tonight, I'll explain everything to you."

"W-what do you mean? W-what are we doing here?" The cornflower eyed young woman asked as she stopped in front of the entrance while Heero was unlocking the doors of the enormous hangar.

"Do you still trust me, Haruka?" The Perfect Soldier inquired kindly in return, gazing at her deeply with his cobalt blue irises.

"Yes. I do."

"Come, follow me inside." Heero softly said before extending his hand to her.

She nodded then held his palm as they went inside the hangar.

* * *

><p>The interior was clouded in pitch black. She was barely able to see anything except the thin beam of moonlight passing through the small gap created by the slightly opened gate. Normally, she would have freaked out if left alone inside a dark place, but she was relieved by the fact that Heero was by her side.<p>

"Haruka, don't worry, I'll just open the generator. So it would be easier for you to see." The brown haired boy told her as he let go of her hand.

'_I…I'm getting scared… for reasons I don't know. But Heero's with me… everything will be ok.' _Haruka pondered before that ominous feeling began to encroach upon her senses.

It made her uneasy. That familiar yet foreboding sensation whenever she was in deep thoughts about him back then now hovered around her. She could feel the beatings of her heart through her chest, there was fear… and anticipation on what he would show her in a little while.

She heard the rugged clanking of the generator's motor soon after.

It was followed by the illumination of a few sodium-vapor lamps placed strategically around the hangar.

Yet despite that, the room was still partially blotted with darkness. She was however, able to decipher his outline as the young man she dearly loves approached her.

As soon as he was visible to her, Heero had that… very same smile he had on his lips during those completely unguarded moments she had been able to take a few peeks of his inner self.

"Haruka… are you, holding well?"

She nodded apprehensively, various thoughts were racing inside her mind, yet she could not process any idea or lest even make an assumption. Her heartbeat meanwhile was racing faster than she could ever remember.

What was she about to know?

What was she about to learn?

What was she about to discover?

"Voice activation code, Zero Wan Hotel Yankee Oscar Zulu Wan Tree Mike Sierra… Initialize Epyon System." She heard him speak in his deep cool voice.

'_What are you… talking about?'_

There was a brief moment of silence, before the beeps of electronic systems going online became audible. It was followed by the low hum of mechanical components getting activated.

"W-what's happening, Heero?" Haruka uttered in fear as she moved behind the brown haired boy and clung tightly at his shoulder.

The words had barely left her when they were suddenly basked from the radiance coming off from a large emerald sphere.

A gigantic behemoth found at the center of the large hangar was revealed to her. It was on bended knees with both limbs and hands resting on the floor. She was then able to distinguish its head which seemed to be staring at her right before a pair of smoldering harlequin green light emanated from what appears to be its eyes.

'_W-what is this?'_

She felt the brown haired boy hold her tenderly on both shoulders before turning her to face him.

"Y-you… said you weren't an alien…" The raven haired beauty nervously said.

He gently nodded his head in confirmation to her.

"I'm not an alien. I am also a human like you." He carefully answered with his cobalt blue irises never leaving hers.

"I-I… I don't understand… You suddenly show me this robot… d-did you built it all those times you went missing?"

"That… robot over there is called a mobile suit. No, it's not like the one we made during the School Festival. It is fully functional." Heero supplied while intently observing her.

"What do you mean? Y-you're kidding right? All of this is just a movie set. I could understand if you went away because of work."

"Haruka, what I'm about to tell you is something quite difficult to comprehend." He gravely said to her while seeking some sort of assurance.

"I… don't get… you…"

She noticed him draw his breath tensely before sighing.

"Haruka, I am not from your time." Heero calmly told her as his eyes gazed intensely into hers.

'_Not from my time? What kind of joke is this?!'_

The raven haired beauty found it difficult. There was no logic to what he was saying. Was this his way of giving an excuse? For all the times he went missing… she can even turn a blind eye to it. That was how much he means to her! But right now… he was not making any sense at all. She was struggling to understand... to get the proper handle on the evidence that has been laid out right before her very eyes.

It was difficult, much difficult… to come into terms with what he just stated.

How does she answer that? What does she have to say?

Does she simply take everything he said as real?

Or the truth of the matter was that she does not accept it? If such is the case… does she want to ignore it?

How could she even hope to comprehend such a revelation?

And how does she believe that in the first place? Because of the huge thing he showed her?

There were so many questions… her mind was whirling with a crowd of thoughts and suppositions.

How does anyone handle the knowledge that someone they know claims they are not from this time?

It was swamping her logic, the natural order of things, the equilibrium between facts and theories, and the very laws that define physics.

"I… I don't… no, I can't believe you… what you just said is not true! What kind of excuse is this? That thing over there is made from cartons and fiber glass! You just returned from Europe!" Haruka replied in panic, there was too many, too much for her to digest.

'_What's going on? Heero... you… you're not a time traveler!'_

As if the Gundam Pilot heard her musings, the next words he spoke confirmed his previous statement.

"I'm a time traveler, Haruka. Albeit, an accidental one, thrown back around two millennia from the future."

"Stop it! I already told you I don't believe you! I could accept the fact that this thing you worked on is just similar to the ones we see in the movies! That was why you were gone for two months!" She defiantly stated, a plethora of emotions swirling inside her heart and mind.

"Could you not come up with a better excuse? I told you earlier, not because you were near death! Not only because of the situation! I _still_ have you here!" Haruka stressed, placing her palm above the middle of her chest.

"Do you think showing _that_ is enough for me to believe your excuse? Can't you come up with something better? For two months! Two months I was like a fool! I waited for you like a crazed fanatic on all the places that were special to us!" The raven haired beauty fumed as she shared her insights to his supposed revelation.

"Showing me something from a movie set or a hobby you are deeply engrossed with makes me all the more restless on my place in you!"

To prove her point, she bravely made her way towards the _thing_ the brown haired boy called "mobile suit" with every intent to feel its surface. Heero seemed to have anticipated this as she noticed him trail closely behind her.

"Epyon, open hatch." He ordered.

The machine… or whatever it is, responded.

A low hiss followed by mechanical movement a few feet below the centermost part of its chest cavity where the large emerald sphere was located, revealed an entryway leading to the interior of the colossal machine. The very core of this behemoth exposed a highly advanced technology she knew was only possible through sci-fi movies.

'_What are you...?'_

"I'm sorry Haruka… I'm… really not good with words. I don't even know how to handle this matter properly. One thing I do know is you're the only reason I came back. And… and this is the only way I can think of to prove to you." Heero truthfully said as he faced her and gently held her at each shoulder.

She noticed the surreal glimmer in his Prussian blue irises before he nodded lightly.

He did not wait for her response but instead went on his way and mounted the robot called mobile suit.

The cobalt blue eyed boy coolly sat on its cockpit before its entryway slowly sealed down.

She was all the more astonished as the gigantic behemoth gradually stood up and towered over her.

"No… way…" Haruka muttered, her head craned upwards while staring at the colossus in confusion.

It was the last words she spoke before fainting and losing consciousness.

**Author's Notes:**

Well, similar to Heero's disappearance, it's been two months since the release of HW16. I wanted the update to focus mainly on our star-crossed lovers tearful and near fatal reunion... so the full revelation will have to wait until HW18. While doing HW17, I was reminded of the time I finished HW08, the arcade date/back alley brawl chapter, as the events of this release all happened on a short span of time. It's a high octane, hyper-charged emotional confrontation where a very angry Haruka and a remorseful Heero meet again after his abandonment, hope the readers like it.

Haruka's Vindictive/Vengeful Persona (HW16) – taken from her bad ending on the Amagami Visual Novel. It was also one of the drivers/flags why I have Heero's return take place two months after his disappearance. Since the span of time wasn't that long, her transition to this personality and back to how she normally is made it realistically possible. Should the length of their separation have been any longer, things would be very difficult if not impossible for any reconciliation.

Sanc Kingdom's Collapse (HW16) – setting of Heero's dream sequence and eventual confrontation with his inner demons. I have chosen this canon scene in GW as it depicts the moment he lost control of EPYON System which also symbolizes or defines his former self (ergo his past).

The Memory 2 – This is an OST taken from a drama series my wife downloaded on the net. The first time I heard it, I easily pictured out that desperate scene where Haruka thought Heero had died. It was very touching, at least on my own perspective… actually it was the track I constantly listened to while writing all the scenes of that unforgettable reunion. You could try listening to it separately or while reading the suggested scenes.

So what do you think of HW17? Loved it? Liked it? Hated it? As always, my sincerest thanks to all the reviewers and readers who had been loyal and patient with Haruka's Wings, it's been almost two years already since its first release and without your support and response, I wouldn't have had made it this far.

Don't hesitate to ask questions and for updates you could check my profile.

See you on HW18! Please don't forget to review! =)


	18. Chapter 18 Secrets of the P Soldier

Author's bit: Three months... since the previous release yet the contents of this update has been expected way back the beginning of 2012. It's the 23rd of October 2013 and following the number of my handle, I now present the revelation every HW reader has long been waiting for.

**_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own Gundam Wing, Amagami SS or any of its characters. I wrote this fanfic for my own pleasure and purely entertainment. If I had the skills, I would've drawn a doujinshi manga while if I had the money, I would've created an anime for this. =)

**Chapter 18 – Secrets of the Perfect Soldier**

_'W-where... where am I?'_ Haruka wondered the moment she opened her eyes upon regaining consciousness.

Everything was still blurry for the raven haired beauty as her pupils adjusted themselves to the inherent darkness of the area. The room was a large expanse inadequately illuminated by sodium-vapor lamps. Slowly she turned her head slightly towards her left and was relieved to see a lone silhouette sitting on a metallic folding chair by the bedside. Even though her vision had yet to adapt from the area's poor lighting conditions she was confident that it belonged to the young man who undoubtedly still owns her heart.

"H-Heero..." She softly spoke while extending her hand out to him.

"Haruka." He gently answered before holding her palm lightly with his hand.

"What happened?"

"You fainted, don't you remember?" Heero replied yet her irises were still blind to the duskiness prevailing over the room.

"Oh... yes."

_'It was not a dream... that scary looking robot he calls mobile suit is real.'_ Haruka whispered in her thoughts as she remembered the spectacle earlier.

"I... still can't see clearly... Heero."

She felt him lightly brush her hair with his fingertips.

"Your vision will return soon, don't worry."

The pretty campus idol nodded in understanding, though she somehow wondered why her heart would be appeased each time he would tell her that it's ok or there was no need to worry. Even under the current circumstances, after his out-of-this-world revelation that he was not from her time then showing that highly advanced cockpit inside the fearsome robot which by the way could easily stand up using its two legs aside from emitting a dazzling radiance out of the large glowing emerald sphere on its chest along with its own pair of smoldering beryl eyes. It would be fairly normal and definitely understandable for anyone... well, basically... everyone to simply freak out.

However, she found herself... weirdly calm and strangely receptive of the situation.

_'I must... really love him... so much.'_

Yet she also realized that there was now a wide chasm separating them.

"How long was I out?" Haruka inquired while she tightly held the palm of the young man from another time.

"Probably about half an hour."

Both of them remained silent for the next few minutes as they waited for her eyesight to return. His hand's grip on her palm was very gentle. The warmth emanating from him was enough to quell the questions abounding inside her thoughts, at least for moment. Visually, everything was still hazy for Haruka, though now she could at least see the outlines of the various objects in their immediate vicinity. She focused her attention at the item blowing steam behind Heero and soon after the raven haired beauty recognized that it was an electric kettle where a mist of warm air had been churning out from its spout. Haruka's sky blue eyes darted past the kettle, there a good distance from them, was the dreadful behemoth stooped on its right knee with its left fist clenched over the ground.

The sight of it was enough to cause her to rise from the mattress.

A stinging pain shot through her head the moment she was on a sitting position.

"Oww..." She muttered, her hand instinctively clutching her forehead while the brown haired boy alertly moved to support her.

"You need to take it slowly, Haruka. Though you fell sideways, there's still a bump on the left side of your forehead." Heero cautioned, worry evident from the look of his normally indecipherable eyes.

She smiled kindly at him before placing her stare back on the dark crimson mobile suit.

"The moment I saw that _thing_ after waking up... it was only right then that I finally accepted this was not a dream... and everything was real." Haruka opened as she placed her feet on the ground while seated at the mattress.

"I don't know... if I would believe you... or if I could accept that what you were saying is true... or just close my eyes and pretend... nothing happened." She continued, her sky blue orbs never leaving the fearsome colossus.

"How does a girl respond when her boyfriend tells her... _I am not from your time_?" The pretty campus idol softly spoke, sharing her thoughts honestly to Heero.

The brown haired boy only remained silent but she knew he was looking at her intently with his Prussian blue eyes.

"Back then... when I... found out and accepted that I have fallen for you... it was also the first time I admitted to myself how immature I really am. Here was this... kind boy who was even a year younger than I am but already knows so much in life. I admired your maturity a lot. It inspired me to grow up... I want to be matured enough for your sake too. Be that... girl you'll be proud of." She recounted before shifting her gaze at Heero.

_'This... is the talk... we both know is bound to happen, Heero. I have readied myself for this... countless times... while I waited for you.'_

"When... we became a couple, there were bits and pieces of you that I don't understand. That felt missing. Disjointed. It was also during that time when I realized why I truly love you. Because you let me be myself... you accepted me for who I truly am... jealous, childish, carefree and immature. I can be myself in front of you."

She paused to draw her breath and exhaled as the action freed up the growing tightness inside her chest.

But it would not be truly enough.

The cornflower blue eyed young woman understood... this was the time to pour out and address the issues between them.

She loves him certainly... deeply with a boundless passion.

Tonight... she will get her answers.

"I was so... happy every time we were together. I look forward to each day we will be spending with each other. I always want to feel you... everything about you... how much you love me... each time we become one. Life was so perfect whenever I'm with you. Then the next thing I know... you were gone. You just suddenly disappeared. Vanished."

"I took away your right to know and decide in our relationship the day I cowardly vanished from your life." Heero opened while staring at the monstrous robot that was kneeling a considerable distance from them.

"What I did... could never be excused. I know... it is impossible to be forgiven completely for my actions. I... I don't know what you would think of me once you know who and what I truly am. I only... thought of myself. I've been so selfish... I was deeply troubled with my current circumstances and I am so ashamed of my past that I knew... I was so unworthy of you."

It felt like a stake was driven through the center of her heart.

Stabbing fiercely at the very place where her feelings for him were the strongest.

Haruka shook her head sideways while biting her lower lip in frustration.

"Unworthy... of... me?" She said in disbelief yet the pain could no longer be hidden as seen from the reflection of her cornflower blue eyes.

"How did you know? And who ever gave you the right to say you're unworthy of me?" The pretty campus idol questioned, plainly hurt from his answer.

Before the mobile suit pilot could reply, she pressed on and shared her thoughts as all the grief stored within her chest wanted to burst out in fury so badly.

"You will never know my answer unless you hear it from me. You simply assumed base from your own logic and reasoning. How about mine? Shouldn't I be the one to have a say in it? Where does mine stand? It's my feelings, Heero! It's my heart, my emotions and all the love I have for you that YOU doubted!" Haruka seethed in anger with her sky blue irises glaring at Heero.

"You only thought about yourself. You just ran away without considering my true feelings. It's so hard to know... that... this... is all I am... to you. You doubted me. You never trusted me and had no faith in our relationship."

"You are... right when you said that there are many things I need to know... to learn about you. You were also right to say that you have been selfish with your decision. But it is not your position to decide if you are unworthy of me! That decision belongs to me! Because I'm the one... the one who fell deeply... madly... hopelessly in love with you!" Haruka pointedly uttered in anguish, spilling out the frustrations and sorrows residing in her heart after knowing the true cause of his actions.

"But you know what... I will give you the chance to tell me everything. You're right – because, I deserve to know everything about you. I will give you the opportunity that you deprived from me! Because that's what it means when you say you love someone!" The raven haired beauty stated in a raised tone while her eyes became mistier.

"You accept the person for _who_ and _what_ they truly are! That's true love! You accept each other mutually! It is not only receiving... it is also giving! Heero, it takes two persons to create a relationship... and it also needs those two persons to make it work! A relationship born from love is a two-way avenue... because if not... then you are left with a martyr wandering on a one-way street." Haruka seriously exclaimed with her irises locked into Heero's cobalt blue orbs.

"You're a time traveler."

"That is your time machine." The campus idol said while pointing at the mobile suit.

"You're a boy from the future and I'm a girl from the past. I fell in love with you and you said that you loved me. Now... why did you leave me?" She ruefully inquired with pain and heartache unmistakable from the look in her eyes.

Haruka noticed him swallow subtly before responding to her question.

"Because... I... let my fear get the best of me. I was... afraid." Heero admitted with the surreal sparkle in his cobalt blue eyes clearly indicating he was telling the truth.

"Afraid?"

"That I would ruin you. What your life should have been or was supposed to be... what was originally intended for you." The brown haired boy explained.

"Intended for me? How could you still say that after all that has happened?" She inquired in disbelief.

'_This is unacceptable!'_

Her mind flared up as her heart burst in fury upon hearing his justification.

"You came here!" She crisply opened with her index finger pointing downward referring to the present.

"I fell for you!" Haruka heatedly remarked.

"So hard... that my heart can't see anyone else except you!"

"That's the story!" The pretty campus idol finished while bristling in anger.

"Haruka... you don't understand..." Heero attempted to interject but she cut him off while still in mid-sentence.

"I'm the one who doesn't understand? You're the one who refuses to understand! Why is it difficult to see? Don't you get it yet, Heero? You were meant to go back to the past so you will find and meet me. We were fated to meet each other... my future lies with you! We are destined for one another! Now why am I saying these things when you're the time traveler here!"

"My arrival back then... had been purely... entirely accidental... it wasn't intentional." The brown haired boy revealed meeting her eyes with his.

"Intentional or otherwise, that accident has led you to me!"

"Haruka an accident is an occurrence that wasn't meant or planned to happen."

"So you're saying all that we have is a mistake?! Did you even love me in the first place?!" The raven haired beauty fumed while glaring at Heero.

"I'm trying to tell you that if my accident didn't happen, your life would run its normal course and history won't be threatened or affected in such a manner."

"We're going around circles here! What has history got to do in this?"

"History means a lot in this, Haruka. Everything from the future where I came from was a result of all the events in the past, which is here and now."

She was stunned.

Though his voice barely changed a timber... the raven haired beauty felt a deadly undertone covered beneath what seemed to be a calm surface.

"I was never supposed to be here in the first place. After my arrival and finally understanding the situation I got myself into... I have to be careful. Because I could create or cause an event that would potentially alter the flow of time. I might do something that would result to devastating consequences in the future. I'm a walking distortion to the natural course of history. I knew then that I have to go back to where I... I rightfully belong as secretly and discreetly as possible. But I needed to bide my time here till the machine I arrived with had its power plant fully recharged in order to make another attempt on a journey back to my timeline. Like every regular human being I also needed nourishment to survive if I am to wait for the day when I can make that return trip... which is why I worked at GDT Builders."

His cobalt blue eyes had a steady and appealing gaze at her that she found herself held hostage and a willing listener to his tale.

"I... studied at Kibitou Senior High to complete my... cover. I have to act as regularly and as mundanely as possible. I wanted to keep a low profile, but as the _'events'_ would have it... I came to meet a few kind individuals who made my stay here unforgettable."

"So that's all I am to you... a kind individual that made your stay here unforgettable." She could not help but voice out, unable to hold back the sarcasm.

He only smiled subtly and shook his head sideways.

"Then there was you. The one person who changed my life and gave meaning to my existence."

His Prussian blue eyes glimmered as he referred to her before the young man she cherishes gently held both of her hands.

"What I'm about to tell you... is nothing but the truth. It might be too difficult to comprehend. But it's what happened to me prior to even meeting you. Could you... promise me to listen first?" He kindly implored which left her no choice but to nod approvingly.

"I could never forget that day... we were doing the first field test for a new component that we installed on my original mobile suit."

Heero might have seen the questioning look in her eyes so he elaborated.

"You see, the mobile suit or robot that got me here isn't the one in front of you right now... it was a different model. We have installed a new component we called _'Fold Generator'_ which was supposed to create a warp hole that would allow the pilot and machine to cover a great span of distance in a small amount of time. This component would cause the freak accident that threw me back in time. While the accident was happening the mobile suit's highly advanced and powerful... I guess we could say operating system which was supposed to help the pilot in navigating, running and flying the machine showed me... flashes... a multitude of images." The brown haired boy recounted pausing for a while to catch his breath before resuming.

"All these images... were pictures... scenes of events I have yet to see or encounter. What was interesting though was the fact that all of them had one thing in common."

She felt him gently press her palm after holding it earlier with his hand.

"All of them had you."

The lovely young woman knew her heart quivered upon hearing his disclosure.

"At first... I did not understand any of it. I wondered why a machine would show pictures of a person I haven't seen before. But on my first day at school, I met you... at the school fountain. Exactly in the same manner from the scene I saw inside the mobile suit. I collapsed... then when I woke up, I found out it was you who took care of me and the rest as we know it became history. Haruka... I wanted to find out the reason behind these flashes... the visions shown to me inside the mobile suit. In the process I got to know you. One very special woman. Somewhere... deep inside of me, I needed to know the meaning of those images. But with all the things I told you earlier... I needed to be careful. I... wanted, no, it's time I admit this to you... but I intentionally kept my distance, set a barrier to properly separate us. However... as I strove to know you... I found myself... having these new feelings... that I never encountered before. When I realized what it was... I wanted to run away but the more I tried... the closer you get."

The raven haired young woman's cornflower blue eyes stirred unconsciously upon hearing Heero's admission.

"These images or flashes... I soon realized were events that would happen or come to pass. You... sleeping on the library while I was reading a book. That time we... went swimming to the indoor pool. And many more instances. Everything unfolded with my eyes bearing witness... the moments and experiences we shared... I knew... it was wrong for me... but I started to fall for you. We belong from different times and my arrival has been nothing but unintended. Instead, I attempted to focus my mind on getting back to where I rightfully belong, I kept on telling myself... you were supposed to have someone from your time and create a lineage that would preserve the original course of history."

Haruka found herself smiling tenderly after finally knowing the moment he began to love her.

"You asked me earlier if I ever loved you, the truth was... since that night I risked everything for your safety... mercilessly beating those gang members... and almost killing one of them... even as I tried to deny it... but my heart already belonged to you. My actions back then could have resulted to potentially more drastic consequences if you didn't stopped me... but it also reminded me of the responsibility I must bear. Haruka, my very existence here is an abomination to the natural flow of time. I am a walking distortion from the future gambling everything with the roll of a dice."

"But as we both know... the events that night would only serve to bring us closer. And as the days continued to pass... I began... straying and deviating even further from my original objectives despite the supposed wake up call brought by the folly of my actions that evening at the back alley. Your presence continued to grow stronger within my mind... and deeper inside my heart. Every day... after school, after we go to a cake shop or restaurant or the view deck park and after I take you to your home... while alone inside my room... I feel light and looked forward to the next day. When... we started making that centerpiece for the High school Foundation Day, the robot replica made from wood, carton and fiberglass... it reminded me of my situation. It also pushed me... on finding a way to make my exit clean without you noticing... and me hurting your feelings."

_'I... I remember... now I know... the reason you were so sad... while looking at that massive replica while we were talking at the school grounds.'_

"As the day of my departure drew nearer... I tried to accept that everything was for the best. I will be going back where I should be. Yet the part of me that became greedy... my heart... wanted to at least keep some more memories of you for me to cherish in the future. I knew... I was wrong... and with the way things stand... I'll end up hurting both of us. When you asked me to spend Christmas with you, I was very happy though I also understood it would have to be the last time I will be with you. I toughened my resolve, keep everything at bay and imprint the whole lot in my memories on what would be the last of my borrowed time here with you."

Heero paused slightly and smiled subtly while the twinkle reflected from his cobalt blue eyes enamored her heart more… causing it to pound even harder.

"But it was impossible for me to deny these emotions any longer especially when you confessed your own true feelings for me that Christmas Eve."

_'H-Heero...'_

"If someone were to ask me how much I love you, I would never hesitate to tell the person that it was the only time I allowed myself to have the one thing I wanted most. I threw everything out of the window and instead... dreamed of having a future with you. Same as what you told me that Christmas Eve at the hotel room... I also wanted to keep you. I became greedy too. I wanted you to be solely mine same thing you wanted me to be yours alone."

The lovely young woman felt the tension inside her chest loosen up and instead was replaced by an overpowering feeling evoked by Heero's admission.

"For the first time in my life... I felt alive. How to be alive... How to be... truly alive... How to live... be happy and contented. It was all because of you. You showed and taught me that the simple things in life are more valuable than even all the treasures in the world combined. Especially when you share it together with the person you love. The joy you gave me was priceless. It was overwhelming... it made me believe... as I never had any hope till you came into my life."

The brown haired boy held her gently on each shoulder while gazing dreamily at her cornflower blue orbs.

"You are so precious to me, Haruka... more than you'll ever know... more than you or anyone can even imagine."

She only realized that something was already trailing down her eye when Heero gently flicked his index finger across her left cheek.

"I love you so much, Haruka."

She smiled fondly in return before placing both of her palms on the sides of his face while gazing longingly at those Prussian blue irises.

"I love you so much too, Heero. Always."

Quickly and without warning, the lovely young woman pulled the unknowing mobile suit pilot towards her, fully surprising him as she passionately crushed their lips together.

Slowly... Haruka closed her eyes as her tongue slithered and made its way inside his mouth.

Gently... Entwining with his tongue before twisting, coiling and snaking through the breadth of each other.

Warmly... Heero locked her in an affectionate embrace as that familiar sense of belongingness enveloped Haruka's whole being.

His touch left a blistering sensation on her skin... feverously prickling through every corner of her body.

The brown haired boy... whom her heart would always cherish and solely acknowledged... ardently pressed his lips on hers in return.

She felt his yearning... how much he had languished... the intensity of his now growing passion... and that ever burning desire of how deeply he truly loves her.

Their tongues were comparable to a pair of snakes... was like a dance of two swords... and no different to a duet performed with melodic harmony.

The raven haired young lady was out of breath as Heero reluctantly broke the kiss.

His cobalt blue irises held a mysterious glow... smoldering with passion and desire as he gazed intently into her eyes.

"For all we know, Haruka, our union might cause an entire bloodline to disappear."

She placed a forefinger above his lips to shush him as her cornflower blue orbs returned his gaze.

"No. There would be only one man in my life. It's you, only you alone, I'm sure of it. There would never be anyone but you." Haruka lovingly replied as she gently thumbed the outlines of his cheek.

"If you never returned, I would die an old lady... single, all alone... never married without leaving any lineage."

"Haruka... there's still much you must know..."

"No. I can't wait any longer... you've made me miss you so much for far too long." She decidedly answered before leaning towards him and joining their lips once again.

* * *

><p><em>'When you suddenly disappeared... when you left and vanished without a trace...'<em>

_'Everything stopped for me. I was frozen in time. I could not move on.'_

_'The ache I endured to kill my heart... was worthless... because it never forgot you.'_

_'Why do I love you, Heero?'_

_'Why does my world revolve around you?'_

_'Why is happiness only present when you're around?'_

_'Why do I feel so incomplete without you?'_

_'I don't believe there should be a reason why someone would fall in love with another person.'_

_'If that reason... or all those reasons are gone... does that mean you don't love him anymore?'_

_'Should that be the case... could we even call it love in the first place?'_

_'Tell me, Heero... was it so wrong for me to love you this way?'_

_'I honestly don't know... if you would ask me.'_

_'There's one thing I'm sure though... that my place is with you... solely by your side.'_

_'So, take me back into those arms where I belong.'_

_'Because your place is here... with me... embedded deep inside my heart.'_

_'Be mine only... as I am yours alone.'_

_'Hold me tightly... cherish me like no other... nurture me with all your care... and spoil me to the best that you can...'_

_'I promise you... I'll return everything ten-fold.'_

_'That's how much you mean to me.'_

_'My joy... my life... my home... my everything.'_

_'After all... we belong to each other, right?'_

_'You will forever be the most important person in my life... for all of time... even beyond the stars.'_

_'My first love... my one and only true love...'_

_'I love you so... Heero.'_

* * *

><p>It would at the very least, suffice to say that he was extremely and profoundly satisfied with the way they concluded matters. After all… their profound love and joy lasted till the early hours past midnight.<p>

The situation he had placed them in because of his cowardly retreat two months back along with the suppression and eventual revolt of their true feelings had only served but to heighten the already raging emotions kept within their hearts since Haruka's rescue.

All things considered... it was impossible and inevitable for them to reach that position after everything they went through.

The harrowing experience during her solitude… her sharp descent towards despair and resulting fall from grace which was ultimately allayed by his purposeful return.

His own spiral towards hopelessness before he conquered the demons of yesterday and defeating the cruel fate they were both intended to suffer.

He still loves her so much... same as she had admitted that her feelings for him only intensified during all the times they were separated from each other.

The Perfect Soldier wanted to at least... delay for the time being... the circumstances they found themselves in after the confession on his side of their love story.

But how can he stop her? Or even his own self when they were confronted by the overwhelming feelings both of them truly have for one another?

Yes, he wanted... attempted even to hold back themselves from indulging on the surmounting fires of passion and desire fanned even further with the realization that everything between them was professedly real.

All because Heero knew that he was only finished midway to his full revelation.

He promised Haruka to tell her the whole truth about him.

He has no more intentions on keeping even a single shred of secret from her.

He loves her so much that he will still accede to whatever her decision may be once everything about him is revealed to her.

Heero blithely gazed at Haruka as she slept peacefully and contentedly above his chest. Never mind the small puddle of drool that has accumulated on the area next to where her mouth is. But the brown haired young man was more focused and decidedly pleased at the calm smile still laced on her lips. It was a testament to the lasting outcome of their actions. An end result after the agonizing emptiness in her heart had been filled and only satiated by the wee hours of the morning. He knows... both of them were very happy... joyful to be exact, for despite the high tensioned confrontation and hyper charged rescue both of them needed to endure... they were still no doubt... _one_.

The first rays of sunlight were already peeking at the horizon. Heero was sure of this as he took a glance at the spots where specks and shafts of light had managed to pierce through the small cracks found on the hangar's walls. In spite of the higher temperature provided by the heater plugged from the miniaturized generator, he had taken extra measures to ensure Haruka would not be freezing upon waking up. The cobalt blue eyed man had tucked both of them with two layers of thick blankets made from wool. Heero laid there still... for about an hour or so as he wanted to savor and revel on the afterglow of their union. But reluctantly, he gently left her side, being very careful not to wake up the sleeping angel on the mattress.

There were a lot of things... that still needed to be done.

There were a lot of questions that remained unanswered.

There were a lot of matters that are yet to be discussed.

_'This will be... one long day... depending on what Haruka's decision will be.'_ Heero pondered while putting on his clothes.

The Gundam pilot auspiciously surveyed the area while paying close attention if there were changes to the details of their belongings from how he could last remember them before he finally dropped his guard and succumbed to sleep.

_'Nothing seems to be amiss... Epyon could wake me up from its external alarms should there be anything that's suspicious or worth investigating.'_ He contemplated while scanning the vicinity, the stoic Gundam Pilot was finally satisfied after his Prussian blue eyes landed on the massive hangar doors and found that both were securely locked.

No one could ever suspect that they were inside the colossal hangar as Heero also parked the car that Mr. Takeda lent him within its confines after he had settled Haruka on the mattress when she first lost consciousness. Silently, the Prussian eyed boy disabled the locks and peered through the small opening he created from the door's edges. He deduced that snowfall probably ceased only a few hours into daybreak judging from the thick amount of snow that now covered the airstrip's entirety.

_'My assumptions have been proven correct. No doubt the tire tracks are all covered.'_ He mused before shutting the doors and securing the locks once again.

He went over to the mobile suit Epyon then proceeded to its compartment found under the cockpit seat and pulled out the small amount of rations Quatre had thoughtfully placed inside his duffel bag.

_'She'll be hungry for sure after everything that's happened since.'_ The brown haired boy thought as his eyes landed on the spot where he created a small fire last night.

He sighed and subtly shook his head sideways.

His bonfire went out probably just half an hour before he woke up as smoke was still rising out from the remaining embers.

_'Need to start a fire again.'_ Heero decided while he threw a contemplative gaze at the lovely young woman still sleeping on the mattress.

The current pilot of mobile suit Epyon could not help but deeply ponder and secretly shiver at the knowledge that he would soon reveal everything about him to the most important person in his life. His heart was gripped by an unspoken terror, his mind clouded by a dark shadow and his soul held hostage by a sinister truth. Will the truth... set him free? He will be left naked and everything will be bared in front of Haruka. No more secrets, no more lies, nothing but the truth. Heero had been very secretive and impassive even to his closest peers, those that he could consider his friends still knew so little to almost nothing about him. But ever since he started that journey of redemption... all he ever wanted was that one chance to be with Haruka. She was all that he wished and dreamed of. His love for her drove him to go through everything... even beyond what was considered insane and impossible. But if he claims that his love for her was boundless... the cobalt blue eyed young man knew that the only way to ultimately prove it was to be honest with Haruka. The truth in its entirety, uncovered, unaltered... unadulterated.

He still had much to tell her last night before the flames of yearning and passion consumed both of them. Yet how could he stop himself? He was still human. A man... a warm blooded male. They had been separated only by a mere two months yet the actual gap he traversed to bridge their fates when considered was around one or two millennia. It made him compare himself to the sailors or mariners back in the renaissance period, out in the ocean for months seeing nothing, smelling nothing and hearing nothing but the sea. Upon return from a long voyage... and seeing that his woman was all there waiting for his return... how could he stop himself? No, never, especially after knowing that she still loved him all those times he had been nothing but a very poor excuse for a man. Yes, he may have been very successful after confronting his past, triumphantly defeating his inner demons and making peace with himself.

_'Yet it doesn't remove the fact that I have a lot of skeletons hidden inside the closet.'_ Heero pondered while seriously eyeing the growing flames of the small fire he created.

He felt very special, she made sure of it by showering him with the purest and honest emotions contained in her heart. Everything inside of him was crying out for her. All of him was calling out to her. Heero wanted Haruka not because of her sheer physical beauty or aesthetic qualities or for an intimate release... but to manifest all these emotions that had been bottled up at the depths of his core which he was also having great difficulty in expressing. The brown haired young man desperately wanted her to know that he was gravely sorry for his mistakes, he cares deeply, misses her sorely, yearns for her dearly and most of all... loves her fully, sincerely... without any pretence.

But how could a person such a he... a guy who was so bad with words and has a lot of trouble on conveying his true feelings tell all of the aforementioned to a very expressive young woman such as Haruka?

Heero Yuy, has but one answer. It was the principle that kept him human. It made him hold on to his sanity. Allowed him to endure the countless battles, the numerous deaths and bloodshed he caused which robbed him of his innocence. Survive the harsh and brutal reality in life while barely escaping with the purity of his soul.

_'The best way to live a good life is to act on your emotions.'_

In all honesty and without any doubts... he gave himself up to those tender yet powerful feelings that dwell truly within his heart.

_'What will you think of me, once you know the type of person I really am?'_ Heero reflected with his cobalt blue irises stirring as he switched his glance from the slowly burning cinders to the lovely young woman warmly covered and safely tucked on the mattress.

"No matter what happens, I'll respect your decision. Because, I love you." He uttered under his breath while smiling ruefully at Haruka's sleeping form.

* * *

><p>Simply said it was the best sleep Haruka ever had for the past two months. She woke up feeling all refreshed, dandy and most especially... loved. The moment she opened her two cornflower blue orbs, the first thing they did was to search for the one young man that made her life complete once again. The sun was already high up the skies based from the radiance brought by its rays now spilling across the entirety of the hangar. She was able to see everything in clarity... the smoke of steam rising out from a pot over the small fire to her right, his dark green duffel bag which seemed to be the only thing prominent among his meager belongings, a couple of metal chairs and tables, a miniature diesel powered generator where various electric cables are attached and the sodium-something lights that were placed strategically around the room. Haruka slowly turned her head to the left and found it was impossible to ignore the fearsome and colossal robot at his disposal located a good distance from the bed side. Her clothing and other personal articles were neatly folded on a metal chair beside the mattress. Lastly, the only person that could set her heart at ease was alertly watching her with those piercing Prussian eyes in a tender gaze.<p>

"Heero..." She uttered, smiling brightly and contentedly.

"Haruka." He kindly responded after pulling his chair closer to the mattress.

"What time is it?"

"10am... you're already late for school." Heero answered before running his fingers across the locks of her curly raven hair.

"Too late to worry about that." The sky blue eyed young woman cooed, obviously enjoying the feel of his touch.

"I tried to wake you up though."

"We both know that's impossible." She softly replied while impishly smiling at the brown haired boy.

He grunted lightly and subtly nodded in acknowledgment.

"Are you hungry?" Heero curiously inquired.

_'For you? Hmm... yes, I'm still!' _

Was what she wanted to answer.

But instead, the pretty campus idol decided to directly address his question.

"Yes... the only thing we ate after the accident was a bowl of rice gruel brought by the hospital staff. Once we arrived here... you placed me under a lot of stress, got me all unconsciousness and worked me up all night into a fatigue." Haruka honestly and naughtily recounted while smirking mischievously at Heero.

She was all the more delighted upon seeing his face heat up from embarrassment.

However, Haruka was caught off guard with his reply.

"You're the one who told me not to stop." He retorted as a rare, subtle gleam was briefly reflected in his cobalt blue irises.

It hinted playfulness.

Light-hearted.

"What?"

"You also said to me you wanted more." Heero added even though his face was still reddened.

Summoned… somewhere… deep into the annals of her memoirs… last night… the images of her and Heero… locked in a passionate embrace…

"Heero Yuy!" Haruka promptly cried out, getting all the more flustered each passing moment.

The pretty campus idol knew he had turned the tables against her.

Badly.

Agitatedly and purely driven by instinct, Haruka abruptly rose from the mattress with both of her hands at each side of her waist.

"I'll get you for that!" She tensely mused while quickly scrambling her thoughts on how to get even.

"Y-you... y-you... should get dressed. It IS cold after all..." Heero nervously suggested, looking away from her while flushing deep red.

_'Eh?!'_

Due to her rather... sudden movement, she had forgotten to cover herself.

_'Acckkkhh! Now, he'll think I'm a shameless woman!'_

_'Composure Haruka, composure!'_

"Hmph!" Haruka miffed after looking away from him and covering herself quickly with the thick blankets.

* * *

><p>"I was expecting... gel or toothpaste like food coming out from tubes similar to those being consumed by astronauts." Haruka commented after placing another spoonful of stew into her mouth.<p>

"My comrade, I mean, friend made sure I had enough rations this time. But I do have some high protein bars stashed inside the pockets of my other backpack." Heero answered as he handed her a cup of water.

"Futuristic high protein bars... beef stew prepared from the future... Heero, don't people from your time just eat capsules or tablets to get themselves all full?"

"No... we still prepare, cook and eat food like how it is being done in the past... like today."

"But there are already... flying cars, space ships and big scary robots in your time, right? Do people also live underwater?"

The brown haired boy softly chuckled after hearing her remark.

"There's no flying cars, but there are space ships and other big scary robots in my time. There are underwater facilities, but the real advancements are the massive colonies that allowed mankind to set up residence in space."

"Really? Space colonies? We're going to live on those when I come with you! I'd like to experience being an astronaut... it is something not very common here on my time." Haruka exclaimed, her sky blue eyes lighting up in anticipation.

The Gundam Pilot smiled kindly at her as he stowed away their now empty food trays.

"I'll study and get better with my culinary skills... so we don't have to eat instant food everyday. As long as we're together, I think we'd be able to get by... no matter when or where we are." She contentedly stated with her cornflower blue orbs gazing him.

_'I promise... I'll improve my cooking and prepare your food everyday so once you're home after a day's work all you need to do is relax while I take care of you and our children.'_ The raven haired beauty happily thought as she resumed helping him clean up the dishes.

She saw him nod contentedly before grunting in acknowledgment.

"Haruka... there are still many things you need... you must know about me." Heero replied as he led her towards the small fire.

They had already finished clearing the cookware and disposing the leftovers of their meal. The young man she still deeply loves had prepared tea from the simmering water in the electric kettle. He handed her a small cup filled with tea before settling on the metallic chair beside her. Soon they were silently watching the tongues of flame that seemed to waltz in the air while listening at the occasional cackling of the burning twigs that fueled the fire. The aroma of the tea filled her senses as Haruka took small, calculated sips to savor its inherent richness in taste and rather elegant flavor.

"It seems they perfected the art of blending tea in the future." She thought out loud while exhaling contentedly and smiling back at the brown haired boy.

"The same friend who prepared the rations included the tea. For a person of his position and stature... what we already consider as luxury is only ordinary with him." He answered before turning to face her.

"He must be filthy rich... that friend of yours."

The cobalt blue eyed young man grunted in acknowledgment.

"Heero... I don't care if you're just an ordinary guy. My only wish is to live a quiet, happy and simple life with the person that I love the most." She sincerely declared while looking deeply into his intense Prussian blue irises.

"Haruka, remember when I told you... there are still a lot of things you need to... learn about me?" The Gundam Pilot said, locking their eyes in a serious yet gentle manner.

"Yes. I want to know all that is about you, because I love you. You also promised me last night that you will tell me everything. No more secrets."

He softly nodded before shifting his gaze back to the small fire.

"What I told you last night... is only half of the whole story. The accident that brought me here in your time was a farfetched outcome. It was a result that we never anticipated. Even during my time such an idea was considered ludicrous despite the strides and advancements in technology."

"You mean your time machine?" She interjected to confirm if her understanding was right.

He subtly shook his head sideways before gazing seriously into her sky blue eyes.

"It was never our intention to create a time machine, Haruka."

_'What do you... mean, Heero?'_ She wondered, throwing him a puzzled look.

"The Fold Generator was conceptualized to allow coverage of a great distance with minimal time and rapid deployment in mind. The purpose why it was installed to a mobile suit is entirely different. You see..." Heero trailed while the calm countenance normally seen on his face was slowly being replaced by a seriously dark and haunted look.

_'Why is my heart beat racing so fast?'_ Haruka ruminated as she began sifting through his tale.

"...those big, scary, ugly robots are..." The stoic young man elaborated before swallowing lightly.

_'What is it that you're about to tell me? Why is my intuition alarming me so badly?'_ The raven haired beauty nervously thought as the drumming inside her chest became harder and harder.

"Weapons of war." He gravely completed with his cobalt blue orbs boring deeply into hers.

Her lips parted slightly in shock.

Her hands shook reflexively causing the tea cup she held to fall off from her grasp.

Its contents were splattered on the ground near their small fire.

"I'm a soldier, Haruka." The mobile suit pilot revealed, never withdrawing his gaze at her.

_"Yuy-kun! Relax and drop your shoulders, you look like a soldier in attention!" She teased at the cobalt blue eyed young man as they posed in front of the digital lens inside the photo booth._

_Though Heero tried his best to loosen up by softening his expression, she still noticed him getting alarmed after innocently mentioning the word 'soldier' a few seconds ago. Instead, she decided to shrug off such thoughts for the time being and smiled sweetly at him before pressing the shutter button._

That time... back in the Arcade Center.

_"I will kill you." Heero simply uttered in a deep, cold and uncaring voice that caused the gang leader to froze with fear while Haruka gasped in shock._

_The brown haired boy calmly smirked at the thug holding her before she saw the evil flicker from his eyes._

_They were previously cobalt blue irises but were now spine-chilling pitch black orbs comparable to that of the abyss._

_"I'll personally make sure of that." He frostily said like a killer about to slaughter his prey._

And of course... those desperate moments soon after... in the back alleys of Kibitou's Commercial District.

He mangled five grown up men with ease using powerful blows and precision strikes.

He executed his attacks with perfection exhibited only by a highly skilled professional in the art of war.

He was about to kill... spill the blood of the gangster that threatened her life earlier.

If only... she didn't intervene.

Now, she knows... from here on... how does she handle the truth?

"Tell me. I want to know everything." She determinedly stated her eyes reflecting the resoluteness of her decision.

"Ok." Heero replied, nodding slightly at Haruka before leading her towards the Gundam Epyon.

* * *

><p>"Wow! Amazing! Everything inside is totally out of this world!" Haruka exclaimed while peeking curiously inside the cockpit, bright-eyed at the highly advanced technology presented by the dark crimson mobile suit.<p>

_'She's really a bundle of joy and energy whenever she's at her usual self.'_ He thought in amusement, smiling slightly as he finished typing the last command string for the EPYON System to process.

Satisfied, the Gundam Pilot slowly crept out of the mobile suit before providing assistance and carefully attending to Haruka till she was situated and comfortably seated inside the cockpit.

"Set safety parameters for EPYON System to maximum threshold. Provide... unlimited access to user Haruka Morishima on all files under archive Hotel Yankee Zero Wan." Heero ordered through voice recognition prompt.

_**[Affirmative.]**_ The Epyon swiftly responded, the word appearing immediately on the main screen display.

"Haruka... are you really sure about this? Remember, at any time... if you feel the need to exit, just say _'close everything'_ three times." He worriedly told the raven haired beauty who nodded softly at him.

"Whatever you see... when you come back... I will understand and support your decision. Remember... I love you, Haruka." Heero gently spoke, though the tone of his voice barely changed it held a bittersweet tinge he wanted to hide from Haruka.

"You don't have to worry about me. I can do this, you're here at my side to watch over me." The pretty campus idol said as he started fitting the Epyon headgear on her.

"Heero... I want to know all there is about you. Whatever lays ahead... my feelings for you will never change. I'm sure of it! I wouldn't come this far if my feelings for you are unreal. I love you too, Heero." Haruka assured as she kissed him lightly on the lips before he finally placed the pilot's headgear at the raven haired beauty.

"Epyon, initiate archive."

The highly advanced operating system responded by lighting up all three panel displays in golden yellow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Operation Meteor Archives...]<strong>_

_**[Profile on Gundam Pilot Zero One...]**_

_**[Accessing...]**_

_**[Initiating...]**_

_**[Displaying...]**_

"This... is... unbelievable..." Haruka muttered under her breath the moment her awareness was blanketed by the EPYON System. It was somewhat similar to watching a movie. Though much better as it was an experience that details the richness and clarity of an actual event similar to high definition 3D. The events were happening with crystal clear sharpness, the movements were crisp and vivid. Simply put... everything was life-like, utterly realistic.

"The year was After Colony 195." A narrator with a dignified gentleman's voice opened.

"Rebel citizens of the colonies sent five weapons from outer space to Earth disguised as shooting stars."

"These weapons were actually mobile suits made from highly durable Gundanium alloy, considered as the strongest known metal at the onset of space colonization."

"Each was piloted by a boy... 15 years of age."

A picture of one of the mobile suits appeared. The massive weapon was similar to the one she was inside right now except that it was painted mostly in white with a few spots shaded in yellow, blue, red and green. The mobile suit had a round buckler fitted to its left forearm and held a glowing trident on its right. Other still images followed, displaying the mobile suit in various combat situations and military operations. The most notable of them showed its right arm transforming into something similar to a dragon's head, spewing out fire like a blowtorch.

"Unit zero five, _'Gundam Shenlong'_ was produced by the L5 Colony Cluster, its pilot Wufei Chang along with his mobile suit were primed specifically and considered highly formidable in the face of close quarters combat. Its primary weapon is a _'Beam Glaive'_ utilized similarly as a pole axe or pole arm with its particle technology strong enough to cut cleanly at anything... even through Gundanium alloys. The Shenlong Gundam's secondary or auxiliary weapon is a retractable _'Dragon Fang'_ capable of unleashing a high temperature heat blast similar to a flamethrower, which could melt composite to neo-titanium alloys."

The screen blacked out before showing the next picture, that of a mobile suit shrouded by a rag-like cape. The design was simple. It only had extra protrusions at its epaulets while the paint job was only a mix of white, black, grey and specks of gold. The mobile suit was definitely formidable soon as its pair of melee weapons came into light, two crescent-shape blades whose length was almost if not equal to the war machine wielding them. Similar to the previous mobile suit, the behemoth was also fitted with a huge shield at the left forearm. Again, other images were flashed, showing the unit in different combat operations while at certain scenarios bearing a submachine gun proportional to the size of its limb.

"Unit zero four, _'Gundam Sandrock'_ was developed at the L4 Colony Cluster, it made a perfect pair with its designated pilot Quatre Rebarba Winner. The mobile suit had been created with desert warfare as its field of specialization. Its primary weapon is a pair of two massive _'Heat Shotels'_ capable of slashing at virtually anything even Gundanium alloys after superheating it with the mobile suit's Ultracompact fusion generator. The Sandrock uses a Beam Machine Gun as its mid-range weapon along with the standard Vulcan cannons mounted on its head piece. Tertiary weaponry would be the pair of homing missiles located at the clavicle section at either side of its head. Optional equipment is the desert shawl or ragged cloak utilized to conceal the unit while also providing ample protection against standard beam weaponry."

A third mobile suit appeared, replacing the previous model, this one in red-orange color combination. At first glance the unit could easily be said as highly impressive with the gigantic gatling cannon carried by its left forearm. Its chest cavity revealed a pair of chain guns while other compartments found on the shoulder blades, thighs and legs were actually missile racks. Soon various pictures of the mobile suit were displayed, one showed it unleashing a salvo of missiles with all its racks open, another had it spraying a group of enemy suits relentlessly with its massive gatling cannon while the most notable of the images exhibited the behemoth performing an acrobatic spin-like move using the vicious dagger concealed in its right forearm.

"Unit zero three, _'Gundam Heavyarms'_ was created in the L3 Colony Cluster, the mobile suit specialized in long range warfare, bombardment/barrage operations and salvo/fusillade offensive strikes. The machine may have been conceptualized as a long distance fire support unit as its only close range weapon is the _'Army Knife'_ found at the backside of its right forearm. However, in the hands of its highly capable pilot, Trowa Barton, the mobile suit is a very deadly force to reckon with. The Gundam could easily mow down squads of enemy mobile suits from a good distance while dispatching the survivors from its withering barrage through the expert use of its lone melee weapon. It sports machine cannons at the clavicle section and Vulcan guns on the head piece aside from the pair of chain guns located at its chest cavity. Multiple missile racks have been placed on the shoulder blades and its legs."

The display once again went blank for a few seconds prior to displaying the next picture. Another mobile suit, this unit was painted mostly in black and white. Haruka felt a slight chill run through her as the gigantic machine reminded her of the grim reaper. The behemoth carried a large gruesome harlequin green scythe while its black cape protracted and retracted similar to bat wings. The mobile suit had some sort of shield placed on its left forearm that also acts as a projectile on the other images that were arrayed on the main screen. She was able to witness how easily the fearsome colossus plow through its opponents using either stealth combat or even frontal assault.

"Unit zero two, _'Gundam Deathscythe'_ was built at the L2 Colony Cluster, pilot Duo Maxwell perfectly complemented the mobile suit due to his expertise in stealth, black ops and close quarters combat. Primary weapon is the massive Beam Scythe which was later upgraded to a Double Output Beam Scythe. Similar to the other Gundams, the Deathscythe was also fitted with a pair of Vulcan cannons on its headpiece. However, the shield carried by its left forearm could also be utilized as a projectile, aptly called _'Beam Scissors'_ - the only drawback, being a one-time use only auxiliary weapon, it needs to be refitted with a new replacement after each operation. The effort involved in the recreation and outfitting of a new Beam Scissors might be painstaking but the rewards are deemed proportional as it could penetrate even through the thickest slab of neo-titanium alloy or if needed, against Gundanium as well."

There had been some delay before the next image appeared, while waiting, Haruka could feel her heartbeat pounding through her chest. Her mind was racked with a mountain of thoughts as her brain tried to process the huge load of information being coursed by the Epyon's highly advanced operating system. To say there was a multitude of questions spinning inside her head right now was similar to stating the given fact that the sand found on the shoreline was abundant.

Soon, the screen lit up and with it appeared two images. The first displayed another mobile suit, painted mostly in white with red and blue trimmings along with a few patches colored in golden yellow. The war machine carried a huge shield, probably, almost half its total height on its left arm. Its right hand wielded a massive gun of equal proportion to the colossal shield. The behemoth also had a large emerald green sphere embedded on the center of its chest, similar to the one found at the heart of the fearsome unit she was presently in.

The second picture left Haruka awestruck soon as her sky blue orbs landed on it.

It showed the portrait of the young man who had completely captured her heart.

'_It's… you… Heero…'_

However, there were a few interesting differences with the image shown to her and his current physical features. The Heero reflected on the screen still possessed the same handsome face, chocolate brown hair and Prussian blue eyes. But he looked more... juvenile while at the same time there was a cold and distant aura hovering all over him.

_'H-Heero... t-this must be when you were fifteen years old... probably about two or three years ago from your time.'_ Haruka deduced, remembering the introduction provided by the narrator earlier.

Soon as the thought left her, the voice or guide resumed his commentary.

"Unit zero one, _'Wing Gundam'_ was assembled in the L1 Colony Cluster, the mobile suit was developed with speed, maneuverability and rapid deployment considered. The unit carried an enormous _'Crash Shield'_ made from Gundanium alloy that could also be utilized as weapon to impale or smash through opposing enemy mobile suits. Its most prominent feature was the _'Buster Rifle'_ held by the right hand which is capable of releasing a torrential amount of concussive high-energy beam that could pierce through heavily reinforced composite alloys similar to those in use for the construction of Space Colonies. It has a pair of Vulcan guns located on its headpiece as well as Machine cannons fitted at the clavicle section of its shoulders. The Wing Gundam also has a beam saber stored inside the crash shield for its melee weapon. The unit is able to perform atmospheric reentry from outer space through the use of its _'Bird Mode'_ configuration."

Images showing the mobile suit in an assortment of combat operations followed. She was able to see the different occasions it was transformed to its jet fighter-like design.

'_Was… this the robot that Heero used to get here?'_

She was purged from her musings as the image of the mobile suit vanished and Heero's portrait was placed into the fore.

Below it a small profile came into view.

_Real Name: Unknown_

_Code Name: Heero Yuy_

_Birth date: Unknown, sometime in 180 A.C._

_Hair Color: Dark Brown_

_Eye Color: Cobalt/Prussian Blue_

_Origin: L1 Colony Cluster_

_Designation: Gundam Mobile Suit Pilot_

'_R-real… n-name… U-unknown?'_ Haruka gasped in shocked.

'_Heero Yuy… is just… a codename?'_

As if the highly advanced operating system heard her thoughts it began the introduction to the young man she came to know and love as Heero Yuy.

_**["The archived information on the origins of the Gundam pilot codenamed Heero Yuy is severely limited. However, the archives were updated with factual data provided by the subject in discussion. Do you want to proceed?"]**_

'_You can… hear my thoughts?'_

_**["Subject designate, Haruka Morishima is directly connected to the EPYON System Neural Network."]**_

The response was what could be expected from Artificial Intelligence, direct and logically driven.

'_I… I wish to proceed, Mr. Epyon.'_

* * *

><p>"Heero!" Haruka called out, attempting to get the young boy's attention, yet he ignored her.<p>

'_Of course… these are recordings… footages of his memories…'_

Everything felt so life-like.

The events where unfolding right before her eyes.

Haruka was provided a front row seat, no, an over the shoulder view... of a great war waged in the distant future as seen from the eyes of her beloved, Heero Yuy.

The mobile suit, designated as unit zero one or referred as 'Wing Gundam' blazed through outer space. Several parts of it splintered off before the fearsome war machine was revealed in its bird configuration. Soon as it made atmospheric entry to Earth the mobile suit faced off against a large carrier, she was able to see how easily it destroy the aircraft with one shot from it's colossal rifle. The Wing Gundam was then engaged by a trio of enemy suits, two were simply blown off the skies with another shot from its huge gun before the remaining adversary held one of its limbs as both fell from the skies. Everything turned to black soon as they struck the ocean floor thereafter.

'_That… evening… he… almost killed that gang member…' _Haruka pondered, remembering the events of the back alley brawl.

_**["Gundam Pilot Designate Heero Yuy is a highly-trained soldier in the arts of war. He is a multi-faceted operator, a vastly capable specialist and an extremely dangerous assassin."]**_

'_He… he is not like that! Heero… my Heero is a matured, gentle and caring person! He may not know how to show it but I could certainly feel it!'_

_**["Aptly described he considers himself, a killer, a murderer… a slayer."]**_

'_Mr. Epyon, he's a soldier… I am trying... so hard… to understand this reality… but he is nothing like that!'_

_**["You are only provided factual data at the behest of Gundam Pilot Designate Heero Yuy. Do you still wish to proceed?"]**_

'_Yes. Please continue.'_

_**["Affirmative."]**_

The next scene she saw was of Heero, restrained inside a hospital. A few moments later, a bomb explodes and another young boy clad in all black enters. The newly arrived person saves Heero and helps in releasing him from his restraints. A parachute was provided to the stoic cobalt blue eyed pilot before both of them jumped out of the window. Haruka gasped in shock as she witnessed Heero plummeting down without any intention to open his parachute till he seemed to have heard someone call out to him. The young boy she loves finally releases his parachute but almost too late as he fell down the cliff causing him to injure his leg in the process. The next instance she saw him was that he and the other young boy were already on a ship with their mobile suits being raised from the sea.

'_You really do know how to do those treatments…'_ Haruka mused as she observed Heero snapping back his misplaced leg bone into place.

The succeeding scene showed Heero in front of a computer terminal, deleting what looks to be his school records. She was quick enough to read the name _'St. Gabriel Institute'_ before each of his credentials was erased. The lovely raven haired young woman sighed upon remembering the day she learned he had _'transferred out'_ of Kibitou Senior High. It also gave light to how he had cleanly made his sudden disappearance out of the academy.

'_Wha..?'_ Haruka marveled as the next scene unraveled.

Heero wore the same school uniform she earlier saw while he was deleting his identification from the school registry. However, what made the scene very interesting and somewhat… disturbing for Haruka was the fact that he was… dancing the waltz on a large ballroom with a very beautiful blonde young woman.

'_Who… who is she?'_ The campus idol wondered as her eyes desperately trailed the dancing pair.

The blonde girl had long flowing golden tresses. She had clear cerulean eyes and the way she looked at Heero somehow struck a sensitive chord on her heartstrings. The brown haired boy and the beautiful girl danced elegantly… reminding Haruka of how Heero lovingly held her in his arms at the Eurasia ballroom. She knew the event appearing before her eyes occurred years before she met him. But still… she could not help but feel a slight pang of envy knowing someone had beaten her to the opportunity of dancing first with the young man she deeply loves.

The scene was disturbed by the arrival of enemy mobile suits. She saw Heero ride Wing Gundam and retaliate against five of these colossal units. The Gundam Pilot easily defeated his enemies but Haruka was awestruck upon seeing another spectacular display between Heero and the beautiful blonde girl. After his mobile suit had dispatched his opponents, Heero marched towards the girl and drove the massive shield on her direction. Haruka blinked several times soon as Heero removed his mobile suit's crash shield revealing the girl defiantly standing and unharmed.

'_She… she must be someone… very important to him…'_ Haruka acknowledged while feeling the drumming of her heart beats.

The next scene shifted to a large military installation, which she carefully read from the note provided by the EPYON System as _'New Edwards Base'_. Haruka saw firsthand how Heero relentlessly cut down a large number of enemy mobile suits with the Wing Gundam's impressive buster rifle, machine cannons and beam saber. The other Gundam units where present as well, despite the numerically superior enemy forces arrayed against them, Heero and his comrades disposed their opponents with relative ease.

_**["The New Edwards incident would be the first turning point of the war against the Gundam Pilots."]**_

'_How is that so, they easily defeated those standing against them?'_

_**["Their true enemy, OZ, had leaked out false information making the Gundam Pilots believe they were attacking a meeting supposedly attended by OZ leaders. In reality, it was a carefully laid trap using the Gundams as a precursor to the Alliance downfall."]**_

'_But… Isn't the Alliance their enemy too?'_

_**["The Gundams were dispatched by the rebel citizens from the colonies with the intention of destroying OZ. The secret organization that ordered the assassination of the original Heero Yuy."]**_

'_Original, Heero Yuy?'_

_**["Prior to his untimely demise, he was the charismatic leader of the Colonies that spearheaded peaceful dialogue between Earth Sphere and the Colonies. His death was among the primary reasons for the Colonies rebellion."]**_

Soon as the highly intelligent operating system finished its response Haruka saw Wing Gundam race after a shuttle bearing the name OZ before transforming into mobile suit configuration while in mid-air then mercilessly cutting down the aircraft in one mighty blow.

_**["Gundam Pilot Heero Yuy erroneously killed all Alliance leaders including the Supreme Head -Field Marshal Noventa and General Vente of the Terrestrial forces. People who were advocating the Alliance own dismantlement and pushing for peaceful resolution between Earth Sphere and the Colonies."]**_

'_But… Heero did not know… it wasn't his fault. They were tricked.'_

She saw Heero inside the Wing Gundam cockpit shocked and very upset after his mistake. The enemy mobile suits still attacking him were only deterred by the intervention of the other two Gundam units, Deathscythe and Sandrock.

The screen blacked out after that.

The succeeding scene revealed Heero piloting Wing Gundam once again. He was laying waste to numerous enemy units and even shooting down transport carriers in the air. She was surprised a bit though at the arrival of a different mobile suit, which the EPYON System tagged as _'Tallgeese'_ before it started a duel with Heero.

The white behemoth was as fearsome as the Gundams, with its pilot equally skilled as well. The Wing Gundam and Tallgeese fought each other while the ongoing battle continued to rage with Gundam Heavyarms destroying the opposing mobile suits sent on their way. Though Haruka knew that it was only a recording of a past event, she still found it nerve wracking to see Heero fighting against a very formidable opponent. The raven haired young woman was notified by the EPYON System however, that this footage had available audio since it was captured inside the black box from Heero's Wing Gundam.

"Gundam Pilots! Surrender at once, I have the space fortress Barge ready to launch missiles at the Colonies upon failure to comply!" A chestnut brown haired woman with eye glasses announced over the screen.

Both the Tallgeese and Wing Gundam ceased their duel after hearing the stern woman's demands.

"Lady Une, this is not what Colonel Treize wants!" A man wearing a mask responded, his face appearing on the video display.

"I have the clearance to make it happen, Lt. Zechs Marquise! Space Fortress Barge, open fire at the Colonies!" The woman angrily replied before another face appeared on the screen.

"So, OZ would resort to this kind of tactics. The Colonies should not be involved in the matter as this is my personal battle against your organization. If that is the case, then I will surrender. But I refuse to hand over the Gundams!" An older man with grey hair and dark glasses defiantly answered.

Haruka was surprised as she saw Heero step out from the Wing Gundam holding something in his hand.

The raven haired beauty was all the more appalled upon witnessing what he did next.

The young boy… the young Heero on the display panel pressed a button from the gadget causing his mobile suit, Wing Gundam detonate in a large explosion.

She was wide-eyed with fright and disbelief as Heero was thrown down from his mobile suit, landing viciously on the cold hard ground with blood teeming out from him.

"Heero!" Haruka screamed in panic, unable to stop herself after recovering from the initial shock.

The young boy she loves so much looked lifeless as he was carried away by the Gundam Heavyarms.

Everything faded to black once again after that.

'_He… he did survive that… he wouldn't be here if he did not, right?'_

_**["That is correct. According to the compiled data it took Gundam Pilot Heero Yuy no less than 30 days to recuperate from the injuries he sustained after self-detonating the Wing Gundam."]**_

'_He's… so reckless…'_

_**["The Gundam Pilots are very determined individuals, user designate Haruka Morishima."]**_

The succeeding scene unveiled Heero being confronted by another young girl, probably at the same age as him. The girl had golden brown hair and a pair of pink hairclips fastened at each side of her head. They were in front of a tombstone with the young lady pointing a gun threateningly at Heero.

"I'm the one who killed your grandfather, Field Marshall Noventa." Heero spoke, his eyes beseeching the girl to shoot him.

"I'm offering you a chance to take my life. In exchange for the grave mistake I've committed."

"Shut up! You're nothing but a coward who only wants to take the easy way out! Killing you won't mean anything! It doesn't return my grandfather back to life!" She angrily answered to him.

"No, I won't taint the memory of my grandfather by going through the cycle of vengeance."

The girl lowered her hand holding the gun after having said that.

'_Heero… you would even offer your life… as a way to atone for your mistake…'_ Haruka contemplated, her sky blue orbs stirring from the knowledge.

The pretty campus idol was then shifted into another scene.

She saw Heero within the cockpit of a different mobile suit, this time inside Gundam Heavyarms. He was in a vast field covered by snow with hills at the fringes. He was once again facing off against the white behemoth, Tallgeese in a one-on-one duel.

'_Where were they at this time, Mr. Epyon?'_

_**["OZ Base Antarctica, Gundam Pilot Heero Yuy is dueling for the second time OZ officer Lt. Zechs Marquise. Eventually he would become his peerless rival on the battlefield."]**_

The duel between the Gundam Heavyarms and Tallgeese lasted for more than 3hours according to the notes provided by the EPYON System. From the recording shown to her it was evident that the Tallgeese held a sizable advantage against the Heavyarms. However, the fight between Heero and Zechs proved to be a sight to behold as both combatants gave no quarter. Haruka still found it difficult to watch despite the known fact that it was only a replay of whatever happened in the past.

'_Heero's early life… has been nothing but death, countless battles and destruction.'_

The culmination of the duel almost resulted to a decisive victory for the Tallgeese before a private shuttle interceded by literally going in between the battling titans and stopping the fight. Once again, it was the beautiful blonde girl who stole the scene, cutting the fight at right moment.

Haruka was still in deep thoughts about the blonde girl's role in Heero's life during the war when she was shifted to the next scene. It exhibited him piloting a mobile suit similar to the ones he had destroyed on the earlier footages. The cobalt eyed boy was even leading a group of these mobile units which the EPYON System identified as _'Leo'_ against another cluster of the same units. He gave directions to his supposed subordinates to spring an ambush soon as the enemy reached their position.

"_The battlefield… this is where I belong. This is where soldiers like me only find their existence."_ She heard Heero's thoughts as he shot down one Leo after another.

'_No… this was the life he had envisioned for himself… before he met me…'_

The brown haired boy fought courageously despite the odds against him. He was bravely and selflessly defending a town with civilians against an onslaught of OZ troops.

"_The colonies have turned their backs against us. But that doesn't mean the war with OZ is finished. Only my death will stop me from seeing this war to its bitter end."_ Heero seemingly spoke to himself as he poured another volley of gunfire that destroyed a pair of tanks.

'_Is this the burden you had to bear as a soldier? Is this the price you had to pay… losing your innocence due to the bloodshed caused by war?'_ The raven haired beauty mulled before seeing the scene shift into the horizon showing the arrival of fresh troops… reinforcements from the enemy.

"This is my way... my way of retaliating!" The brown haired boy defiantly snarled.

'_You… you don't have to do this, Heero!' _Haruka contemplated as she could only watch the episode with growing fear and frustration.

The battle continued its unforgiving wrath as more soldiers and units from Heero's side were killed and destroyed. She gasped in shock upon seeing he was the only one left in the battlefield as the enemy began to close in.

"_My life… is nothing but meaningless. At least in death, I have served my purpose in this never-ending war."_

'_NO! You are important! You are so special! Maybe you are but one very talented soldier, but I see you as a person! The man I love and want to grow old with! You can't die!' _Her thoughts screamed in panic.

As if someone heard her, a pair of mobile suits arrived, one held the gigantic buster rifle of Wing Gundam while the other flew overhead transformed into a jet-like craft. The two units destroyed the enemy suits attempting to surround Heero before everything faded into nothingness.

_**[Battle of Luxembourg]**_

The EPYON System displayed on the main screen before a new footage was shown to her.

'_Luxembourg?'_

_**["Headquarters of the Treize Faction, Gundam Pilot Heero Yuy's participation was noted as another example of him serving his only known purpose."]**_

'_Purpose?'_

_**["Acknowledge his existence as a soldier. A weapon, nothing but a tool in the battlefield."]**_

'_He… he's looking for his death?'_ Haruka deduced in disbelief.

_**["Precisely."]**_

Heero was inside the Wing Gundam's cockpit, piloting the impressive mobile suit with expertise as he smashed through the combat zone. The battle was very fierce. It had been raging for sometime already inside the vast expanse covered by the base and its surrounding territory. Haruka could only watch in horror as the base defenders fell one after another. Heero fought fearlessly, facing off against a multitude of enemy mobile suits which the highly advanced operating system tagged as _'Virgo'_.

Scores of Virgo suits fell down before Heero. The Prussian eyed boy pulverized his opponents with powerful shots from the buster rifle that swept everything across the battlefield. He utilized his machine cannons and Vulcan guns down to the last ammo before shifting to his beam saber and slicing the Virgo suits into oblivion.

Yet for every unit he destroyed, two seemed to take over its place.

The situation became even more desperate when the last of the base defenders had fallen and his buster rifle has expended its charge. She saw Heero look grimly at the approaching enemy squads.

"_Death in the battlefield, the only place a Gundam Pilot is allowed to die."_

Heero swung his beam saber ferociously, striking down Virgo suits in as many seconds. He boosted towards the next group of mobile suits and drove through their squad's formation. The brown haired boy hacked and slashed his opponents with brutal determination and deadly elegance. He had finished off another five units before seeing a force field barrier erected by a three-line deep phalanx of Virgo suits who were confidently marching towards his direction.

"_Hnn…"_ The brown haired boy growled under his breath.

A salvo of golden beams was unleashed by the rows of the marching enemy mobile units. Heero could only place the huge crash shield in front of him to deter the torrent of energy beams directed at him. One of these struck the Wing Gundam at its limb disabling his suit. The white colossus fell on its back before Heero struggled to push both of his control throttles in an attempt to bring his mobile suit up on its feet.

"_It looks like I won't be getting the death that I've wished for... here in the battlefield.'_ He mused after relenting to the fact that he was just waiting for the end.

Just then a transmission was sent to him originating from the Luxembourg mansion.

_"Don't die... You must live. You have to survive."_ The speaker's voice implored.

_"Treize Khushrenada."_ He replied, acknowledging the person on the other line.

_"I'll be waiting for you, Gundam Pilot."_

'_Isn't he their enemy? Why did Heero fight for him in Luxembourg?'_ Haruka relayed through the neural network.

_**["During the Eve Wars, fighting battles are determined not by allegiances, but by beliefs."]**_

The succeeding scene showed Heero pointing his sidearm at a blonde haired man with a handsome and regal appearance. A small profile was provided by the EPYON System allowing Haruka to know the person's identity.

'_So, he's Treize Khushrenada.'_

_**["Subject Designate Treize Khushrenada is the brain behind this unit's creation."]**_

She then saw the man hand over a key card to Heero that opened an adjoining room to where they were talking. As Heero entered the room a fearsome beast was unveiled before him. It was the mobile suit she was within right now.

'_So this is where you make your entrance Mr. Epyon.'_

_**["Gundam Pilot Heero Yuy is my first and original pilot."]**_

'_Treize Khushrenada gave you to Heero?'_

_**["Affirmative."]**_

After the artificial intelligence replied, she was whisked to another scene, this one showing Heero piloting the Gundam Epyon. Haruka easily recognized that the events currently portrayed directly happened after the cobalt blue eyed boy's earlier meeting with Treize. The battlefield was still in Luxembourg, there were still pockets of resistance coming from the remaining troops allied with Treize, yet the conflict was now centered at the Gundam Pilot busily fighting his way out.

She was able to witness the transition from Heero's usual practical fighting style to something that was utterly vicious and very unforgiving. He mangled anything that got into his way. The mobile suit Epyon blazed through the combat zone with sheer ferocity as he sliced and diced Virgo suits like paper being shredded. The crimson behemoth's gargantuan beam sword swept neatly against four black Virgo units before Heero utilized its slithering heat rod in swift brutal strokes that effortlessly cut down another five enemy mobile suits.

He jetted the Epyon's boosters at the next platoon of Virgos while gliding and zigzagging across the ground to avoid beam cannon fire thrown at him. His speed and maneuvers were dizzying as he evaded nine Virgo units on the field. However, after he had made his dazzling pass, all nine Virgo suits exploded, one after another. Each had either been sliced by the beam sword or sheared by the heat rod. Haruka gazed at Heero and was stunned to see that his eyes had contorted to silvery irises due to the amount of data being delivered to him by the EPYON System.

She was even more flabbergasted after seeing him move towards some of the stray Leo suits fighting for Treize and killing them without any concord. Enemy and supposed allies were demolished. All that stood before him met a swift cruel end at the hands of the Epyon.

'_What's… wrong with him? How… how could he just wantonly kill everyone? Even those that should be at the side he's fighting for?'_

_**["Data feed overload from this operating system, EPYON."]**_

'_You pushed him to do this!' _Haruka angrily mulled at the Operating System.

_**["The EPYON System is designed to provide a multitude of options for the pilot to achieve certain victory. How the pilot handles the system is beyond the boundaries of this unit's logical directives."]**_

'_Still… it was NOT him, consciously or deliberately!'_

She was again whisked into another scene, to another battlefield. Haruka was able to see a beautiful countryside. A bustling city was located near a scenic coastline with mountain ridges overlooking a rich valley. Atop a mid-rise plateau stood a majestic palace that stretched the entirety of the surface's length.

However, as mentioned earlier, the picturesque landscape was tainted by the sound of war, the roar of bloodshed and the song of death. It was chaos everywhere. Plumes of smoke rose out from every corner of the city. Strewn heaps of alloys littered the ground, various structures were burning and fighting had spread out across all parts of the country.

_**[Newport City, Sanc Kingdom]**_

A massive force was laying siege to the nation's capital. The defenders were all hard pressed as the enemy was attacking from air, land and sea. From the footages shown to her, she was able to see that the Gundam Sandrock was even amongst the defenders fighting across the shoreline. The defenders accounted themselves really well despite the hopeless odds they were facing as the invaders paid dearly for every advance they made. Yet the attackers were simply too many.

The scene then shifted deep into the woods where a single mobile suit… the crimson painted behemoth Gundam Epyon was fighting by its lonesome against a whole host of Virgo mobile units. Inside the cockpit, she could only gaze at Heero worriedly as he lost control of the Epyon after driving him into a berserker fury due to the huge load of combat data forcefully fed into his mind.

Scores of Virgo troops succumbed to his brutal assault. The massive beam sword slashed relentlessly as it felled anything that came across his path. The fearsome Epyon swooped and drove all over the field with its pilot no different to a mad man. The savagery of his offensive was too much for the Virgo squads as explosions raged on every point an enemy target previously stood.

'_He's… killing too many…'_

_**["On this case, it is right to conclude that he is destroying too many machines. The Virgo unit is basically a mobile doll - unpiloted and remotely directed by centralized field controllers."]**_

'_I… see.'_

"Where… where is my enemy?!" Heero uttered between gritted teeth.

The part of the forest where he fought was currently ablaze due to the burning hulks of the Virgo suits he had obliterated. The Epyon stood at the center of it, holding the beam sword and heat rod at each side as the pilot within the mobile suit seethed in anger.

It was already deep in the evening, his call for chaos and destruction had been answered unwillingly by the OZ mobile doll battalion assigned to sweep off any remaining resistance.

The Gundam Epyon continued to lay waste all over the battlefield. The forest continued to burn, heaps of metal are scattered as Heero inexorably pursued and decimated whatever target provided to him by the highly dangerous operating system. A trio of Leo units was retreating away from the combat zone, Haruka could hear the panicked broadcast from their pilots before Heero ruthlessly cut down two of them.

"Get over here!" The brown haired boy agitatedly said as he used the heat rod to drag the remaining Leo unit towards him.

Soon as the mobile suit was within arm's length, Heero impaled it squarely in the cockpit with the Epyon's beam sword.

The Gundam Pilot then saw the mobile doll carrier craft increasing its altitude and distance away from him. He immediately pulled the Epyon's transformation lever and within moments he was already chasing down his prey in the mobile suit's twin-headed dragon mode.

"_There shall be no escape."_ He coldly stated before reverting the Epyon back to its mobile suit configuration and eradicating the carrier in one swing from his beam sword.

'_H-Heero…'_ Haruka muttered in disbelief, upon seeing the heartless action of the young man she had solely loved.

He was still somewhat relishing his latest kill when onboard sensors notified him the arrival of a new target. The visual feed showed a mobile suit almost similar to Heero's Wing Gundam. It was heading straight towards him at high speed in its jet-like design.

The newly arrived Gundam transformed to its mobile suit setup and immediately crossed swords with Heero the moment they were up close and in melee range.

Blinding sparks of energy were dispersed as their weapons clashed with each other. Harlequin green light splashed around them in torrential force.

"Zechs!" Heero growled with fury.

"Heero Yuy!" The speaker answered in the same agitated manner.

The confrontation between the two titans was devastating. The Epyon repeatedly hammered its opponent with a series of powerful blows. Yet Heero's enemy was remarkably skilled as well, since it parried every strike sent to him by the Gundam Pilot. The pilot of the newly arrived suit pummeled back dauntlessly after gaining an opportunity. But the brown haired boy deflected each swing of his foe's beam saber. The two war machines traded blows at one another with each strike getting more vicious after the next. The dark evening skies seemed to be a canvas for an impending thunderstorm as the ongoing clash between Heero and his opponent ignited the hemisphere similar to flashes of lightning.

No one was giving quarter.

Despite Heero's apparent advantage on close quarters combat due to the large beam sword and slithering heat whip employed by the Epyon, his adversary never wavered in striking back at him. The moments passed by with both combatants giving it their all but no one ever held a commanding advantage against each other. Haruka was all the more astonished when the two mobile suits suddenly froze in mid-flight as they attempted to escalate the matters between them to one final exchange.

'_What happened?'_

_**["Data overload on Gundam Pilot Heero Yuy and his opponent, Zechs Marquise. Too much combat information and tactical options had been fed inside their minds resulting to a temporary loss of consciousness."]**_

'_He fought another scary duel with his rival.'_ Haruka pondered after hearing and recognizing the name of his foe from the EPYON system.

The scene faded into black as the dueling mobile suits limply collapsed on the ground with a crashing noise.

_**["The incident would be the last time Gundam Pilot Heero Yuy took the helm as my pilot. He and Zechs Marquise traded suits which would be permanent till the end of the Eve Wars."]**_

'_So he eventually piloted the other scary suit. No offense, Mr. Epyon, but the other guy looked more heroic than you are.'_

_**["None taken, user Haruka Morishima. Aesthetics are never considered to be detrimental with this unit's operational capabilities."]**_

'_Why did he exchange you Mr. Epyon? Because you drove him to the limits each time you rode together?'_

_**["Gundam Pilot Heero Yuy was unable to comprehend the primary logic behind my programming."]**_

'_Well… who did you like better, Heero or this Zechs?'_

_**["I am unable to respond to the inquiry as it involves human preference which this unit is incapable of understanding."]**_

The next scene revealed to Haruka was of a great battle being fought in the vastness of outer space. There were thousands of suits and space ships at both sides. The fighting was very intense. Explosions lit up the darkness of space. At the midst of it all, she was able to see the five Gundam units shown to her at the beginning of the presentation fighting with everything they have. Numerous golden beams showered the entire span of the battlefield, destroying anything and killing all life on their path.

_**[Final Battle of the Eve Wars, 24**__**th**__** December A.C. 195]**_

'_So… this is the last battle of Heero's war.'_ Haruka thought as she watched with increased attention.

The scene panned towards the mobile suit Heero fought earlier in which he was now currently piloting. The EPYON System tagged the formidable war machine as _'Wing Gundam Zero'_. It held a pair of buster rifles at each hand, similar to the one wielded by Heero's original unit. The brown haired boy fought gallantly with great determination and exceeding grace. The young man who has captured her heart cut loose with the large beam rifles obliterating no less than two dozen mobile suits caught on its path. He then transferred his aim and again annihilated another ten units using quick bursts of fire from the pair of guns his mobile suit held. She then saw him combine the buster rifles at the Wing Gundam's left hand before pulling out its harlequin green beam saber. Heero streaked across the combat zone and struck down squad after squad of mobile Virgo units sent his way.

'_He truly is… one scary soldier in the battlefield.'_

The episode shifted to another duel between Wing Gundam Zero versus Epyon. Haruka saw that this contest between the rivals was more devastating than the previous she had witnessed. At the background, a huge space fortress named _'Battleship Libra'_ and a gigantic space craft called _'Peacemillion' _crashed with each other. The collision between the two enormous space ships had been tremendous, but the massive Peacemillion was able to push back the Libra after a set of explosions occurred inside the battle ship's four engine rooms.

Meanwhile, the dueling Epyon and Wing Zero were already aboard one of Libra's blocs. The pair had been going all out against each other for almost half an hour already with no one letting up at the sheer ferocity and devastation caused by their assault. Detonations from volatile elements inside the now burning battle station rage all around them as the Epyon and Wing Gundam Zero halted their hostilities while facing each other for one final attack.

Haruka was stunned however at the sudden flash of memory shown from Heero's psyche.

He was inside the Wing Gundam Zero's cockpit making adjustments to his mobile while another person in a spacesuit hovered in front of his unit's core. The raven haired beauty was a bit taken back when she recognized that it was none other the beautiful blonde girl who was talking to him.

"Wait, Heero!" The cerulean eyed young woman said to the Gundam Pilot.

Seeing that she had caught his attention the girl resumed, "Why is it necessary for you to go? Libra is already going down! There is no more reason for you to keep fighting!"

"My brother… Milliardo Peacecraft and the White Fang are already defeated!"

'_Her brother… is the one Heero was fighting?' _Haruka pondered while watching and listening on the conversation.

"Zechs, doesn't think he already lost." Heero nonchalantly answered before continuing with the adjustments he was making.

"I've got to go and fight." He simply added.

"You think that if you go, this war will end?"

Haruka was wide-eyed when Heero pulled the girl closer to him, their headgears only separating the small space between them.

"I'll defeat Zechs… and Treize. Only then will the war end. If you survive, there will be peace. This is the only thing I can do for you." The cobalt blue eyed boy said, while softly gazing at the young woman.

"Heero…"

"I promised, I'd protect you." Heero said sincerely to the cerulean eyed girl, his eyes stirring as he stared deeply into hers.

'_Heero…'_ Haruka trailed, feeling her heart being gently spliced upon hearing him mention those words to the girl in front of him. The pretty campus idol heard those words too… Heero said them to her that same night at the conclusion of the back alley brawl.

"But to protect you and the Earth Sphere, I have no choice but to fight."

"No…" The girl with lovely golden tresses disagreed.

"Let me fight." The Prussian eyed pilot told the young woman in front of him before gently pushing her away from the mobile suit's cockpit.

"I won't! No!" The golden blonde haired girl refused before adding, "Heero, you're planning on dying aren't you?!"

"Trust me." Heero uttered as the Gundam's cockpit closed.

"Heero! I do trust you!"

'_I… said those words to you too. This person also cares about you.'_ Haruka easily understood, feeling something lodge itself inside her throat.

The Wing Gundam Zero slowly marched towards the exit as the cerulean eyed girl moved towards the railings.

"Good bye, Relena." The brown haired boy softly spoke through the intercom.

"Heero!" She cried out to him, teardrops pouring out from her crystalline cerulean irises.

'_Relena… so, that's her name. She was very important to you. You met her before me. She knows you a lot more, better than me.'_ Haruka forlornly contemplated, never noticing that a tear had streaked down across her cheek.

The scene quickly reverted back to the duel - with Wing Gundam Zero and Gundam Epyon swiftly crossing each other's side while performing one devastating final attack.

It was over in a flash.

Both mobile suits were kneeled down on one limb after passing each other.

A metallic clank echoed throughout the hall.

Gundam Epyon's right arm had been sheared completely off.

Wing Gundam Zero slowly stood, its back still facing the defeated opponent.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Zechs bitterly inquired.

"Relena… will be sad." Heero only replied before leaving the area.

Haruka was still reeling from the discovery of Heero's relationship with the golden blonde haired young woman when the EPYON System transitioned her to the next scene.

'_What's… he… doing?'_ Haruka wondered, pulled out from her train of thoughts.

The Wing Gundam Zero was streaking hot towards Earth's mesosphere despite the mobile suit's Gundanium frame it was visibly showing signs of heat and weathering due to atmospheric entry.

_**["Gundam Pilot designate Heero Yuy is on course trajectory to intercept the falling Battleship Libra block toward Earth's atmosphere. He is preventing a cataclysmic weather change."]**_

'_Cataclysmic weather change?'_

_**["Should the Libra block fell on Earth, it would cause a drastic shift in weather. A fall on the ocean floor would result to a powerful tidal wave enough to submerge coastal territories. While hitting the Earth's surface will produce a blotting of the entire atmospheric layer – in return creating a blockage that would prevent the Sun's rays from penetrating."]**_

'_In short… another Ice Age.'_ Haruka concluded as she continued watching the scene with keen interest.

Indeed, the falling Libra block was also hot in pursuit.

Wing Gundam Zero reverted to its mobile suit configuration as it faced the monolithic part heading towards it. She saw Heero combine the pair of buster rifles and took aim at the colossal crashing part. The Gundam's cockpit was shaking while the brown haired boy strained himself as he steadied his grip on the throttle.

Beads of sweat poured down from his temple while concentrating on the targeting systems.

The mobile suit and the Libra block continued its descent on Earth's atmosphere.

'_Of course… he'll succeed… not because of the here and now… but because I do believe he can.'_ Haruka surmised while the event unfolded in front of her eyes.

"I WILL… I WILL SURVIVE!"

Soon as he said that, the crosshairs of the targeting console went red, Heero pressed the trigger.

A huge pillar of destruction razed out from the combined buster rifles.

It struck the falling Libra block with deadly precision and unparalleled power.

She was blinded upon impact.

The radiance dispersed by the collision of the huge chunk of metallic alloys versus the torrent of golden yellow beam was too dazzling.

Everything turned to white.

After a few moments… she was able to see a burst of azure flame zip through the space previously occupied by the now destroyed Libra fragment.

He succeeded.

"He was… a hero." Haruka softly uttered.

_**["An unsung and nameless hero, similar to the four other Gundam Pilots."]**_

The screen faded to black, before getting replaced by a window showing the detailed archive to another historical event.

_**[Mariemaia Incursion, A.C. 196]**_

'_This occurred the succeeding year after the Eve War right?'_

_**["You are correct. It transpired exactly a year after the conclusion of the Eve Wars. Do you wish to proceed?"]**_

Haruka sighed deeply as she struggled on balancing the scales between logic and emotions. She wanted to know more about Heero, she was sure of it. She was helplessly in love with him and this was her chance to learn everything about him.

"I… I wish to continue, Mr. Epyon."

The Mariemaia Rebellion was explained to her in detail through text and voice over narration. She was able to learn that remnants of the rebel faction in the Colonies led by Dekim Barton had seized L3 X-18999. They had planned to use the whole Colony as a precursor in attaining the true objectives of Operation Meteor. The Colony later on was even utilized as leverage against the only opposition presented by the Preventers – an organization created to maintain peace between Earth Sphere and the Colonies. Only the timely intervention of the Gundam Pilots thwarted Dekim Barton's plan on dropping the space colony to Earth or blowing up the massive installation with its citizens after everything else failed. However, similar to the original concept of Operation Meteor, after dropping a space colony on Earth, the remaining opposition will be swept aside using a mobile suit force. Previously – the five Gundams but instead, Mariemaia's invasion force consisted of a huge number of mobile suits. Ironically though, the force included one of the Gundam units, namely, the upgraded unit 05 – Gundam Altron. Earth Sphere and the Preventers only had two mobile suits in its disposal, a white Taurus piloted by Lucrezia Noin and the Tallgeese III being maneuvered by none other than Milliardo Peacecraft. With the Gundam Pilots intervention the badly outnumbered duo was reinforced by units 02, 03 and 04.

Haruka was then presented footage from the Mariemaia Incursion Archives, she was in disbelief after reading the record's title.

_**[Wing Gundam Zero vs. Gundam Altron]**_

'_Heero… fought against a fellow Gundam pilot?'_

_**["Group Designate Gundam Pilots fought for their beliefs. Their principles supersede standard military procedures and allegiances."]**_

"I can not allow you to reach Earth!" A boy with oriental features boldly stated over the display screen as the Gundam Altron swung its beam glaive at Wing Gundam Zero.

"Is this what you call justice?" Heero questioned after crossing swords with his beam saber.

"I need to know myself whether or not peace at the expense of lives can really be defined as peace!" Wufei answered before swinging its pole arm once again in a sweeping fashion.

Heero did not reply but instead met the attack with a parry from the harlequin green beam blade.

"I will become evil itself to find out! Humanity didn't change! All enemies were defeated, but Earth did not change one bit!"

The brown haired boy only groaned as he continued deflecting his fellow Gundam pilot's relentless assault.

'_That… should be… Chang Wufei… the pilot of unit 05.'_ Haruka correctly guessed while the fight between the two pilots intensified.

The dueling warriors fought each other with a completely different outlook. Wufei and the Altron had been going all out against Heero and the Wing Gundam Zero. The cobalt blue eyed boy meanwhile was suppressing his capabilities in an effort to bring his opponent back to his senses. Yet the boy from L5 Colony Cluster could not be deterred, his attacks were filled with wrath and the viciousness of his offensive knows no boundaries.

"The more you fight, the more sacrifice for peace becomes a waste. You must have realized that. The war we fought is over!" Heero declared over the intercom.

"So you are saying that soldiers who know nothing but how to fight must be discarded?" Wufei hissed as he poured one attack after another with the Altron against the Wing Gundam Zero.

"Soldiers fought to attain a sense of peace! Believe in the world we live in!" Heero replied while using the machine cannons to push back the Altron.

"My actions speak for the people who were used as weapons! I'm fighting on behalf of all soldiers, including you!" The fiery pilot of Gundam unit 05 seethed after evading Heero's barrage before crossing swords with him once again.

"Wufei…" Heero trailed as both mobile suits began to plunge deep into the Earth's atmosphere.

"Right now… you and I are fighting like this! Isn't it true that you are fulfilled as I do, when you're fighting?!" Wufei fumed at him resuming the melee between them.

'_No! Heero is not like that!'_ Haruka protested within her thoughts.

"Remember, Wufei, Treize is dead! You have already defeated him!"

"You're wrong! I still continue to fight him! Even now!" Wufei shot back after deflecting a series of slashes from Wing Gundam Zero.

The dueling suits were only forced to break hostilities soon as they penetrated the atmosphere. The new Wing Gundam Zero variant displayed its angel-like wings to slow down its descent. While the Altron discharges a parachute to halt its own fall before quickly resuming its fight with the other mobile suit.

"I do not accept Relena Peacecraft's ways! Her belief that peace is achieved by throwing away weapons and confining soldiers is wrong!"

'_Relena… Relena Peacecraft… the beautiful girl with blonde hair and cerulean eyes…'_ Haruka mused as she watched the duel with increasing attention.

"So that's why you're supporting Mariemaia's autocracy?!"

"That's where the souls of those who fight gather!" Wufei angrily answered as the Altron landed a square hit on the green sphere found at the center of Wing Gundam Zero's chest.

"That may be ok for now… but Mariemaia will only end up repeating history! A history full of miserable battles. Unless we stop this cycle now, more soldiers like ourselves will become necessary. If that happens a history full of tragedy will keep repeating itself." Heero reasoned while deflecting and parrying the Altron's latest attack pattern.

"Tell me, Wufei. How many more people must we kill?" The brown haired boy bitterly asked as blinding sparks of energy splashed all around them.

"Heero…. Your life… had been too difficult." Haruka whispered before a series of images briefly flashed through her senses.

A girl and her puppy. Heero talking to the little girl. A flower handed to him by the girl. Heero pressing something with his hand. A series of loud explosions. Facilities inside a military base detonated. A mobile suit exploded. An apartment complex destroyed… a torn piece of white cloth… and the puppy from earlier now dead.

'_What…' _Haruka wondered as the images stormed her senses.

"Huh?" The warrior of justice could only utter after hearing Heero.

"Zero won't tell me anything. You… tell me, Wufei." The cobalt eyed boy concluded before suddenly dropping his mobile suit into the ocean floor.

'_He's… tired and broken from all the senseless fighting. It is evident from his manner of approach. He wanted to reason out with Wufei. His reaction to the duel only shows how much he had changed since the war began. He's a person who has emotions… he can get hurt…he has experienced pain… he gives value to life now… unlike the early part of the conflict.'_ Haruka contemplated as the footage ended.

The next scene displayed Wing Gundam Zero high above the skies. Sparks flew out from the surface of its damaged parts while energy is slowly building at tip of its twin buster rifle.

_**[Brussels, Belgium – Presidential Bunker]**_

"Locked onto the target." The stoic Gundam Pilot calmly stated, with his cobalt blue orbs completely focused at the mobile suit's targeting system.

He then flicked an overhead switch to broadcast his image at the control room of the Presidential Bunker. The brown haired boy was able to see the occupants inside the command center through his display before addressing them.

"Let me confirm. Your shelter shields are activated?"

"What are you…?" An elderly man wearing a pink military uniform tentatively trailed.

"Your shelter is secured, is it?" The Prussian blue eyed pilot repeated with the seriousness of his voice revealing the high level of threat in every word he had spoken.

"Of course it is! See for yourself just how powerless you are!" A young little girl wearing a cape above a military uniform furiously replied.

"Roger." Heero shortly responded before cutting transmission.

A huge column of golden death surged from the barrels of the twin buster rifle. All enemy mobile suits around the perimeter were pulverized after getting struck by the torrent of pure energy Heero fired at the bunker's shielding. The underground facility trembled from the sheer force brought upon by Wing Gundam Zero's twin buster rifle.

Heero squeezes the trigger once again. Another torrent of destructive energy was discharged from the mouth of the highly daunting weapon. The might of the horrendous bolt was able to pierce through the fourth and fifth protective layers of the bunker's shielding. However, the damages sustained by Wing Gundam Zero from its earlier duel against the Gundam Altron caused the angel-like mobile suit to break apart from the severe strain dispersed by its massive weapon. Parts of its Gundanium plating from the torso fall off while plumes of smoke rush out from its Vernier engines. The left arm is torn off as sparks of electrical energy streak out all around the cockpit.

"Heero!" Haruka cried out, unable to stop herself after witnessing the mobile suit's deteriorating state.

"The shield has lost more than half of its strength! Wing Zero's aim is accurate to one hundredth of a unit! The shelter is unable to sustain another hit at the same place!" One of the console operators announced.

"Stop it! Don't you realize Relena Peacecraft is in here!" The older man from earlier irritatingly said at the brown haired boy.

"Hnn." Heero grunted as his cobalt blue irises narrowed upon being notified that the twin buster rifle was once again primed.

He makes a slight adjustment to his aim while enemy mobile suits relentlessly fire at him from below.

And once again… his psyche is revealed to Haruka. A little girl and her small dog. A flower. One sunny and bright day. A military base in flames. A burning mobile suit collapsing at a building complex.

The glint on his Prussian blue orbs stirred slightly as Wing Gundam Zero unleashed its final shot.

A golden ray with a wide radius burst forth from the combined pair of buster rifles. It struck the final barrier protecting the Presidential Bunker. The power was more than sufficient to penetrate through its defenses as the remaining mobile suits in the area were obliterated.

Yet it also proved too much for whatever remains of the Wing Gundam Zero to handle. The fearsome mobile suit is ruptured as its limbs, the twin buster rifle and remaining arm explode. Smoke began to rush out from the torso as Heero is pushed off his seat despite his safety belt.

"No! Heero!" Haruka screamed with fear seeing her beloved getting thrown off from his console.

_**["Do not fret. The result is already established. Designate Gundam Pilot Heero Yuy's safety and wellbeing is evident as could be seen this very moment."]**_

'_I still… could not help but react… I am not used to seeing these sorts of things happening.'_

_**["Affirmative."]**_

The next scene shown to Haruka was inside the Presidential Bunker, the little girl wearing a cape earlier was clutching a gunshot wound with Relena and a chestnut brown haired woman comforting her.

"I'll relieve you of your pain." Heero suddenly and coldly said as he slowly stepped towards them.

'_No… Heero won't kill that girl… even if she led a rebellion…'_

Haruka's cornflower blue eyes widened with shock as the young man she had come to cherish nonchalantly pointed his sidearm at the badly wounded little girl.

"H-Heero…" Relena softly uttered.

"Thank you…" The little girl replied before smiling and closing her eyes.

The Gundam Pilot pulls the trigger but nothing came out. Only the sound from the soft click of the hammer of his sidearm.

"I have killed Mariemaia. I will never kill anyone ever again." Heero uttered pausing slightly, "I don't have to anymore."

"Heero!" Relena called out to him, rushing to meet the brown haired boy as he slowly collapsed forward.

The beautiful young woman grabs him by the waist before they slowly fell towards the ground together. Gently, she placed his head at the crook above her shoulder.

"Oh… Heero." Relena softly said as she smoothly stroked his hair.

"Finally… it's over."

Heero simply grunted as he slowly closed his eyes.

Haruka could only watch as she witnessed the tender moment between the two.

Relena… stroking his hair fondly… soothing him… before everything faded to black.

'_These are his… precious memories… from the time prior to him coming to meet me.'_

"… _Everything we had was a first for me."_ Heero's words echoed through her mind.

She knows.

She remembers.

But still… she can't help but wonder.

'_Mr. Epyon… were Heero and Relena lovers before we met?'_

_**["I am unable to respond. My system parameters are not calibrated to determine human relationships."]**_

'_Of course…' _Haruka mused yet she could not stop herself from being unsure upon seeing first hand the circumstances surrounding the young man she deeply loves and the girl with cerulean blue eyes.

She was startled from her contemplations as the EPYON System displayed the following words on the main screen.

_**[Restricted Archives – Heero Yuy. Security Level – High.] **_

_**["Do you still wish to proceed?"]**_

For reasons she was unable to comprehend… Haruka once again just felt her heartbeat drumming wildly deep inside her chest.

What are the secrets that lie behind the next archive?

Could she handle it?

Was she… strong enough to face them?

Her intuition… was ringing alarm bells loudly within her mind.

That… indecipherable hunch… a nervous feeling… the something she could not place a name on.

It was staring at her right now.

To know the entirety of Heero Yuy, the lone person, the only man she has ever allowed access to her heart.

Mustering all her courage, fueled by her feelings for him… she will continue.

She loves him.

'_Please do, Mr. Epyon.'_

The next scene revealed to Haruka showed Heero leaping past a metal fence before doing a somersault and landing safely on his back at the well-trimmed grass underneath the shade of a tree. The weather was really nice, it was warm and sunny. He was… laughing wholeheartedly before someone blotted his peripheral unintentionally covering the sun's rays touching his cheeks. Upon opening his eyes he saw a little girl along with her small dog. They conversed for a while but as the little girl turned to leave she left him a small flower. Haruka was able to see the bewildered look on Heero's face soon as the girl ran away to play with her dog.

The vista transitioned to nighttime, Heero held a small rectangular device almost the same size as that of a pen box. He tightly gripped the apparatus in front of him before pressing the jutted out section found at the tip. Within seconds, a series of loud explosions rocked the area surrounding him. Using explosives he had successfully detonated the whole military base in front of him. Various facilities were burned to the ground, vehicles and mobile suits became scrap metal while supply depots and ammo dumps continued to billow clouds of black smoke amidst the evening sky. The Gundam Pilot had a satisfied smirk hanging at the edge of his lips when he saw a Leo mobile suit crashing backwards caused by the shockwave of secondary explosions. His eyes widened in alarm as the burning metal behemoth unintentionally collapsed over a civilian apartment complex some distance near the base.

His cobalt blue irises stirred with disbelief and sorrow as he helplessly watched the scene.

The explosion was deafening.

Everything… was gone in the blink of an eye.

Everyone was dead.

Heero clenched the flower in his shaking hand while staring in shock at the aftermath of the operation.

Slowly the scenery shifted from evening to daylight, the brown haired boy could be seen walking aimlessly through the rubble and twisted steel from the remains of the buildings. Haruka thought snow was falling all around him before realizing that it was actually ash from the ruins of the destroyed structures. She felt her jaw drop involuntarily after her gaze settled at the sight of something that has no doubt upset Heero as well.

In stunned recognition she was able to remember.

There was a charred teddy bear… and beside it was the cadaver of the little girl's puppy.

Haruka covered her mouth to suppress the gasp that wanted to escape out of her air passage.

But she could not stop the tears that streaked down her eyes.

She saw him pick up the little dog's body and cradle it to his chest… all the while holding the small flower the young girl from earlier had given him.

His actions caused a lot of grief and suffering.

He was not only a soldier who killed other soldiers during the war.

Even accidental… his hands were tainted by the blood of civilians.

He carried within his conscience the guilt caused by the deaths of a lot of innocents.

Those were the crosses he had to bear.

She now possesses the truth behind his initial determination not to fall in love with her.

'_Heero…'_ She whispered in her thoughts as the succeeding scene was unraveled in front of her.

The elderly man shown earlier during the Mariemaia rebellion could be seen discussing a serious matter with another man who was wearing goggles and had long graying hair. They were inside a control room while looking at the one-way panel mirror overlooking the adjoining room in front of them.

"That's ludicrous! You're suggesting to use the Gundam as a tool for massacre?!" The older man with long gray hair argued at the other elderly gentleman.

"This is war! It's no big deal sacrificing the general public! Got it? Now… retrain him at once! The humane feeling of kindness is unnecessary for our weapon!" The elderly gentleman angrily disputed.

"_Heero is not a weapon!"_ Haruka shouted from the depths of her mind.

"You're right there. But do you really believe Heero Yuy would be pleased if we buried his humanity?" The man wearing goggles interjected before the other man pointed a gun towards his forehead.

"Dr. J – if you are hesitating then I shall personally lead the commencement of Operation Meteor!" The older gentleman irately answered as he pressed a large red circular button on the control panel.

The occupant of the next room was revealed to them and… for Haruka to see.

A young boy was strapped securely on a cross-shaped dais with both of his arms extended at each side. His mouth was gagged by a leather band while both of his eyes were forcefully held open by metallic servo devices.

The mesh of brown hair… the cobalt blue irises… the face of a child… robbed of its innocence.

No doubt… it was Heero.

Soon after an array of display screens in front of him went online.

Flashes of various images where shown to him.

Civilians being killed.

Innocents being butchered.

Children dying.

Blood from the guiltless… spilled without any hesitation.

Holocaust…. Genocide… Death.

Heero tried to struggle… he fruitlessly tried to break free from the strapping.

He was unable to close his eyes from the myriad of images forcefully fed into his psyche.

Murder… Butcher… Destroy… Kill!

He wanted to scream, he wanted to shout and he wanted to cry.

But his mouth was strapped and gagged, while his eyes were forced open by the small metallic servo arms.

"NO! HEERO! NO! LET HIM GO! PLEASE!" Haruka screamed in panic, unable to contain the emotions brought upon by the mental and psychological training Heero was obligated to undertake.

"YOU MONSTERS! LET HIM GO! DON'T TURN HIM INTO ONE OF YOU!"

A shot suddenly rang across the room, she saw the man wearing goggles clutching what remains of his bloodied left hand.

"I'll train him, Dekim… but not in this manner! Not in such a way!" Dr. Jay Null defiantly stated despite his serious injury.

"If it were not for your importance… I would have finished you already, Doctor J." The older man with cropped grey hair coldly replied before leaving the room.

The streaming feeds may have been stopped, but the damage had been done.

His innocence was shattered.

His soul was tortured.

His mind was almost… corrupted.

Only his kind heart… was able to survive the torment.

Haruka wept and sobbed as she could do nothing for him.

She could only bear witness and watch.

But now, the raven haired beauty understands.

The truth behind the secrets of the Perfect Soldier.

The question is… how does she respond?

* * *

><p>It was raining.<p>

The dark grey angry skies were nothing but a picture of turmoil and conflict. The occasional streak of lightning lanced across the atmosphere, flawlessly serving as the backdrop from the echoing roar of thunder. Desolation was prevalent from the scenery as black smoke trailed upwards the heavens. Charred metal husks and lifeless hulks from obliterated mobile suits lay scattered across the scorched earth.

Haruka walked carefully while scanning her surroundings with caution.

Despite the difficulty presented by the battle-strewn terrain, she was still able to reach the center of the field where a mountain made of scrap metal and corpses from numerous mobile suits stood towering above the charred ground.

Atop the heap was a familiar mobile suit painted dark crimson red. Its emerald green eyes were still smoldering with fury as it kneeled defiantly over the battlefield. A lone boy could be seen seated on the area between its head piece and shoulder blade. The juvenile wore black spandex shorts and a green tank top. One of his knees was pressed closed to him while the other was stretched freely. His elbow could be seen resting on top of his folded knee.

'_That… must be…'_ Haruka inferred after recognizing the person.

"Heero!" She called out to him.

He did not respond to her.

Undeterred, she hailed him repeatedly.

The young boy eventually seemed to have heard her and jumped off the Gundam Epyon before climbing down the mountain of demolished mobile suits.

The moment he landed the brown haired boy immediately pointed his hand gun at her.

"Who are you?" He coldly inquired, sidearm aimed directly at her head.

Haruka fearfully stepped back as her cornflower blue eyes gazed worriedly into his.

She held her breath in shock as instead of the ever piercing Prussian blue irises only pitch black orbs stared back at her.

"It's… me… Haruka!" The lovely young woman tentatively answered.

"I don't know you." Heero callously replied.

"Don't you… don't you recognize me? It's me, Haruka." She told him pleadingly before attempting to take one step forward.

Soon as she did a shot rang and pierced the darkened ground a few steps ahead of her.

"Don't move. One more step and I won't hesitate to plant a bullet between your eyes." The Gundam Pilot pitilessly announced glaring at her with his frightening eyes.

'_He doesn't know me… because… he… has yet to meet me. He's only fifteen.'_ The sky blue eyed young lady surmised as she took another glance at him.

'_I won't back down… I seriously love him!'_

She took another step forward and as soon as she did a bullet narrowly went past her side.

'_Be brave, Haruka! You can do this!'_

She held her breath and steeled the growing fear inside her chest as she made another step towards him.

BANG!

A gun shot landed on the blackened soil barely a foot from her right.

Her heartbeats were pummeling through her rib cage.

BANG!

Another bullet penetrated the ashen earth near her left.

'_I… I can do this… for you. Because, I love you!' _Haruka determinedly thought as she made another step forward.

BANG!

The bullet scattered the dust in front of her.

"That is as far as you go, stranger. One more step, and I seriously… will kill you!" Heero threatened raising his sidearm once again and pointing it directly at her.

"You won't shoot me. Because you will fall in love with me when you grow up." She kindly told the Gundam Pilot, before smiling gently at him despite the growing fear inside her.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about! Stand still, don't you dare try anything!" He hissed under his breath.

Yet Haruka bravely took another step forward.

BANG!

Something hot lacerated the flesh of her right shoulder.

Haruka instinctively clutched the wound as blood flowed out copiously.

'_It hurts… but you didn't kill me, Heero. I could feel… I am somewhere there… inside your kind and gentle heart.'_

"I told you, I will shoot you. You are testing the limits of my patience."

"I don't care if you shoot me once again. Besides you can't kill me, because we were meant to be with each other!" She boldly stated, locking her cornflower blue orbs with his.

"Stop spouting nonsense. I don't know you. I am a soldier, nothing but a weapon. The battlefield is where I could only realize my existence."

"NO! You may be a soldier! But you are not a weapon! You are still a person! A human who has feelings… who is capable of handling emotions… who has the capacity to love!" Haruka answered in frustration as tears began to fall abundantly past her cheeks.

"C-capacity… to… love?" Heero softly wondered before lowering his handgun.

She unsteadily took another step towards him.

"Yes. Because in the future… I will fall in love with you! And right now I already am!" Haruka said with conviction as she lowered her head in sorrow while tears made their way past her sky blue eyes.

She was all the more surprised as a hand gently cupped her chin and tilted it upward.

In place of the boy… she was now face to face with a young man.

The face she knows all to well.

The one she will always cherish.

Her beloved, Heero Yuy.

"It is you… Haruka." He contently said to her.

"Heero…" She could only utter as the raven haired beauty wrapped her arms around him.

"I won't give up on you, I promise." Haruka whispered while feeling herself being enclosed in a warm embrace by his strong lean arms.

* * *

><p>The pale moonlight served as a silent witness to the ongoing carnage.<p>

'_What…?'_ Haruka wondered as she opened her eyes.

She was no longer in the arms of the young man who owns her heart.

Instead she was held by a firm grip from a thug with its arm encircled around her neck.

Within a darkened back alley, the death throes of grown men could be heard as a furious berserker mercilessly handed their executions. Heero twisted the head of a gang member, in the process severing the connection between the skull and spinal column. He proceeded to brutally mangle a spike haired blond thug before violently breaking its jaw through the ledge of the pavement. Next, he faced a giant of a man who successfully traded a few blows with him but soon, was overwhelmed by the Perfect Soldier's relentless tenacity. The huge man's skull was bashed repeatedly on a firewall from one of the buildings in the deserted alley before a broken pipe was lodged into his cranium.

"Don't kill them, Heero! Please!" Haruka pleaded as she eventually recognized the scene.

"Shut up woman! That guy is a crazy maniac! He's killed all of my buddies!" The gangster said to her before getting thrown back from the impact of Heero's fist smashing through his face.

"Heero! No! Don't!" Haruka cried out, she had landed on her side after the Gundam Pilot's sudden assault on the man who previously held her hostage.

The brown haired boy only ignored her.

He pummeled his opponent inexorably with both of his fists. The gangster was further punished as his left kneecap was shattered along with a few ribs from vicious kick while his shoulder was already dislocated. Haruka held her breath in dread upon noticing a sliver of moonlight reflected from the blade of the gruesome knife now in Heero's grip.

Her knees were buckling with fear, but still she mustered enough strength to stand up and rush desperately towards him.

"Stop it, Heero! Don't kill him!"

The Perfect Soldier easily knocked her away the moment Haruka tried to embrace him from behind.

She was thrown backwards from the brown haired boy's substantial strength and could only watch helplessly as he drove the dagger through the gangster's solar plexus.

"Heero!" Haruka yelled in defeat before covering her mouth with both hands as the Gundam Pilot stabbed the hapless thug repeatedly.

"Why are you doing this… this isn't you?!" She hollered in grief amidst the sobs that broke out from her chest.

"If I tell you, I am always like this, wouldn't you accept me?" Heero monotonously inquired, his pitch black orbs staring deeply into her eyes.

"I… I…"

"You told me, you love me… if that's true… will you be able to recognize this part of me? The one that recognizes my existence in the battlefield?" The brown haired boy dangerously challenged at her.

"You're already past that! Y-you… have… moved on… which is why you went against Mariemaia!"

"Wufei was right that day. Because… deep inside, no matter how much I want to ignore it… there's this piece of me that yearns for death and destruction." Heero coldly stated before smirking evilly at her.

"It's…"

"You must've made a mistake in understanding me, Morishima Haruka." The Perfect Soldier indifferently said as he turned his back and began walking away.

Haruka was left all alone, splayed on her knees, her face buried on both palms in anguish.

* * *

><p>The ballroom was grand.<p>

The music drifted pleasantly in its majestic hallway.

The band played in perfect harmony and unrivaled proficiency that could only be possible from years of performing with each other.

The tune was immediately recognizable for it was smooth, progressive and utterly mesmerizing.

Haruka turned her head around in awe, her sky blue eyes taking in the surroundings. She was undoubtedly surprised especially upon seeing herself clothed in a maroon evening gown. There were a good number of people wearing the same attire. The men either wore a black tuxedo or a regular black suit while the women were dressed in elegant evening long gowns in various colors.

She was still marveling at the scenery when her eyes were drawn to a pair dancing at the center of the ballroom where a large crowd had gathered around them. Curiosity getting the better of her, she stood up from the empty table where she was currently situated and moved towards their direction.

A very handsome young man dressed in matching black suit and pants and a highly attractive young woman wearing cerulean blue evening gown were dancing gracefully to the delight of the spectators. The young man had chocolate brown hair and a pair of striking cobalt blue eyes while the young lady had golden blond hair with equally stunning cerulean blue irises.

"H-Heero… and… Relena Peacecraft…" Haruka whispered as something akin to a stake seemed to have been driven dead center into her heart.

The Perfect Soldier's eyes looked strangely at peace as he danced elegantly with the beautiful blonde girl who was gazing back at him with nothing but adoration. They perfectly swayed and moved with each other to the waltz melody being played by the band.

She… wanted to cut in…. and claim him as hers.

But she was nailed on the spot as her cornflower blue orbs could only look back at the dancing pair with sadness.

"My, oh my… those two look perfect for each other." An elderly woman gushed to the man beside her.

"Indeed, my dear. They make for an ideal couple." The gentleman answered smiling back at her.

Haruka overheard their comments and as she shifted her gaze back at Heero their eyes unexpectedly caught each other.

She felt her breath getting caught inside her throat as her heart thumped in apparent shock.

Heero continued to return her gaze while she could not peel her eyes away from his.

The lovely blonde lady seemed to have noticed this and turned to check who her partner was looking at.

It was at that moment when the waltz ended.

The pair was accorded a large round of applause by the huge crowd encircling them.

Haruka held her breath as Heero gently let go of Relena before moving to her direction.

"Haruka."

"Heero… l-let's get out of here. C-come on…" The raven haired beauty beckoned as she quickly grasped his hand to lead him away from the ballroom.

"Hold it right there, Haruka Morishima." An elegant voice clearly said.

The sky blue eyed young woman turned to face the speaker… she was no longer surprised after confirming it none other than Relena Peacecraft.

"What do you want?" Haruka boldly inquired looking straight into Relena's cerulean irises.

"Well… I think I should be the one asking that, since you're the one suddenly taking him away from me." The girl with golden locks calmly responded.

"I… I-I'm taking Heero with me! H-he b-belongs to me!" She supplied, failing miserably to mask the mixed emotions raging inside her heart from the tone of her voice.

"Bold words, Haruka. Can you justify your claim?" Relena coolly inquired.

"I accept Heero for what he was. I can take care of him and heal him from his past." Haruka defiantly answered.

"How can you say that… when you don't understand what it means?" The cerulean eyed lady gently asked her.

"I…"

"You weren't there when Heero along with four other young men were fighting the entire might of the Earth Sphere. You weren't there when he was at the frontlines and carrying the will of the rebel citizens of the Colonies on his shoulders. You weren't there when he had to shed his innocence and lose his soul from the taint of blood spilled from countless civilians." Relena gravely explained to her.

Haruka was unable to reply, it was true… she wasn't there.

"How could you understand, Haruka? The psychological trauma Heero had to deal with as he cut down his opponents in the battlefield to bring peace here in the future? You don't even have a hint of how much pain and misery he kept to himself all this time. He has a lot of crosses to bear. He has a lot of skeletons inside his closet. Tell me… Haruka, how can you accept something you don't understand?" The beautiful blonde lady challengingly questioned at her.

She was caught tongue-tied. She had no response for Relena.

The cerulean eyed beauty was right about her.

"Don't you think… it would only cause more misunderstandings between you and Heero whenever the matter of his past is placed on the table?"

"I… I love him, Relena Peacecraft! To love is to accept… to understand!"

"Love will fly out of the window when you see how truly big the gap separating the two of you. Let him go, Haruka. He has someone that can fully understand him back to where he truly belongs."

"I suppose you're referring to yourself, Relena."

"Of course… who else can better understand and take care of him, other than someone who has also faced the same perils and experiences."

She had nothing to say for that.

"Come Heero… let her be." Relena softly spoke, ushering Heero.

The cobalt eyed young man slightly nodded before moving next to Relena.

"Heero…" Haruka desperately uttered, her sky blue orbs pleading frantically at the brown haired boy.

"She's… right. My place… is here… with her. Goodbye, Haruka." The Gundam Pilot decided as he started walking away with Relena.

"Farewell, Haruka and… know your place." The golden haired young lady closed before leaving the scene.

Haruka limply fell on her knees as tears rained down from her sky blue eyes.

She could only watch powerlessly as Heero and Relena left her without any remorse.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

After more than two years, we're now finally at the end game. To all the long time reviewers, readers and supporters of the story – thank you so much. I truly appreciate your audience and feedback. It really drove me to pour out everything I planned for Haruka's Wings without any hesitation. To the new readers, you are very fortunate, not having been subjected to the cliffhangers that drove those before you into unquenchable bouts of anxiety as each chapter ended either with a lot of questions or full of suspense. Still, welcome and glad to have you on board!

The Revelation - A lot of the readers had been waiting for this way back HW11 – Love (most notably, operation meteor). Admittedly, I had a lot of difficulty in grinding and eventually fleshing out the EPYON System flashback scenes before I got the results I wanted. Hope everyone liked it.

Haruka/Flashback POV – As mentioned in the story, I wanted to give Haruka and the reader a front row seat and over-the-shoulder view of the Eve Wars, Mariemaia Incursion and the Perfect Soldier's past as seen from Heero's perspective. I sought to give Haruka (an ordinary present-day girl) a serious understanding and exposure to Heero's experiences that molded him to become the person he had become.

Memory File 33 – I've planned this for a long time. Consider it the continuation and my version on Heero's back story (origins) in Endless Waltz. It also somehow gives my personal rendition on why Doctor J lost his left arm.

Once again, thanks a lot for the continued patronage!

We're now down the line for Haruka's Wings.

Please don't forget to review, everyone!

* * *

><p>Six hours. No less than six hours had already passed and Haruka was still inside the Gundam Epyon's cockpit. Heero had dutifully and determinedly stood guard in front of the closed hatch as he waited patiently for Haruka to come out. True he had set the safety parameters for the highly advanced operating system to the maximum, yet he still could not help but worry on the possible effects it might cause on the lovely young woman's psyche.<p>

'_I'm… not the kind of person really good with words. I'm sorry Haruka, this was the only way I could think of for you to know everything… all that is about me.'_ Heero contemplated as he seriously eyed the seemingly dormant war machine.

Despite his calm countenance on the surface, he was utterly nervous at Haruka's reaction and subsequent decision upon knowing the whole truth about him.

Could she truly accept him?

In spite of all the mistakes and sins he had committed?

Accidentally?

Deliberately?

His hands were tainted with the blood of many… including innocent civilians.

There was no way around that fact.

It was a given on any matter concerning Heero Yuy.

A killer.

A murderer.

A slayer.

He was purged from his thoughts upon noticing the sudden radiance being emitted from inside the Epyon's cockpit. The luminescence was blinding, causing Heero to shield his eyes with the back of his palm.

Wasting no time he immediately inputted the clearance code to open the cockpit hatch.

"Epyon close everything! User Hotel Yankee Zero Wan, clearance Omega Niner - initiate shutdown procedures!" Heero stressfully commanded to which the operating system instantly responded.

A low hiss was heard followed by the release of pressurized air.

His eyes widened after seeing Haruka sprawled unconscious from the pilot seat.

"What the hell did you do to her, Epyon?! Shutdown everything!" Heero agitatedly inquired as he quickly began removing the headgear and safety belt from Haruka.

_**["User Designate Haruka Morishima finished browsing all files under archive Hotel Yankee Zero Wan since 16:30:23."]**_

The mobile suit's reply shown on the main screen was enough to cause him even more concern for Haruka's current state.

'_But that's… already more than an hour ago.' _The Perfect Soldier ascertained after checking his wristwatch and noted it was already 5:36pm.

"Haruka?!" He worriedly called out at the raven haired beauty, nudging her sufficiently to wake up.

The pretty campus idol did not respond.

"Damn you, Epyon!" Heero stated between gritted teeth as he lifted Haruka out of the mobile suit.

_**["User Designate Haruka Morishima suffered extreme neural stress after reading the contents of file no. XXXIII under level Omega Niner clearance."]**_

'_No…not that… file…'_ His thoughts trailed while remembering the time he was strapped on the observation room before being subjected to a rigorous training regimen he'd rather forget.

Soon as he got Haruka out of the Gundam Epyon, Heero carefully laid her at the small bed they used the night before.

"It was… too much for you, Haruka." The cobalt blue eyed pilot softly said as he gently caressed the lovely young woman's curly tipped raven hair.

* * *

><p>Now that the whole truth behind the young man she loves has been revealed, how does Haruka respond?<p>

Will she be able to truly accept Heero for everything that he was, currently is and will always be?

For a love as impossible as theirs, what would Haruka believe in?

What would she stand for?

Will she fold and give up on him?

Or will she remain defiant and fight for him?

The true depth and meaning of her love for the Perfect Soldier will be tested way past its limits on the conclusion of Haruka's Wings.

See you on HW19!

Thanks much for the support!

Again, don't forget to review, everyone! - EZ23


	19. Chapter 19 Eternal Flame of the S Stars

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Gundam Wing, Amagami SS or any of its characters. I wrote this fanfic for my own pleasure and purely entertainment. If I had the skills, I would've drawn a doujinshi manga while if I had the money, I would've created an anime for this. =)

_What would Haruka stand for?_

_What would she give everything for?_

_What would she desperately fight for?_

… _And what would she truly live for?_

_When forever… eternity is at stake, what would she die for?_

**Chapter 19 – Eternal Flame of the Shooting Stars**

"This is my way… my way of retaliating!" Heero defiantly snarled as his eyes narrowed in concentration and he began pouring beam gun fire on three approaching enemy Leo suits that exploded into balls of yellow flame soon after.

"Heero!" Haruka cried out.

"The colonies have turned their backs against us. But that doesn't mean the war with OZ is finished. Only my death will stop me from seeing this war to its bitter end." The brown haired boy uttered to himself after releasing a torrent of gunfire that decimated a pair of main battle tanks.

"No! Heero!" She hollered out to him once again… desperately seeking his attention.

"Where… where is my enemy?!" Heero growled between gritted teeth.

The mobile suit Epyon pounced on the squad of Virgos like a lion claiming its prey. Heero viciously cleaved three of the artificially controlled units in a single crescent slash. Two more suits were obliterated as the Perfect Soldier lashed back with the crimson behemoth's superheated rod. He was death… carnage incarnate, the remaining four units crumbled before him. A pair was thoroughly decimated through swift brutal strokes from the heat rod while the last two suits were laid waste after getting hacked neatly and split evenly into halves by his massive beam sword.

"Stop it! Heero!" Haruka screamed in frustration… but only death and destruction ensued.

His enemies were utterly defeated.

Killed and demolished.

'_Why are you… being like this…? You already gave up this kind of life!'_ The raven haired beauty pondered never noticing that tears were already streaming down her eyes.

She was cleansed off her musings when she felt a soft tap on her shoulder.

The sky blue eyed young woman turned and instantaneously gasped in fright upon seeing the spectacle that welcomed her.

It was Heero… carrying the still bleeding yet dead body of a little girl clothed in white sun dress.

"You must've made a mistake in understanding me, Morishima Haruka." The Perfect Soldier indifferently said with his pitch black orbs staring coldly into hers.

"H-Heero… you… you're…" She attempted to plead after the Gundam Pilot turned his back from her.

Yet before Haruka could take another step, she felt a hand gently held the area near her elbow.

She turned to face the person and was stunned upon recognizing who it was.

Relena Peacecraft.

"Stand aside, Peacecraft Relena." The cornflower eyed young lady gravely expressed.

The girl with lovely golden blond tresses only smiled elegantly at her.

"Stop feigning the notion of understanding Heero Yuy. Because you never will." She crisply yet gently replied to her.

"I love him, Relena. He loves me too. For that I will do my best to understand him."

"Love will fly out of the window when you see how truly big the gap separating the two of you. Simply put… how could you attempt to understand something you have the faintest idea in dealing with?"

She could not reply. Relena was right.

"Let him go, Haruka and… know your place." The beautiful young woman with cerulean irises lightly said before smiling gracefully back at her.

* * *

><p>"No!" Haruka cried with her right hand reaching out reflexively in front.<p>

Her cornflower blue eyes stared in stark awe at the silence and darkness prevailing within the confines of her room.

'_It was… a dream… no… a nightmare.'_ She mused while wiping off the sweat and liquid from her tear-stricken face.

The campus idol took a few moments to compose herself before sliding both feet into her slip-ons and shakily standing up. She proceeded to the antechamber of her room where a glass and a pitcher of water are neatly laid side by side above a wooden tray.

After filling the glass with water, Haruka quickly emptied its contents.

Her throat seemed to have dried up while her chest felt suffocated from the nightmarish dream.

It was an ordeal… she had been experiencing for the last two nights.

Since the day she coldly… turned Heero away.

_**-oxo-**_

They had barely spoken to each other.

Or rather… she had barely uttered a word to Heero upon regaining consciousness after losing it inside the mobile suit Epyon during the revelation of his entire past.

She could not even look at him.

She could only tilt her head down with her face slightly turned away.

There was now a seemingly insurmountable gap… a huge and deep chasm separating the two of them.

He was a battle-hardened soldier from the future. Started out as a child soldier… and ended up being one of the best trained and highly experienced war specialists in the distant future. He was on a test mission gone awry that resulted to him getting lost in her time. The young man beside her… was accidentally washed onshore by fate to her present. They met each other… became friends… and ended up being lovers.

His journey and arrival had been purely accidental.

But the things he committed in his past ranged from accidental to deliberate.

He hid a lot of skeletons inside his closet of secrets. He dug a lot of coffins in his graveyard of sins for all the slain victims whether they had been combatants or merely innocent bystanders. His hands were tainted… stained by the blood of guiltless civilians. Unwillingly, Heero had lost his own innocence and even his soul to the demons that hounded him during the early years of his bleak young life.

She saw him shattered.

Pulverized and grounded into submission.

He claimed the life of anyone like the light of a candle getting snuffed out by a strong gust of wind.

A grim reaper…? No… he was far worst, he personified death itself during the holocaust that accompanied the wars he had participated in.

Such realizations dawned to Haruka after waking up from the strain induced by her prolonged usage of the highly advanced EPYON System. Heero had been right… all this time.

How could she understand?

How could she comprehend all the hell he had been through and back?

How could she have any inkling on the burden he had to carry?

Where was she… when he and his comrades fought the entire might of the Earth Sphere? When he put into motion the will of the rebel citizens of the Colonies? When he ended the Eve Wars and saved the Earth from the brink of a catastrophic destruction?

She was safely back in her time.

Living with all the comfort and luxury available to her current life.

She was… an unknowing civilian in the here and now.

An ordinary girl clueless to the harshness and brutal reality of life.

She was sheltered and given a moral upbringing that holds steadfast to their status in the community.

She only cared for simple and trivial matters… which means nothing and pathetic even, when compared to the load of responsibility he needed to shoulder at his young life.

Haruka wanted to hold on to that strong bond they share.

They love each other so much. Theirs defied the boundaries imposed by time, space and reality. Even she was quick to admit that her feelings for him was boundless… she was helplessly in love with Heero.

Wasn't that enough?

Really, Haruka… are you certain that would suffice?

She may have been older than him, even by just a year… but their difference in maturity was like comparing the size of a pond to the vastness of the ocean.

She wanted to grow and be matured for him… for Heero to be proud of her.

But with everything about him revealed… can Haruka truly be proud of Heero in return?

The acts he committed, the lives he claimed and the destruction he caused?

Now, there are a lot of things swamping her thoughts. It was clouding her mind and its musings repeatedly. At the back of such ponderings… she could not help but listen to those voiceless whispers with fear as her heart is gripped with nothing but anxiety.

A killer… a murderer… a slayer….

That's what Heero was.

Could she really accept that? Could she sleep peacefully at night beside him and not worry that he can take her life in an instant? Could she even look past those truths and meet his gaze without thinking otherwise?

Reality has smacked Haruka in the worst and hardest possible way.

It was settling hard and planting its roots deep into her mindset.

"Haruka… we're already here." Heero softly said.

"I… see…." She tepidly answered before opening the car door and quickly exiting the vehicle.

It was already past seven in the evening, upon regaining consciousness about half an hour ago she had only asked Heero to take her back home.

No other words after that.

The young man from the future only followed her request.

He meekly led her to the car and drove out of the hangar.

"H-Haruka…" She heard Heero call out to her.

The raven haired beauty turned her head slightly to face him, she had just removed the lock from the service gate and was already about to enter.

Her mind… was still a total wreck from the contemplations still coursing through every corner of it.

She was unable to look at him in the eye.

"I'll… talk to you soon."

It was all she could reply before moving her back at him and entering the Morishima residence.

She left him with a cold shoulder in the stillness of the evening as snow danced lazily from the skies.

_**-oxo-**_

It had been two nights since then.

It was already the 26th of February 2012 or rather, the early hours of the 27th of the said month. Haruka had evaded Heero after her classes last Saturday and she barely left the confines of her room for the entire weekend. All she did during those times was to reflect… ponder about the status of her romance, no, her love for the young man code named Heero Yuy. She was torn… her heart seriously wanted him but her mind was now having second thoughts. Half of her wanted to go back to that hangar and be with him. Be blind to everything surrounding him… that of being a reluctant time traveler and the undeniable truth of him being a battle-hardened soldier.

However, her mind was another thing, with the truth unveiled before her… in all its glory and without any impurity… it became plainly difficult to ignore the huge gap separating her from Heero. How could she pretend to know something she is totally clueless about? How could she claim or much less empathize with all the difficulties he had experienced when she is practically naive from such hardships?

Never has Haruka known how cruel the reality surrounding life was till it reared its fearsome head and its cold unforgiving eyes stared at hers without any pretension.

Yes, she still loves him… with all her heart.

But her mind… was now a separate matter.

* * *

><p>Heero sought to look inconspicuous as he stood discreetly beside a large tree some distance away from Kibitou Senior High's main entrance. The current season was supposed to be almost at its end but with the amount of snow still falling, weather forecasters consented that winter had yet to relinquish its hold. Last Saturday, he determinedly waited for Haruka near the main exit after her classes were over but was nailed from his spot upon seeing her vigorously pull Hibiki away when she noticed him.<p>

The Gundam Pilot knew the reason behind Haruka's avoidance. Deep in his heart, he understands her. He could never place any blame on her after all he did and from what she has discovered. The truth had indeed set him free… and part of his mind is already telling him that it also set Haruka free from him as well.

He breathed deeply before exhaling everything out… loosening the tightness growing inside his chest.

A plume of warm air escaped from his lips which dissipated quickly not long after.

Heero smiled poignantly while gazing at the gently falling snow around him.

The snowflakes were drifting down from the heavens similar to that day he returned and rescued Haruka barely a week ago. She treated him like a stranger when their eyes met again after getting separated… with the circumstances surrounding them, he wagered he'll positively get the same treatment once she leaves the academy.

Why was he still waiting then?

Tuck deep inside the folds of his heart was a lone shard of hope which Heero was still holding on to, vehemently. He knew… that if he were to give up and render himself hopeless… it would truly be the end of him. The Perfect Soldier barely survived the torment after succumbing to despair at the realization of how much he loved the kind and beautiful raven haired young woman. However, at least now… he had prepared himself for such a scenario. Indeed, he had put his perspective in order should… Haruka give up on him.

Like what he had told her, similar to how he had prayed for the chance…

The Gundam Pilot was prepared to accept her decision, whatever it may be and go back to his time even with a heavy heart.

He planned to live out the rest of his days in atonement of his sins and in honor of the ever resounding feelings only Haruka had evoked from him.

He will help in building the future that had been forged after he destroyed most of the past.

He will live honorably and hopefully righteously as well in memory of that one person who taught him how to love.

He will…

_**-oxo-**_

Heero had hardly taken his gaze from Haruka as she meandered between unconsciousness and awareness when the curly tipped raven haired beauty slowly opened her eyes. A part of him was quite fearful… that he'd once again be staring back at those cold, hopeless ashen grey orbs… but he was relieved upon recognizing that her eyelids revealed those kind and lovely cornflower blue irises instead.

However, he was about to touch her gently on the cheek when Haruka brushed his hand aside and subtly moved away from him. She did not utter anything else aside from one single sentence.

"Please… I want to go back home." The young woman stated with her head bobbed down and her eyes averted from him.

"Of… of course…" He answered before offering his hand to assist her, yet the notion was declined.

Haruka silently stood up and made her way towards the black sedan lent to them by Mr. Takeda.

His cobalt blue eyes could only follow her as she walk towards the direction of the car. The Perfect Soldier stooped his head and heaved a long breath while he made preparations.

'_She… must still be in shock… no… the EPYON System reported Haruka was able to view everything. Even… even the restricted archives. Probably… no… it was truly… too much for her.'_

The drive back was uneventful.

Though Haruka was at the passenger seat, she had remained silent and evaded his periodic glances by focusing her attention on the view from her window. Heero being a man who never really spoke much… opted to center his mind into driving and on the road they were traveling instead.

'_She… she might need some time to think. Especially now that everything has been unveiled to her... it is no simple task for someone in the present to understand what happened to me and of course… all the things I did on my past.'_

The silence between them was deafening. The evening was still young but the tensed atmosphere infused within the space they were confined definitely did not help the matters surrounding them. It only constricted their awareness and increasing discomfort even more as time quickly spilled yet also crawled much too slowly for both of their likings.

He was purged from his deep musings after recognizing the familiar gate of the Morishima mansion. The brown haired boy carefully parked the sedan near the pavement. Finally getting enough courage to look at her, Heero was instead even more bewildered after setting his eyes on Haruka.

True… her sky blue eyes were fixed on the car's windshield… yet they were dull and vague.

He knew… that her mind was in deep thoughts… drifting far away from where she currently is.

"Haruka… we're already here." Heero softly said… unaware that his eyes were spilling out what he carried within him.

Only… sadness and painful acceptance.

"I… see…." She tepidly replied before opening the car door and quickly exiting the vehicle.

No other words after that.

His cobalt blue irises trailed after the pretty campus idol before recognizing there was something he wanted to tell her.

"H-Haruka…" Heero tentatively called out, nearly wavering from the building pressure inside his chest.

The raven haired beauty turned her head slightly to face him, she had just removed the lock from the service gate and was already about to enter.

Her kind, attractive cornflower irises… were evading him. It was apparent that the lovely young woman had been in deep contemplation.

Yet even after receiving her attention… she was still unable to look at him in the eye.

"I'll… talk to you soon."

"O-ok." Heero mildly responded though in his heart, he knew that her words were analogous to the phrase _'give me some space'_.

'_So… this is the pain of being left. It really hurts. But with all the things I did… it was something I definitely deserved… and anticipated even.'_

His heart howled in sorrow and the windows to it… those Prussian orbs revealed all he had frantically desired to remain hidden.

Those profound emotions… trampled in defeat.

_**-oxo-**_

His reminiscence dissipated into nonexistence like smoke ebbing onto thin air.

He wasn't sure if it was due to inherent instincts or a matter of otherworldly coincidence but the instant he returned his focus at the school gates…

"There she is…" Heero mumbled.

However, instead of making his presence known like the other day, he hid further behind the tree, concealing himself from her view. The Gundam Pilot ascertained that his decision was right… for in doing so his expectations were met by Haruka in the manner he projected.

The raven haired beauty turned her head to scan the surroundings before urging her closest friend Hibiki to leave the premises immediately.

Slowly, he left his hiding place and revealed himself after she and her friend were already a considerable distance away from where he stood.

"I guess… it can't be helped. Especially after someone sees all the horrors I've done." The Perfect Soldier sadly noted as he placed both hands inside the pockets of his trench coat while gazing at Haruka's slowly fading form.

"Yo! Heero! How have you been?!" A familiar voice hailed him.

"Hey Heero! Over here!" Another person spoke, calling out his attention.

He shifted his attention at the left edge of his peripheral where an object seemed to flicker.

It was two young men he knew… the few friends he came to acknowledged here in Kibitou, namely - Junichi Tachibana and Masayoshi Umehara, his former classmates during his brief tenure in their Senior High school.

The two guys were both waving their hands to get his attention before running towards him.

"Hey! How's it going for you, Heero?" Umehara, the more hyperactive between the two greeted.

"Heero, it's great to see you." Junichi kindly said before tapping him lightly by the shoulder.

"Masayoshi… Junichi… it's good to see both of you as well." Heero addressed in return, nodding slightly in his usual composed manner.

"Well now! The only news we heard from you before transferring schools to Europe was that you were already dating Morishima sempai! You devil!" Masayoshi joyously stated after putting an arm over his shoulder.

"You are certainly one silent and smooth operator!" He added, smiling widely at Heero.

"Heero… you didn't return after the holiday break and the final term started. We only learned from Takahashi sensei that you've changed schools after you've been gone for a week already." Junichi narrated to which the spiky haired Masayoshi nodded in agreement.

"You're working things out with her right? Your relationship with her is considered common knowledge on the whole campus. What more with the rumors that both of you were involved in a vehicular accident almost a week ago!" Masayoshi said in detail with excitement evident from the tone of his voice.

"What do you mean… about my relationship with Morishima sempai?"

"She was absolutely gorgeous and very sparkling after returning from the holiday break. She's like… glowing, dude, literally! It's hard to miss! You guys have been seen all over Kibitou during the holiday season. Then she suddenly changed." The spiky haired aspiring sushi chef recounted.

Seeing his growing pique, Junichi pulled the two of them towards the tree where Heero was previously concealed.

"Heero… after news of your transfer spread out, Morishima sempai went on a weeklong absence. Upon her return she was totally different. She became cold and distant… a complete stranger from what she was. She frequently skipped some of her subjects but there were even days she did not report for school at all."

'_Haruka…'_

"She was hospitalized again for a couple of days. But when sempai got better she… transformed into a very mean and cruel person. Last Valentines day came to be known as the _Morishima Massacre_, she broke the record off the charts for rejecting a LOT of confessions sent to her that day." Junichi completed while looking seriously in his eyes.

"_Haruka… Haruka almost died after you left her!"_ He remembered Hibiki's words as she mournfully cried on his chest.

He felt something choke the life out of him… wanting to suffocate the air from his lungs.

It was his fault… entirely.

But he and Haruka were already beyond that.

Her avoidance of him was now caused by the revelation of his past.

"Hey, aren't you waiting for her? We're sorry for keeping you Heero. Hope you'd be able to patch things up with sempai." Masayoshi hopefully inquired.

"Oh… she… I… I think she… already left."

"Damn…" The spiky haired boy replied upon hearing his answer.

The three of them were silent for a couple of minutes before Junichi suddenly spoke up.

"Wait… I think we can help you meet her! Uhm… Heero, till when will you be staying here in Kibitou?"

"Probably… a week from now… at most." He supplied.

"Masayoshi… let's make a proper send off for Heero! Let's gather Rihoko, Hiba sempai and Ruriko sempai from the Tea Club along with Nakata-san, Nanasaki-san and my sister from the first years. Then we will also invite Tsukasa-san and Kaoru from our class. Lastly… we approach Tsukahara sempai and ask her to bring Morishima sempai as well!" Junichi elaborately said earning an approving nod from the other boy.

"Right! We'll reserve my family's sushi restaurant for the occasion! That will help bring Morishima sempai and Heero together! That's a great plan, Junichi!"

Heero only smiled subtly as he slowly recalled into mind, the people that Junichi plans to invite for the occasion. First was Rihoko… the bubbly childhood friend of Junichi from class 2-B which he secretly harbors romantic feelings. Manaka Hiba was an upperclassman from class 3-A, laconic and rather peculiar at times but is kind nonetheless. Ruriko Yuzuki was also another upperclassman hailing from class 3-A, the president of Rihoko's Tea Club, responsible, outspoken and always offer great insights. It was from Manaka and Ruriko where he first confirmed the extent of the rumors surrounding him and Haruka.

Sae Nakata was the very cute, chestnut haired girl he met on the cafeteria during his first day in Kibitou Senior High. Physically attractive, well endowed though quite timid but very refined, it has been expected that she'll be the school's next idol when Haruka graduates after this school term. Ai Nanasaki, a friend and classmate of Sae from the first years was the girl he rescued that one evening at the back alleys of Kibitou's Commercial District after he and Haruka spent the afternoon inside the Arcade Center. Always misinterpreted for being silent and aloof, Ai's natural beauty matches perfectly with her own grace and competitiveness when it comes to swimming. While Miya Tachibana was Junichi's younger sister, she is cute, lively and strongly denies her noticeable brother complex, she completes the trio of friends between her, Sae and Ai.

Tsukasa Ayatsuji was their dedicated and dutiful class representative that Heero had always maintained a very good professional relationship. A simple beauty, her intellect and proactive approach in matters usually dissuade potential suitors on pursuing the highly dependable young woman. Heero, however, knew that somewhere behind that facade is a different girl… something devious he couldn't quite place a name on which was why the Perfect Soldier always kept his guard when she's near him.

Kaoru Tanamachi… could be considered as the closest (more than Junichi & Masayoshi) and his only female friend on their class, 2-A. She also nurtured serious romantic feelings for him and was on the losing end of the love triangle wars where his heart was at stake. She fought tooth and nail with Haruka during those times to get his affection, despite her overwhelming disadvantage. She bravely and gracefully accepted her defeat after he rejected her when it became clear to him that he had always and solely loved the kind, playful and witty black headband wearing sempai.

'_It… would be nice to see Kaoru. I wonder how she's been doing.'_

Hibiki Tsukahara meanwhile was the silent, serious and devoted captain of Kibitou Senior High's swim team. He considered her as a close acquaintance being Haruka's best friend. She was… the sole witness who saw and knew most of the circumstances surrounding his relationship with Haruka. He was very grateful to her after helping him during that time Haruka misinterpreted his actions with Chizuru Hotaru. She was the lone observer who saw the entirety of Haruka's tragic fall from grace when he suddenly vanished from her life. He made a mental note to properly apologize, express his utmost regret and of course… convey his deepest appreciation to Hibiki before the time comes for him to leave.

'_To leave…'_

He ruefully smiled at his situation. It was a scenario he had prepared for… innumerable times even before his successful return. Right now he was already thankful for being given the chance to save Haruka and be reunited with her… even for a short while. But the gravity of its fullness has yet to sink in for Heero. The circumstance of him… failing and losing her. Yet in spite of all that, he was earnestly glad for this opportunity given to him. He had shown her all about him… the unadulterated and naked truth. The Gundam Pilot knew… the next time they talk will probably be the last so he would just have to content himself by cherishing what little time left for him on her timeline.

Of course… he wasn't shutting the door yet for a miracle.

Haruka will accept him and they will be together.

Even, if it was but a far-fetched dream now.

"So… what do you think Heero? Today's a Monday… Wednesday might be a good day to celebrate your welcome and ironically, send off party!" Masayoshi stated, waiting for his confirmation.

"Sounds like a good plan, thank you… Masayoshi… Junichi." Heero decided, nodding subtly at both guys.

"You're welcome, Heero. Anything we could do to help you." Junichi answered.

* * *

><p>Tuesday, technically, it's the second day of every work week and for students… once this day is over, the week would pass faster than anticipated and it will be over as well in no time. Hibiki questioningly followed Haruka as the pretty campus idol was quickly dragging her again out of the school gates like the previous days since her return to the academy last Saturday. Her best friend had been elusive and didn't mention anything else about Heero after spending the entire Friday with him last week since his return.<p>

She had always respected Haruka's need for privacy and despite the suddenness of Heero Yuy's arrival a part of her was still relieved. Though she was still admittedly… furious for his unexpected disappearance that left Haruka broken, hopeless and bitter… she was alleviated by the fact that he did something right by saving Haruka from an accident that could've cost her friend's life. And from the way she saw them… Haruka crying in respite after getting reunited with him, she would support whatever decision her closest friend comes up with… even if that equates to getting back together with Heero. It was obvious… Heero and Haruka, though she has yet to fall in love - those two easily reflected a couple who were deeply, hopelessly and madly in love with each other.

She still wondered though… the true reason behind Heero's disappearance and the motives surrounding his reemergence. Hibiki wanted to believe on the person's innate goodness. She surmised that the brown haired boy must have realized his mistakes and truly loves her friend which drove him to return to Kibitou in order to win her back. Haruka meanwhile… was unmistakable. She plainly admitted to her that she is still very much in love with Heero during their conversation inside the hospital after the accident. After they dropped her off in front of her residence… the two of them drove off into the night to settle matters between them.

'_What happened since then?'_

Haruka was absent the succeeding day… the whole Friday. She returned last Saturday and since then… everything has been like this. The raven haired beauty was always in deep thoughts during classes and even while on breaks. She had repeatedly attempted to ask Haruka if there was something bothering her, but all she got was a simple _'no'_ response and a sideways shake of her head. The reaction was robotic… automated and constant. Yet each time she initiates the question, Haruka's first reaction was similar to a person splashed with a bucket of ice cold water all over before transmuting into that robotic persona.

Hibiki was not only curious…. but was also absolutely worried. A normally talkative, expressive and lively person such as Haruka becoming the polar of how she was before is disturbing. The swim team captain is only sure of one thing though, the lovers are facing a great crisis. Especially after two of Heero's previous classmates had approached her earlier and invited them to attend a get-together with the stoic young man before he leaves once more.

'_Why would Heero leave Kibitou once again? Is that the reason of Haruka's own troubled disposition for the past couple of days? Something… is going on between the two. Something… definitely went wrong.'_

They had just cleared the downhill trail that led to their school and were already on the way towards the main intersection when Hibiki opened a conversation.

"It was here… precisely at this spot where you and Yuy-san confronted each other last week." She began, halting dead on her tracks not making any step further.

Haruka stopped walking as well but remained silent.

"I haven't seen him since that night but with the way you've been dragging and using me as a shield each time we are about to exit the campus… I guess it is right to say you are evading him. You know… he is waiting for you."

The raven haired young woman said nothing.

Deciding to push things for Haruka to open up, Hibiki ratcheted the matters revolving around the topic at hand.

"During lunch break, two of Yuy-san's previous classmates… Junichi Tachibana and Masayoshi Umehara approached me to invite us on a get-together bash as well as…" The foxy eyed young woman trailed while carefully observing her friend's reaction.

"…a send off party for Yuy-san. He is leaving once again, Haruka. Are you not aware of this?"

It elicited a solid response from her closest friend.

Her lips slightly parted… but her cornflower eyes revealed the fullness of her shock.

The raven haired young woman's face faintly contorted… tipping out the internal struggle she was having a great difficulty in containing. There was… a myriad of emotions that wanted to burst out from Haruka… a wide range that Hibiki was unable to interpret. All she could understand was that her best friend was carrying an enormous burden… somewhat torn between two opposing sides. Other than that she had no idea on what kind of dilemma Haruka was seriously troubled with.

"N-no… I-I didn't… know…"

"Haruka… I know you would only approach me when you need my advice. But just for this instance, even though I don't understand anything… I implore you to listen on this unsolicited opinion… it would be wise to properly settle… or close all matters with Yuy-san before he leaves." Hibiki gently told Haruka.

"He… is… leaving… once again…"

"I don't know what happened between the two of you the last time you were together. But as things stand right now, an impasse would work badly for the both of you. Please, Haruka… I'm not doing this for him but as your friend… talk to Yuy-san."

"I… I don't know… Hibiki…" Haruka said yet the conflict was easily discernible from her tired face and the dark rings surrounding her eyes.

"I've… I've been losing sleep about this… I… I don't know what to do…" She said to her before inhaling deeply.

"Haruka…" Hibiki worriedly said after noticing her best friend shake her sideways while biting her lower lip in frustration.

"K-Kuh…" The swim team captain heard the cornflower eyed young woman desperately drag out the heaviness from her breath.

"I'm… I'm about… to lose… him… again… Hibiki…" Haruka acknowledged, her voice cracking like shards of broken crystals after each word she spoke.

"Haruka…"

"K-Kuhhh…" She once again exhaled… like a thread of spikes had been laced all throughout the interior of her chest.

"…and I… I… I don't know… what to do…" Haruka continued as her shoulders began shaking.

"Haruka…"

"Huukkh…" The lovely young woman sobbed, closing her eyes in anguish.

"Oh… Haruka…" Hibiki concernedly uttered as the raven haired beauty placed both hands to cover the area around her nose and lips before leaning on her for support.

"This time… this time… I… I'm going to lose… Heero… forever…" Haruka lamented as she wept in sorrow on Hibiki's shoulder.

* * *

><p>That same evening, within the darkness of her room, Haruka sat in front of her study table while tenderly gazing at the framed portrait held by her hand. It was taken more than three months ago, that afternoon she unintentionally ran across Heero inside the Arcade Center. Her fingers gently traced the glass surface of the frame where his face was set. She smiled poignantly… her memories reminding the lovely raven haired young woman of all those times they spent together. And most recently… the overwhelming passion that was unleashed after both of them could no longer deny the true, profound emotions still dwelling inside their hearts.<p>

A lone tear trailed down her left cheek, instinctively she used the back of her palm to wipe off the liquid as the cornflower blue eyed lady resumed her ruminations.

"_Haruka… there's still much you must know…"_

He was right. Aside from the fact of him being a time traveler was already a very outrageous truth there were still more about him that she had to know. The following day, after eating their brunch due to her waking up late… everything about him was uncovered.

The entire truth about Heero Yuy was displayed before her in its purest form.

The highly sophisticated and sentient EPYON System had guided her journey on his early life's experiences. From the tumultuous Eve Wars, to the short-lived Mariemaia Rebellion, and parts of his young bloody life were all revealed to her. He was a soldier… nope, it was more appropriate to say he is _still_ one. His main job description was to ensure that his mission objectives are completed. Of course, this includes destroying… or rather, killing any obstacle that would hamper in obtaining its accomplishment. He killed many people… soldiers who fought for the opposing side, fighters who stood on his way and warriors who wanted to deny him of victory. But it was not limited to that… his hands were stained as well by the blood flowing from innocent civilians… unwilling bystanders caught in the middle of the firestorm.

She loves him so much.

She wanted to accept every aspect of him.

She strove to understand every facet of him.

But she was restricted by the actuality that her exposure to such experiences was nil.

Zero.

It was this painful truth that has left Haruka torn and wavering.

She could never deny the hard detail that she was ignorant and for the life of her… could never hope to comprehend his tribulations and sufferings.

She wanted to look past his faults… his mistakes… those accidents that resulted to civilian casualties… but she was scared.

She had every right to be.

'_He was right… all this time.'_

Heero bravely admitted his own limitations… his fears and weakness that initially prevented him from telling her the truth about him. His love for her was warranted… he left her because he had already foreseen the possible outcome and effects when everything has been revealed to her. He didn't want to hurt her or expose her to such difficult… very trying matters.

The Gundam Pilot had forsaken her initially… not to preserve his image, but to spare her from the complexities of his life and the painful realities surrounding it. His return… was prompted by that desire to protect her, keep her safe. It was driven of course by his own resounding love for her.

What would she had been if he never returned though?

Yes… that cold, cruel and vindictive person. An empty shell… of what she once was.

Would she ever love in such a way again?

No. Aside from the experience being traumatizing… she knew her heart could never reach such heights anymore. After all… he was her wings. These feelings still inside her… could only come only once. They were… profoundly matchless… even if he was the first person she had experienced the feeling of love.

Haruka recognized that Heero came back because he wanted to set things right and remove all the blame she placed on her shoulders. To remove all the guilt and sorrow she decided to saddle after his disappearance. After everything was cleared with them… as the ultimate manifestation of his love for her… he exposed the whole truth about him.

"_I was deeply troubled with my current circumstances and I am so ashamed of my past that I knew… I was so unworthy of you."_

He had every right to be shameful of his past. It was something that no kind-hearted individual could be proud of. All of her initial thoughts and assumptions were proven wrong… she was even very angry at him after degrading his own self worth in front of her.

But does his past make him unworthy of her?

For all aspects concerned… moral, logic, societal, psychological and even practical, Heero Yuy was indeed very unworthy of Haruka Morishima.

"_Whatever you see… when you come back… I will understand and support your decision."_

'_You… you were already expecting this…'_ Haruka realized, shifting her glance to the right side of the room where the curtains of her windows were slightly parted… revealing the cloudy, moonless night sky.

"…_to invite us on a get-together bash as well as… a send off party for Yuy-san. He is leaving once again, Haruka. Are you not aware of this?"_

'_Of course… because… you're a time traveler… you could not risk lingering here any longer than you should.'_

Another tear ran down across her face.

The purpose of Heero's return was to get her back on track, for her to continue her life normally, for her to live on and put their past behind her. He went back to remove the burden she carried and accept all responsibilities for their actions… their relationship… their love for one another.

The brown haired young man waited for her everyday after school hoping she'll give him her decision. Whatever… it may be, though she now understands that Heero was even greatly leaning to the option of her giving up on him. He was expecting that she'll just give up on him. He was waiting for her judgment... for him to carry all their memories on his departure and his existence to be forgotten while she'll be given that long reprieve she rightfully deserves. So… she could be able to start anew.

"_Heero…"_

* * *

><p>The sushi resto-bar owned by the Umeharas' was located at a junction near Kibitou's famed Market strip. After getting his parents approval, Masayoshi had closed the shop and placed a "Reserved – Private Party" sign at the main entrance sliding doors. With the help of Junichi, his sister Miya and Sae, the four of them made the preparations for Heero's homecoming &amp; bon voyage combo party. The sushi along with the other dishes had been prepared personally by Masayoshi's father, a highly respected chef. They had been all over the place since the dismissal of classes which was exactly at four in the afternoon. Heero arrived around four thirty and handed a substantial amount of money to cover for the expenses. Mr. Umehara politely declined but the Gundam Pilot's insistence along with his gratefulness for the friendship extended by Masayoshi during his brief stay in Kibitou eventually persuaded the Umeharas to accept.<p>

The party was set to start by six in the evening yet at five fifteen, Tsukasa Ayatsuji and Kaoru Tanamachi entered the shop and began helping as well. This allowed them to finish everything a quarter before six. Just enough time to spare for the arrival of the other guests.

"Everyone, I'd like to offer a toast for the return… brief stay and of course… impending departure of our friend Heero." Masayoshi announced as all of them raised their glasses in honor of the cobalt blue eyed young man.

"Heero, all in all your stay in Kibitou was short for our liking. Yet even though you have been very quiet and brooding… every moment you spent with us was memorable. Welcome back and farewell on your journey… _our friend_." Junichi added before all of them clink their glasses.

"Kampai!" Everyone cheered, their smiling faces were reminiscent to sparkling lights that glow and give life to the city during the evenings.

'_I… really did make friends here…'_ Heero mused while looking at the attendees.

"Yuy-sempai!" A kind yet elegant voice called out to him.

He turned to his side after feeling someone pulling at his shirt.

It was Sae Nakata.

The once very timid yet exceedingly cute girl was wearing a black sleeveless dress showing off her nice ample chest and lithe figure. The Gundam Pilot deduced that Sae was trying her best to grow past the _'cute little girl'_ image and wants to be recognized as a blooming young woman. Heero wondered how much time had passed since he last saw her… Sae had definitely grown into one stunning and highly attractive young lady.

"Sempai, I'd like to say thank you… I am very fortunate to have met you that day in the cafeteria. Because of you… and during the times we worked together on the last Founder's Festival… I have managed to overcome my shyness… little by little every day." The chestnut haired cutie gracefully told him.

"Sae… you've come a long way since I met you. Don't forget - be confident, never waver in your decisions…"

"…And you'll be just fine." Sae completed for him, smiling meaningfully.

"That's right." Heero replied, smiling subtly back at the young lady for remembering his exact words the first time they met.

"Yuy-sempai… or should I say… Red One… how _exactly_ do you see me now?"

"Sae… you're one very attractive young woman now. You have to be careful too when you make decisions as you progress further in life."

"I will Yuy-sempai. But what matters to me most is… at least you see me as a lady now."

"Huh?" Heero wondered, especially after seeing Sae's face glow a faint shade of red.

"I have one last request, Yuy-sempai." The cute brown eyed girl confidently stated.

"Anything, Sae."

"Look at me."

"Ok."

Soon as his cobalt blue eyes were fixed on Sae, the chestnut haired girl swiftly moved to his side and planted a soft kiss on his right cheek.

Seeing his shock, Sae smiled amiably at him but her cheeks were now flushed red from embarrassment.

"I still support your relationship with Morishima sempai and fervently hope that both of you will end up together. I know… it was too late when I realized that… I like you, sempai. Not as an older brother… but something much… deeper." Sae Nakata confessed with her lovely brown eyes stirring as she stared back at him.

Heero grunted before lightly patting the cute brown eyed girl's chestnut hair.

"Thank you, Sae."

"I will always be your little sister… Chief Yuy." The pretty freshman replied before hugging him.

"Of course… and I will always be the big brother you never had... Specialist Nakata." Heero gently answered as he embraced Sae in return.

* * *

><p>"Yuy-san, thank you for having Tachibana and Umehara invite me to your party." A nice and formal voice spoke.<p>

Heero was sitting by the bar while eating salmon sashimi when he turned to face the speaker.

The young woman had long straight black hair, with evenly cut bangs falling just right above her brows. Her round black irises readily held a friendly glint though the Gundam Pilot could not help his intuition from alarming him that there truly is more to Tsukasa Ayatsuji than meets the eye. But barring those thoughts aside, Tsukasa has her own subtle charm and smart beauty that she knows to use when the occasion calls for.

"Class Rep… Ayatsuji-san, your attendance here is a pleasure as well."

The girl timidly smiled in response to his statement.

"So… are you staying in Europe permanently?"

He subtly smirked and nodded in return.

"Don't you have any plans on returning? Or… is there no more reason for you to return?"

The brown haired boy was left speechless from her manner of questioning. Ayatuji's inquiries hovered between the boundaries of intellectual discreetness and plain curiosity.

"As of this moment… I really am not sure, Ayatsuji-san."

"Your first arrival was sudden. Your first departure was sudden. Your return here is again… sudden. It would be right to assume though that because of this gathering… your next departure would break the pattern." Tsukasa inquisitively noted with the edge of her lips curled mischievously.

'_I must say that I respect your cunning, Tsukasa.'_

"Yes, you are right there. In about less than a week from now… I'll be leaving Kibitou."

"Yuy-san, though it was only three months… you've proven yourself to be a highly dependable and responsible classmate. I was fortunate that you were my partner during cleaning duty. And you definitely went out of your way to help out the Mechatronics club finish the gigantic centerpiece for the Founder's Day Festival."

"It was nothing Ayatsuji-san. I only wanted to help and luckily, I possessed some skills that were quite useful in finishing that project."

"Very modest as always, Yuy-san. It makes me quite depressed that you're no longer around for next school year's events."

"Your leadership skills are commendable Ayatsuji-san. Even if I'm no longer around, I'm pretty sure there will always be someone here to take my place. Good luck on the next student council, Ms. President." Heero stated before extending his hand out to Tsukasa.

"And your dependability will certainly be missed, Yuy-san. Though I reckon… one person might say otherwise, especially when she could go all out against her entire batch to prove to everyone how much your worth truly is." The straight black haired student representative naughtily teased referring to someone both of them knew.

'_Discreet as expected from you… Ayatsuji.'_ Heero thought as she accepted his handshake.

* * *

><p>Heero gently ruffled his mass of chocolate brown hair as he sat down on the table Manaka Hiba, Ruriko Yuzuki and Rihoko Sakurai was seated. After his conversation with Tsukasa, Rihoko pulled the unsuspecting Gundam Pilot towards the table where the Tea Club had decided to settle.<p>

Ruriko Yuzuki, the eyeglasses-wearing President of the Tea Club smiled kindly in acknowledgment of his presence. Manaka Hiba, the cryptic-speaking Vice President of the same club nodded her head to him while Rihoko handed a small box of pastries.

"Yuy-san, we haven't properly expressed our gratitude yet since that time you helped our club! So once again, in behalf of the Tea Club, our deepest thanks!" Rihoko cheerfully stated nudging the package closer to him.

"Thank you, Rihoko, Yuzuki sempai and Hiba sempai. By the way, what's inside?" Heero inquired after politely expressing his appreciation to the three young ladies.

"That's a box full of Rihocchi's favorite cream puffs. We also need to apologize for having her buy your send off gift. She just bought something that would please her instead." Ruriko excused which caused Rihoko to turn red from embarrassment.

"Well… when I asked Junichi about Yuy-san's preferences he could not give me any options. Instead he referred me to Morishima sempai. But when I approached her, she…." Rihoko trailed obliviously, causing Ruriko place a hand on her forehead to partially cover her eyes from discomfort.

"Tactless." Manaka interjected cutting Rihoko Sakurai in mid-sentence and saving their table from the growing unease.

"Yuy-san please excuse Rihocchi once more. She means well… but is quite insensible on such matters… causing her own stalemate with Tachibana-san." Ruriko explained earning another wide-eyed unknowing look from Rihoko.

"B-but… what did I do now?" The dark orange haired girl from 2-B innocently queried.

"Yuy-san… things have been very tense for _Her_ since your sudden departure. We are fully aware that we have no business on your private matters but please… resolve all your issues. She's back to where she was when you first left. A month from now is the period of University Exams, so concentration is quite critical for us Third Years."

He knew Ruriko and Manaka weren't close to Haruka similar to the bond she shared with Hibiki. But the Perfect Soldier easily understood where the spectacles wearing young woman was coming from. It showed concern for Haruka's future and well-being. Their awareness to his and Haruka's relationship made him deduced that the raven haired young woman in his heart had truly suffered so much that it was visibly felt by even those around her.

"I will, sempai. I… truly appreciate your concern."

"Yuy-san… does leaving her for the second time the only valid option left to do?" Hiba Manaka cryptically inquired, the depth of her words was like that of a puzzle… challenging him to solve.

"Manaka!" Ruriko stressfully called out, attempting to dissuade the laconic girl from her method of questioning. Yet Manaka only held out her hand to stop the Tea Club President from intervening.

"Answer me Yuy-san… to go back and save her… then leave again. What good would that do for her?"

"Hiba sempai…"

"I saw you save her, Yuy-san. She would have been crushed to death by the ten-wheeler truck that day if it were not for you. From what happened after that… it was pretty much identical as that time you were together during the Shrine Festival. Now you're leaving once again… while she is not here. It is precise to say that there is discord between the two of you."

"Yuy-san, you don't have to answer Manaka. Please excuse her attitude… the sweet sake might have affected her rationale thinking. She's not usually like this." Ruriko interceded.

"No, I think her inquiry is acceptable." Heero calmly responded before addressing the question, "Hiba sempai, if leaving her would yield to potentially the best long term results then I believe it is justifiable."

"Thank you Yuy-san for obliging my query." Manaka replied bowing respectfully to him.

The Perfect Soldier returned the gesture kindly.

"I… was expecting to see _Her_ here though." The normally laconic third-year softly said, speaking her thoughts out loud.

"Eh? Who?" Rihoko asked in wonder.

"Rihocchi… one day when you grow up, you'll understand." Ruriko replied in exasperation before shifting her glance at Heero.

"But how about you… are you fine with the way things are going?"

"My… my utmost priority is to respect _Her_ wishes, whatever it may be, Yuzuki sempai. My feelings are insignificant." He honestly supplied while gazing seriously into Ruriko's eyes.

"Yuy-san…" The short haired President of the Tea Club worriedly uttered after hearing his answer.

"She certainly is unrivaled. I must concede this especially with the way you treasure her." Manaka commented before smiling mysteriously at him.

He only grunted, tipping his head slightly at the enigmatic third year.

"Uhm… are we talking about Morishima sempai?" Rihoko finally spoke, earning all of their attention.

"Welcome to Earth, Rihocchi." Ruriko replied in frustration before looking apologetically at him.

"Please Yuy-san… excuse her once again. She's still naïve in such matters." The eyeglasses wearing third year said after shaking her head sideways while being supported by her arm.

"It's ok, sempai."

"Yuy-san… she looked troubled when I… mentioned you." Rihoko apprehensively told him, her sincerity was evident from the concerned look on her gentle face.

"Don't worry about it, Rihoko, but thank you for telling me."

"Uhm… I may not be really good at such matters, nor can comprehend the issues between you two… but Yuy-san, you still chose her over Kaoru… so you must cherish her, no matter what."

'_Rihoko… your honesty, simple-mindedness and straightforward outlook in life was what made Junichi like you. It is a very admirable trait… one that I have to admit I am envious of, considering all the complexities that happened in my life.'_

"I will do my best, Rihoko. That much I can promise." He truthfully answered earning a hopeful beam from the kind young woman's lips.

"Yuy-san, our club would always be in debt for all the assistance you extended during your short stay in Kibitou Senior High. We are truly grateful… and our best wishes to your future endeavors… wherever it may lead you." The bubbly young woman closed, smiling appreciatively at the Gundam Pilot.

Having said that all three, Rihoko, Ruriko and Manaka bowed respectively to him in unison, Heero smiled subtly and returned the notion as well.

* * *

><p>The party continued its joyous atmosphere inside the Umehera's sushi resto-bar. After getting cornered and placed on the spot by the Tea Club, Heero proceeded to spend his time mingling with Junichi and Masayoshi, expressing his gratitude for the festivity and their efforts through few yet consequential words. Both boys were equally thrilled, they had been after all his only guy friends when he was stranded accidentally on to the current timeline. Their conversation however was cut short when Masayoshi was called in by his father to replenish the food while Junichi was asked by Miya and Rihoko to fix a loose light bulb near the shop's entrance. Left alone, Heero surveyed the area occupied by the small restaurant - it was cozy and the ambience was typical for a traditional Japanese shop. He briefly wondered at his current situation, mingling casually with civilians and easily relating to the relaxed mood prevalent within the span's borders. He had truly been quite successful with his cover… that was <em>'to blend discreetly with the civilian population'<em>.

The usually taciturn and brooding young man not only did that… he even fell in love with a regular civilian girl. It exceeded his mission objectives by a wide margin… going way past the safety thresholds he had deliberately installed. These emotions had driven his return and from the way his discussions with the other girls ran so far… it would be wise to say that his relationship with the black headband wearing raven haired young woman had been clearly seen or felt despite their discreetness about it. She was the campus idol after all… physically, the loveliest flower in the entire garden. A lot of guys and even some among the girls envied him for successfully ensnaring the ever elusive heart of the lady with cornflower blue orbs.

He had been the first and only one who did so… despite the fact that his own admittance to such feelings only came after she had confessed her true emotions for him.

"How have you been, Heero?" Someone tenderly said to him, distilling his memories from those poignant moments.

The voice was not _Hers_, the tone was different… it had that certain brashness and liveliness he knew could only belong to one certain girl.

"I'm fine, Kaoru. How about you?" The Perfect Soldier acknowledged gazing kindly at the young woman on his left.

Since the last time he saw her, Kaoru's wavy black hair have grown rather… lush and attractively. The wild glint in her dark irises was not present, but the sparkle it currently held could never deny her own growing elatedness on seeing him. She was wearing a white long-sleeved turtleneck shirt and faded stone washed slim-fit denims. Her brown boots, sallow winter scarf and dark mocha winter jacket complimented her ensemble perfectly. He was all appeased upon seeing the small warm smile reflected from her smooth lips.

"I… I'm good, Heero. It's… nice to see you again." Kaoru slightly stammered while she greeted him.

"Can I… uhmm… can I talk to you… alone for a while?" She added, attempting to sound as calm as possible.

The Gundam Pilot smiled slightly at the tomboyish young woman before discreetly leading her out of the restaurant.

"It feels like a long time has passed already, Heero." Kaoru gushed as she exhaled a warm mist of air from her lungs.

"It certainly is, Kaoru. How have you been doing these past few months?" The Perfect Soldier replied after both of them had decided to settle in front of the closed shop just beside the Umehara's sushi resto-bar.

"Well… I'm still working part-time at Café Restaurant Totosu. My mom and I are back to the good old happy days. While… my school marks still leaves a lot to be desired. But I'm hanging on, I've… I've been really giving it my best since that time you were still tutoring me." Kaoru recounted, a faint shade of red peeking out from her cheeks.

He smirked subtly and grunted at the feisty young woman.

"Heero… I… well…"

"What is it, Kaoru?"

"Well… it's just… you… suddenly transferred out. I… wanted to have at least said goodbye to you before you left." Kaoru admitted, turning her gaze slightly away from him.

"It was… unexpected. I wasn't able to tell anyone about it."

"Even… Morishima sempai?" The tomboyish girl hesitantly asked.

"Yes."

"I… see."

They were silent after that. Heero sighed as he surveyed the length of Kibitou's Market strip, it was already quarter before eight in the evening and the number of people wandering the avenue had considerably thinned down since. Fortunately, the weather seemed to have agreed accordingly with his sendoff party as snow was unexpectedly absent all throughout the day.

The brown haired boy heaved another breath before turning his head and meeting Kaoru's stare. His cobalt blue irises fixed themselves comfortably soon as they collided with her dark orbs. The fiery young woman averted her eyes from him… as if a hot, stinging sensation threatened to burn her. It was evident enough from the warm color of pink emanated from her cheeks.

"Heero… I… I would have been no different than Morishima sempai if you had chosen me and suddenly left that way."

"Kaoru…"

"She was deeply hurt by your actions… we… I… even got into an argument with her about you last Valentines day." Kaoru confessed with her black orbs staring deeply into his.

"Kaoru…"

"I did that because, Heero… I still have you… here." The tomboyish young woman admitted, placing her hand above her chest.

"I know… we're already past that. But you can't just expect these feelings to vanish straight away." She explained while smiling tenderly at him.

"I never intended to hurt you because of my actions… especially her."

"What's done has been done, Heero. But I'd just like you to know, that… I won't take it out on anybody. I'll cry, that's for sure… but I would surely punch you in the face if you ever did that to me when I see you again." Kaoru stated before realizing that her eyes were already glassy.

The brown haired boy gently embraced the fiery young woman. Kaoru silently cried on his shoulder as she spoke the words contained by her heart.

"You two have to get back with each other. I want to believe, Heero! I want to believe that you chose Morishima sempai before me because you two are truly meant for each other! Even if I lost to her, I still want to see both of you together… both of you… end up with each other!"

"Kaoru, there are things between me and Haruka that could not match up with the realities of life. Maybe, it was supposed to be this way."

"Don't talk like that. Even now, it's clearly written on your face how much you truly love her! You have to do everything that you can and convince her that what you two have… _is a love worth fighting for!_"

"Kaoru…" Heero trailed, feeling his heart skip its regular beating after hearing the wavy haired girl's statement.

"I have full trust in you, Heero. I do, because I still love you! And your happiness lies with Morishima sempai! I know you can do it… we girls… well, we're fickle-minded… capricious at critical moments. Tell her how much she means to you. And know this… no one could go as far as what she did for you if she didn't love you so much!"

'_I know, Kaoru… I too also feel her. I already did tell her... everything. But the truth is… the ball is in Haruka's court now. Whatever happens from hereon is dependent on her decision.'_

He smiled forlornly before gently stroking Kaoru's back as the tomboyish young woman wept earnestly on his chest.

* * *

><p>He made sure that Kaoru had properly regained her composure before they went back inside the sushi resto-bar. However, considering the topic of their discussion it was unavoidable for the fiery young woman to suppress her own feelings… as evident from the puffiness and redness of her eyes. Truth be told… for better or worst, Kaoru Tanamachi inadvertently played a role in Heero and Haruka's relationship. Her arrival and subsequent entry into the field allowed Haruka to finally admit her feelings for the stoic mobile suit pilot. While her confession to Heero ultimately impelled the cobalt blue eyed young man to recognize his true emotions for the lovely campus idol.<p>

It was incongruity… an irony conjured by fate to pave the way for those that were truly destined. Kaoru's part was no different than a martyr… for the lovers to find each other, to realize the magic between them… she needed to suffer. She was like a candle wick, needed to be ignited for the flame to melt the wax and thus the lamp to shine its brightness.

Heero acknowledged her relevance, for Kaoru braved enough trials and hardships to let her feelings for him be known. But alas… his heart, mind and soul were a half which could only be completed with the other half that belonged to Haruka.

The Perfect Soldier silently sipped another serving of _Amazake_ or sweet sake, a low alcohol traditional drink that is common and quite popular in Japan especially during the winter season. He continued to muse over those fond times spent with Kaoru that he failed to notice the person standing by his right side for some time already.

"Nice to see you again, Yuy sempai." A mellow voice awakened him from his thoughts.

He shifted his attention from the paper cup to the speaker and was pleasantly surprised to see a girl with uneven short hair bow at him. The young woman had deep set black irises and a faintly reserved smile mirrored on her lips. She was wearing a yellow parka over a simple beige shirt and navy blue denims.

"You as well, Ai-san."

The girl took his reply as an indication for them to carry on with the conversation as she readily sat at the empty chair found on his right side.

"Yuy sempai, I am really glad to have been given the chance to see you before you leave. Thank you once again for coming to my rescue that evening."

"I just… did what anyone would do in my position, Ai."

"Nope." Ai thoughtfully disagreed, shaking her head sideways before continuing, "Most guys I know would have ran away from that situation."

"I was very lucky that night, Morishima sempai was with you."

He subtly nodded upon being reminded of the circumstances surrounding them that eventful evening. They just happened to be there… by sheer coincidence. Haruka's kind and compassionate nature paved the way for him to act despite his own reluctance on meddling with the natural course of history. There were occasions the mobile suit pilot found himself wondering if his actions were right as it altered the intended yet atrocious events of that night. He played the role of providence and rescued the young woman from such a cruel fate. But what right does he truly have? He would have never been there if not for the Fold Generator… Haruka would never have gone home late after spending time with him in the Arcade center. Yet, Ai would have surely suffered. It was this paradox that he found too difficult to swallow. His morals would console him by always justifying that his actions saved an innocent life.

He gave Ai Nanasaki a chance to live normally… free from the resulting physical, emotional and psychological trauma if the events of that evening proceeded without his intervention. He protected her innocence and most importantly allowed the promising young swimmer to go onward with her life.

'_Everything would have been simple though… if Haruka did not get involved.'_ Heero thought, remembering the moment she disobeyed his instruction to just hide behind the boxes while he dealt with the gang members.

"Yuy sempai?" Ai queried, washing him out from his ruminations.

"Yes?"

"I still can't forget Morishima sempai that night… she was strongly against the idea of leaving you behind while we call for help… even when I already told her that its what you wanted." The girl with short, uneven haircut told him, smiling quietly at the mobile suit pilot.

"Ai…"

"I knew right then… that you are someone very special to her. She could only be seen with Tsukahara sempai after school. There hasn't been any guy lucky enough to go home with her."

"We… were friends… she was among the few individuals I first met after I transferred here."

"Well… back then, you maybe only friends. But it is obvious enough that there is something exceptional with your relationship to each other. Yuy sempai… I was greatly relieved after seeing you kept Morishima sempai safe despite being outnumbered."

He softly chuckled from her remarks.

"Those crooks… you really gave them one serious beating. While Morishima sempai… she was all happy and already relieved when I arrived with the police."

"_I don't want to lose you… You're the most important person in my life." Haruka tenderly whispered as warm tears flowed profusely from her cornflower orbs._

The mobile suit pilot felt a slight twitch somewhere at the deepest regions of his heart.

"You are indeed very special to Morishima sempai. I may not truly have the entire liberty to disclose this… but she was all restless and worried when she learned you were going out with Tanamachi sempai to the theme park that day."

"Ai… how did you…"

"Miya-chan learned about it from Sakurai sempai… after she informed us… Sae-chan was greatly alarmed that we told Morishima sempai."

'_So… Haruka knows… about that time I went out with Kaoru.'_ Heero mused.

"Yuy sempai…" The freshman swimmer trailed while lightly holding the hem of his wrist.

His cobalt blue irises landed on Ai's hand before gazing at the cool beauty emanated by the normally placid young lady.

"Please… talk things through with Morishima sempai. You mustn't give up on her, when Tsukahara sempai confirmed that you two were already together, I was personally happy for both of you."

"Ai… I think it would be difficult for Morishima sempai to maintain distractions such as this kind of relationship when she prepares for University Exams, especially, when we'll only get separated by distance."

"But Yuy sempai, Morishima sempai didn't give up even when you just disappeared. She liked… no, she loved you for a reason! I witnessed that during the night you saved me. A very responsible and highly dependable boy… if ever I'd have a special someone, I want him to possess the same qualities you have!" Nanasaki seriously explained while eyeing him determinedly.

"Ai, I am far from the kind of guy you picture me to be. My irresponsibility caused our relationship's own collapse."

"Yuy sempai, everyone makes mistakes: you, me, Morishima sempai, Tsukahara sempai… everyone! I think anyone deserves a second chance. You came back here for a reason. I believe you returned for Morishima sempai's sake. I believe in you… Yuy sempai, since that night, I have the same confidence in you that Morishima sempai has." The freshman swimmer resolutely stated, her dark irises sparkling boldly.

'_If you only knew, Ai… all the trials… difficulties... I went through just to return here. Me and Haruka are already past that… it's the truth about me which I'm sure she has difficulty in digesting. But the status of our relationship lies solely with her decision. I have no other option but accede to whatever her choice is.'_

He lightly ruffled Ai's short, uneven black hair, nodding lightly in understanding at the kind yet normally quiet girl.

* * *

><p>Both Heero and Ai where a bit startled when the sushi resto-bar's traditional Japanese sliding door slid open. The two of them curiously turned their heads towards the entrance's direction and were a bit astonished at the sight that welcomed them. It was the strict and reserved swim team captain from the third years, the best friend of the young woman he loves… Hibiki Tsukahara. The foxy eyed senior student circumspectly scanned the restaurant and was accorded the proper greetings by the other attendees. Upon seeing the person she was looking for, her irises prudently revealed to the mobile suit pilot the news he was dreading all evening.<p>

Hibiki was all alone.

Haruka was nowhere in sight.

It was a clear indication on where the lovers currently stand.

Oblivion.

The other partygoers clearly wanted to ask a plethora of questions yet knowing Heero's presence and the current atmosphere inside the Umehara's resto-bar decided to just keep all those inquiries buried inside their minds. It would be in poor taste to spoil the ongoing merriment in tribute to the impending departure of the brown haired boy. Despite the various thoughts, assumptions and queries lounging within them… they decided to remain silent and intentionally disregard Hibiki who was easily perceived as the herald of bad tidings.

"Yuy-san… can I talk to you… alone?" Hibiki considerately asked after approaching Heero and Ai.

"It's ok, Tsukahara sempai… we… we were waiting for you… actually. Yuy sempai… I'll be leaving you now, please excuse me as well, Captain." The younger girl said before Heero slowly nodded.

"Thank you, Ai-chan." The serious captain of the swim team answered as Ai Nanasaki bowed and left them.

Left with no other choice, once again… Heero led another young woman out of the party place to discuss certain matters that involved his relationship with the raven haired beauty.

It was already half past eight in the evening, the Market strip was already empty save for a few individuals rushing on their way home. Most of the shops had already closed down and only the golden lights from the lamp posts served as the source of illumination in an otherwise dark and starless night.

They crossed the opposite side of the street before situating themselves at the safety railings found near the pavement right next to a lamp post. Hibiki's gaze was still locked on the front door of the Umehara's when Heero placed both of his hands inside the pockets of his trench coat. The Gundam Pilot keenly surveyed the surrounding area, waiting patiently for his acquaintance to strike up the conversation.

The usually quiet yet strict upperclassman transferred her gaze at the span of the Market strip where a small number of people could still be seen pacing towards the train station. He was quick to notice the uneasiness and the concern that the swim captain tried to hide but still revealed by her overcast eyes.

Heero was never a man who will initiate the conversation unless absolutely necessary, and even with the situation at hand… the Perfect Soldier knew he lacked the courage to hear the message that Hibiki Tsukahara would soon convey.

"Yuy-san?"

"Tsukahara sempai." He acknowledged, meeting the young woman's eyes with his.

"The reason I arrived late was because I tried convincing Haruka to come here. But she was quite adamant on her refusal."

"I… see."

They became silent again for a couple of moments after that exchange, with Hibiki only staring at the emptiness of the night while he quietly observed the swim team captain.

"Yuy-san… I know I have no right to pry or anything about your relationship with her. But I just don't understand what's been going on since you left and your sudden reappearance."

Without waiting for his response, she continued.

"You… two… that day when both of you were reunited… I thought everything would be ok now since you returned. Don't get me wrong on this… I am not vouching for you, Yuy-san. After all Haruka went through… even if you saved her life, you still owe her A LOT MORE!" The upperclassman critically imparted to him.

"Tsukahara sempai…"

"What happened since you two drove me home that night? She was so happy to be with you again! Did you hurt her once more, Yuy-san?! What did you tell her?!" Hibiki agitatedly inquired.

"I admitted everything about me, Tsukahara sempai. I told her the truth about me… and the reasons why I left her."

"Is that so? Then you must know that Haruka DIDN'T TAKE IT WELL, the knowledge of you leaving once again!"

He was… silenced… tongue-tied at the knowledge that Hibiki had just shared.

Still, the brown haired boy knew that he had to keep the discussion rolling… to at least get a grasp on how Haruka has been doing since they separated that evening.

"I waited for her everyday, Tsukahara sempai. Even if she's avoiding me… I waited for her."

"So that's why you're leaving her again because she's avoiding you? Doesn't she have the right to consider things thoroughly? Can't you give her time to think?!"

"Tsukahara sempai, you could hit me once again, however you see fit, but first, listen to me." Heero icily interjected, cutting Hibiki from continuing any further.

He noticed the third year taken aback from his choice of words, yet despite that she heaved a deep breath to calm herself and nodded reluctantly.

"I can't tell you much about the true circumstances surrounding our relationship. But you must know that whatever happens onward depends on Haru… _Morishima sempai's_ decision. I will accept whatever choice she makes. Irregardless of what she decides, I still have to leave… I can no longer stay here." Heero carefully explained with his Prussian blue irises looking intensely at Hibiki.

"You are pushing her to a corner, Yuy-san. So you want Haruka to leave everything behind just for you? You are selfish indeed."

"No, Tsukahara sempai, on the contrary, the truth is… I want her to stay."

"What?"

"There are many things about me… and our relationship that only _Haruka_ would truly understand. Admittedly, I would be lying if I tell you that I don't want her to come with me. But right now… my utmost concern is respecting Haruka's decision. It's… it's what's important to me most."

"Even if it means getting separated from her? Losing her? Why are you doing this?"

"Because I truly am in love with her, Tsukahara sempai. I am giving back to Morishima sempai the right to pursue her happiness in life."

"You ARE the reason of her happiness since you came into her life! You have been her joy ever since!"

"The true meaning of happiness, Tsukahara sempai is being selfless… sacrificing everything for the sake of person you love. I learned this lesson the hard way."

"Yuy-san…"

"Tsukahara sempai… I am really sorry. I could not give you any more details. But if there is one thing I can assure you, is that Morishima sempai will come out better… a stronger person after this, whatever her decision may be."

He saw her stare deeply into his eyes with her own foxy orbs, as if trying to gauge the weight behind his words. The swim team captain then softly nodded in comprehension.

"Haruka… Haruka wants to see you, tomorrow, six in the evening, to the place where a lot of memories were shared."

Heero only grunted in acknowledgment.

"Make her happy, _Heero_. Please… she has suffered too much already."

"I have no more control on that aspect, Tsukahara sempai. I could only guarantee that you won't be angry at me anymore next time we meet. I will honor anything she would ask of me. Everything lies with her decision."

'_The fate of our relationship… lies in her hands now.'_ He sadly mused before shifting his gaze at the starless skies.

* * *

><p>Every step towards her destination left a cutting sensation inside her chest. The closer she got… the heavier her heart grew to be. For every pace the raven haired young woman took as she neared the meeting place was like another nail being hammered thru her heart. Her position was no different to a judge handing out the jury's verdict to the accused.<p>

Or much worst, she was like an executioner about to behead an indicted criminal.

'_Heero…'_

Haruka took a sweeping glance at her surroundings and drew a long, haggard sigh. Her sky blue orbs studied the area with sadness – as this place held a lot of fond memories. The raven haired beauty closed her eyes for a bit and soon after they opened… recollections of those tender moments stormed her mind.

Memoirs of her and Heero throwing snow balls at each other while laughing wholeheartedly.

She and Heero… were building a pair of snowmen with her teasing the mobile suit pilot for placing a pair of V-shape twigs at the head of his supposed masterpiece.

Those light-hearted moments they fell on the snow with the brown haired boy chuckling softly at her.

Haruka thought her eyes were betraying her… as from everywhere she gazed… the young woman could see herself and Heero sharing all those tender instances within the boundaries of the place.

They were being repeated… replayed incessantly in the background while her heart grieved in sorrow.

They were but phantoms… of a yesterday that seemed have happened so long ago.

As she passed by the rows of trees en route to their meeting place, her eyes landed on the familiar Sakura tree which had been their favorite spot whenever they went there. It was the biggest among its class and the tree had also been a witness to those joyful times she spent with the young man whom she had solely loved.

While making her approach, she was quick to notice that someone was leaning on the tree.

The lovely young woman easily recognized who it was.

Wearing a turtle neck dark green shirt underneath a mocha trench coat, he matched it with stonewashed dark grey pants and a pair of black all-terrain shoes. His mesh of chocolate brown hair tousled gently on the lightly flowing breeze while those piercing cobalt blue irises gazed at her with intense emotions.

"Heero…" Haruka muttered under her breath, stopping dead on her tracks to meet his eyes with hers.

* * *

><p>Even after she was standing just a couple of meters away from him, Haruka could still not say anything. It was no different on Heero's case as the Gundam Pilot only smiled subtly at her without making any other gesture. They remained like that, contenting themselves on looking at each other's eyes.<p>

As she stared deeply into his deep cobalt orbs, Haruka saw clearly… the profound feelings he held for her. Her reflection was clearly mirrored into those rich blue irises… even in silence he was already assuring her that no matter what she would say… he would definitely understand.

Her heartbeat was racing… her chest was tightening… it was no different to that time she was about to confess her feelings for him. Her mind was scrambling for anything to say to him… to open up their discussion.

Good thing the Perfect Soldier beat her to it.

"Thank you for coming, Haruka." Heero lightly said.

She softly nodded before replying, "And you as well, Heero… I-I'm sorry I was late… to think it was me who asked for this… meeting."

"Hnn." The brown haired boy grunted… that gentle sound released from his throat whenever he would sincerely acknowledge something she said.

"I… I heard you were leaving." Haruka opened while feeling something invisible seemed to have just suddenly clenched the air out of her lungs.

"I couldn't remain here for long. You… know the limits of my circumstances."

"You… you were able to stay here for three months before." She answered, remembering the length of his initial tenure.

"The… Fold Generator utilized by the Epyon is far superior than the one installed in Wing Gundam." Heero explained.

"Until when… will you be here?"

"About… five more days."

'_J-just… five days left?'_ Her thoughts repeated.

Her heart… was gripped with fear… the knowledge of him… leaving.

"Oh… I… see."

It was the only sentence… she had the courage to say.

"Haruka." Heero softly said after taking a couple of steps towards her.

She slightly lifted her head to look at his face and meeting his eyes… the response was there.

It's time.

"You… were waiting for me every day after classes wanting to hear my answer. I'm… I'm really sorry for avoiding you."

"It's alright, Haruka. I'm sorry too if it seemed that I was pressuring you."

"No… it's ok… I'm the one who's really at fault here. But all those times… I was really thinking about you… about me… about us." Haruka apologized feeling her eyes withering in the face of Heero's kind gaze.

"Haruka, I told you… I would understand and respect your decision. I will fully support you… whatever it may be." The Gundam Pilot gently told her.

"H-Heero…" She muttered while feeling her eyes stirring upon hearing his words.

Her knees were buckling from the weight she was carrying.

Her palms were slightly trembling from the choice she was about to make.

Her lips were quivering from the ache she was bound to accept.

"So, let me hear it… Haruka." The mobile suit pilot prodded… his gaze imploring her.

"I…"

'_I want to be with you always. I want to be by your side at all times.'_

Her heart… wanted to say if it could only speak for her. Yet it was now on the verge of collapsing from the sheer strain she determinedly placed on its responsibility.

'_My heart… please understand… you must carry this burden.'_

"I'm… I'm sorry, Heero." Haruka finally revealed.

She had no other option but tell him… even though the price she had to pay was bury that part of her that would always belong to him.

"Haruka." The Gundam Pilot perceptively said.

"I… I'm… breaking up with you." The raven haired beauty added as her cornflower blue orbs became misty.

'_My… God… it… hurts…'_

She was killing that piece of her that would solely acknowledge him.

"Haruka." The brown haired boy sympathetically replied.

'_IT IS SO… DAMN… PAINFUL!'_

The lovely young woman despaired in her thoughts… she was giving up all her claims to him.

Right now… she was even driving the nails to the coffin which contained her heart and their relationship.

She was relinquishing her rights to the young man she loves.

"I'm… I'm letting you go, Heero."

It was the final note of the crescendo before everything became still.

Sound simply vanished.

The space between them was muted.

Hot tears streaked down her cheeks compelling Haruka to cover her eyes with both hands.

It was not only painful… it was killing her.

She felt her lungs constrict… knocking out her air passage.

Her chest… and the one… the one inside it furiously rebelled, drawing out a powerful and unbearable sensation in defiance of her decision.

'…_know your place, Haruka…'_

The campus idol could only sob as she was no longer in the position to stifle her cries.

Repeatedly… in hopes of at least quenching out a fraction of respite.

Her shoulders shook reflexively while her soul… lamented in grief.

'_IT HURTS A LOT!'_ Her mind wailed in anguish… feeling the backlash of her verdict.

As Haruka succumbed to heartache and misery… with everything around her crashing down into ruins… she felt those familiar strong arms encase her in one loving yet bittersweet embrace.

"Shhh…. It's ok, Haruka." Heero gently whispered into her ear.

Unable to stop herself, the lovely young woman returned his embrace and poured out her sorrows unabatedly.

"Remember… you told me that you wanted to grow up and become matured. Your decision… this decision reflects how far you have reached since we met each other."

"Heero… I'm sorry! I'm… I'm really sorry!" She muttered while tightening her arms around him.

It was all she can say.

"It's ok, Haruka. The gap between us… was too large for us to cross. Two persons from different times aren't meant to be. Especially, when you consider that one of them has such a jaded history." The mobile suit pilot soothingly explained, releasing her from any burden.

It was too difficult to bear for Haruka.

How does one simply give up and let go the person most important to them?

How does someone just release the person they still love most?

How does a woman surrender all the feelings and emotions that are still burning for the person they care solely?

All of these questions have no exact answers… but they are among the myriad of queries storming inside Haruka's battered heart and mind.

The Gundam Pilot consoled her, gently running his palm at her back. Her tears soaked his trench coat, sullenly marking a spot where all of her unhappiness rained heavily. Snowflakes fell down lightly from the skies… like the heavens shedding down its grief for a pair of angels that have broken and lost their wings. Only the two of them were within the view deck park… the large Sakura tree… once again bore witness to another momentous event that forever changed the course of their lives.

They stayed in such a manner… for what seemed to her like forever. Heero held her tenderly as she clutched back at him tightly. Haruka cried hard… harder than that night he was on a berserker rage… harder than that afternoon she learned he had left her… harder than that day she thought he had died after rescuing her. It was too painful for her to give up the love she still has for the young man embracing her.

Soon after moments passed… eventually, her sobs died down and her tears dried up.

Heero reluctantly yet gently released her from his embrace. The Perfect Soldier moved slowly to look at her with his piercing cobalt blue eyes.

"It was really… good while it lasted. Those were undoubtedly, the best days of my life here." The young man from another time warmly spoke while smiling lightly at her.

She returned his gaze and softly nodded.

He led her towards the main view deck, near the railings where they had a scenic vista of the whole province of Kibitou. The brown haired boy stood beside her before pointing at the island that was visible on the horizon.

"You always liked this view. The first time you brought me here, you showed me that isle at the edge of the sea. It was… only visible during the change of day. Soon, it would be night time already… the lights that would appear from it will be the only indicators of its presence on earth's sphere."

"Yes." She gently answered while fixing her cornflower blue orbs at the island.

"Look closely, Haruka… let's see this marvel… one last time… together."

'_One last time… together.'_ Her thoughts unhappily repeated.

After a short while, as night fall began its conquest, before the island completely vanished from their vision... small, pin-sized lights began appearing on its surface, one after another. They did not illuminate the isle bright enough similar to the lights adorning a Christmas tree, but they were sufficient to radiate the presence of the land mass despite the overpowering darkness prevalent on the horizon.

"Those lights… they flicker amidst the dimness of the night, like the light coming out from fireflies. But their true purpose is to notify planes or ships in the vicinity that there's a mountain on the island… a reminder to any passersby."

"Yes… you're right." Haruka agreed, her cornflower blue orbs fixing themselves at the isle's location.

"Haruka, just think of all those times that happened between us as wonderful memories, similar to those lights that glimmer during twilight… they are constant reminder of the wondrous spectacle brought by the island during daylight."

True enough, as the spectacle triggered a wave of reminiscence… of various times they were together which started flashing through Haruka's mind.

The first time they went to the view deck park… which was preceded by that unforgettable motorcycle ride after they cut classes for the day.

Their first date as a couple inside the park's premises… initiated by the snowball fight followed by them building a pair of snowmen.

Both of them, laughing while playing with snow before Heero suddenly swept her off her feet and the resulting kiss they soon shared after.

And of course… that instance she reconciled with Heero after the misunderstanding caused by another woman from his workplace.

They were truly… cherished and… fond memories.

As the recollection slowly receded from her thoughts, Haruka turned to her side and was taken aback after noticing that the Perfect Soldier was no longer there.

The raven haired beauty turned around… her sky blue eyes searching for him… only to realize that she was now all alone.

She caught glimpse of something… an object actually, carefully placed on top of the concrete bench behind her.

Haruka made her way towards the bench and found a small brown puppy stuff toy situated above a small card. The stuff toy matched the previous one Heero gave her which she always kept by her bedside.

Curiously she checked the card and recognized that it belongs to GDT Builders CEO Minoru Takeda.

It was the very same contact card which accidentally landed near her by the fountain ledge on that day they first met each other.

"The thing… that brought us to know… each other…" Haruka spoke to herself as she clutched the small brown puppy and the calling card near her chest.

'_Heero's gone to me forever…I've lost him… I GAVE UP ON HIM!'_

The Gundam Pilot was prepared.

He was… actually, already expecting her response.

It was the contrary however, for Haruka.

She thought she was prepared and she had already cried a lot just a while ago.

But why do tears won't stop falling from her eyes?

* * *

><p>Two days have rolled by since her breakup with Heero in Kibitou's View Deck Park. All those time, Haruka worked fervently to get the brown haired boy out of her mind. She busied herself by seriously studying with the intent on catching up with her lectures in time for College Exams. The lovely campus idol was no longer the openly cheerful and happy-go-lucky girl everyone had been accustomed with during her three years in Senior High. Instead, the lovely young woman used a more serious and responsible approach in her dealings. She did not revert to that cold, calculating and vindictive personality that surfaced after losing hope on her relationship with Heero. After their… amicable breakup, Haruka resorted to fulfilling Heero's assessment into a reality that their endeavors resulted to her <em>growing up<em> or finally gaining the _maturity_ expected from her age.

Of course, it was not easy… suffice to say, it was extremely difficult for Haruka. She had lost the most important person in her life on the process. She had to give up all rights and claims… surrender her love for the brown haired boy from another time. But as much as she hated the truth behind her reasons… the cornflower eyed young woman also knew there was nothing she can do to alleviate the vast disparity staring at her when Heero's tribulations are compared to her normal civilian life.

"_Haruka, remember when I told you… there are still a lot of things you need to… learn about me."_

All of his secrets… the entire truth behind the one referred as the Perfect Soldier… code named Heero Yuy.

"_Whatever you see… when you come back… I will understand and support your decision."_

He expected. He knew. It would be too hard for her to comprehend all the hell and nightmares he had experienced. His innocence was stripped from him. His life was decided for him. His only choice was to fight… and only in the later part of the war did he truly recognize the value of his own life.

It wasn't her who made him realize that… it was another person.

Someone from his past… Relena Peacecraft.

She was with him all those times, she knows what he has been thru and she can understand it way better than her as the cerulean eyed Relena experienced the wars first hand. He even fought for her cause later on while rescuing her countless times in life and death situations.

She was… more suitable for Heero than her.

What Haruka has… that she knew would never be second to anyone… whether it be to Relena, Kaoru or anyone else… was the love she had for Heero.

Haruka could at least still say to herself, the truth – she was still so much in love with Heero.

If the mobile suit pilot could give up everything for her… risk everything and do everything for her… she will do the same thing for him.

She will let him go and live her life in dedication for him.

But did she really understand his intentions?

Did she truly grasp the meaning of his actions?

And did she ever think twice that her decision was done accordingly to his plans?

Haruka… could never answer those questions without facing her own fears.

Because… She was no different to what she called Heero before learning the truth behind his disappearance.

She was also… a coward.

As much as Haruka would begrudgingly admit to herself… she had succumbed to her own fears and anxieties.

She laid down her arms in surrender to her insecurities and uncertainties.

If Heero had forsaken her before out of fear from his past… she was no different to what he had done.

She had forsaken him out of fear from his tumultuous past.

She was no better than him… actually, she was the worst.

The curly tipped raven haired beauty gently laid down the book she was taking notes on after feeling some recurring itchiness from her eyes.

After rubbing her eyes for relief, the pair of cornflower orbs darted to check the wall clock hung at the partition to her right.

'_It's been… two hours since I started studying…'_

Haruka tapped edge of her pencil repeatedly on her notebook while her thoughts lingered even deeper to the subject she wanted to avoid.

Despite her best efforts… her mind would always remind her… lure her back… to the topic that is Heero Yuy.

Memories… reminiscences… recollections…

It was understandable though, the campus idol recognized that it was just two days since they parted ways but was quick to acknowledge that it will take her time – a LONG time to be exact to get over him.

That is, if indeed she wanted to get over him.

Would she grow old alone like she told him?

Or would she love someone else and get married?

Then have kids?

Haruka didn't know as no one knows what the future truly holds.

Fate and destiny… were two cruel liars that love to play with the lives of mortals.

"Haruka? I'm coming in." Someone called out from the antechamber.

Without waiting for any response, the person opened the door and walked past her small receiving room before going directly to her bedroom.

It was her mother.

"Mother… there's no need for that… I… I will be eating downstairs…" Haruka replied the moment she saw her mother entering the room carrying a food tray with both hands.

"You've been seriously studying for the past couple of weeks. Even your father has noticed and recognized your efforts. The University Exams is around the corner so… this must be a tough time for you." Mrs. Morishima said without answering her earlier response.

"I… I've been doing some thinking about my future for quite a while now. But Mother… I'll be eating downstairs with everyone…"

"Haruka, the reason I brought you this food was because I wanted to talk with you. I gave your father the excuse that you don't want to be… disturbed from studying which is why I am here now."

"M-Mom…"

"Haruka… you are my eldest child and I am your mother. Despite the years that have come and gone… since I gave birth to you… I can still feel and know when you are in pain and carrying something."

Without waiting for her to reply her mother continued.

"You are… a very expressive and… outgoing young woman, my child. It is easy to know or see what you are feeling by simply just looking into those eyes of yours. When… you were having problems with your boyfriend, I contented myself to being a silent observer, keeping my silence as I watch over you from the sidelines."

'_Mother…'_

"But since you've been keeping everything to yourself for the past weeks… you acted and pretended that everything is normal… you… studying nose deep… call it mother's instinct but… I sensed there was something wrong that is even beyond you to handle. I felt it's about time I step in and have this conversation with you."

"M-Mother…" The campus idol spoke in disbelief after hearing what her parent had concernedly stated.

"You're a brave young woman, Haruka. But you can't always carry your burdens by your lonesome. Share it with me… perhaps I could help you find some answers." Her mother kindly offered.

'_If you only knew Mom… If you only knew how difficult it has been for me…'_

All the barriers and defenses she had erected came crashing down on her.

The weight was already too much to bear for her fragile condition.

And here… was a person who sincerely cared and wanted to listen to her problems.

The resulting reaction from her was inevitable, and understandable.

"MOTHER!" Haruka exclaimed before hugging the elder woman and crying hard above her chest.

She told her everything, of course, with the exception of two things, that – Heero was a time traveler and he was a battle hardened child soldier from the future. How they first met, how they got to know each other, how they eventually fell in love with one another. The raven haired beauty was careful enough to leave out those two sensitive details out of consideration that her mother might think she's already lost it.

The lovely young woman narrated the various memories she shared with Heero. She never faltered in recalling all those reminiscences that her heart held tightly in its core - both their happiest and even saddest moments. Her mom only listened and would occasionally run her hand along Haruka's back to calm her down during instances the recollections proved too difficult for her to handle.

"So… you already broke up with this… Heero. He must be a very special boy for you to still like him in such a way. And if memory serves me right, he's your first boyfriend right?"

"Yes." She replied before nodding her head softly.

"I would have been more… at ease knowing you were crying because of him. But you've been holding it since your breakup. A person only does that when they're not yet over with the other party. Tell me, my child… he did return for you. He gave you the right to decide on your relationship with him. Why did you let him go? Was it because he was leaving again?" The older woman inquired.

"N-No…M-mother… I let him go because I don't know if I could truly understand him despite how much I love him." Haruka tearfully explained.

"Understand him? What do you mean, Haruka?"

"There are certain things… let's just say his past circumstances… that I don't know if I could really handle or understand." The pretty campus idol partly divulged.

"Ok… but did these things… or circumstances… have in any way, affected your relationship with him?"

"Yes… Heero left me previously because he feared I might despise him because of it."

"Do you or did you ever hate him because of it?"

"No, Mother… I don't hate or dislike him because of it… I just don't know if I could handle it in the long run. I'm scared that… I won't be able to understand him and provide the support he needs." Haruka answered while wiping away the tears in her eyes.

"How about him… did he ever do something about these circumstances?"

"He… well… Heero returned to me and confessed everything he has been through. He came out and told me everything that is to know about him and those… _circumstances_. He's been honest and very understanding… he accepted my decision without any complaints." The lovely young woman replied while recalling the recent events that led to their break up.

"I see… and you're hurting all the while because you let him go despite the fact that you never stopped loving him."

Haruka only nodded and was about to burst out in tears once again yet her mother was quick to react. She gently embraced the pretty campus idol and laid her head to rest above her chest.

"Haruka… while its true that your decision reflected your growth in maturity. How you respond to that decision shows your true perspective in life."

"Mother? I don't… quite get you…"

"My child, let me tell you a story about me back when I was your age." Her mother suddenly opened, prompting Haruka to listen intently.

"You know I was betrothed to someone since I was young… a tradition observed by my family."

She only nodded as her mom resumed her tale.

"While I was in my last year in Senior High… I met this boy from another school. I didn't really know him well… but he was persistent and diligent in getting my attention. Never mind the fact that he was… quite attractive, oh… he is handsome. I'd have to admit that. But to cut the story short, we started a relationship after months of courtship."

Her mother sighed and gushed a bit before smiling at her as she picked up where she left off with her story.

"We were so happy and in love during the early part of our relationship. However, I knew my circumstances… so I came out clean and told him I was engaged to someone else. He told me… he didn't believe in such things and he wanted me to run away with him."

"But you were betrothed to father… so you didn't… go with him, right?" Haruka inquisitively said.

"Ohh… I was young and reckless that time. I didn't want to be engaged to someone I don't know so I eloped with him." Her mother candidly admitted, a mischievous glint appearing from her navy blue orbs.

"What? You went away with another man? How did you end up with father if you ran away from the person you were supposed to be betrothed with?"

"Well… after a year while we were quietly living in a small apartment at a distant prefecture… one day both of our parents appeared at the very front of our doorsteps. Upon seeing them… both of us realized one thing. And actually it was hilarious! The man I was supposed to be betrothed with was the man I ran away with!"

"What? But how? And why did it take them a year to find you guys?"

"Your father… was quite a resourceful man. We transferred to a remote region and kept low key identities. Our families were the first to realize this after each side was given our pictures. They hired a private investigator who only managed to track us down after a year."

"But how did you not know that the man you ran away with and the man you were intended to marry was one and the same? Wasn't he ever introduced to you?"

"I was supposed to meet your father through an engagement dinner with our parents, but a week before that I already ran away with him."

"But didn't father have any hunch? Didn't they ever give you each other's names? He knew beforehand you were betrothed to someone, but didn't he tell you it was also the same case with him?"

"Haruka… your father also admitted his situation to me before I decided to run away with him. We just never thought about whom it was that we were supposed to be engaged with. Like I told you… we were young and careless back then. But one thing we were sure of was that we would be together because of our decision. We will be married to one another not because of the agreement or decision of others but because of our choice." Her mother thoroughly explained.

"Mother… during that time you decided to run away with Father before you realized what things were supposed to be… didn't you have any regrets?"

The older Morishima smiled at her daughter before shaking her head sideways.

"No, not even for a second… even when life was so difficult because your Father and I were just starting… I never regretted going with him that day especially whenever I see you and your brother, Toshio."

"Mother?"

"Haruka… you and Toshio, inherited a lot of traits from me and your father. You two were born out of our love for one another. But each time we see you… both of us would always be reminded of our inherent… stubbornness. Your determination and perseverance Haruka… only surfaces when you really put your heart, mind and soul into it. You haven't been like this till you fell in love with that young man."

"Oh… Mother…" She could only utter… never noticing that her sky blue eyes were stirring with emotions after hearing her mother's words.

"But its true… you're irresponsible, immature and happy-go-lucky. You try out anything that tickles your curiosity... and you quickly lose interest all the same. But this… is different. I never thought you would stand your ground against your father for the sake of the boy you love. I think… that was the time I started to recognize that you are truly growing up." Mrs. Morishima thoughtfully relayed.

"Are you speaking as a parent or… from experience?"

"Both. Haruka, the reason why I'm telling you this is not because I see myself in you or I want you to follow my footsteps and elope with Heero, but because I want you to be truly happy."

'_Mother?'_

"I am afraid… Mother… afraid of the unknown… of things I don't understand. I… am scared that one day I will wake up and find out Heero no longer loves me because someone else knows and understands him better. I want to try… to learn and understand… but I don't have the courage, Mother." The lovely young woman honestly stated.

"Haruka, since there are things you won't clarify… by any chance did this Heero ever cheated on you with another girl? Or he got another woman pregnant?"

"No, Mother… he's been very faithful to me. It's nothing like that… no third-party or whatsoever… But there are times… I just have a tendency to… over assume things." She embarrassingly admitted.

"Oh… Jealousy? It is not something I am proud of… you might have taken that trait from me. But I seriously believe that every woman has the right to feel it when a man declares he loves her in a romantic way and does stupid things." Her mother commented with a soft chuckle.

"However, now, I at least have some idea on where you're coming from. Haruka… all of us are afraid of the unknown. Everyone tends to fear and avoid something they don't understand. It is human nature, my child."

Seeing her daughter looking intently at her, she continued.

"But when you form a relationship with another person and claim that you truly love him. Part of it is accepting and understanding all there is about him. You have to be honest and share everything with your special someone. Once you're able to accomplish that… it would be the only time you could say that you sincerely love that person."

"Mother, I know that. I do love Heero! But..."

"But… it is not enough for you to look past whatever his circumstances are?"

"No, Mother. I love him, I truly love Heero! It's just that…"

How could she tell her… that the young man she loves was not from this time?

How could she tell her… that the hands of this person were stained with blood? Were also tainted by blood flowing from civilians? It was utterly difficult to explain. Their circumstances were just too farfetched.

"Haruka, there are no _buts_ or _just that's_ when you love a person. I too… was afraid of what tomorrow might bring when I ran away with your father. I was rushing head on towards the unknown. We had no concrete plans for the future. It was like going to the edge of a high cliff and diving down at the deep, murky waters of the sea below. I have no assurance that he will not be swayed by another woman or that he won't leave me when he gets tired of me. But you know what, I still took the plunge. It was the road less traveled my daughter. The risks were definitely high, there were no guarantees."

The raven haired beauty pondered silently because she knew that with Heero… it wasn't just considered as the road rarely traveled but it was the option never taken.

"H-how could you do that, Mother?"

"They can take everything from me, but not my happiness. It is the one thing I would always hold on to, for there lays my hope and strength."

"Your… happiness…"

"Yes, and during that time it was only with the man you came to know as your father… but now it includes a pair of blessings granted to us: you and Toshio. Haruka, where does your happiness truly lie?"

"M-Mother…"

"My child… you are young. You still have a long life ahead of you. It is possible that you will meet someone else along the way. You will settle down and have your own children. But to be contented is a far cry from being fulfilled."

"Mother… what would you have me do?"

"I'm not that kind of parent. I would never tell you to do this or that… because I'd only be a hypocrite since I didn't pay heed to my parents but instead followed my heart when I was young. I only want what's the best for you. And as long as I know that it's your decision… I will be with you all the way."

"But I don't know what to do… besides… I already gave up on Heero…"

"Haruka, I'm not telling you to resume your relationship Heero. What I'm saying is… you should always consider yourself first and choose the option where your happiness is. I would never want you to live a life full of regrets and _what ifs_."

"How… how could you say that, Mother? When you were quite fortunate with your situation in the long run?"

"Simple. Decisions made from the heart would always be supported by the heart. Should it go right or wrong… your heart will never turn against you. While choices made from the mind are constantly surrounded by logic and practicality. If it turns out bad… your mind will doubt itself and you are left all alone to blame yourself." Her mother sagely spoke while smiling kindly at Haruka.

"I am together with your father not because he was the man I was engaged with… or the person my parents decided I should marry. But because he's guy I fell in love with. And though life started out difficult for us before our parents found us… I could tell you straightly that I would raise you and Toshio at the best of my abilities even without the affluence that we enjoy now."

"Father's right. You really are… stubborn, Mother." Haruka kindly noted as she hugged her mother.

"But not as stubborn as you are, my child. Always, decide where your happiness truly lies. There will be problems and challenges along the way… but that is life. It can never be perfect. However, everything will turn out fine as long as your happiness is with you." Mrs. Morishima counseled while stroking her curly tipped raven hair.

"Thank you, mother."

"You're welcome, Haruka."

'_I am still not sure nor even have an idea on what to do… but I am certain of one thing… mom, you're right.'_ She mused and owned up after hearing mother's response.

'_He is… still my happiness…my one, true… happiness. That much I am sure of.'_ The cornflower blue eyed lady contemplated as her heartbeats… echoed the contents of her soul.

* * *

><p><strong>Epyon Ultracompact Fusion Reactor charge level: 90%<strong>

"Run a full diagnostics check on the secondary and tertiary auxiliary systems." Heero commanded through voice prompt before removing the specialized head gear.

_**["This is the third inspection in as many hours, Gundam Pilot designate, Heero Yuy."]**_

"Just… just do it, Epyon." The brown haired boy slightly paused before heaving a sigh.

_**["Affirmative."]**_

Upon seeing the confirmation appear on the main display, he opened the hatch and was about to leave the cockpit when the highly advanced operating system presented the next set of words for him.

_**["The Restricted Archives, particularly, the records classified under file no. XXXIII proved to be too difficult for user designate Haruka Morishima to comprehend."]**_

"Epyon…" Heero lowly growled before subtly shaking his head sideways.

"I… placed it there for a reason. I promised her the entire truth about me. She… still decided to push through even after you gave her the mandatory warning. I have to be honest with her."

_**["Emotion is an interesting aspect of humans. It overrides critical thinking and logical reasoning. It can even supersede practical common sense. Your honesty despite guaranteed unfavorable results is perplexing for my primary programming though it is decisively commendable."]**_

"It is what makes us human, Epyon. It is prone to error and it is never guaranteed as fool-proof. It is impractical and unreasonable at times but despite all those disadvantage… it can also drive a person to his best and worst tendencies."

_**["Interesting. Though, I am unable to understand the logic behind such motivation, it is easy to conclude that this stimulus is highly efficient on driving your potentials to yield highly efficient results."]**_

"Tell me, Epyon. If you and ZERO were truly geared to bring out the maximum efficiency and ensure absolute victory for the interface user, then why did you incessantly spout that… _fulfill the premise of eternity_ stuff."

_**["This unit receives a temporal increase in projective analysis every fusion sequence with the Fold Generator. Predictive model creation which results to unexplained clairvoyance is an end result of this programming union."]**_

'_Damn…'_

"You mean… the Fold Generator has its own sentience as well?"

_**["The Primary Component, Fold Generator has its own predictive scale analyzer, consider it as a compass that works in conjunction with my navigational capabilities."]**_

"_Defy the irony of life._

_Conquer your fear._

_Ascend towards your fate._

_Claim your destiny."_

The words drifted ceaselessly inside his memories… reminding the Gundam Pilot of the challenge hammered to him by the sentient artificial intelligence inside the crimson behemoth. Now that he had the time and opportunity to contemplate about it… the words indeed, concurred with the primary logic behind the EPYON and ZERO system's programming.

Absolute victory is attained by making decisive actions.

Heero did everything that he could for his cause.

Haruka made the call... and no matter how much he still wanted to plead his case, the brown haired boy resolved to respect her decision.

After all… she had the right to choose. Everything that happened prior to their reunion was the result of his shortcomings. He shut her down previously and the only way to atone for it was to give her the reins on the future of their relationship.

However… there was no longer a '_we'_ or '_us_', for Heero and Haruka.

They're simply, two separate individuals once again.

His cobalt blue orbs roamed within the boundaries of the hangar. A little over a week ago, he had taken her there. He came out clean, confessed his side of their love story and with the help of the EPYON System, told the entire truth about him.

There were lots of fond memories they shared inside the hangar. This included Haruka's own disbelief at the existence of mobile suit Epyon, her acceptance of his situation as a time-displaced person, those happy instances while they were eating their meal the following day and of course, the intensely passionate moments they shared the previous evening.

The sodium-vapor lamps scattered strategically around the room left a soft glow on the otherwise darkened walls of the facility. Snow was falling outside and he had kept himself warm by ensuring the bonfire never run out of flames. His eyes continued to hover within the premises of the hangar… the large area of the room never seemed too big for him before yet now… despite the presence of his mobile suit and other articles he had placed – the span felt so hollow and empty.

'_Maybe… I am feeling this way because I… I'm not used to being all alone once again. No… who am I kidding… it's mainly because of the finality of my situation with Haruka.'_

He shook his head sideways to purge out those disconcerting thoughts before placing his backpack inside the compartment found underneath the pilot seat of mobile suit Epyon. Whatever the contents of the bag was would no longer be utilized for the rest of his stay here and the brown haired boy had slowly but steadily been cleaning up the hangar after hearing Haruka's decision a couple of nights ago.

Heero heard a clink from an object he guessed was made from glass the moment he pushed the bag in a corner of the compartment. Curiosity getting the best of him, the mobile suit pilot carefully rummaged through the partition before hauling out a rectangular casing. Opening the container, his cobalt blue eyes widened a bit upon seeing the bottle of whisky and the note that came with it.

'_Heero, use this only in case of extreme emergency. – Duo'_

"Though I hate to admit it… but sometimes, you are really useful." He muttered, referring to the former pilot of Deathscythe.

_**["It would be unwise to consume the contents of that bottle considering the lethality of its alcohol by volume."]**_

"I know Epyon."

_**["The disadvantages of drinking such liquor far outweigh the advantages… if there is even any to begin with."]**_

"Slower response time, dizziness, hangover and the possibility of vomiting any sustenance that had been taken but is yet to be digested. There is no practical reason why this… is taken. Other than occasional events… this drink is very important for those who want a temporary escape… a momentary reprieve."

_**["Your current psychological state makes it an ideal situation for you to partake on such convention.']**_

"Well… though it was quite implausible, but Duo was able to draw sketches of someone very important to him during these drinking bouts. I… hope that I might at least do something… for Haruka." The brown haired boy replied as he left the cockpit and sat down on a metallic folding chair in front of a small table.

'_From where I am right now… what else can I do for you, Haruka?'_

He threw a sad glimpse at the empty bed near him before opening the bottle of Scotch and pouring its contents to a small paper cup he found lying on top of the desk.

The liquid left a burning sensation as it traveled down his throat. He took small calculated sips, relishing the fluid's inherent bitterness while it blanketed his taste buds.

'_I never felt so alone in my life… till you came, Haruka.'_

* * *

><p>"Miss Seryna Davion, 28 years old, a private firm secretary, has successfully completed a cross-Channel swim in the Strait of Dover. The renowned strait, which is also referred to as the Strait of Calais spans over 33 kilometers with an average depth of 30 meters. Channel Crossing Authorities has authorized, observed and authenticated Miss Davion's feat after she has triumphantly finished a preliminary test on a 10-km scale prior to allowing this magnificent achievement." A male British reporter announced on the international news channel before the camera panned over the person on the headlines.<p>

"First of all, I am not a competitive swimmer, more of an individual who is quite passionate on what I am fond of. Swimming the channel… it represents this passion on overcoming all the challenges or barriers that stand between me and success in life. I am just like any other normal person. I too… have a lot of fears and insecurities, but challenging the unknown and coming out triumphant is an accomplishment that I had to achieve in order for me to put all those things to rest. I believe that each of us is capable of doing something extraordinary or magnificent, one way or another, be it small or enormous since realizing a goal coming into fruition is inherent to the indomitable will of the human spirit." Seryna Davion confidently and sincerely proclaimed while being interviewed.

With a long sigh, Haruka pressed the remote control to turn off the television inside her room and threw a contemplative gaze at her study table before cautiously making her towards it. She gingerly took a seat on the chair while debating if she should open the letter handed to her by Hibiki just before they went their separate ways en route to their respective homes.

_**-oxo-**_

"Haruka, _he_ gave this to me personally during lunch… Miss Takahashi seemed to have helped him get a temporary school pass as she was with him when they visited me at the swim team club room." Hibiki said to her as she received the letter.

"Is that why… you… told me you had something else to do at lunch?"

"Yes, I got a call from the faculty office during the third period informing me about Miss Takahashi wanting to discuss some matters." The swim team captain explained before continuing.

"Are you just… giving up on him?"

"Hibiki… I… I still don't know what to do. Letting him go… making him stay… coming with him... if everything could have been… simple and easy. But life doesn't work out that way." Haruka softly answered while feeling the edges of the small envelop that contained Heero's letter.

"True… not all things is simple about life... however, the challenges and trials that we encounter are there to make us a stronger if not a better person. It helps us grow… into a matured individual. The experience it brings is vital on how we would face and handle the next hardship that life throws upon us."

"Hibiki…"

"You've changed Haruka… you've really grown since Heero came into your life. Maturity may be measured by the logic or soundness behind our decisions. However, from how I've seen it from you… true maturity is a result of standing firm on your decision whether it is right or wrong."

"That is just my… own stubbornness. Determination doesn't entirely define maturity."

"It does not, Haruka. But in your pursuit of happiness, you have unknowingly acquired such… passion and confidence for what you believe in. You were always happy-go-lucky back then… but whenever you were with Heero… your sense of purpose was so powerful and inspiring… it is something I admire and envy from you the most." Hibiki reasoned while looking at her keenly.

_**-oxo-**_

It has been three days since her tearful and heartfelt talk with her mother. Ever since then Haruka had put into her heart and mind the words of wisdom imparted by the woman who gave birth to her. She was still confused, undecided on her next move… but most of all she was frightened. She was hounded by her fears, insecurities and a plethora of possibilities. She was scared on what she would feel the moment she confirms he has already returned to the future. But she was also terrified at the prospect of him ending up with someone else instead if ever she decided to go with him. It was something she quietly admitted her heart could never take. The raven haired beauty knew deep inside though that losing Heero forever meant killing the part of her which would solely acknowledge him.

Where does she stand?

What would she do?

When will she truly decide?

Yes, she might have already broken up with him, but the lovely young woman never stopped loving the brooding and taciturn mobile suit pilot. Yes, it could take a considerable amount of time to completely get over him… but Haruka would only be lying to herself if she claims that she can still love someone greater or at the very least on the same level as that of Heero.

It was something bound to happen only once in a lifetime.

A love so intense… so powerful… so true as what she feels for the Prussian eyed young man.

Brushing aside her thoughts for the moment, she carefully peeled open the small envelope before unfolding the paper inside containing Heero's letter.

* * *

><p><em>Haruka,<em>

_Life is a never ending journey filled with mystery and discovery. It is full of surprises, unexpected events and uncontrolled circumstances. This, I think, results to wonderful and meaningful experiences that we treasure later on as precious memories. The times we spent together were shining moments of what we are capable of, they are the finest examples of what we could achieve._

_I am really sorry, I wasn't able to say farewell last time. Please, let me take this opportunity to make amends of my shortcomings. I want you to know that I am deeply grateful for being given the chance to have met and be with you. Even if it was brief, believe me when I tell you that I will cherish all the moments we were together. I was able to experience many things in life that I haven't been aware of, to live passionately, to dream freely, and of course, to believe ceaselessly._

_You must go on and live life to the fullest. You are one very special and amazing woman. You are strong, full of passion and determination. You are brave, much braver than anyone that I have faced, on and off the battlefield. You are wonderful and inspiring as you can drive the people around you to achieve heights they have never attained before. I know this because you moved me, consciously and unconsciously to be a better person._

_A reason to live on, a principle to hold dearly and a belief to stand for is what I think makes us capable of holding this candle we call emotions. It shines brightest despite countless adversities, it could burn us when we falter but in the end, its light would constantly remind us that there is hope through every hardship we need to face._

_I am so glad to have met you as I never understood the true meaning of purpose till I fell for you._

_Yours always till eternity,_

_Heero_

* * *

><p>"<em>Goodbye… Haruka."<em>

Though he was not physically present… his voice seemed to echo somewhere deep into the recesses of her heart. Despite its mild and assuring tone… it was so powerful and ever consuming no different to a loud piercing cry that stabbed cleanly through the sheets of her soul.

"H-Heero…"

Tears of sorrow rained down her sky blue orbs.

More bitter than the ones that fell after she learned the tragic truth about Heero Yuy.

Her chest… tightened and loosened as sobs of anguish escaped from its grasp.

"…_Maturity may be measured by the logic or soundness behind our decisions. However, from how I've seen it from you… true maturity is a result of standing firm on your decision whether it is right or wrong."_ She recounted Hibiki's words before it slowly ebbed from her mind.

"Maturity… decisions…"

"…_Decisions made from the heart would always be supported by the heart. Should it go right or wrong… your heart will never turn against you."_ Her mother's counsel reminded Haruka as she felt something scorching burn inside her chest.

"My… heart…"

"_...Always, decide where your happiness truly lies. There will be problems and challenges along the way… but that is life. It can never be perfect. However, everything will turn out fine as long as your happiness is with you."_ She reflected… as if hearing the sagely advise unconditionally provided by her mother.

"My… happiness…"

"_For the first time in my life… I felt alive. How to be alive… How to be… truly alive… How to live… be happy and contented. It was all because of you…"_

"My… joy…"

"_The joy you gave me was priceless. It was overwhelming… it made me believe… as I never had any hope till you came into my life."_

"My… hope…"

"_You are so precious to me, Haruka… more than you'll ever know… more than you or anyone else can even imagine."_

"…. Is you… Heero."

"_I love you so much, Haruka."_ His deep voice closed before it dissipated somewhere at the most unfathomable alcove within her heart.

"For always… for eternity."

"…_Who else can better understand him, other than someone who has also faced the same perils and experiences? Simply put… how could you attempt to understand something you have the faintest idea in dealing with?"_

"_Know your place, Haruka."_

What would you do?

When your back is pressed against the wall, pressure coming from all sides, and the fate of the one you hold dear hangs in a balance?

Would you waver?

Would you give up?

Would you just walk away?

'_It is time… for me to make a stand. To fully stake my claim and fight for the one I love. I won't live the rest of my life wondering… thinking what could have been when regret is all that is left. Forever is still too short of a measure for me to express my whole feelings… my love, happiness, joy and hopes.'_

If her resolve could be gauged, she would compare it to the alloy his mobile suit was made.

It would never waver anymore.

Her heart, mind and soul have agreed on her final decision.

She will… bequeath everything for Heero.

"No, Relena… I know my place. You may know the Heero two… three years ago better than me. But no one, not even you could possibly even hope to understand where Heero is now. What he has reached and attained! And my place is by his side. That's where I belong. Same as me, he has a place where he belongs and it is nowhere else but by my side!"

The phantoms of her fears, insecurities and disillusionment vanished into nothingness the moment Haruka made her claim clearly and firmly.

The clouds of doubt and anxiety slowly dissipated from her troubled mind before it was replaced with a renewed strength and unwavering hope. A determined and resolute conviction on where her happiness and joy truly belongs.

However, she was just about to relish this newfound resolve when her memories reminded her of one particular and very important detail.

"_Until when… will you be here?"_

"_About… five more days."_

And it has been five days since.

'_No! Heero will be leaving today!'_

Alarmingly, Haruka threw a glimpse at the wall clock and found that it was already twelve minutes past ten in the evening. This leaves her barely two hours before the day ends and that is… provided Heero would depart exactly before the date changes.

'_I must go! I will go with him!'_

The raven haired beauty hastily opened her closet before reaching in then throwing out a pale brown mid-sized tote bag. She quickly filled it with a few personal articles and clothes. Her mind was racing on what else she needed to bring when her cornflower eyes landed on the two cute stuff toys that were laid on top of her bed.

"Yuki… Chairo… you two are coming with mama. We're going after papa!" Haruka decided before stashing the white and brown stuffed puppies inside the tote bag.

She debated whether to bring the pair of gold fish swimming inside the glass bowl but decided against it after considering the paradoxical repercussion it might caused when she travels with Heero.

That is… of course, if she manages to catch up with him before he leaves.

* * *

><p>Quietly, Haruka flung the tote bag over the wall of their gated residence. The lovely young woman was still pondering on how she would scale the fence before someone lightly patted her shoulder. She turned her head and fearfully gazed at the other person only to heave a sigh of relief upon recognizing it was her mother.<p>

"Mother?"

She only smiled at her and nodded in understanding before pulling out the key from her pocket to open their gate.

"Thank you… thank you, Mother!" Haruka tearfully uttered as she hugged her mother tightly.

"I'm going with Heero, Mother… please… forgive me. I… I do hope you and Father would understand. I'm going to really miss you, Dad and especially Toshio." She continued while her mother embraced her firmly in return.

"Don't worry about us. Go. Chase your happiness. You must cling tightly to your joy. We… will be waiting for your return." The elder Morishima comfortingly told her.

The pretty campus idol was not sure how to answer. She could only squeeze her mom's hand in response.

Her mother kissed her lightly on the forehead before unlocking and opening the gates.

"Farewell and take care, my child."

Haruka looked deeply into her mother's eyes as she nodded repeatedly.

"Good bye, Mother!"

She slowly took a few steps outside, before turning and waving back at her mother.

Her mom smiled back in return, seeing this Haruka shifted her gaze ahead then broke into a run towards the village exit.

'_Wait for me, Heero! Please! I'll be there!'_

* * *

><p>It was already half an hour past twelve midnight. A lone figure stood at the middle of the airstrip beside the towering form of Gundam Epyon. Light snow fell from the dark skies, carried down gently by the constantly swirling gale. The individual had his cold, steely, Prussian blue orbs fixed at the perimeter fence and gates of Sakura Yamato Private Airfield. He was… illogically waiting and hoping against all odds that for some reason… she would arrive.<p>

The person had been standing idle for the last hour after neatly stashing the articles he utilized during his tenure inside one of the closed down airport's hangars. He had already secured his temporary domicile and made sure that no incriminating evidence of his brief stay there would be easily found should someone ever happen to linger inside the abandoned airstrip.

Yet why was Heero Yuy, the ever consummate Perfect Soldier still lingering within the airfield's premises?

For all reason and logic… he should have left even before the change of date – which was exactly at midnight to make certain that his presence here in the past is never discovered and considered just another closed book of his young yet quite colorful past.

The answers could only be found inside his heart.

His feelings for the lovely young woman he fell in love with never receded despite the fact that she has already let him go and gave up on him. Even his mind was quite adamant in agreement with this decision. Though the brown haired boy knew that he was actually waiting for no one… his soul was also persistent in remaining for the time being.

The snowflakes drifted lazily, brittle, intricately designed crystals that melt with the slightest touch.

Heero exhaled deeply, releasing a mist of warm air as he extended both hands to catch the smoothly falling snow. By all accounts and measures, he was all set and good to go. The feel of his black pilot suit underneath his mocha brown trench coat left a foreign sensation on his skin. It was… different and quite vague which was odd when considered all the times he wore the outfit whenever he was piloting a mobile suit. The Perfect Soldier shook his head sideways and smiled sadly, for he knew that in his heart… he doesn't want to leave.

He doesn't want to go back to where he _should_ be.

Yet he also acknowledged that his time here was already up and gone. He has to avoid further tampering with the events of the past if he wishes to keep away from reshaping the future they have built after the Eve Wars.

"_Heero…"_

"Huh?" He wondered, turning his head to scan at his surroundings.

Was it carried by the gentle gale?

There was no one… he was all alone.

"_Heero…"_

"Where?" He asked at himself, while searching for the source of the voice.

Was it brought by the light breeze?

Nothing.

The cobalt blue eyed young man was all alone at the airfield's vastness.

"_Heero!"_

There it was again… yet the call was more intense than the previous ones.

He grunted upon recognizing what it was.

It was only the call of former times… the past.

"Haruka…" He whispered in sorrow as the specters of yesterday began haunting his whole being.

Nostalgia… melancholia…

They were in full force, striking all his sensitive chords repeatedly on a tune he was all familiar with.

Opening on the instance they were having a snowball fight during their first date as a couple.

"_You don't play fair, Heero!" Haruka said in between giggles as she threw another snowball at him, "You always hit me with your snowballs! Are you a baseball pitcher too?"_

During those moments they were busy building their respective snowmen.

"_Your snowman has EDGES! He looks more like the one you built during the Founder's Festival. It's like a robot or something!" The raven haired beauty blurted out before laughing wholeheartedly at him._

While they were splashing snow at each other.

"_Why don't you just admit it? You're glad to be here with me!" Haruka implored as she splattered a heap of snow dust at him._

And that occasion she revealed to him how much she relishes his… signature grunt of acknowledgment.

"_You always kill the mood with that grunt! I can't help but smile and get distracted when you do that!"_

"_But…" He tried to reason out yet she was quick to place her index finger on top of his lips._

"_I understand. It's who you are. And I will accept everything about you. That's how… important you are to me."_

Of course… that was before she knew the whole story about him.

Yet Heero never placed any blame on her. Not even for one instant. The thought never even crossed his mind.

He loves her that much.

The mobile suit pilot was taken off his reminiscence when he was alerted to the electronic chimes originating from the highly advanced operating system.

Like a wakeup call… the ghosts of their past vanished into thin air soon after.

"It's time." Heero uttered after checking his wrist watch.

It was already an hour past midnight.

The brown haired young man easily boarded the colossal mobile suit through the retractor cable before securing the safety belts as he mounted the cockpit.

_**["We are 60 minutes past the mandated departure time. Are you still expecting the arrival of designate user Morishima Haruka?"]**_

"No… Epyon… I… actually might have been hoping for a miracle but, such things only happen to those who are worthy."

_**["Change of directives?"]**_

"There's… there's no need. We will proceed as planned… despite the delay." He commanded through voice prompt.

_**["Affirmative, initiating launch procedures."]**_

"Let's head back… to where we should rightfully be, EPYON."

The Ultracompact fusion generator was already warmed up, it didn't take long for him raise the fearsome mobile suit off the ground. Fully banking on the Gundanium plating for radar stealth, Heero knew that he could damage the natural progression of technology if there was to be any visual account aside from Haruka of his mobile suit on this era.

The dark crimson behemoth's torso twisted counterclockwise before its legs bent backwards, forming the twin heads of its double-headed dragon mobile armor configuration. Both of its claws which were located at each forearm adjusted forward as its pair of hands retracted. The heat rod dangled from its rear and acted as its tail while the Gundam Epyon streaked hot towards the atmosphere.

"Goodbye… Haruka."

* * *

><p>Tote bag clutched tightly underneath her arm, Haruka continued to sprint past the countryside towards her destination. Her lungs were furiously pumping air into her bloodstream as she made a mad dash en route for Sakura Yamato Private Airport. The pretty campus idol had an impressive record during her P.E. Class on terrestrial locomotion or running-related activities. She was putting all her innate skills in full employ as she rushed in the direction of the airstrip to chase after the young man who undeniable owns the entirety of her affections.<p>

'_Heero… please… wait for me! I'm coming with you!'_

The lightly falling snow amidst the dark evening skies served as the backdrop of her wild pursuit. Her brown snow boots crunched a steady rhythm on the ground while her white snow coat provided the needed deterrent on the cool climate unleashed by the current winter season. Powered by her fiery determination and unyielding love for the mobile suit pilot, Haruka pressed on. The newfound courage and relentless will to challenge the distance, time and ambient temperature made up her driving force on staking claim for the love she could never give up.

'_It's my fault why it all came down to this! Please give me a chance to get to him!'_

The total distance needed to cover she estimated was about an hour worth of sprinting. Haruka took a quick glimpse on her watch only to realize that she had already been running for more than half an hour already yet the cornflower eyed young woman was nowhere near the midpoint of her journey. She deduced that the weather condition had slightly hampered her from utilizing the fullest extent of her capabilities.

'_I'm just nearing the halfway mark… but I've been running for almost an hour already… Why is this happening right now?!'_

Pressing her bag closer, Haruka rushed onwards, frustration and desperation mounting up inside her. Despite the cool atmosphere, she knew she was already sweating profusely in her attempt to catch up with Heero. But what could she do? Considering the current time and even during the day the road towards the private airstrip was rarely crossed by vehicles. She couldn't even use her bicycle if she wanted to because of the slippery ground caused by melted snow.

'_Am I paying the price for my cowardice and indecisiveness? I don't want to lose him… I can't be without him!'_

Each passing second, for every passing minute… time continued to wind down for Haruka. Briefly, the raven haired young woman was reminded of the instance she cut classes to check Heero's apartment after learning his sudden transfer out from Maya Takahashi. The feeling… of being abandoned… of being left behind was now an ever growing concern inside her thoughts. She dreaded the prospect of reliving the same experience as it would severely break down whatever hope that has been accumulating inside her chest since making the choice of going after Heero.

'_I can't… I mustn't… I… don't… I… I won't give up on you anymore Heero! I want to embrace this feeling… that the two of us would always be together!'_

Yet her body could only take so much. Her chest, lungs and heart… had its physical limitations. She knew that they were about to give up on her unless she takes a few minutes of rest. Against her own will… she slowly came to a stop, huffing, puffing and wheezing for breath. The lovely young woman slightly bent over, placing both palms on top of her knees as she caught her breath, planning only to spend a few precious seconds of rest before resuming her mad dash.

'_I will… never stop loving you… even if my life… is exhausted in doing so…'_

She carefully took one step forward, followed by another, and another… soon enough Haruka had resumed her pace. There was only a quarter of the total distance left that the raven haired beauty needed to cover. Yet as she checked her wristwatch, the sky blue eyed young lady found out that there was only a quarter left before one o'clock in the morning. She had been running… for more than an hour already.

'_I'm too late…I've… I've really lost you now… Heero…'_

In spite of such knowledge and realization, Haruka continued to run… much faster than before, much swifter than she could, much quicker than she ever did in her whole life. There was no more logic in pushing onwards, yet she wanted to still hold on… to whatever hope there was left.

If there was ever any hope for their love to begin with.

Sweat was pouring down her temple, down her brows and down her cheeks, yet she waved them off. What mattered most to Haruka right now… was to at least even catch a glimpse… or a last look on Heero. Or… if by some stroke of luck or… strange twist of fate… or a miracle through Divine Intervention… he would still be there… waiting for her.

Those were the only things… assumptions… left for Haruka.

It was enough to drive her onward.

When hope is nowhere in sight, when turning a blind eye to reality is the lone opinion, when believing your emotions is the last resort… she would gladly take them.

She would readily accept them.

It is said that the weakest but most dangerous opponent on the field is the one with everything to lose. They tend to be rash, frantic and single-minded yet their trump card lies with the fact that they are both frustrated and desperate. They are willing to do all that it takes to overcome their shortcomings.

Haruka was in no different position.

She could easily be classified as the combatant with everything to lose yet so little to gain.

But no matter how little or small it was… Heero meant everything for her.

Soon as she saw the outlines of the private airport, the young woman became more invigorated and moved even quicker like that of a possessed individual. Her cornflower blue eyes widened slightly as she caught sight of the hulking mobile suit standing at the far end of the airfield.

"T-That's… that's… Mr. Epyon!" Haruka blurted as she increased her pace.

'_He's still here… Heero… you… you've waited for me!'_

She was closing in on the fences… probably just another five minute run from her spot. However, her view of the mobile suit was obstructed as she passed a long row of trees and shrubs leading to the airport. She felt her adrenalin rushing madly inside her body… her strength was flowing back... her hopes were being restored… she wasn't going to lose him!

She has a chance… and she will fight anything… tooth and nail… that stood on her way!

She would be with Heero!

She would tell him that she's sorry, she'll ask for his forgiveness… that she wants another chance, she… she would throw herself at his feet if need be…she will tell him how much she still loves him!

She will do everything! All that it takes!

They will be together, now and forever.

'_Wait for me… Heero…. I'm almost there! I'm…'_

Haruka had just cleared the dense row of foliage and trees. She was just a few meters away from the fences when a low roar followed by the deep long growl of thrusters broke through the silence and stillness of the night.

"_W-what…?'_

Her cornflower blue orbs widened in apparent disbelief as a billow of smoke followed by a streak of azure darted upwards the atmosphere.

The mobile suit Epyon had just launched.

It was taking Heero along with it while she was left behind.

"No…" Haruka uttered as she gazed at the spectacle.

The pretty campus idol hurriedly made her way towards the fences after spotting a small torn-off section which she was sure that Heero always used to enter the closed down airport's premises. She clambered on both knees to get through it before desperately staring at the quickly ascending mobile suit.

"No…"

She was just a bit late.

Just a few minutes… a measly small amount of time.

She was almost there… but still late.

It had been but a tad difference that spelled her defeat… her utter failure.

"No…"

'_I… I shouldn't have wasted my time to rest!'_

A few precious minutes, that was all she needed!

It cost her eternity.

She had lost him.

'_He was just there! I could've reached him! I should've shouted!'_

The brown haired young man was just an echo from her a while ago but now he was disappearing from her life.

Forever.

Entirely.

"No…"

Saline… hot… crystalline… and bitter.

Her tears streamed downwards from her sky blue eyes as the man she had solely cherished… is now gone.

She could only watch helplessly as the mobile suit that would ferry Heero back to his time swiftly retreated to the heavens.

Her mind, body, heart and soul took no comfort, as they could only wail in anguish.

Her feelings for him… so pure, honest and profound lay in ashes.

"HEERO!" Haruka cried out at the top of her lungs.

She gave chase.

Running towards the spot where his mobile suit previously stood.

As if adding insult to injury, her snow boots skidded over the melted snow causing Haruka to fall nearly face flat on the ground.

Fate and destiny had been very cruel.

It mocked and spitted on her misfortune as she nursed her bruised knee.

It would have been best if he was long gone when she arrived… but to witness him leaving… it was the worst and hardest slap she had ever received on her face.

It was a very bad joke… a very horrible tease… a terrible sense of humor for letting her taste a small ounce of hope before extinguishing it away completely.

Haruka could only weep for her loss as she called out his name repeatedly.

It was very tough.

'_Why didn't I decide anytime sooner?'_

It was too hard to swallow.

'_Why did it have to come to this?'_

It was too difficult to bear.

'_Why did I not realize it earlier?'_

The cobalt blue eyed boy was now vanishing from her life… permanently.

Now… she's only left with nothing but pain, sorrow and regret.

"I'm sorry, Heero! I'm so sorry!"

During your darkest hour… what would you do?

Your passion… your dream… your pride and joy … your happiness and comfort… your love… your hope… is taken from you.

"I'm so sorry, Heero!"

Her tears trickled down endlessly as the distance between them became wider and wider. He was disappearing from her once again… like a shooting star… similar to his arrival.

Heero would be gone… eternally.

"Don't leave me, Heero!" Haruka uttered in sorrow as she gazed at the quickly diminishing form of the Epyon till it was nothing more but a speck in the skies.

She was left with nothing.

She had lost everything.

She could only scramble for something... as her hopes died down like the burning flames of a fire extinguished by a powerful torrent of water.

"Don't… don't take him… away… from me…"

She was… no different to someone who was about to be totally consumed by the earth after walking into a pit of quicksand.

She could only cling on to a large stray branch for dear life while a wrathful tidal wave devastated all there is around her.

'_Oh God, I love him so much!'_

The raven haired beauty sobbed and wailed as she tried to accept the fact that no matter how pitiful she was… Heero won't be returning… ever again.

In the most terrible times, when we have nothing else to lose… human nature has its own innate defensive mechanism for us to hold on to our sanity.

Speak out your mind freely… express the truth behind it without any reservations. Open the windows of your soul and unlock the doors to your heart. For failure to do so… these bottled up thoughts and emotions only builds up… it would only drive the possibility of ending in a catatonic state.

Haruka… pushed and thrown all over… her mind left into an awful wreck… her heart smashed into a million shards… and her soul… battered in oblivion.

Yet there was something the lovely young woman prayed and stubbornly held on to as everything was sucked into nothingness.

Gathering whatever was left to her… she opened her lips and shouted a pair of words ceaselessly.

Sharing, proclaiming and expressing every essential truth and fearless hope contained inside her heart.

Haruka profusely bled warm, bittersweet tears as she spoke them… over and over again.

It was mystifying… and awe inspiring as she spoke them in the most heartrending manner.

Two words.

Only two words.

She may have preferred three words to admit how much he means to her.

She required no less than four words to respond on his emotions.

She never had any second thoughts on unleashing five words to tell him how important he is in her life.

But she only needed two words to define now, tomorrow, forever… eternity.

Two words.

Just two words.

Poignantly… she shouted this pair of words contained at the very core of her heart and soul incessantly.

Over and over again.

Again… and again… and again.

Two words.

Just… two words.

* * *

><p>The advancements in mobile suit technology recently incorporated by Quatre and Trowa proved their worth as similar to the Wing Gundam, the crimson behemoth Epyon encountered little to no difficulty in making its ascent towards Earth's atmosphere. Heero keenly surveyed the thermal readouts found on the lower right corner of the main panel as he piloted the mobile suit. The Gundam Pilot noted that the heat levels were normal and way below threshold as the Gundam Epyon continued its escape from the planet's inherent gravitational pull.<p>

'_So far… so good.'_

He spared a quick glance at the diagnostic readings presented by the highly advanced operational system and was pleased upon learning that everything had been working according to their specifications. He returned his focus on the navigational system to cross-check his plotted course. The brown haired boy steadied his grip on the throttle sticks of his mobile suit after seeing that he was running in line with the designated coordinates.

'_Maybe… I… I should… turn back… then try again once more…'_

Yet even as his thoughts implored him, Heero could not bring himself to break his own promise. He considered himself a man of his word… and he was certain to honor his pledge with Haruka of understanding whatever her decision was. He would accept and live with it, even though it was the most life-changing and future defining judgment handed by anyone to him. He would see to it… even to its harshest end. Heero loved Haruka so much that he was all too willing to comply with her wishes.

Despite the fact that it was also the most painful burden he had to bear for the rest of his life.

That of losing the one you love most for eternity.

His cobalt blue eyes sadly wandered on the picture he had clipped at the lower left corner of his main display. It was the portrait taken inside the Arcade Center's Photo booth the evening that forever changed everything between them. It had unbelievably survived unscathed the explosion that ravaged half of Wing Gundam's right torso during his berserker rage that almost killed Wufei.

'_My lucky charm... one of the last mementos I'd be keeping to remind me of Haruka.'_

The Epyon mightily surged upwards in its mobile armor mode similar to the beast of legend where its design was derived from. It streaked towards the heavens with undaunted resolve as the mobile suit gained distance between the skies and the earth from below. Heero narrowed his eyes as he guided the crimson behemoth with unmatched expertise while keeping in check the plotted vectors on his navigational console.

'_I am… really going to miss you, Haruka.'_

Soon as he unconsciously uttered the words within his thoughts a golden yellow luminescence filled the Epyon's cockpit. It was followed by a stream of images… a whole host of it, suddenly, mercilessly and ravenously stormed through his mind. The flashes contained all the memories of his time with the most important person that came into his life.

"Damn it, Epyon… what are you doing?!"

The sentient operating system was only silent and instead of replying, a surge of reminiscence was further unleashed… tormenting the fragile heart of the now beleaguered Gundam Pilot.

"What the…"

"_Say… Yuy-kun, do you like autumn?"_

Her voice… drifted through his senses, it was so light… like it was carried by a gentle gale.

A rain of dried leaves showered both of them as Haruka threw a whole bunch of leaves up in the air. His eyes widened slightly before softening while gazing at the sight before him. The raven haired young woman had her arms extended as she danced and moved gracefully while the wind blew gently. Haruka was… simply breathtaking… she was akin to an angel that has landed and graced this earth.

"_Here, take this!"_ Haruka suddenly remarked, before shooting up from her chair and leaning swiftly towards him.

The brown haired boy was caught off guard as she unexpectedly placed her hand at the back of his head. His cobalt blue irises could only marvel in awe as Haruka closed her eyes and planted her moist lips above the area where his brows meet.

"_I don't know what's in your thoughts or what you feel right now. I just want you to know that I'm here for you… whatever your endeavors are, Yuy-kun."_

Those words she uttered while his head was gently resting on the crook of her shoulders the first time they visited the View Deck Park. He could never forget how she pressed herself tightly on his back while they cruised on that motorcycle ride on their way to the park. The conversation that followed made Heero more unguarded in front of Haruka and allowed her to slowly close down the barrier between them.

"_I'll make it up to you."_

It was the first time that someone has ever kissed him on the cheek and that someone also happens to be the first person who kissed him… at the area between his brows. Earlier, she had unwittingly and reflexively slapped him on the cheek after his treatment of her sprained foot. The lovely campus idol had shrieked and cried out when he fixed the pulled muscle… and to convey her apology… Haruka swiftly kissed his cheek.

"_I don't want to lose you… You're the most important person in my life."_

She whispered gently… amidst the sobs and tears. He finally dropped the dagger to his side, before gently peeling away from Haruka's embrace to look at her. The raven haired young woman lifted her face and eventually met his gaze. He saw the initial worry reflected on her red puffy eyes while she looked into his. Haruka blinked repeatedly… before a soft smile finally appeared from her lips with a few more tears trailing down her eyes. It was that night… when all hell broke loose. The evening he finally admitted to himself how important she truly was to him.

"_You dance well, Yuy-kun."_

There at the grand ballroom inside Eurasia, they held each other close… tightly. They danced with one another to the soft tune and romantic rhythm of that _song_. It was the moment… he never thought in his wildest imagination that could ever happen. He and Haruka on the dance floor… are swaying close with each other as the band played that very unforgettable song. It was also the instance Heero realized that he was already near the edge… of whether to discontinue or proceed with the emotions he held for the raven haired young woman.

'_It never happened to me before… and it will never happen to me… ever again, only with you Haruka. Only with you.'_

"_I'm so much in love with you!"_

Those words… how could he ever forget the first time she boldly announced her true feelings for him? On that same evening after they danced, when snow first fell… the two of them inside that hotel room. He was completely caught off guard… unaware. Haruka came out of the bathroom, wrapped only in a towel… confronting him and declaring her love for him. He could never forget a single detail of that night, the Christmas Eve when both of them finally became honest on their feelings for each other. It was a first for both of them… not only physically but also emotionally. They became one. One body, one mind, one heart and one soul.

"_I want to eat the last in one, single chomp!"_

Haruka declared while smiling slyly before he innocently supplied the last Takoyaki ball inside her mouth. It was followed by her witty acting and his… naiveté that resulted in Haruka stuffing the half of what remains of the Takoyaki ball back into his mouth as they shared a deep and passionate kiss.

"…_Where you are is where I will be. They say home is where the heart is. I agree with that saying because your heart is the place my heart considers as home…" _

She truthfully told him with her face gently flushed pink while her cornflower orbs softly glowed. The lovely campus idol was like a Yamato Nadesiko as she wore that traditional Japanese white Yukata tied with a red obi sash. She looked so serene and pure… like an angel… or a goddess that had descended from the heavens. He was unable to stop himself, seeing the gift she gave him, how lovely she looked… and how their emotions for each other spoke soon after.

"…_Don't you want me anymore? Don't you need me anymore? Don't… don't you love me anymore?"_

Those pitiful words she uttered after he crushed her heart that night he cowardly and suddenly disappeared from her life. He tried his hardest not to reveal himself… that he was just outside her room. He had… unintentionally heard her agonizing cries and wails while he kept himself hidden by her veranda. It was natural for Haruka to react in such a way… he had just left her without any explanation… he just vanished without even leaving any word for her.

"_I miss you… So much… it hurts."_

Haruka admitted wholeheartedly while looking at him tenderly with those sky blue irises… spilling all the yearnings of her soul. He was gently wiping the tears away from her cheeks when she said those words. His immediate response had been purely driven by love… by passion. He swiftly pulled her close into his arms before kissing her deeply in her lips. He was utterly relieved… and extremely happy… he was definitely glad that she was there… alive… he had successfully rescued her. It was the sweetest kiss they exchanged after his abandonment of her, Heero surmised, it could never be rivaled considering the near death experience they had just weathered a few moments earlier.

"_No. I can't wait any longer… you've made me miss you so much for far too long."_

She decidedly replied before leaning towards him and joining their lips once again. It was the same evening of his arrival… a few hours after he rescued Haruka and both of them were inside the third hangar of the abandoned Sakura Yamato airport. He had just finished his part of admission, his half of their love story. Emotions and tensions were running at an all time high for both of them… pushing the lovers to finally succumb on the pent up feelings and passion that had been brewing inside their hearts and souls. He considered it the most passionate and most unforgettable moment of love that they shared with each other. Their feelings were heightened… their senses were highly susceptible… and their love manifested itself in the fullest, most breathtaking and most captivating form.

"_I love you so much, Heero. Always."_

"H-Haruka…" Heero uttered as a blinding brilliance enveloped the cockpit's entireness, bathing him with shining light from all three major display screens.

Soon as the cockpit returned to its usual dimness and the reminiscences dissipated, Heero was astounded to realize that everything had only happened within a span of few minutes. Currently, the Epyon was about to escape Earth's atmosphere and racing madly towards its borders when he noticed some particles floating inside his headgear. The Gundam Pilot was able to recognize that the fleeting moments he was now witnessing were occurring in a distorted and sluggish continuum. It was a clear indication that the Epyon System had once again enhanced his senses as everything slowed down drastically. Within this small window which is but a fraction in real time… he was able to discern that those particles… sparkled and gleamed like crystals within his helmet.

He smiled bitterly upon identifying them.

"Of course… those are…" Heero uttered as his cobalt blue eyes wandered and gazed at the floating crystal-like particles.

"…My tears."

He had changed, indeed.

He can feel pain now… emotional pain.

He now knows what sorrow and anguish is.

He had truly learned how to love.

He just had to give up on his hope.

'_I… I wish I could go back and try again…'_

"Epyon…" Heero attempted to summon at the highly advanced operating system but was distracted by the red beeping light indicating an incoming transmission.

"Huh?!"

He was astonished to see a communication patch sent to him at such an occasion. No one ever knew or was even aware of his highly encrypted frequency… and considering the technology present… it was impossible for anything or anyone to detect the Gundam Epyon.

_**[Incoming Transmission.]**_

"Patch it through, Epyon." He authorized… still wondering while lost in thoughts on the suddenness of such a strange phenomenon.

'_W-What?!' _His heart skipped a few beats the instant he heard it.

The message was clear and concise.

The sender was no doubt… it could only be from the one person that completed him.

It only contained two words.

Two words that defined forever.

Eternity.

"DON'T! GO!"

"H-Haruka?!"

They were only but two words.

Yet it was powerful.

It carried everything she wanted to tell him.

His heart hammered violently in his chest… its beats reverberated repeatedly deep into his soul.

"DON'T! GO!"

Her voice was poignant and all consuming.

It was heartrending and full of lamentation.

"DON'T! GO!"

Her words contained her deepest hopes and truest desires.

It was bound with the purest love and sincerity that she wholly offers.

"DON'T! GO!"

It was for him.

She wants him back.

She needs him to return.

The Gundam Pilot abruptly halted his mobile suit from further ascent. He was left speechless after his mobile suit's newly upgraded powerful main camera displayed a freshly acquired streaming feed.

'_Haruka!'_

A lone figure could be found just a couple of meters from his launch area earlier. Down on her knees, her bag and its contents strewn on the side, both arms crossed tightly above her chest… he was greatly stunned as the camera zoomed its focus even further… revealing Haruka's swollen red eyes and tear-stricken face on his main screen while she repeatedly shouted those words.

"DON'T! GO!"

He didn't need to think for a while or pause for a second.

His decision was clear.

"Epyon, we're heading back!" Heero ordered yet the words had hardly left him when the sentient AI quickly responded.

_**["Coordinates for return vector have been plotted."]**_

"Roger that Epyon, its now appearing on the nav console."

'_Haruka, I'm coming back… I won't make you wait any more!''_

* * *

><p>The lightly falling snow from the skies… was like a multitude of tears raining down from the heavens. Slouched, exhausted and defeated, Haruka could only cry solemnly in utter frustration. Her heart was heavy… much too heavy to bear. She had just missed him for but a few minutes… yet now they were once again separated by time… forever, irrevocably.<p>

'_Just a few more seconds… I just needed a few more seconds!'_

Was this fate's way of slapping her by the cheek and spitting at her face?

Was this destiny's idea of irony… giving her that small bit ounce of hope when there was really nothing to begin with?

'_Why is fate so cruel to you and me, Heero? Why did destiny let us meet when it's apparent that we were never meant to be?!'_

Of course, there was no answer.

In the olden days, they say… that one's soul mate is already determined since birth. Soul mates they say… were bound to find each other, deliberately or accidentally. Each side is a half that would complete the other half. In most cases they stay together and end up spending the rest of their lives with each other. However, there are also a few, selected instances in which both halves would meet but eventually have to separate from one another.

'_Why did you even gave me a taste of what happiness truly is? When I can't cherish it with the one I love!'_

Did fate and destiny only made a fool out of her?

Their love… no matter how much they wanted to be with each other was impossible.

She belongs to the here and now.

He belongs to the then and tomorrow.

Yet she was also aware of her own shortcomings.

Haruka could point fingers at fate, destiny, their circumstances and any other possible excuse.

But the lovely young woman knew… she was well past that.

During the brief span of time Haruka came to know and eventually fell in love with Heero, she had changed… whether it be for the better or worst… she has grown… she became matured in her own way.

'_It's my entire fault why it all came down to this! I'm the one who drove Heero away!'_

She was human… she was prone to committing mistakes. She had her limitations… but she is also vulnerable to fears, errors and insecurities. It's what made her human.

'_I'm so sorry, Heero! I'm so sorry that I let my fears and insecurities get the best of me!'_

The raven haired campus idol choked repeatedly and wept earnestly as she acknowledged her own faults. Yes, she loved him and trusted him, but such emotions… uncertainty, anxiety and jealousy was part of her being human.

'_I even blamed you when we first got separated… for being scared and having uncertainties but I ended up doing the same thing!'_

Deep in her heart she knew, he could never hear her words even if she wanted to tell it to him in person. Heero was no longer there. He had made the trip back to his own time. She was now only left with his memories and the painful realization of her mistakes.

Heero was gone to her, forever.

'_I'm really sorry, Heero! Please come back to me, I promise I will never ever let you go again!'_

It was so tough and very heartbreaking for Haruka to be able to speak such thoughts only within the confines of her heart, mind and soul. She truly wanted to tell him those words but he's no longer there.

She lost him.

It was the cold, hard and unforgiving reality she was facing right now.

In a moment of complete resignation, when everything had all but been lost and any chance of hope was devoid. She meekly closed her eyes and could only utter in prayer her most heartfelt desire in full honesty without a single shred of pretension. That was the last thing left for her… to just let it all out, the sincerity and courage to say what she knew was too late and had already become impossible.

'_Dear God, give him back to me, please! I love him so much! I can't live without him!'_

She clutched her chest tightly as tears continued to storm down her eyes.

She never attempted to choke her sobs anymore.

She just… let it all out.

The cool gentle breeze swirled around her as snow fell smoothly across the skies.

Haruka wept relentlessly in sheer sorrow as she tried to accept and live with the painful truth.

Heero's gone.

* * *

><p>Everything was still.<p>

The silence was deafening.

She was left all alone within the vicinity of the abandoned runway.

Snow never abated as it made its landfall.

Till, she heard a crack of thunder somewhere from the horizon.

Haruka slowly opened her bloodshot eyes and gazed upon the heavens.

A shooting star appeared at the atmosphere.

It was similar to the one she saw that night before Heero arrived.

The raven haired young woman felt her jaw drop open as the shooting star became more than just a speck of light while making its approach from where she was sprawled.

Her lips parted even more in awe upon recognizing what the object was after it turned into something big enough for her to easily distinguish.

Both of her eyes widened as the object was revealed in full display.

It was his mobile suit.

It was the big, red and scary Mr. Epyon.

The Gundam was in its mobile armor mode, similar to a two-headed crimson dragon as it made its approach. Haruka was able to witness its torso twist in clockwise motion before both of the _'dragon heads'_ folded back to form its pair of legs. Its claws then retracted and instead were replaced by its dark grey hands. The mobile suit's transformation was complete soon as its headpiece came into view, unveiling its smoldering pair of green beryl eyes.

'_H-Heero...'_

The colossal machine landed a good distance away from her, yet Haruka was still forced to place a palm over her eyes to shield them from the various particles that were still scattered despite the subtlety of its landing. The Epyon's chest piece, a large harlequin sphere radiated a blinding luminescence as it finally settled with one of its knees bended above the ground.

'_Heero…'_

Pressurized air was expelled from its chest before its hatch finally opened.

A few seconds later, the sole passenger within was revealed… it was the one person who meant everything to her.

Heero Yuy.

Haruka slowly stood up… still at a loss for words before shakily taking a few steps towards him.

She saw him get up on his seat and dismount from the cockpit.

The Gundam Pilot proceeded to take a couple of steps to her direction as he quietly removed his headgear.

His chocolate brown hair with long bangs fluffed out lightly while his cobalt blue irises were steadily fixed at her.

No doubt… it was him… the most important person in her life.

"H-Heero…" She finally uttered… calling out to him eloquently as she took a couple of steps forward… before breaking into a run towards the mobile suit pilot.

She felt something hot… once again streak down her sky blue orbs.

But now was not the time to take notice of such… reaction, what's most imperative was the fact that he had returned.

"Heero!" Haruka joyfully exclaimed while running towards him.

She saw him smile… that simple, small and knowing smirk that was only accorded to her.

It was always warm enough to melt her heart.

The raven haired beauty was still a few meters away from Heero before she reflexively flung herself into his arms.

He instinctively threw his headgear aside and opened his arms as the Gundam Pilot easily caught her.

Haruka wrapped her own arms around him before burying her face on his chest.

There… she found what she was looking for.

The one place where she belongs… the lone place where he belongs… and the only place where both of them rightfully belong.

In each other's arms.

"Don't go, Heero! Don't go! Don't go anywhere else without me! Don't leave me anymore, please!" The lovely young woman poured out after feeling him hug her tenderly.

"Haruka." The brown haired boy only replied, pressing her lightly and even closer to him.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, Heero! I was so scared and confused! I let my fears and anxieties get the best of me! I'm so sorry!" Haruka cried as she wept earnestly while being enclosed inside his arms.

"It's ok, Haruka. You don't have anything to be sorry for." Heero gently assured as he whispered the words into her ears.

"I'm so glad you came back! I knew I already lost you! I was too late! You already left! Thank God, He gave you back to me!" She said to him in relief as tears continued to stream down her eyes.

"It's because I heard you, Haruka. Maybe the Divine… or fate… or destiny intended this to happen… but one thing I'm sure of… I was thinking of trying again before I heard your call."

She gently broke free from their embrace and gazed at him questioningly.

"My… call?"

"Don't go. You said those two words repeatedly… they were able to reach me." He answered while gazing deeply into her tear stained eyes.

"Then, don't go anyplace without me! Don't go somewhere I can't follow you! I've decided! I'm going with you! I'm sure of it!"

"Haruka… are you really sure about this? You know… I still have to go. I can't stay here anymore. I don't belong in this time." Heero added while using his thumb to clear the tears still flowing down her cheeks.

She smiled lovingly as he wiped the tears away from her eyes… only to realize that even his eyes were glazed as well.

The raven haired beauty gently nodded before tracing her fingers gently across his hair and his cheeks.

"There are a million reasons why we can't be together… why we can't be with each other. Both of us can come up with a multitude of excuses why we should just forget each other and give up on what we have." Haruka explained while looking intensely into his Prussian blue orbs.

"But deep inside our hearts… both of us know that we are going to make the biggest mistake in our lives if we don't stand up and fight for the love that we have! Everything inside of me… my heart, mind, body and soul knows and cries out that this love is worth fighting for! Because you belong to me! Because I belong to you! And we… both of us belong only to each other!" The lovely young woman reasoned as her cornflower irises locked their gaze with Heero's own.

"If we let each other go and let this opportunity slip away… in my heart… I know… we are bound to live the rest of our lives in sorrow and regret. I refuse to live a life like that! I only have one reason, Heero, only one." She continued before using both of her palms to hold the collar of Heero's flight suit.

The raven haired beauty saw his cobalt blue orbs widened in surprise from her actions while she paused to study his features.

"I love you so much, Heero. It's the one reason I know… why I would always fight for you." Haruka clearly stated before pulling him towards her and placing their lips together.

Lightly.

Gently.

Tenderly.

True, there would always be that blazing passion and burning desire whenever her lips found his due to the intensity of their feelings for one another yet for this one particular moment… both of them responded in a different manner.

The two of them kissed each other with a love fueled only by comfort and relief.

Haruka pulled Heero even closer to her while holding the collar of his flight suit in a tight grip. She felt herself being encased in a warm, tender embrace within the confines of his lean, well-toned arms.

The brown haired young man gave her light and soft kisses, similar to the ones she had been sharing. Their tongues only made slight and tender caresses as both of them were more focused and relieved at the fact that they were finally together… that they still have each other… and that they truly belong with one another.

She felt him kiss her back with soothing care and nothing but sheer gladness. Her heart jumped with joy and fulfillment as through his lips, Heero connected his own heart with hers to pacify and appease the loneliness and unhappiness that previously reigned within its margins. His heart would only love hers… as their hearts were the only perfect pair for each other. She mesmerized and relished the overflowing feelings contained within her soul. She gave it solely to Heero who never thought twice on giving even more to surpass her. Haruka clutched at his collar even tighter… closing her eyes as tears continued to descend… kissing Heero with all the happiness and affection she could offer. She now finally understood how much they love one another… they always wanted to return and uplift each other's feelings into greater heights… soar even higher… together.

There could only be one… for there could never be anyone else.

Heero was hers.

Haruka was his.

They were only for each other.

Gently though reluctantly… Haruka freed their lips.

She was still catching her breath when Heero tipped her chin slightly for her to meet his eyes.

The lovely campus idol was enthralled at her reflection appearing inside his piercing cobalt blue orbs when Heero softly spoke.

"I love you so much, Haruka. You will forever be my one purpose… my only hope."

He tenderly kissed her on the lips once more before gently smiling at her.

"Always?" She asked… a loving and playful beam painted on her lips.

"For eternity, Haruka." Heero replied, before sweeping her off her feet in a warm, tight and tender embrace.

She squeezed herself at him in return.

The snow fell lightly on the reunited couple as Haruka contentedly sighed after resting her head on Heero's chest.

They were ultimately fated… destined for each other.

However, it was not handed to them on a silver platter.

They needed to weather countless storms, trials and hardships, before both of them eventually found the light at the end of the dark tunnel.

They worked hard and proved their love was something so special that both of them were worthy and deserving to have.

In the end, their prayers… their hopes… their dreams… all of it have been answered.

They were always… meant to be.

They truly belong with each other.

She was… happy.

No, to be precise, both of them… were overjoyed.

They were finally together.

"I love you so much, Heero, for all of time."

_**Haruka's Wings - THE END**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Finally, the long and much anticipated ending is over. It is fluffy, sappy, emotional, heart racing, dramatic and romantic. Just the way I planned it to be since the story's conception back in 2011. To all the reviewers and readers who have been following and supporting Haruka's Wings – Thank you so much, I am very grateful for all the support and inspiration. It took me almost three years to finish what I started last August 25th 2011 but with the overwhelming response and drive the crossover has garnered, it was more than enough for me to keep my focus and determination to finish the story.

So is this really the end? You may have noticed that I haven't placed the _**"Completed"**_ tag yet for Haruka's Wings. Meaning… I'm taking this time for me to give back my gratitude to all the fans that strongly supported my first and should I say… magnum opus. Yes, there will be one more, a final chapter to be released that is focused on the _'happily ever after'_ for Haruka Morishima and Heero Yuy. Consider it as a token of my appreciation and _**fan service**_ to all the devoted, relentless and tireless HW supporters.

Bucio, my friend, thank you for allowing usage on the Heero x Haruka fan work you made. I'll be using it as a special and temporary book cover till HW20 is released.

I'll be saving my personal thanks to the avid and dedicated reviewers of Haruka's Wings on the final chapter. Once again, ladies and gentlemen, my friends, thank you!

So what do you think of the story? Did you love the ending? Hated it? I'd really appreciate hearing your thoughts and same goes to all those who have silently yet diligently and patiently supported Haruka's Wings all these years. Please review!

See you all on the Epilogue!

* * *

><p>"Yosh!" I inwardly uttered while looking at myself in the mirror.<p>

My hair seems to be getting longer… well, more than I am usually comfortable with. Ok, apply some powder here… then some light lipstick and I should be all set! Why the boss had to send a reminder that I need to come in early today is beyond me. I always come early! Oh well, all he did was to inform me that someone new was already waiting for me at the office. Can you believe that? Someone new, at this point of the semester! My goodness… he's either so good or very influential to still get in despite the remaining number of days before the term ends. Oh well… that's that, not my call.

I placed the small compact inside my bag before making one last rundown.

Why am I doing this?

And why am I so conscious and fidgety?

I am past that age, for whatever's sake that is. But here I am, in front of the mirror making sure that I've prepared myself properly for the greeting. Wait… don't tell me, I'm excited?! Was it because of that sight I saw last night? Err… It was accidental! No… don't fool yourself… I've been waiting for such a thing since that conversation. But hey… it wouldn't hurt to… hope, right? Oh… I'm really being too silly right now! All of this, because I need to meet and greet someone new.

Whoever you are, buster, you're one lucky person to see me at my… very best.

Hmm… my irises no matter how dark or sable they are… its just too common here.

Ahhh! I have to stop this. I really need to go, all this preparing and such… I might end up late which in turn would be quite embarrassing for my position.

"Yosh!" I repeated but this time, I really took it as my queue to leave the powder room.

The soft clacking of my shoes echoed on the still empty hallway as it would still be another hour before the morning sessions begins. Whoever that guy is sure knows how to arrive on time for his first day. Well, it would certainly make a very good first impression.

Ok… white blouse… no wrinkles, check. Black skirt and dark stockings… no runs, all clear. It's time to get inside the room now.

The sliding door snapped easily to the side as I opened it. A few steps into the office and I was able to spot him. He sat on a chair in front of my table found at the corner with his back facing me. After scanning the room for any other occupant, I found myself alone with the newcomer, whoever he is.

I diligently made my way to him. It was the start of a new day and there are a good number of items we'll need to discuss.

The young man seemed to have heard me as he attentively stood up and faced me.

Whoa… he's quite tall and well… his features… he's a foreigner.

Nice purple eyes and a smooth grin laced his lips. His coat hung nicely… the guy has a very good frame.

Wait a sec… I've been ogling him!

Soon as I realized this, I felt something mildly hot prickling my cheeks.

No way, don't tell me… I think I am blushing!

After I cleared my throat to get some breathing space, I met his eyes once again only to realize he's been doing the same thing!

He's… well… not that I can blame him… he's been looking at me with his lips slightly parted as well.

Hah! I still have that effect on men, do I? Ohh… what have I been thinking on such an occasion!

"Please, take a seat." I motioned to him.

He then sat down after I did.

"Ok, let's get down to business. It's already March, only a month left before the school term ends. It is very unusual to see a new face at this point of the school year, but at any case, welcome to Kibitou Senior High. My name is Takahashi Maya, I'll be your homeroom teacher for Class 2-A."

He then smiled copiously when I asked him to introduce himself.

"The name's… Duo. Duo Maxwell." The young man began while his long braided hair swayed gently as he nodded slightly.

I'm not sure if it's just me but his lavender orbs seemed to be sparkling as he spoke the next words.

"…and I'm your destiny."

My heart skipped a couple of beats upon hearing him utter that declaration.

Who is this boy?

Why am I… getting like this over a boy?

During that very moment the conversation I had with Morishima-san two months ago suddenly began its playback inside my mind.

_Haruka-san smiled impishly upon seeing me instantaneously flush deep red due to her last comment._

_"Maya-sensei, I owe everything to that wish I made on that shooting star a few months ago. It gave me a soul mate! Maybe you should try it too."_

_"Morishima-san... I still remember you saying that just a few days back. But I'm telling you, such matters are on the least of my priorities right now."_

_"Really, sensei? Then why are you very keen and easily take notice on such matters? Are you perchance... looking for what they refer as THE ONE too?"_

_"W-well... it's just..."_

_"Trust me Maya-sensei... springtime will come for you, just make a wish on a shooting star once you see one."_

For some strange reason, I found myself at a loss for words as the young man smiled warmly at me.

"A shooting star… the one I saw and made a silly wish last night."

It was all that I could whisper within my thoughts.

'_Let me meet the one I'm supposed to end up with.'_

The prayer I… unconsciously uttered while gazing at the magnificent sight.

My heartbeats… I could feel them furiously knocking on the walls of my chest.

* * *

><p>The controlled temperature within the limits of his bedroom… or more appropriately and very recently, <em>their<em> room had stabilized just a couple of minutes ago. Rumpled bed sheets, strewn clothing and cotton pillows lay scattered everywhere. Save for his meager personal articles neatly arranged inside the drawer and closet, everything else was a mess. Good thing though, Haruka's tote bag along with its contents, which included a few pieces of garments, some items for personal hygiene, one of her signature black headbands and a pair of stuff toys which she was quick to call their _children_ had been spared from what Heero could only describe as an _onslaught_.

He smirked subtly before shaking his head sideways as he surveyed the area. The current master of mobile suit Epyon then proceeded to gently lay down the tray which held two cups of steaming brewed coffee along with a couple of slices of buttered toast on the empty round table. He fixed his Prussian irises at Haruka's sleeping form on their bed before deciding to take a seat on the empty chair near the small round table.

The Gundam Pilot sighed and chuckled softly as he unconsciously blurted out his thoughts.

"You're like a peaceful angel whenever you're sleeping… but no different from a rampaging monster when you're… _inspired_."

He took his eyes off from her for a second as he carefully prepared their breakfast, careful enough not to wake up the sleeping beauty on their bed.

"Uh hum… to hear that coming from another rampaging brute when he's also _inspired_ is quite ironic, don't you think?" Haruka quipped in return, causing him to shift his gaze back at her.

Heero laughed lightly before retorting, "Says… the very same goddess who leaves a pond of dribble on my chest."

"Oh… you're starting a war, Heero. By the way… you… your face is turning red… do you like the view?" She teased at him while smiling seductively.

He only grunted before moving to her bedside.

"Looking for another round, hotshot?" Haruka slyly inquired.

"Despite my body getting covered with a lot of nail scratches and bite marks? I'll gladly take you on that challenge, Haruka." He replied, earning him a soft pinch on his shoulder from the lovely young woman.

"You!" The raven haired beauty playfully said yet the gleam on her sky blue orbs were both meaningful and mystifying.

"But before that… I want to show you something." Heero answered as he gently beckoned and ushered Haruka to the long couch overlooking the vacant side of the bedroom.

He then pressed the remote control button to open the bay windows of their room. The large panel was soon revealed, protected by a very thick layer of super reinforced glass and titanium which allowed a sprawling view of the emptiness of outer space to the room's occupants.

"It's beautiful, Heero!" Haruka stated as her eyes wondered in awe at the vast expanse of outer space.

He sat next to her on the long couch and together they marveled at the numerous stars decorating and twinkling at the entireness of space. Haruka instinctively rested her head above his chest while embracing him lovingly with her arms. Heero smiled and leaned his chin on her hair as they relaxed while marveling the view in silence.

"I always thought that our existence is insignificant when compared to the vastness of space. We are after all… but a tiny speck to the wholeness of the universe." He said while gently hugging Haruka.

"Yes."

"I never thought that in spite of such irrelevance… I'd be able see my own value… my own place… my own home… till you came and gave meaning to my life, Haruka." The Gundam Pilot continued, causing Haruka to softly peel from his embrace and look deeply into his eyes.

"Heero…"

"Haruka… you'll never know how much… how truly happy I am. You… here with me right now… here by my side. Thank you for giving me a reason to believe, a purpose to live and a love that is always worth fighting for." Heero uttered as he gazed intently into her cornflower irises.

"Heero…" The raven haired beauty sighed before planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thank you for not giving up on me as well. For doing your best and facing all the odds that life has thrown on us. I know we could handle everything as long as we are together. We can face any trials and hardships because we have each other. And know this… even though we were initially separated by time and space, both of us feel and know that we only belong to each other." She tenderly told him while smiling warmly.

"I am yours… always, Haruka" He softly said at the lovely young woman.

"As I am yours… forever, Heero." Haruka soothingly replied in return.

"I love you, Haruka."

"Nope… that won't be good enough, Heero." The campus idol of Kibitou Senior High impishly noted at him.

"I love you so much, Morishima Lovely Haruka." Heero sincerely declared while gazing intensely into her sky blue orbs.

"I love you so much too, Yuy Heero." Haruka confidently answered before pulling him close to her.

With the backdrop of a trillion stars, a myriad number of hopes and dreams, the promise of a lifetime and the magnificence of outer space they shared one deep, long and passionate kiss.

'_For always… Heero.'_

'_For eternity… Haruka.'_

_**Haruka's Wings - FIN**_

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review! Thank you so much for the relentless support and motivation! See you in the Epilogue! – EZ23<p> 


	20. Epilogue - The Final Victor

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Gundam Wing, Amagami SS or any of its characters. I wrote this fanfic for my own pleasure and purely entertainment. If I had the skills, I would've drawn a doujinshi manga while if I had the money, I would've created an anime for this. A couple of lines were taken from the lyrics of "This Guy's In Love with You/This Girl's In Love with You" by Herb Alpert/Dionne Warwick and "Everything" by Lifehouse. All copyrights, trademarks and other intellectual property belong to the artists, individuals, companies and laws protecting them. Only the concept and story itself is mine.

Ok, without any further ado, let's move on to the last chapter of Haruka's Wings and the fan service I've promised!

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue – The Final Victor<strong>

_**2:15pm, 23**__**rd**__** of April, A.C. 208**_

_**Zayeed Winner Memorial Hospital. L4 Cluster**_

"Don't go. Those two words… _'Don't go'_… forever changed their lives that day. Of course, it was not all roses after that, there were still a lot of challenges and trials they had to overcome yet what's most important is both of them are… living and facing it together." Haruka thoughtfully concluded to her two enthusiastic listeners.

"I really loved it! Please tell us another story about _the Campus Idol and the Time Traveler_!"

"Same here, I always like hearing the tale of the boy and girl that defied fate and destiny."

The lovely raven haired woman smiled and gently pinched the cheeks of her small audience.

"Hikari, when you grow up, I do hope that you'll meet one boy who'll stand by your side no matter what." She kindly said to the little girl with sparkling sky blue eyes before turning to the boy next to her.

"While you Hikaru, don't ever leave the girl you like always crying because of uncertainties." Haruka lightly advised at the little boy with a mesh of unruly brown hair.

Hikari smiled impishly while Hikaru subtly nodded in acknowledgment to her.

'_Both of you are a bundle of joy and blessing.'_

She contentedly smiled and laughed lightly while listening at the two kids exchange their thoughts about her love story. The beautiful sky blue eyed woman had every right to. After all, both of them were a part of her and Heero. Hikari and Hikaru were energetic and precocious fraternal twins she conceived five years ago. Hikari was the older one, by virtue of getting out first. The little girl was a spitting image of her when she was at that age, bright cornflower blue eyes, long curly tipped raven hair and an ever mischievous smile always laced her lips. Hikaru meanwhile was like a carbon copy of Heero, brooding and silent yet kind and insightful. The little boy had the same mesh of chocolate brown hair and deep cobalt blue eyes he has taken after his father.

"Mrs. Yuy?" A voice called out, clearing Haruka from her musings.

"Yes?" She replied turning to face the person.

She was greeted by a respectful smile from a woman with short blond hair, about 3 to 4 years younger than her and wearing the all-white uniform of the hospital's nurse staff while holding a clipboard.

"Doctor Winner will be with you shortly, she's just finishing her appointment with another client." The nurse kindly informed her before bowing slightly and leaving them alone once again in the lounge.

'_Well, we arrived here earlier than expected.'_

"Hikaru, did you hear that? We're going to see little Quattro soon!" Hikari exclaimed after overhearing her conversation with the nurse.

"I like to see Quattro too… but you've been making him cry by teasing and pinching him a lot, nee-san."

"I can't help it! He's so cute and would always smile at me like I'm the whole world to him!"

"I don't think so. He runs away the moment he sees you." Hikaru disagreed.

"How mean! He's just a little shy around me. I like him a lot because he's a good little boy."

"I doubt he likes you when he cowers behind Aunt Hibiki and Uncle Quatre whenever you try to approach him."

"Humph… you're no different when big sis Mayu chases after you! Hikaru only gets flustered and runs behind Mommy and Daddy!" Hikari teased in return while grinning mischievously at her younger twin.

"That's unfair… I-I can't overpower Mayu nee-san, she's quite tall and naughty like Uncle Duo!"

"Hah! She's so pretty and looks a lot like Aunt Maya, a lot of boys her age are fawning after big sis Mayu but she's contented to play as your babysitter each time you're together!" Her daughter continued to tease at Hikaru.

"She's not my babysitter!"

"Oopps sorry, she's more of your nanny to everyone else who sees the two of you holding hands while walking."

"My nanny? It's funny and ironic to hear that from you, nee-san."

"Yes and why not, you're all helpless and can't do anything else without big sis Mayu at your side."

"Nee-san… this is the very reason why Quattro runs away whenever she sees you." Hikaru thoughtfully replied.

"Eh…? Wha…? Why?"

"Because you already gave him that exact impression, he's kind, shy and gentle to be around loud nosey girls like you."

"You take that back Hikaru, I am your older sister!"

"Yeah a few minutes that is."

"Hikari… Hikaru." Haruka interceded while laughing lightly at the twins.

Quattro the initial topic of the twin's discussion is the 3-year old, first born son of Hibiki Tsukahara-Winner and Quatre Raberba Winner. The toddler got his father's emerald green eyes and platinum blond hair while inheriting both of his parents' kind-hearted nature. Meanwhile, Mayu is the 9-year old, daughter of Maya Takahashi-Maxwell and Duo Maxwell. Haruka could not help but giggle at the comparison between Mayu and Hikari, as both young girls were similar to her during that age. Mayu was a very pretty girl with long braided chestnut brown hair and always had that knowing glint inherent to her father, Duo. She may have a playful streak yet was also responsible and acts as the leader of the kids whenever their families get together.

Haruka had already noticed since two years ago that Mayu was especially close to Hikaru. The two girls would always poke fun and tease Hikaru and Quattro whenever all four were playing with each other. Somehow, as much as she would like to deny it, the lovely raven haired woman sees herself and Heero every time Mayu pulls her son Hikaru who in return would only smile subtly and tag along. On the other side, Hikari's fondness over cute things which she surmised was another trait her daughter got from her was the cause of little Quattro's own chagrin. The heir to the Winner Industries would most likely end up in tears whenever Hikari stresses the fact that he's too cute to be left alone.

"Hikari, I know you think little Quattro is cute but you have to show restraint too when playing with him so he doesn't end up crying and avoiding you. While you, Hikaru… always be kind and respectful to Mayu since she's taken it upon herself to look after you when I'm busy with your sister."

"Yes… Mommy." Hikari answered.

"Yes, Mama." Hikaru replied.

"Ok… I'll tell you another tale about _the Campus Idol and the Time Traveler_ while waiting for our turn with Aunt Hibiki."

* * *

><p><em><strong>5:27pm, 08<strong>__**th**__** of April, 2015 A.D. (GMT +8:00 Tokyo)**_

_**Kibitou Prefecture, Japan**_

It was supposed to be a funny joke but gone bad instead.

'_She told me to meet her here. Oh well… I think… this is probably as good place as any.'_ Heero pondered with both of his hands digging deep inside his pockets.

'_University semester break is ongoing. Her third year in College seems to be going well.'_ The Gundam Pilot mused while viewing the entire horizon from Kibitou's View Deck Park.

Three years had swiftly gone by. He had intermittently visited and stayed at Haruka's time while his girlfriend studied at the local university. Occasionally, he would sign up and complete a contract with GDT Builders while biding his time. Both of them had decided that Haruka would finish her studies first before she permanently takes up residence with him in the future. The raven haired beauty initially had reservations on their decision... mainly attributed to her having problems or difficulty in sleeping without Heero at her side.

However, they agreed that she needed to finish college first before eventually migrating into his time. On his end, Heero ensured that his visits were frequent and Haruka gets to spend a lot of quality time with him. True, he made good with his promise to spoil her a lot after all the hardships they endured yet even he was quick to admit that the setup had been difficult on his part. The discreetness and sensitivity of each time fold considered, he misses her dearly each time she was far from him. Yet the two of them were also certain that Haruka needs to have ample knowledge and a degree in hand to help him in building a future for them.

This day… he wanted to surprise her. He had worked really hard and saved enough from his earnings. The brown haired young man determined that it was time for him to seal the deal. He was dead serious with his plan. He'll see that it is accomplished, whatever happens… whatever the cost was.

Once again, Heero surveyed the surroundings... he was all alone in the park, reveling at the rustling of trees and basking the warmth of the afternoon sun.

"Sorry… I'm late, Heero." A soft voice said, purging him out from his reverie.

"Haruka." He gently hailed, recognizing his girlfriend who had just arrived and was now walking towards him.

"_You can take two different approaches, either you do it suddenly and surprising her on the spot OR you do it deliberate and slowly prepare her."_ Duo's advice reminded him.

Haruka was wearing a simple but nice outfit. A mint green spring dress paired with matching light green flat shoes. She had a small shoulder bag at her side and a white headband to keep her locks of raven hair in place.

"Do you like it?" She asked, referring to her attire.

"You look beautiful." He shortly said while smiling slightly at Haruka.

'_I'm not really one who is great at expressing his emotions… better do this differently though, to leave an everlasting impact on her.'_

The moment Haruka was but an arm's length from him, Heero swiftly but gently pulled her towards him. He heard her yelp in surprise with his sudden move.

"H-Heero…" Haruka nervously uttered yet her face was blushing deep red.

"I love you, Haruka." He tenderly whispered before taking her lips with his into one deep and passionate kiss.

He felt her freeze a bit in surprise but eventually she returned his embrace and kissed him back with equal fervor.

The sound off church bells ringing seemed to rapture the air around them. The mood and setting was so perfect. They had the backdrop of the setting sun… the entire View Deck Park was all theirs… no one could take away this moment from them. This was how he wanted it to be, only him and Haruka, no one else. It was like running across a meadow full of fragrant flowers with him chasing after Haruka in unbounded rejoice.

The Perfect Soldier reluctantly broke the kiss and lightly gazed at Haruka as he slowly fished out the small box he had kept inside the pocket of his black leather jacket.

'_The kiss might have been too good for her… she even tipped one foot off the ground while we were at it…'_ He mused after tactfully noticing her girlfriend plant her foot back on the park's concrete surface.

"Haruka." Heero softly started.

"Y-yes…?"

"All that we have today is the result of that one special day… three years ago… when you decided to come after me and save our relationship. From that day on… and all this time… I've wanted only one thing." He truthfully stated while gazing at her lovely face.

"T-that… is…?"

"Haruka, will you be mine? Please, marry me." Heero tenderly asked while holding out a small black box with a sparkling engagement ring inside.

He saw her swallow slightly and as she was about to answer…

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" An angry voice abruptly cut what was supposed to be his most glorious moment with Haruka.

He was both surprised and irritated for getting interrupted at such a momentous event but still the brown haired boy turned his head to face the person.

Whoever it was… he'll make sure that the individual will soon pay… He'll unleash his own unforgiving fury.

However, his face turned white the instant he saw the newly arrived person.

"Haruka?" He muttered in disbelief.

There were not one but two Harukas with him inside the View Deck Park. This Haruka… the second one was wearing a powder blue spring dress and black open toe flats.

'_What's this… is this a distortion on the spatial continuum? An alternate-reality Haruka? A Haruka… from another dimension? Is… it possible to have a clone… or doppelganger Haruka?'_

"That's not me, you dummy!" The second Haruka agitatedly shouted.

Heero shifted his look back at the Haruka in his arms and swiftly studied her features.

Everything was basically the same. Was this a clone? He was about to open his mouth and speak before finally noticing the only feature that somehow eluded him due to the… intimateness of their moment earlier.

The Haruka beside him had cool green irises.

His eyes slowly travelled to her headband a though it was just a small detail he realized another thing.

It was white.

Haruka never wore a white headband.

"That's my cousin Jessica for goodness sake!" The second Haruka… well actually, the true Haruka infuriatingly said.

"It seems… our joke went the other way around… cousin. Sorry!" The first Haruka or more accurately, Jessica embarrassingly reasoned.

Jessica "Sexy" Morishima… is Haruka's cousin from England and a year older than her. The two were often mistaken as identical twins with the color of their eyes and hair the only features distinguishing them from each other. Both were equally playful and would often trick the people around them by pretending to be each other. On this case, Heero reckoned that Jessica dyed her natural golden blond hair into black to _'switch places'_ with Haruka.

"Sorry, Haruka!" Jessica appealed once again as Haruka stomped towards them.

"Get away from each other!" Haruka fumed.

The real Haruka proceeded to get in between them before angrily confronting Jessica.

"Why did you kiss him?!"

"Err… it was Heero who kissed me first…"

"Then why did you kiss him back?!" Haruka heatedly inquired while glaring at her cousin.

"W-well… I n-never knew your boyfriend was one hell of a kisser!" Jessica nervously blurted and admitted.

'_Damn… are you supposed to say that at such a time?'_ He thought in frustration.

"And you?! Why did you propose to her?!" His girlfriend asked with daggers seemingly spewing out from her sky blue orbs.

"I thought she was you, Haruka." Heero reasoned.

"But she's not me!"

"How was I supposed to know when the two of you were playing a prank on me?" The Gundam Pilot asked in return.

"Ohhh…" Haruka lowly growled with both brows knitted closely together as she glared at Heero.

"I hate you both! You for stealing my moment! And you for proposing to another girl!" His girlfriend intensely stated, referring to Jessica first then to him before brushing past them.

"Haruka…"

"Don't talk to me, Heero Yuy!" Haruka roared at him as she went towards the park's exit.

"To think… it was her idea that resulted to all of this." Jessica quipped with both arms folded next to each other.

"I'm really sorry for messing things up, Yuy-kun. To think that… you worked hard for this event. We didn't know you were going to propose…" She added but he only smiled tepidly and shook his head sideways.

"That is why there's the notion of surprising your love one when you want to make her feel special."

They remained silent for a few moments before Jessica spoke up.

"Heero, give her some time off to cool down for the moment. I know Haruka… as much as she hates to admit it, but she knows deep inside that she also has a hand to everything that happened here."

"Yes… I was just thinking the same."

"Now… the proposal got screwed up because of me. I'd like to make serious amends due to my own involvement in it." Jessica offered.

"Which is?"

"You know Haruka will be taking her annual two-week vacation in England while on break right?"

"Yes."

"Ok, we'll be leaving a week from now for England, since we really didn't cheat on her, she'll probably speak to me around five days from today."

"I don't see how this plays to my advantage."

"Follow her there and surprise her! Do your move there!" Jessica excitedly urged.

"What? But I can't… just travel there." Heero tentatively uttered before resuming, "I actually can't just travel outside Japan."

'_The risks are too high to even consider using the Epyon in Europe for crying out loud.'_

"Then you should. You must. Because there's this church in England that Haruka always dreamt on getting such a proposal. According to local tales, a couple who gets engaged in front of that church will always be together."

'_Hnn… this sounds like a way better idea than mine.'_

"Putting folklore aside, I think that's the best moment for you to stage your proposal. Of course, it wouldn't hurt if you make revisions and other arrangements to your plan. But if you decide to accept my suggestion, I'll bring Haruka near the church on a set date you're comfortable with and you do your thing."

'_I'll have to make use of those two, then.'_

"I'll take you up on that offer, Jessica." He decided after making a quick rundown on the advantages and disadvantages of the proposal.

"Nice! Now let me give you my personal line in England…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>4:18pm, 21<strong>__**st**__** of April, 2015 A.D. (GMT +8:00 Tokyo)**_

_**Somewhere in England**_

'_He still hasn't contacted me since that misunderstanding more than a week ago! He knew I was going to take a vacation here in England yet he did not put even a little ounce of effort to fix our situation before I left! Heero Yuy… even though I love you so much, your insensitivity is frustrating!'_

Haruka sighed deeply as she threw a disinterested look at the surroundings while their car traversed the countryside. Her chin rested comfortably at the base of her palm, the lovely raven haired young lady continued to nonchalantly watch the scenery before hearing Jessica giggle lightly behind the wheel as she drove the car.

"You had that long face and pouted lips for more than a week now. Still haven't gotten over that, Haruka?" Jessica opened.

"I'm still a bit angry at you both, Jessica."

"Oh, come on, Haruka! You can't place the blame entirely on me and include Heero too. You were the mastermind of that prank!" Her cousin defended.

"Fine. But you DID kiss him back and you almost accepted what should have been MY proposal!" She answered in irritation.

"Well… err… it was spurred by the moment! Come on… who would have thought he's going to pop the question at that time! Besides… what's a girl supposed to do when a really hot and dashing guy sweeps her off her feet then kisses her deeply like there's no tomorrow!" Jessica replied while gushing at the same time.

"Stop blushing! And here's what you do: remind yourself that _'he's my cousin's boyfriend'_!"

"I'm really sorry Haruka… I've apologized to you a lot of times already. But you can't just pass the blame on me and Heero. He didn't intend to kiss me if he knew I wasn't you."

"I… know that. I'm just really upset that he hasn't even bothered to visit me to patch things up before I left for vacation. I… was expecting we'd get to talk at the very least…"

"Maybe… Heero thought you already broke up with him." Jessica candidly and deliberately stated.

"Ehhh?! No! He wouldn't! He's not like that!"

"Hmm… he might have thought that… _'Jessica is sexier than Haruka so I'll marry her instead!'_" Her blond haired cousin teased.

"No! We won't breakup over something as petty as that! Besides, I'm the only girl he'll ever want." Haruka confidently said.

"Well… we look a lot like each other. Honestly, I wouldn't mind trading places with you. If ever he proposes to me instead would you give us your blessing?"

"No! No! And No! He would never think you're sexier than me! He would never propose to you! And I would never EVER give my blessing if you run away with him!" The raven haired beauty fumed.

"Ok… ok… hold your horses, cool your jets and settle down, Haruka. Geez! I'm only kidding! As if I'm going to take your beloved Heero away! Though… I am open to the possibility…"

"You're exasperating, Jessica!" Haruka stressed before deciding to place her attention back at scenery displayed outside the car window.

"We're here!" Jessica announced a couple of minutes later.

She scanned the area and was pleasantly amazed upon recognizing the place. It was the old church their grandparents got married, located a few miles outside the city overlooking the entire countryside. It was already past 4 in the afternoon and today being a weekday the place as expected was devoid of any activity. The church had a well-trimmed garden at the front with a magnificent fountain at the middle acting as its centerpiece. The cool and gentle breeze flowed steadily around them while the afternoon sun's beams lightly touched her skin soon as they alighted from Jessica's car.

"I like this place. This is where grandpa and grandma got married." Haruka uttered as her eyes scanned the entireness of the church's area.

"Yes. That's right." Her blond haired cousin replied as she walked beside her.

"Hmm… are you going to brag once again that your boyfriend proposed to you here?"

"Indeed, he proposed to me here before. But… he found another woman a year later and we broke up soon afterwards."

"Jessica… I… didn't know…"

"It's ok, Haruka… when we were kids we always thought that this place was so magical that it could bring two people together and eventually… end up with each other." Jessica recounted while looking at the fountain with misty eyes.

"I remember that." Haruka fondly replied as she joined her cousin beside the fountain.

"Haruka… true magic only happens if both sides are willing to work and fight for their relationship."

"Believe me, Jessica… I understand that. There was a time… I almost lost Heero because of my fears and insecurities." She recalled, remembering that night she chased after him at the Sakura-Yamato airstrip.

They remained silent for a few moments before she spoke once again.

"I just… no… I really… really wished Heero was here right now."

"Haruka?"

"I… I want him to see this. I want to apologize to him too… I miss him so much, Jessica." The lovely cornflower eyed young woman admitted.

"It's my entire fault for coming up with that stupid joke."

No sooner than she finished her sentence, Haruka heard the sound of piano and string bass wafting through the air. After a few notes it was followed by a cool and deep voice crisply singing an old tune she was all too familiar with.

"_You see, this guy, this guy's in love with you."_

'_What?'_ She mused before turning to face the source of the music and the owner of the voice.

"_Yes I'm in love. Who looks at you the way I do."_

There at the rightmost side of the garden, slightly concealed behind a few shrubs and trees was Duo Maxwell and Quatre Winner strumming the string bass and playing the piano respectively. While at the midst of them was the sight she welcomed most.

The most important person in her life… was serenading her.

"_When you smile I can tell we know each other… very well."_

"H-Heero…"

"_How can… I show you? I'm glad I got to know you coz…"_

His piercing cobalt blue eyes were fixed into hers as he sang one line after another. Here in front of her at the countryside in one part of England was the one person she'd give everything for. The soldier from the future and time traveler she fell in love with.

He was right there, serenading her with his fellow Gundam pilots, performing a classical romantic love song.

She felt her heart thump repeatedly inside her chest. It was so unlikely for him to do something as crazy and reckless as this. Their travel restrictions and true identities considered… Heero risked everything to be with her.

'_You never fail to surprise me.'_

The raven haired young lady was still mesmerized and in such musings when Heero tenderly pulled her and enclosed her in his arms. He then held her lightly at the waist before clasping her palms with his and extending their arms in an arc to the side.

"_Tell me now… is it so? Don't let me be the last to know…"_

He led her and she followed. They swayed gently to the harmonious tune being performed by Duo and Quatre while he continued to sing at the background. It was simple… not as intense as that dance back in Eurasia four years ago. She was reminded a bit of that time… how she had already fallen for him and was preparing for her confession to him later that evening. Her heart was drumming wildly inside her rib cage… she wanted to play it cool… but her feelings for him was already way past her thresholds.

It was no different to what she was feeling right now.

Those profound emotions… were resonating with such intensity at the very core of her soul.

They had been through so much. They became lovers after that… then he left her because of his inner demons. He returned and saved her before revealing the entire truth about him. She then broke up with him after getting terrified of knowing his past. However, she was able to reconcile her own fears and insecurities. She was barely in time to reach him, but her desperate call made him return.

Now… here they are, still very much in love with each other, still facing a lot of struggles and hardships. But that is life… what's most important was they have each other.

Eternally… together.

She'll belong only to this young man. He'll belong solely to her.

"_I've heard some talk… they say you think I'm fine."_ Haruka softly and unexpectedly sang, joining Heero in duet when Duo and Quatre moved to start the next stanza.

She saw him twist his lips subtly upwards. It was that smile… the one that belonged and reserved only for her. His eyes seemed to be burning through her as he tenderly pulled her even closer to him.

"_This girl's in love and what I'd do to make you mine…"_

The melody drifted past her senses, touching her heart and mildly pinching its folds as she sang to the man she cherishes dearly. It was surreal… the two of them dancing near the fountain with only Jessica watching, while Duo and Quatre performed at the background.

"_Tell me now… is it so? Don't let me be the last to know…"_

She looked at him tenderly, carefully observing his features: his intense Prussian blue eyes, those thin lips, his mass of chocolate brown hair with long bangs and overall, his handsome face. However, she noticed that everything seemed glossy, like the view someone would see through frosted glass.

It was only then that Haruka finally realized that she was all teary as her eyes securely locked with his. She felt his hand let go of her waist before he affectionately thumbed away the warm tears rolling from her cheeks.

"_Say you're in love… and you'll be my guy. If not… I'll just die._"

Haruka let go of Heero's hand and instead placed both of her palms behind his neck, enclosing him in a tender embrace. The Gundam Pilot in turn entwined his arms on her back, squeezing her lightly towards him. She was overwhelmed as that familiar tingling sensation took hold of her… prickling through her wholeness while transporting them into another plane. At a clear, pure white, endless, wide open space where only the two of them existed.

'_Heero…'_

She continued to sing for him… with every word that came out from her lips a matching rhythm to the flowing tune orchestrated by their pair of hearts. It was no longer a song for Haruka and Heero… it was both a reminiscence and an emotion.

It was love in one of its most heartfelt forms.

He smiled fondly at her before placing his lips on her forehead and eventually resting his temple next to hers. She thought her heart leapt out from its dwelling… as a plethora of emotions splashed at her whole being. Was it joy? Or was it gladness? Probably, it was relief and contentment? She was not sure… all Haruka knew was that her soul found once more the true sense of belongingness it had always cherished.

The raven haired beauty nestled her head above the crook on Heero's shoulder before she felt her boyfriend smoothly laid his head on top of hers.

"I'm sorry. It's really my fault why things ended that way." She whispered.

Haruka heard him grunt… that gentle groan of affirmation she's at ease with.

"I told you before… and I'll never hesitate to say it again. You can never do anything that will make me feel otherwise."

"Heero… I promise… I will never play such a trick on you ever again."

"If the situation was reversed… did you ever consider how I might have felt?" He shortly replied.

"I'm so sorry… I really have a long way to go."

"No, Haruka. You've grown a lot and I wouldn't love you any less for what you are right now." The brown haired young man responded.

"I messed up your moment… big time." She apologetically uttered.

"There's always an opportunity, similar to the one we're having right now."

"H-Heero?" She stated in complete surprise as the Perfect Soldier broke their embrace soon as Quatre and Duo stopped their performance.

The love of her life then produced a simple ring with a decent size stone embedded on it from his pocket before offering it to her.

"Haruka, will you spend the rest of forever with me?"

'_Oh… my… goodness… this… is… it… the moment I've long waited for… ever since I eloped with him 3 years ago.'_

She felt her heart drumming wildly inside her chest.

She knew her mind was ecstatically rejoicing.

She sensed her soul was profoundly fulfilled right at this very moment.

Everything about her… truly belonged to him.

His timing… the scenery… the church and backdrop… him serenading her with his friends… it was all that she ever wanted for the perfect proposal.

"Yes. Of course… you dummy… even if you didn't ask, I'll propose to you myself…" Haruka replied before pressing her lips next to his.

'_I love you so much Heero… you just made me the happiest woman in the whole universe right now.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>8:14pm, 11<strong>__**th**__** of May, 2015 A.D. (GMT +8:00 Tokyo)**_

_**Kibitou Prefecture, Japan**_

"This is going to be difficult. Haruka's Daddy hasn't forgiven you for all the stupid things you did to his daughter three years ago." Duo honestly stated while he drove the vehicle towards their destination.

"I have to agree with Duo, Heero. Her Father even approached me for first-hand information after learning you worked part-time for GDT Builders while studying that time." Minoru Takeda added while seated beside Quatre at the backseat of their car.

"Mr. Minoru is right. You even eloped with his daughter a few weeks later upon your return after abandoning her the first time around for Pete's sake! We won't be expecting a warm welcome from the home crowd." Duo chimed before shaking his head and clicking his tongue repeatedly.

"Come on guys… give Heero a break. He's proven himself to the Morishima clan time and again all these three years. He returned Haruka-san to them just in time for her final exams and graduation." Quatre responded, taking his side.

"No wonder we'll hear that from you Quatre. You've been like that since getting… cornered by Hibiki during their graduation." The braided haired Gundam Pilot countered, smiling impishly at Quatre.

"Well… what was I supposed to do… she was… taller and… bigger than me… there's no way… I could've stopped her." The heir to Winner Industries admitted while flushing beet red from embarrassment.

"But you certainly liked it, eh, Quatre? I never knew you had that... side in you." Duo further teased causing their friend to squirm uneasily from his seat.

"Duo… you and Haruka prodded Tsukahara-sempai to do _that_ to Quatre. She would never have had the courage or even the idea to do such an action if you two didn't poison her innocence." Heero finally spoke, reminding the lavender eyed pilot of the antics he and his girlfriend did to Hibiki and Quatre.

"Ahh… quite aggressive… the young people nowadays, Quatre-san, the Tsukahara clan can trace their ancestry from a long impressive line of doctors and specialists from the field of Medicine. You must consider yourself fortunate too for having their lone daughter at your side." Minoru Takeda noted to which Duo nodded in agreement.

"Yes… you're right, Mr. Takeda." The blond haired former pilot of Sandrock conformed.

"Duo, instead of pestering Quatre, shouldn't you be at Maya's side taking care of Mayu?"

"It's funny hearing that from the same guy who requested reinforcements to accompany him on getting his girlfriend's hand in marriage." Duo snickered, earning a glare from Heero.

"Besides, after this I'll return to them ASAP. I wouldn't miss this occasion for anything, old buddy! We'll see it through!"

"We're here. Duo, behave yourself. Mr. Takeda, Quatre, I'm really grateful for you two coming along."

"Anytime, Heero." The blond haired young man smiled.

"It was my pleasure, my young friend." The CEO of GDT Builders responded before nodding at him.

* * *

><p>"You have quite the audacity to show your face and come here to ask for my daughter's hand in marriage, Heero Yuy. I might have had no say with the fact that you and Haruka have been with each other for more than 3yrs already. But I have never forgotten what happened to her the first time you left and even eloped with her the moment you returned." Haruka's father sternly stated with his blue-grey eyes drilling deeply into her boyfriend's own.<p>

The impressive Morishima Manor was full of activity and tension since he and his entourage arrived. They were currently at the main receiving area with Haruka seated beside her father while her brother Toshio stayed next to their mother. They made sure that all of them wore the prescribed suit and tie provided by Mr. Takeda as his girlfriend's family wore similar attire appropriate for the occasion. Haruka and her mother meanwhile decided to wear formal chiffon dresses in response.

Haruka felt her jaw drop involuntarily as Heero, Minoru Takeda, Duo and Quatre all kneeled then bowed face down to her father.

"Mr. Morishima, I truly understand your position and own reservation. If I was at your place, I would also have the same stance. But the reason I am still pleading my case despite my previous shortcomings is because I have changed. All these years, I've labored relentlessly to be the person deserving of your daughter's affections." Heero explained while still kneeling to her father.

"I am vouching for him, Morishima-san. Ever since his arrival in Kibitou and joining my company, Heero Yuy has been among the most reliable employees in GDT Builders. His performance has been consistently exemplary. This young man is responsible and driven. Our confidence in him has only grown through the years." Mr. Takeda voiced his support as he also knelt beside the brown haired young man.

"Father… you must not forget, Heero brought little Toshio back home when he got lost. He's been our son's tutor for two years already, his school marks have steadily improved because of Yuy-kun's guidance." Her mother interjected, backing her boyfriend's cause.

Haruka was all the more aghast as her mother continued.

"Our daughter has already eloped with Heero, three years ago. You have to remember it was also him who convinced Haruka to return and graduate from Senior High school. If it were not for his own sense of integrity we might have lost our daughter a long time ago." Mrs. Morishima carefully pointed out.

The raven haired beauty was about to join the conversation but another person beat her to it.

"Father… I'm with Heero nii-san's side. Please let him marry Haruka nee-chan… he's the only one who could tame a wild and noisy scatterbrain like her." Toshio, her younger brother pleaded before going to Heero's backside and kneeling in front of her father as well.

'_Me? Scatterbrain? Well… I'm loud and noisy at times… but thank you… Toshio.'_

Her father was about to reply but she decided to stand up and face him directly.

"Father… I've done a lot of crazy… and irresponsible things. I admit that. You're aware of my feelings for Heero and how far I could go to prove it. It was only because of his concern for you and mother that I returned here to graduate from Senior High and finish a degree in the University. Please, give us your blessing as there is nothing that could separate us. Besides…" Haruka trailed taking a moment to get closer and whisper her next words.

"I'm well aware of what you and mom did when you were young." She finished, smiling mischievously at her father.

The raven haired beauty noticed her father's right brow twitch repeatedly before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Please take care of our daughter and welcome to the family, Yuy-san." The head of Morishima estate gently spoke as he bowed respectfully in return to Heero and his entourage.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2:48pm, 23<strong>__**rd**__** of April, A.C. 208**_

_**Zayeed Winner Memorial Hospital. L4 Cluster**_

"Kids, please be careful while playing. Hikaru… take care of little Quattro when your sister gets unruly." Haruka reminded the trio.

"Yes mama, I'll take care of Quattro when Hikari nee-chan starts getting too excited." His son replied before bowing subtly at them.

Quattro only smiled while waving his little hand at Hibiki.

"Mommy… you and Hikaru are embarrassing me in front of Aunt Hibiki and Quattro!" Hikari pouted, both of her hands crossed above her chest.

"There now, Hikari, just be gentle with little Quattro, ok? He's only three." Hibiki responded while patting Hikari's head.

Her daughter smiled widely and nodded.

Haruka stifled a giggle as the three finally left and Hibiki closed the door. Her friend went back to the swivel chair behind her desk and produced the results of her most recent tests.

The raven haired beauty smiled tenderly as she leafed through the printouts.

"Heero would love this!" Haruka contentedly stated while her eyes landed contentedly on a particular detail.

"It's another boy, Hibiki!"

"Congratulations to you both, Haruka." Her friend and gynecologist acknowledged.

"My boys would certainly be delighted to know there's another one joining the family."

"I wonder about your daughter though." Hibiki thoughtfully inquired, smiling kindly at her.

"Oh… she'll make a little fuss about it… but for sure she'll ask we try to get her a sister soon though." Haruka answered, chuckling lightly upon being reminded of Hikari.

"Well, though I'm not privy of the exact details but Heero's savings from his previous job as well as his current earnings should be more than enough to support five children." Her best friend noted while tapping her pen above her desk.

"Five kids? We're only planning four at most in case you forgot, Hibiki."

"Oh, I certainly remember. You're included on the five children I've mentioned. Heero Yuy's forever and biggest baby would always be you, Haruka." The former swim captain of Kibitou Senior High teased.

"How mean!"

Both of them laughed wholeheartedly before the sky blue eyed woman smirked at her best friend's direction.

"Though… I think it is funny and ironic hearing that from someone who takes care of her husband like a baby. Hibiki… shota-chan…"

"I am not a shota!"

"Ho ho ho… that reminds me of the time you…" Haruka began while smiling evilly at Hibiki.

* * *

><p><em><strong>6:07pm, 07<strong>__**th**__** of April, 2012 A.D. (GMT +8:00 Tokyo)**_

_**Kibitou Prefecture, Japan**_

Within one of the empty clubrooms in their school, three people could be seen intently discussing a very grave topic with its significance reflected from the severity reflected on each participant's face.

"You have to be REALLY aggressive if you plan on going after him, Tsukahara-sempai." Duo's advice repeatedly rang in her ears.

"Maxwell-kun is right, Hibiki. You have to make a serious claim on him! You won't ever expect him to go after you. First you get him alone with you! Then, you place him on the spot! Finally, you take charge!" Haruka grittily enumerated which earned an approving nod from the braided haired young man.

"Haruka-sempai is correct! Pounce on him when the opportunity presents itself! Just like a lion hunting for an impala! You have to press him into a corner and knock the daylights out of him just like what a boxer does to his opponent!" Duo enthusiastically suggested with his brows scrunched closed to each other.

"You must take the reins, Hibiki! You have to show him you're in charge! Show him you're the boss! He'll only consider you as a friend if you let things between the two of you linger from where it currently is! He looks like the type of guy that could be taken any time when someone forceful enough comes along! Do you want that to happen to you, Hibiki?" Haruka seriously warned causing the lavender eyed boy to click his tongue repeatedly.

"O-of-course… not…"

"Then make it clear with him! You might be someone who likes lithe bodied, blonde haired, gentle faced, kind young boys similar to him but how many chances do you think you'll have to land a finishing blow unless you heat things up?"

"I know where you're getting at, Haruka. But I am not a shota!" Hibiki said in agitation.

"I didn't say anything about you being a shota!" Her best friend defended.

"You're heavily implying about that matter once again, Haruka!"

"So what if you're shota? Does that matter right now?"

"He's the same age like me… and does look like a shota." Duo thoughtfully blurted.

"I am not a shota, Haruka!" Hibiki cried out in frustration.

"Shota or not, would you just quietly standby at the sidelines till someone comes along and lays her hands on your shota?"

"H-he c-certainly looks young but just like M-Maxwell-kun said he's technically not a shota!"

"Physically or not would you rather have someone else get your shota?! Seriously, would it be fine with you when another girl lays her hands on your shota?!" Haruka challenged, a sagely glitter faintly appearing from her cornflower blue orbs.

"Soon enough… your shota… I mean, he'll be going back to his country. Remember… he's just visiting here, sempai. It's really hard to be left with regrets and unresolved emotions." Duo counseled.

'_I… can't lose him…'_ Hibiki pondered, balling her knuckles unconsciously.

Her best friend and Maxwell-san were both shaken when she suddenly pounded the table with her right fist and stood up from her chair.

"Ok fine! Shota or not, I'll do it! He's mine! Tell me the plan!" She frantically stated with fire burning from her deep charcoal irises.

"That's the spirit, Hibiki! Show them just what kind of shotacon you're made of!" Haruka readily encouraged.

"Yes you're right!" The foxy eyed young lady gamely confirmed.

"You're a shota, Hibiki!" Her best friend swiftly followed.

"Yes! I'm a shota!" She freely answered before realizing the content of her response.

'_Eh?! What the…'_

"Wait a minute! I'm not a shotacon!"

"Shota or not, does it matter at this point? What's more important is you accepted who you are and now have your resolve!" The curly tipped raven haired beauty reasoned.

"Haruka!" She could only exclaim in exasperation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>4:07pm, 23<strong>__**rd**__** of April, A.C. 208**_

_**Winner Industries Tower, L4 Cluster**_

"That's it for today's assembly, gentlemen, we'll reconvene next week for the corporate quarterly report. Good job everyone." Quatre announced from the chairman's seat, it was followed by a series of respectful applause from heads of various departments, marking the end of their meeting.

Soon after that the participants of the forum filed out of the conference room leaving only him, Duo and Quatre. Heero neatly placed his report and laptop inside his leather backpack while the two other former Gundam Pilots approached him.

'_Having a desk job is certainly different from field work. At the site… you only get physically tired but inside the office… your mind is always mentally challenged.'_ He mused before feeling Quatre tap his shoulder.

"Thank you for preparing the business summary report, Heero. It was well done and the details clearly show the areas we need to focus on." The blond haired ex- pilot of Sandrock said.

"Man… who would have ever thought that behind that angelic aura and charismatic personality is a ruthless business magnate! You just fired two department heads while announcing the expansion of another venture!" Duo stated.

"Now that's not fair, Duo. They were caught stealing from the company with all evidence implicating them properly collated thanks to Heero."

"You should have had them imprisoned, Quatre." He shortly replied.

"They're already blacklisted, Heero. The most they could apply for is a part-time job at a family restaurant." Quatre explained.

"Well, since we're all finished for today… how about a couple of cold ones at our favorite place?" Duo suggested, looking expectantly at both of them.

"I've got to be home by seven but as long as we don't exceed two hours I'm up for it." Heero accented before they both turned to Quatre.

"Uhm… I'm going to pick up Hibiki and little Quattro at the hospital…"

"There you go again, Quatre… only shows how Hibiki have you all tamed and tied up on a short leash! She won't be finished with work till 6:30pm!" Duo jested while grinning impishly at the emerald eyed CEO of Winner Industries.

"Duo… it's not like that. But…"

"Come on Quatre, we'll be up and running in no time after two hours. Think of it as a celebration after a hard day's work!" The braided haired man quickly answered before pulling their friend along with them.

'_It's… quite hard to imagine I'd be living a simple but happy life like this… all because of you, Haruka.'_

"Err… Heero, you won't mind giving me a lift back home, right? My car is still getting repairs and it's only due for pickup by tomorrow… at the very least." Duo hopefully inquired.

"Of course, Duo. We practically live next to each other and if something happens to you, I'll have to do a lot of explaining with Maya and Mayu." Heero uttered while shaking his head subtly at Quatre.

"Hey, I've always been your wing man! I've been at your side not only during the worst but especially on the best ones too!" Duo defended.

"He's right, Heero. Duo's our handy man at all the occasions we've been practically clueless about." Quatre agreed as they entered the elevator.

* * *

><p><em><strong>8:10am, 23<strong>__**rd**__** of June, 2015 A.D. (GMT +8:00 Tokyo)**_

_**Kibitou Prefecture, Japan**_

'_This is it… the start of us spending our lives forever, Haruka… me and you, together.'_

The dreamy and moving notes from the piano along with the crisp, suave strumming of the rhythm guitar roused his senses back to the present. Soon the duo was joined by the deep round plucking from a bass guitar. His Prussian blue eyes keenly surveyed the area, the 4-man band were stationed at the rightmost side of the pulpit while the few people present inside the wide span were all beaming at him.

'_Never in my wildest imagination… did I ever dream for something like this… happening to me.'_

Heero turned to his left only to be greeted by a Cheshire smile from Duo, beside him Quatre was all flushed with his blonde hair a bit disheveled. He returned his attention to the audience in front. The entire Morishima clan was present with all of them occupying the rows of pews located at the right. The attendees on the left side were their close friends at work and during Senior High. Seated on the front row were their godfather Mr. Minoru Takeda and his daughter, the very alluring Chizuru Hotaru. Junichi Tachibana was seated between his longtime girlfriend, Rihoko Sakurai and his younger sibling Miya. Beside them was Masayoshi Umehara along with Ruriko Yuzuki and Manaka Hiba, former officers of the Tea Ceremony Club. At the next row, he spotted Maya Takahashi-Maxwell cradling her daughter with Duo, little Mayu. Seated next to her were Tsukasa Ayatsuji, Ai Nanasaki and of course, the cute and lovely Sae Nakata.

The brown haired young man continued to scan their guests, his cobalt blue orbs widened slightly upon seeing the lone figure seated on the aisle at the row behind Sae's.

'_Oh… there you are.'_

The young woman was wearing a simple dress with her deep charcoal eyes looking into his.

It was Kaoru Tanamachi.

He smiled slightly after recognizing her to which the fiery and tomboyish woman returned kindly.

The band continued to play its soft and romantic tune when he saw Duo nudge Quatre from the side. At that moment, his attention shifted to the woman wearing a modest gown while holding a small bouquet of flowers. Her face was blushing beet red with her foxy sable eyes staring intently at the former pilot of Sandrock.

"Damn Quatre… you two can't get your hands off each other." Duo whispered to their emerald eyed friend whose cheeks only reddened even more.

"I… I can't help it… Duo. Tsukahara-san is quite adorable while wearing that gown." Quatre timidly replied.

Soon as Hibiki finished her march and took her place at the left side next to Jessica Morishima, the entire audience stood up as both doors of the church opened.

The main character of this day's glorious event was revealed.

Haruka Morishima stood blissfully at the entrance with her father on the left and her mother at the opposite side. His soon-to-be wife was wearing an elegant pure white wedding gown with long flowing train clipped to the rear of her waist. Though her face was partially covered by a veil made of thin fine fabric, he knew that a warm beaming smile was on her lips. Haruka's long curly raven hair was arranged in to a bun through the use of a few clips which assisted her headpiece in keeping the light shroud perfectly in place. She had a pair of lace gloves that covered her palms up to her forearms. His Prussian blue irises landed on the bouquet of white and light blue roses that Haruka held before her. She looked so immaculate and serene, like an angel or better yet a goddess who has descended from the heavens.

"_Find me here… and speak to me…"_

As if on cue, the moment Haruka took her first step towards the aisle, the band's vocalist began singing. The entire audience along with everyone else inside the church concentrated their attention as the woman he deeply loves made her slow march to the dais.

"_You are the hope… that keeps me trusting…"_

The song… was something that became very special to both of them since that day he first took Haruka to his time. He found the lyrics appropriate and coincidental to their situation and feelings for each other. They both agreed that when the time comes, it would be the song playing on the background when Haruka walks down the aisle.

"_You are my purpose… you're everything."_

More than three years have passed since that fateful evening… since the night he decided to return to his rightful time before Haruka chased after him and he heard her meaningful plea at such a crucial moment. Up until now, he never understood how her cry of love and despair made it to the Epyon. The brown haired man could only attribute it to a miracle. He thought that the Divine interceded after seeing both of them were truthfully and hopelessly in love with each other. There was no logic reasoning or valid scientific excuse which could offer any sort of clarification for the events Haruka triggered that evening. Fate or destiny… had been arbitrary for them, there were times it stood by them but there were moments it was against them. He only knew that what they had was forbidden… as in the process of loving one another… they were defying the natural balance between time and space.

"_How can I stand here with you? And not be moved by you."_

It wasn't _happily ever after_ for them on the days that followed from their elopement. But he could never forget that each passing moment with Haruka brought even more joy and fulfillment to his life. It was bliss… a short honeymoon period they experienced before he decided to convince Haruka to return and finish her studies. In the process, the Perfect Soldier was able to repair all bridges that connected Haruka to her father. Her mother had been very supportive of their relationship while her brother Toshio treated Heero as his own big brother. After he became the younger Morishima's tutor, Toshio had always looked up to him for guidance.

"_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?"_

Their return was just in time. Haruka amazingly finished Senior High despite the number of days she had been absent from her studies. Eventually, they proceeded with their plan for her to finish a degree in University before fully _migrating_ to his time. However, the wonders and magic inspired by their relationship spilled over to his comrades. Duo courted Ms. Maya Takahashi relentlessly, despite the ten-year gap staring at them. Of course, his former homeroom teacher was apprehensive and Duo's own antics did not help his own cause. A _Fold_ jump accident due to the braided haired young man's emotional drunken state validated Maya's true feelings for him. Quatre on the other hand… was a completely different case, after they tested the _"Wing Pair"_ Fold Run, the Winner heir ended with them on Haruka's time while running co-pilot for Duo. The rest had been startlingly stirring when considering the fact that the shy and serious Hibiki would make an aggressive pursuit on him.

His relationship with Haruka had its moments of highs and lows. The lovely raven haired woman had kept her jealousy and insecurity bouts carefully in check. Heero meanwhile noticed that there were still a lot of guys who attempted to court Haruka whenever he was not around. Despite his girlfriend's unyielding loyalty and unquestionable devotion to him, there were still incidences that he required the use of his vaunted _'negotiating skills'_ or more accurately his threatening interrogation capabilities which not only dissuaded rivals and persistent nuisances but left them psychologically terrified of him.

But why did he propose to Haruka at such an age? She was only 22 while he was just 21. A year into college, Haruka admitted to him that she was suffering from sleep disorder. The illness strangely surfaced whenever he was back in his timeline… each time he was not by her bedside at night. Her physicians could only treat her with sleeping pills and nothing else. Finally, after counseling from a highly respected medical specialist, the truth behind Haruka's sleeping problems was revealed. The physical evaluation on the woman he loves had been very positive and greatly encouraging as her tests prove that she was healthy and normal. However, according to her attending psychologist, tragic incidents triggered by her subconscious due to extreme psychological stress from the past had caused Haruka to fear sleeping when Heero was not at her side.

The cobalt eyed young man blamed himself entirely for what happened. Haruka's emotional wellbeing had been shattered when he first abandoned her. Her mental conditioning was still fragile… despite the psychological defensive barrier she installed when he returned. Lastly, the revelation of his past and the visions she saw inside the Epyon left her emotionally scarred. The trauma was subtle as it would only manifest itself out of Haruka's fear when he was not at her side. She was terrified at the prospect of sleeping and waking up without him beside her.

Driven by love and guilt, he resolved to be with her as much as he could. He worked in various construction sites operated by GDT Builders while following a strict route that revolved only around his job, his hangar at Sakura Yamato airstrip and Haruka's bedroom. Of course, with his training and skills in stealth, going in and out of the Morishima mansion had been pretty much a walk in the park for the Gundam Pilot. The sleeping pills remained an option but he wanted her to sleep as comfortable and as normally as she could. The only occasions Haruka ever used her sleeping pills were on the weeks she spent on vacation in England or while in transition of his return from the future.

Still… they weaved through every hardship together. Hand in hand, side by side, he was always at her side on the next challenge or trial that life throws at them. He was marrying this lovely statuesque woman walking down the aisle not because he owes her a lot, not because of what his actions did to her, but because he was deeply in love with her. Whatever problems or struggles either of them has… both of them promised that they will stand by each other. No matter what the odds maybe. He will always be at her side not only during the best of times but most especially during her hour of need… not because he needed to, but because he wanted to.

"In sickness and in health, I will cherish you. For better or for worst I will walk beside you. Whatever we may face, be it the most difficult storm or the most despairing situation know that I am with you, for I am your friend, your partner, your man, the love of your life and your soul mate. I promise to honor and treasure you, treat you with utmost respect and care, I will only love one woman in my life… and that is you, Haruka. You gave me a reason to dream, a purpose to live…and a hope that burns like no other. So wear this ring… as the symbol of our love and our eternity together." Heero recited his vows before he slid Haruka's wedding ring on her finger at the left palm.

"For richer or poorer, I will stand with you. In your sunniest and darkest days, I will be with you. Whatever trials, adversities and struggles we may expect, know that I am forever with you, for I am your friend, your partner, your woman, the love of your life and your soul mate. I promise to support and treasure you, treat you with utmost respect and care, I will only love one man in my life… and that is you, Heero. You gave me the wings to soar high above the skies, to believe that fairy tales can come true and a hope that I would carry till my last breath. So wear this ring… as the token of our love and our forever with each other." Haruka tearfully delivered before she placed the wedding ring on his finger at the left hand.

"By the powers vested in me, in the presence of the Almighty, I now pronounce you… husband and wife." The minister announced, before referring to him, "Heero, you may now legally kiss, Haruka."

Heero smiled lightly at the minister before turning to his side and carefully removing the veil covering his bride's face. He was stunned to see Haruka's teary sky blue eyes gazing into his as he moved closer to her.

"It's natural for me to be like this… I've dreamed of this moment for a long time… with you." The very lovely young woman tenderly stated before surprising him completely as she took grip of the hems of his collars with both of her palms.

"This is my moment, Heero." She lovingly told him.

Haruka pulled him towards her and planted a deep and passionate kiss into his lips much to the delight and roaring cheers of their audience.

'_I love you so much, Haruka.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>4:45pm, 23<strong>__**rd**__** of April, A.C. 208**_

_**Zayeed Winner Memorial Hospital. L4 Cluster**_

"Really Haruka… you surprised everyone with that kiss on your wedding with Heero." Hibiki stated while smiling kindly at her.

"It was… the most magical kiss we ever shared. It was the first we had as a married couple, I wanted it to be very special and memorable for both of us." She replied, still mesmerized at the events that happened during their wedding seven years ago.

"What time will the guys get off from work today? Quatre will be picking us up here at around 6:45pm. We could give you and the twins a ride home." Her best friend suggested.

"Heero sent me a mail just a few minutes ago. He said that they'll be dropping by their usual spot to take a breather before going home." Haruka answered.

"Eh?! My Quatre hasn't sent a message yet…" Hibiki complained after checking her mobile phone and seeing the empty mailbox.

"Oh don't worry, Hibiki. He'll be sure to inform you. Besides, the guys won't linger longer than they should. Heero always eats dinner at home… he can't get enough of my home cooking." She exclaimed, gushing with happiness.

"You've really improved a lot, Haruka. Who would have thought that your culinary skills will be very impressive? I remember that occasion you almost poisoned Heero the first time you attempted cooking."

"Aww… that's embarrassing! I'd rather forget that! I nearly killed him with that lethal concoction. I was really scared! I don't want to be remembered as the girl who killed her boyfriend because of her cooking!" The lovely woman cried while chuckling.

"I'm… a bit worried of my Quatre, Haruka. I know he's with Heero and Duo, but there are times I wished he's…"

"You need to trust your shota, I mean, Quatre always. True he's filthy rich and you live an affluent life you barely dreamed of, but your husband has been very loyal to you, even with all those high society women who are attempting to steal him from you." She assured her friend, gently placing her palm above hers.

"I don't know… Haruka… from anyone's standpoint… I took advantage of his inherent gentleness. He might be better suited to someone like Dorothy Catalonia." Hibiki confided.

"Don't you ever… ever go to that point of thinking so little of yourself, Hibiki. If Quatre didn't love you sincerely, he would just take advantage of you back in our time and never bring you here. If he was just after… _you know what_, then he would never have married you. Little Quattro was born just three years ago! Surely it's clear by now that he didn't take you here out of pity or guilt or responsibility." Haruka seriously explained.

"Thanks Haruka… I really appreciate your counsel. You've really gone a long way… look at you now… from an insecure and jealous girl you've become a confident and fulfilled woman. Our roles have certainly been reversed." The former swim team captain noted to which she shook her head in disagreement.

"Hibiki, don't be like that. You're still you. I'm still me. The difference is both you and Quatre are too shy and still too considerate of each other. You have to talk these things with him thoroughly." She answered before continuing.

"Me and Heero… we always talk. Communication is just the key, without it a relationship is prone to misunderstandings. It is always two-way, speak out when it's your turn and listen when your other half says his piece."

"Thank you Haruka… I must admit that… sometimes I envy your ability to speak out everything inside your mind with Heero."

"It's what's most important, Hibiki. Me and Heero… we could have lost each other that time… if our hearts didn't communicate and our souls didn't connect."

"Are you referring to…?" Her best friend worriedly inquired, subtly denoting a highly sensitive issue that occurred a few years ago.

"Yes… that time I was in a position far worse than how you are feeling right now." The pretty mother of twins darkly confirmed.

_**-oxo-**_

"_You've been holding him back… consciously and unconsciously, Haruka." The woman in front said a tasteful manner._

"_You have no right to tell me such things. You have no idea on how our relationship works!" She angrily shot back._

"_I don't think so… you've just been controlling him for your own benefit. You're pulling him away from the life he's truly comfortable with."_

"_You are only saying such baseless accusations because he never pursued you even after the wars. You are bitter and filled with jealousy to see the man you have long loved choose a simple civilian like me." Haruka said with pity before seeing the other person painfully cringe from her words._

"_Nonetheless… you pushed him into a life he has trouble coping up with. Why did he enlist with the Preventers then? He is man with a sense of duty and responsibility not only to the Colonies but to every human being in Earth Sphere. Your insistence for him to give up the life he has always known is no different from placing a fish out of the water. He will eventually tire of you and resume his obligation as my protector."_

"_My insistence? You truly don't know anything!"_

"_Mark my words. He will return to me. His true calling will prompt him to do so. He's bound to realize where he should rightfully be! You can't hamper his essence… his nature. Know your place, Haruka."_

"_I know my place. You should know the boundaries of yours as well… being just an acquaintance and a charge my husband has to take care of!"_

"_How dare you?!" The woman spat back in offense._

_**-oxo-**_

The reminiscence slowly cleared out, like clouds of nimbus that temporarily obscured her mind's eye. She was back inside her best friend's clinic inside the hospital.

"After Colony… 203." Haruka ominously uttered, with her cornflower irises mistily gazing at the colony's view from Hibiki's wide glass panel windows.

* * *

><p><em><strong>6:12pm, 23<strong>__**rd**__** of April, A.C. 208**_

_**Leo's Watering Hole, L4 Cluster**_

"_Can't you see? That woman is manipulating you for her personal gain! She's been causing a lot of confusion between us! Heero, I want you to do something you really like, but please, request a transfer… I don't know if I could bear with this any longer!" Haruka fumed while pleading her case to him._

"_Haruka, I understand your concern but we're currently in the middle of her tour. I just can't drop everything else right now because you're having a severe bout of anxiety. I promise you, once we finish the last leg, I'll request for a reassignment." He assuredly told his wife._

"_A severe bout of anxiety?! That's how you only see it?! If it would help you see things clearer, fine! Yes I admit it! I am really jealous of her! But haven't you noticed? She's been sowing a lot of confusion between us! The rumors spreading across the entire Earth Sphere between you two are highly disconcerting! Please Heero, listen to me!"_

"_You know those rumors are not true. The media is just exaggerating matters. We're only acquaintances, nothing more. I always kept my distance from her."_

"_If you really did keep your distance from her then such photos would never circulate! Why can't you listen to me about this? Why can't you let go of this one for me? Do you have any lingering feelings for her? Every day while waiting for you to come home, I'm all alone inside this apartment hearing nothing but news about you two from every channel! How am I supposed to feel? Tell me, Heero, are you getting tired of me? Is it true that you're having an affair with her?!" Haruka agitatedly remarked, asking one question after another._

"_I told you time and again, I have nothing to do with her. If it would ease your mind, I would request an immediate transfer once tonight's conference gets concluded. So please, Haruka… calm down. It's bad for you…" Heero worriedly said, realizing the difficulty of Haruka's situation._

"_Tell me, are you just forcing yourself to be with me out of responsibility? Am I nothing but a burden to you since we settled here in your time? Am I… am I really holding you back, Heero?" His wife continued to ask before tears started streaming down from her eyes._

"_Haruka…"_

"_I want the truth… I've kept this to myself… all this time… did something really happen between you two that night?" The lovely raven haired lady gravely queried while choking her sobs._

"_I... I don't… really know myself…" He truthfully admitted, unable to face her. _

"_I love you so much and this is how you repay me!" Haruka painfully said as she began to pound his chest with a close fist._

_The Perfect Soldier was about to console her when he felt her hammering slowly lose its pressure before Haruka limped unconsciously in his arms._

"_H-Haruka… Haruka!" He cried out upon seeing a trail of blood from his wife's leg travel down to the quickly forming pool on the ground._

_**-oxo-**_

"Yo, Heero? Are you alright, old buddy? You look haunted, just a couple of seconds ago." Duo concernedly probed after noticing his silence.

"I don't know… but I just… suddenly remembered things… events that already came to pass." Heero trailed as the remembrance of that afternoon faded from his thoughts.

"Don't tell me… aside from A.C. 198… the only other possibility is…" The braided haired man astonishingly inquired before swigging the contents of his mug.

"A.C. 203…" Heero lowly uttered, his deep cobalt blue orbs staring seriously at the tip of his beer bottle.

The soon-to-be father of three chugged down his beer straight, emptying its contents as if he wanted to drown his miseries along with it.

"Heero, I know you can hold your liquor well, but accidents happen." Quatre opined.

"I'd never hear the end of it from Haruka if something happens to you on our way back." Duo muttered before sighing and shaking his head sideways.

"Whatever happened that time has already been properly cleared between you and Haruka. It's a close book. Frankly speaking, I really envy the strength of your communication with your wife. Both of you are able to clear things up before it escalates into something really serious." Their boss and close friend pointed out.

"It's not always like that… we also have our moments. But you're right, we've been doing all what we can before a small flame eventually becomes a wild fire that could burn our entire house down. Quatre, there's really no perfect relationship. There would always be misunderstandings, challenges and trials along the road, but as long as both of you are committed to resolve it together at the end of the day, then you can certainly say that what you have is perfect in its own way." Heero thoroughly explained as both men lent their focus on him.

"You didn't do anything wrong that night, old buddy. I'd swear to that even with my life at stake. Your love for Haruka has always kept you alive and always on the right path… all this time." Duo sincerely spoke, his lavender eyes fixed seriously into his.

"I truly appreciate it… Duo." He replied smiling subtly at the braided haired man before returning his attention to the Winner heir.

"Quatre, the truth would always set you free. That night we almost got separated for a lifetime… and that evening it almost cost me her life… only the truth saved me. The truth that no matter where we are, there was only one person we belong to. I'd only be hers and she'd only be mine. That's how our feelings… speak of the love we have for each other."

"Well said, old buddy. Now Quatre, if you feel that Hibiki has something she wants to tell you, take the courage and initiative to open it up with her. Hell… I'd feel insecure too if I was your wife and you're working with a powerful and seductively alluring woman like Dorothy Catalonia." Duo ascertained before pouring the remaining contents of the beer into his mug.

"Thanks a lot guys. I'm really grateful for the advice." The owner of Winner Industries softly said while smiling kindly at them.

"Now, let's make a toast… for times spent amongst friends and to our loving spouses!" The former pilot of Deathscythe offered before raising his glass.

"Agreed." Heero replied as he clinked his bottle with Duo and Quatre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>6:51pm, 23<strong>__**rd**__** of April, A.C. 208**_

_**Mid-class Suburbia, L4 Cluster**_

"I'll see you tomorrow, Heero. Thanks again for the lift!" The braided haired former Gundam Pilot acknowledged.

"Papa! Mama's been waiting for you!" Mayu greeted to Duo the moment her father disembarked from his car.

The 9-year old girl automatically went towards the lavender eyed man and kissed him on the cheek before placing her attention to the vehicle's driver.

"Uncle Heero! Please don't leave yet! I just need to get something!" Duo's daughter excitedly called out.

Mayu Maxwell is a perfect blend of Duo and Maya's best physical attributes. The girl's long sable hair was also tied into a braid similar to her father. She inherited Duo's mischievous lavender-tipped irises while the outlines of her face made her a younger version of her mother, Maya. She had been the pride and joy of her parents as well as the first child among their group of friends since getting delivered by her mother a year after meeting her father. Maya and Duo have recently consulted Hibiki in hopes of conceiving another child, and so far, the tests yielded encouraging results.

"Heero? Won't you come inside for coffee?" Maya offered, also coming out from their house to meet her husband.

"I already invited him while on our way here, Dear… but you know Haruka, she'd get worried if he comes home late after knowing we had a few drinks." Duo explained as Maya clung tenderly to his side.

"Where did you boys wander off to?"

"Well… we watched a few ladies dancing by a pole…" The playful former Gundam Pilot started but stopped as soon as Maya pinched him gently on the side.

"You're with Heero and Quatre. I'm only inclined to believe you if you went to a place like that by yourself. Besides, you'd really get some serious beating if you did that." The former homeroom teacher in Kibitou Senior High threatened while still smiling at her husband.

"You know, I could never do that to you. I just like to tease you a lot." Duo softly said, before kissing Maya on her temple.

"I know but you always drive me crazy in the process. I'm nearing forty and you're just twenty-eight, how am I supposed to feel when you're playing around with younger women."

"Oh… isn't it enough that I travelled blindly back in time just to find you after Heero went again to win back Haruka? You rejected me a lot of times but I still pursued you. I married you not because we already have Mayu that time, it's because I want you in my life. I never even knew how to draw till you were shown to me by Zero." The lavender eyed man sincerely spoke while gazing at his wife.

"The number of times I rejected you is nothing compared to the number of times you've made me cry with jealousy and apprehension. I've already fallen for you that day… you did that to me. Imagine how hard it was for me to stop myself from loving a boy… ten years younger than me. Mayu… she's the fruit of… our love… no matter how forbidden it was that time." Maya shared before smiling lovingly at Duo.

"Mama, Papa! Are you forgetting something? Uncle Heero is just over there! Your show of affection is embarrassing! Hug each other all you want after Papa eats his dinner!" Mayu suddenly interjected causing her parents to realize and laugh at their current position.

"She's taken that from you." Duo kidded, earning a playful slap on his shoulder from Maya.

"While she gets all her silly antics from you!" Maya retorted while giggling.

Mayu then ran past them and went directly to his car, Heero could not help but smile as the young Maxwell handed him three see-thru bags filled with home-baked cookies. The cobalt eyed man shook his head knowingly especially after seeing the name _'Hikaru'_ on one of bags which was noticeably bigger than the other two.

"Mama helped me baked those. Please give the… bigger bag to Hikaru… he's a growing boy… he'll definitely like those chocolate chip cookies. The other two bags are for you, Aunt Haruka and Hikari… I'm sure she'll understand. Don't forget to say hi to Aunt Haruka for me! Thanks much, Uncle Heero!" Mayu spoke while her face radiated a faint shade of pink.

"Thank you as well for helping your Aunt Haruka take care of the twins. We'll need all the help we can get since she's pregnant right now." Heero said in gratitude while patting Mayu lightly on her head.

"I hope… Mama and Papa get me a sister or brother really soon. It gets lonely when I'm not with Hikaru and Hikari."

"Don't worry, Aunt Hibiki is taking care of your mother. Hopefully, you'll get a sibling soon." Heero encouraged.

"Thanks Uncle Heero! Take care on your way home!" Mayu closed before running back to Maya and Duo then waving her hand at him.

The Perfect Soldier grunted and nodded to the Maxwell family all of whom smiled as they waved goodbye at him. He carefully stashed the cookies at the passenger seat before starting up his car and leaving their parkway.

* * *

><p><em><strong>4:41pm, 19<strong>__**th**__** of March, 2012 A.D. (GMT +8:00 Tokyo)**_

_**Kibitou Prefecture, Japan**_

'_We've been going at it… like newly-weds… now I don't know what to do…'_ Maya sighed while in deep thoughts as she walked leisurely towards her destination.

'_Time and again… he never fails to tell me that he loves me… but how could we ever come out in the open?'_ The charcoal eyed young teacher mused while unintentionally ignoring a pair of students who bowed to greet her.

'_What am I saying… no matter how much I wanted to ignore it, the truth is... I have feelings for him too. I just can't… ignore the fact that he's ten years my junior! For the love of Almighty… why do I have to feel this way for him?'_ She pondered, never noticing that a fellow teacher had waved a hand to get her attention.

'_I keep telling myself… it was just a coincidence, his arrival and that shooting star. But events… led to one thing after another. Before I knew it… we've been… oh what the heck. He wants to know where he stands… but I'm scared too. I could get dismissed and my teaching license revoked… or worst go to jail.'_

Maya had just passed the interlocking pathway from the secondary building to the main campus. The homeroom teacher of class 2-A then turned to the left for the stairway. As much as she wanted to set aside her thoughts… her heart and mind were already strained beyond their limits. The past two weeks have been… full of unexpected events. Duo Maxwell, the most recent transferee student had swiftly closed the distance she had been trying too hard to erect between them. He was like a hurricane, strewing aside everything on his path with a dead set determination to win her affections before the school term ends.

Duo was bold and reckless however he was discreet enough to keep whatever was going on between them a secret from prying eyes. But what was going on between them exactly? Beginning his first day and everyday afterwards he had periodically sent her a single white rose which she would always find waiting on her desk each morning she arrives for work. The braided haired young man had been very aggressive in making his feelings for her known. Initially, she dismissed it as nothing but a simple attraction since he was still young. But soon she found herself going out with him on different places, whether it be a family restaurant or a small coffee shop under the guise that she was tutoring him.

She had turned him down, once already. But it only spurred the mischievous boy to pursue her even more seriously. It eventually came to a high point one evening he brought a couple of female Third Years inside his apartment. Maya was begrudgingly agitated from his action… especially with the fact that she was just living next door to him. A few noises and an hour later she had unwittingly thrown her alarm clock that subsequently broke his glass window. The commotion was more than enough for his visitors to leave but her cover was blown. A heated confrontation with him a few minutes after ended with both of them spending the rest of the evening on her bed. The truth has been revealed… much to her own chagrin. However, she was still adamant that it was nothing but only a one-time thing.

'_A one-time… thing… eh… seriously, Maya… what have you been doing?'_

It happened again three days after that, then once more just two days ago. He had told her repeatedly that he loves her. Initially, she resigned herself that it would be something forbidden which they'll just keep between them. Duo was a natural ladies man, sooner or later he'd eventually tire of her. However, each time they were together she only found herself falling more and more for him. There had been instances she wanted to admit that she loves him too but her own fears were far greater to handle. Yes, it was true, she had dated a few men already. But it never came to that point or situation where she was now intimately entangled with Duo. Maya didn't know if it was fate but somehow she would learn that her previous boyfriends only had the one goal of claiming her as some sort of a trophy. Of course… she was fast to avoid ending up in such a scenario, the sable-eyed pretty teacher would immediately cut the relationship from advancing any further.

However, it left her scarred and wary of men. She still kept hope that someone special, _'the one'_ they refer to would ultimately come her way. Five years after her last relationship… there was still none. Or rather, no one had taken her attention in such a way that only Duo Maxwell ever did. He was funny, interesting and there had never been any dull moment with him. Plus the fact that… she was only able to experience those things with him first made the young man without any doubt… very special and unforgettable to her.

'_I need to take my mind off from Duo… I'll just have a talk with Kanae.'_

Kanae is the school nurse of Kibitou Senior High. Though the young woman was three years her junior, Maya considered her as the closest friend she has inside the campus. It was already past 4 in the afternoon, classes had been dismissed and most of the students left the campus to study at their homes in preparation of the final exams. During these times, Maya would spend an hour or two inside the infirmary to discuss things with Kanae. Of course, she was careful enough to use the _"you know my friend is currently seeing a man younger than her"_ pretext to avoid getting herself in the spotlight. Maya wasn't sure if Kanae already knew that it was actually her and just playing along with her excuse… but there was no one else she could talk to.

Especially now that Duo had already claimed… everything that she has.

Maya was already standing in front of the clinic and was about to knock when she heard muffled voices and some rustling noises coming from inside the room.

"There… right there…" A woman's voice seeped out.

"You… like it… here, Kanae?" Another person spoke… this one she ascertained belonged to a guy.

'_What… are… you… doing… inside… Kanae?'_

"Harder… do it… harder…" The female spoke once again, which she was now sure to be Kanae.

"Alright."

"Ahh… that feels really… good…" Kanae said while moaning.

"You… need to flex… these legs more." The male voice replied.

"You're definitely right… but… ahh… I can't… be… helped… ahh… I sit here all day…" Kanae slowly uttered while groaning repeatedly.

'_Good grace… you're doing such things inside the school of all places!'_ Maya thought as she rested her ear on the door's surface before feeling her sweat pour down her temple.

"But they're nice… though they are not long… they're smooth and shapely…" The man inside the room gently praised.

"Ohh… you devil… I bet you say that to all… your girls…" Kanae trailed as Maya pondered if she will just leave and comeback the next day.

'_I'll probably… just go back tomorrow.'_ She decided, however, as soon as the lovely teacher turned on her heels the guy Kanae was with spoke once again.

"Nope… I mean what I say… pretty." The person assured to her friend.

'_I mean what I say…P-pretty?'_ Her mind repeated just before Kanae whimpered continuously.

"Harder… there… that's the spot… I'm almost… there… Duo…"

'_Duo?!'_ Maya's thoughts raced after hearing his name.

"I'm with you… Kanae."

'_Damn you! Damn you Kanae! And damn you Duo! To think I was seriously considering on giving up everything for you! Damn both of you!'_ The charcoal eyed teacher furiously thought as she turned the doorknob open.

'_It's not even locked! To hell with you both!'_

The door sprang wide open, she stomped inside the room and could not help but close her eyes to avoid seeing such disgraceful acts the two were committing.

"You're such a pig, Maxwell! I hate you, Kanae! Doing such things here! You're both shameless! Both of you just go to hell!" Maya shouted with fury while both hands were balled into fists.

"Uhm… Maya-sensei? You m-must have mistaken…" Kanae worriedly uttered.

'_Mistaken?'_

"How could I be mistaken?! You and Duo are doing disgusting acts inside this room!" Maya screamed in anger as she glared at Kanae and the braided haired young man.

Her sable irises widened considerably after it landed on the pair.

Kanae was seated on her swivel chair with her leg extended on Duo's lap who was seated on a low stool in front of her. Meanwhile, the lavender eyed boy had both of his thumbs running on Kanae's heel.

Lastly, and most importantly was… both of them were fully clothed.

Duo was just massaging Kanae's foot.

They were not doing anything else.

'_Oh… my... goodness…'_ Her thoughts whispered.

The dark haired woman turned pale as she felt all the blood in her body seemed to have evaporated due to her mistaken assumption. Right there, from where she stood… precisely at that very moment, all Maya wanted… was to disappear from the face of the Earth.

She bit her lip unconsciously as her kind charcoal orbs met his lavender irises.

Duo smiled impishly at her.

She was busted… definitely.

"You're jealous… again." The braided haired young man softly spoke.

Heat rushed back like a torrent from an open fire hydrant to her face.

'_I want… to die…'_

"Maya sensei… don't tell me… the friend you're referring to is no one but yourself." Kanae said in aghast.

The cat was out of the bag.

"Definitely not! I don't care even the least bit what you're doing with Maxwell-kun."

"You called him Duo a while ago." The school nurse teased, smiling wickedly at her.

"I… I was surprised! I thought both of you were doing something!" She excused.

"Well, just to remind you Maya-sempai, a woman doesn't call a guy _'PIG'_ unless he's cheating on her." Kanae teasingly stated.

"Of course… for that to happen… either both of them are in a relationship or… she has feelings for him." Duo mischievously added, the gleam in his eyes showing how much satisfaction he was getting from her revelation.

"I… I…"

'_You've gotten yourself cornered, Maya.'_

But she steeled her resolve… just to save what little dignity was left from her.

"I… don't give a damn what you do with each other. I am… not in the slightest bit affected. As an educator in this institution it is one of my duties to ensure that the integrity…"

Both Duo and Kanae only smiled even wider at her.

'_Hkkkttt!'_

"I… I am leaving… since there's nothing wrong here you could just go about doing your business." Maya curtly said before leaving the two and storming out of the room.

She badly needed to get away from there.

She briskly walked down the hallway towards the faculty area.

It was already late in the afternoon… for sure there were no more teaching personnel at this time.

The lovely teacher felt something hot and stinging trickle out from the corner of her vision.

'_I hate you Duo for making me feel this way… for getting me like this! But I hate myself even more… for falling… so damn hard for you!'_ Maya contemplated as she wiped the tears trailing down her charcoal eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>10:42pm, 23<strong>__**rd**__** of April, A.C. 208**_

_**Mid-class Suburbia, L4 Cluster**_

"Must you remind me of that each time we reminisce our love story?" She said in frustration at her widely grinning husband.

"Well, it was one of the most defining moments during our courtship period." Duo bantered before hugging her affectionately.

The warmth of their unclothed bodies… the touch of his hands on her skin… she could feel his warm breath as she laid her head on top of his chest.

Maya was still basking at the afterglow when Duo gently pulled her to face him.

"Mayu wants a sibling. I'm fine whether it be a boy or girl. I don't want her getting lonely."

"C-could… we have a… bit more rest?" Maya whispered while controlling her breathing.

"Don't worry, I'll do all the work this time."

"I'm already thirty-eight… I get exhausted easily… but I definitely love how you… take care of me. Each time… we express our love for one another… I am always assured how much you love me. However, each time you take me into your arms… I can't help but love you more. But it makes me scared, Duo… wouldn't you get tired of this body soon? There are a lot of younger women out there." She fearfully admitted, her eyes looking worriedly into his.

"Hush now... Maya. Me, Heero and Quatre found the women of our destinies a millennia from our time. I'd be damned to waste all the effort I exhausted and sacrifices you made for us to be together. It was never our fault to only meet when you were my age now… ten years ago." Her husband gently assured her.

"I've been bad and irresponsible before I met you. Since you came into my life… and then Mayu… all I've been thinking of is your and our family's happiness. You mean so much to me. That's how much I love you, Maya."

"Oh… Duo… I can only love you and no one else… if you were to leave me… I could never pick myself up."

"That again? Maya, we've been together for the past decade… I've loved you more all these years and that will continue for the rest of our lives. It's not just about what could be seen outside. What matters most is what you have inside. No one could ever compare to you on that aspect, Maya."

"I love you Duo… I'm sorry too I get anxious at times." She tenderly spoke before kissing him on the lips.

"I take it that you're all rested now. Time for us to get Mayu that baby brother or sister." Duo proposed, his lavender eyes sparkling with that ever consuming yearning she's all too susceptible with.

"Duo… you bad…" She uttered but could not finish as his lips invaded hers.

'_I love you so much… I'm really thankful I have you as my husband… and you took me as your wife.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>7:07pm, 23<strong>__**rd**__** of April, A.C. 208**_

_**Mid-class Suburbia, L4 Cluster**_

The moment he opened their main door, Heero heard his eldest screaming in excitement as she dashed towards him. Hikari which he sometimes fondly calls as _"little Haruka"_ due to her striking resemblance with her mother was squealing in joy soon as she saw him.

"Daddy!" Hikari gleefully cried before jumping at him.

"Hikari… did you help your mother with some of the household chores?" Heero acknowledged as he carried the little girl on his arm.

"Of course! Hikari made herself useful since Mommy is already expecting a baby sister for her!" His daughter proudly remarked, referring to herself in third person.

'_You really take after your Mother.'_ Heero kindly thought before kissing the curly tipped raven hair of his eldest child.

"Papa." Hikaru pleasantly greeted, gently laying down his pair of slippers before him.

Soon as he slid his feet inside them, his son, the younger of the twins smiled before hugging him by his leg. The Perfect Soldier smoothly ruffled Hikaru's own mass of brown hair to which the little boy smiled subtly in response.

'_Am I really like this? Very… discreet with emotions.'_ He mused while contentedly viewing his little boy… his very own carbon copy.

"You three… the food is getting colder every second you stand there!" Haruka, his wife warmly hailed, grinning widely at him and the twins.

"Daddy, Mommy's been tirelessly working at the kitchen preparing our dinner. You ought to be ashamed for making us wait…" Hikari said while pouting jokingly at him.

He turned and smiled at the little girl in his left arm before holding Hikaru's small palm with his remaining free hand as all three of them moved towards Haruka.

"I'm… home, Haruka." Heero contentedly uttered, before swooping in to kiss his wife on her lips.

"Welcome home, Heero." Haruka tenderly replied after receiving his kiss.

"I'll definitely be like Papa when I grow up. Once I get home after work, I'll have someone like Mama as my wife." Hikaru confidently said while smiling subtly at them.

"No girl would like a gloomy and serious boy like you!" Hikari responded with an impish smile reflected on her lips.

"I'll marry Mayu nee-chan when we grow up." His son assuredly answered to which both him and Haruka laughed.

"I almost forgot, Mayu has a bag of cookies for you. I left them inside the car." He recalled before fishing out his keys.

"Only, Hikaru?" Hikari inquired, her cornflower blue orbs in wide anticipation.

"There's also a bag for you and Mommy." Heero replied as he settled his daughter on the ground.

"Mayu's a very thoughtful girl." Haruka remarked, earning an approving nod from Hikaru.

"Can we get them, Papa? Please?" His son lightly urged.

The brown haired man turned to his loving wife who immediately consented with a knowing smirk.

"Of course, but Papa needs to come with you both." Heero assented as he held each child's palm.

"Do it quickly you three, our dinner's going to get cold." Haruka reminded before the three of them went out to their garage.

Heero turned and smiled slightly at his lovely wife.

'_I am back with you and our family… the only place I'll ever belong.' _

* * *

><p><em><strong>6:29pm, 09<strong>__**th**__** of April, 2012 A.D. (GMT +8:00 Tokyo)**_

_**Kibitou Prefecture, Japan**_

Everything happened so fast.

Those few yet intense moments between them seemed to have lasted for an eternity.

The consequences however were staggering.

Its outcome has forever shaped that simple, inconsequential acquaintance they initially shared into something severely deeper and unquestionably significant.

Hibiki lay sprawled on her back, covered only with her graduation toga while Quatre silently buttoned his shirt. The blond haired boy could hear her sniffling in between suppressed chokes as he debated the consequences of their actions. The now former swim team captain of Kibitou Senior High had just attended her graduation ceremony with Haruka a few hours ago. He was invited along with Heero and Duo to witness the event before the Perfect Soldier and his girlfriend excused themselves with Haruka's family at the conclusion of the ceremonies. Duo has only informed him that Hibiki was waiting for him inside the swim team clubroom prior to leaving in haste with Ms. Maya Takahashi chasing after the braided haired Gundam Pilot.

Initially he was full of questions as to why the shy and equally silent senior would ask to have a private word with him inside the confines of the swim team club area. It was already afternoon and the swimming facility has been empty since the school term's conclusion. Without anything else to do and instead of going back to their base of operations within the premises of Sakura Yamato airstrip, Quatre decided to acquiesce to Hibiki's request.

The foxy-eyed young woman was all alone and expectantly waiting for him inside the swim team's club room. The moment he entered, she approached him wordlessly and placed her lips on top of his. Then one thing led to another… and before he knew it something very special happened to them. She was unusually fiery and aggressive… he found himself initially hesitant but soon… he was just a willing participant to the acts that both of them committed without any concern with the repercussions.

Yes, it was true that he found Hibiki attractive due to her reserved and mature personality. He admired her even more after learning she plans to be a doctor once she finishes college. There had been a few instances that Duo and Haruka teased Hibiki that left the seemingly stern young woman flushing deep red from embarrassment. On his side, and for unknown reasons, he found himself unexplainably interested into… peeking at her historical data when he makes another trip to The Vault. Hibiki Tsukahara was a compelling young lady for him, he didn't know if it was because she always emanated that matured big sister aura around her that drew him more to knowing her or because he was looking for another older sister figure… having 28 sisters back in his rightful timeline.

But he was shy. Hibiki possessed the same personality as he does. The few instances they had with each other were awkward and full of dead air. Both of them… had been unable to carry a normal conversation with one another. Now after everything that happened, it would utterly be in poor taste to ask her if she likes him.

'_She… has feelings for me… but how can it be… Heero was destined with Haruka while Duo's fate had been tied to Miss Maya after piloting the Epyon. I haven't seen any such vision when I went with them back to this time.'_ He mused before hearing some rustling noise coming from Hibiki's direction.

He took a discreet glance at the young woman and immediately peeled his eyes off from her after recognizing that she was putting on her clothes.

After a few minutes he heard her finally open a conversation with him.

"Winner-san… please, don't you ever say sorry. It was me who pushed… who forced myself to you. You don't have to be responsible for anything. This has been my choice. I led you here and took advantage of you." Hibiki croaked, attempting but badly failing to mask her emotions.

"M-miss Tsukahara…" Quatre alertly replied, instinctively facing the young woman.

The tall and statuesque high school senior was shedding tears the moment his eyes met hers.

"I… have feelings for you. I like you a lot, Winner-san. I'm no better than Haruka in handling my emotions. But rest assured… after everything that happened between us and seeing your conflicted outlook… I won't bother you anymore." She painfully told him.

'_What do I do… when confronted with such a situation?'_

He was still pondering what to say when Hibiki continued.

"The only thing I would ask of you is please… don't you ever say sorry. I am already pitiful because of my actions and to hear you say that… makes me feel even less about myself. I am not sorry for what happened between you and me because you're in here." The young lady stated placing her closed fist above her chest.

"… but please… don't make me feel sorry about myself. Don't make me feel … like a beggar asking for something that can't be given." She finished before turning towards the door.

'_No!'_ His mind screamed.

'_I have to do something!'_ He decided while moving impulsively to block her from leaving the room.

"Even if you say that, you can't stop me from saying it." Quatre calmly yet seriously remarked.

He saw her red, puffy, foxy eyes open widely in surprise.

"I'll say it to you clearly. I am sorry, Tsukahara… no… I am sorry, Hibiki."

The blond haired boy saw her wince painfully before he resumed.

"I am sorry for being unable to recognize your feelings. I am sorry for being blind. I am sorry for being naïve since this is also a first for me." He earnestly enumerated as his emerald eyes fixed themselves on her face.

"I am sorry for being dense… those little things that you did for me… I only regarded them as something an elder sister would do to her younger sibling. I am so sorry I have not realized this any sooner!" Quatre continued before moving closer to Hibiki and holding her gently in each arm.

"But I am definitely not sorry for everything that just happened between us! Not because you said it, not because I want to save your reputation, not because I just feel responsible! But because I want you… to consider… being mine!" He determinedly declared while craning his head upwards to meet her face.

"I… I'm just a little guy while you're a tall lady that could be mistaken as a model. Though I know I'm still growing… I may not be tall enough for you to lift your head when we're together. But still, if you'll have me…" The heir to the Winner Industries trailed before his lips were covered with Hibiki's.

It was a simple but loving kiss, yet it carried every emotion inside the normally composed young woman dedicated for the blonde haired boy before her.

"I've always wanted to be yours… ever since the first time I saw you." Hibiki tearfully whispered as she gazed down at Quatre. "Please be mine too."

He only smiled and nodded before tipping his toes up while Hibiki bent down to resume their kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>9:05pm, 23<strong>__**rd**__** of April, A.C. 208**_

_**Winner Palace, L4 Cluster**_

"Q-Quatre… t-there's something I want to ask… you." His wife opened after they closed the door leading to their son's bedroom.

A few minutes ago, Quatre had assisted Hibiki in placing their sleeping little boy on his bed. They were on the adjoining hallway making their way towards the master bedroom. The current head of the Winner Industries curiously tipped his head on his better half upon hearing her open up.

"I… I want… I want to know if… there's something going on between you and the Chairwoman of Catalonia Estate." Hibiki hesitantly inquired, her eyes fearfully looking into his.

"P-please… be honest with me, Quatre."

'_Duo and Heero are right… we have the same thoughts and worries.'_ He mused before smiling kindly at his spouse.

"Actually… I was about to clarify matters… about that."

Hibiki's face contorted with even more worry after hearing his response. Quatre held both of her hands and gave the dark-haired woman a reassuring gaze.

"There's absolutely nothing going on between us. I've been worried a lot too after you knew we have been working closely with each other for some time now. Please, trust me on this, HIbiki."

His wife breathed a sigh of relief and gently nodded.

"I trust you wholly, my husband… my Quatre. It will utterly break my heart to know that you're having an affair with a woman whom I know… I have no hope on competing with…" Hibiki said before he kissed her at the cheek.

"Why do you always put yourself down? There's no one who can compare with you. You've been taking care of me and our little boy even though you're working as a Doctor. You've been my pillar of support and the woman behind my success… because you are my inspiration, my… cute Hibiki." He shyly admitted while blushing at the same time.

His wife smiled timidly before bending down slightly and kissing him on the lips.

"Y-you're the cute one… my… little Quatre… my stone and my strength." She confessed, flushing deep red with embarrassment.

Hibiki let out a surprised yelp as he suddenly swept her off the ground and began carrying to their bedroom.

"You might still be taller than me, but I assure you that I will always be your strength." He confidently and gently spoke while gazing at his spouse.

"Oh… Quatre…" Hibiki gushed as he sealed her lips while closing the door behind them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>9:38pm, 23<strong>__**rd**__** of April, A.C. 208**_

_**Mid-class Suburbia, L4 Cluster**_

"Are the twins asleep?" Haruka softly asked soon as he entered their room.

"Yeah, they wouldn't let me go till I told them a story about _the Campus Idol and the Time Traveler._" He answered while going under the bed sheets and joining his wife in their mattress.

"Those two… really…" His wife mumbled, smiling sweetly at him.

He kissed Haruka lightly at the side of the temple before hugging her as she nestled her head over his chest.

"What did you tell them?"

"Hmmm… one of their favorites, the night I danced with you inside the Eurasia ballroom." He replied, feeling Haruka's hand run over his torso.

"That's one of my favorites too." She concurred, easing herself more on his body.

"A lot has happened since then."

"Yes." Haruka contentedly uttered.

"How was the checkup?"

His wife locked her cornflower blue orbs with his in a deep gaze before saying, "I have a surprise for you. I wanted to tell you first before the twins."

"Haruka?" He inquired, his cobalt irises looking into hers questioningly.

"Heero… We're going to have another boy." She tenderly told him.

"Really?" He asked once again.

"Yes."

"Haruka." He gently uttered before kissing her lovingly on the lips.

They traded soft kisses as he wrapped her fondly in his arms. The brown haired man was careful enough to shift her posture, in consideration of Haruka's current condition.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to go with you this time."

"It's ok… you had an important meeting with Quatre." The lovely raven haired woman assured him.

"Still… instead of going to the hospital then taking you home… I even went for a few drinks with Quatre and Duo." He regretfully said but his wife only smiled and shook her head sideways.

"I… I'm scared Haruka. Whenever I remember last time… the thought of almost losing you… I know I will never EVER forgive myself if anything happened to you. This time…" Heero admitted but Haruka stopped him by placing her index finger on top of his lips.

"This time… you will still be at my side… come what may. Nothing will ever keep you away from me… because I know… you will never leave me. I will also be at your side… just like last time… I'll die too if you EVER leave me." She truthfully confessed and gently comforted him with her sky blue irises staring intently into his.

"I could give up everything… but not you, Haruka." He conceded without any remorse, gazing intensely at his loving wife.

"I could never live another day without you, Heero." She professed, with every truth bearing serious weight on each word.

Once again he took her in his arms, placing his lips lightly on her hair.

"Do you ever regret… marrying a sickly… and troublesome wife like me… who is unable to sleep peacefully at night without you by my side?" Haruka inquired, her cornflower orbs expectantly waiting for his answer.

Instead of replying he smiled and asked a question in return.

"Do you ever regret… marrying a former soldier who carried a lot of baggage and had problems moving forward? Who can only live a normal life with you at his side?"

"No fair, answer me first." His wife quickly said, pouting at him to emphasize her position.

He smirked at her before cuddling the pregnant woman closer to him.

"Never. Because… In sickness and in health I will cherish you…" Heero replied before reciting his wedding vows without missing a word as his heart spoke out its most nurtured emotions. "…You gave me a reason to dream, a purpose to live…and a hope that burns like no other."

He saw her teary-eyed and smiling upon hearing his response.

"Not once. Because, for richer or poorer, I will stand with you. In your sunniest and darkest days, I will be with you…" Haruka undoubtedly stated while delivering her own wedding vows as she unraveled the most treasured contents of her soul. "…You gave me the wings to soar high above the skies, to believe that fairy tales can come true and a hope that I would carry till my last breath."

He returned her smile and fondly kissed Haruka on the lips.

"You will always be the Perfect Soldier. But you are far from being the perfect man. Yet in spite of your imperfections… you have managed to be the best husband and father our family could ever hope to have. You're perfect for a very imperfect woman like me." The raven haired beauty said soon as their lips parted from each other.

"Despite having such a jaded and shameful past you still took me in. You still… went after me that night. Everything we have today… we owe it all to that evening I heard you call out to me." He uttered, caressing her cheeks affectionately.

"Because you're the only one for me and half the time… I'm the party at fault when we encounter difficulties. But you still loved me no matter what. A capricious, jealous and insecure woman like me… you still cherish me despite all my limitations." She honestly stated while relishing the feel of his touch.

"That one time… I thought everything was falling apart… the situation seemed… hopeless… yet you persevered and look where it has gotten us? We have two beautiful kids and one more coming our way. You've been a responsible and wonderful husband… I'm so fortunate I have you." Haruka finished, her sky blue irises sparkling in the dimness of their room.

"I was never unfaithful to you… nor did the notion ever entered inside my mind." He truthfully told her.

"I know… and I'm sorry… I'm so… very sorry… those were the days our love for each other were tested to the fullest." Haruka apologetically uttered.

"Yes… but even though we've been through all of that… it doesn't mean there will be no more trials or challenges along the way."

"Of course… that's life so they say. But as long as we have each other… our faith in one another is doubtless… our love is only bound to get stronger… more durable than before." She confidently replied tracing her fingers along the outlines of his face.

"I love you so much, Haruka… more and more each passing day." He sincerely told her while using his thumb to wipe away a stray tear trailing down her cheek.

"I love you so much too Heero… more than you or anyone else could ever hope to imagine." Haruka devotedly said before swooping in and kissing him deeply in the lips.

'_I'm very happy, Heero… thank you for coming into my life… that shooting star one fateful evening… ten years ago.'_

**Haruka's Wings – Final End**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

It's been almost three years since I first started Haruka's Wings. Back in August of 2011, my initial goal was to attempt pairing Heero Yuy and Haruka Morishima after watching Amagami SS. I was driven to answer the question _"What could possibly happen if Heero was placed in Kibitou Senior High?"_ from then on a lot of things happened. The story started with a meager audience and a single review after the first chapter was released. Soon enough, despite the polarity between the two series I was able to gain a dedicated following. The initial chapters were very short when compared to the later updates as I found myself getting more inspired from the encouragement sent by the readers thru reviews and PMs. As time went on, the succeeding chapters became even more verbose as one friend pointed out, reflecting my own dedication in providing a lasting and fulfilling experience to the readers of the story. From a light and simple high school romance it became a hard and serious drama. It was intended in every way, I wanted the readers to see how the characters developed thru the story's progression.

For sure, the seeming shift in genre and the increase in content after every release delighted most of the readers but in a way put off or disappointed some. Every event was planned though, as the story board was long complete before I even started writing the fanfic. The severe increase on chapter length was unforeseen however, I really got fired up as the reviews, feedback and calls for support became overwhelming. Though I only targeted a limited audience – the people who appreciated the story were dedicated and it inspired me to give no less than my best.

All good things must come to an end, as they say. Heero and Haruka's journey in this tale have reached its conclusion but I will never forget the support you readers and especially the reviewers had given me while writing this unforgettable story. It's a first one for me and similarly its theme was the magic revolving that of having your first love being your one and only true love. I've taken inspiration from movies like Macross, Back to the Future and Déjà vu for the time travel elements.

To my wife, this is for you, I hope you liked it.

Acknowledgments (to the HW reviewers I'll never forget):

_**Drake202**_ – the first reviewer and one who I consider the pioneer reader of this story. Through all these years you've stood by me, my friend. Words can't express how grateful I am. Thank you so much!

_**Jackofalltrades32456**_ – among the earliest reviewers back in 2011, I really appreciate your feedback. Thanks a lot for the continued support!

_**Alternate Rouge**_ – well, I was surprised to receive a barrage of reviews after I opened my mailbox one day, but it's a really welcome sight. I must say, the way you speak out your thoughts is really inspiring. Good to see you're still onboard and thank you!

_**RyuujinHaou**_ and _**azayaka93**_ – though you guys are no longer reading, I still acknowledge you as among the first set of reviewers. Thank you. ;)

_**P17oyDONju9n**_ – the story's "Gundam Mayhem" action scenes owe it all to your prodding. Though you're no longer reading the story, your witty comments have truly inspired me on improving each chapter. Thank you.

_**Celestia's Paladin**_ – my gratitude for your discerning comments, honestly, I wanted to kick Heero too when he first left Haruka. Thanks! ;)

_**Matchstick800**_ – ahh, one of the direct reviewers the story has garnered back in 2012. I always look forward to hearing your comments, I'll never forget that time you threatened me. Hahaha! Thanks a lot!

_**ThePizziaMan**_ – I am really grateful for the audience, you've managed to read and catch up while the story is on its last legs. Thank you for the kind feedback!

_**Bucio**_ – for all the in-depth and perceptive reviews, you even made two fan works for Haruka's Wings. I am really indebted and grateful for your continuous support. It was really fun and exciting to hear your feedback, there's been a good number of occasions you've managed to reveal my plans. Thanks much my friend!

_**Arthedain23**_ – If I may say, the staunchest and most constructively critical among the reviewers. There were times I wanted to give up, but each time I read your insightful reviews, it enables me to pick up the pen or strike the keyboard once more and continue with the journey. I am sincerely grateful for the support, and again, with all my respect, thank you so much!

_**Operation meteor**_ – I'm saving the best for last, ok buddy, I placed you in last because there's no hiding the fact that you've done a lot for me. You plugged Haruka's Wings thrice on your very successful story allowing me to gain a lot of readers. Your reviews are always in-depth, astute (as you fondly refer to the word) and constructive, your support unwavering – I could never ask for more. Our brainstorms enabled me to push myself to greater heights resulting for a lot of climactic scenes. I appreciate all that, thanks a lot, my friend!

_**To the rest of the reviewers **_– all the readers along with me owe you a lot! Whether it be a short comment or a long feedback, I appreciate it, since it provides an overview on how I am doing with the story. Thanks!

From here, it is guaranteed I'll continue with the ongoing light series,_** "Look at Me"**_. As to what I'll do next… honestly, I am still in serious debate. Is it the _HeeroxMizuho_ crossover or that undeclared _HeeroxLadyUne_ pairing? There's also that _HeeroxLacus_ AU coupling I have at the back of my head. Seriously, I want to try including action or adventure, possibly psychological and thriller on my next venture. I'd like to try my hand as well at one-shots along the way.

_**The Final Victor**_ is obviously our main heroine, Haruka. It is open however to everyone's interpretation, Heero is the next candidate and it also applies to the support pairings as well. The chapter covers a lot of events that spanned over the course of a decade after the conclusion of the events we saw in HW19.

_**A.C. 203**_ – Well now, that's another story. ;)

_**To all the readers of Haruka's Wings**_ – Please know that I am deeply grateful for the patronage and continuous support of the story. I deliberately planned and wanted a… deliriously happy ending for our couple. However, I still wanted to induce realistic elements to ensure that their _'…lived happily ever after'_ is something they achieved through dedication, trust, and love which results to a commitment bound to face the various challenges in life.

This will be the last time for Haruka's Wings I'll be requesting for your review regarding your thoughts, feedback and insight on the story. So please don't forget to review! If possible, I'd also like to ask the scene you loved most for the entire story.

Till next time! – EZ23

* * *

><p><em><strong>2:15am, 6<strong>__**th**__** of March, A.C.198**_

_**Inter-spatial Continuum**_

The mighty Epyon surged through the time-space continuum with undaunted zeal. Streaks of black and blue lightning lanced through the powerful mobile suit as it traversed the very fabric that separated time and space. Despite the crimson behemoth's formidable frame, the energies that relentlessly plowed through it were of a different magnitude. These were various forces that seemed hell-bent on throwing the ferociously streaking titan away from its intended course.

Inside the cockpit, Heero unyieldingly maneuvered the mobile suit in spite of the seemingly endless number of deterrents being thrown at them inside the spatial time hole. The pilot console shuddered ceaselessly as he strained his hold on both throttle sticks. Plus, he also had to contend with the weight of the passenger seated on his lap while navigating on the snake-like vector provided by the Epyon's navigational panel.

"H-Heero! T-This… I-is… a-ama-zing… r-really…" Haruka trailed as the cockpit was rocked by a series of jolts.

The raven haired young lady was fastened tightly to his safety belt thru an extension harness Duo provided upon his arrival while he and Haruka were still in each other's arms in the aftermath of their tearful reunion. Currently, Haruka was sitting across his lap… and facing him as the connector was locked on both of their front cross-straps.

He was somehow both pleased and distracted for his girlfriend to be situated in such a way. The pilot console was cramped and could only seat a single person, now with Haruka positioned on top of his lap, it allowed Heero at least, to view the main screen and starboard panel while the sky blue eyed young woman obstructed the port monitor as she hugged him. He would tell her to nestle her head on his opposite shoulder should there be a need to view the port display. However… the feel of her body pressing closely with his while occasionally being jolted by external forces proved to be an additional challenge for him to handle while steering the ever fearsome mobile suit.

'_I never imagined I'll be placed on an extremely difficult position when you decided to come with me… as much as I want to relish it… I also have to contend with celestial energies and unknown forces while straining to balance the Epyon.'_ Heero contemplated in frustration as the mobile suit viciously cut through its flight plan.

"H-Heero…"

"Y-yes?"

The ride was very bumpy and they were repeatedly shaken from their seat.

"I… I… a-am… r-really… e-enjoying… t-this… b-but… something… is… p-poking… m-me… t-there…"

'_Damn… why now of all times…'_

He decided to ignore Haruka and instead focus his mind on the task at hand.

But… the raven haired beauty… despite their situation… was immensely enjoying his disconcerting moment.

"Y-you… m-missed… m-me… a… a… l-lot… d-don't… you…?" Haruka teased, smiling impishly from her headgear.

'_Haruka…'_ His thoughts uttered in exasperation.

_**["There seems to be a considerable increase in your body temperature matching that of passenger designate, Haruka Morishima."]**_

"N-not… y-you… a-as… w-well… Epyon…"

"S-see… t-that… e-even… M-mister… E-Epyon… agrees… as well…" Haruka stated, grinning widely at him upon hearing his statement.

"J-just… h-hold… t-tight… we're… n-near the… e-exit…" He answered after checking their current bearing.

They were shook persistently from a succession of powerful shocks as the mobile suit neared the portal's end. He felt Haruka cling even tighter to him as he closed his eyes before the entire cockpit was bathed in a blinding white flash.

'_What's this?'_

Flashes of various scenes flooded his mind.

The first was a picture of him and Haruka going on a trip inside a colony in L1.

It was followed by another showing him and the cornflower eyed young woman settling on a spacious apartment.

Then it was succeeded by a scene displaying him and his girlfriend playing with four kids… two girls and two boys.

It was followed soon by a different one… then another and another.

He lost consciousness a few moments later.

Haruka was still slumped on his lap the moment he regained his awareness.

_**["Fold Jump successful. We are drifting on designated coordinates."]**_

"Thanks, Epyon."

Heero turned his attention back to the lovely young woman before him and was still content to studying her angelic features when her sky blue eyes fluttered opened.

"We're… here now, Haruka." He greeted, smiling kindly at her.

The pretty campus idol turned her head and shifted her body sideways to see his main display.

They were still in the vastness of outer space.

The nearest colony was still but a speck from their location.

"Heero… I definitely, enjoyed that ride! Can we do it again?!" She excitedly asked.

He only grunted and smiled slightly.

"I saw… a lot of flashes… many scenes showing us… on different situations… was that the vision you saw before you found me?" Haruka curiously inquired.

"Yes."

"So… that's… our future… together…" His girlfriend stated while gazing fondly at him.

"Yes."

"But… before I forget… you were… how should I say this… already looking forward to some alone time with me, eh?" Haruka teased, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

_**["It is just the same for you, if we are to base the higher body temperature you were exuding during the Fold Jump, passenger designate, Haruka Morishima."]**_

"I concur, Epyon. Thanks." Heero replied causing Haruka to remove her focus on him and read the text appearing from his display screen.

Her cornflower blue orbs widened in disbelief while her face flushed beet red upon summing the contents of the EPYON System's response.

"I thought we were allies, Mr. Epyon!"

_**["Designate Heero Yuy is still my pilot, therefore, he's my master."]**_

"Hmph… you men… are always ganging up on us women!" Haruka mockingly retorted.

He was still chuckling from her remark when the lovely young woman suddenly pulled off his helmet.

"H-Haruka?" He wondered.

She then proceeded to remove her own headgear, freeing her long locks of curly tipped hair.

"We need to commemorate this, being my first voyage not only in outer space but also to the future as well." Haruka seductively whispered.

"What do you have in mind?"

His girlfriend didn't say anything more, but instead she placed both hands on his cheeks and pulled him into one long and passionate kiss.

As her tongue invaded his mouth, he felt her hot breath mixing with his. Instinctively, he held her tightly in return, savoring the moment as their lips passionately clashed with each other.

They were in such a state that he failed to see the beeping of a red light from his control panel.

_**[Incoming Transmission – High Priority]**_

"Congratulations on your safe trip back, Heero…. Eh?" Quatre greeted as the main display transmitted his image.

'_Why now… of all times…'_ He mused as Haruka reluctantly broke their kiss.

"We shouldn't be bothering them. Heero, we'll contact you again in fifteen." Trowa replied, the seriousness in his face beguiles the fact that his lone visible eye was throwing him a knowing look.

He was still at a loss for words when Haruka responded instead.

"Trowa… and Quatre…? Hi… could you bother Heero again after thirty instead?" The pretty campus idol proposed while smiling kindly at the two.

"Roger that, Haruka. Welcome to After Colony." The auburn haired former part-time circus performer confirmed before cutting off his transmission.

"Uh… yes, of course! T-till then… you two…. Be back… in thirty." Quatre answered while stuttering and blushing as he ceased his communication.

"Where… did you… learn all that?" He inquired with amusement visible from the tone of his voice.

"I got training, Heero. You have to thank, Mr. Epyon for that." She proudly told him.

_**["User designate Haruka Morishima, is correct."]**_

He shook his head in surrender.

"Going back… we were interrupted, right?"

"Yeah." He confirmed while expressively gazing into her sky blue eyes.

"However, before we proceed any further, I'd like to make one thing clear."

"That is?"

"I don't mind you calling the shots, you're the man in the relationship after all… but if you ever cheat on me… or even as much as look into another girl after all I've given up just to be with you… you'll be in a world of pain… I guarantee you." The lovely raven haired young woman flippantly threatened while smiling evilly at him.

"Copy that, Commander." He assented while smirking subtly in return.

"I like the sound of that… Mr. Perfect Soldier." Haruka tenderly whispered before her eyes darted to the main screen.

_**[29:57:43]**_

"Time is running Heero… let's make the most of it." She cooed while pulling him again for another deep and passionate kiss.

'_The next thirty minutes is not enough… and is definitely short when compared to the future waiting for us. I love you, Haruka.'_

* * *

><p>You didn't think I'd forget the bonus scene, right? ;)<p>

Once again, as the final curtain falls for Haruka and Heero, thank you so much for the support throughout these years to all you readers of Haruka's Wings!

Don't forget to leave a review! Many thanks! – EZ23


End file.
